Arms of an Angel
by fabfan
Summary: What do you do when you are forced to face the past?     Sequel to So Close. Frankie Stone/Bianca Montgomery pairing. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Arms of an Angel

Author: Fab_fan

Fandom: All My Children

Pairing: Frankie/Bianca, Maggie/Other

Rating:R

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Summary: What do you do when you are forced to face the past?

Note: This is the sequel to So Close, which is a sequel to the short story French Connection. I would highly recommend you read those two first before reading this one, otherwise it might be very very confusing.

Note 2: As always, feedback/comments are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><em>Spend all your time waiting for that second chance <em>

_For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough _

_And it's hard at the end of the day _

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release _

_Memories seep from my veins _

_They may be empty and weightless, and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight  
><em>

_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here  
><em>

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn _

_There's vultures and thieves at your back _

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies _

_That you make up for all that you lack _

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time _

_It's easier to believe In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness _

_That brings me to my knees  
><em>

_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

_- Sarah McLachlan_

Part 1

Snow flurries whipped by the moving window, blurring the many historical monuments. The flying whiteness only seemed to enhance the bleakness of the gray buildings, the overcast sky not allowing any moonlight to brighten up the land. It had been snowing nonstop, the city experiencing a blizzard unlike any other it had ever known.

Frankie ignored all this, her shoulder resting against the backdoor of the taxi. She fumbled around in her coat pocket, fingers scrambling until they came into contact with the small piece of plastic. Pulling out the cell phone, she flipped it open. The dial pad stared back at her, numbers glowing in the darkness.

Her thumb moved over the buttons, tracing each one hesitantly. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and hit the combination she knew by heart. She lifted the phone to her ear and leaned back further against the grungy seat and the door, her free hand restlessly tapping out a rhythm against her thigh. The ringing joined in with the gentle hum of the taxi's engine to form a strangely melodic sound.

"Hey you."

Frankie perked up, unaware of the grin spreading across her face, "Hey."

"How are you? How was the flight?" Bianca spoke excitedly, happy to hear the other woman's voice.

"Eh…long." Frankie shrugged.

"I don't know why you didn't just take the Cambias jet."

"The bureau paid for my flight. Besides, it woulda been weird being the only one on the plane besides the pilot." Frankie picked at a lose thread on her blue button up shirt.

"I know, but I would have felt better if you were on the jet. It's a long flight, especially with all those stopovers, and your shoulder gets aggravated when you can't move it for a long time. You're still recovering." worry seeped into the words.

"I'm fine, Bianca." assured Frankie, twisting the thread around two fingers. With a sharp tug, she tore it off, leaving a dark blue string dangling from the digits. "Admit it, you just wanted me on that jet so you could keep track of me."

"Well, there is a phone onboard that we could have used to talk to each other with."

"To talk?"

"Mhhhm…talk, about very important things." the delicious tone caused Frankie to raise an eyebrow.

"What kinds of things?" Frankie sunk lower into her seat, her legs kicking out across the floor.

"Oh, you know, things. Like…" Bianca's voice suddenly went from seductive to tender, "how much I miss you already."

Frankie blinked, the words somehow causing a fluttering in her belly every time she heard them, "I…I miss you too."

"Are you sure you couldn't stay a little longer?"

"I have to get back to work sometime, Bianca. Workers comp only lasts so long. We talked about this…a lot."

"I know. I know we did. But, are you sure you don't want to come work for Cambias? We have a great security team you could join, or you could even go into a different department. Marketing has an opening…"

"And I know nothing about marketing." Frankie cut her off. "I'm good at my job. I like it. They're expecting me to come back. Even though having you as a boss might be an…experience."

"I'll have you know, I'm a great boss."

"I have no doubt. If it's anyway you boss me at home…" Frankie trailed off with a smirk.

"What? I don't boss you." Bianca couldn't stop the warm giddy feelings at what Frankie had said. Home. She had said home.

Frankie raised her voice to a high squeaky pitch, "Frankie! What are you doing? You can't be up! What are you and Miranda doing? Frankie, don't you dare!"

The agent could see Bianca rolling her eyes at the mocking tone, "You were teaching Miranda to pelt people with snowballs from our balcony!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Frankie said innocently.

"Snowballs from our balcony, Frankie. I leave you two alone for one minute and you're in trouble."

"Aww, you don't like a little trouble?"

Bianca's voice quieted down, "I love trouble."

A pause met her declaration. Frankie blinked, the tips of her ears turning red as she fought against the barrage of butterflies in her stomach. She swallowed thickly, and a hand came up to rub at her eyes before scratching at her skull. No matter how many times she heard it, and Bianca tended to say it a lot, Frankie turned into a pile of…well, a pile of red, fluttering, speechless goo.

Miranda had actually pointed this fact out to her one night, which resulted in an epic tickle match for the ages.

"Frankie, are you still there?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm here." The shorter woman cleared her throat. "I…um…how are the kids?"

"Wonderful, as always. Joan's making breakfast right now. Waffles."

"Miranda has an addiction to those things."

"I wonder where she's getting this sugar addiction from." Bianca said teasingly. "But, she's in there with Joan, learning the fine art of batter making. Gabrielle is in her chair…"

"plotting world domination." Frankie finished for her.

"They both miss you." Bianca sighed heavily, "I can't believe how she acted at the airport. I've never seen her like that, except the first time I dropped her off for school."

Frankie tilted her head against the window, her mind flashing back to that moment. They were dropping her off at the airport, Bianca holding Gabrielle with one arm while her other hand was tangled around Miranda's. The agent had her tickets and, being who she was, was awkwardly trying to not let the impact of the situation show. Bianca stepped up to her, letting go of Miranda so she could wrap Frankie in a hug. Automatically, Frankie responded, and they stood there holding each other for a few long minutes. Frankie tried to memorize the feel of the other woman in her arms, causing her hold tightening just that much more. Bianca had buried her face in the crook of the agent's neck, inhaling the unique combination of amber and Frankie.

Finally, pulling back, Bianca had cupped the other woman's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. They promised their love to each other, Frankie's more halting and nervous than Bianca's, but just as true. Bianca's hand slid down to give a comforting squeeze to the agent's bicep as Frankie dipped down to place a quick kiss on Gabrielle's head and ruffle her dark hair. The tiny girl gazed up at her with confused eyes, not understanding what was going on. Her fingers shot out and clenched the chain dangling from the agent's neck, holding her in place. Frankie carefully worked the necklace away from her grasp, Gabrielle's hand flailing towards her as she stepped back. When they fully broke apart, the two adults glanced down at Miranda, the girl having been silent this whole time. She just looked at Frankie blankly.

Then, it happened.

Her bottom lip began to quiver, followed by her chin. Her little brown eyes became glassy with tears. At the speed of light, she launched herself into Frankie, burying her head into the agent's body. She cried, nearly begging her friend not to go. Bianca had successfully tried to stay strong, but at that moment, she couldn't hold back her own tears.

Walking away from them was _the_ hardest thing Frankie had ever had to do.

"I miss them, too." the agent whispered, the thought of a crying Miranda causing her fingers to tap again.

In the background, she heard a shriek, followed by a large thump.

"Frankie?" Miranda's voice almost shouted.

"Hey, kiddo." Frankie's eyes lit up, her fingers stilling.

"Frankie! We miss you. Joan's makin' waffles." Miranda started to ramble, her voice bouncing in and out as she scurried away from her mother and down the hall.

The taxi slowed to a stop, and Frankie looked out the window, the shape of her small rented house outlined in the increasingly heavy snowfall. She clambered out of the car, the biting wind doing its best to knock her down the second her feet came into contact with the street. She closed the door and rotated her shoulder, leaning against the vehicle for support. The bitter cold immediately turned her cheeks red, and she had to squint to battle the onslaught of flying snow.

The driver tossed her two small bags onto the curb, both landing haphazardly on an errant snowdrift. She frowned at him, shoving a handful of bills at the overweight unshaven behemoth of a man.

"No tip?" he counted the bills, standing idly by as Frankie gathered her luggage.

She kept her back to him, "No service, no tip."

"I drove you all the way from Dulles."

Keeping a hand over the phone, she glared at him, "And you overcharged me, you dumbass. I know how much it costs."

"Bitch." he glared, pushing the wad of cash into his stained sweatshirt pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not have enough for your usual ten double cheeseburgers? Try the dollar menu. But remember, you can't supersize that stuff."

The driver huffed and waddled over to his door, slamming it closed behind him before speeding off. Frankie watched as he almost skidded off the road on a patch of ice before righting the vehicle and turning down a different road.

"And then mommy came, and it was ok again." Miranda finished her tale, unaware of the events at the other end.

"Sounds great, kid." Frankie grabbed the strap of her bag, returning her attention to the phone call. She lifted the bag, gritting her teeth as a streak of pain shot through her chest.

"No mommy, I'm talkin' with Frankie." There was silence as Miranda listened to her mother, "Waffles are done? Yes! Frankie? I gotsta go. Waffles are done. Oh, mommy wants ta talk with ya. Bye, Frankie! Love you!" Miranda yelled.

Fumbling noises followed before Bianca's voice once again came over the line, "Sorry about that, she actually tackled the phone away from me when she figured out I was talking to you."

"It's cool. Guess those football lessons have been paying off." Frankie joked, trudging through the mounds of snow. The cold air made it hard to breathe, and she could feel her lungs burn.

"Are you back at your place, yet?"

"Just got here." Frankie affirmed, stepping up onto her stoop. She jammed the key into the lock and pushed open the door.

An eerie silence met her as she walked into the house. She flung one bag in, the other sliding off her shoulder. With a flip of the switch, the place was illuminated. Everything was as she had left it. Her other coat hung limply next to the door. The short entryway opened up into the living room. The agent tugged her coat tighter around her before meandering into the room. The place was freezing.

"How is DC? I saw that they're getting a lot of snow." Bianca spoke, chatter sounding in the background. She must have entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, a lot of snow." Frankie responded absently, moving further into the room.

There was an old worn couch, a scratched coffee table before it. A dirty shirt was thrown over the back of the sofa, most likely a victim of a fast packing escape. Papers were strewn across the table. Upon closer inspection, they were old bills. Frankie couldn't remember if she had actually paid them or not.

"Be careful, ok? I've had my fair share of east coast winters. They can be very harsh." Bianca warned, the clattering of dishes and silverware joining in.

"I'm from Wisconsin, remember? I think I can handle a little snow." Frankie moved into the kitchen, flipping on another light. The dull light bulb coughed into life, revealing the hardly used kitchen table and smattering of chairs. Opening the refrigerator caused the agent to wrinkle her nose in disgust. It was empty save for a months old box of leftover Chinese food and something with green growing on it. The floorboards groaned as Frankie pushed her toes into them, reaching up to inspect the freezer. A half empty bottle of vodka stared back at her.

"I know, baby, I just worry. I…I don't like being this far away from you." Bianca spoke softly. She then raised her voice, "Miranda, get your backpack ready."

Frankie moved on to the cupboards, finding a couple boxes of ramen noodles and a nearly empty bottle of bourbon. Moving back into the living room, she spotted the thermostat and went up to it, blasting the heat on.

"I'm not too big a fan of being away from you guys, either." Frankie said. She made her way to the sofa and flopped down onto it. A spring immediately jabbed into her back, and she grimaced, wiggling around until she got as comfortable as possible on the bargain buy.

"Can you…promise me you'll be careful, especially when you go back to work tomorrow. I don't need you getting hurt, again."

"But you play nurse so well. The only thing missing was the outfit, which I've been lookin' into and…" Frankie smirked.

"You and that outfit. I swear, you must have a thing for nurses."

"Nah, I tend to go for rich CEOs. I just can't help it that you'd look sexy as hell in…"

"I have a different outfit you might like. Stay out of trouble, and maybe I'll show it to you." Bianca interrupted, crossing her legs as she settled down on the soft plush sofa. She sank into the cushions, a hand coming to rest in her lap.

"Oh yeah?" Frankie stared up at the ceiling.

"Mmmm, I'll even let you take it off of me."

"How nice of you." drawled the agent.

"I can be nice," her voice dropped low, "Or I could be really really naughty."

"How naughty?"

"More than you can handle, _agent_."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Frankie gulped at the shivering purr, "God woman, what are you doin' to me?"

"Wish you had stayed home?"

"More than you think." Frankie mumbled.

"Come back, then."

"I can't. My job is here."

Bianca sighed and stood up, giving in for now, "How is it being back there? Being back at your place?"

Her place. If one would actually even call it that. She was never really there, always out on a case. The house was more of a base, a place to crash the few nights she wasn't working and a storage area for what few items she had collected over the years.

Frankie's eyes darted around, taking in the quiet loneliness, "Same as always."

"How does it feel?"

"Normal."

"Normal? Wait…hold on." Bianca instructed. She pulled away from the phone, her voice muffling with the distance, "Miranda, Joan is going to take you to school. Have a good day, ok?"

Frankie closed her eyes, imagining the mother bending down to give her child a kiss on the cheek. Miranda would reciprocate the move, kissing Bianca on the cheek before giving her little sister a hug. They were most likely standing near the front door, the area brightly lit, shoes scattered about, along with Gabrielle's stroller and the new bike Miranda had gotten from Father Christmas. The little girl was adamant the bike be near the door incase she wanted to go for a ride.

Frankie chuckled as she heard Bianca tell Miranda that no, she could not ride her bike to school. It was still too cold outside.

"Just let her take it for a spin, Bianca. Maybe she'll become one of those crazy X-Games people, doing jumps and flips in the snow." the agent spoke laughingly.

"Don't you even get her started, Frankie." Bianca responded.

"Can you imagine Erica Kane's granddaughter as a BMX star?"

"She would flip out."

"Dude, I think her head would explode. 'Course, then we'd all be showered with years of hair care products and make-up. It'd be like a piñata."

"You're making me think I should take the bike back to save my mother's life." Bianca laughed.

"No way, I spent two hours putting that thing together." Frankie shook her head at the memory.

"I can't believe it took you so long. Why didn't you just read the directions?"

"Honey, the directions were in French and Chinese."

"Are you saying Father Christmas doesn't know how to read French or Chinese?" Bianca mock gasped.

"I know, it's such a heartbreaker, isn't it. He's such a slacker." Frankie deadpanned. "But, it might have been easier for him to decipher the coded Chinese symbols if someone hadn't been distracting him the whole time."

"You couldn't possibly be talking about me. I was just sitting there watching."

Frankie's eyebrows rose, "Oh, my bad. It must have been someone else who practically jumped me beneath the tree. I'll have to find out who she was. She was wild, man."

"Wild, huh?"

"Extremely."

"How wild?"

"Careful, you're starting to sound like a voyeur." Frankie teased.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Bianca shot back.

"Is that you asking me to break out the handcuffs?"

"Only if you're in my bed."

Frankie rubbed at her burning ears, "You're killing me, babe."

Bianca smiled at her tiny victory, "So, are you going to tell me about this wild night?"

Frankie rolled over onto her side, her arm dangling down, fingertips tracing the thin carpet, "You mean, how we made love for the first time in forever underneath a giant sparkling tree?"

"Yeah, that one." Bianca sighed. It had been amazing. If she imagined hard enough, she could almost feel the gentle caress of lips across her skin, the tender fingers tracing her every curve. The sensation of quivering heated flesh against her mouth.

"One of the best nights of my life."

"Only one?"

"Meeting you for the first time ranks pretty high up there, even if it was in the ER."

Bianca felt herself melt, "I love you."

"I…ya know…love you, too." Frankie stammered out. She closed her eyes and mentally cursed herself. These emotions bubbled up so easily in her, but a lot of the time it was still so difficult for her to talk about them. "I really do, Bianca."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm so happy you spent Christmas with us."

"Yeah…well…I'm just glad I didn't mess it up."

"Not possible." Bianca assured her.

"Then why didn't you let me bake any of the cookies?" Frankie asked with a grin.

"Safety and well-being of our kitchen. Besides, we couldn't distract you from cracking the bike code."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

Bianca glanced at her watch, noting that it was getting really late back in the States. She exhaled sadly, "I should let you go. You need to get some sleep. Rest that shoulder, and don't forget to take your pill."

"Ok, mom." Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Take care of yourself, ok? I love you, and I'll call you tomorrow. I want to hear all about the great Agent Stone's first day back."

"Bianca?"

The brunette paused at the unsure tone. "Yes?"

Frankie glanced around at the quiet emptiness. She pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the front door, locking it and flicking off the light before she tossed herself back onto the couch. She clenched her eyes shut and breathed deeply, trying to picture the Cambias Penthouse the family had moved into after the whole Goldstein/Reese thing. Even though the small family had only recently moved in, the place was instantly filled with warmth and cheer. Miranda had decorated her new room with various crayon creations and her beloved chia pets. Bianca had taken to placing little knickknacks and mementos around. Gabrielle's toys seemed to always clutter around in the most unexpected spots. They had turned it into a home, a caring comfortable home.

She thought about asking Bianca to stay on the line, if only for a little bit. She heard the words ringing in her head. Bianca would easily do that for her. She knew it. Being able to hear that voice on the other end, hell, even just her soft breaths, would give the agent a sense of peace. She had grown used to the other woman's presence. To the sounds of giggling children and the whispers of conversation.

But, Paris was thousands of miles away, and Frankie was back where she…well, where she belonged. And Agent Frankie Stone, the person she had to be, couldn't...wouldn't ask for something so needy, even if she wanted to.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later."


	2. Chapter 2

The buzzing grew louder and louder. With a firm slap, Frankie slammed her hand down on the phone, effectively silencing the infernal alarm. Groaning, she rubbed harshly at her eyes, hoping to scrub away the exhaustion she was feeling.

She hadn't slept much that night. She had grown used to, well, to a different way of living. That, mixed with jetlag, meant she was in for a hell of a morning. It also didn't help that, during her never-ending layover adventure (how many stops and plane switches could one fit into an itinerary), she had to sit in the most uncomfortable chair next to either the biggest chatterbox on the planet or someone with a baby. Whatever higher power there was must hate her.

Groaning again, she pushed off the bed, tumbling to her feet. She staggered to the bathroom, tripping over the luggage carelessly thrown on the cool floor. She snagged her shower kit with sleepy fingers before entering the small room. On autopilot, she slipped out of the sweats and tank top and flicked the shower handle on. The still cold atmosphere caused goosebumps to breakout across her skin, and she had to hold in the shiver.

Stepping into the hot spray, a quiet moan worked past her lips. It felt so good. The heat drew her in, and she moved to stand underneath the downpour. The water pounded against her head, droplets rolling down her shoulders and back in tiny rivers. She slicked her hair back and reached out, hands coming to rest against the scraggly tiles. She took a deep breath and held it, waiting until her lungs burned and her eyes watered. Then, she exhaled slowly, letting the air leave her body in a short stream.

Frankie forced her mind to go blank. She pushed back against any thought that tried to worm its way in. She concentrated on the feel of the water working its way down her body, weaving intricate designs across her flesh.

A few minutes later she turned off the shower and quickly dried off. In front of the fogged mirror, she brushed her teeth and hair, tugging the longer strands into a messy bun. Moving back into the bedroom, she stopped at one of the bags and unzipped it, flipping the top open to reveal the contents. She quickly pulled out an outfit and slipped into the familiar black suit. Her hand ghosted over the stack of button up shirts, and she paused, palm hovering over one of them. Biting her lip, she grasped it and put it on, tossing the jacket on over it.

The trip into the downtown area was…hectic. The roads and sidewalks were slick with ice and salt. The agent had decided on taking the subway after noticing the mile high mound of snow that used to be her car. She didn't have a snow shovel or the time to dig it out. Besides, wasn't there supposed to be neighborhood kids to do that anyways?

So, she was forced to use public transportation. Oh, and she had to stop at the closest coffee shop. With the line, it seemed she wasn't the only one who couldn't fully wake up without the coveted brew. She also bought the biggest package of gum available, which, for some reason, took the cashier five minutes to ring up.

After all this, though, she was finally able to arrive at the J Edgar Hoover Building.

Frankie stamped her feet against the shiny marble floor, the caked snow refusing to relinquish its hold on her scuffed black shoes. She grabbed the lapels of her woolen black pea coat and shook, dislodging the layer of snow that had accumulated during the short walk from the subway to the building. With a shake, she brought her cold hands up to her mouth, blowing warm air into them.

"This weather is unbearable." The uniformed man spoke as she approached the metal detector.

"It's damn miserable." Frankie muttered, reaching for her id, "Agent Frankie Stone."

"Agents to the left, visitors to the right. But, I guess you already know that." The cop replied with a nod.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Frankie stepped through, returning her id and badge back to her coat pocket.

Trying to warm her still frozen hands, she briskly walked to the left, pushing through the door marked restricted and into Washington DC's FBI headquarters. A quick elevator ride had her arriving on the floor she both knew by heart yet rarely visited.

The entire area was buzzing with activity. Various people in suits and ties milled about sipping on coffee and booting up computers. Laughter rang out from a small group huddled around a gaggle of desks. One person waved hello to another and met them with a hearty handshake.

"Agent Stone!"

Frankie looked away from the desk rats to see Director Michaels walking briskly over to her. She plastered a smirk on her face and took a sip of her 'as strong as you can possibly make it' coffee. "Director Michaels."

"Welcome back, Agent Stone." he approached and held out his hand.

Frankie gave the offered hand a quick shake, "If I knew the welcome wagon was going to be so big, I woulda come back earlier."

"Sorry to disappoint." Michaels spoke indifferently.

"A band woulda been nice or a cake. Chocolate." Frankie sipped at her nearly empty beverage.

Michaels rolled his eyes and waved towards his office, "If you would follow me, Agent Stone, we can get started on your paperwork."

"Man, do you know how to get me excited. I love paperwork." Frankie began walking, her boss right beside her.

"Glad to see you haven't lost that smartass attitude."

"Glad to see you still have a stick up your ass in public."

Luke glared at her as he opened his office door. She walked in and flopped down onto the chair before his desk, legs kicked out and crossed at the ankle. As she shimmied out of her coat, he ambled over behind his desk and sat down in the leather rolling chair.

"You know, most agents would get their ass handed to them if they said something like that to me."

"Guess I'm not like most agents. I'm _special_."

"I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you recruited me, and it would look bad if your recruit got in trouble. Or, it could just be that you secretly love my shining personality." Frankie crossed her arms and looked at him with a grin.

Luke chuckled, "Your personality is anything but shining, Stone."

"Aww, that's such a mean thing to say. You hurt my feelings." Frankie mockingly held a hand up to her heart.

Luke rolled his eyes before clasping his hands together on his desk. He leaned forward, his eyes taking on a serious glint, "How are you? How are the injuries? The shoulder and the stomach?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? Your medical leave can go on for a little longer."

"Luke, I'm fine. Ready to get back to work." Frankie returned his stare.

"How's everything else?"

"What the hell is this? Oprah? We having sharing time?"

"Junior…"

"It's fine, good. Everything's good." Frankie looked down at the warning tone.

"Bianca and the children? Are they here?" Luke glanced around. The way that woman was, he wouldn't put it past her to try to sneak into the place.

"They're still in Paris."

"Really?" Luke's eyebrow rose. He had a difficult time believing the woman he had interacted with would just let the young Stone come back alone.

"Come on, Luke. Don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything."

"We both decided it was for the best." Frankie scratched at her arm, "Bianca's job is there, and Miranda is still in school. We don't want to interrupt her life anymore than it already has been."

Luke watched as she dug into her pocket and produced a strip of gum, the pink stick disappearing quickly, being chewed with a smack of the lips.

"You're ok with that?"

"It was my decision. I want them there. Paris is their home. Let it go."

Luke studied her for a second. "Ok, no problem. Just looking out for ya, Stone."

"I don't need anybody looking out for me. Alright? I'm a big kid, Luke. You don't need to hold my hand."

"Lord knows how many times I've heard that one. It usually was said right before I had to bail your ass out with the board."

Frankie rolled her eyes and popped another stick of gum into her mouth. "Can we get to talking about my job, now?"

"Yeah, just one thing first." Luke pointed at her shirt, "Since when does Frankie Stone wear pink? I almost fainted seeing that on you."

"Fainted? Because of a shirt? You're a big manly-man aren't ya?"

"Hey Stone, you're the one wearing it."

Frankie shrugged and peered down at it, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"It new?"

"Yeah."

"Who the hell would give you a pink shirt?"

Frankie chewed thoughtfully on her gum, "Miranda."

"What?" Luke shot her a confused look.

"The kid got it for me…for Christmas." Frankie smoothed out a wrinkle in the pink cotton.

"Right." Luke shook his head. "Ok, let's get this paperwork started. Your _shining _personality is already reminding me why I send you out on cases."

As he opened a drawer and took out the paper filled folder, Frankie's words stopped him in his tracks, "I want on the Goldstein case full-time."

"What?"

Frankie stared evenly at him, "I want on the Goldstein case full-time."

Luke slowly set the folder on his desk, "Stone, are you out of your mind?"

"Luke, I want on that case. You can get me there. Just make the call."

"Stone, this isn't a good idea. You're already too personally invested in this. I never shoulda put you on it in the first place." He rubbed at his face.

"I can solve this case. Whatever personal investment there might have been, it won't affect how I do my job."

"No? Junior, we both know you tend to think with your heart more than your head. That's why I've had to bail you out so many times."

"I know how to do my job. I can do this." Frankie sat up straighter.

"If anymore personal feelings taint this case, it could really harm your career. Did you think about that?"

"My career is fine. Nothin' is gonna happen. If you really thought I would mess this up, you never would have put me on it, and you never would have let me talk with Williams."

Luke exhaled loudly, "Even if, for some reason, I thought you wouldn't let your feelings get in the way, you're not trained for this. Stone, you're an undercover operative specializing in narcotics and violent gangs. This is international crime."

"International crime that centers on drugs. They're a drug cartel, Luke. I've dealt with those."

"You need to ease back into work, Stone. You're just coming back from medical leave. I'm not going to toss you into a brand new case that is this big."

"I know this case. I've worked this case. I've had time off, and I don't need anymore. I'm done sitting around."

"Junior…" Luke shook his head.

"Luke, just let me do this." Frankie shifted towards the desk. "I can get this done."

He squinted at his desk, thinking it over. Finally he looked up at her, meeting determined brown eyes, "Before I even assign you a case, you need to pass the physical. Then, after you do that, we'll talk about it."

"Physical? The doc gave me a clean bill of health. I'm medically able to return to work."

"It's the rules. You got shot, you gotta pass the physical to get back on active status."

"I'm fine. You don't need any tests." she spoke firmly.

"You have to follow the rules on this one."

"Just let me get back to work. Sign off on it for me."

"I can't do that. You have to actually take the physical."

"I don't need something else holding me back from my job. The longer I'm away from the case…"

"You don't have a case, yet" Luke reminded her with a pointed look.

"Ok, whatever." Frankie relented. She chewed harder on her gum. "When?"

"I'll set it up for tomorrow afternoon. Get it over and done with."

"Fine." Frankie stood up and grabbed her coat. "I'll call you afterwards to talk about the assignment."

Luke watched her walk to the door. As she opened it, he called out, "So, the shirt is from Miranda, huh?"

Frankie glanced down at it, gently fingering the pink cotton, "Yeah, her and Gabby. She was actually really excited when I opened it. She has a thing for pink." She blinked and dropped her hand, her eyes narrowing as she swallowed roughly, "I'll see you later."

She quickly left his office and briskly walked to the elevator. Once inside, she took a few deep breaths and shoved another stick of gum in her mouth. As the numbers blinked by, tracking her descent, she fumbled around in her pocket until she pulled out her cell phone. Flipping it open, she stared at the dial pad.

It would be so easy to call them. Bianca would pick up, and she could listen to that sweet voice go on about anything and everything. She could hear about how Miranda's day at school went and how Gabrielle was crawling around the penthouse as fast as the roadrunner.

Abruptly, she slammed the phone closed and lifted it up, lightly tapping it against her forehead. She closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't. There was the time difference, and Bianca didn't need her calling every two seconds. She was Frankie Stone, damn it. She wasn't like this.

The elevator doors dinged open, and she shoved the phone in her pocket. She nodded to the police officer as she strolled outside, her hands soon finding themselves seeking warmth inside her coat pockets. Turning to head down the street, she almost bumped into a figure standing huddled against the wall.

"Stone, is that you? Heck of a winter, huh?" Campolini waved his cigarette around to indicate the weather.

"Yeah." Frankie mumbled, hunching her shoulders against the bitter chill.

"Hey, you want one." her fellow agent held out the cigarette package.

Frankie shook her head, not looking at the box, "Nah, I don't smoke."

Campolini nearly choked, his cigarette falling to the snow. Didn't smoke? Stone was notorious for being the biggest chain-smoker in the bureau.

Before he could question that load of nonsense, ringing filled the air. Frankie whipped out her cell phone, a giant smile on her face as she brought it up to her ear, "Hey."

"Hi, darling." Bianca lazily drawled.

Frankie nodded at Campolini, and he waved, confused at the sudden good mood, as she walked away, "What are you doing up? Isn't it late there?"

"Mmm, very late."

"Makin' late night phone calls to a woman? Scandalous!" Frankie joked.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "How did it go? You had your meeting with Director Michaels, didn't you?"

"Yep, and all I have to do is pass the physical and I'm in."

"Physical?"

"Yep, easy stuff."

"Don't overdo it."

"Me? The only thing I overdo is caring about you, honey." Frankie looked both ways before scrambling across the iced road.

"God, I miss you." Bianca breathed out.

"I'm sure he misses you, too."

"You know what I mean."

"I am very miss-able." Frankie smirked.

"Very, very much." Bianca purred out, scooting further under the blankets.

"How are the kids? How was Miranda's meeting with that lady?"

"Good. Miranda's really starting to open up to her about everything."

"Cool. And how's her mom?"

"Madly in love with her girlfriend."

Frankie jumped down the stairs leading to the subway, "Yeah? She must be a lucky son of a bitch."

"No, I'm the lucky one."

"You keep talking like that, and I might even ask you to go steady."

Bianca chuckled sleepily, "My dreams come true. Will you carry my books for me, too?"

"I'll even let you wear my letterman jacket and share my milkshake at the drive-in."

"You're such a goof."

"Shh, that's between you and me." Frankie playfully shushed her.

"I love you." Bianca yawned.

"Right back at ya, Sleeping Beauty."


	3. Chapter 3

SBian75: Thank you so much! I'm glad you've liked my stories. This story...there's a lot more to come, so hopefully you stick around. It's going to be a whole lot of fun. :)

* * *

><p>The small coffee shop was nearly empty. The two servers stood behind the counter, conversing animatedly with the barista. It was early in the evening, too soon for the night owls and too late for those wishing to spend time away from home before supper. The shop housed a few metal tables and chairs, the furniture littered around and surrounded by sharp lines and modern art.<p>

Bianca sipped at her steaming mug, the smooth beverage easing the chill from the wintery weather outside. She had walked the rather short distance from the Cambias offices, but would certainly have the car take her back home. While the temperature wasn't too unbearable, it was still too cold to walk that distance, especially with nightfall approaching swiftly.

Hearing the tiny bell above the door ring, signaling a new customer, she glanced up, absently setting her drink down on its saucer. She smiled politely at Maggie who, having spotted her, was making her way over to the shiny metal table.

"Hello, Maggie."

"Hello, Bianca." Maggie returned the greeting and unwound the scarf from her neck. She gracefully slipped out of her long dark coat, revealing the dark green turtleneck she had worn to work.

"How is the hospital?"

"It's been very busy these past few weeks. A lot of people are having trouble figuring out how to use their Christmas gifts without hurting themselves." Maggie draped the coat over the back of her chair.

Bianca watched quietly as one of the servers approached the table. Maggie ordered herself a latte espresso before returning her attention to the younger woman, "How's Cambias?"

"We're busy, too. Mixing the holiday break with taking so much time off, there's a lot I need to catch up on."

"Speaking of catching up, how is Miranda?"

Bianca gave her a tight smile and took another sip of her drink. This was how it had been since they started talking again. They could be polite, but they didn't really talk about anything other than Miranda. At times, Bianca wondered what it would be like to have her friend back. To be able to talk to Maggie about anything, even just silly chit-chat to pass the time. But, it was different now. So many things had happened. Even with their polite conversations, there always seemed to be something else going on. A sort of…undercurrent. Maggie had never been really good at hiding things. She was easy to read, and could be very open and honest. To hide her feelings, she usually would have to actually hide from the person she didn't want to speak with. Because of this, Bianca knew for a fact that the doctor had things she wanted to say. She just wasn't saying them, yet.

"Miranda is great. She's doing excellent in school, as you know. She's been practicing really hard at the piano. Their next recital isn't for a few months, but she wants to be perfect at it."

"I'm sure she'll be wonderful." Maggie cut in, smiling at the server as he delivered her order.

"We keep trying to tell her that, but she won't listen. She's getting more and more stubborn everyday. I think it's the Kane in her."

"You Kane women do have a stubborn streak." Maggie agreed.

Bianca grinned, the memory coming back to her, "Once she was really angry about something. She wasn't listening to me, and Frankie tried to talk to her. She put her hands on her hips, flipped her hair, and stormed out of the room in pure diva fashion. You should have seen Frankie's face."

Maggie worked to hide her frown, bringing the cup up to cover her mouth, "How are her sessions going?"

"They're going really well. She's been starting to really open up to Dr. Lundrum. She's been able to talk about everything that happened with her."

"That's good. Dr. Lundrum is one of the best child psychologists in the city."

"It's really good. We were worried at the beginning, but she's been so brave. I'm so proud of her." Bianca felt the sense of relief she always did when thinking about how her daughter had been handling the situation. She had been so scared that her little girl would be traumatized by everything that had happened with Reese and the shooting, but Miranda was such a strong child. It wouldn't be easy, and it would take some time, but the mother knew deep down that her baby was going to be okay.

"I'm so happy to hear that. You have no idea."

There was silence for a few moments after that, both women finishing their drinks. Finally, Maggie spoke, "I have tomorrow off. I'd like to spend the day with Miranda."

Bianca furrowed her brows in thought, "She doesn't have school, and I don't think she has any appointments."

"Good. So, I can pick her up tomorrow morning. It's been a while since we've spent time together." There was that undercurrent again.

"We were all busy with the holidays and Frankie leaving."

"Of course. Not everyday that my sister leaves."

Bianca narrowed her eyes, "No, it's not, actually. It hit Miranda really hard watching another person walk away from her. It took a lot of time for Frankie to make her believe that she wasn't leaving her, and they would see each other again."

Maggie tilted her head, hearing the comeback for what it was. "We'll have to see how that turns out."

Bianca pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and rubbed at her forehead, "Please, Maggie. No one wants to fight with anyone."

"Ok, you're right. I don't want to fight with you." Maggie pursed her lips and nodded her head. "So, I'll pick up Miranda at nine?"

"Do you have any plans?"

"A few. I think she'll have fun." Maggie crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>Frankie pulled at the too large gray t-shirt with FBI emblazoned on the front. The baggy dark blue sweat pants were sans pockets, so she was forced to stand there with crossed arms as she waited for the trainer.<p>

Her head was bowed, and she rocked back and forth from heel to toe, impatience clearly defined on her face. She did not want to be there, and she sure as hell did not want to have to go through these stupid tests. She hadn't been forced to go through these since she had been a new recruit. It was a waste of time. All it did was keep her from getting back to work and catching the Goldstein brothers.

Exhaling, she lifted her head and took in the area. She was in the FBI training facility or, as most people called it, the gym. It was a spacious place, filled with cardio machines, free weights, a running track, and a boxing ring. There were a few agents huddled around the ring, badgering each other into matches. One or two agents were jogging on treadmills, checking their pulses every so often.

"Good job, Townson. This was a really good effort."

Two men walked towards her. One was rather large, his rubbery frame bouncing with each step. Next to him was the man who had spoken. He was a skinny fellow, dressed in the same apparel as Frankie. He patted Townson on the back and gave him an encouraging smile. The other man grumbled, his bushy gray eyebrows drooping as he frowned. He stomped passed Frankie, barely acknowledging her before he disappeared into the locker room.

"My, my, is that little Frankie Stone I see?" playfully asked the skinny man as he placed his hands on his hips.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Terry, it's good to see you again."

"Good to see me again? That's all I get? Where have you been hiding? I haven't seen you since you were a little pup still wet behind the ears." He shook his finger teasingly as he stepped up to her.

"Knock it off. I was never a pup or wet behind the ears."

"Still being a big tough agent, huh?"

"Yeah, I am. How about you tell the higher ups that so I can get back to work."

"And pass up the chance to hang with the only recruit who was more sarcastic than Luke Michaels?"

"He's a hardass. He's not sarcastic, and neither am I." The two began walking towards the mats.

"When you first stepped up I thought you were a little cutie pie all short and swaggering."

"Glad to see that's changed." They stepped onto the soft surface, and Frankie sat down. "Let's just get this over with, ok."

"Alright, alright. Still not a big gossip, I see." Terry hopped over to his bag at the base of the mat and pulled out a folder. He flipped it open, "So, you suffered two gunshot wounds while on active duty. We need to see if you're physically capable of being an agent after sustaining these injuries."

"Bunch of bull. Ain't like it hasn't happened before." Though, she hadn't exactly been an agent the last time she was shot.

"Cheer up. Everyone has to go through this. Earlier I had to make an agent go through this. He was a computer specialist that had broken a finger while fixing his filing cabinet. He never had set foot outside of his little cubicle."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. I have things to do."

"Like what? Frankie Stone has a personal life?" Terry mock gasped.

Frankie glared at him.

"Ok, ok. Are you still smoking?"

"Why don't you read that file you're holding and tell me the first test? I didn't know I had to go on a talk show to pass my physical."

"Fine, we'll do this your way. First up is the sit-up. You have one minute. Give me what you've got." Terry moved to stand on her toes while she laid back, her legs bent and feet firmly planted on the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Frankie touched her fingertips to the back of her head and sat up. Terry began counting aloud as she went back down and moved up again. Clearing her mind, she focused on executing the motion as fast as possible. She ignored the slow burning sensation right beneath her sternum, pushing herself harder as the burn intensified and moved towards her chest.

"Time! Good job, Stone." Terry produced a pencil and made a mark in the folder. "Push-ups are next."

Frankie flipped over onto her belly and positioned her hands. At Terry's nod, she pushed up. Once again, the man counted aloud as she moved up and down. A fine sheen of sweat broke out across her face, and she grit her teeth as the number of push-ups went higher and higher. Her shoulder began to ache, but just like with the stomach, she ignored it. Reaching the required number of push-ups, Terry stopped her and she gently fell onto the mat, breathing deeply to calm her body.

"How are you feeling? Any aches or pains?"

"No, I'm fine." Frankie climbed to her feet.

"Great. All you have left is the one and a half mile run."

"Fabulous." Frankie planted a cheesy grin on her face and followed him to the track.

Terry kept his eye on the clock as the agent settled into the lane, preparing for the long run. Frankie rotated her shoulder, working the ache out as she waited for the go ahead. As the hand swept over the hour mark, Terry gave a shout and she was off. She ran down the lane, working into a good pace for the duration of the test. While she wasn't a normal jogger, running this distance shouldn't have been too difficult. She had chased after criminals, hunted down armed suspects, and played tag with a six year old. She could definitely do this.

Except for that beating in her chest.

It began as she rounded a corner. She was doing well, the pace was perfect and her legs felt fine. But then, she felt her heart beating. It should have been a good thing, but the farther she ran, the more the beating turned into a pounding. It felt like her heart wanted to tear itself out of her chest.

She wanted to ignore it. She tried. But with each rapid beat, it became harder to breathe and a fire raced across her upper chest. Soon, all she could think about was the burning pain and the crash of her heart. Her breath became shallow pants. Her body wanted to collapse, to fall into a heap on the unforgiving floor. Her head began to spin, forcing her eyes to clamp shut.

Stumbling across the finish line, Frankie bent over, holding a hand to her heart. Terry rushed to her side, placing a calming hand on her back, "Are you ok?"

"Fuck." Stone mouthed as she grasped at her shirt. It felt like someone had reached in and was squeezing the middle of her chest. With each gasp of air, it felt like a thousand bricks were stacked above her heart and lungs.

"Talk to me. Are you ok? Do you need help?" Terry leaned down to look at her face.

"I'm…I'm fine." Frankie fought to calm her breathing. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she bit the inside of her cheek, hard.

"Stone…"

"It's fine, Terry. I…just haven't run in awhile." She lifted her head, schooling her features as she slowly straightened up.

"Are you sure? How do you feel?"

"Good, great. Just…jetlag and everything. I'm still recovering from the time zone change and lack of sleep."

"Jetlag can be difficult."

"Did I pass?" Frankie demanded, wiping at her face.

Terry glanced down at his notes. She had barely made it in time. That was cause for concern, but the way she had looked crossing the line…

"Can I go back to work or not?"

"Stone, if you're feeling unwell right now, we can wait a little bit and try again."

"I feel fine. I'm just tired from the time change. If it makes you feel better, I'm not going to be running in any marathons in the next few weeks."

"Stone…"

"Jesus Christ, Terry. Did I pass or not? This isn't a short answer exam. You know me."

Terry looked down at his folder. Stone was a good agent. She had been able to handle herself in difficult situations. She had finished the tests successfully according to the guidelines.

"Yes, you passed."

* * *

><p>Frankie shook the snow off her coat, the door closing soundly behind her. She lifted her hands to cup her mouth and blew warm air across the chilled flesh. With a nod to the woman behind the counter, she meandered through the various tables and chairs. Reaching the back of the room, she threw herself into the corner booth, making sure her back was to the wall.<p>

Joe's Diner was like any other normal mom and pop restaurant. From her vantage point, the agent could see everything. The main area was filled with the tables, only a few occupied. That wasn't too bad considering the time and weather. The counter was on her right hand side, the well worn swivel stools empty. One of the waitresses stood behind it, bundling silverware and napkins while listening to the line cooks converse through the opening to the kitchen. The décor was old and fading. The carpet needed to be replaced and the low hanging lamps above the booths had seen better days.

Shrugging off her coat, Frankie watched as one of the waitresses approached her table. She was an older woman, maybe early fifties, probably had worked there since she was a teenager. She pulled an order pad and pencil out of her apron and stopped beside the booth.

"Coffee." Frankie told her, shoving her coat to the end of the bench seat against the wall.

The waitresses nodded and scribbled the order down before walking over to the small beverage station. She grabbed the pot of regular and brought it over to the booth, pouring the black liquid into the cup already on the table.

"I'll take a club sandwich. Make sure the chips are fresh, alright?" Frankie immediately grasped the cup and brought it to her lips, the mixture of warmth and caffeine doing wonders.

"Sure thing, sugar." The waitress wrote down the order and walked away.

Frankie gulped down more of the coffee, draining the cup. She set it back down on the chipped saucer, noticing the tiny hairline fracture on the cup's white surface. She traced the almost invisible line with the tip of her finger. Her mind was working overtime, going over anything and everything. One moment it would be analyzing facts from her last case, the next it would be reminding her of the dull ache the burning and squeezing in her chest had dissipated to. Unconsciously she rubbed at the aching spot, her gray sweatshirt crinkling at the movement. Her finger dropped from the cup and began to tap against the tabletop, the rest of her digits soon joining in.

Realizing what she was doing, Frankie glanced down at the hand on her upper chest. With a sigh, she raised it up, rubbing at her eyes and scratching her scalp. She didn't need to think about that. The physical was over, and she had passed. She would meet with Luke tomorrow and get her new assignment. She would be back at work.

She forced her mind back to the case, remembering what she had learned about Carrington, the Goldstein brothers' right hand man. He could be their ticket in, if they could only capture and hold him. As she thought about this, her shoulder tensed up, and she grimaced at the shot of pain. She pressed a hand against the joint, rolling it in a circle until the pain subsided.

Without thinking, she jammed her hand into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone. Flipping it open, she dialed and held it up to her ear. Her eyes roamed the restaurant as she listened to the ringing, waiting for the one thing that could make it all better.

"Hi, beautiful." Bianca's chipper voice answered.

"Hi."

"How are you? How was your test? You had that today, didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." Frankie's free hand found a stray sugar packet and fiddled with it.

"Did it go ok?"

Frankie dropped the pink packet and brought her hand to her face, "Yeah, it was good. They passed me, so I'll be starting soon."

"No problems at all? Your shoulder?" Bianca bit her lip. Anytime she thought about Frankie, especially Frankie working, worry would fill her.

"No, no problems at all. They said I passed with flying colors, whatever that means." She closed her eyes, pushing down the tinge of guilt at the blatant lie. But, Bianca worried. She didn't want her freaking out about something small.

"That's great. I'm so happy to hear that, honey."

"Yeah, it's quite a feat. I've proven I could pass high school gym class." Frankie leaned back as her plate of food was placed in front of her.

"Are you busy right now? What are you doing?"

"Me busy? Oh, I should probably tell ya I won't be available for a few days. I have to pull off this con up north. Shouldn't take too long with my irresistible wit and charm." Frankie smirked as she watched the waitress refill her coffee.

"Really? You think someone could fall for your act?" Bianca smiled.

"I've been told it works now and then. The key is picking out the mark."

"Hmmm, and what does this mark need to be like."

Frankie pulled the toothpicks out of the sandwich, discarding them on the side of the plate, "Well, you want someone rich, first off. No use going after someone poor."

"Of course."

"You gotta make sure there's a way in. For example, you can't go after a loner who never leaves the house or talks to anyone."

"Makes sense. What would you say is the best way to work your way in?"

"The best luck I ever had was getting hit by a car driven by the mark's family."

"That sounds like a very good way. This sounds really easy. It must not be too difficult pulling off cons."

"Nah, there's a really big challenge, actually. Safe to say I failed at it once."

"What's the challenge?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Not falling in love. I did really good on my last con until that part."

"Falling in love with your mark, must be tough." Bianca spoke softly.

"What's tough is being away from you." Frankie popped a chip into her mouth, "And dealing with your mother."

"Frankie." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. I've had it good. I haven't had to see her, yet." She ate another chip, "How are the kids? Acting like they're in a little rascals' episode?"

"No, thank goodness. Miranda will want to call you later to tell you all about her day." Since the agent had left, the little girl had insisted on talking to her every night before going to bed. "She'll be spending the day with Maggie, tomorrow. She's taking her to the Louvre."

Frankie paused mid chew, swallowing roughly before taking a sip of her coffee, "Oh."

"She wanted to spend time with Miranda and thought she'd like the museum."

"I bet it's every six year old's dream to spend hours looking at paintings."

"Frankie…"

"Right, whatever. Sorry. It's cool, Bianca."

Bianca exhaled slowly, "Why don't you call her? You two didn't talk a lot while you were here."

"There was a reason for that. It's not like the phone doesn't work both ways." Frankie mumbled under her breath. She then spoke up, "That's because we have nothing to talk about."

"Frankie she's your sister. Your family."

Frankie's tone was cold, "We haven't been a family for a long time. If she wants to see Miranda, that's fine. I support that. But, we haven't been in each other's lives since before I met you, and there's no reason to start now."

"Ok, Frankie. I'm sorry I brought it up." Why did she keep trying?

Hearing the spark of sadness and defeat in the tone, Frankie shook her head, "No, Bianca you have nothing to be sorry for. I just…I didn't mean to sound mad or anything. I know you mean well…I…there's…I don't need all that right now."

"Ok, I understand."

Frankie rapped her knuckled against the table, "Are you mad?"

"No sweetie, I'm not mad. I promise."

Frankie nodded and pushed her chips around the plate, "How is Miranda doing with the doc?"

"Really great. You'd be so proud of her. She's been so brave."

"I bet she has. She takes after you."

"Smooth."

"I try." Frankie shrugged and sipped at her drink. She gathered her thoughts, "Have you thought more about…seeing someone?"

Bianca chewed on her lip, "I have. I had an informal meeting with someone down the hall from Dr. Lundrum during one of Miranda's sessions."

Frankie hunched over the table, "You know, whatever you want to do, I'm cool with. I mean, with Reese and everything, that's a lot. If it helps talking to one of those doctors, I'm all for it."

"I know you're behind me no matter what I choose. I need to find someone I'm comfortable with and can fit into my schedule." She paused, "What about you?"

Frankie twirled a chip, "What about me?"

"Are you thinking of seeing someone?"

Frankie's eyes widened, "What? No. There's nothing I need help working through." She then lightened her tone, "Except maybe how crazy you make me. But I hear there's no cure for that."


	4. Chapter 4

SugarKane Montgomery: I love you for reading these stories and leaving feedback!

kutee: You should always keep an open mind when it comes to FAB ;) Thank you so much, and hopefully all of you continue to read and enjoy. Erica visit? Hmmmm...

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing the busy room. Agents typed and clicked furiously at their computers, eyes never leaving the lists of information scrolling down the bright screens. Some chewed on the ends of pencils or pen caps. Others sipped at cups of water or coffee, chatting with their neighbors.<p>

Frankie briskly walked out of the elevator. Her hands swung at her sides as she purposely strode forward, confidence shining in her movements. She completely ignored the other people in the room, focus solely on the office door a little ways down. Reaching the door a few seconds later, she turned the knob and swung it open.

Luke looked up, phone to his ear. He shook his head and gestured with his free hand at the empty chair. Frankie slipped out of her coat and tossed it carelessly over the back of the chair. She sat down in the offered chair, arms and legs crossing. She glanced around the office, taking in the minimal décor.

"We don't knock?" Luke hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

"I thought you'd be so happy to see me, I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Frankie smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming there's a good reason for that smirk."

"I passed." Frankie looked him straight in the eye, "You should have the results. I am able to be placed back on active duty and assigned a case."

"So it would seem."

"I want on Goldstein."

Luke exhaled, "I don't believe that would be the best case for you right now."

"What?" Frankie stared hard.

"I'm not going to put you on Goldstein. It's not the best case for your skills. You'd do much better on…"

"No. No way." Frankie cut him off. "You are putting me on that case."

"You telling me what to do, Stone?" Luke's voice deepened.

"I know the case. I've worked it. You're not gonna put me on some stupid low priority case." Frankie's legs uncrossed as she scooted towards the desk, her hands coming out to rest on the wood.

"You are not working the Goldstein case."

"Why? Give me a good reason."

"Your skills are better suited for…"

"Oh, come on. You know I can solve this case. I proved that when I got the closest anyone ever did to catching Carrington."

"Stone, I know that you're too involved in this. Tell me you aren't emotionally involved in this case."

"Luke."

"What happens when an agent gets too emotionally invested in a case? What happens?"

Frankie kept her mouth shut. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed at her face. She knew where he was going with this.

"What happens when an agent lets their emotions get the best of them?"

Frankie bit the inside of her cheek. She took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly. Fingertips tapped against her thigh restlessly. She did not want to think about what he was alluding to. She could do her job. She was certain she could catch the Goldsteins and close the case.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" a feminine voice spoke up from the doorway.

Both of them turned to look. Standing a few inches inside the entrance was a woman. She looked young, probably early twenties. She was dressed in a sharp business jacket and skirt, her thin heels giving her a few extra inches. Her light blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

She walked into the room, a briefcase clutched in her hand. She smiled politely at Luke and stretched out a hand, "Hello, you must be Director Micheals. My name is Dr. Carrie Young."

Luke spared a glance at Frankie as he stood up and roughly shook her hand, "Dr. Young."

"We had a meeting." The new woman said, looking back and forth between the gruff man and the slouched woman.

"Oh, yeah. I apologize for the delay, I was talking with one of my agents."

"Are you Agent Mary-Francis Stone?" the blonde turned towards Frankie.

Frankie looked her over and raised an eyebrow, "You want an autograph? And it's Frankie."

The blonde chuckled lightly, "It's great that you both are here."

"How can we help you, Dr. Young?" Luke asked.

"I am here to confirm my time with Agent Stone tomorrow."

"My time?" Frankie smirked at Luke, "Luke, you dog. What a welcome back present. Of course, I don't have that many dollar bills. I'll have to stop by an atm."

"Stone." Luke's voice had a warning tone.

Frankie's eye twinkled with mirth, "I'm gonna have to say no, though. While strippers…"

"Stone!"

"I mean escorts are a thoughtful gift, I'm not interested."

"Agent Stone," Young frowned, "I am a psychologist."

"That's more creative than the normal cop. Handcuffs are more popular, though, I bet."

The blonde clicked her tongue and shook her head, "I am a psychologist who will be meeting with you as ordered by your superiors. I will be giving you a psychological evaluation which will be the basis of whether or not you return to active duty."

Luke's jaw dropped open. Frankie blinked, her face stoic. "What?"

"I have to be going. I will see you tomorrow, Agent Stone." Young nodded at Luke before leaving the office, softly closing the door behind her.

Frankie sat there, her mind whirling. What had just happened? A psych evaluation? What? She did not need to see a psychologist. She wasn't crazy.

"Luke, what the hell was that?"

"I didn't know about this."

"What do you mean you didn't know about this? What's this?"

Luke stood there looking at the door, a contemplative look on his face.

Frankie's heart rate picked up, and she ripped the package of gum out of her pocket, popping three sticks into her mouth. "I'm not doin' that." She chewed vigorously, "I don' need some new college grad psychoanalyzing me for psych 101."

"Stone."

"Where is this coming from? You said all I needed to do was pass the physical, and I did that. Now you pull this?"

"I'll make some calls, find out what this is all about." Luke sat down and picked up his phone.

Frankie stood up, the toe of her shoe tapping as she crossed and uncrossed her arms. She shoved her hands into her pockets and bent her head, watching as her shoe scuffed against the floor. There was no need for this. It was just another way to stop her from getting back to work and catching the Goldsteins. She took another deep calming breath, releasing the air from her lungs slowly. She needed to stay cool.

"No, I didn't know. You should have told me." Luke hung up the phone. He scratched at the stubble on his chin, "It's a done deal, Stone. You have to talk with this lady."

Frankie rubbed at the back of her neck. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, her mind racing as she thought about the new situation.

"Stone?"

"Fine. Whatever. But, we're not done talkin' about the Goldsteins."

* * *

><p>Miranda stared down at the ground. She kicked at the sandy gravel, the toe of her shoe connecting with a tiny rock and sending it skipping a few feet away. A small cloud of dust rose from her kicks, and a rut began to form. She was so bored.<p>

"Wow, this place is really busy." Maggie smiled down at the child.

Miranda shrugged, continuing her kicking. They had been in line forever. It seemed like everyone in France wanted to visit the Louvre that day. Numerous people stood before them, flipping through travel books and scanning maps.

Maggie sighed, the girl's lack of response being the usual reaction to whatever the doctor said that day. She plastered another smile on her face, "It shouldn't be too much longer. You're going to love this place. There's so much to see."

Miranda didn't say anything. She adjusted the straps of her pink backpack and shuffled her feet, a hip jutting out.

Maggie lightly shook her head. This was not going the way she had hoped at all. The line wasn't moving. Miranda was quiet as a mouse. She was nothing like the girl Maggie remembered. This was not what she had been expecting. Miranda should have been chatting up a storm, eager to finally spend the day with Maggie. It had been so long since the two of them were able to be that – the two of them. Maggie and the munchkin.

"Miranda, how is school going for you?"

"Good."

"Are you learning anything exciting?"

Miranda nodded, "Yeah."

"Like what?" she took a half step forward, the line moving an inch.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well, we had ta write haikus, and Claire had to read hers to the class." Miranda began to explain.

Maggie nodded along, not knowing Claire or anything about haikus.

Miranda trailed off and squinted. Off in the distance, a giant fountain was gleaming in the sun. A family of ducks was landing in the crystal blue water, their quacks echoing. The girl laughed and pointed, "Ducks!"

Maggie peered in the direction she pointed and spotted the flapping wings, "Yes, there are ducks over there."

Miranda unconsciously clutched at Maggie's coat sleeve, "Let's go."

"Miranda, we'll lose our place in line."

"Ducks!"

Maggie chuckled at the enthusiasm. She looked back and forth before settling her gaze on Miranda's beaming face, "Ok, let's go look at the ducks."

"Yea." Miranda pulled on the woman's sleeve, practically dragging her over to the fountain. Maggie was surprised both that the fountain was running and that ducks were floating around in it. She watched happily as Miranda jogged up to the edge of the large fountain. She walked up behind the girl, holding onto her waist as she bent forward over the smooth edge, reaching a hand out to touch the birds.

"Can't reach." Miranda stretched her arm as far as it would go. The ducks swam out of reach, their little webbed feet visible under the water.

"Careful." Maggie kept a firm hold, making sure Miranda didn't fall into the cold water.

"Ducks. Come on." Miranda clenched her eyes shut, trying to force her arm to grow a few inches longer. After a few moments, she gave up and sagged against the marble.

Maggie studied the disappointed child. Wanting to put a smile on that face, she peeked at the ducks. Then, she quacked.

Miranda looked up at her with a confused look. Maggie just smiled and quacked again. She bent her arms and flapped them like wings, quacking again and again. Miranda giggled, "What are you doing?"

"Quack. Talking duck. Quack."

"Talking duck?"

"Quack. They'll come over if we talk duck." Maggie flapped her arms.

Miranda took this in. Maggie looked really silly squatting and quacking. Miranda began to quack. She bent her arms like Maggie and flapped her new wings. Maggie watched her and laughed. This was her munchkin.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when the knock sounded. Bianca set down the folder she had been skimming through and stood up from the couch. She casually strolled over to the door, opening it to reveal a giggling Miranda holding onto Maggie's hand.<p>

"Mommy!" Miranda's dancing eyes shined.

"Hi, honey." Bianca stepped back to let the two enter. "Hi, Maggie."

"Hello, Bianca." Maggie stepped into the penthouse. Her eyes roamed over the place. It was so familiar, yet not. It had been a long time since she had really been there. Not since they first came to Paris.

"Did you have fun, Miranda?" Bianca asked her daughter.

Miranda nodded, "Uh huh. We played with the ducks and ate crepes."

"Wow, that does sound like fun." Bianca smiled. "Why don't you go put your bag away and say hi to your sister?"

"Ok. Bye, Maggie" Miranda waved at the shorter woman before scampering off to her room.

"Bye, Miranda." Maggie waved back, watching her go.

"Sounds like she had a good time." Bianca's voice broke Maggie out of her gaze, and she turned her focus to the other woman.

"Yes, we both did. I love spending time with her."

Silence descended on them. They both stood there, trying to think of something to say.

"I'd really like to do this again, soon. I'll be finding out my new schedule soon, and we can plan a schedule around that." Maggie broke the quiet.

Bianca nodded, "Sure, of course. You could call me, or we could meet for coffee and discuss it."

"Great. I'll probably call you."

"Ok. Um…would you like some tea? I was just about to make some." Bianca offered. It crossed her mind that it would be nice if Maggie said yes. They could sit down and talk. Maybe.

"I can't. Ally is waiting for me." Maggie declined the invitation.

"Right."

They looked at each other for a moment. Then, Maggie turned towards the door. Bianca watched her leave, a hand coming up to rub at her forehead. Footsteps sounded, and she saw Miranda slide into the room out of the corner of her eye.

"Mommy, can I call Frankie?"

Bianca glanced at her watch, "I don't know. She might still be at work."

Miranda frowned, "But Mommy, I wanna tell her about the ducks."

"How about we wait until after dinner?"

"Please." Miranda peered up at her with puppy dog eyes. Her bottom lip began to quiver slightly.

"That's not going to work."

Miranda harrumphed, "It works on Frankie."

'That's because you have Frankie wrapped around your little finger.' Bianca thought. It was true. The agent would do anything for her.

"Come on, Mommy. Pretty please."

Bianca glanced at her watch again. What could it hurt? Besides, she wouldn't mind talking with her too. "Ok."

"Yes!" Miranda shouted gleefully. She sprinted over to the phone, leaning up on her toes to hit the buttons. She hit the speakerphone option and dialed the number, making sure to hit the correct ones.

Bianca watched her, a warm smile playing at her lips. She couldn't help it. She was so happy with the fact that Miranda and Frankie got on so well. She loved them both.

Miranda waited anxiously, listening to the rings. She bounced up and down, wanting the other line to pick up.

"Stone." a cold voice answered.

Miranda recoiled at the hard tone. She had never heard Frankie talk like that to her.

"Hello?"

Bianca frowned and stepped forward. Her eyebrows knitted together. Why was Frankie answering the phone like that? Something wasn't right.

"F-Frankie?" Miranda finally spoke up.

The line went quiet for a second as Frankie glanced at the caller id on her cell. Her tone was a lot brighter when she spoke again, "Kid, hey. How's it goin?"

"Ok."

"What's up? You stayin' out of trouble?"

"Yeah. I played with the ducks."

"Ducks? Did they teach ya how to fly…or play hockey?"

"No, silly." Miranda laughed, already forgetting about the gruff greeting, "Maggie and me spoke duck, and they talked back."

"Oh. Well…that's cool. So…Maggie's a quack…I mean can quack."

Bianca rolled her eyes while Miranda nodded. "Yep, we quacked and they quacked back."

"Guess I gotta start callin' you Daffy now."

"I'm not Daffy."

"Donald? Daisy?"

"I'm kid." Miranda said firmly.

"Then, kid it is. How's your sister? You helping your mom like we talked about?"

"Yep."

"Good. Knew I could count on you."

Miranda beamed at this. Then, a serious shade fell across her features. "Frankie, when are you coming home?"

"Not for a little while. Remember how we talked about this? I have to be here for my job, and you have to be there with your mom and sister."

"Why can't you do your job here?"

"Because my job is here. Know how your mom's office is there in Paris? Well, my office is here in Washington."

"Oh." Miranda thought about this for a second. "Will you be back for my show?"

"I'm gonna try."

Bianca walked over to the phone and placed a hand on Miranda's head, running her hand through brown silk, "Honey, would you go get your sister? We're going to eat dinner soon."

"Ok, Mommy. Bye, Frankie. Love you."

"See ya, kid."

Bianca picked up the phone and held it to her ear, turning off the speaker, "Hey."

"Hi." Frankie coughed lightly and cleared her throat.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Sounds like she had a good day."

Bianca glanced in the direction her daughter had run off to, "She did. She was really excited to tell you about it."

"It's nice to hear from you guys."

Bianca bit her lip and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She flashed back to the cold greeting Frankie had spoken when she had answered her phone. "Is something going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…you sounded upset when you picked up. It startled Miranda."

"I didn't mean to talk like that to her. I didn't look at the number before I answered. I'll remember to check next time."

"Frankie, it's not about checking the number. What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because I know you. I know when you're unhappy or upset. Baby, talk to me. Let me help you."

Bianca waited, listening to the soft breathing on the other side. She closed her eyes, picturing the agent. She was most likely pacing back and forth, alternating between tapping her hands against her legs and scratching at her scalp. She could almost feel the restlessness seeping through the line.

"I'm fine, I swear." Frankie finally said, her voice taking on a gentle tone. "It's just work. Nothin' to worry about."

"What about work? Are you feeling ok?" A tiny jolt of fear shot through Bianca.

"Hey, hey. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." Frankie soothed.

"I can't help it. I wish you would have stayed here. Cambias would love to have you."

"Cambias or you?" a hint of cheekiness.

"Are you saying I don't?"

"You know you have me."

Bianca grinned, "Do I?"

"You don't believe me? Whatever shall I do?"

Bianca opened her mouth to respond when Miranda appeared, Gabby crawling on her hands and knees beside her. The mother bent down and picked Gabrielle up, "Hi, sweetie. You want to say hi to Frankie?" She put the phone between them. "Say hi."

Gabby looked shyly at the phone, her mouth staying shut. Her eyes widened when she heard, "Hey, Gabby. How's it goin?"

Gabrielle opened and closed her mouth a few times, staring at the phone while Bianca encouraged her to speak. After a few seconds, she quietly said, "H-hi."

"Hey, pretty girl. I see you're talking your mom's ear off." Frankie's voice had the tiny child burying her face against her mother's neck, curious eyes peeking out.

"Mommy, are we gonna eat soon?" Miranda piped up.

Bianca nodded, "Yes, we are. Can you set the table?" She watched Miranda agree and skip off into the kitchen.

"She's still not saying much?" Frankie asked, referring to the youngest daughter.

Bianca sighed and hugged the girl closer, "No, she's not."

"The doc said there's nothing wrong. She's just quiet." There was a pause, "A quiet Kane woman. Hmmm…"

Bianca chuckled softly at the attempted humor, "Maybe she's taking after someone else."

"I highly doubt that. Give it time; soon we won't be able to shut her up. Watch her become a public speaker."

Bianca pressed a kiss to the child's head, "She should be walking soon."

"Yeah?" a sense of wistfulness coated the words.

"Yeah." Bianca confirmed. She didn't want to think about how the other woman would be missing the event.

"That's great. That's really great."

Bianca could hear the chair scraping in the kitchen, signaling that Miranda was done with her task. "Sweetheart, I have to go. Can I call you later?"

"You guys can call me anytime, no matter what."

"I love you."

"You too."


	5. Chapter 5

MelovePezberry: Thank you! Never stop writing? I'll do my best.

* * *

><p>Bianca sat down on the edge of her bed. The mattress sunk down a little, the plush softness immediately cradling her contours. Miranda had finally fallen asleep after two bedtime stories. The little girl was still getting used to her mother reading to her again, and it was taking longer than normal for the child to settle down. Before Frankie had returned to the States, Miranda had insisted on the agent being the one to tell her a story before bed, and she meant tell a story. Bianca chuckled quietly at the memories. Poor Frankie had been forced to invent stories on the spot. She had gotten better as time went on, planning them out before it was time for lights out, but at the beginning she was stuck at the bedside hopelessly searching for anything that could be a good tale. Some of them had been quite interesting, actually. The shorter woman had developed a knack for twisting the day's events into dashing tales of monsters, princesses, and pirates.<p>

Laying back, her body slowly fell against the sheets. She wiggled under the blankets and pulled them up to her chest, letting the warmth comfort her. It had been a long day. She hadn't stayed still while Miranda had been out with Maggie. She had gone to a very important meeting while Gabrielle played with Joan. She let out a relaxing sigh, her tired body sinking into the cozy embrace of cotton and silk. A lazy hand crawled out of the cocoon and groped around on the nearby table. After a few seconds, her fingers came into contact with the cool surface of her cell phone. Bianca picked it up and hit a few buttons, bringing it up to her ear as she burrowed deeper into her bed.

"If you keep this up, I might think you miss me or something." Frankie's voice teased gently.

Bianca groaned as she stretched out her limbs, "I think I've figured out why I date you."

"I could have told you that. My endearing wit and charm. My devilish good looks."

"Your ability to make my children go to sleep."

There was a slight pause, "You date me because I'm boring. I can see this is a fun phone call. Maybe I should start reading from the phonebook before staring at the paint dry."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "You're not boring. Miranda needed two bedtime stories again. Rupunzel didn't cut it."

"Of course it didn't. Have you actually listened to that story? She needs something to dream about, and chicks with long hair that people use as a ladder isn't the stuff dreams are made of."

"You've spoiled her for all future storybook stories." Bianca faked a sigh.

"That's my job. I spoil her and leave the rest up to you. We're like good cop, bad cop."

"And I'm the bad cop?"

"Well…I'll be the bad cop if you want. We can practice." Frankie's voice lowered.

Bianca rolled onto her side, "I met with Jason today."

"Not exactly the answer I was lookin' for."

"Frankie."

"I know, I know." Frankie's tone changed, "Jason as in lawyer Jason?"

"Yes. We talked about Reese." Bianca chewed on her bottom lip.

"Are you ok?"

Bianca closed her eyes at the mixture of worry and care in the question, "Yes. We just…he said I could go for an annulment. Because she…she married me under false pretenses."

"Is that what you want?"

"She tried to kill my daughter."

"I know. Trust me, I have not forgotten. But still, I mean, it can't be that easy."

"He said it would be fairly simple, actually."

"You know what I mean."

Bianca swallowed thickly. She knew that Frankie wasn't talking about the process. She was talking about her. "This is what I want. I need to make sure she stays as far away from my children and me as possible."

"She's never going anywhere near you." Frankie's voice was firm. "She's in jail. If they don't get her on murder, we'll get her on so much she won't see daylight for the rest of her life. I promise she won't hurt you or the kids ever again."

"Frankie."

"I'd kill her before she could lay a hand on you."

"I know. I don't want that. I don't want you near that." Bianca rubbed at her forehead. She was frustrated with herself. She let out a harsh breath.

"Hey, Bianca."

"Yeah."

"It's ok, ya know."

Bianca sniffed, "What is?"

"I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I can understand that this is hard for you. You married her, Bianca. Hell, you...you loved…her."

"No, Frankie." Bianca felt the prick of tears at the corner of her eye.

"Bianca, come on. It has to be tough going through any kind of divorce or whatever."

Bianca inhaled sharply, "She tried to kill my daughter. She wanted to kill us. She had you shot!" She roughly scrubbed at her eyes, her hand shaking as it tangled in her hair, "I hate her."

"No, Bianca you don't."

"Don't act like you know how I feel, Frankie. How could you possibly say that?" Bianca sat up.

"Bianca, you don't hate her. I'm not sure you could hate anybody."

"What, I'm just some weak person who forgives everyone? Frankie, she tried to…"

"I know what she wanted to do." Frankie cut her off. "But god, Bianca…listen. Don't hate her, ok. I don't want you to, and you don't either."

"Why are you saying this?"

She could hear the floorboards creak under Frankie's pacing, "I never want you to hate anyone. It's not…it's not a good thing. It doesn't help anything. I know, ok. I know. You don't want to be that type of person."

"What person?"

"The one who is so full of hate they let it run their entire life. I've dealt with so many people like that. You can dislike her. But don't hate her. Let me hate her. You focus on what's best for you and the kids."

Bianca took this in, a sense of concern filling her, "Frankie? Is there something…"

"Bianca…I get that you need to do this." Frankie interrupted. "I get that. I'm cool with it. I wouldn't mind dating a single woman. But…don't act like this is about you hating her. You don't hate her. You might want to, but we both know you don't. So, please…just…don't lie to yourself."

Bianca took a shuddering breath. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I love you."

"You better. You called me boring." Frankie joked.

Bianca glanced at the empty expanse of bed next to her, "I wish you were here."

"You're only saying that because Miranda is hooked on my awesome stories."

"That she is."

There was a moment of comfortable silence. Bianca settled back down, her head resting on the fluffy pillow. She listened as Frankie coughed lightly, "You were sayin' that Gabby will be walkin' soon, huh?"

"Yeah, she will." Bianca grinned at the thought of her youngest.

"She didn't yet, though, huh? I mean, there was some time between since we last talked and now."

"No, she didn't." Bianca's brown orbs shone with tenderness.

"What do…how does she…does she just stand up and walk? What if she falls?"

"We'll catch her." Bianca bit her lip. "Honey, I'm sorry that you'll miss it. But, it'll be ok. It's not the same, but I'll make sure either I or Joan tapes it and we'll send it to you."

"Whoa, whoa. Bianca, it's fine." Frankie stops her. "It's not a big deal. I was only wonderin'. I know nothing about kids. Curious, I guess."

"Sweetheart, it is a big deal. You just said I shouldn't lie to myself. You shouldn't lie, either. Trust me. Please baby, trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Tell me how you feel."

Frankie stopped walking. She found herself in the center of her small house, right in front of the worn couch. The lights were off, and the cloudy sky was only letting a few stray beams of sunlight in, causing the room to be dim. She brought a fist up to her mouth, the skin resting against her closed lips. Her eyes scanned the area. The empty soundless room filled with impersonal belongings. The interior of the house was matched by the gloomy snow ridden exterior. She felt an emotional tightening in her chest and fumbled with the stick of gum in her pocket.

Bianca waited patiently, sensing the other woman would need time to answer. She turned on her side, facing the other side of the bed. Keeping the phone pressed to her ear, she let her free hand trace a path out, connecting with the cool emptiness. She laid there, arm outstretched, and closed her eyes. She imagined her fingers coming into contact with rumbled clothing and smooth skin. The cold silk turned into warm flesh, and she thought of sleepy brown eyes winking at her.

Chewing on the gum, Frankie ran a hand through her hair and rubbed at her nose. She walked into the kitchen, and studied the inventory of alcohol she had left behind before leaving on her last case. Turning her back to the bottles, she leaned back against the wall, her eyes automatically closing. Behind the dark eyelids, the kitchen transformed into a brightly lit room, the chrome and metal of the appliances gleaming in the light. She was leaning against the counter, Miranda sitting next to her. The kid was rambling on about what Father Christmas would bring her. Frankie smirked, knowing what was in store for the girl. Peering across the room, her smirk turned into a full blown grin as Bianca entered, Gabrielle on one hip. It was one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

She opened her eyes, and the vision was gone. She was still in her tiny kitchen with the dingy furniture. "We're doing the right thing. You and the kids need to be there. I need to be here. But…I just…" she trailed off.

"You just what, baby?"

Frankie shook her head and let out a humorless laugh, "I'm so crazy about you. So damn crazy."

"I'm pretty sprung on you, too." Bianca spoke reassuringly.

"Good to know."

"What are we going to do about it?"

Frankie hunched her shoulders in a shrug and leaned further against the wall, "We could have phone sex."

Bianca couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected comment. That was just like Frankie to tell a joke during a tense moment. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas."


	6. Chapter 6

SBian75: Hug!

dimmingsoul: Perfect timing. :) Back together? Wait...they're not supposed to stay apart on different continents forever? ;)

SugarKane Montgomery: Frankie's snarky comments are pretty awesome. One of my favorite aspects of her character (if I had to choose favorite aspects. I kinda adore all aspects about these characters.) As for the relationship, FAB just work together, in my opinion (for a number of reasons I won't bore you with). I'm glad you see it, too. The therapist...

* * *

><p>The heat penetrated through the thin cardboard cup, indicating the scalding temperature of the coffee within. Frankie could barely feel it, her fingers and hands numb with cold. She wrapped one hand more firmly around the cup and used the other to flip the collar of her coat tighter around her neck. The cold winter wind blew harshly, and small flakes of snow twirled in its grasp. The agent ducked her head down, trying to protect her face from the brunt of the attack. She didn't feel as it passed over her frozen ears.<p>

Keeping her head low, she peered up to see the office building she had been directed to. Picking up speed, she jogged up the sidewalk and rammed through the door. A sigh of relief left her lips as the warm interior enveloped her, starting at once to thaw her frozen limbs. Stepping further into the lobby, Frankie lifted her head. She absently rubbed at her ears and walked to the left. She took the stairs up to the third floor, her still half frozen body taking its time to reach the right level. Making it, she pushed open the door and moved inside.

The waiting room was somewhat small. There were a few chairs placed up against the wall, and a table full of magazines and a potted plant served as guards at either end of the row. The secretary was perched across from the chairs. She didn't look up at the sound of the door being opened, instead choosing to continue her perusal of the latest celebrity gossip online.

Frankie scanned the room, her eyes settling on the woman. The lady kept with her reading, never acknowledging the new arrival. The agent snuck a glance at the door she had come in through. Looking back at the desk, she took a sip of her coffee and strolled over.

"Hi, my name is Stone. I'm supposed to have an appointment with Dr. Young."

The secretary waved her hand towards the chairs, not looking up from her computer screen, "Have a seat. The doctor will see you shortly."

Frankie opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She wasn't going to comment. She wanted to get this done with as soon as possible. While it would be so easy, any mocking comment would cause her to run the risk of being there longer than she wanted to. So, with another gulp of coffee, she turned to the chairs and sat down. A quick perusal of the selections confirmed that all of the magazines were at least a year old. While she had never actually read any of them, she was sure she could survive happily keeping it that way. Not to mention all of the crosswords had been filled out…with pen. And some of the answers were completely wrong. Amateurs.

Frankie sat back in her chair and kicked her feet out, crossing them at the ankle. She intermittently drank from her cup, the heat and caffeine doing the wonders she craved. Her fingers began to tap against the arm of the chair. She didn't want to be there. She didn't think she needed to be. She was fit to return to duty. She wasn't suffering from any post traumatic stress. She wasn't going to go crazy and start shooting people. She was…normal. She just wanted to get back to work.

Rubbing at her eyes, her mind started to wander. Gabrielle would be walking soon. That was an incredible thought. It really blew her mind, for some reason. One day the girl was crawling up a storm and the next she'd be walking around. How would Miranda react to that? The kid would probably immediately teach her sister how to cross the street safely. Frankie chuckled under her breath, remembering when she had started working as the kids' nanny. The kid had been adamant on how to cross the road, making sure to teach the clueless agent how to do it. Can't forget the steps, they're important.

Her chuckle died down and a small frown came to her face. She shouldn't be focusing on things like that. She needed to think about the case. All of her attention needed to be on work. Bianca and the kids were safe, that's all that mattered. She wasn't going to be one of those people who sat around daydreaming in front of their computers with pictures of their family as the background. She was never meant to be someone like that.

"Agent Stone?"

Frankie looked up, her thoughts disappearing as she spotted Dr. Young. The woman stood a few feet away, a pleasant smile on her face. She was dressed in a tweed skirt suit, the top few buttons of her white blouse unbuttoned to show the subtle hint of the swell of her breasts. Blinking, Frankie stood up and slowly walked over to the blonde. Reaching the woman, she tossed her empty cup into the nearby trash bin. Dr. Young tilted her head and led the way down the short hallway to her office. Frankie followed at a sedate pace.

They entered the office, and the psychologist gestured towards the comfy looking couch in the center of the room. Frankie took off her coat and threw it over the arm of the sofa before sitting down. She watched as the blonde picked up a folder and pen from her desk. She then walked over to the chair across from Frankie. She sat down gingerly. She crossed her legs, her skirt riding up a few inches to reveal smooth skin. She leaned back in her chair and smiled at the brunette.

"Good afternoon, Agent Stone. May I call you Mary?"

Frankie smirked, "If you call me that, I will have to go to counseling for violent tendencies. It's Frankie. Don't ever call me Mary."

"Alright, Frankie." She leaned forward and flipped open the folder, her shirt billowing out to show a peek inside. "Do you know why the bureau decided to send you here?"

Was this lady for real? "Because you gave them a discount at Strippers R Us?"

"I'm sorry?" Young glanced up.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "They sent me here because I was involved in a situation that forced me to take medical leave."

"That is correct. Would you like to talk about it, Frankie?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I wouldn't like to talk about it."

"What would you like to do?"

Frankie raised a subtle eyebrow at the tone, "Leave and get back to work."

"Frankie, I'm sure you want to talk about what happened."

"You are? Well, I'm sure I don't. Listen, there is nothing to talk about. I'm fine. I don't need therapy. I'm not interested in your help or whatever else you might want to give me. Ask me whatever questions that folder tells you to so I can get back to work."

Young stared at the agent, Frankie's hard eyes never wavering. Pursing her lips, she uncapped her pen, "You were shot, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Hurt."

Young looked at her, "Hurt how?"

"Hurt like a piece of metal entered my body at lightning speed. Funny how getting shot hurts. I woulda thought it would feel great." The sarcastic tone was not lost.

"What were you thinking when it happened?"

"Ow."

"Agent Stone."

"Ok, it was more like, holy fucking hell this hurts like a bitch. Better?"

"Are you being uncooperative, Agent Stone?"

"No I am not, doctor. And it hurts that we're already not on a first name basis anymore." Frankie crossed her arms, a smirk firmly in place.

"Frankie, do you feel angry about what happened to you?"

"Dr. Young, I am only angry that my ability to perform my job was taken from me for a short while. However, I am ready to go back to work, and I am fully capable of performing as I have done since joining the bureau. I do not have any lasting mental problems stemming from the shooting. I am as mentally fit as when I was recruited. Now, are you done asking me stupid useless questions, or do you have any more?"

* * *

><p><em>The hallway was dark, only a few candles lighting the area. Bianca looked around, not knowing where she was. Shadows danced across the walls as the lights flickered. She swallowed and clutched at her nightgown. The flimsy white material sunk in between her fingers.<em>

_Taking a steadying breath, her bare feet began to move down the hall. She knew she needed to be somewhere. But where? Where was she supposed to go? She was supposed to meet someone. She kept walking down the hall, her feet connecting with the hard wood floor underneath. She listened intently, but there was no sound. She wracked her brain, trying to remember who she was supposed to meet._

_Off in the distance, she heard a low rumble. Her feet hurried towards the sound. The rumble grew louder and louder until she was able to make out what it was._

_Thunder._

_It was thundering. She held her breath, focusing on trying to make out the sounds. The patter of rain falling on the roof joined in with the rumbling, and she briefly wondered if there was lightning. She felt a shiver as another loud burst of thunder echoed down the long hall. A sense of foreboding filled her. She needed to find who she was looking for. They were in danger._

_She ran down the hall, the rush of air following her causing the candles to flicker harshly. She ran as fast as she could, knowing somehow that danger was close at hand. The storm had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, and she could feel her skin chilling to the bone._

_After what seemed like hours, the hallway ended in a lone wooden door. Without thought, Bianca ripped the door open, somehow knowing this was where she was supposed to go. She hurried inside. The room was in complete and utter darkness. She fumbled around, working to find a candle._

_Suddenly, a small flame appeared in front of her. Bianca jumped back in surprise. She held a hand to her chest as a gentle laugh greeted her. She peeked over at dancing brown eyes and a charming grin._

"_Bianca'la, what are you doing? I didn't scare ya, did I?" Frankie held the candle up higher._

"_Frankie." Bianca exhaled, her hand dropping to her side. She was supposed to meet Frankie. How could she have forgotten?_

"_Took ya long enough. Where ya been? I've been waiting for you forever." Frankie turned to her side and set the candle down on a table._

"_I-I got lost. I'm sorry I'm late." Bianca apologized, confused. There was something wrong, she could feel it._

"_Lost? I've been right here the whole time. You didn't forget, did you?"_

"_No, I'd never forget." Bianca gazed around at the darkness. "Frankie, why are we here?"_

_Frankie gave her a duh look, "My job, of course. This is where I work."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I have to go now. You were supposed to be here so much sooner." Frankie shook her head._

"_Where are you going?" Bianca reached out a hand to stop her, fear trickling in._

_Frankie only stood there, somehow out of reach. A smile played at the corners of her lips. Then, a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning blinded Bianca, forcing her to close her eyes. When she opened them, Frankie stood there, peering lazily down at her chest. Bianca followed her gaze to see a circle of blood forming on the agent's chest. Frankie lifted her head, eyes locking on Bianca's, "Bianca, what's happening?"_

"_No, no, no." Bianca chanted. She fought to rush over to the wounded woman, but something was holding her back. It felt like she was pushing against a brick wall. "God, no. Frankie! Look at me. Baby, look at me."_

_Frankie's head had lolled to the side, and she swayed on her feet as the circle of blood got bigger. Bianca pushed and pushed, using all her strength, but she could not move. Hopelessness took over as she begged with her lover, "Frankie, look at me. You're going to be ok, just stay with me. Damn it! No, no, no, NO! I love you, please."_

_A figure meandered up to the agent's side. They placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her to face them. Bianca choked as the candle's light brightened to show Reese, a gun in her hand. She held the weapon firmly and dragged the muzzle up Frankie's body till it rested against the middle of her upper chest. Frankie just stood there, eyes half closed._

"_Not so tough now, is she?" Reese pressed the gun harder into her chest._

"_NO! Reese, please. Don't do this. Don't do this." Bianca screamed helplessly._

"_Aww, that's my favorite saying. I so do love when you scream it for me. Do it again." A deeper voice spoke up._

_Out of the darkness another form appeared, stepping up behind Frankie. He grinned evilly at Bianca, his cold dead eyes showing no emotion. His smile grew as he rested one hand on Frankie's shoulder, his eyes never leaving Bianca's._

"_Say it one more time."_

_Bianca watched as Michael Cambias plunged a knife into Frankie's back._

"NNNNOOOOO!"

Bianca bolted up, the sheets tangled around her legs. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and a cold sweat clung to her damp skin. Wild eyes flitted around as her hands clawed at the mess of silk and cotton. The room was dark, the only light coming from the bedside clock.

With a great heave, Bianca tore away the sheets and flung herself out of bed. Tears blurred her eyes. She flew around the room, searching everywhere. She ran out, skidding down the short hallway. She threw open the first door she came to and sprinted inside. Where was Frankie? Oh god, they killed her. They killed her.

A soft sigh caught her attention, and Bianca spun around to see the tiny bed in the center of the room, the headboard pushed up against the wall. Miranda turned onto her side, her small hands nestling under her pillow. Holding a hand against her mouth, Bianca stumbled back, her body falling out of the room. She rushed back to her bedroom, her entire body shaking.

They had killed her.

Her mind could not stop repeating that one sentence. The scene played over and over again in her brain. Reese holding a gun to a bleeding Frankie. Michael Cambias showing up and stabbing her. Frankie standing there, unable to do anything.

Legs giving out, Bianca crashed to the floor. Her hand smacked against the bedside table, and her phone clattered to the ground. She stared at it. Then, she grasped at it, unsteady fingers dialing. She held it to her ear, fear building as the phone rang again and again.

"Hello?"

"F-Frankie?" Bianca croaked, tears blocking her throat.

"Bianca? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Frankie was instantly on alert. She set down the sandwich she had picked up for dinner and stood up.

"Frankie." She was alive! She answered. She wasn't dead. They didn't kill her.

"Bianca, talk to me. Where are you? Are the kids ok?" Frankie purposefully walked towards her front door, searching for her coat and keys. "God, it's like three in the morning out there, isn't it?"

Bianca sniffled, "You're ok."

"Yeah, of course I'm ok. I'm fine." Frankie tugged on her coat, "Where are you? Are you at the Penthouse? I'll call security."

Bianca gulped in air, the pounding in her chest slowing down. Frankie was ok. The younger woman fought for composure, "I-I saw them k-kill you. They killed you, Frankie."

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Frankie pocketed her keys. She could make it to headquarters in twenty minutes if she hurried. She could get into contact with the Paris section and get people over there to help out.

Bianca shook her head. God, it had only been a dream. A stupid dream. "I'm…we're ok, Frankie. It was a silly dream. I'm sorry. We're fine."

"A dream? Are you sure? Is somebody there, Bianca?"

"No, no. It's only, it was only a dream. I can't believe I did this." How could she have been so crazy? Calling Frankie up about a dream and most likely freaking her out. Frankie was on the other side of the Atlantic. She was twenty-five years old. She should be able to handle this. But, it had been so real.

Frankie exhaled loudly, "Damn it, Bianca. You scared the hell out of me. I thought somethin' had happened."

"I'm so sorry. I had a nightmare. It's nothing."

Frankie shrugged her coat off and hung it up, "Must have been pretty bad for you to call me at three in the morning. What happened? Did me and the kid decide to start our own cooking show? I promised we'd put that off for a few more years."

Bianca couldn't help but feel grateful at how Frankie was attempting to play off what had probably been a very scary few minutes. "No, nothing like that. I just had a bad dream."

"Come on, tell me. I need something to do while eating. You know how bored I can get."

Bianca dug her palm into her forehead, "I dreamed that you were killed right in front of me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Did I at least get in a good punch or two before I got taken out?"

"Frankie, it's not funny. You died!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Frankie sighed. "It was only a dream, baby. Nothing is gonna happen to me. I'm not even on a case yet."

"Just like nothing was going to happen to you on your last case?" Bianca bit out angrily.

Frankie stayed silent for a moment, fiddling with the sandwich wrapping. "It rarely happens, Bianca. It was just a fluke or something. It won't happen again."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I would never hurt you like that. Besides, I've heard that I'm kinda scrappy in a fight."

Bianca involuntarily chuckled, "You better not be getting into any fights, Frankie Stone."

"Me? I'm an angel. I would never dream of getting into a fight." Frankie picked up her sandwich. "Go to sleep. Everything is ok. I promise."

"I love you."

"Which is why I willingly put down my food for you." Frankie joked, her tone then going more serious, "Hey, I, you know, love you too. Now, go to sleep. Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

dimmingsoul: Lesson of the day - always check for updates whenever you can. :) I think Michael would give anyone nightmares. Dr. Young might help Frankie. A shrink and Frankie...could be an interesting mix. I'm glad you feel the wait is worth it. Hopefully you keep feeling that way (and hopefully this update wasn't too long of a wait for you). Don't kill anyone? I make no promises (though how am I supposed to kill them? There's no threat, is there?). Gabby? Come now, be nice to poor Gabs. She's part of the family too!

kutee: Late for work? I feel I should tell you that work is more important than reading my updates...but I kinda don't want to. So, read away! Work can wait. Coworkers? Cool. Tell anyone. The more the merrier! As for Frankie's real first name, Frankie is so much cooler of a name than Mary (and Frankie hates her full name as it is.). There was no way she would let Dr. Young call her that. Hope the wait for this update wasn't too long for you. :)

* * *

><p>Bianca stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body. Dark damp locks framed her face, tiny droplets of water falling every once in a while against her smooth shoulder. She walked over to the closet and pulled the large doors open, revealing the extensive wardrobe inside. She plucked out a red blouse and long black skirt. The towel fell away from her body with the flick of a wrist, exposing her sensitive flesh to the cool morning air. She quickly slipped into the outfit, finishing the look with a pair of black leather boots. A few quick brushes had her hair up in a tight bun.<p>

She could hear the tinkling of voices down the hall, a giggle or two interjected between bouts of words. The tall brunette strolled into the kitchen, a smile coming to her face at the sight of her children huddled around the table. Gabrielle was situated in her chair, a mixture of bananas and kiwi fruits waiting to be eaten in front of her. Miranda sat next to her, a plate of steaming scrambled eggs and a glass of milk making up her breakfast.

"I don't want eggs." The little girl insisted, poking unenthusiastically at the mound of yellow.

"Good morning." Bianca announced her arrival, bending down to peck her daughters on the head before sitting in one of the empty chairs. Joan bustled over with a plate of eggs and toast in one hand, coffee on the other.

"Good morning, Mrs. Williams." Joan greeted, setting the food down.

Bianca's jaw tensed slightly, "Please Joan, call me Bianca or Ms. Montgomery."

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting." Joan apologized with a small smile before walking back over to the stove.

"Mommy, I don't want eggs." Miranda stared at her breakfast with a frown. "Can I have Cap'n Crunch? Please."

"Miranda, Joan made you eggs for breakfast." Bianca sipped at her coffee, testing it.

"But Cap'n Crunch is so much better. Please, Mommy. It's good for me, 'member."

Bianca shook her head, "It's full of sugar."

"Sugar's good for me. Frankie says so." Miranda peered up at her with pouty eyes.

"I can't believe she had to get you addicted to that stuff before she left." Bianca muttered. Her daughter was never into sugary fake cereal before the agent had shown up. Now if it wasn't her favorite waffles, it had to be Cap'n Crunch.

Miranda tried one last ditch effort, "Frankie eats it all the time. She'd let me."

Bianca's throat tightened at the reminder. "Frankie's not here. Now, eat your eggs before they get cold."

Hearing the slight tremor in her mother's voice, Miranda wisely kept her mouth shut. There was that look in her eyes again. She got it a lot now that Frankie was gone. It made Miranda feel sad whenever she saw it. With a sniff, the girl pricked a piece of egg and brought it to her mouth, chewing slowly.

Bianca closed her eyes. A flash of candlelight and the gleam of a knife appeared against her eyelids. She swiftly blinked her eyes open, not wanting to relive the dream she had last night. She pushed a loose wisp of hair behind her ear and glanced at her daughter. She knew it had been hard on the child. Miranda had been dealing really well with everything that had happened, but she still wanted to cling to certain remnants of the past few months. Who could blame her? Bianca did too.

Clearing her throat, the mother tried to start a new conversation, "Did you have a good time with Maggie when she took you to the museum?"

Miranda shrugged but gave a tiny nod as well. "The ducks were fun."

"You seemed really excited when you got home." Bianca pushed a little.

"Yeah." Miranda took a large gulp of milk, not really into the conversation.

"Did you like spending time with Maggie?"

"I guess so. She was funny." Miranda carefully set her glass down on the table and ate the remainder of her food.

"Would you like to spend more time with her?"

"Would I hafta stand in line again?"

"I don't know. Probably not. I'm sure there are a lot of things you could do."

Miranda nodded, "Okay." It might be fun. Maggie wasn't so bad after she stopped making her stand in line forever.

Silence followed as Bianca bit into her cold toast. Miranda crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, thinking hard. The look her mommy got was gone, and she didn't want to bring it back, but she wanted to ask her something and now was a good time. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can Frankie tell me a story?"

Bianca gave her a confused look, "Tell you a story?"

"Tonight, when I go to sleep." Miranda clarified. "Please."

Bianca took in the hopeful look and bated breath the little girl was projecting. She grinned softly, "When we call her tonight, we'll ask her if she can tell you a story."

"Yes!" Miranda bounced in her seat, a triumphant hand shooting up into the air. Frankie's stories were the best.

Bianca couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's joy. She focused on that instead of the whisper in her ear asking her to say it one more time.

* * *

><p>The office was buzzing with activity as usual. Cambias was in talks with a new start-up company that had been generating a lot of revenue the past few months. The owners were interested in selling their company to the conglomerate, and Cambias was always willing to talk to potential money-makers.<p>

Bianca leaned back in her chair, the finance executives closing the door gently behind themselves. The meeting had finished five minutes earlier, and after a spatter of small talk, the three gentlemen were on their way back to their offices.

Bianca ran a hand across her forehead, fingertips running over tense creases. A quiet sigh filled the room, and her eyes blinked tiredly. The meeting had been important, there was no way she couldn't have it. But, she had barely heard anything the men had said. She couldn't concentrate on any of the financial sheets or talk of projections. It was almost like she hadn't even been there.

She was tired. So tired. Waking up at three in the morning did not help. Waking up at three in the morning in a blind panic was even worse. Her heart had been pumping so hard and her mind had been running a mile a minute. She had been so scared.

"God." Bianca whispered, cupping her hands around her face. It had been so real. The boom of thunder, the flash of lightning, the voices. The way the blood had spread across Frankie's chest.

Bianca bit her lip, willing the images away. Why did she have to dream that? Why did Frankie have to die? Throughout the day, all she would see were Frankie's helpless eyes asking her what was happening.

She needed to focus on her work. There was so much to do with the potential buy, let alone the rest of what the company was doing. She shouldn't be worrying about something that didn't even happen. Frankie was fine. They had talked. Everything was ok. There was nothing to worry about. Right?

Her hands dropped from her face, and she reached out to the telephone. She picked up the handle and held it to her ear, quickly dialing a number.

"Mr. Dupont, please." She waited a few moments. "Jason? Bianca Montgomery. Yes, I'm doing well. I was wondering if I could meet with you tomorrow to talk about that thing. Yes? Thank you so much. That would be perfect. Thank you."

She hung up the phone, and wrote the appointment in her planner. It was important that she get this done with as soon as possible. Jason Dupont was one of the most recommended divorce lawyers out there. He would be able to help her.

As she set the pen down and closed the planner, her eyes caught the corner of something small and white at the edge of a pile of papers. She slid it out from beneath the leaning tower and studied the object. It was a business card. Dr. Isabel Custeau. Psychiatrist.

It was the woman Bianca had briefly met with once when she had taken Miranda to her appointment. She picked up the card and held it up.

_Frankie's head had lolled to the side, and she swayed on her feet as the circle of blood got bigger. Bianca pushed and pushed, using all her strength, but she could not move. Hopelessness took over as she begged with her lover, "Frankie, look at me. You're going to be ok, just stay with me. Damn it! No, no, no, NO! I love you, please."_

_A figure meandered up to the agent's side. They placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her to face them. Bianca choked as the candle's light brightened to show Reese, a gun in her hand. She held the weapon firmly and dragged the muzzle up Frankie's body till it rested against the middle of her upper chest. Frankie just stood there, eyes half closed._

"_Not so tough now, is she?" Reese pressed the gun harder into her chest._

Trembling hands picked the phone back up and dialed.

* * *

><p>The wind whistled through the cracks in the house, causing Frankie to roll her eyes. She hated the winter. She really hated this winter. It was so cold. She had woken up and gotten ready to go into the office, only to discover another blizzard had descended upon the city. The snow was piling up, and the roadways looked beyond dangerous. Well, what little she could see that would be construed as a roadway looked dangerous. She had actually contemplated braving the wintery weather to meet with Michaels, but a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Bianca's warned her that if she even stepped foot outside she'd regret it. So, she didn't step foot outside.<p>

Not stepping foot outside meant she had to stay inside. In the house. Oh, man. The agent paced around the small building, hands shoved into her pockets. She was dressed for work, white shirt with black trouser and suit jacket. She had her scuffed shoes on, and used them to kick at the floor. There was now a large black gash in her kitchen.

What was there to do? She had tried to call the office earlier, but the lines were busy. Most likely many of the agents had called in, citing the weather as a reason to skip work that day. She could get smashing drunk. There was still the vodka in the freezer. But, she didn't really want to. Hell, since she had been living with the Montgomery clan, her appetite for liquid fire had dwindled. It wasn't completely gone, but she didn't have the urge to down bourbon like it was water now.

Entering the bedroom, her eyes landed on the two pieces of luggage haphazardly resting next to the wall. They were where she had left them the first night she had arrived back in the States. Some things had been removed from them, but for the most part they were as full as when she had opened that front door for the first time in who knows how long. Her shoulders slumped as she took in the bags. She didn't want to unpack them. She never unpacked. Unpacking meant exchanging the clothes inside for a few new ones. Unpacking meant taking out her toothbrush so she could brush her teeth before moving on to the next case. Frankie Stone didn't unpack. She never stuck around in the house long enough to need to.

But for some reason, she was still there.

She was still in that house. She wasn't careening off to her next assignment. She was, for lack of better terms, stuck. But, if she unpacked, that would mean she was staying. She didn't want to stay. She needed to get on the Goldstein case. She wanted to get out of there and go catch Carrington and the Goldsteins and whoever else was associated with them. Who was she kidding? She wanted to be in Paris, that's where she wanted to be.

Inhaling deeply, Frankie pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Manny's Pizza."

"Yeah, are you guy's delivering?" Frankie asked.

"We deliver in anything."

"Cool. I want a small thin crust with the works." Frankie ordered, giving him her address.

"Thirty minutes." The guy told her before hanging up, most likely to start on her order.

Frankie threw her phone onto the bed, where it landed with a thud. She glared at the bags before walking over to them. She'd unpack until the food arrived. There was no harm in taking a few things out.

She opened the first bag she came to and started slowly pulling out the contents. A rumpled black shirt came out, followed by a pair of blue jeans. She blindly chucked everything onto the bed, heedless of where it landed.

Clothes, clothes, clothes. Shirts, jeans, trousers, socks. It all flew through the air and landed in a heap on the bed. Frankie stopped paying attention to what she was doing, instead letting her mind roam. She thought back to the night before, when she had received the frantic phone call from Bianca. The other woman had scared the life out of the agent. Frankie never wanted to hear the terrified tone Bianca had used. Bianca should never have to use that tone, ever. After hanging up with the younger woman, Frankie had called security and had them discreetly check the area and stand guard outside the penthouse for the rest of the night.

Her hand hit something hard, jarring her out of her thoughts. Frankie peeked down to see the cover of a book. She pulled it out and grinned. It was the book of Shakespeare poems Bianca had bought. Excitedly, Frankie flipped the book open. The pages swirled, stopping on a specific page. Something fell out, slipping to the ground as the woman read the title of the poem.

"Not Marbled, Nor The Gilded Monuments." Frankie spoke, her eyes scanning down to read the poem. " Not marbled, nor the gilded monuments of princes shall outlive this powerful rhyme. But you shall shine more bright in these contents than unswept stone, besmear'd with sluttish time. When wasteful war shall statues overturn, and broils root out the work of masonry, nor Mars his sword nor war's quick fire shall burn the living record of your memory. 'Gainst death and all-oblivious enmity shall you pace forth. Your praise shall still find room even in the eyes of all posterity that wear this world out to the ending doom. So, till judgement that yourself arise, you live in this, and dwell in lovers' eyes."

Frankie carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, the book open in her hands. She re-read the poem, mouthing along with the words. Blinking, she tore her eyes away from the page and looked down at the floor to where the bookmark had landed. A white rectangle stared back at her, and she bent down, scooping it up in her hand. She turned it over.

Four smiling faces beamed back at her. A Christmas tree sat in the background, twinkling with lights and ornaments. Before it sat Bianca, Gabrielle in her lap and Frankie beside her. Miranda was strewn across the floor at the adult's feet, a cheesy grin on her face. That had been the most hectic picture to take in the history of picture taking.

_Frankie stood there, a dumbfounded look on her face. Was she serious?_

"_I want us to take a Christmas photo." Bianca gestured at the decorated tree._

_Frankie just stared. The woman had finally let her out of bed. She had regulated the agent to bed rest until she had deemed the woman fit enough for activity. Of course, Bianca didn't know that Frankie had been sneaking out to teach Miranda the finer points of snowball throwing and snow fort building. However, Frankie was finally free from that crazy plan and ready to take on the world. That did not include posing for some cheesy picture._

"_Bianca, I'll take a picture of you and the kids. That's fine." Frankie glanced at the camera and tripod. Well, she'd do it if she could figure out how to work the camera._

"_Frankie, I want you in it. We all want you in it."_

_Frankie shook her head, "Bianca, I'm not much for Christmas pictures. I don't even think I've ever been in one."_

"_Then, this will be your first one." Bianca grasped her hand. The joined palms tenderly swung together, "Come on, what are you afraid of?"_

_Frankie watched the hands swing back and forth, "Bianca, this is your thing, you and the kids. I'm not…it's not…"_

_Bianca tugged the shorter woman closer and tilted her head, resting their foreheads together and stopping the agent's fumbling for words. "You're a part of this, too. You are."_

_Frankie breathed in deeply and lifted their joined hand to her mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to Bianca's knuckles. She wanted to be a part of it, so much. "Do I have to say cheese?"_

_Bianca felt a burst of giddiness at the implied consent. Give it a few more weeks and Frankie wouldn't think twice about them being together, all of them being a family. A family, it felt good to even think. She cupped the agent's jaw, fingers tickling the woman's neck, "Cheddar, preferably."_

"_Now you're just mocking my heritage." Frankie leaned up, her lips brushing against Bianca's._

"_Mommy! Frankie!" Miranda yelled, barreling into the room._

_The two broke apart just as Miranda launched herself into the air, wrapping her arms and legs around Frankie's back and nearly sending the woman headfirst into the floor._

"_Miranda! You can't do that. Frankie's still hurt." Bianca admonished, worried eyes watching the woman for signs of pain._

"_Eh, it's alright. I'm getting used to it." Frankie stumbled a few times but caught her footing. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone's tryin' to knock me over."_

_Miranda's face was pure innocence. "You're silly."_

_Yeah, she was silly. And Miranda had, for whatever reason, decided she would greet Frankie by jumping on her any chance she got. Thank goodness Frankie had gotten better at it. She had nearly dropped the girl a few times._

"_I'll go get Gabrielle. Then, we'll take the picture." Bianca pressed a kiss to Frankie's cheek before leaving._

"_Ok, kid. What's the plan?"_

_Miranda leaned into Frankie's ear, cupping her mouth to block out her words, "Mommy's gonna go buy food later. A bunch of people walk by then."_

"_Perfect time to launch a few snow missiles without your mom being around." Frankie finished her thought._

"_Yep." Miranda nodded. "The man on TV said we'd get more snow today, so we should have a lot for snowballs."_

"_What are you two talking about?" Bianca walked in, Gabrielle resting on her hip._

"_Nothing" they both answered at the same time._

_Bianca raised an eyebrow, but let it go. She set Gabrielle down on the floor, and the tike instantly crawled towards Frankie and her sister._

"_Hey, squirt." Frankie winked at her._

"_Mommy, do we gotsta take the picture now?" Miranda asked._

"_Yes, we have to take the picture now." Bianca headed towards the camera._

"_Fine." Miranda sighed. "Frankie, to the tree!" she pointed forward with a flourish._

"_Yes, ma'am." Frankie trotted over to the tree, depositing a laughing Miranda onto the carpet. She reached down and tickled the girl's belly, drawing a few more hearty chuckles._

"_Frankie, stop!" Miranda gasped out, slapping at the tickling hands._

"_But, it's my favorite thing to do." Frankie gave her one last tickle before stepping back. She turned towards Bianca, "You get that thing figured out?"_

"_It said all I have to do is press this button and put in how much time we want before the flash." Bianca fiddled with the equipment._

_Frankie shrugged, having no clue how to run the camera. Her eyes ran over the room, and she spotted Gabrielle crawling towards the hallway. She jogged over to the youngster and grabbed her, lifting her up into her arms. "Where ya going? If I gotta do this, you gotta do it."_

_Gabrielle reached out and took hold of the agent's necklace, resting her head against the warm shoulder. Frankie cradled her close and stepped back over to Bianca, who had a befuddled look on her face._

"_Somethin' wrong?"_

"_I keep doing what it says, but nothing is happening."_

_Frankie looked at it, "Did you turn it on?"_

"_Yes, I turned it on." Bianca pressed another button._

"_Mommy, how much longer? SpongeBob's on." Miranda called from her spot beneath the tree._

"_Just a few more seconds, honey." Bianca answered._

_Frankie moved to help, but Gabrielle decided then would be a good time to turn into a monkey and crawl on Frankie. She pulled down hard on the chain around Frankie's neck, using it to hoist herself up. Not expecting the sudden jerk, Frankie's head snapped down painfully._

"_Damn it." Frankie bit out, as the chain pulled at her neck. Gabrielle squirmed out of her hold and crawled up her shoulder, so half her body was on the woman's back. She pushed against the back of Frankie's head, trying to find more leverage._

"_Frankie said a bad word!" Miranda gasped. _

_Why did Gabrielle decide this was the trait to pick up from her sister? Frankie grit her teeth, arms flailing up to catch the child before she went tumbling down the her back._

"_Frankie? Gabrielle!" Bianca turned away from the camera and reached for her daughter._

"_I'll help!" Miranda yelled, running over to the adults. She'd get Gabby. She ran and jumped on Frankie's back, planning on catching her sister that way._

_Frankie lurched forward at the added weight, falling into Bianca who was trying to pry Gabrielle from Frankie's neck and back. She slammed into Bianca, who then slammed into the tripod. The camera swiveled around, the legs of the tripod dancing. The family fell to the ground, Bianca on her back with Frankie on top, the two kids safely on Frankie's back._

_Bianca felt the air get knocked out of her, and Frankie groaned._

"_Mommy, there's a red light flashing." Miranda pointed at the camera._

_Bianca's head turned to the side, and she saw that indeed the camera was on and about to take a picture. "Get up. Everybody up."_

"_What?" Frankie looked down at her._

"_The camera." Bianca nodded at the contraption. It was ready, and they might not get another chance._

_Miranda slid off of Frankie and helped her sister down. Frankie pushed off of Bianca, who sat up and grabbed onto Gabrielle, pulling her into her lap. Frankie collapsed against Bianca's side, and Miranda dove in front of them._

_The flash went off, capturing the moment. _

Frankie coughed lightly, coming out of the memory. That had been her first Christmas photo, and she would never forget it. Gazing at the picture, she could only bite the inside of her cheek and shake her head. She missed them. A chuckle broke out. She was turning into one of those people that daydreamed all day with their family's picture on their desktop.

Knocking had her standing up and moving toward the front door. The pizza had arrived. She carefully tucked the photo into her inner jacket pocket, making sure it was safe before opening the door. She paid the delivery person and shut the door, not wanting the cold to linger any longer than it had to. She went into the kitchen and put the box down on the table, flipping it open and picking up a slice as she sat down.

Chewing on the pizza, she stood up and went back to her bedroom. She grabbed her cell phone and opened it. She dialed and waited, moving back into the kitchen.

"Director Michaels."

"Luke, don't tell me you're at work? You overachiever." Frankie sat down.

"Stone, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What else? I want on Goldstein."

"You haven't passed your psych evaluation, yet."

Frankie set down the slice of pizza, "What do you mean I haven't passed? I answered all the questions she had."

"I don't know what you said, Stone, but she requested more meetings with you."

"What? Why?"

"She needs to talk with you more. That's all I know. Did you let your smart mouth loose? You know you should just answer the questions and get the hell out."

"I did. I answered all her questions." Frankie was getting angry. "What did she say?"

"I don't know. She talked to one of the higher ups. Listen Junior, just stay low and get out of there as easy as possible. You don't need something like this on your record."

"Something like what, Luke?"

Luke sighed, "Just go to your appointment."

"This is bull."

"It's politics. Just play the game and get back to work. I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

Frankie glared at her phone. What was this about? How did she not pass? What more did the lady need to know? She couldn't get her a job at a strip club.

The phone rang.

"Stone." She answered.

"Frankie!" Miranda's voice shouted down the line. She had it on speaker, the phone placed on her small bedside table.

"Hey, kid. What are you doin'?"

"Going to bed. Mommy said you'd tell me a story."

"She did, huh?" Frankie smirked, hearing Bianca correct her in the background. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Pirates and princesses and evil dragons."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Miranda settled down in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin.

"Well, uh…once upon a time, there was a pirate named Manny." Frankie looked at the pizza box. "He was the fiercest pirate to ever sail the seven seas. One day his crew sailed into a port to get supplies. He left the ship and was walking around when he ran into a lady."

"Was she pretty?"

"I guess so. She was tall with blonde hair. She walked up to Manny and tricked him into her lair. You see, even though she looked nice, she was really a witch. She lived in a cave with a dragon."

"Evil lady." Miranda booed.

"Yes, she was. She tricked Manny into the cave, and he couldn't escape because of the dragon. The dragon guarded the entrance, and whenever Manny tried to leave, the dragon would howl and breathe fire at him."

"What did Manny do?" Miranda scooted closer to the phone.

"Well, the lady told him that he had to answer a series of questions. If he did, she would let him go. If he didn't, he had to stay there forever." Frankie kicked her feet up onto the table, the pizza forgotten as she got into the story.

"Did he answer the questions?"

"He tried, but every time he answered, she'd come up with a new one. Pretty soon he didn't have enough answers for her, and she said he had to stay with her forever."

"No." Miranda's eyes widened.

"One day, though, a princess was walking by the cave, and she heard Manny inside. She snuck past the dragon, who had fallen asleep, and saw Manny trying to answer the witch's questions. Seeing that Manny needed help, the princess waited. She hid behind a rock. Manny saw her, but kept quiet, not wanting the witch to know she was there. Whenever the lady asked a question Manny didn't know the answer to, the princess would whisper the same question. Magically, Manny would know the answer every time he heard the princess ask it. Soon, the witch ran out of questions, and she had to let Manny go. The princess escaped with him."

"And they lived happily ever after." Miranda finished.

"You know it. Now go to sleep."

"Ok. Night Frankie. Love you." Miranda yawned, nestling further into her covers.

Bianca picked up the phone, switching off the speaker. She kissed Miranda's forehead and stepped outside of her room, flicking off the lights.

"Nice story. She fell asleep."

"Just doing my job. Don't want you to dump me or anything." Frankie shot back.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "How are you?"

"Better, now. How are you?"

"Better, now."


	8. Chapter 8

dimmingsoul: You are much too kind with the compliments. Kill Joan? Already? I'm killing people? What's wrong with Joan? How could I not add Shakespeare? Frankie's a fan. She wanted him to make an appearance. Miranda could be Frankie's therapist! That'd save time and money. All she'd have to do is tell some stories, and it'd be all good. Right? Shrink's keeping her tied up? Whatever do yo mean? I thought she was just doing her job.

SugarKane Montgomery: I had an idea, but feel free to tell me! :)

* * *

><p>"Have a seat, Ms. Montgomery. Is there anything I can get for you? Water?"<p>

Bianca followed the tall man into the room and gingerly sat down in the seat he emphatically gestured at. She placed her purse on the thick carpet below her seat and smoothed out her suit jacket. She politely refused the offered beverage and waited for him to sit down.

Jason Dupont was getting up there in age, but you wouldn't know it at first glance. His smooth dark hair was trimmed neatly around his ears and not a hint of gray could be seen. He was taller than most men and, thanks in part to his strict diet regime, was a healthy weight. He scooted around his desk and sat down with a flourish behind it, a genial smile on his face.

"How are you doing, Ms. Montgomery? How are your children?" he asked, going through the pleasantries.

"They are well, thank you." Bianca replied, the corners of her lips quirking up slightly at the thought of her two beautiful daughters.

"Splendid." He uncapped a pen, his smile still in place, "How may I help you?"

Bianca took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I would like to discuss the option you brought up the last time we met."

"The annulment?" Jason asked, waiting for confirmation.

Bianca nodded, eyes downcast.

"Annulments are more difficult to get the longer you are together. If I remember correctly, you had applied for one earlier in your relationship with," he paused for a second as he fought to remember the name, "Reese Williams."

"That's correct." Bianca blinked her eyes up to look at him.

"If I may ask, why did you not go through with the first annulment?"

"We decided to work it out. We," a humorless laugh escaped, "loved each other and had a family together."

"Having a family together will make things interesting. Your wife has legal rights to the children?"

Bianca bit her lip, "She has legal rights to Gabrielle, our…my youngest. She has no right at all to Miranda."

Jason's eyebrow ticked up at the harshness in her last sentence. "We'll be assuming she will want custody of Gabrielle in some form."

"No, she will not get custody." Bianca spoke firmly. "Reese is in jail. I do not want her near any of my children."

"Ms. Montgomery, we can fight her for full custody, but parents, whether they are in jail or not, want to see their children."

"She cannot go anywhere near them."

"Ms. Montgomery," Jason began, but was cut off.

"Mr. Dupont, I was told to go to you because you could help me. I was told you are discreet and do not talk about your clients, no matter what."

"That's true." Jason watched her, trying to figure out where this was going.

Bianca closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she opened them, her usually warm brown orbs were ice cold, "Reese Williams attempted to kill me and my daughter. She married me to kill us. I…I will not have anyone like that near my children."

Jason stared at her, at a loss for words at what he had just heard. He licked his lips, the smile falling from his face. He recapped the pen, gathering his thoughts. "You would have grounds for an annulment based on the fact she married you under false pretenses."

Bianca let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "And my children?"

"If what you told me is true, I don't see how any court could not deem her unfit to be a parent."

Bianca took this in. "Mr. Dupont, there is something else."

"Yes?"

"Because of who I am…the newspapers and magazines like to…report on my personal life." Bianca tried to articulate what she was thinking. The press had always been horrendous to her. She could clearly remember the Exposer, how they hassled her when she came out. How they hounded her when she was mourning Frankie's supposed murder. The press was always there, just waiting to get the one story about Erica Kane's gay daughter that would splash across the headlines and make them a fortune.

"Ms. Montgomery, I assure you. We will do everything within our power to keep this as far away from the papers as possible." Jason assured her.

Bianca nodded gratefully. She never wanted her children to go through a divorce, but to have them go through it in the public eye? She prayed her daughters never experienced reporters stalking them with questions about their parents. It was a miracle that the press had been kept out of the loop so far. She knew Frankie and the FBI had played a roll in that, even if the agent wouldn't admit it. They had kept her wife's arrest out of the media, hopefully they could keep the annulment out too.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the office a half hour later, Bianca heard the jingle of her cell phone in her purse. Pulling it out, she quickly calculated what time it was in Washington. Frankie should be at work by now, more than likely with her awful cup of plain black coffee. Bianca had no idea how someone could drink coffee without anything in it. The two had more than one playful argument about it. There had been numerous mornings, when Frankie had been staying with them, when the agent would walk into the kitchen, at least one of her kids dangling from her leg or trailing behind like the shorter woman was the pied piper. Frankie would take a sip of Bianca's coffee, filled with cream and sugar, before going to make her own. Every time Frankie would make the most disgusted face and ask how Bianca could drink something like that.<p>

Seeing the Paris number on the caller id, Bianca came out of her musings and answered, "Hello, Bianca Montgomery."

"Bianca, it's Maggie."

"Hi, Maggie. How are you?" Bianca pressed the button for the elevator.

"Good, thanks. I, um, was calling about Miranda."

"She told me she had a really good time when you two went to the Louvre."

"We did…have a good time that is. How is she doing? How has school been?"

"She is doing great. She comes home from school everyday excited about what she has learned. She was a little sad that they are moving on from poetry, but I think that was more because Frankie would help her with that than because she wants to be a poet or anything."

"Frankie helped her? Huh. That's…interesting."

"Yes, she did. Of course, I caught them making paper airplanes out of the assignment a few times." Bianca chuckled.

"I'm sure they did." The tone was dry. Maggie cleared her throat, "I was calling to see about spending the day again with Miranda. I'd really like to spend as much time as possible with her."

"Oh, right. Um…what day works for you?"

"I'd really like to set up a schedule. Maybe, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays? I can get my schedule so I can see her after school and all day Saturday."

"I'm…I'm not sure. I don't know if she has anything coming up. She has piano on the weekends. But, I can't really think of any reason why you couldn't spend those days with her." Bianca felt a twinge in her gut at the thought of her daughter being away so much.

"Great. I'll pick Miranda up after school on Tuesday, then. She gets out at three, right?" Maggie said happily.

"Yes."

"Ok, well, I have to get going. Bye, Bianca."

"Bye, Maggie." Bianca heard the click and pulled the phone away from her ear. She stared at it, her mind churning. Her daughter was going to be spending time away from her now. She was going to be spending time with Maggie, which was good. It was good the two of them were bonding again after everything. Even if…even if Maggie and her weren't the best of friends anymore.

Bianca chewed on her bottom lip before quickly dialing.

The phone rang and rang. The brunette sighed sadly, resigned to the fact she would have to leave a message.

"Yeah," Frankie's strained out of breath voice cut in just as the last ring sounded.

"Frankie? Why do you sound like that?"

"Bianca, hold on one second."

Bianca heard her pull the phone back, but could still make out what her girlfriend was saying. She couldn't help but grin at the words.

"I just want a cup of coffee. A regular cup of coffee. No…I do not want a venti latte whatever. I don't even know what that is!"


	9. Chapter 9

SugarKane Montgomery: Got rid of that profanity filter for you (swear away!). Bianca and Maggie...yeah, might be a bit tough to be best friends after what happened with them. But, hey, who knows what could happen!

* * *

><p>Maggie adjusted the woolen scarf so that the loop was more centered. While the weather had been warming up, there was still a chill to the air, causing most of the people caught outside to bundle up in some fashion. The wind was blowing lightly, though, not even enough to ruffle the hair of the few adults waiting patiently outside the school building. One of them, a rather bland looking gentleman who had graying hair and dark eyes smiled over at Maggie.<p>

"Bonjour! I haven't seen you around before. Not the one to usually pick up the kids?"

Maggie looked at him, "No, their nanny usually does, but I'm going to be spending more time with Miranda, so I'll be picking her up more."

"Oh, that's very nice. A lot of parents talk about spending more time with their children and never do. It's good to see someone who actually means it."

"I certainly plan on spending more time with her. It should have been that way from the beginning."

The slamming of doors and intermingling of high pitched voices interrupted their conversation, and they turned to see the flock of children bursting out toward freedom. The man gave Maggie a friendly wave goodbye and walked off, bending down to scoop a little boy into his arms. Maggie eagerly watched the group of kids, poring over each face for the right one.

After a few seconds, she spotted her. Miranda was slowly walking away from the building's front doors, her hands wrapped around the straps of her pink backpack. She was scanning the crowd, obviously looking for the woman who was doing what Joan did on a daily basis. Maggie waved her hand, a bright smile on her face. Miranda spotted her and started to make her way over. Maggie met her halfway.

"Hi, Miranda." Without missing a beat, the brunette woman had her in a hug. Maggie closed her eyes. This was how it was supposed to be. Her little girl in her arms. It felt so right.

"Hi, Maggie." Miranda's voice was muffled. She still wasn't sure why the lady always seemed to be hugging her, but her mommy had said to be nice and on her best behavior, so she let it happen.

"How was school today? I'm sure you learned a lot of cool things." Maggie released her after one more squeeze.

Miranda shrugged, "We learned about space."

"Wow, that sounds very cool." Maggie took her hand and guided her in the direction of the park. They could easily cut through it and get to one of the areas Maggie knew well.

"Yeah, there are lots of stars and planets and things. It was weird. The teacher got confused on Pluto. We tried to tell her he's a dog, but she didn't get it."

Maggie chuckled at that, "I'm sure she'll listen to you next time. But, Pluto can be a bit confusing. It used to be a planet, and now it's not."

"Why?"

"They decided it wasn't really a planet. They had been wrong."

Miranda squinted her eyes in thought, "That's silly."

The two approached the street. Maggie stopped them and looked both ways. "Ok, now to cross the street we need to make sure there are no cars coming."

"I know." She had the steps memorized. Just ask Frankie. She had taught them to her…more than once. She needed reminding every once in a while. No, you can't skip the listening part. It's important. That's why it's stop, look, listen.

After performing the steps, they safely crossed the road.

"I was thinking we could get a bite to eat." Maggie said, directing them through the park quickly.

"Really? Where? McDonald's?" Miranda excitedly looked up at her.

"No, something even better." There was a tiny café a short distance away that Maggie used to frequent when she was in school. Miranda would join her a lot, Bianca too. The staff loved the little girl, and Miranda had reveled in the attention.

"What's better than McDonald's?" Miranda muttered. Then, it hit her. "Are we getting Cap'n Crunch?"

"No."

"Oh. Mommy says it's bad for me, but it isn't. I read the box. There's lots of good stuff in it."

No there wasn't. "It's full of sugar, which is not good for you."

Miranda shook her head. It was good for her. It made her happy. Only good stuff makes people happy. The child waved at a passing child/parent duo, "Hi, Claire!"

"Hi, Miranda!"

Maggie glanced over at the other little girl. She had no idea who she was. "Who's that?"

"Claire."

"She's one of your friends?"

"Yep. She has a cat who makes people cry, but only if they have allergies."

"That's nice." What does one say to that?

They arrived at the restaurant, and Maggie ushered Miranda in. One of the hostesses led them to a table and set down the menus. Maggie moved to help Miranda into her chair, but the girl jumped up and had the menu in hand before she could get close. With a sigh, Maggie unwound her scarf and took off her coat. Miranda followed suit, wiggling out of her pink puffy monstrosity while reading the offerings.

"Bonjour, mademoiselles." Their waiter stepped up. Recognizing them, he grinned, "Ah, Ms. Maggie and Ms. Miranda. It's been too long."

"Hello, Pierre." Maggie greeted him.

"How is our little one? Still drawing on book reports?" he slyly poked Miranda's shoulder with his pen. One time Maggie had nothing to keep the girl occupied with, so she had randomly handed over a piece of paper for the girl to draw on while she finished reading the chapter in her textbook. The paper had been her report due in two hours.

Miranda gave the waiter a friendly smile. She had no idea who he was, but he seemed nice. "Hi."

"Ah, such a lovely girl. I remember exactly what you two have, no need for these." He grabbed the menus and hooked them under his arm. Miranda gawked up at him. She had been reading that.

"So Miranda, your mother and I talked. You and I will be able to spend more time together. I'm really looking forward to it."

Miranda nodded, "Yeah, mommy told me."

"Ah, here we are. Fastest service in the city, no?" Pierre set down their plates of food with a flourish before whisking away to parts unknown.

Miranda stared down at her plate. She tilted her head one way then the other. She than hesitantly lifted a finger and poked at it.

"Miranda, what's wrong?"

"It's eggs." She drew back her finger and wiped it on her napkin.

"Scrambled eggs, you ate it every time we came here."

Miranda just stared at it.

* * *

><p>"No, that won't work. Reschedule the meeting for four. Yes, and tell marketing I need those ideas by the end of next week."<p>

Bianca paced back and forth in the hallway, her cell phone stuck to her ear.

"Also, those numbers from accounting didn't quite match up to what I was told they were going to be, so I need them to call me."

Bianca listened to her assistant's reply. Hearing the confirmation, she politely thanked her and hung up. She had left work early that day and needed to make sure everything was taken care of. She stopped pacing and stood against the wall, dropping her phone back into her purse. She took a deep breath and glanced around the hall. She hoped this was a good idea.

"Ms. Montgomery?"

The owner of the feminine voice approached the CEO, a welcoming smile on her open face. She held out her hand, "I apologize for the wait. My name is Isabel Custeau. I believe we met briefly once when you were here with your daughter."

"Yes, Miranda had an appointment with a colleague of yours." Bianca shook the offered hand.

"I trust it is all going well. I have the pleasure of working with some of the best doctors in the country."

"Yes, it has been helping her a lot."

"Well, shall we head into my office?" Isabel gestured to an open door.

Bianca nodded and followed her. Entering the office, she was struck by how warm it was. The walls were painted light shades of color and various pieces of art hung around. A small desk held framed pictures of laughing people.

"My family. My husband Arnold and our son Mirtz." Isabel explained, catching Bianca's gaze.

"You have a beautiful family." Bianca complimented as she sat in the chair the doctor waved at.

"Thank you. They mean a lot to me." Isabel sat across from her, their chairs a foot or so apart. "Now, I know we talked briefly when we met, but is there anything in particular you would like to talk about?"

Bianca chewed on her lip and folded her hands in her lap. She knew this was the right thing to do. But, just like all the other times, there was the hesitancy and fear involved, especially at the beginning.

Sensing her reluctance, Isabel changed course. "Your daughter seems to be a very well behaved child. She always says hello to everyone when she comes here."

"Yes, she is. She's nice to everyone she meets." Bianca beamed with pride.

"Does she tend to get into trouble? She does not act the type, but I know my Mirtz can be a little hellion when the time calls for it."

"She's a little girl. She can get into some mischief, but nothing too much. She has a lot of friends at school and really likes spending time with her little sister."

"You have two daughters? That's wonderful."

Bianca pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yes, Miranda and Gabrielle. I can't imagine my life without them."

"I know the feeling. Mirtz means the world to me." Isabel comfortably leaned back in her chair. "It must be tough raising two children, though. It's tough raising just one."

"It can be." Bianca nodded. "But, I wouldn't change it for anything. And I have help. There's Joan, our nanny. She helps a lot. And there's Frankie."

Isabel noticed the slight twinkle in Bianca's eyes, "Who is Frankie, if I may ask?"

"Frankie," Bianca's face softened, "is my girlfriend."

"She means a lot to you."

"You have no idea. I love her so much."

"That's good. I'm happy you have such wonderful people in your life."

Bianca sighed, "So am I."

"Want to tell me what that sigh was for?"

Bianca looked away for a moment from the friendly face, "This isn't why I came here. Well, it is…but I should be talking about why I came here."

"We can talk about whatever you want to." Isabel assured her.

"I know, but I can never work through my problems if I don't get them out there. There's no use hiding them, it only hurts me."

Isabel raised both her eyebrows, "I have a feeling you've done this before."

"You would be right." Bianca ran a hand through her hair. "I've been to a lot of counseling for a lot of different reasons."

"Why did you choose to go back to it?"

Bianca paused, collecting her thoughts. "It's helped me. Things have happened to me, things I thought I would never survive, but talking with someone about it was one of the things that made it so I did survive."

"What other things?"

"When I was a teenager, I went to rehab for anorexia." Bianca revealed. "It was difficult, but I got through it."

"That is something to be commended. Battling something as serious as anorexia, especially at such a young age, is very difficult."

Bianca nodded, her eyes downcast, "And there were…other things…later on that happened to me. Group and one-on-one therapy helped me with that."

"Are any of these issues why you came to see me?"

"No." Bianca shook her head.

"Why did you feel you needed to talk to someone?"

Bianca breathed in and out slowly. Her head raised and she locked eyes with Isabel, "Because I'm dreaming of my girlfriend dying."


	10. Chapter 10

MelovePezberry: Too short? But...but...good things come in small packages, right? :)

SugarKane Montgomery: With these three in therapy, you know fun is going to be had. Maggie and Miranda? Hmmm. Also, I now feel validated for getting rid of that filter. Thank you.

AMCGL7: I'm really glad to hear that. Thanks! (And look SugarKane Montgomery, you're getting a shout out in my reviews! How awesome is that?)

* * *

><p>The aisles were fairly empty, only a few other patrons browsing the store's selections. It was also quiet. The only noise had been a three year old who thought the best way to spend time in a store was by running between the stacks of items shouting whatever came to mind. His mother promptly pulled him aside and after a few seconds, he dutifully stood next to her, a scared look on his face.<p>

Ally switched the basket from her right arm to her left. The basket felt heavier as time went on, and she decided it would help to lessen the strain. She scanned the child play paints, reading the labels to see what they had to offer. One of them only had the primary colors but came with brushes. Another had a rainbow of colors, but did not have brushes.

"Found them. They're in the next aisle over." Maggie dropped the board games into the basket.

Ally looked down to see Monopoly and some other games she didn't recognize. "What else are we looking for?"

"We need to find the storybooks. I think they're a few rows down." Maggie gestured.

Ally absently picked up one of the paint sets, "I don't know how much help I am. I don't really know what she likes."

"Miranda will love the paint set. We just need to get a few more things for the apartment – toys and things. I want her to feel at home when she visits." Maggie began walking to where she knew the books were, Ally at her side.

"I understand that, and I think it's really good to have things for her at the apartment. I just don't know her that well."

"That'll change, I'm sure. You're a big part of my life, and so is she. There's no doubt you'll be spending time together." They spotted the shelves of books.

Maggie immediately stooped down to gaze at the fairy tales. She grabbed a few and straightened up, flipping through to look at the illustrations. "She's a big fan of Dr. Seuss."

Ally picked up a large picture book, "Who isn't? I remember reading Cat in the Hat when I was younger."

Maggie nodded and reshelved the books, pulling out a few more.

Ally put the book back and watched the doctor peruse the selections. She noticed the strained lines around the eyes and the pursed lips, signaling that the brunette wasn't exactly happy-go-lucky. "What's wrong?"

Maggie shook her head, "It's nothing, just…." She glanced over at Ally, "I can't get over that day with Miranda."

Ally shot her a confused look, "I thought it went well."

"It did, but it didn't." Maggie crossed her arms, forgetting the books for a minute. "I had everything planned perfectly. We went to the café we always spent time at; we went to see the puppet show she likes so much. At the café, we even got our normal waiter, Pierre. But she…she acted so unhappy."

"Unhappy?"

"Yes, she wouldn't eat her food. She ignored the show. It was like she had an attitude about everything."

"She acted out?"

Maggie shook her head, "Not exactly. She stayed polite, but she wasn't really there with me."

"Well," Ally tried to think of the words to say, "It has been awhile since you two have spent a long amount of time together. That isn't your fault. But, maybe she needs time to get used to being with you again."

"Miranda is my daughter, my little girl. Now, she acts like she hates everything she used to love."

"Maybe she does. It's been a few years, she could have changed since then."

"No, I know my daughter, Ally. Even if it's been a few years, I still know Miranda. She is my munchkin. She's the one who loved to crawl around on my textbooks and listen as I read the Lorax."

Ally nodded, "You're right. You know your daughter. I'm sure it will all work out."

* * *

><p>Frankie flipped open her cell phone. Then, she snapped it shut.<p>

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close.

"Agent Stone."

Frankie looked over to see Dr. Young standing near the entrance to her office, a frown on her face. She stood up and walked over to the doctor, slipping her phone in her coat pocket on the way. Wordlessly, Young led her into her office, motioning to the seat opposite her desk. Frankie sat down as Young went around to the other side.

"No couch? I thought you were supposed to make me lie down and talk about what I saw in the inkblots."

Young ignored her and sat down, folding her hands on the desk. "Welcome back, Agent Stone. This is meeting number two of your evaluation."

"Which we need to talk about. Wanna explain to me why I'm still here and not back at the office? I answered all your questions, Doc."

Young leaned to her side and opened a drawer. Frankie watched as she pulled out folder after folder, spreading them out so they covered the whole desk. "Do you know what these are, Agent Stone?"

"Your applications to Pizza Hut? By the way, I'm sad to see we're not on a first name basis anymore. That sort of hurts me emotionally."

Young ran her hand over the folders, staring straight at the brunette, "These are all your files from the FBI. Files from cases you have worked directly, files from cases you have had input on, files on your family members, and, of course, your own personal file."

Frankie's smirk dropped, "What?"

"This is information we will need to work through."

Frankie's eyes narrowed, "How did you get those?"

"As your evaluator, I have access to information needed to properly perform my duties."

"You should not have been able to get those files. A lot of those are classified…"

"And contain situations that pertain to your mental health." Young cut her off. "You might see this as a game, Agent Stone, but it is my job to determine whether or not you are mentally capable of performing the duties of an active FBI agent. I take that very seriously. The bureau cannot have agents going into the field who are not mentally equipped to make sound decisions and execute the proper protocol assigned to them. I need to know who you are, Agent Stone. I need to ascertain if you are the type of person who can be trusted to carry a gun and participate in high stress situations. I need to know if Mary-Francis Stone can be an FBI agent."

Brown eyes hardened as Frankie growled, "I am an FBI agent. I have been for the past seven years. No Ivy League know-it-all is gonna tell me I'm not."

Young regarded her coolly, "Agent Stone, we will be talking about everything. After that, I will decide whether or not you will be able to return to active duty."

Frankie shook her head, her jaw clenched, "No, no way. This is bullshit. It doesn't make any sense. You ask me questions, and I answer them. That's how this works, and we did that. Whatever you have there has nothing to do with what happened and nothing to do with my evaluation."

"I beg to differ."

"I did what I was supposed to do. This isn't right."

"I doubt you are in any position to decide what is or is not right concerning your mental evaluation."

"No. This isn't happening." Frankie stood up, her hands shaking. "I don't know who you think you are."

"Agent Stone, if you refuse to cooperate with your evaluation, I will be forced to not pass you, and you will not be allowed back on active duty."

Frankie stormed over to the door, "The hour's up."

"Very well, Agent Stone. We will be going to three meetings a week, now. My secretary has the information for you."

Frankie slammed the door behind her so hard the walls rattled.


	11. Chapter 11

kutee: Don't listen, check. Kendall...hmmm.

MelovePezberry: Longer? Maybe if you wish really really hard you might get it for Christmas. Frankie's meetings - could be fun.

* * *

><p>Saturday came faster than expected. It had started off fairly well. Maggie had picked up Miranda from the penthouse. The little girl had been all ready to go with her pink puffy coat on and shoes tied. Bianca reminded Maggie that Miranda had piano practice that morning. Other than that, they were free to do whatever they wished. Maggie started the day out by taking Miranda for a quick breakfast. They stopped at a tiny corner café and munched on croissants with butter. Miranda seemed to enjoy the breakfast, and she happily spoke about how her little sister Gabrielle had almost walked that morning. Between bites of flaky crust smothered in butter, the little girl recounted how Gabrielle had pulled herself to her feet using the couch, and had stood for a few moments before falling back on her butt. Maggie listened attentively, not really interested in the other child, but enjoying the fact that Miranda was talking about it.<p>

After breakfast, they had walked around town for a bit. They strolled by window shops, peering inside at the various clothes and purses displayed. Miranda followed along, but barely looked at the stores' offerings. Instead, she alternated her gaze between the people passing by and the woman holding her hand. Maggie had always enjoyed shopping. Miranda, she couldn't care less about buying stuff, especially clothes. After some time had passed, Maggie checked her watch and saw it was time for Miranda's piano lesson. She led the girl to the studio she had been informed the lesson would be taking place at.

"Miranda, honey, we're here. I'll walk up with you." Maggie held the little girl's hand.

"I can do it. You stay down here. I'll see ya after practice." Miranda pointed at the lobby of the office building. She always went up by herself. She was a big girl after all. Besides, this place was extra safe. Her mommy and Frankie had made sure of that after...after what happened.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be walking around by yourself." Maggie didn't let go.

"I'll be ok. I know how to get there." Miranda tugged her hand free. She waved politely and ran to the elevator, jumping up to press the button.

"Miranda." There was a slight scolding tone to the voice.

"I'll see ya later, Maggie." Miranda hopped into the elevator.

Maggie frowned as the doors closed. She thought briefly of following her up there, but let it go. It would be alright. Glancing around, she spotted a few chairs huddled against a wall near a tall plant. With a sigh, she walked over and sat down, whipping out her cell phone.

The wait felt like forever, but soon enough the elevator was dinging open and Miranda skipped out. She went over to Maggie, who pulled her into a hug.

"How was your lesson?"

"Ok."

Maggie released her and took her hand, "You shouldn't just run off like you did, honey. You might know your way around, but you have to listen to me."

Miranda shrugged, but looked down guiltily, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Just, don't do it again."

They left the office building, and Maggie directed them towards her apartment. They went up the elevator and down the hall, stopping only for Maggie to pull out her key and open the door. The walk was silent.

"We're back." Maggie called out as the two entered the apartment.

"Great." Ally's voice answered from the kitchen. She came out into the living room while Maggie helped Miranda out of her coat.

"Hi, Ally." Miranda greeted. She plopped down on the floor and pulled off her shoes.

"Hello, Miranda." Ally greeted back with a smile. "How has your two's day been so far?"

"Good." Miranda threw her shoes haphazardly. Thinking better of it, she went over and neatly placed them next to Maggie's.

"Well, I've made snacks. I thought you two might be hungry. Why don't you go in the kitchen and see what we have." Ally looked over at Maggie but directed her words at Miranda.

"Snacks!" Miranda raced off, remembering the way.

"How's it going?" Ally asked, walking over to Maggie.

"Same as last time." Maggie grumbled, hanging their coats up.

Ally gave her a pointed look, but kept quiet. Maggie shot her a depressed glance before making her way into the kitchen. She found Miranda inside, nibbling on a granola bar. "You guys have a lot of food."

Ally laughed, "Maggie here wanted to make sure we had everything you wanted." That had been a long expensive shopping trip.

"I want you to feel at home here, Miranda." Maggie went over to the child. "You can come over whenever you want, and we'll have what you need here."

Miranda looked at her for a few seconds, almost studying her. "Cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Can we make cookies?"

Maggie smiled, "Sure, I think we have stuff for cookies here."

Miranda grinned, "Cool."

Ally walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a tube of premade cookie dough. "Here you go."

Maggie took it from her and set it on the counter, "We need a cookie sheet and a knife. We have to cut the cookies at the line and place them on the sheet."

Miranda's eyes widened at the sight, "No."

"No?"

"Don't use boxed or frozen cookies. They taste bad. We gotta make them from scratch."

"But honey, we have the dough right here."

"Maggie, we gotta do it right."

Maggie and Ally exchanged glances, "Munchkin, this is all we have."

Miranda put her hands on her hips and a defiant look passed over her face.

"Miranda, this is all we have."

"We can do it. It's not hard. Mommy does it. Frankie did it."

Maggie chuckled with disbelief, "Frankie made cookies with you?"

Miranda nodded, "Yep, so you can too."

"I bet that was a disaster." Maggie muttered under her breath.

"Why don't we watch some TV? I think some cartoons might be on." Ally clapped her hands together. She grasped Miranda's shoulders and steered her out of the kitchen. As she passed Maggie, she lightly squeezed her shoulder and shot her a sympathetic look.

Maggie stood there, arms crossed and chewing on her bottom lip. Why was everything going wrong? Why was Miranda acting this way? Had Bianca put her up to this? Had Frankie? Her little girl was acting like a total stranger.

She sat down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table, the sounds of some French cartoon whispering from the other end of the apartment. She put her head in her hands. This was her little girl. Her daughter. Memories swept through her mind. She shuddered as Bianca's voice filtered in, telling her she had been raped. Finding out Bianca was pregnant. Going to that first sonogram. Taking care of a pregnant Bianca, and playing the role of best friend. Holding Miranda for the first time. Going off to Paris to begin her new life with Bianca and Miranda. Helping raise the infant as her and Bianca started their own relationship.

Miranda was her daughter, and she acted like Maggie was some stranger. Maggie swallowed hard. She was a stranger. She had missed so much. Miranda was getting so big. But, she was back. She was back in Miranda's life, and the girl didn't seem to care. What Ally had said couldn't be right. Sure, she had been out of Miranda's life for a while, but she still knew her. She was her daughter. She knew her.

Quiet footsteps echoed, and Maggie gazed up to see Miranda. The girl was standing there, her beautiful brown eyes filled with confusion and hope. She was holding one of Maggie's medical textbooks from school, the gigantic thing nearly toppling her over. Miranda tentatively stepped forward, hugging the book.

"Munchkin, what is it?"

"Munchkin…you use to call me munchkin." Miranda murmured, an intense look of concentration on her face. She took another step. "You…it's you."

"What are you talking about, honey?"

Miranda hugged the book tighter, "You had the big books and swung me around, like in the dream. You played with me. You were my friend. It was you."

Maggie held her breath, "We were best friends. You and me, munchkin."

"You left."

Maggie hid her wince, "I'm back. I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere."

Miranda sniffled, feeling overwhelmed. She had been watching the show when she had seen the books. She went over to them, and it was like something had snapped into place. She knew those books. She had dreamed about them. Maggie was the woman she had dreamed about. Maggie was the one who had been her friend.

Seeing the first tear, Maggie rushed forward and enveloped her in a crushing hug. "It's ok. I'm here now, and nothing is going to keep us apart."

Miranda stood there crying. The arms around her felt familiar yet different. Snippets of memories floated by. Maggie reading her school books, Maggie helping her feed the ducks, Maggie helping her color. But, if Maggie had been her friend, why did she go?

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. Miranda was emotionally spent. Remembering what little she could of Maggie had drained her, and she fought to keep her eyes open. Maggie and Ally had carried her down to the car and packed her in. They drove over to the penthouse and Ally waited in the car while Maggie carried Miranda up to the apartment.<p>

"Hi, how was she?" Bianca answered the door.

"She was good." Maggie handed her over.

Bianca gently took the girl and held her. Miranda curled up in the warmth of her mother's arms and rested her head against her shoulder. "Did she get to piano practice?"

"Yes, she did." Maggie ran a hand up and down the child's back. "I'll see you Tuesday, munchkin."

"Bye, Maggie." Miranda sleepily replied with her eyes closed.

"Have a good night, Maggie. Thanks for bringing her home."

"Good night, Bianca." Maggie gave Miranda one last look and left.

"Did you have a good time today with Maggie?" Bianca shut the door.

Miranda hummed her answer and snuggled further into her mother's embrace.

"Looks like it's time for someone to go to bed." Bianca kissed her forehead and walked towards the bedrooms. She cradled Miranda to her and went into her bedroom. She laid her out on the soft bed and went about changing her into her pajamas.

Miranda blinked up at the woman and lightly tangled her fingers around the gold chain across her neck. The golden heart shaped locket clinked against her nails, "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Bianca picked her up and set her underneath the blankets.

"Frankie?"

"She called earlier, baby. She was sorry to miss you, but she wanted me to let you know she has an awesome story for you tomorrow night."

Miranda smiled drowsily, "Frankie's my friend, too…right Mommy?"

"Frankie loves you, Miranda." She tucked the blankets around the small body. "I love you, too. Now, sweet dreams."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" Bianca waited to flick the lights off.

"Is Frankie gonna leave us?"

Bianca blinked and her eyebrows furrowed together. She licked her suddenly dry lips, "Not if she can help it."

Miranda rolled on her side, "Ok. Night, Mommy."

"Good night, Miranda."


	12. Chapter 12

AMCGL7: Thanks! Really happy to hear you enjoyed it. Hopefully that enjoyment never ceases.

mymariska: Yeah, Mimo might have some issues. But hey, she's Erica Kane's granddaughter...it was inevitable. The real question is, who would ever want to abandon that little adorable girl?

MelovePezberry: It's ok. I forgive. Just this once (I'm kidding...maybe.) Miranda could possibly love both Frankie and Maggie, and of course Miranda has to have cookies the right way. Frankie almost knocked herself out trying to make cookies with her in the last story. She's very picky about that sort of thing. ;) Have you been good? Hmmm...must check the Fabfan list.

* * *

><p>Bianca sipped lightly at the tea she had been handed, careful of burning herself on the steaming liquid. She tried to relax in the comfortable chair, her eyes once again roaming around and taking in the warm undertones projected by the décor and lighting.<p>

"Do you need any more cream or sugar for your tea? Perhaps some lemon?"

Bianca shook her head and Isabel took her seat, an easy smile on her face. Bianca returned her teacup to its saucer and set the pair down, the china clinking softly.

"How are you today, Bianca? How is the family?"

"They're great. Miranda is in school right now, and Gabrielle is out with Joan, our nanny, picking up some treats for dessert this evening."

"And you? How have you been since we last met? Anymore dreams?"

Bianca bit her lip, her mind flashing back.

"_Not so tough now, is she?" Reese pressed the gun harder into her chest._

"_NO! Reese, please. Don't do this. Don't do this." Bianca screamed helplessly._

"_Aww, that's my favorite saying. I so do love when you scream it for me. Do it again." A deeper voice spoke up._

_Out of the darkness another form appeared, stepping up behind Frankie. He grinned evilly at Bianca, his cold dead eyes showing no emotion. His smile grew as he rested one hand on Frankie's shoulder, his eyes never leaving Bianca's._

"_Say it one more time."_

_Bianca watched as Michael Cambias plunged a knife into Frankie's back._

"I-I had it again last night."

Isabel leaned forward slightly with interest, "The same one?"

Bianca nodded with a bitter grin, "All the way down to the way Frankie was dressed."

"Hmm, when did these dreams start, again?"

"Right before I called you to set up our first appointment." Bianca self consciously ran a hand through her hair, "You must think it's stupid that I'm coming to you all over some bad dreams, but I…they're so real."

"I don't think it's stupid at all, Bianca. These dreams mean something to you. A lot of the time, dreams are our brain's way of telling us something we don't or can't necessarily recognize." Isabel assured her.

"The first time it happened, I was so scared. I freaked out. I ran to my daughter's room. I didn't even really know where I was. Then, I called Frankie and totally freaked her out." Bianca shook her head, embarrassed at her actions.

"How did she react? Frankie?"

"She was worried. I don't even know if that's the right way to describe it. She was-she was ready to have the entire police force at my door in two minutes."

"That would have been interesting. I'm sure it wouldn't have been fun explaining to your neighbors why all those police officers were storming your building." Isabel gently teased.

"I know. Thank goodness we both calmed down. I was scared she was hurt, and she was scared I was hurt."

"Explain to me what happens in your dream, again. Take your time, if you need to."

Bianca inhaled deeply, and her eyes blinked as her mind processed the images that kept haunting her.

"I knew I needed to be somewhere. I was walking down this long hall, and I could hear a storm outside."

"Do you not like storms, Bianca?" Isabel softly cut in.

"No, I don't. Something…something happened to me during a thunderstorm. I've worked and it's gotten better, but I still don't really like them."

Isabel nodded, "Please, continue."

"Well, I knew I needed to be somewhere, and I ended up at this door. I went inside, and Frankie was there. The entire room was dark, but she had a candle. She scared me at first, because I didn't know she was there."

"Did she say something to you?"

"She asked me if she had scared me. Then, she asked where I had been. She said she had been waiting for me for a long time." Bianca chewed nervously on her bottom lip, her eyes narrowed as she recounted the dream. "Then, she said she was there for her job. That she worked there. Then, she had to go. She said she had to go. I didn't know why."

Bianca's breath hitched and Isabel placed a comforting hand on her knee, "It's ok, Bianca. Take all the time you need."

Bianca shot her a grateful look. "It happened after she said she had to go. She was shot from behind. She just started to bleed. She didn't see it coming. She asked me…she asked me what was happening." Bianca choked and wiped at her eyes. "That's when Reese appeared. She was taunting Frankie, and Frankie couldn't do anything but stand there. I tried to help her, but I couldn't move. I screamed at them. I begged Frankie to do something, for Reese to let her go. Then…he…he stabbed her in the back."

Isabel stood up and strode over to her desk. She grabbed a box of Kleenex and went back to her chair, handing them to Bianca as she sat down. "That is quite some dream. I can see why it would bother you so much."

Bianca dabbed at her eyes with one of the white tissues, "I…it's horrible. I'm so scared when I wake up."

Isabel sat there for a moment, mulling over what she had been told. "Bianca, may I ask you what Frankie does for a living?"

Bianca set the tissue down, "She's in law enforcement."

Isabel nodded, "That is a dangerous occupation." She paused for a second, "You said that Frankie was there for her job. That she worked wherever the place was in your dream."

"Yes, but I didn't recognize where we were. It was too dark."

"Bianca, how much do you know about what your girlfriend does for a living?"

Bianca frowned, "What do you mean?"

Isabel leaned back in her chair, "Law enforcement can be very dangerous. There are so many different crimes and criminals out there. I know a lot of police officers do not like to talk about their current cases with family or friends. They don't like to talk about what they do. It's no one's fault. There are many reasons why."

"Frankie isn't on a case right now." Bianca quickly interjected.

"Is there a reason for that?"

Bianca's hands tightly clenched at the fabric of her pants, "She was hurt. She had to take time off. But, she's going back. She's working on getting back on duty right now, actually."

Isabel pinched her bottom lip, "That must have been very difficult to go through. How did you feel when she was hurt?"

Bianca exhaled sharply, "I don't know. I think I was numb at first. I didn't understand what was going on. Then…I was angry. I was upset and scared. I couldn't lose her again."

"Again? Has this happened before?"

Bianca rubbed a hand harshly across her face, the fingers trembling slightly. Sensing pain coming off the other woman, Isabel decided to change tactics, "How long have you and Frankie been together?"

Bianca pushed her hand through her hair, "Gosh, it hasn't been that long, actually. She came back in the fall. We didn't get back together right away. Then, she got hurt and she had to go away for a little while."

"You two had been together before?"

"We met when we were younger. I first met her when I was seventeen." Her head shook back and forth, "God, I was crazy about her. She meant everything to me back then."

"First love?" Isabel asked with a knowing grin.

"Yes…and no. She wasn't my first girlfriend or the first woman I had feelings for. But…it felt like it. I had never felt before what I felt for her. She was…I would have done anything to be with her."

"And she felt the same?"

"Yeah, she did." A loving smile crossed her lips. "She tried not to act like it. She acted like she was this street tough kid, but she was really mush inside. She loved me. I know she did."

"Ah, one of those. Let me guess, she was a bad girl. Am I correct?"

Bianca chuckled softly, "She was. Well, she tried to be. It really depended on who she was with. Other people, they didn't get to see her. They saw this brash mouthy kid who would pick a fight in an instant. But, when it was just us…she could be so sweet."

"Why did you two break-up?"

Bianca's dreamy look immediately disappeared, "She got hurt."

"How did she get hurt?"

"She was…they got her shot. They got her shot, and they let it happen again." Bianca gritted her teeth.

Isabel raised an eyebrow, "They?"

"Frankie's job. They planned to get her shot the first time. Then, they kept her away. She was gone eight years. I thought she was dead for eight years."

"How do you know they kept her away?"

"Because," Bianca looked at her funny, "Frankie always came back. She told me she wasn't going anywhere, and she meant it."

"I know that when people are with someone, especially when they are young, they tend to say things that they mean or want to mean, but it might not be possible for them to keep that promise."

"No, Frankie meant it. She would never willingly go away for that long. I remember when we were first getting to know each other, we had this meeting with my mom. My mom hated Frankie, so I tried to get them to talk it out. It didn't work. Frankie ran off and disappeared. I couldn't find her, and the next morning…I went to her room and she hadn't come back. I thought she had left for good, but she showed up. She came back and said she wasn't going anywhere." Bianca moistened her lips as she relived those early memories.

"Then…one time we had this fight. She was being closed off about something, and I didn't like it. I told her I was done. She could do whatever she wanted; I was out of her life. I can't believe I ever said that to her. But she…she called me that night. She apologized. She was so sorry, and she needed to see me. She might not have been really open or showy, but she made it pretty damn clear she wanted to be with me."

Isabel thought it over, "Do you know a lot of the people Frankie works with? Her colleagues, her superiors?"

Bianca shook her head, her hands clenched so tight her knuckles turned a paler shade of white, "No. I know some of them. We met briefly, but nothing substantial."

Isabel nodded and crossed her legs, resting one foot on her knee, "Bianca, have you spoken with Frankie about this?"

"Yes, I told you. We first spoke about the dream the night it happened."

"No, about your fear concerning her job."

Bianca sniffed and reached for another tissue, "She knows I have concerns about her working. I tried to get her to switch. I even offered her a position in my company, but she wouldn't do it. She likes her job."

"Bianca, both times Frankie went away, why was that?"

Bianca twisted the tissue in her hands, "She got hurt. She was hurt and she had to get help."

"Why else?"

"Because of her job. They made her leave and they wanted her to stay with them." She whispered.

"Do you think they'll take her away from you again?"

Bianca could only shrug, a hand against her mouth holding back the sob building in her throat.

"Bianca, you need to talk with Frankie about this. You have legitimate fears about her getting hurt again. Your dream is trying to tell you that. The dark room, I believe it means you don't know her job or what she's doing. Frankie saying she's there for her job and then getting hurt, you are afraid her job is going to get her hurt again."

"I can't."

"Why do you think you can't?"

"Because, I don't want her to worry." Bianca felt a tear roll down her cheek. "She loves her job. I won't ask her to leave it."

"Do you think she wouldn't? Do you think Frankie would choose her job over you?"

"Frankie loves her job. She would be unhappy if she left it. If I asked her to quit, she would. I know she would. But, she wouldn't be happy. I can't do that to her. I won't."

Isabel sighed and looked at her watch, "Unfortunately, our time is up. If you need more time, though…"

"No, I'll be fine." Bianca dabbed at her eyes. She swallowed roughly and fixed her hair.

"I'll see you soon, Bianca."

Isabel escorted Bianca from the office. Bianca took a moment out in the hall to compose herself, then she walked out of the building. Was Isabel right? Was this dream all about her being afraid of Frankie's job hurting her again? She couldn't make Frankie quit. Frankie had been so determined to go back.

Bianca's heels clacked against the cement of the sidewalk, and she buttoned her coat. Frankie had wanted to go back. But, what if she did get hurt? What would that do to Miranda and Gabrielle? They loved Frankie. Miranda had been crushed the last time Frankie had been shot. She never wanted her daughter to have to go through that again. Bianca never wanted to go through that again. Frankie was back. They got their second chance. No FBI was going to take that from them.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bianca apologized, her purse accidently clipping a passerby.

"It's ok." Maggie replied.

"Oh, hello Maggie." Bianca spoke.

"Hello, Bianca."

"What are you doing out here?"

"The hospital I work at is a few blocks away. I was out for a walk before my shift." Maggie explained. "Why are you out here? Business?"

"No, I-I was here for a meeting." Bianca gestured at the building she had just left.

"Oh." Maggie watched a few people walk by, "How did it go? Your meeting?"

"It went well. It was…intense, but it was good." Bianca answered. Awkwardness permeated the air.

"That's good. I'm glad it went well."

"Me too."

Maggie waved a hand behind her, "I should be going. My shift starts soon."

"Oh, ok. Have a good day, Maggie."

"You too, Bianca."

* * *

><p>"This is meeting number three for Agent Stone's psychological evaluation. Thank you for coming, Agent Stone." Dr. Young wrote down something on her clipboard.<p>

Frankie stared at her, mouth set in a straight line. When Young glanced up at her lack of response, Frankie partially raised one eyebrow.

"Ok, Agent Stone. Why don't we start at the beginning?" She adjusted the clipboard on her lap, one of her many new folders opened on top of it. They were back to the chairs again. Most of the folders were neatly stacked back on her desk.

Frankie looked unimpressed as the doctor read over one of the papers in the folder.

"Tell me about your childhood, Agent Stone."

Frankie remained silent.

"You grew up in Wisconsin, did you not?"

Silence.

"What was your home life like?"

No answer.

"How were you in school?"

Nothing.

"Agent Stone, if you refuse to participate, I will be forced to fail you on your evaluation. I cannot help you if you don't talk."

"I don't need help."

Young made a note on her clipboard, "Your childhood, Agent Stone."

Frankie sighed and scratched at her cheek, "It was awhile ago."

"What do you remember of it?"

"That I wanted to be an adult."

"Why is that?"

"So I could join the FBI and meet with you three days a week. This is my dream come true, Doc." Sarcasm dripped off the words.

Young cleared her throat, her lips pinching together, "You grew up in poverty, correct? You mother was a stay at home parent and your father worked as an…electrician."

If that's how you want to put it, "Yes, all the information in your file is correct."

"How did you get along with your parents?"

Frankie tapped her fingers against the arm of the chair, "I didn't."

"You and your parents did not get along?"

"No."

"Why do you think that is?"

"We didn't like each other."

"Were you ashamed of them? Were you embarrassed by the fact they couldn't provide for you and your sister?" Young's eyes ticked up from the folder.

"We didn't get along."

"You were a bad student, were you not? You almost flunked out of school multiple times, and you were seen as a problem student."

Frankie shrugged.

"You have a twin sister. She was a good student. She aced her classes. It must have been…difficult…to have someone that close who was doing so much better than you."

Frankie's jaw clenched, "We had different lives."

"I'm sure you did." Young smirked. "How did your parents feel about your school record? It must have been tough to work so hard at a low paying job to have one of your children blow it off by skipping school."

Frankie swallowed loudly, "I don't see how this has anything to do with my current position with the bureau."

"Were you angry at them? Was this some kind of act of desperation? Acting out?"

Frankie's fingers tapped furiously against the chair, "I did not act out."

"No? What would you call skipping school? Getting into fights? Failing classes?"

Frankie stayed silent, her gaze hard as a rock.

"_Look at that ass."_

_Frankie slammed her locker closed, her eyes ticking over to see a group of boys huddled a few lockers down. She rolled her eyes at them._

"_She's a nerd, Billy. She's a geek." One of the boys, Carter, replied to the previous comment._

"_Yeah, but I bet she's wild in the sack. Lift that skirt up, I'll have her screaming in a second."_

_Frankie hefted her pack over her shoulder and peeked over at the girl they were talking about. Math was soon, and she really did not want to go. But, Mr. George was a stickler and he threatened to take her case up for suspension if she was late one more time. Jerk._

_Peering down the hall, her face fell slightly at what she saw. Her twin sister was a few doors down. She was dressed in some hideous skirt, Frankie did not understand her fashion sense at all, and blouse. She was talking with another girl, Kelsey or something, and twirling her hair as her face lit up with a giggle._

"_Mmm, I'm gonna tap that, fellas. A few words and I'll have her calling my name in the back of my dad's truck. I bet she's tight as fuck, too."_

_Frankie dropped her pack and stormed over to the group of laughing boys. She pushed in between two of them. She roughly grabbed at Billy's t-shirt and slammed him back into the lockers. He shouted in surprise and pain as his head bounced off the cool metal._

"_What the fuck, Stone?" he growled._

"_Stay the hell away from my sister, dumbass." Frankie ordered with a glare._

"_Yeah, you gonna stop me?" he laughed, "Ain't my fault your sister is hot, and she wants it."_

_Frankie pushed him into the locker again, "Stay away from her."_

_The rest of the boys slowly circled around them, assessing the situation. Billy smirked down at Frankie, "Just cause you don't want it doesn't mean she doesn't. She was begging me for it yesterday. She wanted me to fuck her so hard…"_

_Smack!_

_Frankie's fist collided with his face, and his head whipped to the side, blood flying from his split lip. The others stood there, stunned. Billy's head swerved back and he snarled at her, "You bitch."_

_He swung at her, but Frankie ducked and dove forward, tackling him back into the lockers. He grunted and swung his arms. He flipped her away and spun her against the locker._

_Smack!_

_He hit her in the gut, causing Frankie to double over._

"_That's the position your sister's gonna be in tonight."_

_Frankie yelled and jumped, slamming into him and bringing him to the floor. She punched at his face, and he helplessly used his hands and arms to cover what he could._

"_Frankie Stone! What do you think you are doing?" Principal Hanson grasped the back of Frankie's shirt and dragged her away from a now bleeding Billy. "My office, now!"_

_Frankie fought against the grip, wanting to shut that stupid boy up, but she was unceremoniously dragged away and to the principal's office. She was plunked down in a hard plastic chair, Hanson's round face red as a tomato._

"_What was that?"_

_Frankie shrugged and sunk down low in her seat. This was bad._

"_I cannot have my students running around punching people."_

_Frankie rubbed her nose and frowned. She wasn't going to math class. Course, she didn't think Mr. George's threat of suspension was the worst thing right at that moment._

"_This is totally unacceptable behavior, Frankie. What were you thinking?"_

_Frankie shrugged again and checked to see if she was bleeding. It felt like she had bit her tongue._

_Hanson shook his head. "I give you chance after chance. All you do is act like this. Why can't you be more like your sister? Go to class, get an education, stay out of trouble. Is that too much to ask?"_

_Frankie bristled but kept her mouth shut._

_Hanson sighed, "Stay here for the rest of the period. I have to go check on your victim."_

_Frankie's eyes stayed on her shoes as the man left. She sat there for the rest of the period. God, she was fucked._

_Voices outside the office caught her attention. She raised her head, her ears perking up._

"_I don't know what to do. I'm this close to kicking her out." Hanson said._

"_I understand Principal Hanson. Give her one more chance. She'll be better." Maggie replied._

"_I doubt that very much, Ms. Stone. Unless she turns into you overnight, your sister is trouble. Thank goodness one of you is a good student."_

"_Thank you, Principal Hanson."_

_The door opened and Frankie stood up, straightening out her shirt. Her shoulders were slumped and she had a frown on her face. Maggie walked in, Frankie's pack in her hands._

"_You here to spring me?"_

"_Come on, Frankie. Let's go home." Maggie handed the girl her pack._

_They left, Maggie scowling as Frankie shuffled beside her, hands jammed in her pockets and eyes flickering. Once they were a few blocks away from the school, Maggie stopped walking. Frankie sighed and turned to face her._

"_What is wrong with you? Huh, Frankie? Can't you stay out of trouble for once?"_

"_Whatever, Maggie. I guess we all can't be Hanson's pet."_

"_Stop it. Drop the attitude, Frankie. Don't you get it? You messed up, again. All you do is mess up."_

_"I guess that's what us screw-ups do. We mess up."_

_Maggie threw up her hands, "I don't know why I even try anymore."_

_Frankie pushed down the flair of pain at the complete disappointment her sister's tone implied. "No one asked you to try."_

_Maggie glared at her, "No, I guess you didn't." She began to storm away. Frankie stayed put, her eyes on the road. Maggie stopped and spun around, "Come on, Frankie. We have to get home."_

"_Nah, I'm going out. I'll be back later."_

"_Frankie, we are going home, now!" Maggie shook a finger at her._

"_I'll see ya." Frankie took off jogging. She quickly turned a corner, and the loud screech signified that she had hopped on one of the city buses._

_She stayed out till it was early morning. A lot of the seedier bars didn't card and didn't care, as long as you had money. She didn't really have any, but some of the bartenders knew her by sight and snuck her a few drinks when no one was looking. Frankie stumbled through the front door long after the sun had gone down. She tried to stay quiet, but her arms and legs didn't want to listen. She bumped into the wall, then a chair. Her vision swam, and she saw two of everything. It was kinda surreal. She grinned at the two vibrating chairs, and swatted at them._

_The front door slammed, and she jumped. Uh oh._

_Her father rumbled into the room, swaying on his feet. The stench of alcohol was pouring off of him, far stronger than whatever bar smells Frankie had acquired. Spotting her, he stormed over, his face growing angrier with each step, 'Wha' the hell are you doin' up?"_

_Frankie sobered up instantly, "I…uh…was getting some water. Thirsty."_

"_Don't lie to me, brat. You were gonna steal, weren't ya?"_

_The Stones didn't trust banks, not to mention they never had enough money to fill a bank account anyway. Any cash was kept in a locked box. It was usually empty, Mr. or Mrs. Stone using it for liquor store trips._

"_No, I wasn't gonna steal it. I was thirsty." Frankie replied._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah, dad." Frankie attempted to go to her bedroom. She kept a wide berth between them, walking along the walls._

"_Why're your hands like that?"_

_Frankie glanced down at her bruised and torn knuckles. "Like what?"_

_Her father jerked over to her, "Did you get in another fight?"_

"_N-No, dad."_

"_Don't lie. You got in another fight. Stupid useless brat."_

"_No, I didn't."_

_Smack!_

_Frankie flew back, tumbling to the ground. Her cheek throbbed where his palm had connected. He raced over to her, his fist raised, "You wanna fight. I'll show ya a fight."_

"Do you love your family?"

Frankie chewed roughly on the three pieces of gum she had popped in her mouth. "Doesn't everybody?"


	13. Chapter 13

MelovePezberry: You're welcome! I'm sure they'll have plenty of time for Bianca to delve into her deep dark soap opera past...right? Glad you liked the backstory. AMc really dropped the ball, in my opinion, when they didn't go further into the twins's past (and when they killed Frankie, but that's a given.). You have VHS tapes? Lucky lucky person. I don't. Alas, I only have youtube. Which is good, but it doesn't have all of FAB's scenes or all of the scenes I'd love to see that refer to FAB.

mymariska: I get a smile on my face when I see feedback from you. Smiles all around!

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Frankie balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder. Her hands dug through her pockets searching for her keys. The snow crunched beneath her shoes, and small particles of salt clung to her heels.<p>

"Hey, Frankie." Bianca replied. She leaned over and, with her free hand, pulled the blanket up higher to Gabrielle's chin. The child peered up at her through slightly drowsy eyes, and tiny fingers clutched at the soft fabric.

"Bianca, how's it going?" Frankie snagged the keys and isolated the largest one. She shoved it into the keyhole in the car door and unlocked the vehicle.

"I'm good. How are you? Are you on a case yet?" Bianca bit her lip at the thought.

"I'm fine." Frankie slid into the driver's seat and closed the door.

"And the case?"

"We're still talking about that." Frankie turned the car on.

"What are you still talking about?" Bianca smiled down at Gabby. The little girl waved an arm wildly up at her mother and giggled happily when the woman grasped her hand and placed a wet kiss on it.

"Nothing big, just administration stuff."

Bianca detected the hint of frustration in the words, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine."

"Frankie, talk to me. Is something going on over there?" They may not be face to face, but she could still tell when something was bothering her girlfriend.

Frankie sighed and scratched at her head. She rested a forearm on the steering wheel and leaned against it, "No, there's nothing going on."

"Frankie."

"I just want to get back to work. This formality stuff is dragging on, and it's annoying."

Bianca gently laid Gabrielle's arm on top of the blanket. She ran a finger up and down her arm soothingly. "I know you hate it, but be patient. Do what you need to do so you can come back to me." She exhaled, "I miss you."

Frankie ducked her head, "I miss you, too."

"Good. I would hate it if I was the only one." Bianca teased.

"Nah, you're not. I'm sure there's tons of people who miss me." Frankie shot back.

Bianca glanced at Gabrielle, her daughter's eyes closing with sleep. "I'm certain there are. I can name two of them."

"My landlord and the other guy I owe money to?"

"She's getting bigger everyday. I forgot how fast they grow." Bianca ran her hand through Gabrielle's hair.

"I hear if you put a brick on their head, they stop growing."

"Frankie." Bianca shook her head.

Frankie cleared her throat and adjusted in her seat. She turned the heat up and sat back. "Is she…has she…"

"No, she hasn't walked yet. She's been close a few times, but not yet. It's almost as if she's waiting for you, like she knows you want to be here for it."

"No, that's not it. I've learned that a Kane woman waits for no one. I'd say put one of those designer purses you got out and she'll go for it, but I don't want to advocate subjecting the squirt to that crazy fashion ya got going just yet."

"Are you insulting my fashion sense, Frankie?"

"Never. I love your fashion. I especially love it when it's taken off and thrown on the floor."

Bianca bent over and gave a now sleeping Gabrielle a kiss on the head, "You're a bad influence on me, Frankie Stone."

"On the contrary, I believe it was you who jumped me around Christmas. I can't help it if you're hot."

"Can't get enough?"

"Not even if I wanted to."

Bianca flipped the lights off and left the room, closing the door halfway behind her. She walked out to the living room and sat down on the sofa, kicking her feet up and resting back against the arm. "Frankie?"

"Yeah, babe."

"I've been seeing that psychiatrist." Might as well plunge into it.

"Oh? Is it helping? You know I'm behind you a hundred percent, right?"

Bianca rubbed at her face, her hand making its way up to run through her long locks, "Can we talk?"

"Um, sorry to break this to you, but we kinda are."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Please."

"Oh my god, are you breaking up with me? Over the telephone, that's so tacky." Frankie mock gasped.

Bianca kept quiet. Isabel's words ran through her head. She needed to talk with Frankie about her fears. It was the only way. She had learned that before, with therapy and rehab. She shouldn't keep things inside. She had to let them out.

"Bianca, of course we can talk. What's wrong? Are you ok?" Frankie's voice took on concern.

"Yes, I'm ok. It's just something that has been coming up in our sessions."

"What is it?"

Bianca scrunched her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on top of them, "I love you."

"Well…uh…that's good. Right?" Frankie stuttered, caught off guard by the sudden proclamation. "Cause, I…you know…love you, too. A lot, actually."

Bianca closed her eyes, "I'm scared."

"Of what? That I don't love you?" Frankie's eyes widened and she griped the cell phone tighter, "I do. I-I know I don't say it enough, but I mean it. It's just hard, but I'm getting better at it. You know that, don't you?"

Bianca's eyes snapped open, "No, Frankie, that's not it at all. I love you, and I know you love me. I know you do, baby. That's not it."

Pure confusion clouded Frankie's brown orbs, "What's wrong, then? Is it the kids? Did something happen to them? Did I do something?"

"You have not done anything wrong, and nothing happened to them. They love you." Bianca assured her.

Frankie furiously scrubbed at her eyes, "What's goin' on?"

"I'm scared." Bianca repeated.

Frankie lowered her tone, "Of what? You can tell me."

Bianca gulped in air, her voice barely above a whisper, "Franks, what if you get hurt?"

"Get hurt?"

"I'm so scared you're going to get shot or something. I can't…I could not handle that. Not again."

"Bianca," Frankie tried to put as much confidence in her words as possible, "nothing is going to happen to me. Nothing. What happened before was totally unexpected and rare. It is very rare."

"But it happened."

"Yeah, it did. Think of it like I got it out of the way. It's over and done with, and it won't happen anymore. I got my getting shot on the job milestone over with."

Bianca turned her face into the back of the sofa, "How can you be so sure it won't happen again?"

"Because," Frankie swallowed thickly, "I would never do that to you or the kids. I never want to hurt you guys. If I do anything right in my life, it's gonna be that. I will not hurt you."

Bianca inhaled deeply at that statement.

"Besides, it's not fun getting shot. I did not have a good time, even though I did get you to play nurse for me back at the penthouse. Not to mention, Luke would probably kick my ass if I even thought about pulling off a stunt like that again." Frankie jested in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Bianca couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on her face, "Luke wouldn't be the only one."

"Miranda has been getting better in her quest to be the pink power ranger."

"You goof." Bianca laughed. Somehow the agent could get her from sad to happy in a matter of minutes.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone has called me." Frankie put the car into gear and pulled out of her parking space. "Now, there is something very important we have to talk about."

"What?" Bianca's eyebrows flitted together.

"What are you wearing?"

Bianca's eye roll was felt across the ocean.

* * *

><p>The host handed the menus out, first to Maggie and then to Miranda. Maggie thanked the man as he left. Miranda followed suit and flashed him a polite smile before returning her eyes to the menu.<p>

"Are you hungry, Miranda?" Maggie asked, her eyes peeking over her menu at the girl.

Miranda nodded enthusiastically, "Yep. Thanks for inviting me, Maggie."

"Anytime, Miranda. I love spending time with you."

A server stopped by and set down two glasses of water. He listed off the specials for the evening and wandered away to another table.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Maggie asked.

Miranda tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I think…a burger and fries."

"Don't you think you should get something a little healthier?" Maggie scanned the menu for other options.

Miranda shrugged and went back to reading the options. Maggie was her friend, and if she thought there was something better to eat, she should look. She didn't see anything. The server returned, and they placed their orders, Maggie choosing not to pursue her previously line of healthy eating. There weren't that many better options.

"Maggie, you're a doctor, right?" Miranda reached with both hands for her water glass.

"Yes, I am. I work at the hospital."

"I remember." Miranda wrapped her hands around the glass. She didn't like thinking about the hospital. It made her sad.

"Of course you do." It was the first place they had spoken to each other at since Maggie and Bianca had split. "You know, one day you could come visit me. I could show you around. There are a lot of cool things there."

Miranda lifted her glass and sipped at her water. She was careful to not spill any. She set the glass back on the table and thought about the offer. She didn't like the hospital, but it might be ok now. Especially if Maggie was going to be there with her, and Frankie was not hurt anymore and not hooked up to all those machines. "Ok."

"Great," Maggie acknowledged the server as he set down her glass of wine, "it'll be really fun. You always liked playing with my medical texts and lab stuff. My little helper."

Miranda squinted and tried to recall her memories of that time. It wasn't easy. Ever since she had that one big flash of them at Maggie and Ally's place, she found it hard to replay them. There were not many of them. But, she knew that Maggie was her friend, and they had fun together. There were some things that confused her, though. She did not know why Maggie stayed away for so long. Her mommy had told her something about Maggie needing to go away for awhile, but that she wanted to be there now. Miranda didn't really understand, but she would figure it out.

"We can go to the Louvre again. The line shouldn't be as long." Maggie spoke, sipping from her wine.

Miranda shrugged. She didn't like standing around, but Maggie said there were a lot of cool things inside. She really liked playing with the ducks. Maybe the ducks would be there again. "Sure, Maggie."

Maggie beamed at her. She slid her hand out and ran it through Miranda's long hair, pushing strands back behind her ear, "I'm so glad to have you back, munchkin. It's going to be like it was before."


	14. Chapter 14

kutee: Welcome back! You were sorely missed. I was this close to shedding a tear. Seriously though, it's great to receive comments back from you. This VHS tape thing is making me jealous. If it shows more than what's available on youtube, you are one lucky person. (Wish I could see more than what's on youtube. Transcripts only go so far.) More Frankie/Maggie and Maggie's girlfriend? Hmmm...

* * *

><p>Enough is enough.<p>

That was what Frankie had decided. Well, it was the essence of what she had decided. The motto, the backbone, of the plan. Things had been taking far too long. With the way the sessions with Dr. Young had been going, she would be facing evaluation for months if not longer. That was not going to work.

The Goldsteins were gaining valuable time. The more time Frankie spent away from the case, the more information she lost. Sitting in that office forced her to lose time that could have been spent tracking down high ranking members of the syndicate. The evaluation was making it so she could not do her job. Frankie did not leave Paris and the people she cared the most about to sit around waiting for a piece of paper to tell her she could do what she did best, catch criminals.

The plan had two parts. She knew Dr. Young was waiting for her to open up and spill her heart out. That was never going to happen. For one thing, Frankie did not talk about that stuff. Period. She did not talk about her childhood or her family. Only one person really knew about those issues and what had happened to her. It had taken Bianca quite a while to get tiny specks of information out of the Stone girl. She didn't get much, but she got more than anyone else had. Frankie trusted Bianca. Frankie did not trust Young. But, she had to start talking some. She knew this, even if she hated it. Micheals called from time to time, wanting updates on her progress and to check in. He told her to play the game. It was all politics, and that she should know that. She did. Didn't mean she wanted to play, though.

She had no other choice, unfortunately. Young held the key to her being placed back on active duty. She would have to appease the psychologist. Frankie decided she would try to speak…a little. She certainly would not give a lot away, but she would give just enough that it could be said she had given the doctor enough information to make a sound decision. Frankie did not like it, but she needed to get back on active status. Doing what she had been doing only kept her in that office longer and brought attention to her. She did not want that.

Then, there was the second part of the plan.

Frankie gulped down her coffee and ran a hand through her newly cut hair. Her dark locks were back to their normal short length. She was dressed for work in her normal attire, black suit and white shirt. The numbers flickered in the upper corner of the elevator, signaling the passing floors. She finished the last drop of her drink as the doors opened and the ding sounded.

Frankie strolled out of the elevator and tossed the empty cup into the nearby trash bin. The area was fairly quiet. Most of the agents were at their desks and cubicles, typing away at their computers. One or two walked by carrying folders and water cups, but that was the extent of movement.

Frankie confidently walked through the room, her eyes ticking over the various faces. She studied them, looking for someone in particular. Weaving through the cubicles, she found him. She didn't know his name, but she knew his type. He was average height, average looks. He was sitting hunched over his computer, typing methodically at some report. Frankie sidled up to his cubicle and leaned lightly against the edge of the opening. She watched him type for a moment before clearing her throat.

He spun to face her, a surprised look on his face. No one ever visited him. "Yes? May I help you?"

Frankie gave him a stern look. Her eyes discreetly read the name on his clip-on badge, "Agent Gordon?"

"Y-Yes?" he nervously crossed and uncrossed his legs.

"I'm Agent Young. There seems to be something wrong with the last report you sent us."

"What? How could there be something wrong? What was it?" Gordon's face paled.

Frankie let her eyes roam the room, "I think it would be best if we did not discuss this here."

Gordon's head followed her eyes, taking in the room. "Of course."

"Agent Kelar would like to speak with you on floor five."

"Oh, ok." He made to organize his belongings.

"Now, Agent Gordon." Frankie firmly spoke.

"Yes, of course." Gordon stood up. He filed out of his booth and hurried towards the elevators.

Frankie watched him leave. She waited until the doors had closed before slipping into the now vacant chair. She turned to face the computer and minimized whatever the man had been working on. She brought up the criminal database and double checked that Gordon was logged into it. He was.

Quickly, she typed in a name and waited for it to pop up. Andrew Carrington's smug face appeared, his hair as slick as the day she had bumped into him. Frankie scanned the basic information on the screen and popped a piece of gum into her mouth. Chewing, she hit print.

Page after page of information poured out of the printer. Frankie printed out what she could on Gordon's low access. Then, she went to the next person on her list. Reese Williams.

Reese's sour face stared back at her. Print.

Gordon did not have access to anything on the Goldsteins.

Frankie took a few more minutes to scan information on possible people in the database Williams and Carrington might have a connection with. Checking the time at the bottom of the screen, she clicked back to where Gordon had left the database and filled the screen with his unfinished report. She scooped up the printed papers and folded them before shoving them in her inner jacket pocket.

Frankie stepped out of the cubicle and slid around the corner of the row of booths as the elevator opened, Gordon stepping out. The confused man went back to his mini office. There was no Agent Kelar on the fifth floor.

Frankie ducked down a different row and pulled out the papers. She unfolded them and read the information. She took in Carrington's known aliases, his last known location, and his connections to the Goldstein organization.

It was all basic information. Gordon had very low priority access. Frankie had a much higher ability to get information, but she couldn't. Being on the status she was currently at, her privileges were suspended. If she tried to get on the system, she would be denied. Also, it would be recorded. Someone would have known she was attempting to get to information on a case she was not officially assigned to. Micheals would not be happy about that.

So, she had to make due with what she had. She was going to start working this case. When she was placed back on active status, she would not have missed much. She would be able to get right back into the flow. Hell, she might find a break in the case before that.

She just needed a way to get as much information as possible.

"Oops."

Frankie froze at the voice. A tiny smile worked her lips, and she raised her head up to see the man who had uttered the word. Two men had run into each other by accident. One of them was apologizing while the other simply ignored him and moved on.

"Agent Jones." Frankie spoke up, returning the papers to her pocket.

Jones looked over at her, his eyes widening and a grin coming to his face. "Agent Stone! Ma'am, how are you?" He ambled over excitedly and held out his hand.

"I'm fine, Jones. I see you've still managed to stay out of Iowa." Frankie shook his hand.

"Yes, ma'am. I have been assigned here for the foreseeable future. My desk is right over there." He pointed at one of the cubicles. "How have you been, ma'am? How is Ms. Montgomery?"

That unstoppable grin tugged at the corner of Frankie's mouth, "Good. She is doing great."

Jones remembered how the two women had been in Paris. It made him happy to see his former superior like that. Those two had gone through a lot. He couldn't help but like them together. Being the primary agent assigned to follow Bianca Montgomery, he had seen them together a fair amount. They were good together, even when they wouldn't admit it.

"Hey Jones, how about you let me buy you lunch?" Frankie asked.

"Sure, Agent Stone." He hadn't seen anyone from the Paris case since they had come back to the States. It would be great to catch up with one of them.

"Good."

Frankie followed him to his cubicle, and waited as he gathered up a few items. They left right after, Frankie making sure they took a route that did not pass Gordon's place. They walked a few blocks to a small restaurant. They were seated at a table in the corner. When the waitress appeared, Frankie quickly ordered a burger and coffee. She dug out another stick of gum and began to chew it as Jones browsed the menu and placed his order.

"Thank you for taking me for lunch." Jones said.

"Don't worry about it." Frankie waved off his thanks. She picked up one of the miniature creamers and tossed it up and down as she leaned back in her chair. She thought over what she was going to say.

Jones glanced at the ashtray pushed up against the napkin holder. "Agent Stone, you can smoke if you want. It won't bother me." Stone went through cigarettes like they were oxygen.

Frankie threw the creamer back on the table, "I don't smoke anymore."

"Really? You quit? That's great."

Frankie shrugged. Their drinks were set down before them and she immediately took a large sip of her pure black coffee.

"How is that going for you?"

Frankie chewed her gum a few times. Then, she blew a pink bubble. It snapped back, and she kept on chewing, "Fabulous."

Jones stirred the straw in his iced tea, trying to think of something to say to that.

"Jones, you did a good job when we worked together." Frankie began, taking another sip.

"Thank you, Agent Stone."

"Call me Stone, Jones. We're not at work right now, and I am not your superior."

Jones nodded.

"Jones, I felt like you were someone that could be trusted. I hope I was right about that."

Jones's eyebrows knit together and his eyes squinted, "You can trust me, Ag…Stone."

Frankie closed her eyes and rubbed at her face. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake. Jones had been a good agent, but he had also been someone who liked to always play by the rules. He was the one who had brought up releasing that druggie who had tried to kidnap Miranda.

But, she didn't have much choice right now.

Opening her eyes, Frankie looked him straight in the eye, "I'm starting to work the Goldstein case. I need your help on it."

Jones blinked, "Sure, Stone. I'll help. It's great to see you back, by the way. They put you on Goldstein?"

Frankie's head subtly moved back and forth, "No, Jones. They did not put me on Goldstein."

"What?"

"I'm not officially back on active status." Frankie had contemplated lying about that, but she had a feeling it would come up later, and she did not want to deal with that.

"You…you're not on active status? But, that means you can't work any case."

Frankie tilted her head and gazed at the restaurant. She looked back at him, "That's right."

"Ma'am?"

"Jones, it's taking longer than it should to get back on active status. I'm working on it. But, I have already lost too much time; I cannot afford to lose anymore."

"I don't know." He would jump at the chance to work with her again. He admired Agent Stone. But, this was against the rules.

Frankie exhaled, "Jones, I'm going to work this whether you're with me or not. I would rather have someone I could trust with me, but I don't need it." She paused to see if he was following along. "I will catch the Goldsteins and everyone who works for or with them. I only need the chance. I'm asking you for your help. Will you help me?"

Jones was quiet. His mind was reeling. He could see the sincerity and determination in the woman's eyes. He wanted to catch the Goldsteins, too. He wasn't sure if anyone who had been in France didn't want to. But, this was against the rules. They could both get into serious trouble if they were caught. Of course, he had helped her after she had escaped from the medical facility. She had broken protocol then, but she had saved Ms. Montgomery and her children.

Frankie waited for his answer. He sat there staring blankly at the table. Their food came, and she worked through her burger and two more cups of coffee waiting. Finally, she had enough. "Damn it, Jones. Are you in or not?"

Jones's eyes rose, startled. He took in a deep breath, "Yes, I'm in."

"Good." Frankie pushed her plate to the side and pulled out the papers, flattening them out on the surface. "This is the basic information I was able to get. These are the two we had the most interaction with back in France. If we focus on these two, we can get close enough to do some damage. Flipping both of them would be a godsend."

Jones peered down at the pages. "Reese Williams and Andrew Carrington?"

"Yeah, but we need to get more information. You have a hell of a lot more access than I do right now. I need you to get as many files on these two as possible. Anything you can get your hands on. Personal information, relatives, friends, anything."

Jones nodded his understanding, "Yes, ma'am."

"Jones," she waited for him to look at her, "we can't talk about this with anyone. You know that."

"I understand." Looked like he was back to working a case.


	15. Chapter 15

kutee: More Dr. Young and Frankie? I'm sure they'll pop up sometime soon. Jones - oh ye of little faith. The guy might not slip up...maybe. Hope you and everyone else had a great holiday!

* * *

><p>"I talked with Frankie about my fear of her being hurt again." Bianca smoothed out the few wrinkles in her slacks that appeared as she sat down earlier.<p>

"That's wonderful, Bianca. How did it go?" Isabel smiled at her and balanced a cup of tea in her hands.

"It went well." Bianca thought about it for a second. Gleefulness filled her at the happy conversation she had shared with her loved one after the brief sadness. "She listened to me. She heard what I had to say, and she told me it would never happen. She was sure of it."

"That's good. I'm glad you got that assurance." Isabel sipped at her peppermint tea. "Has that helped with the nightmares?"

Bianca blushed. The night before, she did not have a nightmare. Quite the opposite, actually. It involved a picnic on the beach, lots of stars in the sky, and a very playful Frankie. "No more nightmares."

"That's great. Did you talk about the other issue?"

"Other issue?" Bianca felt confused. What other issue was there? She had been scared of Frankie getting hurt. They talked about it. Frankie would make sure it never happened, and Bianca believed her.

Isabel adjusted the cup and saucer in her hands. She sucked in her bottom lip in thought. "Bianca, your dream was your subconscious telling you things you could not or would not admit to. Dreams have a way of bringing up suppressed feelings or emotions."

"Of course, Isabel. I was scared for Frankie, and we worked through that." The tall brunette hooked her finger around a strand of hair that had fallen in her eye and pulled it back behind her ear. "It's almost silly how scared I was."

The doctor studied her for a minute, her bottom lip once again overlapped by her top one. She tilted her head to the side a bit. Bianca grew slightly nervous under the stare. She straightened out her suit jacket and wondered what the other woman was looking for. What had she said? She had done what the woman had suggested, and it went well. Was the doctor not used to her advice working? Talking worked if people took the time to do it. Bianca knew that very well. She hated when others refused to discuss things or hid things. Lying never worked, really. She had proof of that. She herself had even lied about something, and that had nearly cost her the friendship she shared with her sister. Keeping Gabrielle a secret had been a terrible mistake. She had learned to listen to her own advice and not keep secrets.

"Bianca," Isabel plastered an encouraging smile on her face, "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?"

"Of course." What was she going to ask?

"You talked about having fears that Frankie was going to be taken from you. Right?"

"Yes, I did." It was a terrifying thought – losing Frankie again.

"You said you had lost her twice before. Once when you were young, and then a little while ago?"

"Yes." She did not want to think about either time. A familiar bubble of burning pain churned in her chest, threatening to constrict her throat, but she pushed it down. Frankie was fine and was not going anywhere. She was not gone.

"Bianca, have you experienced this type of loss before?"

Bianca frowned, "You mean breaking up someone? Well…I…I've had relationships that didn't work out. Quite a few, actually. I think everyone has, though."

"You are correct. Everyone has had failed relationships." Isabel gazed at her gently, "I was referring to a different kind of loss, though. Have you ever lost someone like you thought you lost Frankie? Like you thought you were going to lose her?"

Bianca's face fell as she caught the meaning of the question. "You mean death."

Isabel nodded slowly, "Yes, I mean death. Has someone close to you passed away?"

Bianca threaded her fingers through her thick hair, her palm resting against her temple, "I know people who have died."

"Were any of them close to you? A relative or a close friend?"

Bianca swallowed thickly, her mind straying to faces she had not seen in a long time. Leo Dupres, her best friend when she came back to Pine Valley as a teenager. Her father, who had been the only one to understand her for so long. "Yes. Why?"

"Bianca, how did you feel when you lost these people?"

"I-I was hurt. I was upset." Bianca could feel some of that pain returning.

"How did you react?"

"Um…I was angry. Especially when m-my father died. He had a stroke. I was…I was so upset."

"You were close to your father."

Bianca nodded, her eyes downcast. "He was my best friend. He seemed to get me when no one else could."

"What about your mother? Did she understand you?"

Bianca wiped at her eyes, and a bitter grin overtook her lips, "Not then. We were completely opposite. She wanted this boy crazy popular daughter. When dad died and I had to go stay with her, I was so scared."

"Your parents were divorced?"

"Yes, they were. I lived with my dad and step-mom."

"That must have been difficult, having your parents split up. How did you react to that?"

Bianca breathed deeply and ran a hand across her face, "I reacted badly. That's when I stopped eating."

Isabel took this all in. "You said earlier you have had a lot of failed relationships. Could you explain those to me?"

Bianca blinked the tears back, "Yes. Um…first there was Sarah. She was my first. I thought I loved her more than anything in the world. We had met at rehab when I was fighting anorexia, and we helped each other. She…uh…she left me for a man. She couldn't handle her family's disappointment, so she married a man."

She crossed her arms over her chest protectively. All of these old scars were reappearing. Pain couldn't begin to describe it. It was all blending together. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and forced her voice to speak, "Then, there was Frankie." At Isabel's patient look, she continued on, "She was different. She didn't care what anyone else thought. She was strong, and she could make me laugh. But, she was vulnerable, too. We were young, but I felt like we could make it, you know. Then, she was gone."

"Then, there was Lena. She left to go home to Poland to take care of her sick mother. She wanted me to join her. When I didn't she ended it over the phone. Maggie cheated on me. Reese…" Bianca shook her head, not finishing that thought.

Isabel mulled it over. "Bianca, if I may, I'd like to make sure I understand what you have told me. All of your romantic relationships have ended with the other person leaving in some way. They always chose to end it first. Your parents split up, and you lost your father, who you were very close to."

Bianca sniffled and nodded. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying desperately to not let the tears fall.

"Bianca," Isabel leaned forward, "your fear was losing Frankie. You were or are terrified of losing her."

Bianca nodded.

"Have you ever talked about your issues of abandonment?"

* * *

><p>Bianca stepped outside of the building and pulled her coat tighter around her. She felt drained. Her talk with Isabel had been the most emotional yet. Thinking about all the people she had lost throughout her short life had been taxing. How could she have not seen where the doctor was going with all her questions? Bringing up her parents' divorce, her father's death, and all her relationships that never panned out.<p>

At first Bianca had thought to deny the very idea of it. But, it made sense. She had felt abandoned more than once by the people she cared about. It always seemed like everyone else was leaving her. All she wanted was to love others and have that love returned. Whenever it felt like that could happen, it was snatched away like a leaf from the wind.

Bianca felt her head begin to ache. Thinking about all this pain only caused more of it. All she wanted at that moment was to go home to Miranda and Gabrielle and curl up with them on the sofa. Maybe they could call Frankie, too. They could pretend like she was right there with them. They could act like they were whole, that they weren't separated by thousands of miles.

Turning a corner, Bianca clipped another passerby. "I am so sorry."

"It's ok, Bianca. We have to stop meeting like this, though." Maggie looked up at her.

"Maggie, hi. I really am sorry. I can't believe I keep hitting you like this. I don't mean to." Bianca shifted her purse to her other side.

"It's fine." Maggie glanced down the street than back at the younger woman, "How are you? How is Miranda?"

"Good, we're all good. How are you?"

Maggie nodded, "I'm doing well. Ally has some big dinner planned for us tonight. She found a new recipe she wants to try."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Maggie gestured down the sidewalk, "Did you have another appointment?"

"Yes, I did. Wasn't easy, but I think it helps."

"Good."

It went quiet between the two. The air had been filled with friendly conversation, something they had not partaken in with each other extensively, but it felt good to do it. Now, though, they didn't know what else to say.

"Are you on break?" Bianca finally asked, referring to Maggie's job.

"No, my shift starts in a few minutes. I should get going so I'm not late."

"Ok. It was nice seeing you."

"You too."

They both meant it.

* * *

><p>"Here, try this." Ally lifted the spoon out of the reddish sauce she had been stirring for the better part of fifteen minutes.<p>

Maggie looked up from the medical journal she was currently browsing through at the kitchen table. She finished reading the sentence and stood up. She glided over to stand beside the redhead at the stove, and Ally basically shoved the spoon into her mouth.

"Not bad. Maybe a little more pepper." Maggie spoke as the spoon retracted.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ally reached for the pepper shaker and doused the sauce.

Maggie licked her lips, removing any remnants of the red sauce she had been force fed. Her arms reached for her girlfriend and wrapped around her waist. Ally was dressed casually in paint splattered blue jeans and a gray tank top. The shorter woman took advantage of this and placed her lips against the smooth skin of her bare arm.

"Don't get frisky with me, Dr. Stone. I have to make sure this doesn't burn." Ally glanced down at the hand written recipe on the counter.

"You don't like it when I get frisky?" Maggie tightened her hold. "I think you will. I'm a doctor, you should trust me."

Ally rested the wooden spoon against the side of the pot and turned in Maggie's arms. Facing her, she bent down and stole a quick kiss. "Maybe later. First, I have to finish this sauce."

Maggie groaned good naturedly and went back to her journal. She flipped the page and began reading about a new test being conducted concerning diabetes. Engrossed in the article, she didn't notice the food was done till Ally placed a steaming bowl of chicken and pasta flooded in sauce before her.

"Looks good." Maggie marked her page and set the magazine aside.

"It better. I slaved over a hot stove for you." Ally joked and sat down across from her.

Maggie took a bite of the food, "Mmm, this is good. Thank you, slave."

Ally twirled some pasta around her fork, "I finished a painting today."

"The landscape one? Of the bridge and the water?"

Ally hummed in agreement. "I'm stuck between that one and the portrait of Mr. Bocuse from the market. I don't know which one to turn in."

"I like the landscape one." Maggie chewed. "We could set them up side by side and compare them."

Ally nodded, "Sure. We can look at them and see which one is best." She wiped a smudge of sauce from her lips with a napkin, "How was work today? Any interesting cases?"

"Not really. It was kinda slow. We only had a couple people who cut themselves and a case of the flu."

"That's good. Don't want you getting overworked. I want you wide awake when you're home." Ally gave her a suggestive look.

"Are I not always wide awake?" Maggie grinned back.

"No, but that's ok. I still love you." Ally sipped at her water. "What are your plans for tomorrow? You work early, right?"

"Yeah, I have the morning shift. After, I'll pick up Miranda. I was thinking we could go ice skating."

"That sounds like fun." Ally paused before measuring out her words carefully, "How is it going with Miranda?"

Maggie shrugged, "It's getting better. She's opening up to me, but there are still times she looks at me and…" she trailed off.

"Maggie." Ally set down her fork and reached for her.

"I just…I love her. She's my little girl. I missed so much. I try to act like I haven't. She's still my daughter, and I don't want her to think things have changed."

"But, they have."

Maggie closed her eyes, "Sometimes I feel like I'm losing her. I lost her once, and I don't want to again. But, she can be so happy and there with me. Then, she'll go off talking about this or that, and I don't know what she's talking about." Maggie shook her head, "And, then she talks about Frankie like she's some god or something."

"Well, they've spent a lot of time together. I think it's normal for children to get attached to someone like that, especially when that person is dating their mother." Ally griped Maggie's hand and rubbed her thumb across the smooth flesh.

"She shouldn't. I can't believe Bianca allows her to idolize Frankie like that. Frankie isn't a hero. She should not be anywhere near Miranda."

"What?"

Maggie slid her hand out of underneath Ally's. She rested her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her hands. "Frankie's going to be a bad influence on her. I don't want my little girl around someone like that."

"Maggie, she's your sister." Ally tread carefully, "Maybe if you talked to her, you two could discuss this."

"Ally, you don't get it. Frankie is a liar. She's a con artist. She doesn't care about anyone. Why would anyone want someone like that near their child?"

Ally watched as Maggie abruptly stood up. Her eyes followed the brunette as she paced over to the counter and leaned against it, "She might have changed. It's been a long time since you've really spent time with her. I know she's done stupid stuff. You've told me. But, Bianca thinks she's a good person. She's in the FBI, so she can't be a criminal."

Maggie shook her head furiously, "No, she can't be a good person. A good person doesn't pretend they're dead for eight years. A good person doesn't do that."

_There were still tiny patches of snow on the hard ground, but the sun was shining brightly to combat the chill. Maggie's boots crunched on the dead grass. It was an eerie sound among the lifeless trees and colorless tombstones. _

_Bianca was a few steps ahead of her. She walked with purpose, as if she knew the way by heart. She probably did. She could probably make this journey with her eyes closed. But, there was also a sense of deep sadness in her gait. Like she didn't want to be there. _

_Maggie followed, her coat swishing around her body. She meandered through various graves, names of people she had never known staring back at her. She couldn't believe her sister was among these people. They didn't know them. Why was her sister with these people? She didn't belong here. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be dead._

_Bianca stopped at a tombstone. It was a short distance away from the others. It was underneath a large oak tree, the branches bare of colorful leaves. Maggie walked up and halted a few feet away. She watched Bianca kneel down beside the headstone. The younger girl had a tender smile on her face, but her eyes were glassy with tears. She ran her hand over the top of the stone, brushing a few flecks of dust and snow away. Her pale hand trailed down to lovingly trace the letters spelling out Mary-Francis Stone. If Maggie looked close enough, she could see the trembling of the fingers. Bianca scooted closer to the stone, and her quiet voice was filled with what could only be described as an undeniable mixture of love and longing._

"_Hey, Frankie. It's been a couple days since I've come by. I'm sorry about that, but a lot has happened. I'll tell you all about it later. I didn't bring any flowers or anything. You'd probably think they're stupid or something, but I think they make the place look a little nicer. There's someone who wants to see you. You won't believe who came for you. Your sister Maggie's here. Can you believe it? We're going to have a talk later about you keeping things from me again. But, uh, she wants to talk with you. I'm going to let you two do that, ok? I love you so much. I miss you." _

_Bianca kissed her fingertips and pressed them gently against the stone. She then stood up and dusted off her knees. She stepped over to Maggie. "I'll let you have some alone time with her. I'll be over there. Let me know when you want to go."_

_Maggie nodded, only half listening. Her eyes were glued to the sight in front of her. It was her sister's grave. Her twin sister. Frankie was here in a graveyard. Frankie wasn't supposed to be here. She got in trouble, sure, but death?_

_Legs shaking, Maggie moved closer to the tombstone. She swallowed roughly, a lump in her throat. Her eyes kept reading the tombstone over and over. How could her sister be dead? Not now. _

_She dropped to her knees, not caring that her bare knees were scraping against the rough ground. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her body began to shake._

"_God Frankie, what did you get yourself into?" she finally blurted out. _

_Her mouth snapped shut. A hand pressed against her mouth, a sob working its way from her chest. Her breathing became labored as tears leaked from her eyes. She couldn't believe her twin was gone. They didn't know each other. They had not been close for so long, but it hurt. It hurt more than anything. It felt like she had lost a part of herself. _

_For the first time since she heard about Frankie's death, she cried._

"Someone who would do something like that is horrible." Maggie ground out. "She cares about no one but herself. She's going to hurt Miranda, and I won't let that happen."


	16. Chapter 16

kutee: Ally and Maggie are kind of cute together, aren't they. Bianca has issues? ;)

MelovePezberry: Sounds like you had a great time. Maggie talk to Bianca and/or Frankie first? Where's the fun in that? Besides, she's angry about her twin pretending to be dead for almost a decade. How do you even start that conversation?

* * *

><p>"How old were you when you left home?"<p>

Hearing the question, Frankie's eyes ticked up to meet Dr. Young's. The agent was slouched in her chair, one arm bent at the elbow, the tip of the joint resting on her thigh while her chin rested on her balled up fist. A puff of air escaped her lips and she chewed on the inside of her cheek. Once again, she found herself confronted with a situation she did not want to talk about. Must be another day at therapy. But, she knew she had to start participating. She had participated a little in other sessions, baby steps if you will. But, her supposed lack of progress was catching the attention of people whose attention she did not want. When the higher ups heard about the lower street level agents, it wasn't usually for excellence in the field.

"I was fifteen." Frankie muttered, leaning back. Her fist uncurled and she dropped her palm down to rest on her knee.

"You ran away from home at fifteen years old. That's a very young age to strike out on your own."

Frankie just shrugged. So what if it was. It was better than staying in that place.

"Why did you leave home?"

Frankie looked at the hand on her knee, "I didn't fit where I was."

"Your home, you mean."

"Yeah, I didn't belong there. I…no one wanted me there. I didn't want to be there. So, I left."

"How did your parents treat you, before you left?"

The tips of Frankie's fingers unconsciously began to tap against her knee. She took a deep breath, forcing down any emotion. She had to stay calm, in control. She couldn't let any of this get to her. "My mother barely noticed I was there to begin with. She was usually in her bedroom, passed out. She only really interacted with me if I woke her up."

"And your father?"

Frankie's jaw clenched so tight her teeth hurt, "My dad didn't like it when I got in trouble."

"What did he do?"

Frankie closed her eyes for a moment, her head tilting at the memories. "He had a temper."

"Do you have a temper, Agent Stone?"

"Sometimes."

Young made a note in her folder. Without missing a beat, she asked, "Did your father ever hit you?"

The tapping fingers increased speed, "Yes."

Another note, "Did you ever wonder why he did that?"

Frankie's mouth twitched, "He was angry."

"Because of you."

"I guess so."

"Did he ever hit your sister?"

Frankie was silent. Her fingers stilled. She visibly swallowed.

"Ms. Stone?" Young looked at her expectantly.

"No, no he didn't. I never saw him do that." Frankie rubbed at her face.

"I guess she didn't make him mad." Young scribbled in her folder with a tiny smirk.

Frankie remained quiet, her only reaction a few quick blinks. She had never seen her father attack Maggie. He had never lost his temper on her. That didn't mean anything. Maggie wasn't the one out running around. She was usually locked up in the bedroom studying or something. But, their dad was a drunk. He only did it because of the alcohol.

"When you ran away, where did you go?" Young brought her out of her musings.

"Here and there."

"You lived on the streets." Young surmised.

"I thought the cardboard house looked cool." Frankie deadpanned.

Young gave her a once over, "I see you survived."

"Only so I could meet you."

"It's interesting that you did so well out in that harsh of an environment. The streets are a very dangerous place."

"I could handle it."

Young had that tiny smirk again, "Yes, you could. It's interesting, like I said, because there are not many people who can handle it. Those who can, who thrive in that type of place, tend to have certain qualities about them. A certain ruthlessness and cunning that helps them get by. They would do whatever it took to make it, no matter who they hurt or how much damage it caused."

Frankie frowned and crossed her arms. Was she implying something? "Not everyone was like that."

"Oh, I'm sure they weren't. But, then again, they probably didn't make it to today." Young ticked another note down on the paper. She glanced up and watched as Frankie nimbly plucked a stick of gum out of her jacket pocket, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth. "You chew a lot of gum, Ms. Stone."

"I like it." Frankie balled up the wrapped and tossed it at the trashcan. "Makes my breath minty fresh."

"It says in your profile that you smoke. I haven't seen you smoke, yet."

"I quit."

"Hence the gum."

"Hence the gum." Frankie repeated with a roll of the eyes.

"Why did you used to smoke?"

"I was addicted to cigarettes." Frankie stared at her drolly.

Young hummed to herself, writing something down.

Frankie leaned forward, a patronizing look on her face, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." She made a show of looking around the room before settling her gaze once again on the blonde, "Cigarettes are addictive."

"So you know you have tendencies toward addictions." Young spoke as Frankie sat back.

"It all started with that one coffee." Frankie playfully snapped her fingers. "Damn that Starbucks prying on my weaknesses. I should sue."

"Have you ever done drugs?" Young's words stopped Frankie cold.

The playful countenance dropped immediately, and Frankie's face hardened. She spoke deliberately, "I have been prescribed certain medications over the years for various injuries, Dr. Young. In that case, yes, I have consumed drugs."

"I'm talking about illegal substances, Ms. Stone." The blonde's smile held no warmth, "Considering you have been active in the narcotics division, I would assume you know what those types of substances are."

Frankie bit her tongue - hard. The taste of copper filled her mouth, and she wiped at her lips to make sure none of the red liquid seeped out. Who did this lady think she was? Thoughts and memories of a life long gone flooded in. Frankie clamped her eyes shut, not wanting them back. She massaged the corners of her eyes, willing the flashes of pills and joints back to the corner of her mind where she kept them locked up.

"Ms. Stone?"

"Sometimes." Frankie breathed out, opening her eyes, "I did those types of substances sometimes."

"Funny they should put an addict in the narcotics division."

"I'm not an addict!" Frankie firmly said, her eyes instantly ablaze.

"What do you call it?"

"It-It was a casual thing." Frankie shrugged, her hands clenched into fists. "I did not need it."

"Of course not, you just did something illegal because it was fun." Young smiled her cold smile.

"No, that's not it." Frankie shook her head. Her fingers trembled lightly. There was that feeling of shame and being a disappointment lurking deep down.

"No? Well, you either did it because you wanted to or you needed to. Maybe it's because you had no control over it. No control over your actions. No control over yourself."

"You're wrong."

Young smiled and wrote down another note.

* * *

><p>"Order up!"<p>

Frankie ignored the yelling of the short-order cook. She was seated in the small diner at a tiny table near the window. A packet of sugar was caught between her fingers, and she flipped it back and forth, her distant eyes not seeing the movement. Her vision was stuck back in that damn office with Dr. Young. She was back with that cold smile and folder full of notes. The doctor was wrong. She was completely wrong about everything. Frankie wasn't anything like what she was trying to paint her as. She wasn't some druggie off the street. She did drugs, yes, but it was a long time ago. It was casual, just a little pick-me-up to get her through things. It made her feel better. It was just a little thing. She hadn't done any sort of drugs in years. Not since, well, not since she had done so much stuff that her eyes blurred and her head spun so hard she could almost pretend that boy was Bianca and she wasn't about to break that beautiful girl's heart.

And, so what if her dad beat her. So what? So, he got mad. He lost his temper. It happened. And, yeah, she had a temper too. She knew that. A lot of people did. It didn't mean anything.

"Hi, Stone. Sorry I'm late. The light at the corner took forever to change." Jones slid in the seat across from her, his arms full of folders. He set them down on the table and unwound his scarf. He positioned it on the back of his chair so it wouldn't fall off and unbuttoned his coat, repeating his actions with the woolen material.

Frankie ignored him, instantly picking up one of the folders and flipping through it. It was a personal file on Reese Williams' mother.

"I got everything I could. I grabbed all the files in sight and copied them in the copier before sneaking them back in to where they are kept. I'm not exactly allowed to get these folders." Jones's boyish face flushed with slight embarrassment at his low access.

"You did good, Jones." Frankie picked up another file, this one on Reese Williams' father.

"Thank you, Stone." Jones grinned.

A waitress walked up to the table asking for their orders. Frankie ordered a cup of coffee, her eyes never leaving the folder. Jones asked for a cola. The waitress left to get their drinks, and Jones turned back to Frankie, "You drink a lot of coffee, Stone. It's almost like you're addicted to it or something."

His joking demeanor disappeared as Frankie glared at him. "I'm not an addict."

"Sorry. I didn't mean that." Jones shrunk back. They were working for gosh sakes. He should know better than to try and joke around. He waited a few moments to see how angry the woman was, but Frankie returned to the folder, focusing on work.

"We're going to need to go through all of this to see what we have. We need to see if there are any clues or openings we can use to get at Williams or Carrington. Right now, we should focus more on Williams. She's within custody, so we have a better chance of getting to her than wherever the hell Carrington is."

Jones nodded his head. That's when he remembered what he overheard when he was leaving to meet with Stone. "Stone?"

"Yeah, Jones." Frankie pushed a pile of folders at him, indicating for him to start reading them. She pulled a pen out of her inner jacket pocket and circled something on the file she was reading.

"When I was coming over here, I heard something."

"What did you hear?" she drew a line from one fact to another.

Jones licked his lips, "I overheard some agents saying something happened to Reese Williams."

Frankie didn't move. Her hand stopped. Her breathing stopped.

This could be very bad.

"What happened, Jones?" Her brown orbs rose to meet his.

"They were saying she was attacked in prison. She was in pretty bad shape."

"How bad?"

Jones shuffled through the folders until he found the one he was looking for. "One of the agents who was talking had this sticking out of his briefcase." He flipped it open to show Reese Williams' prison photo and prison records.

Frankie snatched the folder from him. She scanned the information. "Williams was attacked last night – knife attack by some fellow inmates. She sustained major injuries and is in serious condition. Looks like she'll pull through, but anything could happen."

"Looks like the Goldsteins went after her." Jones said, shooting the waitress a grateful look as she set down their beverages.

"Yeah." Frankie absently picked up her coffee and gulped down half the cup. "I knew they would. They wouldn't be dumb enough to leave loose ends like that."

"The French are still building their case against her." Jones sipped threw his straw.

Frankie gulped down the rest of her coffee, not feeling the burn on her tongue and lips. They'd have to do something fast. Reese could be dead before they even had a chance to get to her.


	17. Chapter 17

kutee: Dr. Young...maybe, maybe not. Frankie's not a big talker, that's for sure. Reese - who knows what's going to happen with her. Jones - he tried...his timing just wasn't what he thought it was. :) Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>"Terrible weather we're having today." Isabel filled two cups with the freshly brewed ginger tea. She set the teapot off to the side and picked up the saucers, delicately balancing the cups as she walked back over to the chairs. She handed one saucer to a grateful Bianca before sitting across from her, now using two hands to balance the china.<p>

"I know. Miranda was so upset to see the cold pick back up so much. She's been so excited to try out her new bike outside, and it keeps being too cold." Bianca blew softly at the hot liquid before taking a tiny sip. She smiled contentedly at the soothing feeling of the tea sliding down to warm her belly.

"I can understand that. Mirtz has been getting antsy with the football. He kicks it around inside the apartment all the time since he can't be outside all day." Isabel gently set her tea down and pleasantly folded her hands in her lap. She took a moment to allow Bianca the time to indulge in the warm drink. The other woman had been freezing when she had entered the office, the wintery chill enveloping the city once again.

After a full minute had passed, Isabel spoke, "How have you been feeling about the things we have talked about?"

Bianca blinked and put down her tea. "I've been ok with it." She smoothed a hand over her hair, "It hasn't been the easiest to talk about, but I feel like it's helping."

"That is good. I am very happy to hear that." Isabel said lightly. "Would it be ok, then, if we continued on with that topic?"

"Yes." It had been helping. She had been learning and acknowledging aspects of herself she had refused to before. The hardest parts had to be over.

"So we are on the same page, Bianca, I'd like to quickly repeat what it is we have talked about so far." At Bianca's nod she continued, "We have spoken about your parents' divorce and how that affected you. We spoke about how you felt about living with your father and his unfortunate passing."

Bianca bowed her head, the thought of her father dying still causing a twinge even after so long. "Yes, we talked about all of that." And it had been hard. It had been really hard. For a while she had felt like she was once again back at rehab, dealing with her anorexia and different issues that played into that. But, just like she had conquered that, she knew she could overcome these issues and become a better person for both herself and the people she loved.

"If you don't mind then, I'd like to move on to the people you met after this all happened."

"Ok, well, after my father passed away, I ended up staying with my mother in Pine Valley." Bianca said. That had been a whirlwind of a time. She had been so full of fear back then.

"It is always difficult starting a new life, especially after losing someone close to you." Isabel offered a friendly smile. "Did you become close with anyone during this time? Your mother, perhaps?"

Bianca snorted, "My mother and I didn't get along too well for a long time. She wanted me to be someone I wasn't, and I was too afraid to be who I was."

"And who was that?"

"Her gay daughter." Bianca swallowed. "My mother had this vision of me, and liking girls wasn't part of that vision. It wasn't anywhere close, actually."

"You fought over that."

"Not for a while. I didn't tell her for a long time. I was so scared of how she would react."

"But, you did end up telling her."

"Yeah, I did." Bianca winced at the memory. Her mother had been so upset. Erica had even gone so far as to accuse her of saying that she was gay to hurt her. Then, she had stormed out. That had been on Christmas Eve. Christmas did not happen that year.

"I take it she was not…receptive to the idea?"

"No, she wasn't. It took her a long time to accept it."

Isabel casually picked up her tea and took another sip, "Was there anyone special during this time? A girl?"

"Well, I told you earlier about Sarah. We met in rehab." A sentimental smile crossed her face, "She was my first girlfriend. I was so sprung on her."

"But?"

"But, real life happened. We left rehab, and she couldn't take being out. Her mother didn't approve. She told me she loved me, but she couldn't be with me. She married some guy her mother approved of. She said she wasn't brave enough to be with me." Bianca shook her head. She had been so young, and it had hurt so much to hear that.

"That had to have been very trying for you."

Bianca shrugged a little. She had made peace with it. She could look back at the good times they had without the bitterness and pain of the bad.

"Was there anyone who came along after Sarah?"

Bianca thought back. "There was one girl…Rain…but we we're never anything more than friends. She helped me, though. She knew about me when my mother didn't, and she would listen to me about how scared I was and my fears."

"Did you want something to happen with her?"

"I-I don't know. I was just so glad to have someone who I could relate to, you know. Someone I could talk to about being gay, and she could understand where I was coming from."

Isabel nodded, "It's always good to have someone we can trust and talk to about our fears with."

"Yeah."

"What happened with Rain?"

Bianca pursed her lips, "She was a runaway. She lived in the local shelter. My mother didn't like her at all. She thought she was a bad influence on me. One night, Rain didn't have anywhere to stay, so I invited her to stay in my room. Nothing happened, but my mom found out. She," Bianca chuckled, "paid Rain to leave, and Rain took the money."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Bianca ran a hand through her hair. She didn't know what had startled her more, that her mother would pay someone to leave, or that the person had accepted the money.

"Did you have anyone like Sarah come into your life?"

"Not for a while. There was one girl, Laura. She was a friend of mine. She was all hung up over our friend Leo, but she was nice to me when a lot of other people weren't."

"You liked her."

"It was a crush. But, she found out about it and freaked out. Everyone did. We stopped being friends."

"Not something that is fun to go through."

"No, it wasn't." Bianca picked up her tea and swallowed a mouthful of the tepid drink.

"Anyone after that?"

Bianca felt her lips curl up and her cheeks begin to burn. "Frankie."

"Ah," Isabel laughed good naturedly at the sparkly brown eyes. "Go on, tell me about her."

"She can make the craziest entrances." Bianca began, her mind replaying their time together. "My mom hit her with her car one night. I heard that my mom had been in a car accident, so I went to the hospital. They were going at each other. Mom was saying Frankie had jumped in front of her car, and Frankie was giving back as good as she got. I had no idea who this person was, but the second I saw her and our eyes connected," Bianca looked away, "I'd never felt that way before."

"You became friends."

"Yes, we did. She was not like anyone I had ever known. She was from the street, but she wanted to be someone. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life asking for handouts. She wanted to get a job and go to school. She was funny and smart. I could spend hours talking with her and feel like only a minute had gone by."

"You were in love."

Bianca's eyes held a certain tenderness to them, "Yeah, I was. She was too, I think. She had trouble being open about stuff like that. She was closed off a lot. She hated to be vulnerable or look weak. It wasn't easy. She could shut herself off from me in an instant. But, she always came back to me. No matter what was said or done, she would call me or show up and make up for it. She was trying, you know. She worked to be the person she thought I wanted her to be."

"Her leaving really hit you hard."

"I thought she was gone forever." Bianca breathed in deeply, the memories of blood and death hovering just below the surface. "I loved her so much. I was in love with her. I could imagine a future with her."

Bianca went quiet, and Isabel gave her a moment to regain her composure. "Who did you date after Frankie?"

Bianca blinked and lifted her eyes to the ceiling, "It took a long time for me to want to be with anyone after Frankie. Her sister came to town, and we became friends. I thought it was something Frankie would have liked. After a while, I developed feelings for Maggie, but she told me, even if she loved me, she was into guys."

"She became a friend?"

"My best friend." Bianca confirmed. "It was…confusing with her."

"How?"

"She told me she was into guys and couldn't be with me. I started dating Lena. Lena was older than me. She was in her late twenties, and I was just starting college. It started out as this stupid bet, and then I later found out she was planning on playing me to get information from my family's business, but we got passed all that and truly were together. Maggie kissed me when I was with Lena, but then she went and slept with Jaime, a friend of ours. She wanted to forget the kiss. Then, when I was truly with Lena, she admitted she loved me. But, I was with Lena. I felt I had to be committed to her. She had stuck by me. Maggie got with Jonathon and said she had been confused. Lena left to go back to Poland to be with her sick mother. She wanted me to join her, but I couldn't. She called me and broke up with me. Finally, Maggie ended things with Jonathon, and we moved to Paris as friends. We became lovers. Then," Bianca had a sense of bitterness in her words, "she cheated on me. She said she couldn't be monogamous to me. I guess she had to explore, see what the lesbian world had to offer."

Isabel sat back to process, "That…is quite a story."

"Tell me about it."

Isabel thought over all she had been told.

"Do you want me to go on?"

Isabel waved her hand to continue, her mind stilling churning.

"After Maggie was Zoe. She was transgendered. She felt she couldn't be in a relationship while she was becoming who she was supposed to be. Then, there was Reese. We met, got together, and got married. She proposed to me, and I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her. We had a child together, and she got along with Miranda. She kissed my brother-in-law the night before our wedding. But, she still wanted to be with me. We were working things out when I met Frankie again. Things came up about Reese that I had not known earlier, and we ended our relationship."

Isabel was silent. Her mind went over all that she had heard. It took a couple of minutes for her to speak. "Bianca, what are your thoughts on what you have told me? What do you think about this history?"

"That my luck with women kind of sucks?"

Isabel chuckled quietly, "That could be said, I suppose."

"What do you think?"

Isabel sucked in her bottom lip, "You had a lot happen to you early on. You battled anorexia, lost your father, and had these relationships with Sarah, Rain, and Laura all end. This happened how close together?"

"After I came back from rehab, it all happened within about a year."

"Then you met Frankie."

"Yes."

"Were you scared of losing Frankie? Before it happened?"

Bianca exhaled, "I was, somewhat. Not many people accepted our relationship or supported it. I remember once I told my mother I couldn't lose Frankie. I had lost so much already, I couldn't bear to lose her. I loved her."

"But, you did lose her, for a while."

Bianca nodded.

"After that, none of your relationships ever truly worked."

"What do you mean?"

Isabel mulled it over, "From my perspective, it seems as if Frankie's leaving was the icing on the cake, so to speak. You had lost so much in such a short period of time, and then you lose this person you really loved. It sounds to me like you lost the willingness to fully trust and give yourself to another."

"I did, though. I went into all of these relationships with the intention of them working. I wanted to love these people and have them love me."

"I'm sure you wanted that, but I'm not sure you believed it would happen." Isabel thought out what she was going to say.

"For instance, take Maggie. I'm sure you cared for her, maybe even loved her. But, you had lost so much, how could you trust someone wouldn't leave you? You chose to go after someone you couldn't have. This person kept leaving you. You said she would kiss you then go to someone else. With Lena, you chose someone who was at a very different point in their life. Your relationship started because of a bet on your part, not the best way to show that you really want to have a long-term partnership. With Reese, you finally felt you should stay with someone, for whatever reason. She broke your trust, but she didn't leave. So, you stayed with her. That is, until this other information appeared."

"No, I wanted to be with them. I cared about all of them."

"I'm sure you did. But, Bianca, you have a fear of people leaving you. Rightfully so, might I add. But, this fear controlled your decisions when it came to relationships. After losing so much, you chose to go with people who you already knew were going to leave you and thus could be prepared for it. Knowing this, you never fully gave yourself to them, because you did not want to get hurt the way you had before."

Bianca closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face. Could it be true? Was all of it because she was afraid they would leave her? She had loved Maggie. But, Maggie did keep leaving her. Lena ended up leaving. She could never really have done anything with Zoe. Reese stayed, but only so she could kill her. And not give herself to them? With Maggie, it had been back and forth so much, she had tried to give herself, but did she give all of herself? Had she not trusted that Maggie would stay? With Lena, she had not been fully open with her. She had relied on others before she would rely on her. Reese, there had been so many secrets with her. They didn't even talk about their pasts all that much before their trip to Pine Valley and subsequent marriage.

"And now, you're with Frankie. You're back with the person who you were in love with."

"And I'm afraid I'll lose her."

"But Bianca," Isabel placed a comforting hand on the shaken woman's knee, "you're not afraid she'll choose to leave you. That's the difference. You're afraid she'll be taken from you. Everyone else, you were afraid would choose to leave. That's the difference."

"Frankie wouldn't leave if she didn't have to." Bianca's eyebrows knit together, "She wants to be with me. She loves me."

"She loves you." Isabel agreed, "That's why you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Bianca took this in. Happy infused warmth raced through her veins. She didn't have to be afraid anymore. Frankie would never leave her.

* * *

><p>Bianca rounded the corner of the building, a hop in her step. She didn't feel the bitter chill of the outside weather, the warmth in her veins working with her coat and scarf to block out any of the unwanted cold.<p>

"Hello, Bianca." Maggie greeted, standing where she normally did at that time.

"Hi, Maggie." Bianca flashed a grin and stopped to talk with her.

"You're in a happy mood. I assume the appointment went well."

"Yes, it did. It went very well." Bianca nearly bounced in place.

"That's great." Maggie couldn't help but let the corners of her lips turn up at the visible glee.

"On the way to work?"

"No, actually. They messed up on the scheduling for today, so I worked this morning." Maggie explained. She tightened her scarf around her neck, the wind picking up.

Before Bianca could reply, her phone began to buzz in her purse. She shot Maggie an apologetic glance and dug the phone out, "Hello?"

"Ms. Montgomery?"

"Joan, what's wrong?" Bianca could hear sobbing in the background.

"It's Miranda. Something happened at school and she's very upset. She wants you."

"I'll be right there." Bianca quickly hung up, a frown on her face. Something was wrong with her daughter.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Maggie asked, noticing the transformation.

"Something happened at Miranda's school. She's upset." Bianca began speed walking down the sidewalk. She stuck her hand out for a passing cab.

"What happened?" Maggie followed her, eyes wide.

"I don't know. She needs me." A cab pulled over and Bianca hurried in.

Maggie slid in next to her. Bianca didn't say anything, her mind focused on what would cause her daughter to cry. Her daughter got along with everyone. She did not get into trouble. People liked her.

The second the cab stopped, Bianca tossed a handful of euros at him and leapt out, Maggie on her heels. They raced up to the penthouse, startling the doorman on the way. Bianca burst into the apartment, her eyes wildly searching for her child. She could hear sobbing and followed the noise to the living room. Miranda was curled up on the couch, her face pressed into a throw pillow as Joan rubbed her back soothingly. Bianca ran over to her girl, scooping her into her arms and hugging her with all her might.

"Shhh, honey, it's ok." She cooed, rocking her gently.

Miranda sobbed harder at her mother's touch, her hands gripping the coat as tight as they could.

"Shh. It will be alright. Tell me what's wrong, baby." Bianca felt tears prick her own eyes. The sight of one of her children crying was enough to make her choke up. When her children hurt, she hurt ten times worse.

"M-Mommy." Miranda whimpered, her tears soaking the expensive material of Bianca's overcoat.

"It's ok, sweetie." Bianca kissed her head.

Maggie approached carefully. She lifted a hand and softly stroked Miranda's soft brown hair.

Bianca's glassy eyes peeked at her for a second before shifting back to Miranda, "What happened, honey?" Her voice quivered.

"T-they s-said mean t-things." Miranda stuttered.

"Who did?" Maggie asked.

Miranda pushed her face further into the comforting embrace, "T-they s-said you was g-going to die."

Bianca felt her blood run cold, "Who said that?"

"H-Henri and J-J-Jacob. T-They s-s-said you was g-going to die because y-you kiss g-girls."

Bianca felt the air leave her body. This was because of her. Miranda was being teased at school because of her. She felt a tear roll down her face and she buried her nose in Miranda's hair, kissing her temple over and over.

Maggie's hand stilled for a second, but then she resumed her soothing touch. She could see Bianca was deeply upset by this, she always was. Whenever someone said something to Miranda, Bianca took it to heart. The doctor took a deep breath, knowing she had to explain to the little girl what had happened.

"Munchie, those boys were wrong. Your mommy isn't going to die, not for a long long time. She is not going to die because she kisses other girls. They were probably repeating something they overheard someone else say. It's not true, though."

"B-But, H-Henri's my friend."

"Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time with him." Maggie suggested. Children tended to repeat what they heard. It didn't mean they meant it, but it might be safer if Miranda stayed away anyway.

Another sob escaped from Miranda's lips. Maggie kept trying to explain what had happened and why, wanting the girl to understand. Bianca held her, sharing in her child's grief. It would be a half an hour before Miranda calmed down enough for Bianca to set her down. By that time, the tike had tired herself out and slipped into a light sleep. Bianca carried her into her bedroom and put her down, tucking her in and wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks. Maggie hesitantly offered to stay with Bianca, but the mother kindly refused. Maggie didn't have to stay on her account. With one last check-in on Miranda, Maggie left, asking for Bianca to call her if Miranda got upset again.

Bianca nearly collapsed on the sofa, her head in her hands. Her child had been taunted because of her. Her child had been crying. It hurt her heart more than anything to hear the tiny sobs come from her daughter's lips. She let her own tears fall. Tears caused by the pain she felt at her child's pain.

Miranda stirred awake in her room, her blurry eyes blinking open. She glanced around the space, her mind going back to earlier that day at school. Hearing the boys' harsh words once again, she felt a lump form in her throat. She was alone, and all she could hear were those stupid boys saying over and over that her mommy was gonna die. She vaulted off the bed and scrambled out the door. Her hands were pressed to her ears, trying in vain to block out the words. She ran into her mother's bedroom. There it was. On the table was the landline phone. Mommy never really used it, but it still worked.

Sprinting over to it, she jumped up and grabbed the portable receiver. She quickly dialed the number, tears falling as she remembered how they said her mommy was gonna die. She held the phone to her ear and sat down on the floor, her back against the wall. She curled her knees up to her chest. As the rings sounded, she felt her chest grow heavier, and her eyes burned with pent up tears.

"Stone."

Miranda sniffled at the familiar voice, the hundreds of tears hanging on the edge of her eyelids crashing down her face, "F-F-Frankie?"

Frankie was driving down the road, the stretch of asphalt nearly empty. Hearing the tiny voice filled with so much pain caused her arm to jerk, and she skidded to a stop. "Miranda?"

"F-Frankie." Miranda sobbed, needing to tell her friend what had happened, but unable to. Frankie would make it better. Frankie protected them.

Frankie's entire body tensed up. Her breathing stopped. The world faded around her. She forgot that she was in a car stopped in the middle of the road. All she cared about was that Miranda was obviously crying on the other end of the phone. "Miranda, what's wrong? Are you ok? Is everyone ok? Are you hurt?"

Miranda cried harder.

"Miranda, kid, talk to me. I need you to talk to me, ok?" Worry and fear were the only ways to describe her tone. She swallowed roughly, "Can you tell me if you're ok? Are-are you hurt?"

"T-they s-said mean s-stuff."

Frankie blinked, her hands running over the steering wheel. She spun the wheel around and slammed her foot on the gas pedal, sharply swerving into the opposite lane and going back towards the city. "What did they say? Did someone threaten you?"

"T-they said mommy's gonna die, cause she kisses g-girls."

Frankie had the gas pedal flat against the floor, "What? Who said that?"

"H-Henri and Jacob."

Frankie forced herself to breathe in through her nose and out her mouth. She needed to stay calm. She could make it to the city in twenty minutes. She could get on the next flight out. A flash of the badge and she'd be flying out there in no time. "Did they hurt you? Did they touch you?"

Out in the living room, Bianca had calmed down. It hurt to see Miranda upset, but it was something she had to deal with. Every parent did. With a sigh, she stood up and decided to check on the sleeping girl. Walking down the hallway, she heard faint whispering. She went to her bedroom and peered inside. Miranda was sitting against the wall, the phone cradled in her hand.

Bianca strode over to her, "Miranda, who are you talking to?"

Miranda looked up at her through tear filled eyes, "Mommy?"

Bianca took the phone from her and picked her up, hugging her. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Bianca? What the hell is going on?" Frankie all but shouted.

"Frankie?" Bianca glanced down at Miranda, the child reaching a hand out for the phone.

"Who is this Henri and Jacob? Why are they talking to Miranda?"

Bianca closed her eyes, understanding what was happening. She looked at Miranda, "You wanted to talk to Frankie?"

Miranda nodded sadly.

Bianca carried Miranda over to the bed and sat her down. She turned back to the phone, "Frankie, it's ok. Some kids at school today said some mean things to Miranda."

"What? Why? Who are they? What are their parents' names?" Frankie rattled off.

Bianca smiled inwardly at the concern she could feel in the words. She kissed Miranda's forehead and sat down next to her. Miranda huddled up against her side. "Miranda was upset and wanted to talk to you."

Frankie took the phone away from her ear for a second and placed the back of her hand against her forehead. She slowed down and pulled over, taking a few calming breaths. "Can you put her back on?"

Bianca handed the phone to Miranda, who took it eagerly, "Frankie?"

"Hey, kiddo. Some kids were being mean, huh?" Frankie lightened her tone.

Miranda nodded, "Yeah, they were."

"Well, you know what?"

"What?" Miranda sniffed.

"There's only one thing to do."

"What?"

"The next time you see 'em, you go up to them and tell them they don't know what they're talking about and they shouldn't talk about stuff they don't know. Then, you tell them your mom is super cool and is gonna live to be a hundred."

"Ok."

"If they keep talking after that, you throw one of them awesome snowballs you can make at them. Then, you call me. Got it?"

"I got it." Miranda nodded, her tears drying up.

"Cool. Now, can you put your mom back on?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, kid? I'm not going to let anything happen to you, your sister, or your mom. Don't ever worry about that."

"Ok. Bye Frankie. Love you." Miranda handed the phone over, "She wants ta talk with you."

Bianca took the phone and gave Miranda a loving squeeze on the shoulder as the girl hopped away, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing much. Now, what's this about kids talking like that to Miranda? Who are these kids' parents?"

"Frankie, you're not going to pull out a case file on them."

"The hell I'm not. No one talks to her that way."

"Frankie, I know it's tough when she hears things like that. Believe me, I hate it too. But, we can't overreact." Bianca tried to calm her down.

"Overreact? Bianca, she was crying. She's not supposed to cry. None of you are. If that means I have to have a little chat with some parents, so be it."

"Frankie."

Frankie sighed, "I know, I know. But, god Bianca, I hate it when any of you cry. It should never happen." Frankie scratched her head, "God, listen to me, I haven't even asked about you. How are you? Are you ok?"

She loved this woman. "Yes, I am. It was rough for a little bit, but I'm ok now."

Frankie slowly pulled back out onto the road and made another u-turn. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Bianca chuckled. Then she lowered her voice, "How are you? I'm sorry if she scared you. She really wanted to talk to you."

"It's fine. You girls can call me anytime. You know that."

Bianca knew the agent was shaken up and wasn't admitting it, but she let it go - for now. "I love you. I know you probably have work to do, so I'll let you go. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Yeah."

With one last goodbye, Bianca hung up the phone. She walked to Miranda's bedroom and spotted the little girl sitting on her bed, playing with one of her dolls. Bianca sat beside her and pulled her into another hug.

"Mommy, when is Frankie coming home?"

Bianca looked at her, "Soon, honey." "I want her home now. Can you tell her to hurry up?"


	18. Chapter 18

MelovePezberry: Glad you liked the backstory. Always helps to have a look at what exactly Bianca's been going through when it comes to her love life. Helps to explain a little bit about why she is the way she is. Together soon? Hmmm…

kutee: Hello! Welcome back! The Stone twins drive someone crazy…yeah, probably. I'm sure Isabel will be by her side…maybe. Dr. Young? Could be interesting. The twins talk? Since when do these two talk? ;)

* * *

><p>Frankie's hands were jammed in her coat pockets. Her fingers were curled into fists, held for a moment, and then uncurled. Back and forth they went, hidden from view in the deep recesses of the black wool.<p>

She could clearly hear in her mind's ear the stuttering whimper of Miranda's voice. She could hear the sadness and anguish inside the few words she spoke. It made her feel so…why would someone say that to her? Miranda was a good kid. She was nice to everybody. She was polite and thoughtful. It was damn near impossible to not like her. To hear her cry was maddening. And Frankie couldn't do a thing about it. Sure, she had said something to the child. She tried to calm her down and reassure her. But, she didn't know anything about kids. Not really. The agent doubted if she had been any help at all.

Bianca had called later, and they talked about what had happened. Bianca hurt for her little girl. She had called the school and spoken to the teacher. The lady had promised to speak with the two boys about it, but that's all they could do. Bianca was upset, and she had a right to be. Another thing Frankie couldn't do right; she couldn't comfort her. How could she? They were thousands of miles apart. A few spoken words, come on what was that? And Bianca, she had tried to comfort Frankie. _She had wanted to comfort Frankie._ She talked about how things like that happened. She said Frankie had really helped Miranda. They understood that Frankie couldn't be there.

She could hear it in Bianca's voice, though. She could hear the pain. Once again, Frankie could do nothing. She had to be away from them. She had to be in Washington. Her job was there. Her ability to catch the Goldsteins was there. But, god it made her so angry. They did not deserve to have people saying anything bad about them. Especially not something as stupid as what those two boys said. The fact that she was basically useless in this situation made her feel…

"Stone, is that the place?" Jones pointed towards a park bench about a hundred feet away.

Frankie shook herself from her thoughts and looked at where he was pointing. The two of them were making their way through the park. Off in the distance, across the lake, they could see the Jefferson Memorial, its marble structure a white beacon amidst the surrounding muddy snow.

The bench he was pointing at had a figure hunched down on it. They were covered in a long brown coat and matching hat, but a few black curls peeked out from underneath. The person was typing something on their cell phone. Watching them for a second, Frankie soundlessly nodded her head and strolled over. Jones followed, his cheeks red with the cold.

Frankie casually sat down next to the person. She nodded at Jones to take the other side. He slowly sat down on the cold bench, his head swiveling around to see if anyone was spying on them. The person ignored them, finishing their text. Once it was sent off, they leaned back, revealing a curiously friendly female face. She glanced at her new companions in their plain black suits and coats.

"I see the FBI still has that awful dress code."

Frankie slouched against the back of the bench, "I see the DEA still has awful choices in agents."

Jones's eyes widened at what his fellow agent said. His gaze darted to the other woman's face, expecting a look of indignation or offense. Instead, he saw a deep grin and heard a hearty chuckle.

"Alright Stone, you have me for an hour. What brings you to me? The FBI can't solve another case? Need our help?"

"When have I never been able to solve a case?" Frankie smirked.

"Still got that cocky attitude, huh?" the woman turned to Jones, "How did you end up with this one?"

"Moreno, this is Jones. Jones, this is Agent Raquel Moreno. She's DEA." Frankie waved a hand at them.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Moreno." Jones held a hand out.

Moreno shook it, her brown skin contrasting with his shivering white, "You too, Jones." She eyed his young figure, "Stone, they got you training or something?"

"Jones is a good agent, Moreno. He was my main guy on my last case."

"Oh yeah? Well then, I guess this is one of the better meetings we'll have."

Jones smiled politely at Moreno, but a tinge of confusion crept onto his face. He had not known what to expect when Agent Stone had called him and told him they were going to meet a contact of hers that could help. He definitely did not know what to expect from a DEA agent. It was common knowledge around the bureau that they did not like the DEA and the DEA did not like them.

"A little green for undercover work, though, isn't he?" Moreno continued.

Jones frowned, "I'm not an undercover agent, ma'am."

Moreno's eyebrows rose, "Oh? You get switched out Stone? Never would have thought I'd see the day Frankie Stone wasn't undercover."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Because you did so well when you did see me."

Moreno guffawed. She nudged Jones with her shoulder, "You better watch yourself with this one. You might get caught up in some trouble."

Jones's frown deepened. He felt a sense of loyalty to his former superior, and an urge to defend her bubbled up within. "Agent Stone is one of the best, Agent Moreno."

Moreno smiled indulgently at him, "I know she is, Jones. There's no doubt about that. She's too good, some might say. Did she tell you how we met?"

Frankie sighed, "Moreno, we don't have time for this."

Moreno turned to face Jones fully, her back to Frankie, "The DEA had this sting planned on a gang, the Red Devils or something. We were going to swoop in on a drug deal and bust the whole lot. Well, with how well our agencies talk to each other, we didn't know Stone here was undercover as a member of the gang. She'd been with them for a year or so, working her way up. Well, we bust in on them and arrest the whole lot. I, personally, arrested this smart mouth. She was mouthing off like you wouldn't believe. She was fighting back and cursing worse than anyone I've ever heard. We finally get her in a car and the second we pull away, she calms down and tells us to let her go, she's FBI. Of course, we didn't believe her. It took her boss coming in to stop the interrogation."

"Helped me with my street cred." Frankie shrugged, a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"Here we thought we had caught the top brass, and we had an agent." Moreno slapped Jones on the shoulder.

A tiny smile crossed Jone's face. The other agent's laughter was infectious, and he briefly envisioned Stone ordering people around while handcuffed. He could see it.

"We done with story time?" Frankie crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I'm done. For now." Moreno grinned.

"Good, because we don't have much time. I need the DEA to give me some information."

"Information on what?"

"I need everything you have on the Goldstein brothers. I know you have an investigation open on them."

"You're kidding, right?" Moreno's smile didn't falter.

"I need as much information on them as possible. You can get me that. I don't have the time to mess around with anyone else." Frankie's voice was firm and measured.

"Why can't you use what the FBI has?"

Frankie's eyes flickered to Jones for a millisecond, "I believe the DEA might have information we don't. I need your help with this. Now, can I count on that or not?"

Moreno studied her. She took in the neutral face that gave nothing away, the calculating brown eyes, and the motionless body. She exhaled heavily, "Yeah, Stone. You can count on me."

"Good. I'll need that information ASAP. I need everything you have on them, their organization, their affiliates, everything."

"I'll see what I can dig up." Moreno stood up. The meeting was over.

Frankie and Jones followed suit. The two FBI agents took a few steps away when Moreno's loud voice called for Frankie. The short brunette gestured for Jones to go ahead, and she slid back to the DEA agent.

"Hey Stone, how are things?" Raquel spoke lowly as Jones continued to walk away, turning every few steps to look back at them.

"Fine." Frankie answered, her hands once again in her coat pockets.

Raquel pivoted to face the water, "There were rumors going around about some case. They said you got in trouble, were going to be fired."

Frankie shrugged, "There's always rumors going around."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not fired, Moreno. I'm still with the FBI." Frankie's fingers curled.

Moreno nodded, "I know. I think if you got canned we'd know about it." She paused for a few seconds. "There was another piece of info floating around. People are saying you had something to do with what happened in Berlin. American citizen was attacked in an alley, beaten up pretty bad. Name's Jonathon Lavery."

Frankie shrugged again, "Never met the man." Her fingers uncurled, and she shifted her weight to the heels of her feet. "Anything else?"

Moreno smiled, "More rumors? Yeah, but I'll save those for later."

* * *

><p>"I need you to go back to the office and see if you can dig up anything else on Williams. Any folders that you might have missed, any sheets of paper that somehow fell out." Frankie stalked down the sidewalk, Jones keeping pace beside her.<p>

"You got it, Stone." He mentally went over what she wanted.

"Be careful, though. I don't want people snooping around wondering why you're after these things." Brown eyes ticked down to look at the time on her phone. She was going to be late.

"No one will know."

"Moreno should be getting us the information within a day or two. All those folders you got need to have been gone through and all relevant information sorted out. We'll have to crosscheck with what she gives us and shift out anything new." She turned a corner and darted into the office building. Jones followed.

"Are we not telling Agent Moreno about what we are doing?" Jones asked. He had noticed the quick glimpse from Frankie right before she lied to the DEA woman.

"We're not telling anybody anything. This is need to know." Frankie led them to the outside of a plainly decorated office. "I want this done quickly. We have zero time with what happened to Williams. I need information now so we can act."

Jones nodded. There was a tenseness in the way his colleague was moving. Her jaw was tight and, while her eyes held a short moment of playfulness in the park, overall the browns had been cold. He understood that there was little time until another attack would happen, and they had to get to Williams before then. Stone was focused on being able to do that. He wasn't going to let her down.

"Ms. Stone, you're late. Are you coming in, or do you not wish to have your session?"

Jones's head spun at the feminine voice. His mouth went dry at the sight of the blonde haired beauty. He felt his jaw fall open, and his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his skull.

"And miss being able to spend an hour with you? I'd never dream of such a travesty." Frankie shot back.

Dr. Young glanced back and forth between the two agents, one eyebrow raised. "Unfortunately, our sessions are private."

Jones clumsily stumbled over his feet as he twirled to face her, "Oh, I'm not here for that." Whatever that was. "I'm just…I work with…Stone was…"

"He was filling me in on the latest basketball scores. Go Wizards." Frankie deadpanned. She forcefully tugged on Jones's sleeve, "I'll see you later."

Jones tore his eyes away from Young and immediately saw the words for what they were. "Right, I need to be going. It was nice meeting you."

Jones quickly left, only tripping once as he kept an eye on Young until she was out of sight. Frankie stepped passed the psychologist and into her office. Her mind was flitting between Williams, Paris, and the DEA. She had enough to worry about without being stuck in this office, but if she skipped, well now, that wouldn't look too good would it?

"We've been making such good progress; I was worried when you did not show up." Young closed the door and proceeded to her chair.

"Aww, afraid I stood you up? You think so low of me, Doc." Frankie threw herself into the seat.

Young smiled thinly at her. She bypassed her chair and went to her desk. She picked up a few folders and walked back. She stood behind the chair and opened the top folder, "Ms. Stone, your work for the bureau has been somewhat extensive."

Frankie shrugged. She worked a lot. Not much else to do the past seven years.

"There's one case I'm particularly interested in." Young stared at the agent. "The case against Thomas Amos."

Frankie felt her teeth mash together. She schooled her features into a neutral look, but Young caught the flicker in her eyes. "All information pertaining to my investigations or any investigations conducted by the FBI can be found in the files."

"Ah, but you see Ms. Stone. This file is almost empty." Young flipped the folder over to show only a few sheets of paper.

"Then, that is all the information known on the case."

"Ms. Stone, that's not true. You and I both know there's more that happened with this particular investigation."

"If it's not in there, it cannot be talked about."

"Ms. Stone, what happened with Thomas Amos?"

Frankie willed her jaw to relax, "I cannot discuss this with you."

"Ms. Stone, this investigation was two years of your life. Two whole years. There must be something you want to talk about."

"I don't want to talk about it." God, she needed a drink.

"I cannot evaluate you properly if you do not talk to me." Young sauntered around the chair. There was a deceptively curious smile on her lips, "Why won't you talk to me about this?"

Frankie abruptly stood up. "I cannot talk to you about classified information. If you have a problem with that, see my boss."

She strode out of the office, a heaviness forming in her chest. The minute she stepped out of the building, she rested against the side of it. She lifted a hand to her chest. She could feel every other beat of her heart. It would speed up then slow down. Fast, slow. Fast, slow. Frankie threw her head back against the brick and metal. Her eyes peered heavenward. She breathed deeply, trying to somehow control the irregular beats. Pedestrians gave her weird looks as they walked by, if they looked at her at all. Frankie ignored all of them.

It took ten minutes for her to not feel the pounding in her chest.

* * *

><p>Luke Michaels was a busy man. He had numerous agents under his command. He had to oversee their investigations, sign off on their findings, and follow up on their safety. He had to play go between for the people doing the work and the board who controlled it all. He had meetings to attend, paperwork to fill out, and calls to make. Some days he missed being a regular field agent. He missed being able to work solely on one case, to lose himself in the process of catching the bad guys. But, now he had other things to worry about.<p>

And one of those things was sitting on the other side of his large desk.

Hanging up the phone, Luke scribbled a note down on the pad of paper strategically placed beside his right hand. He wrote a few sentences and then set the pen down. Finally, he turned his full attention to the blonde.

It had been twenty minutes since Dr. Young set foot in his office. He had called her secretary and all but ordered the doctor to be at his office for a meeting. So, here she was. She was dressed in a sleek gray skirt suit. Her legs were crossed and the skirt rode up just enough to reveal a smooth expanse of skin. Her hair framed her face, and her makeup gave her a soft glow.

Luke folded his hands on top of his desk and stared at her. He had made her wait while he finished a few calls. Now that he was done, he hoped to obtain her understanding within a few minutes. He had another meeting soon.

"Dr. Young, you have been assigned to conduct the psychological evaluation of Agent Stone, have you not?"

Young nodded, "Yes, I am currently in the process of evaluating Ms. Stone."

"Agent Stone, Dr. Young." He corrected her. He eyed her seriously, "Dr. Young, I'm going to make this meeting as simple as possible. We are both busy people, and we can hopefully get through this quickly."

Young nodded her understanding.

"Agent Stone is a fine agent. She's one of our best, and we're proud of her. When she started, the academy couldn't ask for a better recruit." The corners of his lips turned down. "Because of this, I see no reason why you should be nosing around in her files."

"Director Michaels, with all due respect, I am conducting an evaluation of her mental state. This includes needing information on her past."

"There is no reason for you to be investigating her past case files. Those have nothing at all to do with what happened to her."

"Is this about the case I asked her about yesterday?"

Luke had a grim look about him, "There is no reason for you to have the files you do. This evaluation should have been wrapped up a long time ago, and Agent Stone should be back in the field where she belongs."

"She will be back in the field when I deem her ready for that."

"You have no right to dig into the Amos case."

Young leaned forward, one side of her mouth ticking up, "Are you going to stop me, Director?"

Luke glared, "My superiors believe what you are doing is what is needed; therefore, I am unable to do anything about your evaluation. But, I am telling you right now, Dr. Young, to back off."

Young held his gaze for a moment. She then stood up, that half smirk still on her face. "Dully noted." She flippantly said before strolling out of the office.

She slung her purse over her a wrist and took about five steps before running into another person.

"I'm sorry." Jones apologized, quickly shuffling together the files he dropped.

"It's ok." Young watched him.

Hearing the familiar voice, Jones whipped his head around to look at her. A blush coated his cheeks and neck. "Oh…well…I should have been, you know, watching where I was…"

"Going?" Young finished for him as he trailed off. She took a step toward him and leaned down to pick up a piece of paper he had missed. The movement offered the man a glimpse of the side of an ample breast. He blinked rapidly as she straightened up and handed him the sheet.

"Agent Jones, is it?" Young read his clipped on badge.

"Y-Yes?"

Young ran one well manicured finger along his black tie, "This might seem a little sudden, but I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since yesterday. Would you like to have coffee with me sometime?"

Jones's eyes were glued to the fingernail scratching at his tie. "Really?"

Young smiled devilishly.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long time since I updated this. I promise to not take so long ever again. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"And this goes here, see." Miranda picked up the blue crayon and pressed the tip onto the top of the coloring book page. "The sky is blue, so we use blue."<p>

Miranda was lying down on her stomach on top of her bed. A coloring book was splayed out before her and the box of crayons was open to her right. Her legs were bent at the knees, and she absently kicked her feet back and forth every once in awhile. Gabrielle had plopped down on her left side and was eagerly watching her big sister fill in the different shapes and figures with random colors.

Finished with the sky, Miranda put the crayon back and pulled out the green one. "Now, we hafta color the grass." She began to scribble below the horse caricature.

Gabrielle squealed in delight and crawled closer to the book. Miranda instinctively grabbed onto her, afraid she might fall off the bed. Even though they were in the very center of the mattress, she didn't want anything to happen to her. Gabrielle laughed as she was pulled up against her big sister's side.

"Manda!" Gabrielle cried out and snuggled against the warm body. She reached out a tiny hand for the green crayon, "Manda! Give green!"

"Not yet, Gabby. You're not old enough to color in the book." Miranda put the crayon away. "I'll teach ya when you're older."

Gabrielle's wide eyes looked back and forth between the crayon box and Miranda. Sensing her sister's sadness, Miranda sat up and lifted the one year old onto her lap. Gabrielle cuddled up against her, and Miranda wrapped her arms around the small form.

"Yep, when you're bigger I'll teach ya to color and put DVDs in the player. I'll show ya how to ride bikes, and we can ride together when Mommy let's us. If she ever let's us. Oh, and we can both help Joan make waffles."

Gabrielle listened attentively.

"And I'll protect you from stupid boys at school. They don't know what they're talkin' about. We'll make cookies, too, but only with Mommy. She won't let Frankie do it. That's ok. We'll do lots of things with Frankie, too." Miranda's voice quieted. "When she comes back. Mommy said she'll be back soon, but I don't know when soon is. I bet it can't be long, though. She doesn't like being away from us. I heard her tell Mommy so."

A light knock at the door had Miranda glancing up. Bianca stood in the doorframe, a soft smile on her face at the sight of her two beautiful children.

"Hi, Mommy." Miranda greeted.

Gabrielle's eyes lit up at the sight of her mother, and she reached her arms out to be held.

"What are you two up to?" Bianca walked in. She scooped up Gabrielle in her arms and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Coloring." Miranda scooted over and sat next to her parent. Her short legs swung off the side and she admired how her mom's rested perfectly on the ground.

Bianca bent over and placed a quick kiss on her eldest's temple. Straightening up, she took a deep breath, "Miranda, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Bianca had been thinking all day about what had happened with Miranda, Henri, and Jacob. She had paced in her bedroom, the unending walk not registering as her mind went over what had happened. Her daughter had been taunted. It had happened before, but that had been a long time ago. She doubted if Miranda even remembered when some people had spoken badly about her because of who her parents were. She was glad Miranda had forgotten, and she hoped Miranda would not have to carry this around with her.

Then, her thoughts had turned away from the incident. Frankie's voice had popped into her head like a well worn record. She missed that woman. Bianca inwardly shook her head. She had missed that woman for eight years; you would think she was used to it by now. But, she wasn't. Bianca didn't think she'd ever get used to missing her. Now, though, they could talk on the phone whenever they wanted. It wasn't like before. They still were connected. They could still communicate.

It hurt. Bianca would be the first to admit it hurt being away from Frankie. They had spent a lot of time together when Frankie was in Paris, but the younger woman wanted more. She wanted to be able to wake up in her arms and fall asleep knowing she was at her side. She wanted to be able to hold her hand. She wanted to see Frankie's face full of disgust when she drank her cup of sugary coffee in the morning.

It wasn't just her, either. She knew her children missed the agent. Frankie had become a staple in their life even before Bianca had gotten back together with her. It broke her heart to know Miranda had to resort to calling Frankie about the bullying. Gabrielle and Miranda loved Frankie. Frankie loved them. The shorter woman couldn't hide the gleam in her eyes whenever she looked at youngest Montgomerys.

She knew Frankie had to be in Washington. Frankie had responsibilities and obligations there. And they had talked about this. They had talked so much about it. Miranda had school. Paris was their home. They needed that stability after what had happened to them with Reese. But, the more and more Bianca thought about it, the more she couldn't help thinking that the stability they needed was an ocean away. Bianca could hear Frankie's voice jeering in her mind that she was totally being corny about this, but love was what they needed most. They needed to be a family. Miranda and Gabrielle needed the stability of a loving family.

Frankie, god help her, had been filling that role. She never meant to. If asked, she'd probably say she wasn't doing anything. However, the kids had come to see her as a parent. They looked up to her. They listened to her. Sure, she needed a little work on discipline. One look from either of her little girls and Frankie was wrapped around their finger ready to do their bidding. The main thing was that they loved each other.

Bianca knew Frankie needed that, even if she wouldn't say it. Frankie had been happy when she stayed with them. The agent missed them. Bianca could hear it in her voice. She could feel it in her heart. Bianca made a decision, and she only had two more things to do before it could be implemented.

Sitting with Miranda at her side, Bianca smoothed her offspring's long hair, "I'd like to talk to you about what those boys said the other day at school."

Miranda shrugged, "Henri and Jacob were being mean. They didn't know what they were talkin' about."

"That's right, honey. You shouldn't listen to them when they say things like that. It's not true."

Miranda nodded her head and gazed down at her swinging feet.

"I love you. I'll always love you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." She had been told this after her phone call with Frankie. Her mommy had sat her down and talked to her about what happened.

"Good." Bianca inhaled. "There was one more thing I thought we should talk about."

"What?"

"You said you wanted Frankie home."

"Cause I do." Duh.

Gabrielle fussed in Bianca's arm, and she adjusted the girl into a more comfortable position, "Frankie has to work. That's why she's not here."

"I know." It was silly. Who works so far away? She should work at home.

"She's very busy there, and it's going to take some time before she can come back."

Miranda frowned and glumly folded her arms.

Bianca could almost see the sorrow enfold her. Pasting a smile on her face, she placed a gentle hand on the child's knee. "Don't be sad, Mimo."

"You said Frankie was gonna be gone a long time." Miranda groused.

"Maybe if you're good and she's not too busy, we could go visit for a day or two."

Miranda's eyes widened at that, and she leapt to her knees. "Really? You mean it? We can go visit Frankie?"

Bianca laughed, "Maybe. I'll have to check with her, and we'll have to look at your school schedule."

"She'll say yes, Mommy. It's Frankie." Miranda bounced around.

"Calm down, Miranda. It won't be for a little while. There are things that need to be tied up, and we have to plan it out. But, I was wondering, if we do get it planned, that you'd like to go."

"Yes!" Miranda was full out jumping now. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

One down, one more to go.

* * *

><p>Clench.<p>

Unclench.

Clench.

Unclench.

Frankie's fingers moved almost hypnotically in their repetition. Her eyes remained riveted to the floor as her bent arm rested on her thigh. Her hand lingered inches from her face, the opening and closing of her fist either unseen or ignored by her brown eyes.

"Ms. Stone, the Amos case."

Frankie kept quiet. The case was over and done with. There was nothing that could be done about it now. It was closed. Why was she bringing it up?

"Ms. Stone."

Luke had explicitly told her after he found out what happened that it would be taken care of. He had been furious. He had been almost primal in his anger, but he had understood. He would take care of it. Frankie was a good agent. She wasn't going to lose her job over this. He would do what he always did and smooth it over. He ordered her to lay low for a while. He sent her to fucking Europe to get away from the mess. It followed her, but only as a shadow. No one knew what had actually occurred. No one knew how close she came to losing her entire career, her entire life, because back then that's what her job was. Her job was her life.

Now, Luke had changed his tune. The doctor wanted to know about the case, and she had to talk about it. Luke couldn't act as a buffer this time. He told Frankie to cooperate and concentrate on getting back into the field. Just do what has to be done. She knew he had more than likely been ordered to tell her that. His name was involved in this too. He wouldn't help to cover something up to only turn around and have her blurt it all out to a civilian. But, that's what this blonde lady wanted her to do.

"Ms. Stone."

"I can hear you, Dr. Young." Frankie lifted her eyes to meet the blonde's. "I'm not deaf; I've heard you the past fifteen minutes."

"The Amos case, Ms. Stone." Young ignored her steely tone.

Frankie let her hand drop and adjusted in the seat. She felt an itch in her fingers and burning in her lungs. A cigarette would be so good.

"I was assigned to the Amos case before I was sent to France. I was ordered to go undercover and infiltrate the organization Amos was in charge of."

Young stared at her with those cold eyes.

"I spent two years with his gang. They were one of the most violent groups around at the time. They were…emotionless about pain. If someone got hurt, they either didn't care at all or found it funny." Frankie scratched at her head, her fingers tangling in her short ponytail. "They were into a lot of stuff. Mostly drugs, but they also had a hand in prostitution and extortion. Heroin was their main moneymaker."

Frankie stopped talking, her mind going back to those two years. They said undercover agents burnt out the quickest. They saw things and took part in things that other agents only read about. She sometimes wondered if this case had been the one. If she got burnt out.

Young cleared her throat with an impatient frown.

"Amos was going to leave the country. Someone tipped him off that the heat was on him." Frankie exhaled. Her hand untangled from her hair and scrubbed at her cheek. It took all her strength to keep emotion out of her voice. "He was going to go to South America, Venezuela to be precise. We didn't have enough on him at the time to make an arrest and have it stick completely. They didn't want any holes he could slip through. I had been with them two years, and he was going to get away."

Frankie's eyes stared at the far wall. Her hand formed into a fist and she brought it up to her mouth. "I had seen him do things. He was…god, he was evil. He was pure evil. He liked to hurt people." Her jaw clenched so tight her teeth hurt. "I saw him shoot people for fun. He would execute them. And, they could be kids. Just stupid kids in the wrong place. In cold blood he would just…fifteen or sixteen years old, you know…at least five of them."

Frankie closed her eyes for a second and inhaled as deeply as she could.

"I faked evidence. I planted enough on him to make an arrest stick. I wasn't going to let him leave."

Young hummed low in her throat and made a note, "You took the law into your own hands."

"He was fucking guilty!" Frankie growled.

"You set the man up."

"So he could pay for what he did."

"Isn't that up for the courts to decide, Ms. Stone? Don't try to pass off the blame for your mistakes. You messed up. Own it."

"I did the right thing."

"Did you? Or did you mess up again, and that's the only way you can justify it?"

* * *

><p>Frankie stormed into the diner. She immediately spotted Jones and Moreno already seated at a four top near the back, and she strode over to them.<p>

Moreno had a huge smile on her face and was in the middle of telling Jones about how she became DEA when Frankie arrived at the table.

"Agent Stone, nice of you to drop by. Have a seat, coffee's horrible, but I'm sure you can choke it down." Moreno cheerfully waved at an empty chair. Jones offered his colleague a smile and turned to flag down the waitress.

"Did you get the files?" Frankie's voice was stern. She ripped her coat off and flung it over the back of the chair before dropping into her seat.

Jones's hand paused in midair at the harsh tone. Moreno raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Coffee, black." Frankie said as the waitress approached. She turned her attention to the other two agents, "Well?"

"Got the files right here." Moreno patted the briefcase at her side.

"Good, we'll need to go over them ASAP. Jones, you know what we're looking for."

Jones nodded. It was almost like he was back in Paris. Stone wasn't the most open and happy-go-lucky person in the world, but her mood flashed him back to certain times during the Paris case.

"Whatcha looking for? Maybe I can help." Moreno chewed on a french fry.

"Thank you for sharing this information with us, Agent Moreno. We'll be able to handle reading some files."

Moreno shrugged and finished off her fries, "No problemo. Give me a call if you need something else. I know how you FBI drones get." She stood up and threw a few dollars on the table before leaving.

Jones watched the friendly woman leave while Frankie grabbed the briefcase and opened it. She pulled out a few files and passed them to him before pulling out her own stack. The waitress reappeared with her coffee and set it down. Frankie instantly picked up the mug and took a deep pull from the steaming brew.

"I want everything you can find on Williams and Carrington. Especially look for matches to what we already know. The more confirmation we have that it's true, the better we can use it."

"Sure thing, Stone." Jones flipped open one of the folders. "What are we going to do with all this information?"

"We're going to get Williams into our custody."

Jones stopped reading and gazed at Frankie. She ignored him and continued to scan the papers.

"Get her into our custody?"

"We need her in US custody. Otherwise, she'll be killed. The French don't know what the hell they're doing. They couldn't even catch her."

"They claimed her, though. They aren't going to give her up."

"No? An international drug ring is a lot more important than some murder. We have a lot on her. Besides, if we can get her to agree to cooperate with us, that'll add pressure to it. They won't fight it."

Jones frowned. "What are we going to do once we have her?" If they even got her.

"Williams is a nobody. She means nothing in the big picture. But, she has information on someone who does mean something. We get her to testify against Carrington, we got him. Then, we make him flip on the Goldsteins."

"Don't you think other agents have tried to get Carrington?"

"They never had this damning of a witness. She knows stuff. They wouldn't try to kill her if she didn't."


	20. Chapter 20

Kutee: Moreno and Frankie together? Hmm…maybe, maybe not. Jones and Moreno…interesting. Jones does not have a wife or a girlfriend. Those are good suggestions for places to visit, you know, if the girls do go visit Frankie. A Pine Valley person? Like who?

Dimmingsoul: Your spidey sense? You have those? That's so cool. Why is Dr. Young creeping you out? She's just an FBI psychologist doing her part to help Frankie, isn't she? Or, at least see if Frankie is fit for duty. Danger wise? What's the danger? They caught Reese, right?

* * *

><p>Frankie slipped into her small apartment of a house. The keys jingled quietly in her hands and she juggled the stack of folders in her arms. A scratched and worn black shoe struck out and kicked the door closed behind her, cutting off the bitter winter wind.<p>

With an inaudible sigh, she made her way through the darkness into the kitchen. She flipped on a single light as she entered the space and dropped the mound of paper and ink onto the table. The keys clattered next to it, the metal clanking in the silence. Frankie ignored the noise and ripped off her coat, tossing it carelessly over the back of the scarred chair. She fell into the seat, her face as blank as the white powder falling from the sky outside. She grabbed the top folder and slid it off the stack and toward her. She flipped it open and gazed at the pages within, either unable or unwilling to see the words.

A calloused hand rubbed at her tired eyes. She had been reading nonstop for what seemed like forever. Her eyes stung and her brain was as lethargic as if she had not slept for days. With one more swipe at her eyes, this one more vicious than the ones before it, she blinked away the pain and forced herself to read. She could do this. She was a good agent. She wasn't going to mess this up.

"_Did you? Or did you mess up again, and that's the only way you can justify it?" _

Frankie slammed her hand down on the table and shook her head. She was not thinking about this. Her hand reached into her suit jacket pocket and produced a packet of gum. She tore out one of the sticks and roughly shoved it in her mouth. She chewed furiously at it, and her fingers itched for something more.

Her body leaned back in the chair, and the folder was pushed haphazardly away. Eyelids fell to cover her brown orbs, and a shuddering breath left her lips. Her ears listened to the total silence around her.

"_No? Well, you either did it because you wanted to or you needed to. Maybe it's because you had no control over it. No control over your actions. No control over yourself."_

She had messed up with the Amos case. She knew that. She knew it even before she was brought before the board and scolded with harsh voices and stern looks. They had looked at her like the pest they thought she was. What was she thinking? This could set the bureau back for a long time. Did she understand the consequences of her actions?

Frankie exhaled sharply and opened her eyes. Dr. Young's ice cold stare teased at the edges of her subconscious. She fought it back. Young didn't know her. None of them did. She was a good agent. She was going to solve this case and protect the people she needed to. That meant reading through all of these files tonight.

The phone in her pocket buzzed.

She fished it out and flipped it open, "Stone."

"Hey you." Bianca's voice greeted happily.

Her eyes softened, "Hey."

"How are you?" Bianca leaned against the doorjamb and watched her two children. Miranda was on the couch, her eyes glued to the television as her favorite show played. Gabrielle was beside her, imitating as best she could her big sister's actions.

"Fine." Frankie ran her nails against the side of her face.

Bianca frowned slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Frankie stood up and began to pace around the kitchen.

Bianca turned away from the living room and trekked toward her bedroom, "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Sweetheart." Bianca gently pleaded.

Frankie rested her back against the wall and looked out at her empty house, "Don't worry. I just…miss you guys."

"We miss you too, so much."

Frankie breathed in deeply, "Yeah?"

"Yes, of course. We miss you, Frankie. I miss you." Bianca sat down on her bed, "Every moment you're not with me I miss you."

God, she didn't know why. It still amazed her to hear that. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you, too." Something was wrong.

"_Don't lie. You got in another fight. Stupid useless brat."_

"Hey, I got to go. I have a lot of work I need to sort through." Frankie pushed away from the wall. She needed to shut her mind off and work. She could lose herself in the information gathered.

"Sweetheart, wait." Bianca held her breath.

"Yeah?"

"Let us come visit you."

"What?" Frankie wondered if she heard right.

"Let us visit you. We all miss you so much. Miranda wants to see you, Gabby too." Her voice lowered, "I want to see you."

"Bianca, I don't know." Eyes darted over to the pile of folders. Everything with the Goldsteins was happening so fast, and she had to keep it a secret. Not to mention those damn meetings she had to go to with the psychologist.

"I think it would be good for everyone." It would be good for us.

"What about Miranda's school? She and Gabrielle should be home. They need to get back to normal."

"Normal is being with the people they love. Miranda can miss a day or two. We can hire a tutor if need be." Please say yes.

"Where would you stay? My place is…I don't want the kids coming here."

"We can stay at a hotel. I'll rent an apartment. I don't care. I just want to see you."

Frankie chuckled nervously. It couldn't be that easy, could it? Her mind pictured the tall brunette. That warm smile, those inviting eyes, the candy-like lips. If she concentrated hard enough, she could almost feel that gorgeous body in her arms, those loving hands ghosting across her skin, touching words whispered in her ear.

"Franks?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Frankie grinned "Yes. I want you to visit me."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Bianca." Maggie's heels clacked against the hardwood floor of the café.<p>

"Hi, Maggie."

Maggie took off her coat and neatly placed it over the back of her chair. She sat down across from Bianca and offered her a small smile, "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Bianca waited to answer. A server arrived and quickly took Maggie's order for an espresso before leaving.

"I wanted to let you know that I am going to be taking Miranda and Gabrielle on a short trip."

The corners of Maggie's mouth ticked down, "Oh? Where will you be going?"

"Washington DC."

Maggie seemed to stiffen at that, "Really? You're going to…"

"visit Frankie." Bianca finished for her. She sipped at her mocha. "It's been awhile since we've seen her."

And whose idea was it to leave? "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a few days? It depends on what happens out there."

"You're not sure?" Maggie leaned towards her. "What do you mean? What? Are you just going to tell me and run off for who knows how long?"

"What? Maggie?"

"What about Miranda? We have a schedule, Bianca. We're getting back our relationship, and now you're going to leave?"

"It's not going to be forever. You can see her when we get back." Bianca's eyebrows knit together. "She really misses Frankie. It will help her to see her, especially after what happened at school."

Maggie shook her head, light brown hair swishing gently, "Why doesn't Frankie come here?"

"She has to work."

"Right, how could I forget? The great Agent Stone has to go save the world."

"Maggie, why are you being like this?"

Maggie stood up and put her coat on, "Because, Bianca, you're going back to the States with my daughter, and you don't know when you'll be back. You have a job here, Bianca. Miranda has school and piano. Did you think of that?"

"Yes, I did. I always think of my children first." Bianca's mouth tightened.

"Are you sure about that? You're taking them across the ocean and uprooting them from their lives for what? So you can sleep with your girlfriend?"

Bianca glared, "My _girlfriend_ is your sister. And we are going to see her because we miss her. Something I thought you might understand." She too stood up. With one last glare, she marched passed Maggie and out into the street.

Maggie stood there, her bottom lip trembling.

* * *

><p>"Maggie?" Ally called out. She was in her workroom sketching out her next painting when she heard the door slam shut. Not hearing a response, she blew at the canvas to rid it of stray graphite particles and set the pencil down.<p>

Two hands griped her shoulders and spun her around. Hungry lips crashed against her mouth, sucking and biting without thought. Ally moaned at the contact, and her hands automatically went to long hair and a sharp hip.

"Mag…" she gasped as she broke away for air. She was cut off as a hot mouth captured her lips in another kiss. Hands fumbled at the edges of her shirt, and the paint stained garment was ripped over her head.

"Maggie, wait." Ally moaned. Teeth bit at her neck and cold fingers ran over her chest and back. "God…honey, slow down." The button of her jeans popped loose and the zipper was pulled down.

A hand slipped inside and she felt eager fingertips glide over her burning tender flesh. She gasped raggedly at the sensation, "Maggie."

Maggie removed her hand and desperately tugged the jeans and underwear down smooth legs. She dropped to her knees.

"Maggie…god…Maggie." Ally could only hold on as searing wetness enveloped her.

Her eyes rolled closed and she rode out the waves of pleasure as her hips bucked wildly.

Recovering from the sudden attack, Ally felt her body being pulled down from the stool and laid out on the floor. A hand formed around her heaving breast, and she opened her eyes to see Maggie, a distressed glint in her eyes.

"Maggie?" Ally reached out and pulled her so their faces were inches apart. She studied the sadness in her face and the quivering around her jaw. "What happened?"

Maggie swallowed thickly and kissed her.

"Maggie, honey, stop." Ally broke the kiss. She ran her thumb over an eyebrow, smoothing it down. "What happened?"

"They're leaving." Maggie's voice shook.

"Who is? Who is leaving?"

"Bianca's taking Miranda. She's taking her back to the States again."

Ally sat up, "They're moving back to America?"

"I don't…she said no, but I don't know. Miranda is leaving again, and I just got her back."

"Shh." Ally soothed, "You are not going to lose her."

"What if they stay there?" Maggie shook her head, not listening.

"Why are they going?"

Bitterness coated her words, "To visit Frankie."

"Bianca is dating her."

Maggie shook her head, "She is taking Miranda away from me to go to Frankie. Frankie is only going to hurt them. I might lose my little girl because Bianca has to go see someone who is only going to break their hearts."

Ally hugged the doctor, "You are not going to lose Miranda, don't be afraid about that. Maybe…maybe you could go too? You could spend time with Miranda there, and you could even see your sister."

"See Frankie?"

Ally shrugged, "It might help. She owes you an explanation about everything still. You two could talk."

"I have the hospital."

"I'm sure Jac can cover for you. We'll go and make sure Miranda isn't going anywhere. It'll be a vacation."

Maggie cried in Ally's embrace. She thought back to when she had lost Miranda before. She never wanted that to happen again. Her mind unwillingly went back to a time before that. Before Miranda was even a thought.

"_I know we weren't close, but when I found out what happened…I felt like I lost an arm." Maggie told Bianca. They had been talking about Frankie. Maggie had arrived in town the day before, and she was getting to know this girl who had been so close to her sister. To the sister she hadn't seen in years. To the sister who was now dead and buried._

_She felt the deep sadness clawing at her chest. "I don't know, that's just how I felt about her." _


	21. Chapter 21

kutee: All go? Everyone? That would be…a recipe for lots of drama. Sounds like something that might happen in a Soap Opera. :) Jack, Zach, or Kendall? Hmmm…what would they do? Opal? Interesting.

No name but I'm guessing dimmingsoul: The FBI assigned their agent to talk to Dr. Young, so she's sort of FBI. The Amos case? Maybe, maybe not. Isn't Dr. Young supposed to be helping Frankie? Reese can't hurt anyone. She's in jail. Right? Thank you so much for reading and commenting! I really appreciate it, and it's great to hear you are enjoying the story.

* * *

><p>Frankie remained silent, her eyes downcast as she traced random patterns across the cracked surface of the table. The diner was unbearably hot; someone thinking it was a brilliant idea to turn the thermostat all the way up since winter had a stranglehold on the city. Compared to her own heating system at the house, which went fifty-fifty on odds for if it was working at any given time or not, the dry heat was stifling. The collar of her shirt stuck to her neck, and she tugged at it more than once to no avail.<p>

"From the information Agent Moreno was able to get, Reese Williams was never a major player in the overall operation." Jones fidgeted. The booth squeaked in protest at his movement.

"I know that, Jones." Why did they have to get a booth?

"Right. Well, she did meet regularly with Andrew Carrington under the guise of designing a home. Not a lot is known about what was actually said during these meetings, since nothing was taped and no one was listening in. But, she was spotted with him in connection to the boy's murder. Williams also blatantly threatened a federal agent with a gun and committed assault and battery in relation to that incident." How could they forget?

"What's all this about Reese Williams?" Moreno cheerfully called out as she approached the booth.

Frankie never looked up or stopped her tracing, "Moreno, how can we help you?"

"Thought I'd pop on by and see if I could be of any assistance." Moreno ushered Jones further into the booth and sat down beside him.

An eyebrow rose, "Did you?"

"Thought you might like a friend on this one. Goldsteins not a walk in the park, if you know what I mean." Moreno flagged down a passing waitress and ordered a glass of water, "It's hot as hell in here."

Jones glanced over at his colleague. Colleague, he was still getting used to that. He caught himself from time to time referring to her as his boss or superior, but she wasn't anymore. At least, she wasn't right now. But, thinking like that made him feel weird. While Agent Stone might not be active, she was more experienced then he was. She was his superior, if not in name then in feeling. He was ok with that. He actually felt better about that.

"You're a friend?" Frankie snagged a sugar packet with her pinky finger.

"I know you FBI drones don't know anything, so I'll let that one slide." Moreno winked gleefully. She turned her head to look at Jones, "How are you, Jones? Don't tell me you picked this boiler of a meeting spot."

Jones hunched his shoulders. He did have some input on this location. Frankie didn't like meeting in the same spots, and he suggested this diner.

"Well _friend_," Frankie finally looked up at Moreno, "there is something you can do for us."

"What have you got for me, Stone?"

Frankie flashed a smirk, "I need you to get Reese Williams into US custody."

Moreno choked as she attempted to take a gulp of her freshly brought water. "What?"

Frankie stared evenly at her, "I need you to get Reese Williams out of France and into the United States."

Jones pulled a handful of napkins out of the holder and mopped up the spilt water while Moreno sat forward in confusion, "You want me to extradite someone. Why don't you do it? You have to be high up enough by now to get that done. Or get your boy Michaels to do it."

Frankie didn't blink, "I need the DEA to do it."

"Why?"

"That's the way it is."

Moreno tilted her head in thought, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Frankie shrugged.

"Stone, what are you hiding? You undercovers are so damn shady."

Frankie flipped the sugar packet between her fingers and stayed silent. Jones took his cue from Frankie and didn't speak. He balled up the wet napkins and wondered where to put them.

Moreno looked back and forth between the two, "Alright, why do you want Williams? Can you tell me that much?"

"We need to talk with her."

Moreno snorted, "You need to talk with her? A Dios Mio. What do you want to talk to her about?"

"About the weather, Moreno. What does it matter?"

"Shady undercovers." Moreno mumbled under her breath. She put a smile on her face, "Come on, Stone. Give me something to work with here."

Frankie formed a fist around the sugar packet. She glanced at Jones. Moreno wouldn't help if she didn't know anything. They needed the DEA to get Williams. They couldn't go through the FBI. That would involve exposing their investigation. Jones would surely be reprimanded, and she was on thin ice as it was with the board.

"Williams has information on someone working for the Goldsteins. We need her to talk to us about him."

Moreno took this in, "You want to flip her."

Frankie gave an imperceptible shrug.

"But, who would she flip on. The only…wait, you want her to flip on Carrington?" Moreno laughed. "Then what? You haul him in? What are you going to do with him?"

Frankie fought the urge to pull the collar from her neck. It was sticking again.

"Wait…don't tell me you want to flip Carrington?"

Frankie stared at her.

Moreno sat back with a thud, "No way. There is no way you can get him to flip. He'd be too afraid of what the Goldsteins would do to him."

"He will. If someone has a gun to your head, you're gonna do whatever it takes to stay alive. If that means flipping on your boss, then you flip."

"You going to hold a gun to his head, Stone?"

Frankie glanced at the clock on the far wall, "I have to go. Get me Williams, Moreno." She slid out of the booth and grabbed her coat.

Jones and Moreno watched her leave. Jones shifted uneasily next to the Latina. The booth squeaked.

"She acts like a badass, doesn't she? Shady as hell, that one." Moreno smiled at Jones. "Bet she's got you running around like crazy trying to keep up."

Jones poked at the rumpled ball of napkins, "Not too much. Stone's not shady, either."

"I don't mean it in a bad way. All those undercovers like their secrets." Moreno sipped at her water. "Wish she'd finally give the bureau the boot and come over to our side. No offense to you guys or anything, but she needs to see the light."

Jones furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

Moreno wiped the condensation off the glass, "Stone joining the DEA. She's not a fit at all in the bureau. She'd do well with us."

"She fits in at the bureau, and she's done very well. She is one of our top agents."

Moreno patted him on the shoulder, "Jonesy, listen up. Take a good look at yourself. What do you see? Hmmm? You see a straight laced clean shaven Ivy Leaguer. Am I right? I bet your whole class was full of people like you. Ready and waiting to throw on that boring black suit and read the handbook every night before bed."

Jones looked down at his suit self-consciously. So, he dressed according to regulation. Stone dressed the same way.

Moreno waved her hands, nearly knocking over her water, "Stone isn't like you. She's not one for the handbook, if you know what I mean. She does things her way, screw the rules. Hell, if it wasn't for Michaels she'd be out of there faster than you can blink. The board hates her. Everyone and their grandma knows that. They'd love to get rid of her. But, she solves cases and Michaels has some clout. With the DEA, we don't worry about all that pomp and circumstance. We like them a little rough."

Jones bit his lip. The board was against Stone? Sure, she had done some questionable things during the Paris case, but it all turned out in the end. She always did the right thing.

"I've tried to get her to join us more than once, but she's stubborn. Thinks she's doing the right thing or something. Mark my words, though. Her bosses are just looking for a way to can her."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Stone, always a pleasure." Young smirked at her and sat down.<p>

Frankie gave her a disbelieving look and crossed her legs. Her top foot shook back and forth. She automatically reached for a stick of gum. A sense of uncomfortableness overtook her, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Hiding it, she smacked her gum loudly, "The pleasure is all mine, Doc."

Young's eyes were ice cold, "There was one more case…well…two cases that I wanted to speak with you about. They are related to each other. Same topic, if you will."

"All information pertaining to my cases are in the files."

"That's not true, is it Ms. Stone? We both know that." Young raised her eyebrows.

Frankie bit down hard on the gum.

_Don't try to pass off the blame for your mistakes. You messed up. Own it._

"What is it I can tell you, Dr. Young? I live to see that wonderful gleam in your eye when you make those tiny notes in your folder." Frankie sarcastically gestured at the file in the blonde's lap. "It makes me feel oh so happy every time you pick up that pen."

Young reached behind her and produced a magazine, "Who is this woman?"

Frankie didn't flinch as the magazine was tossed into her lap. She looked down to be met by the grinning face of Bianca Montgomery. It was some tabloid that had taken a candid shot of the mother vacationing in Milan with Miranda. It was a few years old judging by Miranda's height and the lack of Gabrielle.

"Can't read, Doc? I don't have those fancy diplomas like you, but I think it says right here who this is." Frankie forced her eyes away from the glossy picture.

"Yes, but _who_ is she, Ms. Stone?"

"This isn't enough info? I guess these gossip rags aren't too good for compiling those personal files you like so much. I would suggest the internet. Google I hear is pretty good."

"Who is she to you?"

Frankie felt her hand clench. What was her game? "Right now? She's someone in a magazine you threw at me. That was very hostile, by the way."

Young gave her a patronizing look, "Of course. I do apologize for that. However, you have not answered my question. Who is she to you?"

"What are you fishing for, Dr. Young? You want gossip from the FBI on a celebrity's daughter?"

"I want information on the woman you broke protocol for."

Frankie bit the inside of her cheek, "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Ms. Stone, you were critically injured during your last case. This case involved Bianca Williams."

"Montgomery." Frankie mentally corrected.

"You voluntarily left a medical facility while still in serious condition. You broke protocol and defied orders to return to that case. I'd like to know why."

"Guess I'm a dedicated agent." Frankie shrugged, "Isn't that what the boss likes? Someone who shows commitment?"

"Indeed." A tiny smirk formed, "And after? Did your dedication and commitment include staying in Paris after the case was closed?"

"I was injured, as you so helpfully reminded me."

"And you decided to recuperate away from your home in a foreign country?"

"Paris is said to be a beautiful city. Thought I'd get in some sightseeing."

Young scribbled a note. "You broke rules while in France, did you not?"

"You already said I broke protocol, Doc. You know the answer to that question."

Young looked at her, her eyes boring into the agent, "Are you attracted to her?"

"What?" Frankie almost choked on her gum.

"Are you attracted to her? She is beautiful for a woman. Is there something going on with her?"

"Something going on?" She was not bringing Bianca into this.

"A sexual relationship, perhaps? Use the situation and your status as an agent to seduce her. Play on her insecurities and fear to get her into bed."

Frankie glared at her. She used every ounce of strength to remain in her seat and not say something that could come back to haunt her. She forced a chuckle out and molded her lips into a semblance of a smile. "A relationship? Someone like me would be lucky to get a glance from someone like her, let alone a relationship."

"Really?"

"You said it, Doc. She's beautiful. She is successful, rich, has a well known family."

"And you?"

"Me? I'm a lowly government employee."

"A lowly government employee who had access to her when she was most vulnerable."

Frankie bit her tongue so hard she tasted copper, "I would never take advantage of her."

Young's smirk grew.


	22. Chapter 22

Dimmingsoul: It's super exciting to hear you are enjoying the story and the plot. For once, I suppose, I should be happy that someone doubts themself because of me. :) Dr. Young? Isn't she just evaluating Frankie like the FBI told her too? No need for thanks. Thank you for reading and giving comments. Moreno and Jones? They are kinda cool, aren't they?

* * *

><p>Miranda was bent over the miniature table, her tongue pressed up against her front teeth as she concentrated on coloring in the house just right. After a few tense seconds, she sat back and admired her work.<p>

"That looks great, Miranda." Dr. Scarlett Lundrum complimented the little girl.

"Thanks, Scarlett." Miranda bounced. She was hyper-excited.

"You're welcome." Scarlett chuckled. She handed over the blue crayon, and the child began to color in the sky. "So, Miranda, how are things going with Maggie?"

"Ok." Miranda shrugged, "We went to the park, and then we went back to her place, and Ally let me use her paints."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was. Maggie seemed kinda sad."

"Why do you think she was sad?"

Miranda handed back the blue and took the green, "'Cause she kept looking at me funny and hugged me a lot. She hugs a lot, but this time she hugged a lot a lot."

"How does that make you feel? Knowing Maggie is sad?"

"I don't like it when other people are sad."

"That's good." Scarlett exchanged the green for yellow.

Miranda had a contemplative look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Dr. Lundrum smiled encouragingly.

Miranda took a few moments to gather her thoughts. "It's weird."

"What is?"

"Frankie and Maggie."

"What's so weird about them?"

Miranda shrugged, "They look like each other, but they're different. It's weird. And, they're sisters and look like each other, but Gabby and I are sisters and we don't look like each other. Mommy says we have the same nose, though. I don't know what that means."

Scarlett laughed, "Well, you told me earlier that Frankie and Maggie are twins. They look alike because of that. Unlike you and Gabby, they were born at the same time."

"Oh." Miranda stopped coloring. She folded her arms on the table and frowned, "But Frankie and Maggie don't talk to each other like me and Gabby. I heard Mommy telling Frankie they should talk more. Why don't they talk?"

"I don't know. Whatever the reason, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

"Do they not talk because they're so different?"

"Maybe. How are they different?" Scarlett gave her a curious look.

"A lot of ways. Like, Maggie hugs _a lot_. She's like a hugging machine. Frankie doesn't hug that much. But, when she does, it's special, you know. It feels really good."

Scarlett smiled at her, "That is a big difference."

"Oh, Maggie's a doctor and works in a hospital. Frankie protects people. Maggie has long hair, Frankie doesn't. Maggie cooks, and Mommy made Frankie raise her right hand and swear she would never go near a kitchen appliance, utensil, or piece of machinery without her supervision. Mommy's weird too." Miranda recited the oath she had been witness to. Of course, Frankie had winked at her and crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Anything else?"

"Maggie kisses Ally, and Frankie kisses Mommy. Mommy and Frankie are gonna get married."

"Really? Tell them congratulations. Have they said when, yet?"

"Oh, they don't know about it, yet. I keep telling Mommy, but she doesn't listen." Miranda huffed. "But Frankie gets all red and smiles like the people in the movies. It's gonna happen."

"I'm sure it will."

"Maybe it'll happen when we go visit. We're leaving tomorrow!" Miranda jumped in her seat.

"You are? That is exciting."

"Frankie's gonna be there. Mommy says she has to work, but she can play with us when she's free."

Miranda held the heart shaped locket strung across her neck gleefully. She couldn't wait!

* * *

><p>Nothing could wipe the grin from her face, absolutely nothing. Frankie felt so light some might wonder if she had reverted back to using some illegal substance. A tame growl followed by red tipped ears was all she could muster in response. Bianca and the kids were arriving tomorrow. Bianca had confirmed with her their schedule, and Frankie would drive out to the regional airport to pick them up. They were taking the corporate jet overnight and would be landing midmorning, giving the family plenty of time to adjust to both the time change and being back together.<p>

Frankie knew she should be focusing on how Moreno was doing with the extradition and how she would get Williams to turn over evidence, but she just couldn't. Every time she blinked an image of brilliant dark curls framing a beautiful face or a cheeky grinned cherub would appear before her eyes. She pretended that the news didn't affect her, but if one was able to enter her mind, if only for a moment, they would see she was happier than she had been in a long time.

Not even another meeting with Dr. Young could change that.

"Ms. Stone, I would like to continue on with what we touched upon shortly during our last encounter." Young flipped open her folder and uncapped her pen.

Frankie just smirked at her, the look on her face almost daring. "It's your show, Doc."

Young's eyes held a glacial twinkle to them, and the harsh lighting reflected the frosty blue, "I am glad to hear you will be most cooperative with this."

Frankie shrugged and leaned comfortably back in her chair.

Young scanned the pages in front of her, taking a few minutes before she spoke, "How did you first meet Bianca Williams?"

"It's Montgomery." Frankie mentally corrected before she replied, "I had to fill in for an agent during a transport from England to France."

"No, Ms. Stone, before that." She cut in, "The _first_ time."

Frankie blinked, "Her mother hit me with her car."

"That must have hurt." Young flippantly noted.

"I survived."

"Seems to be a trait of yours." Young folded one leg over the other and balanced the file on the top thigh. "Especially considering there was barely a scratch on you."

"I got lucky."

"Indeed, and did this luck lead you into getting better acquainted with Mrs. Williams?"

"Montgomery, Dr. Young, her name is Montgomery."

"I do apologize; I didn't know she was divorced. Ms. Montgomery, then."

Frankie curled her fingers, "I'm not quite sure what you're asking me."

"Isn't it true you were there as an agent for your aunt, who was a notorious drug kingpin?"

Frankie felt her grin slip slightly, "I did have a connection with my aunt."

"What did your aunt…Proteus I believe she went by…want you to do there?"

"An assortment of things." This was all in her statements given to the FBI when she got in their custody.

"Did one of these things include seducing Erica Kane's daughter?"

Frankie sat up straighter, her grin completely gone, "Excuse me?"

"Be truthful, Ms. Stone. Were you not in that town to do that? Did you not take advantage of a girl who had been dealing with huge life altering issues such as her sexuality and her father dying?"

Frankie clenched her jaw.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Young added, "You would never take advantage of her."

"It wasn't like that." It was never like that. The moment she laid eyes on the younger woman it stopped being like that.

"What was it like?"

Frankie's mouth formed a thin line. She was not talking about her relationship with Bianca with this lady.

"What did you do with her, Ms. Stone? Did you kiss her? Whisper promises in her ear? Trick her into your bed with lies?"

Frankie's knuckles were pure white as she griped the edge of the chair, "You better watch what you say, Dr. Young."

Young scratched a few notes down, "How did it feel knowing you were deliberately out to hurt someone like that? Because we both know you didn't actually have feelings for her, did you?"

Frankie swallowed roughly at the pointed look. She was not going to talk about Bianca. She had no idea what this lady or anyone else would do with that sort of information. If she kept Bianca out of it, she wouldn't get mixed up in whatever the hell was going on. No matter what, she would not drag Bianca into her problems.

"Then, you got in contact with the FBI, correct? You wanted to turn on your aunt. Why?"

Frankie spoke evenly, "It was the right thing to do."

"I see. Any particular reason why you had this sudden epiphany to do the right thing?"

"What can I say? I saw the light." Frankie deadpanned.

"Thus, the government stepped in and bailed you out of serious trouble. You were a criminal, and they let you go free because you gave evidence on your family…family you chose to associate with."

"If that's how you want to look at it."

"Then, you joined the FBI. Why?"

_That's when she heard the voice. A voice she hadn't heard in so long, yet had heard just a few minutes ago._

"_I swear, I swear...I swear that I jus' ooh"_

"_Maggie?" Frankie mouthed in shock, her twin sister a few feet away from her. They hadn't seen each other in years...since they were fifteen. How was she here?_

"_What?" Bianca asked._

_Frankie leaned in closer, confused at her sister's presence and why she was with Bianca...out in the boathouse...by themselves._

"_I've never had intense feelings like this for anyone before." Maggie dropped her hands from her face. "I really...I"_

"_Really what?" Bianca probed._

"_I honestly love you."_

_Frankie didn't register her legs giving out as she staggered backwards. She didn't feel her body hit the gravel. All of the sounds around her disappeared. All she could hear, all she could feel, was the ice cold chill. It started in her belly and slowly worked its way up until her entire body felt cold as ice._

_The sense that people were moving and had been talking somehow broke through the cold and signaled her brain. Frankie scrambled to her hands and knees, crawling to her hiding spot against the wall. Maggie had moved over to the railing of the balcony, her back resting against it as Bianca faced her._

"_You promise? Because I have a lot of questions to ask..." Maggie looked at Bianca, her arms folded._

"_Maggie, I'm not going to ditch you." Bianca locked her brown eyes on the girl across from her. Frankie couldn't help but notice how the sun landed on her face, illuminating it like a brilliant goddess sent down to live amongst the common folk._

_Her next words though, made these thoughts instantly vanish, replaced with an all consuming blankness, "Not ever. No matter what. Because I love you too."_

"I needed a job; they offered me one."

"You didn't think you should go back to let your girlfriend know you were alive?" Young tapped her pen. "Isn't that the caring_ right_ thing to do?"

Frankie opened her mouth to respond, but Young kept going, "But, she had already moved on by then. How interesting that it was with your sister."

Frankie's fingers trembled, and her mouth snapped shut.

"She was with your sister, who was studying to be a doctor, I see. That is very good. She was in university, had a job, and the acceptance of the town. It must be strange to know that your sister stepped in and filled the spot you left, and she did it better."

Frankie's hands shook.

"When Bianca was with you, her life wasn't the best, was it? She was fighting with her mother, was continually mocked and ridiculed at her high school, and didn't have many friends. With your sister, she had friends, a good relationship with her mother, and fit in at Pine Valley University. Not to mention, her family adored your sister."

Frankie stared at a distant spot on the far wall. Dr. Young was right. She knew she was. Maggie could give Bianca everything Frankie couldn't. The agent knew that. Frankie knew she was no where near good enough for Bianca.

"Ms. Montgomery was happy."

Which was why Frankie stayed away.

"It must have been tough knowing the girl you had been with was in love with your sister. That she chose her."

Frankie tried to focus on her breathing. Steady in and out. Keep staring at that spot.

"It had to have been difficult knowing for a fact that she was happier without you in her life. Things got better for her. She found true love."

"_You two were soul-mates, weren't you? You loved her so much, and she loved you back. Picture perfect couple. Must have been nice, having someone fill that void so quickly. The better one. The one with a future."_

_Frankie turned her head back to Bianca, the only emotion showing in her eyes, "Come on Bianca. Tell me. You loved her more than anything, right? She was the one for you. And you were her dream come true. Swept her off her feet. Tell me. How you two were the Kodak moment family with Miranda. It's true...isn't it? Isn't it?"_

"_Yes!" shouted Bianca, not able to hear any more. Memories of Maggie racked her mind, forcing her to relive their relationship, "Yes, we were! Happy? We were together and I loved her..._

"Well, it might not have mattered that much. All you did was use her when you were together and then ran away to save your own skin. Thank goodness she fell in love with your sister and not you."

Frankie remained stoic, never revealing her emotions.

* * *

><p>Frankie slammed the door to her house, the frame rattling with the unexpected power. Her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't work the buttons loose on her coat. With a curse she tore at the coat and flung it off and onto the floor.<p>

She blindly fled to the kitchen, bypassing the lights. The sun had set earlier, and only the pale moonlight cast a shallow beam of light into the room.

She couldn't think. Her mind alternated between being in a stupor and replaying the psychologist's words over and over like some sick form of torture.

_Did you not take advantage of a girl who had been dealing with huge life altering issues such as her sexuality and her father dying?_

_It had to have been difficult knowing for a fact that she was happier without you in her life._

_Thank goodness she fell in love with your sister and not you._

She threw open one of the cabinets and grabbed a tall glass. She then moved to the freezer. The sight and feel of the vodka bottle was overwhelming. Without thought, she dumped the cold liquid into the glass, filling it halfway. The bottle clattered against the table as she slammed it down; droplets sprayed across the surface.

She picked up the glass and poured the alcohol into her mouth, the vodka burning a path down her throat and into her belly.

It was the first time the bottle had been open since before she left for France.


	23. Chapter 23

MelovePezberry: Of course I missed you, did you miss me? Little time for reading? But, isn't reading my story your number one priority in life? ;) Family visit? Could be fun...

kutee: I'm doing alright, how are you? :) Dr. Young? Isn't she just evaluating Frankie like her job says to do? Frankie and MAggie talk? The Stone twins talk, let alone to each other, about personal feelings? Really?

* * *

><p>Fifteen steps.<p>

Turn.

Fifteen steps.

Frankie counted off each footfall in her head and slowly rotated her shoulder. When she had woken up that morning, she had discovered herself on the worn sofa, a metal spring lodged in her back. She was small enough to fit on the piece of furniture, but its condition did not lend itself to a comfortable night's sleep. Her shoulder ached and caught when she swung into a sitting position. No amount of rotating had relieved the dull throbbing. She had skipped the pain pills and taken a hot shower instead, hoping the warmth would help. It didn't.

It did, however, wash away some of the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the course of the previous day and night. A slight ache in her head accompanied the throb in her shoulder and signaled that yes, she had indulged in the cold liquid form of comfort. She could still feel the burning in her throat and stomach. It had been some time since she had knocked back a couple rounds of vodka or bourbon, but she did not overdo it. After her first swallow, she had slowed down. The agent just needed a little something, not the whole bottle. Hell, she was back at work, even if it was secretly. Work usually led to some form of drinking. Surprisingly, she had consumed less than she would normally on a case. Besides, she couldn't be dealing with a hangover on this particular morning. Not this one. Never this one.

The shower did what it could. There were still creases around her eyes, and the shoulder wasn't giving in, but she felt better. Without thinking, she dressed in office attire: black suit and white shirt with her scuffed black shoes. By the time she noticed, it was already too late to change. She had to get to the airport.

Which was where she was now, pacing back and forth while lifting her shoulder up and down. The regional airport was smaller than the international bigwigs such as Dulles and Regean, but there was still a good amount of people pushing passed each other. Frankie watched some of them go by. No one paid much attention to her. They were lost in their own worlds. That left the short woman to her own devices.

Her mind couldn't help but go back to her meetings with the psychologist. The words were burned into her brain like an unwanted form of branding. Each whisper in her ear caused Frankie to shake her head. Young didn't know what she was talking about. Facts in a file never told the whole story. And Bianca…how dare she even think of bringing Bianca into this. Bianca had nothing to do with Frankie's record as an agent.

Fifteen steps. Turn.

Besides, things were different now. Frankie wasn't that runaway kid anymore. She had a job, money in the bank, and a place of her own. She'd grown up. She'd gotten her act together.

Frankie jammed her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Flipping it open, she glanced at the time. It shouldn't be too much longer.

Fifteen steps. Turn.

The agent slipped the phone back in her pocket. Restless fingers skimmed along her jacket and straightened it out with a few sharp jerks. The tips then slid down to her sleeves and tugged at the cuffs of her shirt, aligning the white ends with each other.

Her lungs filled with a deep gulp of oxygen and let the used air out slowly. Her legs stopped moving, and her body came to a standstill in the middle of the terminal. She shifted her weight from side to side and checked the time again. Brown eyes scanned the passengers and personnel floating by, most of them talking on their phones or fiddling with blackberries.

So what if Maggie went to college and became a doctor. They couldn't all do that. Frankie didn't have a degree, but that didn't mean anything. And, yeah, things hadn't been easy when she was with Bianca the first time around, but there was so much going on. Maybe some of it had to do with her, ok maybe a lot of it, but she had tried. If for one second Bianca had told her or indicated that she wanted something else…and she would never take advantage of Bianca. She could never hurt her, especially like that. All that mattered was whether Bianca was happy or not. That's all she cared about. She did what was best for Bianca. She did. Didn't she?

Her shifting changed direction. She rocked from her heels to her toes. Her arms swung listlessly at her side. Scanning the crowd once again, a tiny frown twitched as a small blur disappeared in the middle of a group of businessmen. The blur had moved so fast, she couldn't make out exactly what it was. She tilted her head and bent to the side a little to see if she could get a better look.

"FRANKIE!"

Miranda burst out of the group, knocking into a few briefcases and startling one of the men so badly he jumped into the air.

The little girl ran as fast as she could. Her arms and legs pumped in unison. Her hair flew behind her, and her little eyes were set on their target. The inches seemed like miles and the seconds passed like days in her attempt to reach Frankie. If she only had long legs like her mommy, she'd get there so much quicker. The knowledge that Frankie was there and only a little bit farther made her feet dig that much further into the ground and her arms swing that much harder.

With another joyful shout, Miranda propelled herself forward. She leapt into the air and crashed into Frankie's body. Her arms and legs instantly wrapped around the woman.

Frankie stumbled back, but miraculously kept her footing. She couldn't stop the laughter from erupting, and her arms enveloped the girl. Her eyes closed and arms held Miranda as tightly as they could. It felt like a hundred years since she last laid eyes on the child.

"Frankie, I missed you."

Frankie choked out another laugh and squeezed her eyes to keep the sudden tears at bay. "Missed you too, kiddo." Her voice was scratchy and rough.

Miranda pulled back so she could look at her friend. Feeling the movement, Frankie blinked her eyes rapidly to dispel any trace of wetness. It never really hit her how much she missed the tike until she was reminded how it was to be in her presence.

Miranda wiggled until she was nose-to-nose with Frankie. "Frankie, we need ta talk."

Frankie's eyebrows flew up. "Yeah?"

Miranda nodded, her nose bumping against Frankie's. She gave the agent her best serious face, "I don't like you going away. No more, okay?"

Frankie had to bite down hard on her trembling lip, "Yeah, ok kid."

"Good." She dove back into a hug. Just like she remembered; it felt special.

"Miranda, there you are." Joan sighed with relief. She pushed the stroller up to the pair and looked at Frankie, "She just ran off. Scared the living daylights out of me."

Frankie gave the child a nudge, and Miranda turned to face the nanny, "I'm sorry, Joan. But, I saw Frankie, and she wouldn't ever let anything happen to me."

Joan exhaled soundly, "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Stone."

"Call me Frankie, Joan. This one hasn't been getting into too much trouble, has she?"

"I'm good; I don't get into trouble." Miranda cut in.

"You don't? Then, it must be Gabby."

"Gabby's good too."

"No trouble at all? And here I was hoping for some stories on what you two got up to." Frankie pretended to pout. "All my hard work for nothing."

"Don't worry, there are plenty of stories." Joan said.

Frankie smirked and bent over, "Hey kid, I gotta put you down for a second. There's someone else I have to say hi to."

Miranda reluctantly unwound her arms and legs and set her feet on the ground. Frankie ruffled her hair and stepped up to the stroller. She crouched down beside it and peeked inside at the youngest Montgomery.

"Hey there, squirt."

Gabrielle looked up at her.

She studied her for a minute.

Then, a toothy grin swept across her face and her still chubby arms thrust out at the woman. Frankie hesitantly lifted her out of the stroller and carefully stood up. She still got nervous about holding her. She had done it hundreds of times when she acted as Moore and later on when she stayed at the penthouse, but there was still the trickle of fear, caution, and doubt.

"Hi, Gabby." Frankie cradled her close.

"H-Hi." Gabby shyly peered at her.

"This looks new." Frankie eyed the peach colored outfit, "Your mom didn't subject you to a Kane shopping spree, did she? You poor child."

Gabby smiled and clung to the collar of her white shirt. She snuggled up against the warm strong body. Frankie silently marveled at how much the child had grown since she had left. It was crazy how big she had gotten.

"She loved it. We couldn't get her out of some of the stores." Bianca's voice entered the conversation. "She has an eye for Prada."

Frankie froze at the sound. She sluggishly spun to see the taller woman a few feet away. She was dressed casually in jeans and a red top. Her hair tumbled down to her shoulders in soft curly waves. A dream-filled smile covered her face, and her eyes spoke of love and fulfillment.

Mouth dry, Frankie swallowed thickly. Joan appeared at her side and gently took Gabrielle from her arms, unhooking the one year old's fingers from her shirt. Frankie blinked and glanced at the departing girl before returning her eyes to the woman across from her.

"Hi." Bianca didn't move.

"Hey." Frankie scratched at the side of her neck. "How are you?"

"Good."

She cleared her throat and a smirk twisted her lips. "Good? I'm sure we can do better than that."

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "We can?"

"You give me a chance, I bet we can get that up to an amazing."

"Frankie…are you hitting on me?"

"Depends, is it working?"

Bianca broke into laughter and rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you just said that."

"I am pretty unbelievable." Frankie took a step forward.

Bianca's laughter died down, "You are."

Their eyes locked and words died on lips. Bianca searched the browns, seeing everything she had hoped for and missed desperately. While Frankie had a roguish smirk on her face, her eyes were a raging influx of emotion. She could make out glimpses of love, longing, need, and want. Overwashing all of them was a sense of vulnerability. It hit her that she was the only one allowed to see that. No one else saw this side of Frankie. No one else saw these emotions in her eyes, this vulnerable woman with a golden heart.

Neither one knew who made the first move, but they were suddenly in each others arms. Bianca breathed in the scent of amber. She buried her face into the crook of Frankie's neck, feeling, breathing, melding with the body around hers.

Frankie held in the cry of joy at the embrace. Having Bianca in her arms, being in Bianca's arms, it was indescribable. She let her senses go, memorizing everything she could. It would not be wrong to say that, at that very moment, this was what she lived for.

"God, I missed you." Frankie whispered haltingly in an ear.

"I missed you too. I missed you too." Bianca repeated, fingers digging into black cloth and pulling the agent impossibly closer. "I love you."

Frankie choked at the affectionate omission. She pulled back a few inches and scraped her palm against her eyes. "Something in my eye." stumbled out as she inhaled raggedly.

A wry grin, "Another eyelash?"

Working to regain her composure, a marble hand cupped one cheek and Bianca threw her other arm around Frankie's neck, short nails skimming the back of her neck. She guided their lips together. Bianca's eyes slipped closed, and lights flashed across her eyelids. Their lips danced together in a way only they knew how. At the touch of a tongue against her bottom lip, ice and fire raced up and down her spine and filled her belly. Hands firmly griped her hips, one palm smoothing a path up her back.

A loud throat clearing had them springing apart. Joan gave them a pointed look, but there was an understanding smile on her face.

The tops of Frankie's ears burned, and a dopey grin formed on her lips. Bianca gave her an apologetic shrug.

"See, just like in the movies." Miranda folded her arms. She marched up to the two adults and pushed in between them. "I told you, Mommy."

Bianca rested a hand on Miranda's shoulder, "You did, honey."

"Told you what?" Frankie rubbed at her face, trying to scrub away any redness that might have appeared.

"Nothing." Bianca playfully waved it off.

Frankie looked down at Miranda, "What are you telling your mom?"

Miranda giggled, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Frankie stared at her. "If you won't tell me, I'll be forced to use drastic measures."

Miranda giggled louder and pushed back against her mother's legs, "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Wonder where she got that one." Bianca murmured.

Frankie shot her a wink before refocusing on the child. "No? Then, there's only one thing to do."

Miranda watched her, wondering what was going to happen. Then, without warning, Frankie lunged at her, fingers tickling her sides and belly.

"Frankie!" Miranda squealed.

Bianca gazed in amusement as her girlfriend and daughter proceeded to have a full-out tickle fight in the middle of the terminal. Hearing Miranda's loud giggles warmed her heart immensely.

Miranda batted at the hands and slipped away, running to hide behind the stroller. Frankie moved to stand, but there was a click in her shoulder and the joint stiffened. She fought back the grimace. Bianca caught the flash in her eyes, though, and was instantly at her side.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Frankie nodded, "We should go."

Bianca sighed and tapped her fingers against the agent's wrist, "Don't hide from me. Is it your shoulder?"

"Come on, traffic might start getting backed up. I have a meeting later, but otherwise I'm free all day."

"Hey." Bianca's tone was filled with tenderness. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Frankie's hand. Frankie's face softened at the soothing touch and offered a crooked grin. Just for a second, it felt like she could tell Bianca anything, and the younger woman would listen. Given a moment to think about it, it was almost scary how calm she could make her feel, like she knew and accepted everything about her.

"Mommy, Frankie, are we gonna go or what?" Miranda had her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we're going kid." Frankie replied, the bubble broken.

Bianca grabbed her wrist, "We'll talk later?"

"You know I love to hear you say that." Frankie grinned cheekily and stepped away. Miranda immediately latched onto her hand and started dragging her in what she decided was the right direction.

Bianca shook her head and followed.


	24. Chapter 24

Kuttee: A start? Wow, didn't know 23 chapters was a 'good start.' :) Glad you liked the update

AMCGL7: It's good to be back. Happy you are glad to see an update and to see comments from you. It's always a treat. FAB + Family is always a good thing. Or so I think. Right? They can be sort of cute together. :)

* * *

><p>"It's a no go."<p>

Moreno jumped onto the bench. The area around the Korean War Memorial was empty, only the distant sounds of dogs barking and people milling about near the other memorials filtering into the section. Jones flinched at the sudden movement, and looked up at her from his position sitting in the middle of the bench. Frankie was at his side, slouched in a pose of relaxation, not even acknowledging the newcomer.

Moreno planted her feet on the seat of the bench and sat on the top of the curved back. A cheerful grin was plastered on her face, and she bumped Jones with her knee, "How you doin' Jonesy?"

Why must she call him that? "What do you mean no go?"

Moreno shrugged, "Can't get to your girl. Williams won't talk with us, says she doesn't know us. The French could care less about the DEA. They said they have jurisdiction and that's that."

"Look at the evidence you have. You should be able to get an extradition. She was part of an attack on a federal agent. She threatened to shoot her!" Jones couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What do you want me to do? Fly over there and pick her up? Carry her out of the place? It's a no go."

Jones opened and closed his mouth, brow furrowed. They had put so much work into this. He was certain their new friend could help. What would they do now?

Frankie's calm voice broke through, "Did Williams say who she would talk to?"

Jones glanced back at her to see she was still relaxed, an almost dreamy grin playing about her lips. Her unruffled demeanor rubbed off on him, and he took a deep breath.

"I didn't really talk to her much. I'd say go through the FBI. You guys had contact with her before the Frenchies got her."

Frankie mulled it over. "Looks like it."

Jones twisted toward her and lowered his voice, "Ma'am, is that a good idea? What about…" he trailed off.

"If we have to go through the bureau, we go through the bureau." Frankie peeked at him, "Call me Stone; you know that."

Jones nodded. What was she thinking? How could they go through the bureau? They weren't even supposed to be on this case; hence, they were keeping it a secret from the FBI.

Frankie lazily lifted her arm and rested it along the back of the bench, "I'll make some calls, pull some favors, make some promises. If we have to, we can pressure her family, get them to work on her. Have them telling her to work with us. If she gets cut up again, there's no way she'll say no. I bet she's just waiting for a good offer."

Moreno agreed, "You're probably right. Let me know what happens. I'll see what else is going on. We might have some more info or a contact I don't know about yet."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you out of the loop, Moreno." Frankie smirked.

Moreno rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you shady undercover. What's got you so happy, anyway?"

Frankie raised an eyebrow, "Happy? I'm always happy, Moreno."

The DEA agent snorted, "Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny."

"Do I get a chocolate bunny? Maybe some peeps?"

Jones snickered a little at the banter.

Moreno laughed and stood up, "I thought you drones only ate stale oatmeal and DEA scraps." She gave a hearty salute, "I'm off. I might actually enjoy my free day for once."

Jones gave her a parting wave while Frankie shook her head.

"Jones, we need to be careful about this. Williams will talk to the FBI, I know it. She wants us to get her. Probably thinks she has an advantage with us, for some reason. Keep it quiet. I'll do what I can. If I need you…"

"I'll be ready." Jones finished for her.

Frankie grinned, "Good man."

She dropped her arm from the back of the bench and felt the catch again. She grimaced and rolled her shoulder. Jones saw the action and frowned, "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Frankie answered.

Jones eyed her for a moment. Then, he placed a hand on her shoulder and began to massage the muscle. Frankie froze. "Jones, why are you touching me?"

Jones jerked his hand back, "Just trying to help."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Get out of here. I have things to do, and I need you to be prepared for Williams."

Jones nodded and watched her stand up. As she walked away, he thought to himself. There was a certain lightness to her step that wasn't there before. Stone did seem happier. Whatever it was, he was happy for her.

* * *

><p>Bianca flipped off the light in the bedroom and meandered into the living area, a freshly changed Gabrielle in her arms. The hotel room they had rented was extravagantly large. There were three bedrooms, a living space with fireplace, dining room, and library. Her feet sunk into the plush carpet and Italian paintings adorned the walls. The windows revealed the twinkling lights of downtown Washington DC, the famous monuments and memorials visible all around.<p>

She heard the tinkling of voices and padded towards them. At the foot of the cream colored sofa was Frankie, her suit jacket off and draped over the arm. She balanced a bowl of half melted ice cream in one hand, the other helping to hold open a travel book. Miranda was cuddled up against her side, both hands wrapped around her own bowl while she nodded at various entries.

"I don't know if we should do that. He looks scary." Miranda indicated the picture of the Lincoln Memorial. "Why's he so big?"

"He's a tall guy." Frankie shrugged.

Miranda scooped up another bite of chocolate ice cream and shoveled it into her mouth. A small dab coated the corner of her mouth. "What are we gonna do?"

Frankie set down her bowl and shifted the book into her free hand. She swiped at the chocolate with her thumb.

"Need this?" Bianca picked up a napkin from the room service tray.

Frankie looked at her and brandished her thumb, "I don't know. Is there any other way someone could get this off?"

Bianca gave a pointed look at the little girl next to her, and Frankie shrugged innocently. The taller woman walked over and handed her the napkin. She sat down next to Miranda, the child now in between the two. Frankie wiped her thumb and hand on the napkin and set it aside.

Gabrielle stared at her sister and Frankie, head tucked under her mother's chin. Frankie gave mother and daughter a charming grin as she closed the book and placed it on the sofa. Hands free, she reached out for Gabby, who went willingly into her arms.

"You and this necklace; I might as well give it to ya." Frankie mumbled as Gabrielle latched on to the silver chain.

"You're going to spoil her rotten, I already know it." Bianca chirped.

Frankie fixed her eyes on Gabrielle fondly, "Can't help it I've never been able to say no to a Montgomery woman. You're all just too cute."

"Mommy, what are we gonna do?" Miranda leaned into her mother.

Bianca wrapped an arm around her, "Well, did you see anything you liked in the book?"

Miranda shrugged.

"There are a lot of things to do. There are a lot of great museums, like the Smithsonian."

Miranda wrinkled her nose. Museums again? She did that at home.

"I know what we're going to do." Frankie assured them. Positioning the youngest child in her lap, she tapped Miranda's arm, "Two words, kid. Spy Museum."

Miranda took this in. Spy Museum?

"You'll learn how to be a spy. They have cool gadgets like shoes that are telephones and super top secret tricks."

Miranda's face lit up. That sounded like fun! "Mommy, I wanna go to the Spy Museum. Can we go? Can we?"

Bianca glared at Frankie, "She's not going to stop talking about this until she goes."

"It is exciting."

"Really."

"Yeah, they'll show you how to sneak into hidden places where no one can see you."

"And what would we do in these places?" Bianca had a teasing smile.

"Stuff." Frankie felt a tugging on her necklace. She looked down at Gabby, "Isn't that right, squirt?"

"Frankie." Gabrielle cuddled infinitely closer to the agent, eyes closing.

Frankie swallowed thickly and laid a gentle hand on her belly, "I think she's tired."

"I think you're right." Bianca took the now empty bowl from Miranda and set it down, "Time for bed."

"But I'm not tired." Miranda protested. A giant yawn escaped her lips. "Oh, man."

"Come on, go brush your teeth."

Miranda stood up and slumped toward the bathroom. Frankie cautiously stood up, making sure not to jostle the child in her arms too bad. She handed her over to Bianca, and Gabby snuggled up against her, but she kept a firm hold on Frankie's necklace.

"Let go, sweetie." Bianca whispered as Frankie untangled the small fingers.

Once they were free, she gave the mother a wink, "Guess my skills are still up to par. Got this one to sleep without even trying."

Bianca laughed and moved toward one of the bedrooms, "I'll put her down. Make sure Miranda comes in after she finishes."

Frankie nodded and swiftly picked up the discarded ice cream bowls. She placed them on the room service tray and moved to the bathroom. Miranda exited, teeth scrubbed to a shiny white. Her eyes were droopy, the excitement and travel catching up with her. The two walked into the bedroom the children were occupying, Gabrielle already in her crib. Miranda crawled into the bed, and Bianca pulled the covers up.

"Good night, honey." She kissed the top of her head.

"Night, kid." Frankie leaned against the doorframe.

Miranda was asleep before they turned off the light.

The two adults left the bedroom, closing the door halfway. Bianca knocked on the third bedroom door and informed Joan about the children. She chanced a glance at Frankie before adding that they would be going out, so she should keep an eye on the kids.

Frankie smirked roguishly, "Going out? Got plans for me, Ms. Montgomery?"

"Maybe." Bianca stepped up to her. Her hands wrapped loosely around Frankie's wrists, "Depends."

"On what?"

"That shoulder of yours."

Frankie sighed, "Bianca, I'm fine. It's just…ahhhh." She cringed as Bianca rapidly dug the heel of her palm into the aching shoulder.

"I know when you're lying to me."

"I hate when you do that." Frankie muttered.

Bianca pressed an apologetic kiss to Frankie's temple. Her hand changed around and began to massage the joint. "How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. Slept on it wrong." Frankie relaxed into the touch.

Bianca continued to work out the pain, "Does it happen often? You know you have to keep moving it."

"I know." What Bianca was doing felt so good. The CEO had gotten a lot of practice during their brief time together after the case. Soon, the pain was gone, and her shoulder felt like jelly. "You should look into doing this for a living. I can see a bright future for you."

Bianca dropped her hand so it landed right above Frankie's heart. "Do you?"

"Of course, you should probably stick with your current job. If you do this for everyone, I might get jealous."

"I guess it's good I don't plan on doing this for anyone else."

"I feel so special." She pushed against the hand on her chest.

"You should. I hear I'm one of the best."

Frankie lifted the hand on her chest to her mouth, "Let's get out of here."

"You read my mind. Must be one of those street tricks you learned."

"I'll never tell." Frankie let go of the hand. She went to the sofa and picked up her suit jacket, tossing it on, followed by her coat and shoes. Bianca followed suit, putting on her coat and heels.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you always have to wear heels. You're already taller than me. Now, it's just rubbing it in."

"That Napoleon complex hitting you again, honey?" Bianca joked.

"Come on, maybe I can get you to break those things before the night's over." Frankie moved to the door.

Bianca nabbed her purse, "Such a charmer."

"Anywhere you want to go?" Frankie opened the door and ushered her through.

"Yeah…can I see your place?"

Frankie wriggled her eyebrows, "My place it is."

* * *

><p>Bianca stepped into the cool house, stamping her heels to get rid of the snow. Frankie closed the door behind them and dusted the snow off her shoulders. She moved passed Bianca and flipped on a light, the dull bulb flickering to life. The heat must have kicked off again, so she went up to the thermostat and hit it a couple of times. Stupid thing.<p>

"So this is home sweet home, huh?" Bianca looked around the sparse house.

Frankie shrugged and fiddled with the thermostat, "I guess. I'm not here a lot, out working cases more than I am here." She glanced behind her and saw the used glass and vodka bottle still on the kitchen table. Hastily she darted to them and picked them up, shoving the glass into the sink and the vodka into a cupboard.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Bianca's hand on hers halted her. "Vodka, huh? Thought you were a bourbon girl."

"I switch it up from time to time."

Bianca's hand slipped into the front pocket of Frankie's trousers and she molded their bodies together, "I know you drink Frankie. I drink from time to time, too."

But they drank for different reasons. "I know."

"And if there's something bothering you or you need to work through something, I'm a pretty good listener."

Frankie could only nod. She couldn't talk about the things that were happening. If the case blew up, Bianca was not going to fall with her. And the evaluation…that was something she did not want to talk about, period.

Frankie pushed away from the cupboards, Bianca's hand falling free as she walked back to the living room, "No penthouse, is it?"

"It could use a few touches here and there." Bianca followed, "But that doesn't mean anything. What matters is that you have this place." If there was something bothering Frankie, she would tell her when she was ready.

"Yeah, I'm not a homeless con anymore."

"No, you're not. You're an amazing agent. Someone I'm lucky to be with."

"Sweet talker."

"How about a tour?" Bianca waved her hands in the air.

Frankie rolled her eyes. "You saw the kitchen and living room." She led Bianca the few steps to the bedroom, "This is the bedroom and bathroom's through there." She tugged off her suit jacket and went to the closet, folding it around a hanger. "And that is the end of the tour."

"Very efficient."

"I try." Frankie closed the closet door. She approached the taller brunette, a smirk forming, "Do I get a tip for my hard work?"

Bianca chuckled and bent to press a kiss to her cheek. She pulled back and locked gazes with Frankie.

The air shifted and sparked.

Frankie reached up to cup her face, pulling her down so their lips touched. Bianca eagerly met her, eyes closing at the taste. They kissed again and again, long drawn out kisses that had them gasping for air and diving in for more.

Bianca gently maneuvered Frankie to the edge of the bed. The backs of the agent's knees bumped against the blanket covered fringe, and the touch of Bianca's palms on her shoulders had her sitting down. Glazed with unbridled want and passion, her brown orbs danced over the beautiful woman standing before her.

Palms smoothed over the thin white cloth covered shoulders. Bianca could feel the heated skin underneath. She slowly dropped to her knees and nestled between Frankie's parted legs. A hand reached out to cup her cheek, and she was pulled into a velvety kiss. Their lips pushed and pulled together, drawing out needed emotion from the other while sharing their own.

Bianca's fingers trickled down strong shoulders and traced prominent collarbones. The mouth against hers hungrily sucked in her tongue, comforting and challenging the muscle with its own. The tip of a nail dragged down the shirt, a tiny trail of friction against the body underneath. The end of her finger came into contact with the first button, and she slipped it through the hole.

Frankie broke the kiss, gasping for air. The two women panted, their breaths mingling together. As another button popped free, Frankie leaned forward and rested her forehead against Bianca's. They watched as pale fingers worked through the row of buttons, inches of skin revealed with each flicker of movement.

"Bianca'la." Frankie whispered, lips brushing against her nose and cheek.

The last button popped free, and the back of Bianca's hands pushed the shirt open. She took in the expanse of skin, her eyes roaming over what was offered. Her fingers danced over ribs and palms cupped her sides. She peered up at Frankie through half lidded eyes, "You are so beautiful."

Frankie's eyes fluttered shut with a whimper as lips pressed against the round red mark just beneath her breastbone. Bianca licked at the scar, running her tongue over the reminder of what Frankie had willingly given for her family. Her lips trailed up, skimming through the valley of her breasts while a hand expertly slid up a taut back to unclip the last barrier.

She kissed her way up her throat and around, nibbling across the top of a shoulder. Her hands slid up and over, fingers hooking the strap of her bra and edge of her shirt. She slowly pulled them off the shoulder and down arms, lips and teeth taking their place. She nuzzled the other scar caused by Frankie's love for them.

Bianca ran her palms up and down the smooth arms, and her mouth paved its way from the shoulder, following the path her fingers had taken earlier. Halfway, her head dipped down and she placed a soft kiss on the final scar, the one nearest Frankie's heart.

"I love you so much."

Frankie shivered at the kiss and Bianca's words. She tangled one hand in Bianca's long dark locks while the other wrapped around her back. She tugged Bianca's face up to her own and kissed her. She dropped her arms, and the younger woman fully removed the shirt and bra. They were carelessly tossed to the floor, and Frankie's arms immediately enveloped her lover.

Fingers slipped down to the hem of Bianca's shirt and impatiently yanked at the material. Bianca lifted her arms. The shirt flew over her head, soon followed by her bra. Hands slid over her now bare flesh, memorizing each crevice and contour. They cupped her breasts, caressing the stiff peaks, and Frankie's mouth latched onto her neck. Bianca moaned at the touch and tilted her head. Frankie nibbled and sucked till her mouth found an ear.

"I'm in love with you." was breathed into Bianca's ear. "I'm in love with you so much it hurts."

Bianca shuddered and groped for Frankie's belt buckle. She quickly undid the metal and leather, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper of the black trousers.

"How do you do this to me? How are you the only one?" Frankie questioned, her voice husky. Her hands slid down from the now heaving mounds to Bianca's jeans. She undid the button and zipper, pushing them down.

Bianca's eyes squeezed tightly at the proclamation, and her trembling hands raced over Frankie's face and shoulders. She shakily stood up, pulling Frankie with her. She stared at Frankie while they kicked off their remaining clothes, "Because, you are the only one for me."

Frankie gazed at her, unable to form words.

Bianca smiled affectionately at her. "You do the same to me, Frankie. Never doubt that."

A smirk of disbelief twitched, "God, you're amazing. You know that?"

"Maybe you should tell me."

Frankie pulled her into her arms, "Maybe I should."

Their mouths fused together, and they fell back on the bed. Hands journeyed over flesh, mouths and teeth claiming the other's body. They crawled up the tired mattress and sheets, Bianca's head coming to lie on the pillows as Frankie pinned her.

Frankie nestled between Bianca's raised thighs, and all the playfulness left her. Their bodies shook as their forms came together, skin against skin, melding as one. Bianca grasped a bicep, the other hand curling around the back of Frankie's neck. Frankie used one arm to hold herself up, the other running her hand down Bianca's temple and through her hair.

Their eyes locked. They spoke in silence, instinctively knowing what the other was thinking, feeling, hoping. Only like this, only with each other, could they feel this, experience this. Faces inches apart, Bianca's fingers slid from Frankie's arm to touch her face. She traced the softness of a brow, the bump of a nose, the fluffiness of a lip. Words felt useless, no form of manmade communication able to express what they felt.

Holding her eyes within her own, Frankie slid a hand down the marble body beneath her. Her fingers stopped when they came into contact with burning wetness. Bianca's hand left her face and soon teased molten folds.

Eyes closed and mouths melded as fingers plunged inside.

Fire danced across their skin and lights flashed behind their eyes. They felt everything and nothing. Their eyes opened and connected, and it was only them, only their love. The world faded away, leaving two people joining with lips, teeth, and fingers. Joining in both body and soul.

Curling her fingers slightly, Bianca searched the brown orbs. She was shown love. Love and hope. Vulnerability shone through, clouding the baby russets. Frankie was giving herself over, completely. For that moment in time, everything she was, was Bianca's.

Their bodies moved in synch, rubbing against each other in the most delicious way. Slick and hot and oh so very good. Slow, oh so achingly slow, but deep. So deep they became one, not knowing where one ended and the other began.

Bianca could feel the impossible tightening low in her belly. Her eyes slammed shut and her hand held onto the back of Frankie's neck as it hit her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her body arched off the bed. In a distant corner of her mind she could feel Frankie following, a head burying in the crook of her neck as hips jerked against her.

Bianca hugged the smaller body to her and pressed a loving kiss against damp hair. Recovering for the moment, she cradled the agent close, scratching lightly at the sensitive nape of her neck. "I love you."

Frankie exhaled shakily. A kiss brushed behind Bianca's ear, and her voice floated, filled with a mixture of love and humor, "Not too boring, I hope. I know how you love me putting people to sleep."

Bianca chuckled and lightly bit her shoulder, "I better be the only one you put to sleep this way."

Frankie lifted her head and turned so she could look at Bianca. "You're not sleepy, are you? Here I was looking forward to a wild night."

Bianca raised her eyebrows, "A wild night? The only thing you were looking forward to was…"

Frankie swallowed the rest of her words with a well timed kiss. When she pulled back, a serious look covered her features, "I do love you more than anything, ever. You're…uh…you're kinda it for me."

Bianca beamed at the red tinged ears, "You're it for me, too."


	25. Chapter 25

"Good morning, Ms. Stone."

Frankie smirked cheerfully at the psychologist, "Morning, Dr. Young."

Young quirked an eyebrow and took her seat. "You seem to be in a better mood than our last few sessions."

"What can I say, it's a good day." Frankie shrugged. Waking up wrapped in Bianca, seeing the kids before she had to run off to this meeting, was pure perfection. It was the best way to spend the morning she could possibly think of.

"I am happy to hear you are having a good day so far." The blonde uncapped her pen and scanned her pad of paper. "Then, you will have no problem with speaking about the next topic?"

"It's your show, doc. Ask whatever useless little questions you have on that legal pad, and hopefully we'll get through this evaluation within the next century. I would like to get back to work sometime this year."

Cold eyes ticked up, "Your cooperation is deeply appreciated."

"Anything I can do to help you help me, doc." Frankie settled comfortably back in her chair and waited. The sooner this was over with, the sooner she could get back to Bianca and the girls.

The corner of Young's lips lifted slightly. She skimmed her notes and took a moment before opening her mouth. "I am very interested in the summer of 2003."

Frankie mentally reviewed her cases from that year, "Anything in particular?" None of her cases really jumped out.

"In July of that year Bianca Montgomery was raped."

Time froze.

All expression left Frankie's suddenly pale face.

"Ms. Stone?"

Frankie tasted blood as her teeth cut sharply into the inside of her cheek. She breathed deeply in through her nose and held it till her lungs burned in protest. Slowly, she released the air, forcing her hands to relax and her mind to stay in that moment, in that room. "That has nothing to do with my job."

"Doesn't it?" Young gave a fake glance of confusion.

"Dr. Young, this is an evaluation on my ability to be an agent." Frankie swallowed audibly, "Whatever happened to Ms. Montgomery does not relate to that."

"Rape is a terrible thing. One of the worst acts of humanity. How someone could take something so precious…it can ruin the victim for life." Young held the tip of her pen to the pad of paper, "How did you react when you learned of Bianca Montgomery's rape?"

Frankie glared, her hands curling into white-knuckled fists. How could she talk so casually about that? Like it didn't matter? Like it was just some thing that happened, no big deal?

"Your reaction, Ms. Stone."

_Frankie's blood pounded in her ears. Her irregular breaths and twitching hands were a sharp contrast to her hardened eyes. Those brown orbs were cold as stone with an intense blaze of pure rage sparking through. Her body was tense, ready to snap and explode in a sudden burst. She concentrated on the anger, held tight to it. If she didn't, her emotions would twist and turn until she lost herself in feelings she couldn't…didn't want to deal with at that second. _

_The elevator doors dinged open and she stalked out, colliding with the agent waiting patiently on the other side. She ignored as his armload of papers went flying, her focus solely on the large man conversing casually at the end of the room._

_With barely restrained fury, she stormed over to him, the static tenseness around her body attracting the eyes and ears of everyone she passed._

"_Stone?" Michaels glanced up, a bit of confusion marring his face. What was she doing here?_

_Frankie didn't answer, not caring what anyone else was doing. With a snarl she wrapped her hands in his suit jacket and slammed him up against the wall. _

"_Agent Stone!" Michaels' gruff startled voice shouted. All heads turned and silence filled the room as the agents watched._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Frankie ground out, all her energy funneled into her anger._

"_Let go of me right now, Agent Stone." Michaels spoke in stern measured tones._

_Frankie pushed him harder into the wall, "Why? What…you kept this from me."_

"_Agent Stone, drop your hands this instant." Michaels glared at her. "We will discuss this in my office."_

_Frankie stared at him, body trembling. With one last push, she let him go with a sneer. Michaels pointed to his office door, and she marched in. The second the door slammed shut, he faced her, "What the hell was that? What do you think this is? You are an agent under my command, Stone. You do not act like that in this building or whenever you are working, do you understand me?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me? I deserved to know." Frankie shook a finger at him, "Damn it, Luke."_

_Michaels studied her for a minute. He had an idea of what was happening, but he couldn't be certain, "I don't know what you're going on about, Stone."_

"_Bullshit! You fucking knew, and you didn't tell me? How could you do that? I deserved to know!"_

"_What is it you deserved to know, agent?"_

_Frankie's words caught in her throat and she choked. Her mouth quivered, the barrage of emotions taking their toll on her control. She pushed them down. She needed to focus, the anger giving her a filter to look through._

_She had just gotten off a case. It had been tough. She had been undercover among one of the most dangerous cocaine dealing gangs in Virginia. Her entire life had been wrapped up in the case. Nothing outside of the gang was heard or seen. Back in the city, she had scanned the newspaper headings while waiting for a coffee when she had seen it. Right there in the fucking newspaper and no one told her. "You know, Luke."_

_Michaels stared at her stoically, "Do I?"_

"_He hurt her. He…he…" Frankie's eyes darted back and forth. She could still see the bold black print. The whole story was right there. How Michael Cambias had attacked Bianca. How he had raped her. _

"_Stone." Michaels exhaled. _

_The minute she had seen it, read the words, the world turned red. Her mind went blank. All she could think of was what that man had done to Bianca. What she must have gone through. She imagined the screams of terror, the howl of pain. He had touched her, abused her. _

"_Why?"_

"_You know why, Junior."_

_She wanted to kill him. _

_She wanted to empty every bullet she owned into his body. She wanted to make it hurt. Use every trick she ever learned to make the agony last. _

_Frankie shook her head and staggered up to Luke, "I could have done something. I could have helped."_

"_No, you couldn't have. It was done, Junior. It was done already. What would you have done? Huh? Rise from the dead and walk in there like nothing had happened?"_

"_I…that never should have happened, not to her." Oh god, not her._

"_It's over, Stone." Someone had killed Cambias. He was dead, gone forever. "If I told you, you would have blown your cover. You were on a case, for crying out loud. You would have gotten yourself killed."_

_Frankie shook her head, "No."_

"_Junior…"_

"_Fuck you, Luke!" Frankie walked away from him. She angrily knocked over the chair in front of his desk, "I never knew. She was raped, and I never knew it! You never would have told me."_

"_You need to calm down, Stone." _

"_Calm down? Don't you get it? Can that useless brain of yours understand this?"_

"_You have nothing to do with her anymore, Stone!" Luke was unforgiving. "You are not a part of her life anymore. You never will be. You have no claim on her. Now calm down before I have you locked up."_

_Frankie ran her hands restlessly over her face and hair. She needed to do something. She needed to stop these feelings. Get rid of the hopelessness eating at her insides. The true and utter failure swamped her. Bianca was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to be safe. Safe and happy and living the life she was meant to, the life she dreamed about._

_Feeling the walls closing in, Frankie rushed out of the office. Luke was on her heels. He flicked his hand, and an agent popped up. _

_Frankie forced herself to breathe. She needed a drink, a cigarette, something. Her fingers itched and her mind wouldn't stop. Was she ok? Of course she wasn't ok. Bianca was strong, though. How could this happen? Who would want to hurt her? Why? God, why…how? _

_A foot from the elevator, a hand roughly grabbed her arm. _

"_What the hell?" Frankie jerked back, but the hand stayed firm. She looked over at the agent Luke had signaled, "Let me the fuck go." She twisted her arm and griped his wrist. She'd break it if she had to._

"_Stop, Agent Stone." Luke ordered._

"_What are you doin'?" She broke free and knocked the agent against the closed elevator doors._

"_Agent Stone!" _

_Frankie spun, "Don't trust me, Luke? What is this, huh? You don't want me to leave?"_

"_You are letting your emotions control you right now. Use your head, Stone."_

"_What do you think I'm gonna do, huh? What?"_

"_Let it go. Calm down."_

"_I am calm! You want calm? Huh? This is me calm. This is me finding out that…" her voice broke. _

_The other agent, sensing her lack of awareness, bolted up and swung his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides._

_Frankie grunted at the surprise attack. Acting on instinct, she pushed back on her heels and propelled them into the wall. The other agent yelped as his head bounced off the hard surface. Frankie threw her head back, smashing the man's nose. He groaned and his hold loosened. She spun and drew her gun, pressing it against his head, "You stay the hell away from me."_

"_Jesus, Stone." Luke swiftly stepped up beside the two. "Give me that gun."_

_The fight knocked out of her, she let him take it and stumbled back. Images flashed through her mind, all fake but as real as could be. Had Cambias come at her from behind like that? Maybe if Bianca had known what to do…_

_Michaels pocketed the gun and directed her away from the bleeding man, "You need to calm down." He scratched at his stubbly chin, "I get it. I do. But, it's over, Junior. You have to let this go. You have to let her go. She let you go."_

"_This has nothing to do with that, and you fucking know it."_

"_Junior."_

"_God damn it, Luke. You think that matters? You think…that because she loves somebody else I…"_

_Luke's eyes filled with pity. He could see the cracks forming in her façade, the emotions bleeding through._

_Frankie fisted her hand in his shirt. Her face was seconds away from crumbling. In a whisper, she brokenly said, "You should have told me. You…you should have told me."_

_Nearly inaudible, "I'm sorry."_

_The elevator doors opened with a ding, and she weakly pushed away from him. She entered the elevator, and Luke watched as the doors closed. Once she was out of sight, he turned on the other agent, "What the hell was that? You never attack a fellow agent."_

_Inside the metal box, Frankie's knees gave out. She slumped against the wall. Stinging tears rolled down her face as all the emotions within came out. _

"My reaction was what it was."

"Is that so?" Young scribbled a note, "Isn't it true you were reported and could have lost your gun and badge because of your reaction?"

"Dr. Young,"

"You attacked a fellow agent." Young interrupted.

"I acted in self-defense. I was approached in an unfriendly manner and reacted as trained. If you were an agent and knew what we do and how we are, you would know that." Frankie slipped out a stick of gum, wishing for half a second it was something else.

Young took the tiny dig in stride, "Be that as it may, it is interesting you reacted in such a way to what happened to someone you didn't really know. To someone you had only been in contact with to hurt."

"I never hurt her, and I never would. The sooner you understand that, the sooner we can move on. Your fascination with Montgomery is turning a little fanatical. Of course, you do have magazines that feature her."

Young wrote on her pad, "Ms. Stone, did you ever blame yourself for what happened?"

Frankie choked back the gasp, "Blame myself?"

"Yes, did you ever blame yourself for the rape?"

Why did she have to keep saying that? Rape. It made the agent want to flinch each time she heard it. "I blame the man who did it."

"Do you? Fully?"

Frankie grit her teeth, "Is there something you're trying to get at, Dr. Young?"

"Did you ever feel you could have stopped it?"

Frankie's hands were curled so tight, they screamed, "I was on assignment when it occurred."

"Now, now, Ms. Stone. Let's be truthful. Did you ever feel guilt?"

Yes. How could she not? The truth? She blamed herself ever day since she found out. There were days she could think of nothing else. If she had been there, if she had never left, if she had kept better track of what was happening in Pine Valley, there were so many what if's that slunk through her mind. She was an agent, and the one person she loved more than anything else on this earth was hurt, and she did nothing about it. She should have done something. She should have stopped it. Bianca was the only one that mattered.

"I felt guilt like I feel guilt about all cases such as that. It's part of the job." Frankie finally answered, her voice monotone.

"You never felt as if you could have stopped it? If you had swallowed your pride and did the right thing by going back to protect her?"

Had it been her pride that kept her away? Her selfishness? If she had stayed…but it was best for Bianca. It would have been selfish for her to stay. Bianca had been better off without her. "I believe we are done talking about this. We have covered everything that has to do with this case in relation to my evaluation."

"Of course, Ms. Stone. I was also hoping to speak about your sister."

Frankie's fingers unfurled and started to tap against her thigh.

"Your sister," continued Young, "was beaten by her boyfriend. She was in an abusive relationship for quite some time, actually."

"You are treading very thin ice right now, doc. I hope you have a reason for bringing this up." Frankie ground out. "Because my sister's relationships do not pertain to you at all."

"Do you feel guilt about this as well? Perhaps believe you could have stopped it?"

Oh Christ, "I'm done talking about this."

"Ms. Stone, if I may, there is something I would like to point out to you. A pattern, if I could."

Frankie ran her hand over her face, "What? Of you asking stupid questions?"

"Of violence."

Frankie ran her hand across her hair and scratched at her scalp, "Violence? Doc, that kind of comes up when you fight bad guys."

"Ms. Stone, if I may, I have read the profiles of the two men who attacked your sister and Bianca Montgomery. There were similar traits between them." She read off a list, "There were violent tendencies, impulsiveness at times that was masked by calculated behavior, a disregard for others and the consequences of their actions."

Frankie sighed, "Great observation."

Young set down her pen and smirked icily, "No, Ms. Stone. The observation is that you possess these same traits."

Frankie sat up straight, "What?" Her blood ran cold.

"You know, as well as I do, you have exhibited all of these traits on more than one occasion."

Frankie blinked hard, "You're saying I'm just like them."

"Could it be possible these two women were able to let men such as this into their lives because they had known these traits before? They had seen and experienced these people before with you, why wouldn't they let someone else just like that into their orbit?"

"No," Frankie shook her head furiously, "No, no, no."

"They were comfortable with you. They knew what you were like. They trusted you, for some reason. If they trusted you, why wouldn't they trust them?"

"You have no idea what you're saying." Frankie abruptly stood up. Her feet began to pace the floor, "That's not true."

"How can you be so sure? Think about it. If they had never met you, they would have never seen people like that. They would have been cautious and wary of the new type of person, not so welcoming."

That couldn't be true, could it? "They're smart. They wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what, Ms. Stone? Allow someone to take advantage of them?"

"You better watch your mouth." Frankie spun and jabbed a finger at the doctor.

"And what of Miranda?"

Frankie tensed and stopped walking, "She will not be a part of this evaluation. She absolutely has nothing at all to do with this, period."

"Would you hurt her? Will you?"

"What? How…no. Do you hear me, doctor? I would never hurt her. She's a kid, damn it. She's only six. How dare you even think about bringing her into this."

"You don't think you will?" Young remained cool and collected, "Hmmm, maybe not intentionally. She is a child, as you said. But, you are prone to violence. You do act impulsively."

Frankie chuckled bitterly, "You think I would accidently hurt a child on a whim? Huh? No. I would not." Harming Miranda and Gabrielle was unfathomable to her. It didn't make sense.

"Look at your record, Ms. Stone. Look at your case records. You forged evidence that put a man in jail on a whim. You only met her because of your impulsive actions. Actions, might I add, that nearly got you fired."

Frankie approached the psychologist slowly, "We are not talking about Miranda. I will not talk about a little girl with you. You better find something else." This lady was not going to get near either one of the girls.

"Let's say you didn't hurt her. But, you spent a great deal of time with her in France, I know. Children at that age pick up a lot of clues from adults on how they should act. She was around you the most. A person who has repeatedly lied, stolen, committed crimes…shall I go on?"

"No, you shouldn't."

"A bad influence, Ms. Stone. Think about what you have imbued in that child by being around her."

Frankie stopped moving. She stood a few feet away, hands at her sides. She silently gazed at the blonde, her mind absorbing everything said.

"Times up."

Frankie bit her lip and scoffed lightly. Her eyes, though, her eyes were glazed over with a trickle of fear.


	26. Chapter 26

Kutee: What? Isn't Dr. Young just doing her job? Family? Ok. Sure. I'm sure they'll show up. Thanks for leaving feedback!

AMCGL7: Hate is a strong word. And you really hate Dr. Young. Wow. What'd she do? Who would she be having shady dealings with? I thought she was only a simple psychologist. Thanks for commenting!

**Note:** So, against my better judgment, I've joined this newfangled thing called Twitter (yes, it's not that new and I'm in my twenties, but I can still call it newfangled.) If any of you want to follow me (which would be kind of cool) look up fab_fan1. If you want to communicate with me, even better. Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Frankie slowly walked out of the elevator. She didn't notice the people entering the elevator behind her or the closing of its doors. She barely registered her body moving down the brightly lit hallway, numbered doors passing by with each step. Her eyes were focused inward, her mind churning with all-encompassing thoughts.<p>

She would never hurt Bianca or the kids. She had control over herself. She wouldn't impulsively do anything like that. The Amos case was different. She did the right thing, the only thing she could. Letting a murderer walk free was not an option.

Was she making excuses? No…no she wasn't. It was the truth. She wasn't lying to herself. That lady didn't know her or anyone she talked about.

Frankie's feet stopped moving, and she glanced at the numbered door. Automatically her hands dug in her pockets, pulling out the keycard Bianca had handed to her earlier. She slipped the thin plastic rectangle into the slot and pushed on the handle as a green light flashed.

She quietly entered and soundlessly shut the door behind her. The well-known voice of Scooby-Doo and his cohorts echoed throughout the hotel suite, and giggling followed. Frankie swallowed roughly and breathed in deeply. She rubbed harshly at her eyes and shook her head, forcing the thoughts away.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was your meeting?" Bianca spotted the still agent as she left her children in the clutches of the cartoon. She stepped up to her girlfriend, a wide grin on her face.

"Fine." Frankie smiled half-heartedly. She pecked the younger woman's cheek and slid passed her.

"That's good." Bianca turned. "Talk about anything exciting, or is it top secret?"

"Just work stuff." Frankie peeked in at the children. Miranda and Gabrielle were on the couch, the eldest's eyes glued to the television, her little sister copying her, and glancing every so often to make sure she was doing it right.

"Frankie, is everything ok?"

Frankie didn't hear her. Her gaze was solely on the children. A bad influence, that was what the doctor has said. She knew she wasn't too good of a person. She had made a lot of mistakes in her life. But, she could never honestly want someone else to make those same mistakes, especially Miranda or Gabrielle. Had they been picking up on something, though? They were good kids. They weren't like she was. Hell, she wasn't like she was before. She had changed, matured.

"Frankie."

"What?" the shorter woman was broken out of her thoughts at the sharp voice.

Bianca frowned and walked up to her, "What's wrong?"

Frankie plastered a smirk on her face, "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You seem…distant." Bianca reached out and curled her fingers around Frankie's wrist, squeezing gently.

"Yeah, it's cool. Just tired, ya know. You kept me up late last night."

"I think you were the one who kept me up late." Bianca tugged her into an embrace.

_They were comfortable with you. They knew what you were like. They trusted you, for some reason. If they trusted you, why wouldn't they trust them?_

Frankie unconsciously stiffened and pulled back from the hug. She looked up at the beautiful face she loved so much.

_Could it be possible these two women were able to let men such as this into their lives because they had known these traits before? They had seen and experienced these people before with you, why wouldn't they let someone else just like that into their orbit?_

Her hand traced an elegant eyebrow before trailing down to touch a plump lip. Had she been the first to introduce this wonderful human being to the horror of people? Had she put a false sense of security in her mind, a feeling that people like her wouldn't hurt someone as precious as her?

"Frankie?" Bianca was worried at the look in the other woman's eyes. She trapped the darker hand in her own and held it to her lips, pressing a tender kiss to the fingers.

"You're something special, you know that? You…you deserve the world." Not what you've gotten. Not being attacked. Not having your innocence stripped from you by a vicious act.

"Talk to me." Bianca urged. What was going on? What had changed?

Frankie blinked as if coming out of a daze. She retrieved her hand from Bianca's grasp, "What about?"

Bianca frowned at the blasé attitude, "About why you're suddenly being like this."

"Like what?" Frankie spun and started to walk away.

"Like that." Bianca grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her.

"Walking?" Frankie raised an eyebrow, "Didn't know that was against the rules, boss."

"Stop."

"I have." Frankie pointedly gestured at the hand holding her.

Bianca sighed, "You know what I mean."

Frankie didn't respond. Her gaze strayed towards the hand on her. Had Cambias grabbed Bianca like that? Had he…smirked like she always did? No, she was not going to think about that.

Bianca locked eyes with her, "What happened today?"

"Besides our early morning? Nothing." Be normal.

She was lying. Bianca knew that doubtlessly.

"But, I wouldn't mind having another morning like that again really soon." Frankie winked salaciously.

Bianca furrowed her brows. Frankie was trying too hard. She didn't have to try at all, but she was. It was like…she didn't want anyone to know what she was truly feeling, thinking. "It was a great morning."

The younger woman tilted her head and let her eyes roam Frankie's face. She fought to lock gazes with the familiar browns, searching. Those orbs looked so different from just a few hours before. Then, they had been full of love and joy, tenderness growing each time they landed on her. Now, they were closed off, hints of what could be worry or gloominess sneaking through. They were the eyes of the person she had first come into contact with in Paris. No, that wasn't right. There was a difference. That person wasn't so…tentative. It was as if she was scared, but of what? Did it have to do with what she wouldn't tell Bianca the night before?

"What's up?" Frankie asked, shifting uncomfortably at the intense look.

"I love you." Bianca said, the emotion reflecting in her eyes.

Frankie blinked. She felt her ears change color involuntarily, but her tongue felt heavy.

"I've loved you since I met you. I'm going to keep loving you. You know why?"

"Why?" Frankie whispered.

"Because," Bianca let her hand slide down and tangle with the tanner one, "I trust you. I know you. No matter what, I know what's in your heart. That kind, gentle, loving heart of yours is what I can't live without."

"That…that's great." Frankie grit her teeth at the feelings bubbling up inside.

_Did you not take advantage of a girl who had been dealing with huge life altering issues such as her sexuality and her father dying?_

_It had to have been difficult knowing for a fact that she was happier without you in her life._

"I trust you so much. I hope you trust me, too." She hoped this worked.

"You know I do." Frankie felt the warm hand in her own, "You know that." She was never the one she didn't trust.

"Then, trust me now. Tell me what's wrong."

"Bianca," Frankie sighed. She rubbed at her eyes, her hand looping up to smooth over her hair and scratch at her scalp.

"I know you'll tell me when you're ready. But, something is wrong."

"Everything is cool." Frankie tried to deflect.

"No, it's not. Please, don't lie to me. Lying only causes problems; we know that better than anyone." Please, just talk to me. Tell me. Trust me.

Frankie shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about." She couldn't talk about this, she wouldn't. She would not bring her or the girls into her problems. It was her situation to deal with, not theirs.

"Frankie, sweetheart, is it your job? Is it Michaels?"

"No, Bianca. Let it go." Frankie started to get agitated. Couldn't Bianca see she didn't want to talk about it? That she couldn't?

"No, Frankie."

Stubborn Kane woman, "Just let it go. It's no big deal, ok. It's nothing."

Bianca pushed on, "You can trust me. I won't judge you. I've never judged you like that. I love you. Please, honey, do not lie to me."

_Don't lie. You got in another fight. Stupid useless brat._

Frankie ripped her hand free and stepped back. She jammed her hand into her pocket and rooted out a few sticks of gum, popping them into her mouth, "Damn it, Bianca. Why are you hounding me about this? Are you bored?"

"No. I'm worried about my girlfriend."

"Don't be."

"I worry about you, Frankie. I'm worried now."

"Good to know. You can stop."

"Frankie!" Miranda yelped, scurrying into the room. She had heard voices and went to investigate. She didn't have the flashlights and cool van like on TV, but that was ok. She had found her mommy and Frankie near each other, and she did not really like the looks on their faces. They looked sad.

"Hey, kiddo." Frankie grunted as Miranda slammed into her legs, wrapping her waist in a giant hug. She awkwardly patted her back, the glacial voice mocking her in her mind, reminding her of the meeting she had left.

"Come watch TV." Miranda cheerfully ordered. Gabrielle appeared, crawling along the floor to join in.

Frankie blocked the tike from getting any farther and picked her up, hesitant hands cradling her fragile body. Gabrielle giggled and grasped the metal necklace.

"It's Scooby-Doo, then Spongebob." Miranda continued, hands waving wildly in the air as she talked.

_Children at that age pick up a lot of clues from adults on how they should act. She was around you the most. A person who has repeatedly lied, stolen, committed crimes…shall I go on?_

Bianca studied Frankie as the little girl talked. The gleam in Frankie's eye was strange. She wasn't listening attentively. Instead, it seemed as if she was thinking, the hands holding Gabrielle more nervous than she had seen in a long time.

A knock at the door interrupted Miranda's reciting of the television schedule. Frankie and Bianca exchanged a wondering glance. Who was that?

Bianca walked up to the door and peeked through the view hole before opening the door, "Maggie?"

"Hi, Bianca." Maggie nodded, Ally at her side.

"Come in, come in. What are you doing here?" Bianca ushered the two women inside the suite. She shut the door and turned to face them.

"We came to visit. I wanted to see Miranda and had some time off." Maggie's gaze flickered, "We tried calling earlier when we got in, but no one answered. Guess you were busy."

"I didn't hear my phone." Bianca shrugged, "Sorry I missed you. Hi, Ally."

"It's fine." Maggie gazed over at Miranda, "Hi, Munchkin."

"Hi, Maggie." Miranda waved from Frankie's side. She leaned against the agent's legs.

The second the twins looked at each other, the room grew colder. There eyes met for a quick moment before darting away. They both shifted unconsciously.

"Think we can spend some time with Miranda? Maybe get lunch?" Maggie directed the question at Bianca. Her hand entwined with Ally's.

"I don't know." Bianca glanced at Frankie. The agent was stoic, the only movement coming from her jaw as she chewed her gum and Gabrielle curled in her arms.

"Why not?" Maggie asked. "Did you have plans?"

"No, we didn't have anything definite."

"Then, she's free. We'll have her back in a few hours. It'd be really great if we could have some time with her."

Bianca bit her lip, "Miranda, go get your shoes and coat, honey."

"Ok, Mommy." Miranda hurried off to her and Gabby's room.

"This is a nice room, Bianca." Ally made small talk. "Hello, Frankie."

Frankie shifted her weight, "Hey."

"Frankie." Maggie greeted, an eyebrow lifting at the sight of her sister holding a small child. It was different. Truthfully, it was a sight she'd never thought she would see.

"_I know we weren't close, but when I found out what happened…I felt like I lost an arm." _

"Maggie." Frankie replied in the same tone.

_Your sister was beaten by her boyfriend. She was in an abusive relationship for quite some time, actually._

_Do you feel guilt about this as well? Perhaps believe you could have stopped it?_

Frankie blinked.

_Stop it. Drop the attitude, Frankie. Don't you get it? You messed up, again. All you do is mess up._

Miranda reappeared, coat and shoes on. She skipped up to Bianca, hugging her. Bianca told her to be on her best behavior and that she loved her. Then, she hopped over to Frankie and tugged on the leg of her trousers. Frankie carefully bent over.

"See ya Frankie; see ya Gabby. Love you." Miranda kissed their cheeks. Gabby giggled, and Frankie nodded weakly "See ya, kid."

Frankie watched as Miranda happily walked up to Maggie and Ally, receiving a hug from them both. Maggie hugged the child effortlessly. It was natural, flawless. The little girl waved cheerfully as Maggie locked their hands and led her out of the suite.

The sound of the door closing had Frankie digging in her pockets, hunting for her car keys. "I have to go."

"What?" Bianca's head whipped around. "Where?"

"Here." Frankie handed Gabrielle over.

Bianca took her youngest child, "Where are you going? Stay, please."

"I can't." the keys shined in the light.

Bianca went to a nearby chair and softly set Gabrielle down in it. Sure she would stay put, she rushed up to Frankie. Her hands grabbed strong shoulders and spun her around. Frankie's back tapped lightly against the door.

"Stay." Bianca pleaded. "Don't go."

"I have to." Frankie bit down hard on the gum.

"No, you don't. You just got back."

"I have to go back to work." Frankie pressed further against the door. Why wouldn't Bianca let her go?

Bianca frowned, sensing she needed to keep the agent with her. Counting on that intangible connection she had felt so strongly the night before, she cupped her palms around Frankie's cheeks and brought their lips together.

She brushed her mouth against Frankie's, before pulling her closer. Their lips met again and again, each caress become deeper. The lengths of their bodies touched, and she could feel the pounding of a heart racing along with her own.

Bianca broke the kiss, panting heavily. Their foreheads rested against each other. "Stay and talk with me."

She held her breath as lips pressed brokenly against her temple. There was a pause. She could feel Frankie giving in.

"I love you."

Then, her arms were empty, and the door was opening and closing.

* * *

><p>"Yes…yes…good." Frankie listened to the speaker on the other end of the call. She silently acknowledged Jones and Moreno, the two agents sitting on the first bench they had met at. She walked passed them, not looking back. Jones scrambled to his feet to follow, Moreno joining at a more laidback pace.<p>

"Yeah, I owe you." Frankie flipped her cell phone closed and stuck it in her coat pocket.

"Hi, Stone." Moreno greeted happily, "Don't feel like sitting?"

"No," Frankie turned to Jones, "I got us an in."

"That's good." Jones nodded.

"I need you to get me a landline. Cell phones can easily drop calls. If you can, make it a secure line."

Jones mentally noted these requirements, "Sure thing, boss."

"What's going on, Stone? Why not use your office line?" Moreno cut in.

"I told you I didn't want to meet in the same spots." Frankie spoke firmly, ignoring the questions.

"Rawr." Moreno formed claws with her hands.

Frankie locked her jaw and glared at the DEA agent and Jones, "Listen up. This isn't some fun little sideshow for you to play cops and robbers at. This is an investigation. If you can't handle that, then go home. Otherwise, do what I say."

Jones's back straightened, "Yes, ma'am."

"Whatever, Stone." Moreno nodded.

Frankie resumed walking, "I have a contact setting up a phone call with Williams. I need a secure line that will not lose the call."

"Will do." Jones responded.

"Moreno, did you get any more information?"

"Not yet. Another case is coming up for me with the DEA. I need to spend some energy on that."

"Can I count on you to still work on this?"

"Yes."

"Good." Frankie shoved another stick of gum in her mouth. "Go back to work. No one should know you were here."

Moreno flashed the FBI agents a grin, "No problemo, undercover." She walked away, humming to herself.

Frankie did not watch her go, her eyes ticking along the faces of the few people walking around the park. She spotted a man walking his dog, an open book covering his face. Frankie bent to the side to read the title. It was a book of poems by A.E. Houseman.

"Oh, when I was in love with you,

Then I was clean and brave,

And miles around the wonder grew

How well did I behave.

And now the fancy passes by,

And nothing will remain,

And miles around they'll say that I

Am quite myself again."

"What?" Jones heard Frankie mumbling under her breath, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Nothing." Frankie shook her head, "Get me that line."

* * *

><p>"That was good mac and cheese." Miranda rubbed her puffy pink belly for emphasis.<p>

"It was good." Maggie agreed, holding her hand as they left the restaurant.

"Where to next, girls?" Ally looked up and down the busy sidewalk.

"There are a lot of museums and sites nearby." Maggie felt around in her purse for the pocket sized guide book they had bought.

Miranda rolled her eyes and kicked at the sidewalk. She hoped they didn't want to go see the big scary guy.

"How about somewhere inside? It's cold out here." Ally buttoned her coat up to her neck.

"The Ford Theatre isn't too far from here." Maggie pointed.

They began to walk in that direction, Maggie holding onto Miranda's hand, Ally on her other side. They walked a few blocks and ended up in front of the old theatre. They were guided down to a small museum in the basement where a few artifacts from the Lincoln assassination were housed. They milled about, taking in the signs explaining the timeline of events.

Maggie walked up to a case of assorted knick knacks. Miranda released her hand and shuffled over to a different case.

"Cool. It looks weird." She stared at the gun used by Booth to shoot the president. It didn't look like Frankie's. She couldn't touch Frankie's gun. Her mommy and Frankie both told her to never touch it.

Her mind drifted as she stood with her hands flat against the glass. Her mommy and Frankie had looked so sad. Her mommy had looked worried, too. Miranda didn't like it. When she had walked in, the room didn't feel right. It never felt like that before. It wasn't right.

"Miranda, is everything ok?" Ally slid up next to the six-year old.

Miranda shrugged.

"Maggie." Ally called out.

"Hmm?" Maggie finished reading the final sentence and made her way over to them.

Ally gestured at Miranda, who was once again lost in thought. The corners of Maggie's mouth drooped and she placed her hand on the girl's head, running her fingers though the russet locks, "Munchkin, what's wrong?"

Miranda shrugged.

Maggie pursed her lips, "You can tell me."

Miranda ducked her head. Should she say? "It's…Mommy and Frankie."

Maggie's frown deepened, "What about them? Did Frankie do something?"

Miranda shook her head, "No. What would she do?"

"Only a question. Tell me what's wrong with them." Maggie led the child over to a chair against the wall.

"I don't know. Frankie was sad, Mommy too. But, they were happy. Why would they be sad now?"

"Did they fight? Did you hear them yell or argue?"

"No." Miranda shook her head. "But, Mommy looked scared. Frankie was sad. Mommy shouldn't be scared. Frankie protects us, and Frankie shouldn't be sad. We love her, and when people love you, you can't be sad."

"Are you sure they didn't fight? Frankie didn't say something to upset Bianca?" Did Frankie mess up somehow?

"No, Frankie doesn't make Mommy upset."

"Never?"

"Never." Miranda was resolved on that.

"Maybe it's something to do with Frankie's work?" Ally suggested.

Maggie felt her breath catch in her chest, "Her work?" Frankie didn't get hurt again. She looked fine. That would be just like her, though. Get hurt again so Bianca and Miranda would stay in DC. Hadn't she gotten shot enough times?

Miranda's eyes widened, "But…Frankie didn't fall or anything. I swear. I watch a lot to make sure."

"I'm certain she isn't hurt." Maggie soothed.

"I woulda known." Miranda folded her arms. "Besides, Frankie's my best friend. She would tell me."

Maggie narrowed her eyes. Best friends? Not to mention Frankie had been holding Bianca's other daughter. When did Frankie become so domesticated? More importantly, was Frankie messing it all up? It was inevitable. It had been years, but Maggie knew her sister. Frankie would mess up, one way or another. It was Frankie Stone's MO. Someone like that didn't just change.


	27. Chapter 27

MelovePezberry: I'm doing well, thanks for asking. Great to hear you finally have time for reading my humble story. Who should Frankie talk to? I thought she was supposed to talk to her shrink? And would Frankie ever mess things up with Bianca? :)

AMCGL7: Glad you liked the chapter. Dr. Young's not doing that, is she? She's just asking questions I thought. Ah FAB, them and communication. Maybe they should listen to your advice. Why would Maggie trust her no good con artist sister? Keep it coming? Aye aye, Captain!

* * *

><p>The outside office was abuzz with activity. Uniformed cops trolled around, their badges and guns gleaming in the harsh fluorescent light. Their dark blue caps were pulled down low over their eyes, and their hands rested threateningly on their large black belts. Numerous people were milling about. Some were being questioned by plain-clothed detectives; some were being led away in handcuffs, and still others were waiting to hear about the status of their friends, family, or themselves.<p>

Frankie strode through the precient, Jones a half step behind. Her eyes were locked forward, her face stoic as a statue.

"Lt. Hanson said we could use one of his phones." Jones swerved out of the way of an oncoming officer. "They have some left over from an operation they conducted a few months ago."

"How generous." Frankie deadpanned.

Jones scanned the area. The cornucopia of loud voices made it hard for him to make out any specific tones. After a few minutes, he spotted the tall bald man. "He's over there."

Frankie contemplated digging out another stick of gum as Jones directed her toward the lieutenant. She needed a cup of coffee, too. Something strong and black. She pushed passed a cop, only raising a challenging eyebrow at his sneer. She did not like cops. She had never liked cops. They were all the same. Over the years she had learned to work with them, but she had never grown fond of them. She worked with them because she had to. Those experiences were not too pleasant. They often included arguments over jurisdiction, game plans, and decision makers.

Weaving through the tangle of bodies, her mind strayed. For a brief moment, worried brown eyes surrounded by a loving heart-shaped face infiltrated her thoughts. The taste of candy lips and soft words played with her senses. Tiny arms hugging her waist tickled the corner of her brain.

Frankie sharply shook her head, clearing it of everything but work. She silently chided herself. She had to focus on the case.

"Agent Jones, good to see you." Hanson stuck his massive hand out, roughly shaking Jones's. He was a very tall man, broad shouldered, and his shaved head reflected the light from the ceiling.

"You too, Lt. Hanson." Jones pointed at Frankie, "We're here to use the phone like we talked about."

"Are you now?" Hanson took in both agents. "I'm not sure I remember telling you that was possible."

"What? Yes, you did. You just said so half an hour ago." Jones's hands flailed.

"I don't recall that." Hanson crossed his arms over his chest, large muscles protruding underneath his blue shirt.

Jones was flabbergasted. "You said we could use one of your secure lines." Why was he acting like he didn't? They had talked about it, and the man had seemed happy to assist. One of his friends from school had joined the force, and they had facilitated the call. With Robby as a connection, Hanson had been quick to agree.

Frankie coolly eyed the lieutenant. Her jaw worked through the two sticks of gum already in her mouth, and her hands rested in her pockets.

"Why don't you agents go use your own lines?"

Jones open and closed his mouth, fighting for the words to put this guy in his place. He had agreed to it. What person went against their word like that? They were on the same team.

"Afraid we'll find out something we're not supposed to?" Frankie casually spoke, no emotion on her face.

"Excuse me?" Hanson turned his focus on her.

Frankie shrugged lightly, "DC cops aren't known for their non-corruptive forces, are they? Afraid the FBI will step in and make some discoveries that might jeopardize your operation here?"

"Are you calling me a dirty cop?" Hanson spit out.

"Just wondering why you won't let your fellow law enforcement agencies use a telephone. Not asking for much. It's not like we're taking over your case." A tiny smirk pulled at the edge of her lips.

Hanson growled, "You are not taking any of our cases."

"Take over? Wouldn't dream of it." Frankie flicked her head, "Now, get out of the way and let us do our jobs."

Hanson glared at her for a second, his teeth bared. Frankie stared back, calm as could be.

"Don't take too long." Hanson bit out before walking away, agitation in his step.

"Let's go." Frankie began to walk. Jones, watching the exchange, had to catch up.

They sped to one of the open rooms equipped with a secure line. Frankie gestured for Jones to shut the door as she sat down at a desk. The younger agent checked the lock and jogged over to the opposite side of the small table.

"Put one of those on." Frankie pointed at a pair of headphones. "You're going to listen in. Whatever you do, do not say anything and do not react to what is said. Got it?" She picked up the receiver.

"Sure thing, boss." Jones slid the headphones on.

Frankie pulled a scrap of paper from her pocket and dialed the number hastily written. Hitting the last button, she folded the note up and put it away. No one else could see this number. That would potentially bring up questions on how she had obtained it.

It began to ring. Jones sat in the hard wooden chair, and he could feel nerves starting to bubble up inside. He had never sat in on a call, let alone one like this. The idea of taking notes on how to conduct one of these calls came up, but he instantly squashed it. Stone wouldn't be a big fan of it, especially since this call wasn't supposed to be taking place.

"Agent Stone?" someone picked up.

"Charlie, you got the package?" Frankie immediately answered.

"Yeah, hold on." The sounds of shuffling filtered through.

"H-Hello?" Reese Williams' voice, quiet as a mouse, came on. It was very different from the last time they had talked.

"Mrs. Williams, this is Agent Stone of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I'd like to talk with you."

"But, you were supposed to come here. This isn't safe. Why aren't you here?" panic tinged the words.

"Mrs. Williams, as much as I would love to spend quality time with you face-to-face, I cannot travel at your beck and call. Flight prices these days, you know." Frankie laid her elbows on the table.

"I'm not talking to you over the phone. Either you come here, or there's no deal."

"Making demands? Why should I care? I'll hang up right now."

"No you won't. You need what I know, Agent Stone. You need me."

"Need you?" Frankie scoffed, "We're the FBI. We don't need you. We don't need anybody. I can find out what you know in a heartbeat."

"Are you sure?"

"The only thing I'm sure about is that I should let you rot in that jail cell for whatever hours you have left before another convict takes a knife to you and finishes the job."

Jones glanced at Frankie. Her eyes were cold, focused. Her voice gave nothing away.

"If they kill me, they kill whatever evidence you have against Carrington and the Goldsteins."

"I have evidence."

"Enough to protect my wife?"

The line grew silent. Jones gazed at Frankie. Her face had become unreadable. He could see the tendons in her hand twitch as she tightened her grip on the phone.

"You need to turn over any and all evidence you have."

"What'll I get?"

"You won't end up stabbed to death by a sharpened spoon."

"That's not enough." Reese was gaining confidence, "I want protection. I want immunity."

"What do you know? I'm not giving you anything if all you know is that you messed up and now people want to kill you." Frankie's voice was hard as a rock.

"I can't tell you over the phone."

"Maybe you should have gone with the DEA, then. You could have told them face-to-face."

"I don't know them. They could have been lying about who they were."

"And you could be lying to me about turning in evidence. You wouldn't talk to me before. Now that you figured out what the rest of us knew, you want to talk. You might be lying to me so I help you, and then you stab me in the back once I get you to safety. Why should I waste my time on you?"

Reese was quiet. "I'll tell you everything."

"What's everything?"

"All that I know. I'll tell you about the plan to get Cambias Industries."

Frankie idly flicked the spiral cord of the phone with her finger, "You'll tell me everything _I _want to know."

"Can you guarantee me protection?"

"Can you give me what I need to put them away?"

Reese inhaled deeply, "Yes."

"Then, I'll set up the transfer. You'll be moved to our custody in the United States."

"I want to see my daughter."

Everything stopped.

"I want to see my child."

Frankie bit her tongue. Her teeth cut into the muscle, and she could taste copper. The plastic of the phone gouged into her palm, her knuckles white as the snow outside.

"No."

"I want to see my daughter, Agent Stone. She is my child; I have legal rights to her."

"You are not going anywhere near her or her family."

"I am her family, or did sleeping with my wife make you forget that?"

The air tensed.

Frankie swallowed thickly. She regulated her breathing, using each intake and exhale to keep her from saying something she shouldn't.

"How is she, by the way? Does she still make that whimper when she's close?"

"Are you still trying to make me lose my temper? Failed before, might as well try it again?" Frankie's voice was calm, but her body was anything but.

"I only wanted to know. You are sleeping with a married woman. Are you playing house? Do you think _my_ daughter really wants you instead of me, her real mother?"

"I think you really don't want us to help you."

Reese could recognize the warning. "I have to get back to the US."

"Then, shut the hell up. If you give us enough evidence, I'll think about recommending you for witness protection. Otherwise, I'll be in the front row when they inject you."

Frankie hung up the phone.

Jones slowly took off the headphones he was wearing. He cautiously watched Frankie, taking in the serious face. He could feel the anger crashing off her form in waves.

"Agent Stone, Mrs. Williams can be a candidate for turning over state's evidence."

"I know that." Frankie pushed her chair back from the table in a swift motion. "If she has what we need, they'll make it so she isn't charged with anything."

Jones nodded, "She could get away with everything."

Frankie smirked wryly.

"You don't want that, do you? You don't want her to get immunity." Jones asked.

Frankie ran a hand over her face, "I want to see her burn in hell. That's what I want." She let out a deep breath, "She's fishing right now. She wants to see what she can get before she tells us anything substantial. She needs our protection, but she wants to act like she has control over this right now. She's playing bigwig when she's really nothing."

Jones stood up. He took this in. Stone had kept her cool throughout the conversation, but he could see that it was a front. If he wasn't paying attention he might have missed it, but he saw the hardening of her eyes and the tightening of her grip. Williams tried to get a rise out of his fellow agent. She might not have witnessed a reaction, but there was one, however subtle it was.

Going over what was said, he couldn't get passed one thing. He had to say it, "Mrs. Williams was right. She does have legal rights to Gabrielle. She can make a case for seeing her." It was the truth. They would have to take that into consideration. Whether it was right or wrong, it was the law.

Frankie stopped at the door. She turned her head to look at him, "_Mrs. Williams_ attempted to kill Bianca Montgomery and Miranda Montgomery. If she goes near anyone in that family, I will put her back in that cell in France and not say a word when the next con with a knife shows up."

* * *

><p>Young checked her watch, the minute hand having moved exactly one tick from the last time she had checked. She crossed her legs, letting the skirt ride up to reveal a few more inches of smooth skin. A steaming mug of mocha sat before her on the antique wooden table, and she gave it a few stirs with the small spoon before resting it soundlessly on the saucer.<p>

The tiny coffee shop was fairly empty, most people opting to have a full dinner at that time. The sun had set, and she could see a smattering of headlights out the window as cars drove by. Classical music softly played in the background, adding a touch of class to the already expensive establishment.

The tinkling of a bell signaled the arrival of a new customer, and the psychologist glanced up to see Jones bumbling in. Freshly fallen snow littered his hair and coat, and he batted at the flakes as he made his way to the table. An apologetic look marked his face, and he sheepishly stood beside the table.

"I am very sorry that I'm late. I got stuck in traffic."

He had. The traffic had been terrible, especially mixed with the new snowfall. He had left Frankie at the police station. She had immediately started planning how to get Reese Williams into the United States. He had wanted to help, and had stuck around for a bit, but she had disinterestedly barked at him to leave. She had phone calls to make and didn't want him around for that. He didn't want to leave, but one look from her told him he should.

So, he left. Carrie had set a time to meet him for coffee, and he loathed to miss it. He had rushed over, terrified he would be late and upset her. She was pretty and seemed like an interesting person. Not to mention, not many people like her had shown any inclination that they wanted to meet him, let along go for coffee. It would be a lie to say he wasn't excited about this.

"Don't worry about it." Young smirked at him.

He nodded, happy that she wasn't mad. He tried to think of a way to start conversation. What did she like?

"You can sit down." Young pointedly glanced at the empty chair.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." Jones shrugged out of his coat and sat down. He hung the coat over the back of the chair. "How…um…how are you?"

"I am doing well, thank you for asking." Young stirred her mocha again.

Jones nodded eagerly. "Great…that's great."

The spoon hit the saucer, "And you? How was work today?"

"Work? It was good. Busy, you know." Jones sat straight in his chair, utilizing the posture he had been taught since childhood.

"What have you been doing?"

"Oh…well…different things." He couldn't tell her what he had actually been doing.

Young gazed demurely at him, "It's ok, you can tell me. I work for the bureau as well."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I do some consulting for them."

"That sounds interesting."

"It can be." She ran the tip of her finger along the handle of the mug, "How are the Wizards doing?"

"The Wizards?" Jones eyebrows knit together.

"Wasn't that who you were talking about when you came to my office the other day?"

Jones frowned as he fought to remember. What was she talking about? The Wizards? The light bulb snapped on after a couple seconds, "Oh, the Wizards basketball team. Yes, I was discussing the team with Agent Stone."

The corner of Young's mouth lifted a little higher, "Are you and Agent Stone close?"

Were they close? She had trusted him to work on this case with her, and she had trusted him back in France. But, they didn't talk that much outside of work. He couldn't tell you things about her that he knew about his friends. He didn't know a lot about what she did outside work. "We're colleagues. Agent Stone is a great agent. I've been able to learn a lot from her."

"How did you two meet?"

"On a case."

"Really? So, you worked together. What was that like?"

How could one explain that case. "I enjoyed working with her. She's a much more seasoned agent than I am, so she can help me become better."

Young nodded, "That sounds wonderful."

"It is." He noticed she hadn't drank any of her beverage, "Is your coffee ok? Would you like something else?"

"No, I like it. It's a little too hot for me right now. I like them a little cooler." She leaned forward, "How do you like it?"

Jones gulped, "Coffee? Well, I guess with some cream and sugar. I like milk too, sometimes." His eyes darted down at the hint of cleavage bared by her actions before jumping back up to her face.

Young picked up the spoon and began to slowly spin it around in her drink, "Being an FBI agent must be very tough. You must have encountered a lot of bad people."

"A few, but that's why we do it. We protect people from those bad guys."

"Did you ever have to do anything drastic to deal with them?"

"Drastic?"

Young hummed low in her throat, "Yes, like, I don't know, force someone to confess or follow your own rules?"

"No, I've never done anything like that."

"Never?" She shifted and her shirt opened a tiny amount more. "What about someone else? Any Bruce Willis Die Hard type people?"

Stone had more than once not followed the rules. She had arrested the man, Drake, who had attempted to kidnap the Montgomery children without jurisdiction. She had hit him during an interrogation. But, she had solved the case and saved the family. She wasn't a bad agent. She stepped outside because she had to. He respected Stone. He liked her.

"No, I can't think of anyone like that. It's not like in the movies. We don't do all those things." Young stopped stirring.

Jones waited for her to continue, but she remained silent. Getting nervous, he fixed his tie, "So, what do you like to do?"

An hour later, Young was getting into her car. She had barely listened as Jones prattled on about different topics. She couldn't have cared less about the man and whatever he spoke about.

Closing the door, she put the key in the ignition and turned it on. She swiped her cell phone from her purse and scrolled through her contacts. Finding the right one, she hit send.

"Hello? Is this Agent Taylor?" She waited as the man affirmed that it was. "Hi Agent Taylor, this is Carrie Young. We met the other day at the FBI office….yes, that was me. I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. I was supposed to have dinner with a friend, but they had to cancel. I would hate to waste a perfectly good dinner reservation, and I was hoping you might accompany me."

* * *

><p>Bianca herded Miranda through the door. She juggled her purse and room keycard while pushing the stroller, Gabrielle contentedly sitting inside. She had taken the children out for dinner and given Joan the night off, allowing the older woman the chance to explore the city. The nanny had expressed interest in seeing a local play before dinner and would be gone most of the night.<p>

The small family had gone to a lovely seafood restaurant on the water. Both children had been excited to watch the water, moreso than the delicious fish and shellfish dishes served. Bianca wished she had taken a picture when Miranda saw one of the other patrons receive a whole lobster for their meal. The tike had been shocked at the sight. Her wide round eyes and open mouth would bring a chuckle to the mother each time she remembered it.

Getting the stroller safely into the hotel suite, she made sure the door was shut and locked behind them. Miranda had plopped down on the floor to take her coat and shoes off. She was chatting quietly about the lobster, and Bianca only half paid attention. She set down her purse and the keycard before unbuckling Gabrielle from the stroller seat. The youngest girl impatiently bounced in her seat. The instant the buckles were gone, she clambered down and landed on the floor. Her knees and hands worked together as she crawled away and toward the living room area.

Bianca smiled in amusement at her daughter and shrugged out of her coat. Gabrielle had mastered the art of crawling. Now, if only she would take that concentration and shift it to walking. However, the one year old seemed to be happy with crawling at this point in time.

"Mommy, when's Frankie comin' back?" Miranda pulled off her shoe and positioned it against the wall.

Bianca bit her lip, "I'm not sure, honey. She has to work a lot right now."

"I know." Miranda grumbled. Work was stupid.

"I'm sorry, Mimo. I'm sure she'll be back soon. She wants to see you." Bianca gently placed her hand on the child's head. She hadn't seen or heard from Frankie since the agent had left right after Maggie and Ally had shown up to take Miranda to lunch that day. The day had gone by and the sun set since then. Bianca tried calling, but it went straight to voicemail.

She wanted to know what was going on. Frankie's job was important, and she didn't talk about it a lot, but she did not have to keep Bianca in the dark this much. Something was bothering the other woman, and Bianca would bet money it had to do with the bureau. Frankie was not that big of a talker. She could smirk and flirt like a pro, but when it came to something real, she was quiet. Bianca knew this, and she respected it. It was something she had grown to cherish about the woman. When Frankie spoke about her feelings, she knew it was real. Frankie never lied or joked about something like that. Her feelings, especially love, were taken seriously.

But, it was hard when she would not let Bianca help. All Bianca wanted was to be let in and allowed to help. There were times Frankie was as open as a book, but other times it was difficult for her to even talk. They had been getting better at talking with each other about the emotions between them, and Frankie had changed more than she would admit since they had been teenagers, but this was starting to worry Bianca. This was different from the direction they had been heading in.

"Mommy, will she be back to tell me a story at bedtime?" Miranda jumped to her feet.

Bianca took the little girl's coat, "I hope so."

They strolled toward the living area. Bianca peered inside, expecting to see Gabby crawling around like a rugrat.

Instead, she saw Frankie fast asleep on the sofa.

Her head was nestled against the arm of the couch. An arm was thrown over her eyes, blocking out the light, while the other dangled over the side, fingers brushing the floor. A forgotten keycard peeked out from beneath the digits.

Gabby was at the base of the sofa, her miniature brown eyes staring up the large mountain and at the sleeping body atop it.

"Shh," Bianca glanced at Miranda.

"Mommy, it's Frankie! She's sleeping." Miranda stage whispered.

"I know, honey."

"Gabby's gonna wake her up." Miranda pointed at her little sister.

Bianca watched as Gabby looked back and forth between the sofa and Frankie. She grabbed Miranda's shoulder, halting the girl from going after her. She had a sudden urge to let Gabby do whatever she was planning.

Gabrielle studied the sofa. Finally, she grasped the cushions. She used all her strength and kicked with her legs. Her tiny arms pulled and pulled until she climbed up and onto the small spot between the edge and Frankie's legs. She crawled along, being careful to not fall.

Reaching the agent's upper body, she stopped. Frankie's chest rose and fell softly as she slept on. Gabby looked at Frankie's face, then her stomach. Making up her mind, she slid onto a belly and dragged herself forward. She didn't stop until she found the perfect spot.

She laid her head down, Frankie's heartbeat lulling softly in her ear. Her body stretched out, and she closed her eyes, listening to the comforting sound.

Feeling a weight on her chest, Frankie blinked her eyes open. She lifted her arm and looked down. The surprising sight had her nearly jumping, but she mentally ordered her muscles to relax.

Gabby was comfortable and didn't move.

Frankie's face softened considerably, and she cautiously lowered her arm to curl around the child. It still got to her how big the girl was getting. She was so small, yet growing so quickly. It was crazy. And, she was looking more like Bianca everyday. Both children were.

Gabrielle lifted her hand and rested her chin on Frankie's chest. "Hi."

"Hey, Gabby." Frankie murmured.

Gabrielle reached out and wrapped her hand in Frankie's shirt. She pillowed the material around herself and sighed before closing her eyes again. Frankie hesitated a moment before tenderly stroking her back. Gabby snuggled closer, and Frankie's gaze was glued to the child, baby browns as soft as cotton.

Bianca held a hand to her mouth. She didn't want to disturb them. Her eyes glittered, and she could feel the love for both of them swelling in her chest.

Miranda dipped away from her mother's hand and cautiously stepped toward the sofa. Her sister looked comfortable, and she didn't want to wake her if she had fallen asleep. It had been a long day, and little kids like that needed lots of sleep. But, Frankie was there. Maybe they could all take a nap together.

Frankie caught movement out of the corner of her eye and shot Miranda a small grin, "Hey, kid."

"Hi, Frankie." Miranda approached the edge of the sofa. She reached out and ran her palm over the top of Gabby's head.

"What're you up to?"

Miranda shrugged, "We had dinner. There was this lobster thing. It was crazy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Miranda nodded. "I wish you saw it."

"Me too. Sorry I missed dinner, but I had work." She had to make a bunch of phone calls and pull a lot of favors. There had to be paperwork filled out and hurdles to overcome. She had sent Jones home, not wanting him caught up in this more than he was.

"I know. You have to work a lot, but you want to spend time with us." Miranda sighed, repeating the words by heart.

Frankie frowned. It was true. It sounded familiar too, though. It sounded scarily familiar. She never wanted to hear Miranda use that tone when talking about her. Maybe it was naïve to want that, but she never said she knew anything about raising kids or being in their lives.

Positioning her hand firmly on Gabby's back, holding her in place, Frankie wrapped her other arm around Miranda's waist and pulled her against the couch. Miranda spun forward, landing close to Frankie.

"You know what, kid?"

"What?" Miranda giggled.

Frankie's fingers gently tickled her side, "I don't have work tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so that means Spy museum. And," She lowered her voice, "snowball fight at the mall. They have some of the biggest snowball fights ever there."

"Cool!" Miranda squirmed as Frankie continued to tickle her. "Frankie, stop."

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Frankie! Mommy!"

"Let her go, Frankie." Bianca finally spoke up.

Frankie winked and released her, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Miranda agreed. "Can Gabby come too?"

Frankie glanced down at the baby, the girl watching them with interest, "She better. Your mom is too. You have to teach her what you've learned."

"Teach me?" Bianca raised an eyebrow, her feet gliding across the floor.

"Yep, you gotta learn how to survive a snowball attack. It's ok, we'll help ya." Miranda said. A small yawn escaped her lips. "I know, brush my teeth."

"Love you." Bianca chuckled as the eldest dragged her feet on her path to the bathroom. She turned her attention to Frankie and Gabby, "Didn't expect you."

"Disappointed?"

"Never."

"Hoping for that sexy French model instead?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Bianca trailed off. She grinned, "No, models are too high maintenance. I think I'll stick with you."

Frankie laughed, "You know how to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Bianca knelt down beside the sofa, "You make me feel that way all the time."

Frankie rolled her eyes, but the tips of her ears burned bright.

Bianca tenderly glanced at Gabrielle, the child nodding off. "Can you put her down?"

Frankie blinked. Bianca caught the flash of uncertainty in her beautiful orbs. "Yeah, ok."

Bianca pressed a kiss to Frankie's cheek before standing up. "Miranda should already be in bed."

Frankie was as careful as if Gabrielle was made of fragile glass. She scooped the girl into her arms and slowly stood up. She carried the girl into the bedroom and carefully laid her down in the crib. She pulled the blanket up before resting her arms on the side of the crib, watching the girl turn on her side and grip the blanket.

_I want to see my daughter._

"Frankie?" Bianca's hand came into contact with her back.

The agent let her arms drop from the crib and turned around. She walked over to Miranda's bed and bid the girl a goodnight.

_You don't think you will? Hmmm, maybe not intentionally. She is a child, as you said. But, you are prone to violence. You do act impulsively._

Bianca narrowed her eyes and followed Frankie, absently shutting off the lights and closing the door halfway as she left. She tracked Frankie down to the living area again. The shorter woman was perched on the arm of the sofa, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Bianca walked up to her and settled on the sofa behind her. She balanced on her knees and faced Frankie's back. Her fingertips touched her temples and soothingly rubbed tiny circles.

"Tell me." She lovingly kissed the back of her neck.

Frankie sighed and gestured with her hand, "Thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts?" Bianca brushed her lips at the nape of her neck.

Frankie shook her head, "Just thoughts." Bianca gently turned her around. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind Frankie's ear, "What about?"

_Well, it might not have mattered that much. All you did was use her when you were together and then ran away to save your own skin. _

"You. I'm always thinking about you." Frankie pasted a smirk on her face, but she didn't feel it.

"What about me?" Bianca saw through the smirk. She traced a finger along Frankie's jaw.

"What's best for you." Frankie captured her hand in her own, "I always want what's best for you."


	28. Chapter 28

Kutee: Dr. Young is also working for the bad guys? I thought she was just doing her job for the FBI. What bad guys is she working for? And yes, Gabby is very cute. Thanks for leaving a comment!

* * *

><p>The tiny silver colored wrapper twirled between calloused fingers, the bright lights glinting every so often off the metal. The white strip of gum that had been housed in it earlier was being chewed on, attempting to offer a subtle form of comfort once sought from a very different source. The fingers spun the wrapper in an unidentifiable rhythm. The clearing of a voice caused the fingers to stop momentarily, and they curled into a tight fist, smashing the wrapper into the center of a palm.<p>

Dr. Young shuffled a few sheets of paper and uncapped her pen. She methodically wrote down a few notes before settling her gaze on the brunette across from her. "Ms. Stone, do you consider yourself a violent person?"

Frankie peered up at her, eyes unreadable. She was slouched back in the chair, one elbow propped on the arm of the chair while the other arm lifted to scratch at her cheek. "My job sometimes requires me to use certain techniques I have been trained in to accomplish the goals of the case."

"Do you consider yourself a violent person?"

"I use the techniques taught to me by the bureau when called for."

The pen moved across the paper, "You do have violent tendencies, do you not?"

Frankie shifted, her back straightening. Fingers tapped unconsciously, "No, I do not."

"No?" Young made a show of looking at her notes. "You do not believe it is violent to beat a man during an interrogation?"

"What?" Frankie squinted.

"On your last case, you attacked and beat a man in your custody. You threatened him as well. A Mr….Drake Curtis."

_BAM!_

_Without warning, Frankie spun around, her hand grabbing the back of the man's head and slamming his face into the unforgiving wood. He howled in pain, his broken nose crunching in agony. Blood quickly spurted out, coating the tissues and puddling on the table._

_"Oh look, you can talk." Frankie slid up beside him, bending down to his level, "Wanna try this again? What were you doing in that room?"_

_Blood dripping down his face, the man turned his head, dull eyes looking at the agent. He stuck the tip of his tongue out, licking at the pool of blood on his upper lip. Then, he laughed._

_It started as a low chuckle, growing until it was a full-blow hysterical laugh. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gasped for air, the eerie noise filling the room._

_Frankie took all this in, watching him from her crouched position. After a few minutes, his chuckles died down, a sigh escaping his lips. His head lolled back, his face turning to the side as an emotionless grin spread lazily across his face._

_Frankie met his gaze, not moving a muscle._

_SMACK!_

_Her fist collided with his mouth. His head whipped to the side, blood flying from his lip. Frankie, now standing, grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. Her voice was deathly calm as she talked._

_"You think this is funny? Going after little girls?"_

_He smiled again, blood staining his yellow teeth._

_"You like this, don't you? Getting smacked around. 'Cause I can go all day."_

The agent blinked. She reflexively grabbed for the arm of the chair, her palm bending around the end. Who had told her about that? How did she find out? That had never been reported. They had decided to keep any information on Curtis down to a minimum, since they had no authority to apprehend him.

"Ms. Stone?"

Frankie only stared at the psychologist. Curtis wanted to kidnap the kids. He had been in their room. Who knows what he would have done if he had gotten his hands on Miranda and Gabrielle. He was high as a kite. He was a druggie working for the Goldsteins. Yeah, she beat him. She reacted to the situation.

"You beat this man."

He was going to hurt the kids.

"I might not be an agent, but I think that is not part of the interrogation training." Young smirked.

Frankie chewed roughly on her gum, not tasting the peppermint flavor, "Whether or not I allegedly harmed a suspect during an interrogation does not mean I have violent tendencies."

Young hummed and read her notes, "You have fired your gun numerous times. You have shot people, killing more than one. One might think, reading these numbers, you have a quick trigger finger. How many people did you kill in France?"

Frankie grit her teeth, "I'm not sure. I was in a gunfight with members of a criminal organization who wanted to harm a child. Oh, and I was shot during that. Sorry, next time I'll remember to keep track of my bullets while bleeding to death."

"You returned from your 'bleeding to death' to once again brandish a gun on another suspect – Reese Williams."

"She was armed and dangerous."

"And the other people you have shot. Have all of them been armed and dangerous? Did you have to shoot every single one of them?"

Without wanting to, her mind began to backtrack, analyzing each time she had fired her gun. Did she have to? Of course she did. She wouldn't just shoot someone, no matter what. She was not like that. "Every time my gun was fired was cleared by the bureau."

"It was cleared by Director Michaels." Young corrected.

"Director Michaels works for and represents the bureau."

"Does he?" Young flicked the end of her pen against the paper, "You beat a man during an interrogation and have shot a variety of people, and you do not see this as an indication of violent tendencies. I have to guess that would be expected."

"What do ya mean?" Frankie frowned. Expected?

Young raised an eyebrow, "One does not see their actions as violent, even when they are. You are a prime candidate for this type of behavior. I'm surprised the bureau didn't spot this before."

"I'm not a violent person. I don't have violent tendencies, Dr. Young." Frankie ran a hand over her head.

"Well, you come from an abusive childhood. Your father, by your own admission, hit you. Most children who grow up in that sort of environment turn into abusers themselves."

Frankie's breath caught in her throat. No, she wasn't like him. She was not like her parents. "I am not my father."

_Her father jerked over to her, "Did you get in another fight?"_

_"N-No, dad."_

_"Don't lie. You got in another fight. Stupid useless brat."_

_"No, I didn't."_

_Smack!_

_Frankie flew back, tumbling to the ground. Her cheek throbbed where his palm had connected. He raced over to her, his fist raised, "You wanna fight. I'll show ya a fight."_

"They don't mean to become like their abusers, but it is instilled in them from a very young age. Children tend to act like their parents, the adults who are around them and teach them to behave. They pick up clues."

_Children at that age pick up a lot of clues from adults on how they should act. She was around you the most. A person who has repeatedly lied, stolen, committed crimes…shall I go on?_

"No," Frankie shook her head. "It's not like that." A shiver of doubt thread through her tone. How many criminals had she caught came from homes where one or both parents were criminals themselves?

"For example, look at your sister's ex-boyfriend. His father was an abuser. He, in turn, became an abuser himself. He hit your sister. Interesting that she was drawn to him. Maybe she saw a certain…parallel between him and someone else."

"I'm not an abuser. I don't hurt people like that." Frankie vehemently refuted.

Young clicked her tongue, "Ms. Stone, don't lie. You have shown time and again that you thrive on violence. You are in the division specifically allocated to deal with violent gangs. You beat people and show no remorse for it."

Frankie shook her head silently and ran her palm across her face.

"Who else beat people and showed no remorse for it? Did your father?"

"I'm not like him. He was drunk." Frankie muttered.

"You have a temper, Ms. Stone. You lose that temper and violent things happen."

"No, I have control over that. I don't lose control like that." She would never be like him. She would never do what he did.

"Combine this violence with your willingness to commit crime, and things turn very interesting."

"I'm not a criminal." Frankie glared at the blonde. Her jaw set firmly.

"You have committed crimes. Crime was how you came into contact with the FBI. You have admitted to using illegal substances, you collaborated with a known drug lord, and you participated in conning a teenage girl."

Her legs screamed to stand up. She needed to walk, move, something. Her fingers itched like crazy and her throat called out for liquid fire. She ignored these feelings. Her mind focused solely on what was being said. What the doctor was talking about was a long time ago. She had changed. She had cleaned up. She was not that person. She couldn't be. Bianca and the kids would never go near a person like that now. She would never let a person like that near them, even if it was herself.

"People who commit small crimes work their way up. They move up to larger and larger crimes. They don't stop until they are behind bars or dead."

Frankie's mouth was set in a thin line. Her hands were becoming more and more restless.

"You are known for breaking the rules, aren't you?"

Frankie didn't utter a word. She only stared at Young.

"Like I said before, I guess it's a good thing Bianca Montgomery loved your sister and not you. Imagine subjecting herself and her children to someone like that."

* * *

><p>Frankie shoved her arm into the coat. She roughly pulled the black wool over her shoulders and left it open. It flapped in the wind as she burst out of the office building and onto the cold sidewalk. A quick glance revealed trembling hands, and she stuffed them into her pockets. She breathed in deeply, letting the crisp air enter her lungs.<p>

It couldn't be true. She didn't know what the psychologist's game was, but she was spouting off facts wrong. The path she was taking wasn't right. Frankie did not have violent tendencies. She was not a criminal. She…she was not like her father. She wasn't. If she was, she never would have gone near Bianca. She would have stayed away for good.

Feeling her cell phone bump against her still quivering hand, she yanked it out and flipped it open. She had a voicemail. Scrubbing her eyes, she clicked a few buttons and held the phone to her ear. It might have something to do with Williams.

"Hey Sweetheart," Bianca's angelic voice filtered through the line, "I know you are in a meeting right now, but we are thinking of getting lunch, and I know two little girls who would love for you to join us. It was recommended we go to the CP Grill. We're going around one. If you get out in time, it'd be great if you could drop in." Her voice lowered, "I love you. Be safe."

The message ended, and the mechanical female voice asked if she wanted to save or delete the message. Frankie's thumb hesitated over the buttons. Finally, she clicked to save it and shut her phone.

* * *

><p>Bianca stepped away from the host stand. It would be a few minutes before their table was ready. Miranda was standing in front of the stroller Gabrielle was currently strapped into, jabbering on about something. She was waving her hands enthusiastically, and Gabby was giggling along. Upon closer inspection, Miranda was regaling her little sister with some fairytale about a princess, gold, and her best friend.<p>

Bianca eavesdropped on the two, unable to stop the loving smile from beaming on her face. She was so proud of them, and she could not imagine her life without them. They were the joys of her life. They were the family she created, the family she always wanted. Her grinned flickered. There was only one person missing.

"And there was a really evil aunt." Miranda's face pinched in disgust, "She wanted the princess's friend to hurt her, but the friend wouldn't, cause she loved the princess. So, the aunt ordered one of her evil henchmen to attack the friend."

Bianca tilted her head. Why did this story sound familiar?

Miranda drew out the suspense. She waited until she couldn't hold it in anymore, "But, the princess came and saved the friend. She told the friend she loved her, and they lived happily ever after. The end."

"Miranda, where did you hear that story?" Bianca asked, her heart clenching.

Miranda shrugged, "Frankie."

Bianca released a chuckle seeped in irony. Leave it to Frankie to tell their tale as a bedtime story. That was so…cute.

"Mommy, is Frankie coming?" Miranda looked up at her.

Bianca bit her lip, "She's going to try, honey."

Miranda's shoulders slumped. She knew what that meant. Frankie was working. Frankie was busy.

Seeing the downturned face, Bianca gently ran her fingers through the child's hair, "She loves you and wants to be here. You had fun yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Miranda nodded, "The museum was cool." It had been. They had umbrellas that exploded, and there was a place where she practiced crawling through an air duct, whatever that was! Then, they went to the mall, but she didn't know why they called it that. The mall had lots of stores. This place was a big grassy lawn with water. The big scary guy was there, but Frankie made sure she didn't have to go near him. They had a big snowball fight. "Mommy, you need ta work on your snowballs. You throw funny."

Bianca rolled her eyes. She never truly was in a snowball fight before. When she wasn't in rehab, she did not have many friends who would invite her to play with them like that. Be that as it may, she wouldn't trade her first snowball fight for anything.

_Bianca checked Gabrielle's mittens, afraid her hands might get cold. She was crouched down in front of the stroller, and she could feel the cold from the snow inches below her knees. Peeking up, she caught sight of Frankie and Miranda huddled together a few feet away, whispering feverously._

_What were they up to?_

_Letting it go, she returned her gaze to Gabrielle. She would let them have their time together. Frankie had been better that day, flashing smiles and interacting with the kids. But, more than once Bianca caught a quick sad glimpse tinged with worry and doubt. That scared her. What was her girlfriend thinking about? What was eating her up inside?_

_"Alright, you ready for that lesson?" her love's voice broke through._

_Bianca stood up and faced her, "My lesson?"_

_"Yeah Mommy, your lesson." Miranda joined in. "You gotsta learn how to make a snowball."_

_"Are you going to teach me?"_

_Miranda exhaled loudly and grasped her hand, "Come on, we gotta go over here."_

_Bianca allowed herself to be dragged away. Miranda pulled her over to a fresh patch of snow. Checking repeatedly that she had her mother's attention, Miranda demonstrated how to form a snowball. Bianca tried to follow, but the white powder only crumbled in her hands._

_Concentrating on the mound of snow in her palms, Bianca didn't notice as Miranda scooted away. She did, however, notice the weight smacking into her back with a thwack._

_Gasping, she turned around to see Frankie a few yards behind her with an innocent grin._

_"You hit me!" Bianca called out._

_Frankie pointed at herself in mock surprise. That look was replaced by a rogue smirk as a hand appeared from behind her back with a perfectly formed snowball._

_"Don't you dare." Bianca shook a finger at her._

_"Dare what?" Frankie tossed the ball up and down. "This?" She wound up and threw the snowball, hitting Bianca squarely in the chest._

_"Frankie!" yelped Bianca as she stumbled back._

_"What? It's just a little snow, darling." Frankie snickered._

_"Just a little snow? I'll show you just a little snow." Bianca bent over and scooped up a handful of the white stuff. She formed a messy ball and tossed it._

_She missed Frankie by a foot._

_"What…was that?" Frankie laughed. "You weren't even close."_

_"It was a warning shot."_

_"To who? The squirrels?"_

_"Don't underestimate me, Frankie. I'll get you when you least suspect it."_

_Frankie continued to laugh, "Sure, babe. I'll try not to move. Maybe you can get me by next week."_

_The corner of her lip quirked, "I thought I already got you."_

_Frankie winked, "In more ways than one. But, you still throw like a two year old."_

_Bianca growled and pretended to roll up her sleeves, "That's it. Prepare to eat snow, Stone."_

_"Oooh, I'm shaking with fear, Montgomery." Frankie exaggeratedly shook her arms._

_A snowball hit the side of Bianca's leg. Distracted, she saw Miranda near the stroller, doubled over in laughter. They were teaming up on her!_

_Then, ice cold wetness slid down her neck and back. She jumped, a squeal sounding, "Frankie!"_

_The shorter woman shoved the last handful of snow down the back of Bianca's coat as the woman danced away. Bianca swatted at her and shook her coat, attempting to get rid of the snow._

_Miranda dropped to the ground, laughing so hard her stomach hurt._

_"A little cold there?" Frankie smirked._

_"That's it." Bianca flew forward, tackling the agent to the ground._

_The soft snow cushioned the fall, and Bianca hovered over Frankie. Before the triumphant grin could form, though, Frankie wound her arms around the body above hers and flipped them._

_Bianca let out a small oomph as she landed in the snow. She gazed up at a cocky smile._

_"Still waiting for you to get me. Or, was that it?"_

_Bianca thought for a moment and formed a plan. She reached up and trailed her finger from Frankie's temple down until she cupped her jaw. She peered up through her lashes, and her other hand seductively lowered the zipper of the leather jacket before slipping inside. She lifted her head and brushed her lips against Frankie's ear._

_The agent's eyes fluttered closed as words whispered, "I have you right where I want you."_

_Brown orbs slammed open as Frankie's back hit the ground. Bianca shoveled snow in her face, chuckling wickedly._

_"W-What? Not fair!" Frankie batted at the oncoming blizzard. "That's cheating."_

_"All's fair in love and war."_

_Frankie tried to grab at Bianca's shoulders, but the younger woman dipped away. She needed reinforcements, "Kid!"_

_"Frankie! I'll save you!" Miranda sped across the snow. She dove at her mother, and they rolled off of Frankie. Their laughter mingled as Bianca hugged Miranda to her, inhibiting her from getting to the snow._

_Frankie sat up and swept the snow from her face and shoulders. She wistfully watched the mother and daughter throw handfuls of snow at each other playfully. Hearing clapping, she saw Gabrielle bouncing in her stroller._

_The agent rolled to her feet and stumbled over to the stroller. She unbuckled the girl and picked her up. "You having fun watching your mom shove snow in my face?"_

_Gabrielle laughed, "Frankie! Snow!"_

_"Yeah, snow." She held the girl close._

_Bianca and Miranda, worn out from the war, trudged over to them. Miranda leaned tiredly against her mother, not caring that a minute ago they were battling each other. Bianca wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When they reached the other two, she placed her free hand in the middle of Frankie's back. The hand slowly drew soothing circles, and they all gazed at Gabrielle, the little girl delighting in the snow._

"Bianca?"

Bianca looked over. Maggie and Ally were near the entrance. The couple made their way over.

"Hi Maggie, Ally."

"Hi Bianca." Ally replied, "We decided to have lunch, and we were told to come here."

"Us too."

Maggie waved at Miranda, "Hi Munchie."

"Hi Maggie." Miranda waved back. "You guys eating here too?"

"Yes, we are."

"Cool."

Maggie peeked around, "Is Frankie here?"

Bianca crossed her arms, "She had a meeting, but she's going to try."

Maggie nodded. She wondered about what Miranda had told them two days ago. Was something wrong between Frankie and Bianca?

"How long's the wait?" Ally asked politely.

Before Bianca could respond, the host approached, "Ms. Montgomery, your table is ready."

Bianca bit her lip and looked at the newcomers. Maggie was conversing with Miranda, who was alternating between Maggie and playing with Gabby. Ally was beside the physician, a hand comfortably on the brunette's back.

"Why don't you join us? There's no reason for you to wait, and I'm sure Frankie wouldn't mind." That wasn't completely true, but it would be rude to make them wait when there was a table ready. Besides, maybe it would help the twins to be in this type of setting together.

"That's very nice of you, Bianca." Ally accepted.

Bianca nodded and went over to the stroller. Maggie took Miranda's hand and the group followed the host to their table.

* * *

><p>Frankie jogged up to the door and went inside the restaurant. The warmth of the indoor heating felt good on her face, and she dusted off the snow from her coat. The trip over had taken longer than expected, but Bianca and the girls should just be starting lunch.<p>

Frankie would be lying if she said she hadn't been contemplating skipping. Young's voice kept playing in the back of her mind, but she tried not to listen. She wanted to see the family. She was probably lousy company, but the thought of their happy caring faces made up her mind for her. God help her, she needed it. She needed them.

Pushing all thoughts of psychologists and evaluations out of her head, Frankie stepped passed the host stand, where a man was discussing seating arrangements with a customer. She scanned the dining room.

They were in the corner, and they weren't alone.

Maggie and Ally had joined them. They were all sitting around the table, talking and laughing together. Bianca was reading her menu, Gabrielle sitting in her lap. Miranda was next to her, the menu spread out in front of her. Maggie had her arm around the back of her chair and was leaning in, pointing out different things, probably explaining the choices. Being a doctor, she was most likely lecturing on what was healthy or not.

As Maggie pointed out something, Miranda swayed into her. Maggie pressed a kiss to the top of her head and shot her an encouraging look. Bianca glanced over at them with a smile. Everyone looked so…happy. Content.

_Why can't you be more like your sister?_

_Like I said before, I guess it's a good thing Bianca Montgomery loved your sister and not you. Imagine subjecting herself and her children to someone like that._

"Can I help you?" the host asked.

Frankie shook her head, "No." She took one last look and spun on her heel. Head bowed, she left the restaurant.

The cold hit her like a wake-up call, and her mind churned. She stood to the side of the door, staring down at the cracked concrete. They all looked so damn happy together. Miranda and Maggie were great with each other. Of course they would be. Maggie would be good with kids. They were all laughing and talking like friends…like a family. Who was she to walk in and ruin that? She would, she knew she would.

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out and flipped it open, "Stone."

"What are you doing with Reese Williams?"

"Luke?" Frankie looked around and ducked behind the corner of the building.

"What are you doing, Stone?"

"What you told me to. I'm visiting the shrink so I can get back on active duty."

"And what are you doing in your spare time? God damn it, Stone, what is wrong with you?" the sound of his hand hitting the desk could be heard.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't! Stay the hell away from Williams, Stone. Are you really that stupid? Huh? You are not on active duty. You cannot work."

"I know that, sir."

"Then, back off! Do you want to be fired?"

"No, sir."

His anger was palpable, "You are about to be. Your entire career is on the line right now. You think you're invincible? Huh? You aren't, Stone. You could lose your job in a second, and for what? Because you need to be a hero?"

"It's not like that." Frankie pinched her eyes closed.

"Reese Williams is not your concern, Stone. I told you to stay away from her. I told you to stay away from anything doing with the Goldsteins."

"I know, sir."

"Then, what are you doing? Do I need to explain to you what stay away means?"

Frankie chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I know what you told me."

"What is going on?"

"I'm going to a stupid shrink, that's what's going on!" Frankie bit out.

"You need to do that. It's required."

"Is there a reason you called, or do you just need someone to yell at?"

"Don't you get it? Your career is this close to being finished." His deep voice quieted, "It's not looking good. I want to help you, but you do such stupid things. Use your head for once. Tell me you are not doing anything with Reese Williams."

Frankie swallowed, "I'm following procedure by attending my mandatory evaluation meetings."

"Damn it; tell me you are not doing anything with Reese Williams."

Frankie didn't speak for a moment, "I have to go."

"If someone finds out, you will lose your job. Are you ready for that?"

Frankie hung up.

She glared at her phone, lips quivering. Blinking rapidly, she squeezed the small piece of plastic and drew back, ready to throw it.

Halfway, she stopped. The arm dropped uselessly to the side, and she slumped against the cold brick wall. She tapped the phone against her head and closed her eyes. She was going to lose her job. She couldn't. Her job was her life. It was her lifeline. Without her job…what did she have? Who would she be? This had been her one constant, the only thing she could always count on no matter what. It was there for her, even when she messed up. She lived her job. It was all she knew for years.

What could she expect though, right? She was bound to screw it up. That's what she did. She messed things up.

_Stop it. Drop the attitude, Frankie. Don't you get it? You messed up, again. All you do is mess up._

_Don't lie. You got in another fight. Stupid useless brat._

_Well, it might not have mattered that much. All you did was use her when you were together and then ran away to save your own skin. Thank goodness she fell in love with your sister and not you._

She couldn't breathe.

Her heart roared in her chest like a freight train, pounding harder than ever.

Frankie bent over, a hand coming to her chest. Her chest burned like fire. She fought for breath, gasping and choking for air. Her chest hurt so much; all she could think about was the pain. She fell fully against the wall. The brick was the only thing stopping her from collapsing to the floor. The intensity of the pain made her dizzy, and the hand not fighting to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest clawed at the wall.

Fifteen minutes passed before Frankie could breathe without choking.


	29. Chapter 29

Kutee: Dr. Young? Trouble? But…she's FBI, right? What should Frankie think? And the snow fight and the kids were super cute, in my humble opinion. :)

* * *

><p>The bar was crowded. A few televisions were scattered about, hanging down from the ceiling like mechanical spiders. They were all tuned to different sports channels, one for baseball, one for football, and one for basketball. A few patrons were watching them intently, reading the words scrolling at the bottom with the interest of a fantasy owner. The rest of the customers were talking with their friends and sipping their drinks, enjoying the day and their break from work and their hectic lives.<p>

Frankie was the lone wolf of the group. She sat at the bar, empty glass in front of her. Her cell phone was out on the wooden counter, and she spun it idly. She flicked her hand, and the older gentleman serving as bartender appeared. The bottle of bourbon hovered over her glass, but nothing came out. Frankie glanced up at him with a hard look and impatiently signaled for another round. Warily, the bartender sighed and poured her another drink before walking away.

Frankie grasped the glass and brought it to her lips. She titled her head back and took a healthy gulp of the liquid. The bottom of the glass clattered against the bar as she set it down with more force then intended. Her hand released the glass and rose to her face. It scrubbed furiously at the features before covering her eyes.

Suddenly, the phone began to buzz. The vibration against her palm startled her slightly, and she blinked her gaze over to the small object. Shaking her head clear, she flipped open the phone and held it to her ear.

"Stone." She picked up the glass and sipped.

"Frankie?" Bianca replied.

"Yeah."

"Hey, how are you? We missed you at lunch today."

"Got caught up." Frankie drained the glass and set it down.

"Oh…well…are you still at work?" Why was she being so short?

Frankie twirled the glass in her hand, eyes locked on it. The light from one of the televisions reflected off it, and she watched the beam change with each turn of the wrist.

"Frankie? Are you there?"

"Yeah." Frankie pushed the glass away.

Bianca frowned to herself. "Are you still at work?"

"No." she rested her head in her hand.

What was going on? "Would you like to come to the hotel?" she lowered her voice, "I'd really like to see you."

"Yeah?" Frankie scoffed, "Anything else you'd like me to do for ya while I'm at it?"

What the hell? "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Frankie breathed out. "Forget it. I'll be there soon."

"I love you."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The minute the door to the hotel suite opened, a tiny bundle of energy flew through the room and smashed into the entering agent.<p>

"Frankie!" Miranda wound her arms around the woman's waist and squeezed tight. "We had lunch, and I had a cheeseburger with a smiley face." The staff had formed a smiley face on the patty with catsup.

"Cool, kid." Frankie awkwardly shrugged out of her woolen coat.

"It was so much fun. Maggie was there, and Ally was too. The people gave me crayons and Maggie helped me draw a picture. She says we can go see dinosaurs tomorrow."

"Great." Frankie shuffled forward. It wasn't easy with the kid hanging onto her.

"I told her dinosaurs are dead, but she said we can still see them. How can we see them, if they're dead?"

"I don't know; why don't you ask Maggie? She knows more than me." Frankie muttered.

"Do you hafta work tomorrow? Maybe you can go with us."

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Miranda released her hold.

"I just can't. Go have fun with Maggie."

"But, you can have fun with us."

"I doubt that." Frankie threw her jacket on the couch. "You two have fun together. Do whatever it is you two do."

"Frankie, come on." Miranda put her hands on her hips and stomped her little foot. Why was she saying no? Didn't she want to go with her? It was dinosaurs.

"I said no, Miranda." Her voice was stern. Her shoulders and back were tense with agitation. "I'm not going anywhere with you and Maggie. Got it?"

Miranda stepped back, her face falling. She dropped her head, and her shoulders slumped, "S-Sorry Frankie." She sniffed and there was a quiver in her tone. "I g-got it."

Oh no.

Frankie swallowed thickly, guilt and misery sticking in her throat. What was she saying? She didn't want to do that. She never wanted to do that. How could she have talked like that to Miranda?

"Miranda, honey, go with Joan, please." Bianca stepped away from where she had been watching the exchange at the entrance to the children's bedroom. Joan slipped by and silently took Miranda's hand, leading her away from Frankie and out the door. There was an ice cream shop nearby they could go to.

As the door clicked shut, Frankie stood there. She was gazing at the spot Miranda had vacated, but she was focused on her thoughts. Miranda had moved away from her. The shaking in her voice, the apology. She shouldn't be apologizing to Frankie. Hearing and seeing Miranda like that…

"What is wrong with you?" Bianca marched up to her girlfriend. "I get that you and Maggie have issues with each other, but do not take that out on my daughter."

Frankie's eyes darted back and forth, and a trembling hand ran over her head, "I didn't…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I…I just…I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Bianca stopped in front of her. Brown orbs filled with terror and guilt stared at the ground, searching for something. Her body was highly restless, and a sense of loathing rolled off the skin. "Frankie, what is going on?" She looked lost.

Frankie shook her head, "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have done that."

Bianca moved closer to her. Her frown deepened as she studied her. Were her eyes glassy? "Have you been drinking?"

"What?"

Bianca cupped her face and tilted so she could get a closer look. "Are you drunk?"

Frankie jerked back, and the guilty terror transformed into a sort of defiance. "No."

"Where have you been?" Frankie had been drinking. Why was she drinking?

"What's it matter? Need to keep tabs on me? Afraid I'll do something wrong?"

Frankie was lashing out. She did that as a cover, a defense mechanism. But, she did that more when they were younger. She barely did that now, if she did at all. "No, I just want to know."

Frankie's mouth twisted, "Fine, you want to know? I was at a bar. Happy? Need the address to check my facts?"

"You need to stop." Why was she talking to her like that?

"Stop? I thought you said it was ok to drink. We both do it, remember?"

"What happened to you? What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" The words flowed out unthinkingly.

"Because you're acting like an immature brat."

_Stupid useless brat._

What was she doing?

Frankie staggered to the opposite side of the room. Her face dropped as any sort of fight left her. The drooping frown and wrinkled brow only intensified the sadness enveloping her.

Why was she talking like that to Bianca? Bianca didn't deserve that. She never deserved to be talked to like that. First Miranda, now Bianca? She knew better. She couldn't help but hate herself at that moment. She went out drinking instead of having lunch with Bianca and kids, and then she treated them like this?

_You have a temper, Ms. Stone. You lose that temper and violent things happen._

"Frankie?" Bianca felt her worry escalate.

She hurt them. She hurt Miranda. She messed up. She was so stupid. What was wrong with her?

"Frankie, talk to me. What are you thinking?" Bianca clasped her arms. Stop thinking and talk to me.

Frankie shook her head, "I'm sorry. No one should talk to you or Miranda like that."

"Franks, baby, tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you, honey. Is it work? Did something happen at your meeting?" Bianca rubbed her thumbs in gentle circles.

Work? The way her evaluation was going, she wouldn't have work. She was going to be fired, she knew it. She had screwed up too much.

"Please, talk to me. Are you feeling ok? Are you in pain?"

"It's nothing." Frankie whispered, "Let it go."

"Damn you, Frankie. Why can't you talk to me? Trust me?" Bianca choked out.

"I do trust you."

"Then talk to me."

"I do!" Frankie pushed away. "Maybe I just can't talk about this right now. Ever think of that? I can't tell you everything about my life."

"I don't want to know everything! I only want to know you. I want to know what's bothering you. I know you, Frankie, just like you know me. Something is tearing you apart, and I want to help you. I'm so scared right now. You're scaring me." Bianca shouted.

"I scare you?" Frankie mumbled.

"Do you remember what happened last time you wouldn't tell me what was happening to you? This is just like eight years ago. You're being secretive. You won't talk to me."

How does one talk about this? Her life was turning upside down. She was questioning everything. All of these thoughts and memories ran nonstop through her head. She was probably going to lose her job.

There was really only one thing she was sure about. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, you aren't." They were passed this. They loved each other. They wanted to be with each other.

Now, it was like eight years ago.

_Bianca was horrified. Did she just totally blow this? She couldn't help herself. It was how she felt, how she was feeling. She loved Frankie. The mysterious vagabond, who could make her laugh and feel so safe against the world, had captured her heart. She had started down this path the second their eyes met in that emergency room._

_But, the way Frankie was reacting to her declaration wasn't good. Frankie was freaking out. She said no one had ever told her that before. Bianca had immediately thought none of the people she dated had gotten that serious with her, but Frankie corrected her. No one had ever told her they loved her. No one. Not even her family. Bianca's heart ached when she heard that. She wanted to hold Frankie and tell her over and over she loved her. The dark blonde was skittish, though. She didn't know how to act. Now, Bianca was praying she didn't just lose her chance with the girl._

"_Frankie, did I just totally blow this?" _

"_Oh, no no, listen." Tears glistened in Frankie's brown eyes. "I don't want you to ever think that." She had to look away for a second, and she fought to hold in the emotions warring inside. "I don't…I don't want any of this to ruin anything for you later on."_

"_Whoa, where did that come from?"_

"_Just…I'm such a risk." She had to make her understand._

"_Like I'm not?" She understood. It was scary and real, but she wanted this. She wanted her._

"_You just don't know what it's…you don't know what it's like to,"_

"_To be you?" she finished for her._

"_I'm serious."_

"_Well, me too." She was. She was serious about it all._

"_I would just hate," Frankie's voice shook with deeply held feelings, "I would just hate to wreck someone like you."_

"Do you love me?" Bianca asked.

Frankie narrowed her eyes. "Yes." There was never any doubt about that. Never.

Bianca took a deep breath, "Do you want to be with me?"

Frankie had to bite her lip to stop the trembling, "Bianca."

"Do you want to be with me?"

Frankie was purely vulnerable, "More than anything."

"Then be with me. Just be with me Frankie."

"I am." Frankie slid away from her outstretched hand. "I always have been."

"Frankie." Bianca sadly watched her walk away.

"I'm not talking about it!" Frankie spun to stare at her. "I'm not. I shouldn't talk to Miranda like that. I know that. It doesn't mean I need to talk about anything. I just need to be better to her. I'll be better."

"So, there is something going on with you."

Frankie rolled her eyes in frustration, "Let it go."

"No." Bianca stood firm. "I'm not. You're acting differently, and I want to know why. I want to know why the woman I love thinks she needs to be this way. You don't need to be better for anyone. You just need to be you."

What if I'm not what's good for you? She never was. She knew that. Frankie had always known that. Hell, she stayed away so Bianca could be with someone who was better. There were so many people who could give Bianca what she couldn't, Bianca and the kids. She wasn't the type of person you wanted raising kids.

_Children at that age pick up a lot of clues from adults on how they should act. She was around you the most. A person who has repeatedly lied, stolen, committed crimes…shall I go on?_

"Whatever, Bianca. I don't need another shrink." She deflected.

"Another?" Frankie was going to a shrink?

Frankie leaned her back against the rear of the sofa and crossed her arms. Her fingers tapped against her biceps, and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Frankie, are you seeing a psychiatrist? Why didn't you tell me?"

Frankie didn't hear her.

Her eyes were riveted to the door for the kids' bedroom. She was holding her breath, and her body was stock still. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes were as wide as saucers, the browns shining with wonder.

"Frankie?" Bianca followed her line of sight.

Gabrielle was holding onto the doorframe, standing unsteadily on both feet. She took one experimental step forward, then another.

"She's walking." Bianca smiled gleefully.

Gabby stumbled forward a few more steps before plopping to the ground.

"She walked!" Bianca rushed over to her, "I'm so proud of you." She hugged the girl close. "You did such a good job."

Frankie was frozen in place. She had walked. The agent had seen the child take her first steps. It was amazing. She had just…walked. She had gotten up and walked. No help from anyone else.

Noticing the quiet woman, Bianca stood up with Gabrielle in her arms. She went over to Frankie, "She did it."

"Yeah." Frankie gulped, overwhelmed.

"Mommy! Frankie!" Gabby looked between them.

Frankie's face threatened to crumble. She cautiously touched Gabby's cheek. Voice catching, she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips to the side of the baby's head. "I love you." She murmured in awe.

"She was walking to you." Bianca placed a hand on Frankie's back.

"No, no she couldn't have been." Frankie's eyes were glued to the happy girl.

"She loves you too, Frankie."

The sound of the door opening filtered in, and Miranda appeared a few seconds later, Joan behind her. Frankie ran her palm softly over Gabby's head before she stepped away from them and gazed contritely, "Hey kiddo. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Miranda silently nodded her head. Casting a guilty glance at the mother, Frankie ushered Miranda into the bedroom. She shut the door behind them. Miranda went over to the bed and sat down. Her head was bent, and she stared at her legs, hands folded in her lap.

Frankie felt helpless. Guilt ate at her. "Kid, I…"

"I'm sorry, Frankie." Miranda filled in the blank spot.

"No, kid." Frankie knelt in front of her. "Don't ever apologize when you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry. I was being an idiot. I didn't mean it."

"But, why did ya say it if ya didn't mean it?"

Frankie rested her arms on either side of the Miranda. "I was mad about something else, and I took it out on you. I always want to spend time with you. It's one of my favorite things to do."

"Why're you mad?"

"I just am. It has nothing to do with you, your mom, or your sister. You did nothing wrong."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm gonna try."

Miranda peeked up at her, "Was it the dinosaurs?"

Frankie chuckled, "No, dinosaurs are cool. You're gonna have a blast with Maggie."

"You're not going?"

"I can't."

"I'm gonna miss you tomorrow."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

Needing comfort, Miranda threw herself into Frankie. The agent hugged her tightly.

"Love you, Frankie."

Frankie took a shuddering breath and hugged her closer, "I love you too, kid."

* * *

><p>Frankie left a few hours later. She was going to pick up her cell phone charger and then meet Bianca and the kids for dinner. She had brought a few things over to the hotel suite, but had forgotten the charger. The front desk didn't have any of the same type in lost and found, so she had to get her own before the battery completely died.<p>

Walking down the hall, Frankie pursed her lips. Confusion and doubt were wracking her brain. She loved Bianca and the kids. She loved them more than anything. She wanted to be with them. Young's voice would sneak in, though. Her words slithered in, and they made sense, no matter how much Frankie hated it. The more she thought about it, the more she could really believe them. Then, there was everything with the bureau and the case. Luke had found out what was going on, and he basically said he couldn't protect her from this. If Luke couldn't do it, she was screwed. She had lived and breathed this job for years. The thought of no longer having it was upsetting, to say the least.

Frankie pressed the button for the elevator and stepped inside as the doors opened. A quick shout had her holding open the closing doors, and a figure sped inside.

"Thanks." Maggie panted.

Frankie frowned, "You're welcome."

"Frankie?" Maggie looked over at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Frankie hit the button for the ground floor.

"First floor, please." Maggie indicated the panel of buttons.

Frankie hit the button.

"Visiting Bianca?"

"Yeah."

"You missed lunch."

Frankie grit her teeth and watched the numbers change, "I'm sure you were miserable without me."

"Nice attitude, Frankie."

"You bring out the best in me."

"Being a jackass is the best you can be? Guess I'm not surprised. You're only twenty-seven years old, why would you be a mature adult?"

Frankie smiled bitterly, "I suppose I'll have to try to be more like you, huh?"

"You could try being more like an adult. Jeez Frankie, is this how you are with Miranda? I have to say, I'm not impressed."

Frankie turned to face her, "I suggest you stop right there."

"What? It's true. You've been acting like a jerk to her, haven't you? Her and Bianca. Miranda's told me all about it."

"What?" What had she said?

"She's been upset."

Frankie shook her head, "Whatever is going on with me and Miranda is between us. It has nothing to do with you." Her mind couldn't help but wonder, though. She was making Miranda upset?

"Everything dealing with Miranda is something to me."

"My relationship with her isn't."

Maggie shook a finger at her, "You need to stop whatever it is you're doing. Taking advantage of a little girl like that is cruel."

"I'm not taking advantage of anybody." _Did you not take advantage of a girl who had been dealing with huge life altering issues such as her sexuality and her father dying?_

"No? You're pretending to be a family person. You're acting like they're yours and you're going to stick around. What happens when you leave? We both know it's only a matter of time before you hurt Miranda. She adores you, and you are going to hurt her." Her voice grew in volume

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"What? Because I'm just like you? Going to cheat on Bianca and leave her and Miranda?" Frankie raised her voice, "You had it all, Maggie. You had them, and then you blew it. So, don't yell at me because Miranda loves me. You had that, and you gave it up."

"I only had it because you were too much of a coward to come back!" Maggie exploded. "Never look back, right Frankie?" It stung more then she could say to know she had been a stand-in for her twin. Bianca had refuted it, but she knew. Years of pent up emotions and insecurities bubbled up inside.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Frankie ground out.

"Come on, Frankie. Admit it. You always run, and you never went back. At least I went back to them. I fought for them. How long till you run? How long till you leave?"

"I'm not leaving them."

"Yeah, right." scoffed Maggie. "Just like you would never leave Bianca? Oh wait, you already did that."

"Fuck you, Maggie."

They were fully facing each other, both in each other's personal space.

"Come on, Frankie. You left her and never came back. You were forced back. After everything was over with Vanessa, you could have come back, and you didn't. How does Bianca feel about that?"

"Shut up." Frankie growled.

"You always left. You're a runner. You're going to break her heart just like you did before, and you're going to break Miranda's heart."

"I'm not you." spat Frankie.

"No, I actually went back for my family. I cared about them, would have done anything for them. You…you only cared about yourself."

"Shut the fuck up, Maggie!" Frankie was inches from her. Her voice reverberated in the small elevator. "You don't know anything. What…do you want them?" her eyebrows knit together, "You want my family now? Don't have enough, you want to take them? Take Bianca again?"

"I don't want Bianca. But, I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I've never wanted to hurt Bianca."

"Well now, that's kind of hard to believe, isn't it?" Maggie sneered, "You've got quite the record of doing that."

"I won't hurt her." Frankie's voice lowered.

"Yes, you will. And, I'll have to pick up the pieces, just like last time."

The elevator doors dinged open.


	30. Chapter 30

Kutee: Why? Ummm….because.

MelovePezberry: Well, it's about time. (just kidding) 1) That's a good question. 2) It really really was. 3) Stuck in the elevator? That could either be really good for them or it might end in bloodshed. Just imagine them jumping up and down to get it started. Hehehe.

* * *

><p>The room was black, the only source of light a sheen layer of yellow poking in through the partially closed curtains. It was quiet, the only sound the soft even breathing as Bianca slept peacefully. She was curled up on her side, head resting gently on Frankie's shoulder. She was lost in the world of dreams, but she unconsciously snuggled as close to the warm body next to her as possible.<p>

Frankie stared up at the ceiling. She was flat on her back, an arm wound carefully around her girlfriend. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and she could clearly see each and every object in the room if she chose to look. The clock on the bedside table reported the time. It was early in the morning. Not many people would be awake at this time. Frankie, though, had never gone to sleep. She couldn't.

Her gaze roamed over the blank ceiling, squinting in search of an answer to a question she didn't even really know. God, if only she could go to sleep and stop these thoughts. She couldn't, though. So, they kept going on and on until she was consumed by them. There were so many of them, and they just circulated through, one right after the other.

Bianca and the kids deserved better. She knew that. They deserved the best this world had to offer. She was far from that. One look at her record would prove it. She didn't go to school; she didn't have some big prestigious job. The things she had seen and done, well, they weren't role model material. But, she loved them. She loved Bianca and her kids. She'd fallen for them the moment she saw them, whether she could admit it or not. She would do anything for them. She wasn't the best, but she wanted to be. And Bianca, she made Frankie feel like she was enough. One look or touch of the hand, and Frankie felt that she had everything. She did. But, it wasn't about her. It was never about her. It was about Bianca. It was about Miranda and Gabrielle.

She would never hurt them. The thought of them in pain made her stomach crawl. She could never live with herself if she hurt them. It just wasn't possible.

_You have a temper, Ms. Stone. You lose that temper and violent things happen._

No, she wouldn't lose her temper on them. Not like that. Not like her father had. Who was she kidding? She had lost it with Miranda, hadn't she? She had scared her. Knowing she had put that shakiness in Miranda's voice and how she couldn't even look at her made Frankie clamp back a scream. Miranda had done nothing wrong, and there she was, taking out her anger and frustration on a six year old.

And Maggie had said Miranda was upset. Maggie cared about Miranda, loved her. She was so good with the kid. She would be. She was better at everything. Well, not everything. Frankie had her beat at getting in trouble.

_Why can't you be more like your sister?_

There had to be a bad one, might as well be her. Others picked up on it. Luke knew it. That was why he tapped her for undercover. She could fit in with the lowlifes and dealers. It's what everyone expected, right? Frankie Stone was going nowhere fast. She was just a street kid. A grifter. A con. Maggie saw it. She knew Frankie couldn't measure up. Frankie was the screw-up, the black hole. Even that damn doctor had seen it.

No matter what, she couldn't hurt Bianca or the kids. She would throw herself off a bridge before she laid a hand on them. They were the best thing to ever happen to her. Gabrielle had walked. She had finally walked, and Frankie had been there for it. She couldn't describe how good it felt to watch those awkward stumbling steps. Miranda was such a smart kid. She was good to her little sister. She was a good kid, period.

Bianca hummed and pushed further into Frankie. The agent tightened her hold and tilted her head. Her lips brushed against the younger woman's forehead.

She had loved Bianca since she was nineteen. She was the only person to ever make these feelings manifest within her. Frankie was pretty sure she would love Bianca for the rest of her life.

It still amazed her that Bianca wanted to be with her. When they first met, she lived on the streets. She didn't have a job, did drugs. The seventeen year old had stuck with her, though. She had loved her. What did Frankie do? She made her think she slept with someone else and left. She left Bianca.

She had to leave to protect her.

To protect her from what she had caused. To protect her from her drug lord aunt because Frankie was working for Proteus. Frankie wanted to con that beautiful sweet girl. For what? Huh? For a future? She never had a future until Bianca.

So, she left her. Maggie was right. She left Bianca. But, she came back. She wanted to come back. And, there they were. Bianca had moved on. She couldn't blame her. How could she blame her? She was lucky enough to get Bianca even for the brief time they had together. Bianca had moved on with Maggie. So, she stayed away. Maggie could give Bianca what she couldn't. What would have happened if she went back? She would only be a painful reminder to Bianca about what had happened. There was the chance Bianca would have chosen to be with Frankie instead, but that would have been a disaster. How selfish could Frankie be? Wanting Bianca to leave her sister, who was going to school to be a doctor, had a place to live, had family and friends. What did Frankie have? A job at a store in New Jersey?

Now, what was she doing?

She was going to be fired. If the evaluation didn't do it, going after Williams would. She couldn't keep it under wraps much longer. Getting Williams into FBI custody required paperwork. She had to do it.

Her job was her base, though. It was all she had for so many years. She knew her job. She was good at it. For once in her life, there was something she was good at. Not anymore, though. She had messed up. She faked evidence. Luke had stuck his neck out for her on that, and how did she repay him? She started working a case she was told to stay away from while she was off duty. The board would take her down over this. She had basically given them a reason to fire her on a silver platter.

Jones.

She was so stupid. He was a good agent. He was young and green, but he would grow into it. He would excel. If he was linked to this, he would lose it. She would ruin his career, too. Why did she go to him? Why did she get him involved?

Frankie scoffed at herself and shook her head in self-loathing.

She knew he would say yes. He was a good man. He wouldn't leave her hanging. She had trusted him in France and had earned his trust in return. She took advantage of that. She couldn't ruin his career. He was young. He had a future with the bureau. She knew he would move up within the ranks. She had to cut him out. He couldn't be linked to her or this investigation. If she fell, no one else was going with her.

She had messed up badly.

_Stop it. Drop the attitude, Frankie. Don't you get it? You messed up, again. All you do is mess up._

She had hurt everyone she came into contact with. She had hurt Bianca. If she did it before, she could do it again. What if she did lose her temper?

Biting the inside of her cheek, Frankie wiggled out from beneath Bianca. She slowly moved, pushing a pillow where her shoulder had been. She swung to the side of the bed and roughly scrubbed her calloused palms over her face. She hunched over and balled up her fists, bringing one to her mouth.

Restless energy mixed with doubt ran through her veins, and she got to her feet. The agent softly padded across the room and out the door.

_Did you not take advantage of a girl who had been dealing with huge life altering issues such as her sexuality and her father dying?_

Did she take advantage of Bianca?

_You left her and never came back. You were forced back._

She wanted to be with Bianca. She had chosen to stay away. It was what was best.

_How long did it take before you went after her? Hmm? A day? Three?_

_I did not go after her, sir._

_The hell you didn't! You walked right back into her life without a second thought._

_I had to! No one else was available to get on that train._

_Not one agent was available? Not one? Bullshit!_

Had she been forced back? Forced back into Bianca's life and then pushed her way into it? Had she taken advantage of the situation?

_Yeah, I do. My theory is that you want to bang the wife, so you go after Williams. We all saw you at that party._

Reese Williams wanted to kill Bianca. She never would have broken up their relationship just because she wanted Bianca. She would never hurt Bianca like that. She would never take Bianca away from someone she loved.

Frankie walked into the children's bedroom. She kept the light off and paced silently up to the bed. Miranda was dozing, flat on her stomach with her arms and legs splayed out. She had kicked off the blankets and was shivering in the cool room. Frankie absently grasped the covers and pulled them up so they rested against her back and shoulders.

_They don't mean to become like their abusers, but it is instilled in them from a very young age. Children tend to act like their parents, the adults who are around them and teach them to behave. They pick up clues._

Her hand stopped inches from the child's hair. She would never hit Miranda. Frankie retracted her hand and crossed her arms. With a heavy sigh, she stepped around the bed and to the crib. She glanced down at a sleeping Gabrielle. She shakily pulled the blanket up, making sure she didn't touch the girl. Leaning back, her eyes examined the tan hands. She had hit people. She had pulled the trigger. Blood had been on these fingers.

Frankie stumbled back. She re-crossed her arms, hiding her hands. Her feet tripped out of the room, and she staggered back into the master bedroom. She made her way to the master bath and flipped on the light. The door quickly closed behind her. She maneuvered to the sink and slammed the faucet on. She cupped the ice cold water and splashed it across her face.

Head bowed, her trembling hands grabbed onto the edge of the marble basin and held on tight. Water dripped from her features, and she blinked her stinging eyes. Her mouth quivered with unsaid words.

She had to do what was best for them. What was best for Bianca? What was best for Miranda and Gabrielle?

Her heart skipped.

Then, it skipped again.

It began to beat faster and faster.

Soon, her heart was pounding. Her chest burned like an inferno. Frankie brought a hand to where her heart was and clenched the cotton shirt.

"Fuck." Frankie mouthed as she fell against the sink. She blinked rapidly, her head fuzzy. The room began to spin, and it felt like someone had lit a fire in her chest. Her breaths came in shallow gasps as the pain took over, making it hard to breathe.

It felt like her heart wanted to rip itself from her body. Her chest hurt. It hurt so much.

"Frankie?" Bianca called.

Frankie ground her teeth together and pinched her eyes shut. She willed the pain away.

"Sweetheart?"

The pain began to recede, "Go back to sleep, Bianca." She reached out for the still running water, coating her hand in the cool liquid and rubbing it over her heated face.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Frankie took her weight off the marble counter. She was still shaking.

"Come back to bed."

"Go to sleep, Bianca."

"Please, I sleep better with you next to me." Bianca's voice had a tinge of worry in it.

Frankie glanced at her flushed face in the mirror. Taking an unsteady breath, she opened the door and flipped the light off. She unconsciously rubbed at her upper chest near the scar she received eight years ago.

Bianca held the covers back and sleepily nodded for Frankie to get in. The minute the older woman laid down, Bianca rolled the blankets up and scooted close. She fixed her arms around the smaller body and kissed a damp cheek before touching their foreheads together, "Ok?"

"Yeah." Frankie gulped. "Go to sleep."

Bianca's frown was hidden by the night. She pressed the lengths of their bodies together. God, she wished she knew what was happening. She had woken the second Frankie wasn't near her. She listened as the other woman walked around, entering the children's room before finally settling in the bathroom.

She had to get Frankie to talk to her. She was nervous, scared and worried.

She could feel Frankie pulling away from her. She could feel her shutting down. That warm gentle soul was turning away, closing off from her.

"I love you." Bianca held Frankie. She tried to pass her love through the embrace. She tugged Frankie closer so her head rested comfortably underneath her chin. Bianca buried her nose in Frankie's hair and kissed the top of her head repeatedly. "I love you."


	31. Chapter 31

AMCGL7: Thank you. Panic attacks? Heart attack? Now, that doesn't sound too good. Wow, there's someone worse than Dr. Porkchop? I might be in shock after hearing that. Of course, Dr. Porkchop isn't too bad, is she? Can you blame Maggie? I mean, look at Frankie. She's...you know...bad?

Kutee: Happy? What is this happy you speak of?

* * *

><p>Tap<p>

Tap

Tap

Frankie's fingers slapped the arms of the chair. She stared down at the laces of her black shoes. The room felt like an oven, and she tugged at the collar of her shirt. A fine sheen of perspiration formed at her brow, and she swiped a palm across it.

"Ms. Stone, your unwillingness to see the truth is harmful to yourself and those around you."

Frankie ignored her. Her hand dropped back down to the chair and resumed its tapping.

"You need to face the facts. You need to admit the truth."

"It's not true." Frankie muttered.

"The facts speak for themselves. Look at your history. Look at who you are." Young motioned at the files in her lap.

"I'm not what you say I am. I'm not like that." Frankie shook her head, eyes never leaving her shoes.

"It is difficult to see who you truly are, but you have to. Your lying hasn't helped matters at all."

"I'm not lying." Frankie ground out.

"You did not tell me about your continued involvement with Bianca Williams and her children." Young watched her.

"My relationship with them has nothing to do with this."

"Yes, it does. It affects you."

"It does not affect my job." Frankie spoke firmly.

"Ms. Stone, after all that we have talked about, how can you think this is a good idea? How can you possibly think being near them is the right decision?"

"What?" Frankie finally looked at her.

Young leaned forward, "You are a violent person with a horrible temper. Being around them of all people is dangerous to them."

Frankie narrowed her eyes, "I'm not dangerous, Dr. Young, to anybody. I am especially not dangerous to them."

Young was stern, "You are most dangerous to them. You will hurt them."

"No, I won't." Frankie cut her off. "I am not going to hurt them."

_S-Sorry Frankie. I g-got it._

Young smirked, "No? Just like you would never hit a suspect? Like you would never kill someone? Send a man to prison on fake evidence?"

"It's not like that." Frankie curled her hands. "Those were different. I…"

"Lost your temper? Got caught up in the moment?" Young finished for her. "Admit it. You have anger issues. You are impulsive, violent."

"You're wrong." She had to be. Bianca would never be with someone like that. She would never let that type of person near Bianca.

"Am I? Look at the files." The icy blonde tossed a pile of folders at Frankie. "Over and over you break the rules. You do what's best for you, no matter what."

"Not with them."

Young pointed her pen at the agent, "With them? I suspect you have issues with all of them. You have issues with Bianca, Miranda, Gabrielle."

"What? No…I don't. What would I…no." Frankie shoved the folders to the floor.

"How could you not? Think of those children. They're young. They do not deserve what you are going to do to them."

"I'm not doing anything." Frankie growled.

_Well, for once your Auntie Vanessa isn't the problem._

_What is?_

_What you are doing with Erica and Bianca._

_I'm not doing anything, Opal._

_Well, maybe not on purpose. But, you know, those two really love each other, and ever since you came on the scene, they just seem to get pulled further and further apart._

_Oh, so it's my fault?_

_Well, I don't know. You tell me. Are you badmouthing Erica to Bianca? Because that's a sacred bond they got. You know, you mess with that, you are hurting Bianca big time._

"You will. That temper of yours will make itself known."

"No. I would never lose it with them. There's nothing they can do that would make me lose my temper."

_What is wrong with you? I get that you and Maggie have issues with each other, but do not take that out on my daughter._

"It's not what they will do. It's who they are."

"Who they are?" Frankie shot her a confused look. "I," why was it so hard to say it, "care who they are. You get that? I…I love them."

"And you will hurt them. You think you love what is not yours, was never meant to be yours."

_It's just hard sometimes._

_What is?_

_Knowing it's not mine. None of it is ever going to be mine. _

Young continued, "Gabrielle was meant to be raised by Reese Williams. Reese Williams is her mother. Bianca wanted a family with her, not you. Gabrielle is hers, not yours. Miranda was seen as your sister's child, not yours. You were never meant to even be in their lives. Bianca never wanted or thought of you as a parent to them."

"Things change." _She recognizes her in me. That's why she likes me so much. It just...made me wonder. I mean, you guys were all in love and stuff, right?_

"You know that eats at you. Knowing they see other people in the role you want. Knowing Bianca never wanted a family with you, but she wanted it with them."

_I am her family, or did sleeping with my wife make you forget that? _

"I love them."

"And you will grow frustrated with that. They are not your kids. That will stick with you until you finally lose your temper. You will take it out on them. You will hurt them."

_Did you get in another fight?_

_N-No, dad._

_Don't lie. You got in another fight. Stupid useless brat._

"No." Frankie vehemently shook her head.

"You have issues with both Maggie and Reese. These will manifest in that frustration, fueling your anger."

"No."

"You know what it's like to have a parent who hurts you. Do you want that for them? Do you want someone who will lose their temper over something those kids have no control over?"

"I won't hit them!" Frankie shouted.

Young leaned back at the force of the voice.

"Damn it." Frankie covered her eyes. The wave of emotion had been slowly building and it just burst out. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down.

"You have a temper, Ms. Stone."

Frankie clamped her mouth shut. She locked her jaw closed and kept shaking her head.

Young watched her, "It doesn't stop with them. You're angry with their mother."

"I'm not mad at Bianca. Why would I be mad at Bianca?"

"Because she didn't choose you. She didn't love you. She loved your sister. She wanted her."

_That's when she heard the voice. A voice she hadn't heard in so long, yet had heard just a few minutes ago._

"_I swear, I swear...I swear that I jus' ooh"_

"_Maggie?" Frankie mouthed in shock, her twin sister a few feet away from her. They hadn't seen each other in years...since they were fifteen. How was she here?_

"_What?" Bianca asked._

_Frankie leaned in closer, confused at her sister's presence and why she was with Bianca...out in the boathouse...by themselves._

"_I've never had intense feelings like this for anyone before." Maggie dropped her hands from her face. "I really...I"_

"_Really what?" Bianca probed._

"_I honestly love you."_

_Frankie didn't register her legs giving out as she staggered backwards. She didn't feel her body hit the gravel. All of the sounds around her disappeared. All she could hear, all she could feel, was the ice cold chill. It started in her belly and slowly worked its way up until her entire body felt cold as ice. _

_The sense that people were moving and had been talking somehow broke through the cold and signaled her brain. Frankie scrambled to her hands and knees, crawling to her hiding spot against the wall. Maggie had moved over to the railing of the balcony, her back resting against it as Bianca faced her. _

"_You promise? Because I have a lot of questions to ask..." Maggie looked at Bianca, her arms folded._

"_Maggie, I'm not going to ditch you." Bianca locked her brown eyes on the girl across from her. Frankie couldn't help but notice how the sun landed on her face, illuminating it like a brilliant goddess sent down to live amongst the common folk._

_Her next words though, made these thoughts instantly vanish, replaced with an all consuming blankness, "Not ever. No matter what. Because I love you too."_

"You gave your life for her, and she found true love with your twin. Ironic, in a way. She chose your sister, not you. She learned about who you are. A druggie. A con-artist. So, she chose who everyone else had already chosen, who everyone else had already preferred. That bothers you. Deep down, you hate her for it."

"I could never hate Bianca." Frankie's shaking fingers fumbled with the package of gum. "I don't hate her."

"You hated her the moment she fell in love with someone else. You hated her the minute she made you believe what everyone else was saying about you. She built you up and tore you down. That's why you stayed away from her, and that's why you let Michael Cambias get away with attacking her. You wanted to punish her."

"Shut up." Frankie's voice trembled. "That's wrong, and you know it. I don't know what you're doing, but that's fucking wrong. I do not hate Bianca, and I never will. I would never hurt her or her kids." Her eyes shifted back and forth, "You don't know me or them. You got that? You don't know us!"

"I know your type, Ms. Stone. Can you honestly tell me you've never been angry with Bianca?"

"No, but…"

"That you've never had a fight?"

"No, but…"

"That she's never frustrated you? Made you want to shut her up?"

"I love her." Frankie gazed at the psychologist. "I love them."

"Yes? Do you tell them that? Or do you even withhold that small declaration, either because you don't really feel it or because you want to hurt them by not responding."

Frankie stood up, unable to remain sitting. She grabbed her wool coat and threw it on, forgoing the buttons.

"Leaving? Running away from this? Do you run from situations often?" Young called after her.

_You always left. You're a runner. You're going to break her heart just like you did before, and you're going to break Miranda's heart._

"Well, doc, I guess I'm damned if I do damned if I don't." Frankie opened the door. "I could either sit here and listen to you and your stupid rantings or go find some other way to be a screw-up."

"If you're not angry about Bianca choosing Maggie, then why do you not talk with your sister? Afraid Bianca and Miranda will see who the better one is again? Anger and fear are a deadly combination."

Frankie slammed the door so hard the entire room shook.

She stormed through the waiting room and through the hall.

This wasn't right. God, she could never do that. Hate them? Hit them? Hurt them? She couldn't…could she?

_What? It's true. You've been acting like a jerk to her, haven't you? Her and Bianca. Miranda's told me all about it._

She flew out of the building, not feeling the cold winter air. She stumbled down the block. Her body shook so badly she couldn't walk straight. At the corner was a tiny store, and she slipped inside. Without thinking, moving on pure instinct, she marched up to the counter and reached for her wallet, "Marlboros, the whole carton."

* * *

><p>Bianca opened the hotel suite door with a small smile, "Good morning, Maggie."<p>

"Good morning." Maggie stepped inside and took off her coat.

"Where's Ally?" Bianca was handed the coat and led her into the living area. She tossed the coat over the back of the sofa.

"She's running a little late. She'll be here soon." Maggie eyed the room service table laden with numerous plates of breakfast foods.

"Ok," Bianca went over to the table and sat down, "I hope she doesn't take too long. The food will get cold."

"I am sure she won't." Maggie sat across from her. She unfolded her napkin and peeked around, "Where is Miranda?"

"Joan took her and Gabrielle down to the pool. Miranda has been excited to splash around." Bianca sipped at her orange juice. "Besides, I thought it might be good for it to be only us adults this morning."

Maggie nodded, "I see. Will Frankie be joining us?"

Bianca poured cream into her coffee, "No, she has a meeting. She wanted to be."

"I'm sure she did." Maggie murmured under her breath.

"How has your stay been?" Bianca politely asked.

"Good. We've been enjoying ourselves, and it's great to spend time with Miranda." Maggie answered.

"That's great." Bianca opened a sugar packet. "I know the kids have been having fun. Miranda refuses to go see the Lincoln Memorial, but I think she'll be ok once she gets close to it."

"You're taking her?"

Bianca shrugged, "Probably. It's an important site. I think Frankie has the next few days free, so we'll most likely go out and do the whole tourist thing." Maybe she could get Frankie to open up.

Maggie wondered briefly if she should ask about Frankie. Bianca seemed to be holding something back when she mentioned the other Stone. Had Miranda not told her everything? "How has she been? I never saw her as the type to take a child to the Lincoln Memorial."

Bianca glanced up from where she was stirring her steaming beverage, "Frankie adores both Miranda and Gabrielle. She's really good with them. Better than she gives herself credit for."

Maggie pursed her lips and nodded. "Good." She picked up a fork and poked at the scrambled eggs. "How about we start our talk? Ally should be here any minute."

Bianca tested her coffee, "If you'd like." Perfect amount of cream and sugar. Frankie would hate it. "Currently you have three days a week with Miranda."

"Which is good. I'd love to spend more time with her, though."

Bianca set her mug down. "Miranda has a lot going on right now. You have a busy schedule with the hospital. I think the schedule right now works, considering this."

"That's true. The hospital can get hectic." Maggie agreed.

"She likes being with you." Bianca assured her.

"I love my time with her." Maggie poked a roasted potato cube. "It's difficult right now."

"What is?"

"All of this." Maggie waved her fork, "Having to schedule time to be with her. Being in Washington. I can't believe you came out here."

Bianca frowned, "We wanted to visit Frankie. If it was so much trouble, you didn't have to follow us."

"I don't care that you wanted to fly across the Atlantic, Bianca. I care that you dragged our daughter from home to do it, and you barely told me before it happened."

"It was a family decision." Bianca rested her hands on the table.

"Family decision? Bianca, I hate that I can't spend more time with Miranda. I hate that I can't see her whenever I want. But, I'm working with it. However, you cannot just take her away whenever you want. We need to talk about it." Maggie set her fork down.

"I gave you plenty of notice, Maggie. I'm not going to discuss my every move and decision with you. It's not like we just up and moved out here."

"I haven't seen Miranda in years, and we're finally starting to get back what we had. You can't just take off during that. This is important."

"I know. I understand." Bianca stared at her former girlfriend. "But her and Frankie seeing each other is important too. I made the decision to fly her and her sister out here because it was what was best for them. I am always going to do what is best for them."

"Best for them?" Maggie scoffed. "This was nowhere near the best thing for Miranda. She should be home… in Paris."

"She will go back home, but right now she's here."

Maggie shook her head in disbelief, "You need to let us spend time together at home. It's been years, Bianca. I've missed years of her life. Sorry if that doesn't matter to you, but being able to see my little girl means a lot to me."

Incredulity tugged at her lips, "Years? Yes, it has been years since you've seen Miranda. I am happy you want to be a part of her life again, but that is not going to control every decision."

"Can it play a part?" Maggie gestured. "I've finally gotten her back. I am not going to let you mess that up with your need to travel the world."

"Mess it up?" Bianca's face pinched with astonishment. "You finally got her back? Since when did you miss her so much?"

"I've always missed her." Maggie flattened her hand on her chest. "I love her. She's my daughter, too."

"You always missed her? That's news to me."

"That's because you cut me out of your life, Miranda's life."

Bianca leaned forward, "You cut yourself out first. You left us."

"And you went to Pine Valley."

"We both needed space," Bianca ran a hand through her hair. "and you stayed with Cecilia. You called me and told me you weren't ready to get back together. Remember? On New Years Eve?"

"I know what I did. I know I hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Bianca chuckled bitterly. "You almost killed me that day I found you two together. Then what? You finally decided we were what you want and I was just supposed to fall in your arms?"

"You did for Frankie!" Maggie blurted out.

Bianca stared at her stunned. It never changed. "Oh, nice. It always has to be about someone else. Babe, Frankie…"

"Because they've always been there in the background!" Maggie stood up. "You were never with me, Bianca. I'm not sure you ever wanted to be."

Bianca followed her, "Oh, don't even. I wanted you, Maggie. I wanted you more than anything."

Maggie faced her, "More than Frankie?"

Bianca grimaced, "That's not fair."

"You know what's not fair? Being with someone who's not in love with you. Who wishes you were somebody else."

Bianca didn't know what to think. Was this real? "You're saying you slept with someone else because of your sister? Someone we thought was dead?"

"She was never dead to you, Bianca." Maggie shook a finger at her, letting it all out. "That's why we didn't work."

"So, it was all my fault? You cheating on me, leaving me and Miranda, was because of how I felt about Frankie?"

Maggie exhaled loudly, "Bianca."

"No!" Bianca raised a hand, "I'm not going to listen to you twist my feelings for her into something bad. I'm not sorry I love her, Maggie. I never will be, no matter what you or anyone else says. And you know what? Miranda and Gabrielle love her. They love Frankie, and Frankie would do anything for them including sticking around."

Breathing hard, the taller woman spun on her heels and went to the entryway. She grabbed her coat and purse before jerking open the door. Ally stood on the other side, hand raised to knock. She lowered it with a smile, "Morning, Bianca."

"Good morning, Ally. Enjoy breakfast." Bianca pushed past her and went down the hall in the direction of the elevators.

Ally watched her for a second and then went inside. She closed the door and walked up to a frozen Maggie, "Maggie, what's going on? I'm sorry I'm late."

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"What happened? Did you two talk about Miranda?" Ally set her purse on the floor and hugged the doctor.

"It wasn't good." Maggie's voice was muffled against her shoulder.

"Why? I thought things were getting better."

Maggie laughed sullenly, "She's in charge. She's going to do whatever she wants."

Ally scowled, "What?"

Maggie bit her lip. It hurt hearing Bianca say those things. It brought up a lot of memories she had suppressed over time. "She's right. She can do what she wants. She always has been able to."

"You two broke up, so what. She kept Miranda from you. She can't keep your child from you."

"She was doing what she thought was best." She had to have been.

"She was punishing you!" Ally cried.

"Maybe I deserved it." The memories of Bianca walking in while she was with Cecilia flashed in her mind. It was like a floodgate she had kept tightly locked burst open. "I cheated on her, Ally. I slept with another woman. Bianca walked in on us. She went to Pine Valley, and I let her." The words flowed as she recalled those times. "I told her I needed space. I told her I didn't want to get back together. I kept sleeping with Cecilia."

"Maggie." Ally blinked, at a loss.

Maggie swallowed, "I was hurt. I was so hurt and angry that I sabotaged my relationship. She didn't love me, so why shouldn't I hurt her. I loved her, but it wasn't me she wanted to be with. It was never me."

"I'm sorry." Ally tried to console her, but the simple phrase felt inadequate.

"Finally…finally I couldn't do it anymore. I left Cecilia, and I went to get my family back. But, she didn't want me back. She kept Miranda from me. I cheated, though. I chose someone else first." She sniffed and peered at Ally, "The funny thing? Cecilia loved me. I broke her heart for someone who could only break mine."

"I'm so sorry."

"There was always someone else for Bianca. But, make no mistake. She wanted Frankie, god knows why. My sister was always in the background, no matter what, and I hate her for it." Her bottom lip trembled.


	32. Chapter 32

Kutee: Hit Dr. Young? Sounds a bit violent. Yep, Frankie got out of there. Is it good to walk out in the middle of a session? Maggie? But, Miranda's her kid too, right?

* * *

><p>The cab came to a halt, traffic heavy despite the snowy cold conditions. Bianca didn't even notice, focused entirely on her cell phone. She had called Joan and informed her she was leaving the hotel and to watch the children. Then, she had called Frankie. Again, and again, and again. It went straight to voicemail every time.<p>

Bianca palmed her head in frustration. Where was Frankie? She knew the agent had a meeting that morning, but she needed to talk to her. She had to get out of the room with Maggie and her accusations. She was angry, hurt, and she wanted to see her girlfriend. Frankie could calm her down. Frankie, who she was in love with. Who she never saw as Maggie and never saw Maggie as. The twins were as different as night and day. Sure, she had confused them at first, but she didn't even know Maggie existed. She had been a heartbroken teenager who only wanted her lover back.

That did not mean she was all about Frankie. When she was with other people, she was with them. When she was with Maggie, she loved Maggie. She saw Maggie. For a while she even wanted to marry Maggie and be a family with her and Miranda. But, Maggie cheated. She cheated, told her she couldn't be true to her and did not want to get back together. She never thought about Miranda during that time. Now? Now, she was saying this was Frankie's fault. It was Bianca's fault. No. No way.

"Come on, Frankie." Bianca muttered, hitting the send button once again. She waited. There was a second of silence; then, Frankie's voice came on, telling her to leave a message.

"Damn it." Bianca hung up. She looked at the driver, "How much farther?"

"It's right there." He pointed at a drab grey building at the end of the block.

"I'm getting out. How much?" Bianca grabbed her purse and slung the strap over her shoulder.

The driver recited the fare, and Bianca handed over a handful of bills. She wrenched the creaky door open and climbed out. Her heeled boots sunk into the snow as she hopped onto the sidewalk, but she ignored it and moved toward the building.

What was going on? First, Frankie was shutting down on her and acting like a completely different person. No, that was wrong. She was showing signs of how she used to be back in Pine Valley. She was exhibiting traits that got her in trouble more than once and frustrated Bianca to no end. She loved Frankie. She did. She knew she had to be patient about some things and let the shorter woman have the time she needed to be able to talk about it. Frankie could barely open up about anything when they were younger. But, that was then. Things had changed. While Frankie could still be quiet, she was learning to talk. She wasn't lashing out to hide her fear or nervousness. She had grown up.

Which could not be said for everyone. What was Maggie thinking? Bianca had never made any indication she saw her as a replacement for Frankie when they were dating. It had been all about Maggie. Maggie had been her world, next to Miranda. Did she love Frankie even then? Yes, but it was different. Frankie had been dead. She had loved her like anyone would love someone they had cared about and lost. That did not mean Maggie should cheat on her.

Bianca stormed into the building. A few people in plain black suits eyed her curiously, but no one said anything. She approached a check-in point, and a blank faced police officer held up a hand, "If you could stop, please."

Bianca stopped in front of the metal detector. "I'm here to see an agent." If Frankie was still in her meeting, she would wait. She needed to talk with Frankie about Maggie, and she needed to get Frankie to open up. This was getting ridiculous.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Bianca shook her head, "I am here to see Agent Stone."

"You need an appointment."

"She's my girlfriend," growled Bianca, "and I need to see her. It's important, and her phone is turned off."

The police officer stared at her.

Bianca sighed and rolled her eyes, "Can you at least tell me if she's still in her meeting?"

The police officer didn't budge.

"Are you serious?" Bianca shook her head, "I need to speak with Agent Frankie Stone. Call her. She'll tell you it's ok." Even if Frankie was hiding something, she would not turn Bianca away.

Not even a blink.

Bianca was about to throw her purse down on the conveyor belt of the metal detector when she heard a soft, "Ms. Montgomery?"

With a look of pure exasperation, Bianca turned to see Jones ambling over. A friendly look appeared on his face, "Ms. Montgomery?"

"Agent Jones." Bianca sighed in relief. Finally, a friend.

"What are you doing here? Are you ok?" Jones stepped up beside her. He looked around. Had Stone sent her here?

"Jones, I need to see Frankie."

The boyish face frowned, "Ms. Montgomery, Agent Stone isn't here."

"What?" Bianca's eyebrows knit together, "She's not here? Where is she?"

Jones shifted uneasily, "Um…well…I'm not entirely sure. I haven't seen her today."

Bianca took this in. "Where would she be? She had a meeting."

"Well, she might have been meeting with someone outside." Jones was pretty sure this wasn't true. If she was meeting with anyone about the case, he would know about it. They were a team.

"She hasn't been in all day?"

"No, ma'am."

Bianca's mind began to churn, "Has she been in at all these past few days? This week, even?"

Jones swallowed audibly, "Agent Stone doesn't come in much."

"That's a no." Bianca grit her teeth.

"Agent Stone has been very busy. She doesn't come into the office a lot for work." Jones quickly added.

What was Frankie up to? Bianca ran a hand through her hair. She was hiding something from her. Frankie was dealing with something that was eating her alive from the inside, changing her, and now she's potentially been lying? Why couldn't these Stones come right out and say the truth? Something was wrong with Frankie, and she was going to find out.

"Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?" Jones peered at her troubled face.

Bianca nodded thoughtfully, "I want to see Director Michaels."

"Director Michaels? I…I don't know if that's such a good idea." Jones hedged.

"Damn it, Jones. I'm sick of all these secrets. I'm worried about Frankie. I need to see Michaels."

Jones slowly nodded, "Ok, I'll take you to his office." He hoped Stone didn't kill him over this.

They went through the security point, and Jones escorted her into the elevator and up to the correct floor. He kept quiet, wondering what he was supposed to do. Agent Stone was a private person. No one knew much about her. He was one of the few to be privy to her and Ms. Montgomery's burgeoning relationship in Paris. He didn't even know Ms. Montgomery was here in DC. Stone never said anything. It explained those happy moments she had earlier, though. But, he was nearly certain his colleague would not want the CEO getting mixed up in anything having to do with work. Ms. Montgomery was worried about Stone, though.

Bianca was lost in her own thoughts. Something was not right. Worry began to consume her. She knew, without doubt, Frankie was dealing with something. The barely hidden frustration, the silent introversion, the look in her eyes all pointed to that. Bianca might not be best friends with Luke Michaels, but he was close to Frankie. He was Frankie's boss. He would know what was going on. He had to.

When the elevator doors opened, Jones led the tall brunette through the room full of people and cubicles. He gently steered her to an office and knocked on the door.

"In." a gruff voice called out.

Straightening her shoulders, Bianca opened the door and went inside, leaving Jones. She marched up to the desk and stared down at the stubbly man. Luke finished reading the memo before looking up, expecting one of his young agents to be waiting patiently. Instead, he was faced with the worried yet determined Bianca Montgomery.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he blurted out.

"What is going on with Frankie?" Bianca ignored his outburst.

Luke glared up at her. How had she gotten in here? "Ms. Montgomery, this is a working FBI office. I am very busy, and do not have time to deal with other things outside of work."

Bianca crossed her arms, "What do you have her doing? Is she back undercover?"

"Undercover?" Luke shook his head. "Stone hasn't been undercover for a long time."

"You haven't sent her on some undercover case?" Was that what was tearing at Frankie?

"I am not discussing my agent with you, Ms. Montgomery."

"You will discuss Frankie Stone with me, Director Michaels." Bianca put on her best boardroom scowl, "Something is going on with her, and I need to find out what it is."

"Then, I suggest you talk to her about it." Luke waved his hand, "This is not the place for your petty love squabbles."

He moved to pick up his phone, but Bianca grabbed it from his hand and slammed it down. "Something is wrong with her. I am very worried about her. Don't you care at all?"

"Care?" Luke blustered, "You have no idea what I've done for that girl."

"Then, help me. Tell me what is wrong. What case have you assigned her to?"

Luke blinked, "Is that what she's told you? She's assigned to a case?" he gestured at the empty chair across from him, "Agent Stone has not been assigned to any case."

"What?" Bianca lowered herself into the chair.

Luke scratched at his chin. He could not believe he was doing this. "Agent Stone has not been placed on a case. She is still not allowed to work."

Bianca didn't understand, "She's been having meetings…"

"Probably her psych eval meetings."

"What?"

"Agent Stone must pass a psychological evaluation before she is allowed back on active status." Luke explained. Why did he have to always end up in the middle of these two?

"Frankie never said anything about that." She was seeing a shrink for work?

"Stone can do what she wants."

"How long?"

Too long. "A few weeks. Maybe a month or so. A little over." The evaluation shouldn't take this long.

"Why? Why does she have to do this?"

"It's protocol. She was shot. Any agent shot or put on medical leave under extreme circumstance must submit to a physical and psychological examination before being returned to duty."

Frankie had been lying to her this whole time. "What does she talk about?"

Luke shrugged, "The evaluation is to see what her mental state is."

"Her mental state? Her mental state has been changing, Michaels. What is this doctor making her go through?" Was this it? Was this the cause? Frankie wasn't working. She knew the woman felt she needed to work. But to see a psychiatrist…

Luke hid his own worry, "The psychologist was assigned to her by the FBI."

"Who is this person? What are they like? Did you approve them?"

He had no say in it. "Dr. Young came highly recommended."

"What are you putting Frankie through?" there was so much she knew Frankie refused to talk about, that she could not talk about. Frankie hid parts of herself and her past, buried them down deep. She knew her lover had demons.

He had no idea what was occurring during those meetings. The board was adamant that he not interfere. Stone had to go through the process, and she would not get any help from outside forces. He had tried. Dr. Young had their backing, though. "Agent Stone is going through what all personnel coming back from her type of situation go through."

Bianca bit her lip. Her stomach churned with desperate concern. "You know I love Frankie."

Luke remained quiet, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I love her, and I know you must care about her, too." Bianca took a deep breath, "She's changing. She's closing off. She's won't talk. When she does, she's short and can be mean. She…she has this look in her eyes. I…I am scared for her. She's dealing with something, and I need to know what it is. Her mental state? Her mental state is the more time passes, the more she's turning into someone she's not."

Luke was still. After a minute, he stood up, "Your concern about Agent Stone is noted, Ms. Montgomery."

Junior was getting herself into trouble. He knew she was working Williams. He was doing his best to keep it under wraps, but anyone with half a brain would know Stone was going to go after her and anyone else associated with the Paris case. Now, she was acting differently. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but his fears about this were coming true. Dr. Young had no need to get into all those files. This evaluation was taking way too long. If Montgomery thought it was bad enough she came to him, he was damn well going to do something about it. He should have done something more about it earlier. Junior was his agent.

"I'll escort you back downstairs." He indicated for her to stand up.

Bianca slowly got to her feet, "She's important to us. She's a part of our family."

She was his too, "Thank you for stopping by, Ms. Montgomery."

* * *

><p>They had made it to the ground floor. Bianca took a few steps toward the security point and exit, when a thought struck her. Maybe Jones would know something. He had been around a lot in Paris, and she knew Frankie had trusted him. He was the one to help her the most after Frankie was shot.<p>

She spun on her heel and went back into the elevator. She'd ask Michaels where she could find Jones. The ride seemed to take forever, and she rushed out when the doors opened. She quickly made her way to Michael's office and entered without knocking.

She came to a dead stop at what she saw.

Frankie was alone and pacing around, agitation clearly on her face. She was slapping a pack of cigarettes against an open palm. The shorter woman flipped open the lid and shook the pack, one white stick pushing out amongst the others. She pulled it out with her lips and slid her hand into her pocket, pulling out a lighter. The building was smoke free, but the agent didn't care at that point. Whenever Luke got here, he would only give a growl and let her finish.

"Frankie, what are you doing?" Bianca nearly yelled the second a small flame appeared.

Frankie jumped, nearly dropping the lighter. "Damn it, Bianca." The cigarette bobbed in her mouth, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Bianca stormed up to her and snatched the cigarette, "What are you thinking? You quit."

"Give me that."

"No," Bianca threw the unlit stick at the wastebasket, "when did you buy these?"

"What's it matter?" Frankie's fingers automatically picked at another cigarette.

"It matters because you quit, Frankie." She snatched the pack away.

"Jeez, Bianca. What's your problem? I can smoke if I want." Frankie frowned.

"What?" Bianca proceeded to crush the pack in her hands, "You quit. You quit, Frankie."

"Maybe I'm un-quitting. No one likes a quitter, right?" She needed that cigarette. She needed to feel the sweet bitter smoke fill her lungs. "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal! You quit for the kids. You quit because it was better for Miranda and Gabby to not be around that." Bianca tossed the mangled pack into the trash.

"Maybe they won't be!"

Bianca took a startled step back, "What?"

Frankie exhaled loudly and rubbed at her face, "I just need a smoke, Bianca. Let me have one stupid cigarette."

"No, what do you mean they won't be?" she felt a chill in her bones.

"Nothing. It meant nothing." She needed to change the subject, "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see you." Bianca stared hard at her. "You told me you were in a meeting."

"I was." She hated going to them. God, she hated it.

"Really? With who?"

"Why?" Frankie began to pace again.

"Was it with the psychologist?"

Frankie froze, "How…"

"Michaels told me." Bianca crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out from him that my girlfriend is seeing someone?

"Because it's no big deal! It has to do with my job, not you." She needed a smoke.

"Not me?" Bianca went up to her and grabbed her cheeks, "Something is wrong."

"No, it's not." Frankie jerked back. "What? Did Luke tell you that? Did he tell you I was messing up again?"

"No." Bianca's hands dropped to her sides. "I know it. I know you. Talk to me."

"Know me?" Frankie snorted. "Everyone knows me so damn well."

"Yeah, I know you, Frankie. This isn't you."

"Maybe it is. Maybe this is me, Bianca. You always had this image of me. This false sense of who I was. Who I am."

"Frankie, stop."

"You want to know who I am? This person you know so well? I smoke, Bianca. I smoke, and I drink a hell of a lot, and I work. That's who I am. Now, let me have a cigarette and back off!"

Frankie was lashing out. She was using it as a cover. Just like in Pine Valley, "I'm not backing off until you talk to me."

"I just did, so I guess you can go." Frankie reached into her inner jacket pocket. She pulled out another pack of cigarettes.

"Don't you dare light that." Bianca glared at her.

Frankie smacked it against her palm.

"So, that's it? You don't care? You don't care that you stopped smoking for the kids? You don't care about them anymore?"

Frankie looked at her, "I've always cared about them."

"Then, talk to me and stop acting like a jerk."

Frankie flipped open the top.

"Fine." Bianca shook her head. "Do whatever you want. I'm done."

"Done?" Frankie's hand stopped.

"Yeah, I'm done, Frankie. I am done with this. I am so tired. I am tired of you being like this. I'm tired of being so scared and worried for you, and you just throw it back in my face. I'm tired of watching the person my kids love change into this."

Bianca turned and marched to the door. As she reached for the doorknob, hands grasped her shoulders and spun her around. Her back hit the door and desperate lips hungrily claimed hers.

Bianca kissed back, whimpering at the frantic confusion and self-loathing she could feel coming off Frankie in waves. Hands grabbed her hips, and fingers tore at the hem of her shirt. Teeth nipped at her bottom lip. Calloused palms roughly pushed at her shirt and skimmed the tight flesh of her belly. Her own hands wrapped around Frankie's back. A thigh worked between her legs and pressed up.

A moan involuntarily escaped her lips.

In a flash, Frankie tore her lips away, panting heavily. Her eyes filled with fear and guilt.

"Frankie?" Bianca whispered, scared at the look.

Frankie's hands left her skin and flattened against the door on either side of Bianca. The agent's body trembled. She bowed her head, resting it against Bianca's shoulder, "I'm so sorry. Oh god…I'm so sorry. I can't…I…"

"Shh, Frankie." Bianca rubbed her back. "It's ok."

Frankie's body shook harder. "I can't…I wasn't…I wouldn't…" What was she going to do? Force Bianca…no, she wouldn't. Her mind was muddled, so many voices talking at once. Dr. Young, Luke, Maggie, her dad, Reese…

"Frankie, talk to me, sweetheart. Baby, it's ok. Just, tell me what's wrong. What's going on in your head?"

She had lost it. She had snapped.

"Sweetheart, please." Bianca pleaded.

Fighting to regain control, Frankie shakily pushed off the door and stumbled back. Bianca reached for her, but Frankie ducked away.

"Franks, honey…" Bianca went after her.

Frankie turned her back, a fist pressed tightly against her mouth. "W-What did you need to see me about?"

"We need to talk about what just,"

"What," Frankie cut her off, "did you need to see me about?" her fist was clenched so tight her fingers dug into her palm.

"I-I just needed to see you." Please, turn around.

"Why?"

Bianca tenderly placed a hand on Frankie's back, "I was upset."

"About what?"

"We can discuss it later. We need to talk about this…us. Baby, please, I'm worried."

Inhaling deeply, Frankie schooled her face into a neutral look, "Don't be. I'm sorry. I just…got a little carried away. It won't happen again."

That tone. That was the same tone Frankie used before they got back together. When she was an agent trying to keep a professional distance, "Don't."

"Bianca, if you could tell me what made you upset, I'll take care of it. Did…did something happen with your kids?"

Her kids? Not the kids…her kids. "Frankie, stop it." She was closing off.

What would upset her? "Didn't you have that thing with Maggie and Ally this morning?"

"Yes."

"It was that, wasn't it?"

Bianca shook her head, "It's not important right now."

"You don't want to talk about what happened with them? With Maggie?" Frankie squinted.

"Nothing happened. She just…"

"Just what?"

Bianca reached for Frankie's hand, "She said some things. That's all."

"Like what?" Frankie shoved her hand in her pocket.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why won't you tell me?"

Bianca sighed, "Fine, she told me why she cheated on me. She told me why she felt she had to end our relationship.

"Why would you be talking about that?" Frankie tilted her head.

"It came up. She brought it up, and we talked about it."

"This is what upset you. You were upset because of why you guys aren't together anymore."

"It's not easy hearing why someone cheats on you, Frankie."

Frankie chuckled bitterly, "You were all upset and stormed over here because of that. You had to see me because Maggie hurt your feelings." She shook her head, "Why are you even talking about that?"

"She brought it up and…"

"And what? You got upset? Why does it even matter anymore? You're not with her."

"It was a painful time. What she did really hurt."

"Yeah, I'm sure it did. Broke your heart, right? So bad that you ran to me."

Bianca shook her head, "She broke my heart, Frankie. You know that. It has nothing to do…"

"Yes, it does. You, what? Sat down to have a cozy breakfast with her and she just happens to bring up your relationship? It's been years, Bianca. Why would you even be talking about it? Why would it even affect you anymore? Huh? You're all hurt and in pain because of a relationship that ended how long ago?"

"Let's see how you feel when you find out why you walked in on the person you love with someone else." Bianca snapped, angry and exasperated at Frankie's tone and the whole situation.

Frankie's mouth snapped shut.

"Oh god," Bianca's face fell, comprehending what she had just said. "It's not like that, baby. That came out wrong."

"The person you love?" Her eyes screamed with hurt.

"No, sweetheart. Please, listen to me." Bianca attempted to pull Frankie close to her.

Frankie darted away and chuckled humorlessly, "No, you're right. How…how could I know what it's like to see the person I love with someone else?"

"Frankie, I love you. I'm in love with you." What had she done? She misspoke.

"You walked in on them, right? That had to have hurt. Were they…did they say they loved each other?" She didn't know what was worse. That Maggie was the love of Bianca's life or that she did know what it was like. She had seen Bianca and Maggie declare their love for each other.

"Stop, Frankie. I didn't mean that. I love you so much. I've loved you since I was seventeen."

"Yeah, you loved me a lot, right? So very much." Frankie was sarcastic.

"I've always loved you, Frankie. It took eight years for you to come back to me, but you came back. It was a miracle." Tears trailed down Bianca's cheeks, "You came back to me." She had to understand. This was going so wrong.

"Yeah, I sure did."

"Baby, if I'd known, I would have waited. I thought you were dead. You never…I mean, it took eight years for me to even know you were alive. If you had told me sooner, if I had known…"

Frankie could only shake her head, lips quivering.

"I loved Maggie. I admit that. When I was with her, I loved her. When I was with Reese, I loved her. But, I have always been in love with you. Deep down, I missed you everyday." Bianca sniffled, her eyes turning red. "You were the first person I could see spending the rest of my life with. But, you stayed away. And I know, I know they kept you. I know the FBI kept you away."

"The FBI?" Frankie questioned incredulously, "You…you think they forced me to stay away from you?" She wasn't thinking clearly at all. Everything was crashing down on her.

"I know you would have come back to me if you could."

"Bianca, I chose to stay away." Frankie stared at her. "It was my decision."

Bianca felt an ice cold chill, "What?"

Frankie ran a hand over her head and short ponytail, "No one made me do anything."

"Why…"

"Because it was best for you." Frankie wet her parched lips.

"Best for me? You…you chose to not come back?" That couldn't be true. Frankie would never leave her unless she had to. She wanted to be with her. "You always come back."

"God Bianca, don't you get it? I had nothing to offer you. Nothing. I've always chosen what was best for you. You had someone who could give you what I couldn't. The better one. You didn't love me anymore."

"You…how could you think that?"

"Maggie, I'm not going to ditch you. Not ever. No matter what. Because I love you, too." Frankie recited. "It was truly beautiful. What, with the sun and the picturesque boathouse."

Bianca stared at her with aghast. "You were there."

"I always come back, right?"

Bianca was speechless.

"You think I wouldn't come back? That I wouldn't want to be with you? See you?" Frankie lowered her voice, "I came back to you, but you didn't want me to. Can't say I blame you."

A cell phone went off. It was Bianca's.

"Better get that. Might be your kids." Frankie nodded.

Bianca felt as cold as the snow outside.


	33. Chapter 33

Kutee: Sleep? Who wants to sleep? Go read some more FAB fic! I want you to thinking about FAB 24/7. It's my super secret plan. (Muahahaha) Hopefully you weren't left hanging too long. :)

MelovePezberry: What could possibly be up with Dr. Young? Angst? In my story? I plead the fifth.

Note: Keep the comments coming! The more readers I have and the more feedback I get, the more inspired I am to update!

* * *

><p>The ringtone kept playing.<p>

Bianca barely heard it.

Frankie had been there. Frankie had come back. She had come back to her. Dear god, she had come back and heard her with Maggie. Heard her tell Maggie she loved her.

"Frankie…" Bianca breathed out, not knowing what to say. An ice cold chill permanently lodged underneath her skin.

"Answer the phone, Bianca." Frankie turned her back and took a few steps away.

"No…Frankie, please, we need to talk about this." She reached into her purse and pulled out the phone, quickly ignoring the call.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Bianca could see the tense muscles of Frankie's back through her jacket. She bit her lip, teeth gnawing at the tender flesh. She swallowed past the lump forming in her throat and carefully approached the older woman. "I love you."

Frankie rubbed harshly at her eyes. She was not going to cry. She couldn't. Not now. She needed to stay in control. It was slipping away. She couldn't let that happen.

"Sweetheart, please." Bianca gently placed a hand on the agent's back, the muscles somehow tightening even more at the touch.

Frankie locked her jaw closed, not letting any sound escape. Everything was so messed up. She did not want to say that. She never wanted to tell Bianca about that. She was never supposed to find out about Frankie being there. It would just cause confusion and pain. She was so stupid.

Bianca slid her body around, her front pressing lightly against Frankie's side. She had to see those brown eyes. See what Frankie was feeling, thinking. Her voice was choked with unshed tears, "Look at me."

Frankie's body shuddered. Her eyes clamped shut, and she shrugged away. "I have to go."

"No." Bianca followed her, "Don't do this. I'm sorry, please. Just stay." Emotions careened though her. She didn't know what she was supposed to think or feel. She was scared, nervous, worried.

The phone went off again.

"Might be important." Frankie muttered.

"This is important." Bianca stared at her.

"It's nothing." Frankie shook her head.

"Don't say that."

"Whatever."

"What is going on?" How did it come to this?

"Nothing. Nothing is going on, alright? Can I go now? Or do you need to have another meeting with my boss so you can talk about how good old Frankie is in trouble again?"

"It's not like that, and you know it." Bianca's voice trembled.

Frankie scoffed, "It's exactly like that."

The phone went off a third time.

"Will you just answer the damn thing?" Frankie angrily waved her hand.

With a frustrated huff, Bianca stormed over to the phone, "Hello."

"Bianca? Is that you, dear? Why do you sound like that?" Erica's voice came through.

"Mom?"

Frankie glanced up at that.

"Yes, it's me, honey. How are you? I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Tell you?"

Frankie grabbed her coat and flipped it on. Head ducked, she marched toward the door. She had to go.

"That you're in the States, of course! I can't believe I have to find out that my daughter is back through the tabloids."

"Tabloids?" Bianca frowned. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around Frankie's wrist, holding her in place.

"Yes, the tabloids. There are pictures of you and your beautiful children in them, walking around Washington DC. Why didn't you tell me?"

Bianca felt the wrist twist and tightened her grasp. She tugged until Frankie stumbled against her. "Mom, now's not a good time."

"Not a good time? You don't tell me you're back here, and now you can't talk to me?"

"Mom," Bianca released the wrist and quickly dug her fingers into the lapel of her girlfriend's coat.

"You must visit." Erica cut her off.

"Mom, I'll have to call you back." She pulled Frankie flush against her. She bent down, trying to catch a glimpse into the windows to Frankie's mind and soul.

"What are you doing that you can't talk to your mother? Is Reese with you? She wasn't in any of the pictures. Bianca, you know how these magazines speculate."

Frankie felt the walls closing in. She had to leave. She couldn't do this. It hurt so much. And the look in Bianca's eyes when she told her about coming back…she never wanted to see that. She was ruining everything again. That's what she did. She ruined things. The way she had attacked Bianca when the woman had attempted to leave was horrifying.

Bianca slid her hand up to cup the side of Frankie's neck. Her thumb rubbed small soothing circles on the skin. Why wouldn't Frankie look at her? It was so easy to feel the walls going up in front of her.

"Bianca?" Erica was waiting for a response.

Bianca ended the call and threw her phone to the side. Both hands free, she cupped the other around Frankie's neck, her thumbs brushing the agent's jaw. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "We have to talk about this. I…I need to explain. You have to know what I was feeling. I need to know what you were going through; what you are going through."

"Let it go." was softly murmured.

"I'm not letting it go. I'm not letting you go."

"It's not that hard."

"Not that hard? What is wrong with you? Do you really think that?" Bianca's words caught in her throat.

Frankie remained silent.

"You believe that?" Bianca felt lightheaded. "You think I just got over you?" an irrational sense of anger welled up, fueled by frustration and worry. "I went through hell when I thought you had died. I couldn't handle it. I was a wreck. And you…you came back?"

"Yes. I came back. I came back to you, and you were in love with Maggie. I left. I left, and I didn't look back."

Bianca grabbed the lapels of Frankie's black coat, "Why? Why would you do that?"

Frankie stared at her, "You loved her."

"I loved you!"

"No, you didn't! You loved Maggie. You loved her."

"Frankie, please."

"Why shouldn't you? She was going to school. She had money. People liked her."

Bianca shook Frankie; tears dropped down her cheeks. Frankie had been there. Frankie came back. "I was _in _love with you! How could you do that to me? To us?"

Frankie pried her jacket loose, "It was what was best."

"Best? For who?"

"For you. She could give you everything I couldn't."

"That's not for you to decide!" Bianca yelled. "How could you?"

"Because I'm always going to do what's best for you!" Frankie shouted back.

"You're what's best for me!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Where is this coming from?" Bianca threw up her hands, "You've been acting like a jerk, worrying the hell out of me, and now you say this? Why? I'm so sorry you saw that, but you know I love you. You have to know that. I've always loved you. I've always wanted to be with you."

Frankie opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to say anything. The look in her eyes scared Bianca. It made Bianca scared for Frankie.

Frankie averted her eyes from Bianca's glistening love-filled gaze, unable to handle the worry shining through. This is what she caused. Inhaling deeply, she surged up and pressed her lips against Bianca's forehead.

Bianca choked back a sob at the kiss. Her hands dropped to Frankie's biceps. They stayed like that, Bianca fighting down the all-consuming fear and sadness, Frankie memorizing every detail, silently preparing for what she had to do.

Without a word, lips tore away, and Frankie spun, swiftly exiting the office.

"No." Bianca cried, covering her mouth, "Damn it, Frankie. No."

Frankie rushed through the office, her sights set on the elevator. Everything inside her was screaming to go back and take Bianca into her arms and never let go. Her head, though, was replaying every reason why she left. She knew this was the right thing. It had to be. She was never meant to be the one who had a family picture on her desk. She wasn't supposed to have a family. They deserved so much better. She would hurt them.

"Stone?" Michaels's gruff voice called out.

Frankie ignored him, smashing her fist against the button and entering the elevator. Shaky hands wiped at her face, and her jaw quivered with covered emotion.

"Agent Stone!" Michaels jogged toward the elevator.

Frankie held the door closed button. The second steel met steel, cutting her off from the world, she slumped against the wall, her shivering legs collapsing. Her breath came in short gasps. Tears stung her baby browns. She held it all in. She had to. She had to focus. She had to. For them.

* * *

><p>Ally stared at Maggie, overwhelmed at what she was hearing. She knew Maggie and Frankie had issues with each other, but hate? Maggie hated her sister? The artist couldn't fathom that. This was not the woman she had fallen in love with - the peppy smiling doctor who had tripped into her painting. It was impossible to reconcile the two.<p>

Maggie sniffed and folded her arms across her chest, eyes cloudy with barely suppressed emotion. Ally opened her mouth, but no noise came out. She licked her lips and tried again. "Maggie?"

Maggie tilted her head, indicating she heard her.

"You don't hate your sister."

Maggie scoffed and shook her head.

Ally gazed at her face. Deep behind those brown orbs and frowning features laid something else. It wasn't hatred. It couldn't be. "I understand that there are things that happened. Things you are upset about. But, you don't hate her."

"Ally, you don't know us. You weren't there for any of it. She was always getting into trouble, wrecking what she could. She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Maggie,"

"And Bianca, she used me. I was nothing but a replacement for Frankie. She wanted me to be Frankie. That's who she saw."

_Frankie! Oh, God, you came back to me._

_Hold it. Hold it. You must be Bianca._

_Well, you know who I am, Frankie. Why don't you…oh, my God._

_Okay, Leo told me that you might be…okay, you might need to be prepared for this. Um…I'm Frankie's sister. My name is Maggie. We were twins. Identical twins._

* * *

><p><em>I-I'm not gay. I thought you knew that, Bianca.<em>

_No, that's...that's not it. I…um…you just…you…_

_I what? What did you think?_

_Nothing, nothing! I…you just look so much like Frankie._

* * *

><p><em>You threw me off balance with that kiss, but you're not going to do it again. Yeah, I had a crush on you, but maybe it had something to do with Frankie.<em>

_This isn't about Frankie._

_Are you kidding me? You were hot for her. And then I came along with the same body and the same face, and I never felt about a woman like I felt about you before, ever, so I kidded myself that it was more than it was…_

"It must have been difficult." Ally studied her girlfriend.

"Difficult?" Maggie laughed without humor. "Bianca would have always chosen her. If she had come back when we were together, Bianca would have left me without a second thought. I was madly in love with her, and she used me as a stand-in."

Ally ignored the twinge at Maggie's statement of love. "Then, why aren't you angry with Bianca?"

"What?"

"Frankie was gone. She wasn't around for your relationship with Bianca. Why don't you blame Bianca and not Frankie?"

"I am mad at Bianca. She kept Miranda from me. She wouldn't give me a chance after Cecilia, but she sure gave Frankie a chance. Frankie lies about everything, and no one says anything about it!"

Ally took a moment before responding, "I don't know a lot about what happened back then. You haven't told me much, and I don't want to pry. But, I think your sister wasn't out to hurt anyone."

"You're taking her side?" Maggie glared incredulously

"I'm not taking her side. I'm always on your side." Ally placated. "It seems, though, that a lot happened with all of you."

"Yeah, a lot happened." Maggie jutted out a hip. "She was always the troublemaker. I had to take care of Frankie. Me. I kept her from getting kicked out of school. I patched her wounds. I took care of her."

"How did she get to Pine Valley?" Ally coaxed, wanting as much information as possible. She had a feeling from that look in Maggie's eyes. She would always be on Maggie's side. But, there was that gleam that had her wondering about what Maggie was really feeling.

"I…I don't know for sure." Maggie mumbled. "She…there was our aunt. She met with her and started working for her."

"Didn't Frankie tell you she was going?"

Maggie bit her lip, "We lost touch before that. I…I left home. I was going to go back for her, but it was too late. I swear, I wanted to go back for her. I couldn't." What if she had stayed? What if Frankie went with her? She had asked herself that so many times.

Ally frowned, "You left?"

Maggie nodded, "I got out. Frankie…Frankie didn't. Bianca said Frankie was trying. That Frankie was going to school. But…I just…I had the chance. I left Frankie alone." Her eyes lowered at the memories. "I didn't know anything until the newspapers started reporting the trial. I went to Pine Valley. Bianca was there."

"You got together with her?"

"Not right away." Maggie had an intense look of concentration on her face. "She was still heartbroken. She put on a tough front, but there were times she would breakdown. She would start crying. She knew so much about Frankie. More than I ever had. She truly loved Frankie. Frankie…I didn't even know she liked girls, you know."

"I'm sorry you weren't close."

Maggie pursed her lips, blinking sharply. "Everyone had different opinions on her. Bianca defended her anytime someone would start talking badly about her. I couldn't, not really. I wanted to, but Frankie was bad news. I knew that. She had gotten into so much trouble when we were kids. It wasn't surprising she had tangled up with a drug lord. Vanessa said Frankie stumbled in on it. That she was going to the police. Frankie couldn't con Bianca, so she turned on Vanessa. Vulnerable yet brave, that's what Vanessa called her."

"Frankie did the right thing."

"The right thing? She left and never came back!" burst out. "She could have come back, but she was too much of a coward to. Bianca was devastated for so long."

"And you missed your sister. You wanted her back." Ally added, finally understanding.

Maggie's mouth snapped shut.

Ally slowly approached her, "Maggie, you love your sister. You were so scared when she was in the hospital, both times. You wouldn't show it to her, but you were."

Maggie quietly shook her head, but her mouth trembled.

"Maggie…"

"I left her!" Maggie shouted suddenly, her face crumpling. She remembered every moment. The guilt and sadness that first formed when she got out of that dilapidated house without a look back roared inside. "I…I left her. I went away, and I stayed away until she was dead. She was dead before I could…I was so mad at her. She made everything so hard. I…she died. She was dead, and I never told her. I always yelled at her. Then, she was gone. I was supposed to keep her on the right track, and I didn't."

"Oh, honey."

All that had been building for years was released, pouring out like a flood, "And she wasn't dead. She could have come back, and she didn't. I wanted her back. I wanted to tell her it was ok, I'd take care of it. I always took care of it. But, she didn't. And Bianca…Bianca was so in love with her. They were teenagers, but Bianca acted like they were this couple that would last. She really believed they could have lasted. She never stopped caring about Frankie. Why didn't Frankie come back for her? She was so sad."

Maggie took a shuddering breath, choking on her tears, "I only wanted my sister back. Why did she stay away?"

Ally enveloped the crying doctor in a fierce hug, holding her tight. Maggie sobbed, years of pent up grief coming out.

"I missed her. I missed her. I left her. I left Frankie. I left Bianca. I left Miranda."

"Shh." soothed Ally.

Maggie didn't hear her, lost in guilty revelation.

* * *

><p>The cigarette twirled between fingers restlessly. The white stick flipped from one end to the other and back, careful not to smash the fragile length. The fingers were red from the cold, imperceptible shaking causing the cigarette to tremble on its back and forth path.<p>

Frankie mentally berated herself. She was so stupid. What was wrong with her? Bianca was never meant to find out about her coming back. She never wanted Bianca to know she had been in Pine Valley after the shooting, that she had heard her and Maggie's love confessions. Then, like an idiot, she lost control and blurted it out. The look on Bianca's face made her heart stop. She never wanted to see that look on the younger woman's face. Never, and she had caused it. So stupid.

The cigarette stopped and nestled between her index and middle finger. She tilted her wrist to glance at the end of the filter. Her hand slowly rose toward her mouth, but inches from her lips, it stopped and dropped back to her side. Her free hand went to her face and scrubbed.

She had hurt Bianca. She had shoved her up against the door. The look in the woman's eyes when she listened to Frankie tell her about going back to Pine Valley…Frankie hated herself. Why wouldn't Bianca back down? Leave her alone? God, she goes to Michael's office ready to throw her career away to get Williams into the United States, and there's Bianca. Everything was falling apart. She was prepared to lose her job, Dr. Young's prognosis was repeating over and over in her head, along with everyone else's words – Maggie, Luke, her dad, Reese, Bianca, Miranda. Over and over they went, exposing her for what she was. Then, there was Bianca, barging in with that beautiful face and concerned questions. Didn't she understand? Frankie had to do this. It was the best thing for the family.

The cigarette once again traveled toward her lips, stopping inches away and dropping back down. Snow fell from the sky in tiny icy flakes.

Frankie felt lost. She was so lost. With her world crashing around her, she fought to hold onto the sliver of control she needed to get it all done. If she could get Williams to testify, the Goldsteins would not bother Bianca again. She and the kids would be safe. They could go live their lives free from the fear of potential murderers and abusers. Frankie could never hurt them again. Bianca would find someone good for her, good for the kids. Not some burnt out renegade former druggie agent with anger problems. Not someone with the potential of abuse.

She would never allow herself to hurt them. The thought of losing control made her sick. But, she had lost control before. She was losing it now. Dr. Young was right. If Frankie had seen her own file, red flags would flash up. The abusive upbringing, the petty crimes and drug use, the criminal associations.

Frankie sucked in a breath. She grit her teeth against the misty tears. She'd have to go back to a life without Bianca. A life without Miranda and Gabrielle. That hurt like a bullet to the heart. She'd never see those kids grow up. She'd never hear their childish laughter. Never hold Bianca. Never tell her she loved her and hear her say it back. Never watch the mother play with her children.

Never have the opportunity to harm them.

"Agent Stone, ma'am?" Jones walked up to the still woman.

Frankie blinked out of her thoughts. She glanced up at the man with a blank face, the cigarette twitching in her grasp. "Agent Jones."

Jones pulled his shoulders back and straightened his posture. A shot of concern went through him at the sight of the cigarette. Hadn't she quit? "You wanted to see me? Is there something I can do?"

Frankie brought the white stick to her mouth and clamped her teeth down on the end. "You are to go back to your normal working hours."

Jones brow furrowed in confusion, "Ma'am?"

"You are to stop any and all work you are doing for this case."

"Am I…are you saying I'm not on the case anymore, ma'am?"

The cigarette bobbed, "You're out, Jones."

"But…Agent Stone, I want to help."

"I don't care what you want. You are done with this case." Frankie spoke sternly.

Jones was baffled. His face flushed with embarrassment, "Was there something I did?"

Frankie rolled her eyes. Why was he making this last? "No."

"Then…why do you not want me on the case anymore? I…I know I'm not the best agent in the bureau, but I can do what needs to be done."

"I'm not your instructor, Jones."

"I know that, ma'am. But, I thought we were working this together…"

"No, we're not." Frankie bluntly cut him off. He had to be distanced from this case. The board was surely going to throw the book at whoever was involved.

Jones flinched. "Oh."

"You need to dispose of all information you have on this case. Any papers, folders, whatever. You are to delete my number and Moreno's from your phone."

Jones took a deep breath, "I want to continue on this case, Agent Stone."

"Too bad." Frankie patted her pockets.

"May I ask why I am being taken off this case?" Jones was confused and hurt.

"Because I said so." Frankie produced a lighter.

Jones nodded reluctantly. He watched the senior agent flick her thumb and get a small flame. Stone brought it to the cigarette, but at the last second, distinguished the flame. She formed a fist around the small piece of plastic and rested the back of her hand against her forehead. Her eyes slipped closed for a brief moment. She removed the cigarette from her mouth and began to twist it through her fingers.

Bianca Montgomery's visit and words of worry came back to him. He thought back to any signs that Stone was under stress or in need of help. She had worked hard on the case. She was busy setting up the transfer. But…Stone had become closed off as time had gone by. There was the one instance when she was very happy, and he associated that with Bianca Montgomery's arrival. But, then she had grown increasingly short with her conversations, firmly sticking to work and ordering him and Moreno like they were back in Paris and she was in charge of an operation.

They were not close friends. He admired Agent Stone. He liked her. But, she did not share things with him. She did not tell him Montgomery was visiting, or even talk about the Montgomery family much. He didn't know much about what she did when she wasn't working, and all he knew about her past was what people talked about around the water cooler. However, if something was wrong, he wanted to help.

"Agent Stone, if there is something going on…you can tell me." He ventured cautiously. "I won't tell anyone. You can trust me…like back in France.

Frankie froze.

Back in France.

_On your last case, you attacked and beat a man in your custody. You threatened him as well. A Mr….Drake Curtis. _

How had Dr. Young known that? The only people who knew about that were the agents with her in France and Luke. It had been decided the incident would be kept off the report.

_Dr. Young glanced back and forth between the two agents, one eyebrow raised. "Unfortunately, our sessions are private." _

_Jones clumsily stumbled over his feet as he twirled to face her, "Oh, I'm not here for that. I'm just…I work with…Stone was…"_

Jones had met Dr. Young.

Frankie looked at the young man with new eyes. Had it been him? It felt like a punch to the gut to think Jones had told Young about that. But, who else could it have been? The only other person who knew Young was Luke. Jones had the means to tell her. He knew the information. If it wasn't him, it was Luke, who had invested so much time into her career.

She trusted both of them.

"Agent Stone?" Jones shifted uneasily at the quiet stare.

What else could he have told her? Did he tell her about Bianca? Jones was the one around them the most in Paris. He was the one she had called about escaping from the hospital. He had been a stickler for rules, prompting her to release Curtis. Had he felt the same way everyone else did? That Frankie was dangerous.

If he didn't, then Luke did. Did Luke think she was dangerous?

Frankie slammed the cigarette back in her mouth.


	34. Chapter 34

Kutee: Erica? Hmmm, might keep an eye out. You know Erica. She won't stay out of the spotlight for too long. Jones bad? Maybe, maybe not.

* * *

><p>Bianca hadn't felt like this in a long time.<p>

Everything had been going so well. Her life was finally how she always wanted it. She was with the love of her life, her children were happy and healthy, the company was doing great. Sure, there were a few obstacles and issues to deal with, such as her soon to be ex-wife, but that was ok. She had everything she ever wanted.

Now, she didn't know what to think.

Somehow, life had taken a drastic turn for the worse. Frankie was acting like a complete stranger. She was so worried for her. But, she didn't know how to help. This was affecting her kids, who both adored the agent. Maggie was…she didn't know what to think about that either. Maggie used to be her best friend, and she missed that in her life. But, the things she had said were hard to swallow.

All Bianca wanted to do at that moment was curl up with her girlfriend and kids, but she couldn't. She couldn't because something was going on with Frankie, and she didn't know who or what or anything.

The tall brunette quietly opened the door and stepped inside. The house was chilly and silent. Bianca wrapped her coat a little tighter around her body and cautiously moved further inside. She hadn't seen or heard from Frankie since their unexpected meeting that morning. She hoped the woman had come back to the apartment. If they could only talk…

The kitchen was fairly dark, only a few strands of light filtering in from the newly setting sun. Frankie was at the kitchen table. Her arms were crossed on the hard surface, and her head was awkwardly nestled on her forearms. An empty bottle of bourbon sat precariously at her elbow.

Bianca felt her breath hitch at the sight.

She walked toward Frankie, her boots clicking on the floor. Frankie stirred and shot up, bleary eyes wildly looking around, hand reaching for a non-existent gun. Spotting Bianca, she relaxed slightly.

"Bianca?" she blinked and ran a hand through her hair, scratching at her scalp.

"Hey." a wobbly smile.

"What…what are you doing here?" Frankie's voice was gravelly with sleep and alcohol.

"I wanted to see you. You kinda disappeared." She placed a gentle hand on Frankie's shoulder.

Frankie felt her squeeze lightly and tenderly massage the skin and muscle through the cloth, "What did you need?" Still half asleep, she rested her own hand on top of Bianca's.

Bianca sighed and kissed the top of her head, "You."

Her fuzzy head clearing, all her thoughts came rushing back. Jones, Luke, Young…she had to make some calls. Frankie pushed to her feet, the hand on Bianca's now sliding the pale palm from her shoulder. She couldn't do this. She had to focus on Williams, stay away from Bianca. And Jones…that stung. He had betrayed her, ratted her out. She had let her guard down. Never trust anyone.

"Frankie? What?" Bianca frowned, her hand fighting to stay put.

"I need to go."

"No. No you do not." Bianca tangled her hand in the one trying to push her away.

"Don't tell me what I'm doing." Frankie shook her head free of the last few cobwebs. Reese Williams, keep thinking about Reese Williams. Keep thinking about protecting Bianca and her kids.

"Frankie, stop it right now." Bianca's hold halted her from going anywhere.

"Let go." Let me do what I need to. Let me protect you.

"No. You are not walking out on me again. Do you hear me? You are not doing that ever again." Bianca's voice shook.

"Bianca," Frankie pried at the tight grip.

"You're breaking my heart, Frankie. Doesn't that mean anything to you? You left me standing there."

Frankie hesitated, forced to swallow thickly past the forming lump in her throat. "I had to go."

"You had to get away from me." Bianca translated.

Frankie shook her head, "I'm not talking about this."

"Why not? Huh? Why won't you talk about anything with me?"

Frankie remained silent, mentally urging Bianca to go away. To go back to the kids and Paris and leave her to her fate.

"God damn you, Frankie! Look at me. You are scaring me." Bianca wrapped her free hand in the lapel of Frankie's suit jacket, "I love you so much, and I know you love me."

"Bianca," Frankie whispered, pulling at the grasp.

She jerked Frankie closer, "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Frankie averted her eyes.

"Nothing. Why do you keep lying to me? Tell me the truth."

"There's nothing to tell."

"So, you're acting like a totally different person for no reason at all? You're hurting me for no reason at all?"

Frankie shrugged, unable to speak. Hurting her? She wasn't. She would do so much worse later. Everyone knew it.

With a desperate sob, Bianca viciously shoved Frankie back. She brought a shivering hand to her mouth, wide tear-filled eyes gazing at the slumping agent. "Damn you, Frankie. This isn't you."

"Maybe it is." Frankie muttered, heart clenching at the sobs. It took all her strength to stay still. Her hands restlessly shook at her sides.

"No, it's not, and you know it. You know this isn't you."

She didn't know who she was, not anymore. She only knew who she could be, who others thought she was. A bad person.

Not hearing a response, Bianca angrily spun, her back facing Frankie. She walked to the counter, her hands griping the edge and head bowed. Wet trails ran down her face. Frankie didn't move. She stared at her shoes, flinching at each cry.

The gap between them widened.

Bianca took in a shuddering breath. "My mother called."

Frankie heard.

"She wants us to visit…the kids and me. She won't take no for an answer. Threatened to fly down here if I didn't go up there." She chuckled bitterly. "We leave tomorrow." Who knew what Erica Kane would do if she refused.

Frankie only nodded, eyes still riveted to the ground.

"I want you to go with us." Bianca gathered her courage and turned to face her. "We need you with us."

"No."

Bianca rubbed at her temple, "Why?"

"I'm busy."

Bianca cursed. She leaned against the counter, "You don't have to talk to her or anything, but we want you to go. We came here to see you. Miranda really wants to spend time with you."

"No."

"Because you're busy."

Frankie nodded.

"You can't take time off? It'll only be for a day or two. You're not even working, Frankie! Miranda and Gabby need this time with you." We all need this time together.

They don't need anything with me. "I'm not going, Bianca."

"Then, I'll reschedule." She was not leaving Frankie alone.

"No, you're going."

"Not without you."

"Yes, you are. You're gonna see your mother and whoever else is there."

"No."

"Yes, Bianca." Frankie waved her hand, "You are going to Pine Valley, and you might as well stay there. Alright? Then, you can go home to Paris."

"What?" Bianca's voice rose.

"Go Bianca. Go be with your family."

"Why are you being like this?"

Frankie fought to exude spiteful anger, "Like what? Huh? Say it!"

"Like you want me gone. Us gone. Like you don't care."

"What? Because I don't want to see your _precious_ mother or that stupid town?" she had vowed never to go back there.

"Frankie, stop it."

"No, you stop it. I'm not going. Sorry to tell you, but the whole family thing isn't my deal."

Bianca's face softened, "Frankie, you have a family."

"I have my job!" And soon she wouldn't even have that.

Bianca felt the air leave her. "That…that's what you think?"

Frankie angled her head down.

Bianca sniffled and blinked back the tears. She approached Frankie, and placed a trembling hand on her arm, "You have a family."

"Go, Bianca."

She did.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, where's Frankie?" Miranda tugged at her mother's hand.<p>

The small family was gathered outside the front of the hotel. A bellman was methodically packing their luggage in the hired car while the driver rechecked his map. Joan stood beside the bellman, rearranging the multitude of games and items in her bag the children would more than likely ask for on the trip to Pine Valley.

Maggie and Ally had breakfast with them earlier. Maggie had been very quiet throughout the meal, only conversing with Miranda a tiny bit before going back to her food. She had seemed very subdued to Bianca. The taller woman felt like she should be worried, but there was so much going on already, there was not much worry she had left. They didn't talk about their previous encounter. After breakfast, Ally and Maggie had hugged Miranda and promised to see her soon.

"She's not coming with us, honey." Bianca answered her daughter.

Miranda frowned and hugged her pink backpack closer to her chest, "Why not?"

"She's busy, sweetie. We talked about this last night."

"But…that was last night. She might not be busy anymore." Miranda gazed at her mother, "Call."

She had. Multiple times. Frankie was not answering her phone. "We'll see Frankie when we get back." They were coming back, whether the agent wanted them to or not.

"I wanna see Frankie now."

"I know you do. But, she's very busy helping people."

"Frankie needs ta stop helping so much." Miranda pouted. "She didn't even tell me a story last night." Frankie hadn't even shown up.

Bianca patted her head, "Your aunt Kendall can tell you a story tonight. We are going to see Grandma Erica, Aunt Kendall, Uncle Zach, Cousin Spike, and Cousin Ian. You are going to have a lot of fun."

Miranda kicked at the ground, "Frankie tells the best stories."

Bianca inhaled deeply, "I know." She kissed the top of her head and lifted Gabrielle out of her stroller, allowing the bellman to fold it up and put it in the trunk.

She herded the children into the car. Miranda reluctantly climbed in. Her head swiveled around to check the entire area. Maybe Frankie was just late. But, there was no sign of her. So, with a sad sigh, she clambered in and buckled her seatbelt. She then helped Bianca settle Gabrielle into her car seat.

Seeing both children were comfortable, Bianca shut the backseat door and took the bag from Joan. The nanny would be following them in another car. Bianca slid into the front passenger seat.

The car revved up and pulled away from the hotel, merging seamlessly into traffic. Bianca shut her eyes and leaned back fully against the seat. Frankie had not shown up. She did not show up last night. She did not show up to even see them off. Her phone went straight to voicemail. Bianca couldn't tell how many messages she had left before giving up.

Why was she doing this? Bianca was angry. She was so angry. But, past the fine sheen of anger was pure worry and sadness. She knew, without a doubt, that something was wrong. Something or someone was making Frankie this way. The other woman was acting like she didn't care about them, that she was this whole other person than the one she had rediscovered in Paris.

But, she wasn't.

She could see it in her eyes when she looked at Miranda and Gabrielle. The spark that made Bianca know she would be a great parent for them. She felt it in that gentle touch right before Frankie fully awoke. She heard it each cherished time Frankie would whisper "I love you."

Bianca bit her lip. It hurt. It hurt so much. The way Frankie was behaving. She could feel her pulling away each second. It tore her heart out. She never wanted to fight with Frankie. They had their small bickers and banter, but that was it. Now, they were saying hurtful things to one another. Frankie was deflecting, hiding. It frustrated her so much. She knew Frankie. She loved Frankie. Now, now it seemed like Frankie was one step away from walking out of their lives.

Not to mention the children. Miranda and Gabrielle loved Frankie. It was so obvious. Over time, they had formed this unit. With Frankie slipping away, it was devastating. What would she tell them? If Frankie left, what would she tell them? They had already lost so many people in their lives. Miranda was inconsolable when Frankie was shot. For her to leave completely would be horrible.

Bianca brought a hand to cover her closed eyes. God, she had been so sure Frankie was going to stay. Those sessions in Paris with Isabel had made her confident. She shouldn't fear losing Frankie, but that's exactly what was happening. She felt so helpless. She couldn't stop it. Frankie was distancing herself, and no matter how hard she held on, she just slipped through her fingers.

Bianca choked down a sob. Was this it? Was she going to lose Frankie? They had finally gotten back together. They were starting their lives together. After so many years, it was actually happening. Now? Was this how it ended?

No. It couldn't be ending. Not now. She wouldn't let it. It wasn't just her. There was Gabrielle and Miranda. She'd be damned if their hearts got broken again. Frankie loved them, and they loved her, and it was going to stay that way. Frankie was not leaving. She had promised them. Back in Paris, when Frankie was recuperating after the whole ordeal, she sat in that hospital bed and told Miranda she would always be there for her. She was not going to break that promise. Not to Miranda. Her little girl had gone through enough. Frankie was just going to have to grow up and accept that responsibility.

She had, though. She had been acting like a parent to both children. She helped put them to bed at night, helped get them ready in the morning, and helped with homework. She got Miranda addicted to Cap'n Crunch and taught her to throw snowballs. She held Gabrielle and saw her first steps. She worried about them. Protected them. Loved them.

Bianca brought her hand down to cover her mouth as another sob fought to slip out. Frankie needed help. The person she knew, the one she loved, was silently screaming for help. Frankie attempted to put up a front. She was sarcastic, spiteful, and angry. Bianca saw through it, though. If she looked past the words and tone into those brown eyes, she saw it. Her Frankie was still there. She swore it. She could feel the doubt and fear rolling off the agent. In those brown eyes, she saw love. Beyond the coldness and stoicism, she saw the gentle soul who held her at night, who recited poetry on a whim.

She was not going to lose her. She wasn't.

Miranda sat in the back, quietly watching her mother. She could sense the grief in her posture. Her mommy was sad. Was it 'cause of Frankie? Miranda crossed her arms. Frankie knew better. Don't make Mommy sad. Mommy's not supposed to cry. They had a deal. But, she could see her mommy wanted to cry. Last night, when Frankie didn't come back, her mommy had looked so sad. Her face drooped and she wiped at her eyes a lot.

Was it because Frankie worked? Miranda didn't like Frankie's work. It was stupid. She should stop and be with them. Other people could do it. Frankie should protect them instead. Like before.

Miranda sniffled. She wanted to see Frankie. Was Frankie still mad? She told her not to, but maybe she needed to tell her again. While Mommy talked boring stuff with Grandma Erica and Auntie Kendall, she and Frankie could make snowballs. They could throw them at Spike and Ian.

Gabrielle fussed in her seat, unsettled by the quiet depressed atmosphere. Miranda put a hand on her knee, "It's ok, Gabby. We can make snowballs together. Maybe Frankie will come later. We can show them to her. Then, we can make cookies. Maybe Auntie Kendall won't make them black again."

Hearing her eldest's soothing whispers, Bianca brought both hands to her face.

* * *

><p>Frankie hated herself.<p>

She sat on the floor, curled up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her body. Her entire body trembled with barely concealed emotion. She blinked rapidly, unsuccessfully trying to hold in the tears that streamed freely down her face. Her breath hitched, and she clamped her mouth shut.

She was alone. In this stark cold house, she was all alone, just like before. It was dark, all the lights turned off. A pale line of moonlight snuck in, but that was it. Frankie didn't notice or even care. Her mind was so full of condensing rhetoric she couldn't focus on anything else.

Why was she doing this? Why? It hurt so damn much. It ached like nothing else. Bianca was gone. The kids were gone. Everyone was gone. It was just her. All alone.

That's how it had to be. She couldn't hurt them if they were gone. She couldn't hit them or yell at them. She couldn't mess it all up. She would. She always did. She was a screw-up. That's what she did. That's what she always did. That's why her father hated her. That's why Maggie was so disappointed in her. Why Luke always had to bail her out. Why she couldn't keep Bianca.

Her breath shuddered. She curled even further against the wall, her head hitting the hard surface. Who was she kidding? Huh? It was all a joke. That she could be there for them. That she could love them the way they deserved. What could she give them? Nothing. Just like back in Pine Valley. She wasn't good enough. She was never good enough.

Bianca's heartbroken cries echoed in her brain. Frankie flinched at each one. "God, you're so stupid Stone. You're so stupid." She smacked her palm against her head. "So fucking stupid."

How could she do this to them? How could she get so involved? She knew better. She couldn't have them. They weren't hers. Bianca, Miranda, Gabrielle – they were never hers. Why didn't she do what she was told? Stay away from Bianca. Stay in the background; don't expose yourself to them. Get in and get out, don't talk to them. Keep your head down and stay out of trouble.

No, she had to go after them. She had to see Bianca. Had to talk with her, touch her. See those beautiful enchanting eyes that captured her heart and made her chest clench. She had to meet Miranda and Gabrielle. Had to get to know them. She was weak. So weak. She wouldn't be weak anymore. She would do the right thing. For once in her life, she'd do the right thing.

It hurt. Why did it hurt so much? She had done it before. She had let Bianca go. Let her be with someone else. Someone who could love her the way Frankie couldn't. Someone who could say "I love you" without prompting. Who could say it all the time. Who didn't act weird when given a hug or shy away from affection. Someone who could be loved and give love in return.

Frankie smacked her head harder. She did this to everyone. She let everyone down. Maggie, Luke, Bianca.

Feeling trapped, Frankie tore at her suit jacket. She ripped it off and threw it. It landed with a smack against the floor, a crinkling noise joining in. Something poked out from the inside of it.

Confused, Frankie shivered at the onslaught of coldness. She crawled over to the jacket, shaking so hard she almost fell over. She pulled the object from the inside pocket.

It was a picture.

It was crinkled and creased, but she could still make out the happy smiling faces. The Christmas tree sparkled in the back. Miranda smiled adorably at the camera. Gabrielle was ecstatic. Bianca…Bianca was beside her, their bodies touching.

Frankie's eyes blurred with tears, and she wiped harshly at them. She held the picture as if it were crystal. Her hand smoothed at the creases, fingertips tracing each joyous face. She scrambled back to the wall, her back slamming into it. She cradled the picture, unable to take her eyes off it.

God, she loved them. She loved them more than anything.

They looked like a family.


	35. Chapter 35

AMCGL7: Glad it was worth the wait. Hopefully, this next update is worth more than the wait. (since the wait wasn't near as long.) Don't put this angst blame on me, I think you should direct it at someone who's actually causing it – say a certain doctor perhaps? I'm not doing anything. Mama Kane? Hmmm. Maybe. Diabolical? Me? Hehehe.

* * *

><p>The bellman lugged the baggage into the room and positioned the pieces in the living area. Bianca handed him a few dollars, and he thanked her as he exited, shutting the door gently behind him.<p>

They had rented two rooms. Bianca and the children would be in the larger one, while Joan was across the hall. The room had a spacious living area, bathroom, and two bedrooms. It was decorated elegantly, as most Pine Valley Inn rooms were. The bellman had opened the curtains before leaving, exposing the picturesque snowy town.

Miranda didn't see any of this as she dragged her feet over to the sofa. She climbed onto it and sat, legs swinging depressingly. The straps of her pink backpack gradually slipped from her slumped shoulders. Gabrielle followed after her, alternating between crawling and stumbling. The youngest child had a curious look on her face. Her wide eyes explored the unknown room. They dimmed when they landed on the obviously pouting Miranda. She clambered up next to her sister and snuggled into her side. Miranda barely peeked over at her, eyes firmly on her shoes.

Bianca stood in place, biting her lip at the twin frowns spreading across her children's faces. It hurt to see them like that. No parent ever wanted to see their children sad or upset. Inside, though, she knew their feelings were being reflected.

A buzz sounded, and Bianca inhaled sharply.

She had a text message.

Hoping it was from Frankie, she pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at the screen. They were wanted at Kendall and Zach's. Bianca let out the air she had been holding and bit her lip harder. Still no word from Frankie. She silently made a vow. She'd go through with this. She'd see her family and then go to DC.

It wasn't that she did not want to see her mother and sister. On the contrary, she had missed them immensely. With what was happening, though, she was counting down the seconds until she could be with Frankie again. Till she could find out what was really going on and help get back the woman she loved. Get back the woman who completed this picture and drove away the frowns and sadness.

Plastering a smile on her face, Bianca clapped her hands together, "Who wants to go see Auntie Kendall and Uncle Zach?"

Miranda shrugged. Gabrielle stared at her, not saying a word.

Bianca forced her smile to stay in place. She hated seeing her children like this. "Let's get going. Your grandma will be there soon, too." Erica more than likely knew the moment they entered the city limits.

Miranda slowly slid off the sofa. She trudged to her mother, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pecked the top of her head. "I love you, honey."

"Love you, too." Miranda mumbled.

Bianca gave her a squeeze before letting go and picking up Gabrielle. She hooked the child on a hip and grabbed Miranda's hand, leading them out of the room.

* * *

><p>The drive over to the house was short. There was no traffic, and the driver was familiar with the area. The ride was silent, however. Miranda alternated between staring at her shoes and out the window at the passing scenery. Gabrielle never opened her mouth, choosing to curl up in her safety seat. Bianca tried to cheer them up. She kept a smile on her face and chatted about how much fun they were going to have that evening.<p>

It became apparent no one believed her or was even thinking about going to Kendall and Zach's. As Miranda bent her head to once again look at her shoes, a soft sniffle echoed in the compartment. Bianca had to cover her mouth to hold in the pain.

The minute they arrived at the house, she carefully helped Gabrielle and Miranda out of the car. Miranda dutifully held onto her hand as she picked up Gabrielle and told the driver to expect her call for the ride back.

Bianca led them up to the front door, desperately wondering what she could do to take away the grief in her children. It was so obvious they loved Frankie. Why was the other woman acting like this? They were a family, damn it. They were a family.

Stopping at the closed door, Bianca crouched down so she was eye level with Miranda. Balancing Gabrielle in one arm, she had to reach out and cup the little girl's chin. She guided Miranda's eyes to meet hers, "Honey, it's going to be ok."

Miranda sniffled and shrugged.

"Miranda, I know things might be a little confusing right now…"

"You're sad." Miranda cut her off with a cry.

Bianca felt the air leave her, "Sweetie…"

Miranda rubbed her nose with a sniffle, "You're sad, and Frankie's gone."

Bianca pursed her lips, searching for something to say, "Frankie's not gone. She's just busy with work. And, I'm not sad, honey. You don't need to worry about that."

"Don't lie!" Miranda crossed her arms defiantly.

Gabrielle started at the shout, and Bianca rubbed her arm soothingly before reaching out toward Miranda, "I'm not lying. Everything will be ok." She would make it ok.

Miranda's bottom lip quivered and tears pooled in her eyes, "Does Frankie not love us anymore?"

Bianca froze at the broken question. She fought back against the hurt that filled her being at those words and the tiny voice they were said in, "Don't ever say that. Frankie loves you. You know that." She griped Miranda's shoulder and tugged her into a one arm hug, "We both love you and Gabby more than anything."

A lone tear trickled down a cherub cheek, "Is Frankie gonna leave?"

Bianca pulled Miranda in tighter and pinched her eyes shut, "No. No one is going to leave you ever again." Her children were never going though that again. Never.

Miranda rested her chin on her mother's shoulder. Bianca held her until she calmed down and the tremble streaking through her body ended. With one final kiss to the temple, Bianca stood up. "Let's see how your aunt and uncle are doing, ok? Then, we'll go back to DC and see Frankie."

"Ok." Miranda muttered.

Bianca knocked. Her hand slid down to rest on Miranda's upper back as they waited. A few seconds later, the door swung open.

"Welcome back!" a chorus of voices shouted merrily.

"What?" Bianca whispered, taken aback by the smiling faces.

"Welcome home, darling." Erica stepped up to her daughter, pulling the brunette in for a hug.

"Mom?"

"Surprise!" Erica laughed cheerfully. "We thought it would be nice to have a tiny welcome home soiree. It has been too long since you've been home."

"Welcome back, sweetie." Jack greeted next.

"Oh my, look how big she's gotten." Opal cooed at Gabrielle, the three huddling around the youngest Montgomery. Gabrielle shied away from the onslaught, burying her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

"Zach, look how big Gabrielle has gotten." Opal waved the man over.

With a hesitant smile, Zach ambled over to the group. One of his large hands touched the one year old's back. Gabrielle pushed further into her mother, seeking solace.

"She's a shy little thing, isn't she?" Opal asked.

Erica glanced up at Bianca, "She's a Kane woman, of course she isn't shy." She cooed at the child, but Gabrielle only hid more, "She is being very quiet."

"She should be talking by now, shouldn't she?" Zach asked.

"Oh dear, there's nothing wrong with her, is there?" gasped Erica.

"Nothing wrong with Gabby." Miranda muttered, protective of her sister.

"Gabby is perfect. She is just quiet." Bianca unconsciously shielded the girl from the onlookers.

"Are you sure, honey? Have you spoken to a doctor?" Erica questioned.

Bianca rolled her eyes. Of course, she had spoken with a doctor. Gabrielle was fine. She was just a little quiet. Miranda, Frankie, and she had accepted that and supported the girl.

"Maybe we should stop badgering the girl and let them enter the house before we bombard Bianca with questions." Kendall's crisp clear voice cut through the conversations. She approached the rest of the adults, her eyes ticking between the three newcomers. They settled on Miranda, "Hey Mimo, how are you?"

"Hi Auntie Kendall." Miranda replied.

Kendall noticed the down tone, but didn't comment. Instead, she faced her younger sister, "Hi Binks."

"Hi Kendall." Bianca cautiously greeted. The last time they had seen each other, it had been on good terms, but she still sensed their relationship was on uneven ground.

"Welcome back." Kendall paused then gave her a hug. Bianca hugged her back, relishing in her sibling's presence.

"How long are you staying for? I hope it's longer than last time, and where's Reese?" Erica spoke up.

As they broke their hug, Bianca and Kendall watched as Miranda huffed and stormed away. Kendall shot a raised eyebrow at Bianca, who could only answer with sad brown orbs.

"Here, let Zach take Gabrielle, and we can talk. Dinner should be arriving soon." Erica directed.

Zach reached for Gabrielle, but pulled back as the girl attempted to crawl away. Bianca adjusted her hold and stepped back from the man, "That's ok. I've got her." She really wanted to go after Miranda. Well, she wanted to grab her children and race back to DC, get Frankie over whatever was going on, and be a family again.

"Why don't you go sit down? I'll find Mimo. She's probably hanging out with Spike and Ian." Kendall read her mind.

Bianca gave her a grateful look, "Thank you."

Kendall nodded, an expectant look on her face as she left. She knew something was up, and she wanted to know what.

Bianca walked over to the couch and sat down, positioning Gabrielle in her lap. Gabby leaned fully against the warm body behind her, peering out at the adults. Jack, Zach, Opal, and Erica crowded around in chairs and the couch. Erica sat at Bianca's side, immediately taking over the conversation and rattling off question after question.

"What was with Miranda? Why did she run off like that?"

"She's tired. It was a long trip up." She couldn't say it was because Frankie was acting like a jerk. One, she would never admit that to Erica Kane. The woman hated Frankie like the plague when they were together before. Two, for all Pine Valley knew, Frankie Stone was dead and buried. She was not having that conversation, especially at that moment.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with Reese?" Erica slyly asked, gaze zeroed in on the tall brunette.

Kendall entered the living room with Miranda, catching the question as she herded the girl over to the couch. Bianca's first-born had been in the kitchen, slouched on a chair, head in her hands. No matter how much she coaxed, though, Miranda wouldn't tell her what was wrong. All she got was something about stupid work and going back to DC.

Miranda sat at her mother's feet, arms crossed and features frowning. Jack attempted to greet her, but she only shrugged.

"Why isn't Reese here? She is always welcome, you know." Erica continued, sensing she was onto something.

"Reese is still in France." In jail.

"Is she busy with the firm? She should take time to be with you when you travel this far." Erica tutted.

Bianca smiled thinly.

"There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"Erica, we should be welcoming Bianca home, not interrogating her." Jack's calm voice spoke.

"I am welcoming her home, Jack. I am just concerned. Reese is not here, and those magazines did not show Reese with her family. It is only natural for one to wonder what is going on."

"Not her family." Miranda mumbled.

"What was that?" Erica leaned closer to her.

"Mom, maybe you should let them breathe." Kendall admonished.

"What am I doing that is so wrong? Reese and Bianca are married. They had a beautiful daughter together, and she is Miranda's other mother."

"Reese is not my mom!" Miranda spoke loudly.

"What?" Erica's eyes widened, stunned by the sudden retort.

Bianca sighed, "Stop, mom."

"What does she mean?"

Bianca took a deep breath, "Reese and I are no longer together."

"You broke up?" Erica gasped, a hand going to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Bianca. Are you alright?" Jack offered her a condoling look.

"You and Reese are done?" Kendall shook her head in disbelief. She had not seen that one coming. Bianca had acted like they were soul mates that couldn't and shouldn't be without each other last time they were in Pine Valley.

"We have been for awhile. She is not a part of our lives anymore." Bianca said with a tinge of finality.

"Why? You were going to work on things. Did she do something? Did she cheat?" Erica spouted off.

Do something? You have no idea. "We wanted different things." Like Miranda being alive.

"I knew that she was trouble the minute I saw her. I knew she wasn't good enough for you." Erica was furious. "I'll take care of her."

"Let it go, mom." It was already being taken care of.

Erica studied her, "Taken care of? Have you…have you met someone else?" Bianca did not seem completely dismantled by this revelation.

Bianca's face flickered.

"Mimo, you were in Washington DC?" Kendall asked loudly. Jack joined in, giving Bianca a reprieve from the brewing storm, "Yes Miranda; that must be exciting."

Miranda shrugged, "I guess."

"What did you do? Did you see any monuments?" Kendall kept the conversation going as Erica opened her mouth. She might have had issues with her sister, but she still loved Bianca, and she loved Miranda. Gabrielle…she was working on. It hurt knowing her husband was the donor, but she was working on it. Erica Kane was gearing up for the Spanish inquisition, and the small family was in no shape to deal with that. It was plainly obvious they were going through something. She had first hand experience on how brutal an Erica Kane inquisition could be. So, she'd stall as long as possible.

"Yeah."

"What did you see? Anything exciting? What did you see first?"

Miranda scrunched up her face in thought, "There was this place where this guy died."

"Ford's Theatre?" guessed Jack.

"Yeah, that." Miranda nodded. "Maggie says it's an important place, but it was kinda boring."

"MAGGIE?" Erica screeched. "Did she say Maggie?"

Movement and chatter stopped.

Erica was breathing hard, "Do not tell me Maggie Stone is back in your life."

"Mom, it's not like that." Bianca held onto a frightened Gabrielle. The sudden shout and menacing tone had the girl grasping for a way out.

"You let that slut back in? You're back with her?" Erica jumped to her feet.

"Let's calm down." Jack spoke lowly, but Erica flipped her hair. "Jack, did you hear? She is back with Maggie. You know, the woman who cheated on her and broke her heart."

"I'm not back together with Maggie." Bianca cuddled Gabby close.

"That girl cheated on you, Bianca. She slept with someone else. You saw them together!"

"Your momma's right, Bianca." Opal backed up her best friend.

"I know what she did. We are not together." Bianca ground out. How did this get so bad so quickly?

Miranda watched the exchange, covering her ears as the voices grew in volume. Her grandmother was soon screaming about cheaters and her mommy's heart being broken. Her mommy yelled back, saying she wasn't with Maggie. That her heart was fine. Grandma wouldn't stop.

She tried to get them to stop. No one yells at Mommy. No one makes Mommy sad. Everyone was yelling, though. All of them. She shouted at them to stop, but no one paid attention. Gabby was crying, and they all kept yelling at her mommy.

On her hands and knees, Miranda crawled away from the crowd, hooking her mother's purse strap around her arm on the way. She pulled and pulled until she and the purse were in the kitchen. Safely hidden underneath the table, she knocked the purse over. The entire contents scattered across the cold floor.

She grabbed the cell phone.

Frankie told her to call when she or anyone else was in trouble. Frankie could fix it. Frankie would make them stop.

She jabbed at the buttons until Frankie's number appeared on the screen. She hit the green button and held the phone to her ear.

It rang and rang.

"Please." Miranda whimpered, the voices in the other room escalating even more.

"Bianca?"

Miranda squinted. Frankie sounded funny. Her voice was all scratchy and it sounded like she was choking.

"Baby?"

"F-Frankie?" Miranda winced as she heard her Grandma screech again.

"Miranda?" Frankie lifted her head. She was hunched over in the darkened corner of her house, mentally forcing her body to stay, to not go after what she wanted more than anything.

"Frankie," Miranda began to cry, all of the emotions from the past few days catching up with her.

"Miranda, what's going on? Are you hurt? Where's your mom?" Frankie scrambled to her feet. She wiped at her face. Fear threatened the edges of her mind, but her training kept her calm.

"Frankie!" Miranda clutched the phone as tight as she could.

"Kid, tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?" Frankie flung her suit jacket on, leaning against the wall for support.

"M-Mommy…a-and G-Gabby…"

"Are they hurt?" Frankie stumbled into her bedroom.

"T-They're yelling, and Gabby's crying." Miranda sobbed. "Frankie!"

Frankie slammed into the closet, hand blindly feeling around for the concealed safe. Hitting the dial, she automatically spun to the correct numbers and flung the door open. "It's alright, Miranda. It's going to be alright." She pulled out a small handgun and belt holster.

"Help." Miranda choked out, "Need you here."

"I'll be there soon." She ran out of the room and barely snagged her coat and keys before bursting outside and to her car. "I'll be there soon, ok?"

"Hurry."

She rammed the car into gear. The tires spun wildly as she careened down the street. "I am."

"Frankie…"

Fuck it. "It's going to be ok. You're going to be alright." She turned onto the road heading north to Pennsylvania.

"Love you."

Frankie pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor.


	36. Chapter 36

Kutee: You've been waiting on the PV crowd for a while. It's about time they showed up! What Erica will say about Frankie? Won't she welcome her with open arms and be gloriously happy that the other Stone is alive? Maybe? Possibly? Just a little? Hmmm…perhaps she won't even find out. Who knows?

Note: As promised to be lovely twitter followers - Germany beat Portugal in the Euro Cup and thus there is an update! Enjoy! (And follow me on twitter if you're not already. You get the latest news on my fics, and hear awesome daily messages from me. How cool is that? Very cool, if you ask me.)

* * *

><p>Bianca silently shut off the light and closed the door to the bedroom the children were sharing that evening. She shuffled over to the sofa in the living area and sat down, exhaustion consuming her.<p>

Dinner had been brutal. Once her mother learned she was no longer with Reese, her curiosity had grown. Once she heard the name Maggie fall from Miranda's lips, she was unstoppable. Where there had been sympathy before was replaced with disappointment and orders. Maggie had cheated on Bianca. Maggie had broken Bianca's heart. Maggie was the villain.

No one listened as she desperately tried to tell them she was not with Maggie. Yes, Maggie was back in her and Miranda's lives, but not in that way. Maggie was with Ally, a nice girl. Erica wouldn't listen, though. She went on and on, Opal and Jack joining in when appropriate. Kendall had even made a remark or two, but mostly stayed quiet, a strange look in her eyes. Like she had heard what Bianca was saying.

Bianca dropped her head in her hands. Everything was so mixed up. Miranda and Gabrielle had both been deeply affected by the fight. Gabrielle had clammed up, only opening her mouth to emit a sob. Miranda had hidden in the kitchen. Bianca fought with her family until it became apparent nothing was going to be resolved. Then, she stormed around the home, searching for Miranda. Spotting the girl under a table, she scooped up the shaking child and swept out of the house, ignoring the voices shouting after her.

The tall brunette bit her lip and chewed on the soft skin. She needed to talk to Frankie. They needed to talk so badly it hurt. It hurt inside. The minute she left Zach and Kendall's, she had sought out her phone, wanting to hear the calming tone. Frankie could always calm her down and make it seem as if everything would be ok. That they could face anything together.

Now, Frankie was far away, both mentally and physically. It broke her heart to hear Miranda asking if Frankie was leaving. She felt so helpless seeing the sadness on her children's faces, in their eyes. They had both become so attached to the agent, just like their mother. Bianca had been so certain Frankie felt the same. No, she was still certain.

It was hard, though. So hard.

A rapid knock on the door startled Bianca out of her thoughts. Her brows knit together in confusion. Who could that be? Joan was in for the night. Oh no, she hoped it wasn't her mother.

The knocks grew louder, and Bianca jumped to her feet. The person was going to wake Miranda and Gabby. She strode over to the door and pulled it open, peering out.

Frankie pushed past her, wild eyes scanning the room.

"Frankie?" Bianca gasped, frozen in place. Frankie was there.

Frankie walked around the room, checking behind furniture. Her hand hovered over her hip, and Bianca noticed the slight bulge on her right side. Frankie was there. Frankie had a gun.

"Frankie, what's going on?" Bianca shook her head and moved to close the door.

"Where are the kids?" Frankie asked, flipping the light on in Bianca's bedroom.

"In their room, why? What's going on?" Bianca stepped up to her side.

Frankie swung around her and opened the other door to be greeted by two slumbering children. She walked up to the crib first to see Gabrielle tangled in her blanket. Making sure not to wake her, she fixed the blanket and covered her completely. Miranda was next. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders after checking her for injuries. Certain the kids were fine and no one was hiding in the room, she strode out.

"Frankie, stop. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Bianca grabbed her shoulders.

"You tell me." She had broken every speed limit known to man, outdrove a state trooper, and ran more than one red light before even hitting town. She had run around the small city, using every means she could to track down Bianca and the kids. The teenager at the front desk had nearly fainted when Frankie flashed her badge and gun.

Bianca stared at her. Frankie was breathing heavily and there was a sense of frantic fear in her brown orbs. "Tell you what?"

"I don't know, Bianca. Tell me why Miranda calls me up crying that you guys are in trouble." Frankie gestured. She felt like she was going insane on the drive up. Hearing that little girl crying, all she could imagine was the people she loved being hurt. She could see them covered in blood, being attacked. She wasn't there to stop it. She had prayed that she wasn't too late. Asked God and whoever else was listening to let them be ok.

"Miranda called you?" Hiding under the table, the spilled contents of her purse, it all made sense.

"Yeah, she called me. What's going on? Are you hurt?" Hands started trailing up and down Bianca's sides, feeling for any wounds.

Bianca shut her eyes for a moment at the worried touches. "I'm ok. We're ok."

"It didn't sound like it." Frankie ran her eyes over the body so close to her own. "She was crying and saying you needed help. She…your eyes are red. You…you're upset."

Bianca captured the calloused hands in her own and brought them up to her face. The palms cupped her cheeks gently, "It's ok. I was just with my mother. She learned about Reese and Maggie, and she wasn't happy." She offered the anxious woman a soft calming smile, "You know how she can be."

Frankie blinked rapidly, trying to process what she was being told, "You…she…"

"We're ok. We are ok, Frankie." Bianca spoke clearly, looking into her eyes.

They were ok. It was a false alarm. They didn't need her. Without a word, Frankie pulled her hands away from Bianca, but the younger woman tightened her hold.

"Don't." Bianca whispered.

"I should go."

"No, stay,"

Frankie brushed her thumb across a pale cheek, "You're ok."

"Not without you."

Frankie swallowed hard at that. It couldn't be true. Bianca didn't know; she didn't understand. She jerked back with as much force as she could muster. Swiftly, she spun around and sped toward the door.

"No! You are not leaving me again." Bianca chased after her. As Frankie's hand grasped the doorknob, she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. "You are not going."

Frankie exhaled sharply. "Let go, Bianca."

"No, do you hear me? I'm not letting you walk through that door." They were going to talk about this. They were going to fix this.

"It's not your decision."

Bianca pressed a kiss to the back of her head, "No, it's our decision."

"You don't understand." She willed herself to stay strong.

"Help me. Help me understand, baby." She kissed the back of her neck.

Frankie held in a shudder and leaned forward, resting her forehead against the door. She never should have come, never should have answered that phone. She could still be in DC, away from temptation. Away from what she wanted, what she couldn't have.

"I know something's bothering you. I know you." Bianca molded their frames together.

"There's nothing…"

"Don't lie to me. Please, don't lie to me. Not anymore."

"Bianca…"

Bianca carefully turned Frankie so the agent's back lightly tapped the door. She folded her hands around her face, "Talk to me."

Frankie averted her eyes and didn't say a word. She had to stay strong. If she didn't, Bianca would suffer. The kids would suffer.

Bianca pressed their foreheads together, their noses bumping softly. Her voice broke, "Why won't you open up to me? Why won't you let me in?" She dropped a hand to rest over Frankie's heart.

"You are." You are the only one.

"No, I'm not. You hide from me, from us."

"No, you don't understand."

"You're pushing me away. You're hurting me so much. I know you're hurting, too. Do you hate me? Is that why you don't want to be with me?"

Frankie shook her head, tears glistening on her eyelashes, "God no, baby. I could never hate you. I…I love you. More than life itself. I would do anything for you."

"Then let me in." Bianca tapped Frankie's chest, "Talk with me. Don't hide."

Frankie laid her hand over Bianca's, "Bianca'la."

"I feel like I'm losing you." Bianca sobbed quietly, her emotions taking over. "I can't lose you."

Unable to take the feelings crashing over her, Frankie brought the hand up to her mouth and kissed the smooth skin, "You'll never lose me. I'm yours. I've always been yours."

Tears fell from Bianca's eyes, "Show me. Be with me."

Frankie trembled as hot breath blew over her cheeks and lips. Her breathing quivered. Their bodies pressed together. One hand fell to cup Bianca's hip while the other swept across a wet jaw. Hands held her face, and she could feel Bianca getting closer and closer.

Soft lips tenderly brushed against hers, and she felt everything drop away. The world disappeared and all that was left was her and Bianca.

Bianca trembled at the kiss. Frankie pressed further against her, hands and fingers tightening as their lips slid together. It felt so damn good. Their tongues touched, and a moan purred in the back of Bianca's throat.

Frankie whipped back at the sound, her eyes snapping open violently. She gasped for air. What was she doing? She couldn't do this to Bianca. She was so stupid. So weak.

"Frankie?" Bianca reached out for her, but Frankie ducked away. The agent stumbled to the opposite side of the room. The look on her face scared Bianca, "Sweetheart?"

Frankie battled for control. Unstable hands wiped at her face and ran through her hair. She couldn't give in. She loved Bianca too much to do that to her. To hurt her. Bianca deserved so much more.

"Franks?" Bianca cautiously approached her.

"Stop! Don't…just stay there." Frankie pointed at her. She had slipped up. She had been so scared from that phone call that she let her guard down. Being in those arms had lowered her defenses.

"What's wrong? Talk to me, baby." Bianca begged, frightened.

Frankie balled up a fist and shoved it against her mouth, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry for." Bianca took another step toward her.

"I shouldn't have…I'm not doing this." Frankie breathed in deeply. "I have to go."

With Frankie's first step, Bianca leapt forward. She crashed into Frankie. They tumbled onto the couch, Bianca on top. Frankie flailed her arms, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I love you! That's what's wrong with me." Bianca captured her arms and held them down, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Frankie's jaw clenched. Every declaration was like a shot against her ever weakening walls, and Bianca knew it.

"I love you." Bianca kissed her temple. "I love you." Her jaw. "I love you." Her ear.

"You can't." Frankie breathed out, unable to stop herself. She mentally cursed herself for speaking.

Bianca felt her heart stop. "I do."

"No." Frankie struggled again.

Bianca easily countered the half-hearted attempts. "Why?"

Frankie moved her head. She couldn't look into those caring eyes.

"Sweetheart." Bianca wound a hand around her cheek and guided Frankie's eyes to meet hers.

The second their eyes connected, Frankie was done. Her trembling walls broke, "I'll hurt you."

Bianca trailed the pad of her thumb over a cheekbone, "What?"

Frankie gulped, "I'll hurt you. You and the kids. I will, I know I will."

Where was this coming from? "You would never hurt us."

"I will. I can't help it. I-I'm not a good person, Bianca."

"Who told you that?" Bianca gazed into brown eyes that reminded her so much of the unsure girl she had glimpsed when she was seventeen. "It's not true. You know it's not true."

"It is."

Bianca traced the curve of Frankie's neck, "You know it's not. You know it, Frankie. Whatever is happening, whatever people are telling you, you know deep down who you are. You know. And, that person who you know you are is the person I love. You are smart and funny and brave. You can be so gentle. You love the kids unconditionally. The way you look at me is breathtaking."

Frankie shook her head.

"You are so beautiful, Frankie. Inside and out. You think you're a bad person? A bad person wouldn't take a bullet for a child. A bad person wouldn't drop everything so they can read a bedtime story. They don't touch someone the way you touch me, with so much love. I love you, Frankie. I love you because I know you. The person I know is the same one you know you are."

Frankie's chin quivered. "I'm just like him."

"Who?"

"Just like him. I'll hurt you, hit you. Hit the kids. I-I have p-problems."

"Don't say that. You would never hit us." Bianca said.

"I get angry, lose my temper."

"You would never hurt us. You love us."

"I can't be trusted."

"Frankie, you know that's not true. I would never be with someone like that." Bianca kissed her chin. "Miranda and Gabby would never love someone like that. They love you. They trust you. Miranda called you because she knew you would never hurt her."

"The things I've done…seen…"

"You saved my life. You saved the kids' lives."

"You deserve better."

"You're the best there is for me." Bianca sniffled. "I want you. I love you. Do you love me?"

"Yes." Frankie murmured.

"Then, you'll never hurt me."

Bianca pressed one more kiss to her temple and stood up. She held out a hand to Frankie. Frankie stared at it. It couldn't be that easy.

"Trust me, and let me trust you."

Their hands joined, and Bianca tugged Frankie to her feet. Wordlessly she led the agent to the empty bedroom. As the door closed behind them, the only light came through the window, pale moonlight casting a glow over the room. Bianca pulled Frankie to stand at the end of the bed. She pushed the thick black coat off Frankie's shoulders.

"Bianca…"

"Shhh." quieted Bianca. Next off was the suit jacket. She tossed the clothing to the side. Carefully, she unclipped the gun holster from Frankie's hip. She placed it on the dresser.

Frankie held her breath as nimble fingers slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. Her eyes slipped closed as Bianca's mouth connected with her own in long languid kisses. Her tense muscles relaxed inch by inch with each swipe of the tongue and touch of the lips.

Bianca undressed the woman. As the last article of clothing left the warm body, she straightened from her kneeling position. Her fingers wrapped around Frankie's and she brought her hands up to the hem of her shirt. Together, they lifted it up and over her head. With Bianca's guidance, Frankie undressed her. Bianca nibbled at her ear and jaw while the barriers were removed.

Completely bare, Bianca kissed her cheek and sat down on the edge of the bed. She positioned Frankie's arms on either side of her, palms flat against the comforter. Frankie bent at the waist, voice shaking, "Bianca…"

"You can't hurt me." Bianca ran a hand down her face and throat. She tilted her head and kissed her.

Frankie kissed her back, willingly following as Bianca gradually fell backward. Their lips stayed connected as Bianca unhurriedly crawled up the bed until her head met the pillows. Frankie's hands slid up beside her, never touching.

Sucking on Frankie's bottom lip, Bianca guided the tan hands across her belly and up to her chest. Frankie broke the kiss as her hands came into contact with her breasts. They automatically molded to the mounds.

"You would never hurt me." Bianca whispered in her ear. She arched into the touch. "These hands would never hurt me."

Frankie gasped as hard nipples pushed into her palms. She began to massage the skin. At Bianca's increased breathing, she bent her head and kissed the valley between her hands. Her lips swept up, kissing and suckling the tender flesh.

"I love you." Bianca moaned as teeth scraped behind her ear. Her hands ran over Frankie's back.

Frankie's breath caught, "I love you, too."

Bianca kissed her shoulder, "You feel so good. God, your hands feel so good." She turned her head and captured Frankie's mouth in a searing kiss.

Frankie's hands swooped up to tangle in long dark locks as Bianca's dropped to Frankie's lower back, pushing their bodies even closer. Frankie kissed her harder, letting go more and more.

As their lips tore apart, both gasping for air, Bianca's hips bucked up, "I need you. I need you so much."

Frankie's eyes opened. Sensing the hesitation, Bianca traced the edge of her ear, "I love you. You won't hurt me."

Their eyes locked and Frankie felt the trust and love in the shared gaze. Smashing their lips together for a quick kiss, she nestled between long legs. Fingertips trickled down a tone belly, tickling a strong hip. When she felt wet heat, her eyes ticked up to look at Bianca.

Bianca's head was thrown back, her hair spread out across the pillows like a halo. Hooded glazed eyes peeked at her. "You won't hurt me."

"No, I won't." Frankie mumbled, promising it, believing it. "I love you."

"I love you."

Two fingers dipped inside. A gentle whimper sounded. Frankie held still, overwhelmed. Bianca was giving herself fully to her. She trusted her completely. How could Frankie let this go? How could she hurt her?

"It's ok, baby. We're ok." Bianca soothed. "We're going to be ok."

"I'm so messed up." Frankie choked out, any sense of composure falling at that heartfelt voice.

"Frankie, honey, look at me."

Frankie's face began to crumple, "I can't…you…there's so much in my head. I messed up so much." She touched Bianca's face, "I keep hurting you. No matter what I do. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She pulled out of Bianca and scrambled away. Her legs swung over the side of the bed, and she folded over, head falling into her hands.

The bed shifted as Bianca crawled over to her. Frankie glanced over her shoulder, vision blurred by tears, "Why can't I do the right thing? Why aren't I strong enough?"

"You are strong enough. You are so strong, Frankie." Bianca embraced her. "You don't have to be. Not with me."

"I'm not right for you. You…you should be with someone better. Someone who can love you the right way. Who's not a screw-up."

"I am. You're not a screw-up, Frankie. You love me. You love me the way I've always dreamed of."

"You don't understand."

"Help me understand."

"Then what?" Frankie looked so lost.

"Then we become us again."

Frankie wanted that so badly, but there was so much in her head. So much pointing at her being bad.

Bianca nuzzled her hair, "Why shouldn't I be with you?

"I'll hit you."

"You would never hit me." Bianca edged around her to search her eyes, "Why would you ever think that?"

"I'm just like my dad. I've got his temper and…"

"You are not your parents, Frankie!" Bianca spoke firmly. "You are nothing like them."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I've seen you with Miranda and Gabby. You would give your life for them."

Frankie blinked hard, "I'm an addict."

"You got clean."

"I've killed people."

"To protect others." Bianca stroked her arm. "You kill bad guys to protect people."

"I've broken the law."

"Because you had to."

"It's not that simple." was sighed.

"Yes, it is." Bianca tangled their hands together.

Frankie desperately tried to process this. Everyone said differently. But, Bianca wasn't lying to her. Bianca believed what she was saying. Frankie trusted Bianca, more than anyone.

"Let me in your heart."

"You are." Frankie mumbled. "You're the only one I've ever let in."

"What is your heart saying?"

"That I believe you. I love you." quietly admitted Frankie.

The agent slowly turned, lips seeking Bianca's. Their mouths met, and Frankie could feel it. The trust, the love, the faith in her. It washed over her and ran through her veins. Their tears mixed together, and their bond strengthened. Tears slipped faster down Bianca's cheeks as she felt it.

"I love you." murmured Frankie.

"I love you."

"I'll never hurt you." she vowed.

"I know. I'll never hurt you." was gasped in reply.

"I'll be better."

"No." Bianca nipped her bottom lip. "Just be you. That's all I want."

Bianca kissed her again and again, driving away the voices lurking inside, their criticisms leaving with each touch. "Make love with me."

"Always."


	37. Chapter 37

Kutee: I think saying you're happy is enough for now. But, if you'd like to embellish on that, you're more than welcome to. :)

Note: Everyone still liking this story?

* * *

><p>Bianca stirred, slowly waking up from blissful sleep. Her dreams drifted away, dissipating into a blur of color. She stretched her back, senses steadily coming to. It was early, that much she knew. Her body felt exhausted, like she could sleep forever. Like she never wanted to leave where she was. The pillow was soft beneath her head and solid warmth pressed fully against her front.<p>

Becoming more and more aware, she sleepily tugged the warmth closer. Rustling and quiet mumbling accompanied the movement. Eyes closed, she burrowed further against it. Her nose nuzzled silky hair and smooth skin.

Bianca's lips curled up. Her eyes blinked open. Her smile grew. Frankie was curled up in her arms fast asleep.

The night before had been intense, to say the least. Erica had been on a rampage. When she became free from that episode, Frankie had shown up confused and on edge. That had erupted into words and actions that finally led to where they were now. What Frankie had said worried Bianca, more than she could describe. There was so much self-doubt in the agent, so much that Bianca knew wasn't true.

They had made love till their eyes slipped closed with sleep. They spoke silently to each other, touches working to show who they were. To show Frankie that she was trustworthy and worth it. Their tears mixed and their bodies met as their love enveloped them, souls blending together and becoming stronger.

Bianca brushed her lips gently to the back of a toned shoulder. She tightened her arms around the slumbering form, a hand flattening on a lean belly. Her thumb stroked tiny circles on the skin.

The body shifted, and Bianca felt Frankie carefully wake up. Her mouth slid up to press a kiss to the side of her neck, "Good morning."

"Mornin'." mumbled Frankie tiredly, unconsciously tilting her head. Half-awake, a hand dropped down to cover Bianca's, their fingers tangling together on her stomach.

"Sleep well?" Bianca's fingers trickled downward.

"I" Frankie's breath hitched as questing fingers tickled her inner thigh "always sleep well with you."

Bianca sighed, charmed at the admission. Hands joined, they both quietly gasped as they came into contact with liquid heat. Frankie bit her lip and groaned at the sensation.

"Not get enough last night?" Frankie's hips pushed down.

"I can never get enough of you."

"Good…good to know." Frankie muttered as a finger dipped inside. "Jeez, babe."

"Ok?" Bianca added a second finger.

A moan was her response. Frankie shuddered and breathed harder with each thrust. Bianca peppered kisses along her neck and upper back.

"I love you. I love you so much." Bianca repeated in her ear.

"I…I…" Frankie panted, pressure building.

"What, baby?" Bianca slid over her side.

Frankie dropped her shoulder, slipping underneath the younger woman. Bianca hovered over her, love-filled eyes gazing down at her. Frankie grasped the back of her head and pulled her down for a deep kiss.

"I need you. I need you so much." Frankie fought to keep her eyes open, brown orbs locked on each other.

"I need you, too." Bianca murmured, cupping her lover's cheek.

"I love you." clear open eyes revealing everything. "You…know that…right?"

"I know, honey. I've always known." Bianca curled her fingers inside.

Frankie's eyes slammed shut, colors and sounds swirling together as waves of pure pleasure poured through her. Bianca kissed her face, whispering her love for the woman. Frankie clung to her, an island in the abyss of flashing images and noise.

As the last wave rolled through her, Frankie pulled Bianca into another kiss. Bianca returned it with equal fervor. Breaking apart for air, they rested their foreheads together. They breathed each other in, calming down. Bianca trailed a finger across a damp cheek, down a tan neck and over a heaving chest. The tip traced the raised scar near Frankie's heart.

"You have such beautiful eyes." Bianca spoke as Frankie glimpsed up at her.

"Thought I was supposed to be the sweet talker." she joked lightly.

Bianca smiled, "Are you ok?"

Frankie's eyes dimmed, "I should ask you that."

Bianca's lips turned down as her girlfriend turned her face away. "Hey." she nudged Frankie.

Frankie grit her teeth, "I never should have…"

"Stop, talk to me. Remember, we're talking with each other now. No more secrets."

Frankie inhaled deeply and looked at her, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"I was so stupid. I didn't know what to do…I don't know what to do. I-I don't know what I'm doing."

Bianca kissed her chin, knowing that had been difficult to admit. "What do you want?"

"You happy."

Bianca's face softened, "I am happy. You make me so happy, Frankie."

Frankie shook her head, "I hurt you. I made you cry, made the kids cry."

"That wasn't you. The woman I love, the person you really are, doesn't hurt me. She can be stubborn and sarcastic, but she never hurts me."

"But I could…"

"Could what?"

Frankie raised a hand and rubbed at her eyes.

"Could what, Frankie? Could turn into your dad?" Bianca captured the hand in her own, using them both to caress Frankie's cheek. "You are nothing like your parents. Nothing. You would never hurt Miranda or Gabrielle. You love them so much; I can see it. You can barely raise your voice to them. Baby, I am so sorry he was so horrible to you, but…god…you could never do that. You are so much better than he ever was."

She rested her other hand over Frankie's heart. "You think you're not trustworthy? A bad person? Everyone trusts you. I trust you. The kids trust you. Michaels and Jones trust you. They believe in you, believe you are a great person."

"I'm gonna lose my job."

"Did Michaels tell you that?' Bianca demanded. Frankie's look told her no. "Did he tell you your job is gone? Until he tells you, you still have a job. And even if you do lose it, there is so much you can do, Frankie."

"My temper…"

"Yeah, you have a temper. So what? You can control it. You do control it."

"When you're with me…"

"My dreams come true. You're all I've ever wanted, sweetheart. Being with you is the best thing in the world."

"It's not that easy." She wanted to believe it was so badly.

"Yes, it is. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters." Bianca lowered her lips to Frankie's. She kissed her long and slow, putting all her love into it. Frankie responded, giving and taking equally. Bianca gently broke the kiss, her voice a ghost on her lover's skin, "Do you feel that? That's us. That's why we're together."

God, she could feel it. She could always feel it. Frankie chewed on her lip, unable to argue. She had acted so stupidly, but Bianca kept chipping away. "Why do you put up with me?"

Bianca smirked, "The sex is amazing."

Frankie burst out laughing, half choked with tears.

Bianca joined in, their laughter echoing in the room. Frankie fought for air, "Did you…seriously just…say that?" Man, she loved this woman.

Bianca shrugged. "Guess I've been spending too much time with someone." It felt so amazing to hear that laugh.

"Yeah, too much tv is harmful. You should really spend more time with me."

"Oh? What would we do?"

"Make cookies?"

Bianca lightly smacked Frankie's shoulder. "Not in my kitchen.

Chuckling, Frankie grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips. Seriousness entered her gaze, "I love you. Don't forget that."

"Never." Bianca promised.

The sharp creak of a door had them both pausing. They craned their necks to look at the door. A small shadow peeked in through the crack.

Acting quickly, Bianca sprung off Frankie and rolled to the other side. Frankie reached over the side of the bed, searching for her clothes. As the door squeaked open further, she subtly pulled on her shirt, rapidly buttoning it up.

"Here." was harshly whispered as her pants smacked into her face.

"Thanks, dear." Frankie deadpanned, pulling them on.

The door swung open, revealing Miranda. She was dressed in her yellow spongebob pajamas, feet bare. She stared at the bed, seeing her mommy on her side, back to the door. Creeping toward the bed, she held her breath. She had heard voices. She knew she had.

Her mouth dropped open and she excitedly jumped in place as her eyes landed on a second lump on the bed. She bolted over to the bed with a delighted squeal. "FRANKIE!"

Miranda launched onto the bed, crawling as fast as she could toward the lump. "Frankie! You're here!"

Inches from the body, two arms snaked out and snatched her. Miranda yelped as she was pulled into Frankie's side. Mirthful eyes peeked down at her, "Hey, kid."

"Frankie!" Miranda laughed and squirmed as hands tickled her. "You came."

"Course I did, you called."

Miranda batted at her hands, "Tickles, stop."

"Nu-uh, I like tickling you."

"No." Miranda wiggled. She broke free from the hands and clambered on top of the short brunette.

Frankie's breath caught in her throat as Miranda laid her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck. The little girl maneuvered Frankie's arms around her in a hug.

Frankie blinked, the fact hitting her. She was going to leave this. This was what she would have given up.

Bianca watched them, eyes shimmering.

"Frankie, we gotsta talk." Miranda stage whispered.

"Yeah? Seems to be a pattern." Frankie swallowed against the lump forming in her throat.

Miranda poked her chest, "You was gone and Mommy was sad. No more, ok? 'member, Mommy can't be sad. It's a rule."

"Right." Frankie nodded, swiping at her eye.

Miranda dug her hands into Frankie's chest and pushed up so she loomed over the woman, "Are you gonna go?"

Frankie squinted, "Go?"

Miranda nodded sadly, "Like Maggie and Reese and Zoe. 'Cause I don't want ya to. Don't go, please. I promise to be good."

A tear leaked from the corner of her eye at what the little girl was saying, "No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, kiddo. I promise."

Miranda sniffled and tucked her head under Frankie's chin. The agent glanced over to see Bianca watching them, tears on her face. Frankie wrapped an arm fully around Miranda, hugging her near. The other reached out to Bianca, who wrapped her hand in Frankie's. She slid over and snuggled against Frankie, an arm joining the agent's around Miranda.

"Love you, Frankie." Miranda said.

"I love you, too" Frankie breathed out.

* * *

><p>Frankie walked out of the bedroom, a grinning Gabrielle in her arms. Miranda was on the sofa. She had found a map someone left in one of the dresser drawers and was scoping out the best way to get to DC.<p>

As she turned to glance at Bianca entering the hotel suite, Frankie swiftly turned the map right side up.

"We're all checked out, and the car will be ready in a few minutes." Bianca announced, stepping up to Frankie. She pecked the woman on the lips and took Gabrielle from her.

"Mommy." Gabby wrapped around her mother.

"Aww, I thought we could stick around…see how long this suit lasts." Frankie mock pouted.

"As good as you look in it, two days is enough."

"I thought the scruffy rumpled look was in." Frankie plopped down next to Miranda.

"I thought…damn it." she forgot to call the Miranda Center.

"Mommy swore." Miranda didn't look up from the map.

"Such bad language. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Frankie tsked with a smirk.

Bianca stepped up to her and bent down whispering, "I'll kiss you with that mouth."

"I love when you talk dirty to me." Frankie winked.

Bianca pressed a kiss to her cheek, "We still have to talk about stuff. About Maggie and everything." About when you saw us and left for eight years. About how there's still that shimmer of uncertainty in your gaze.

Frankie nodded reluctantly, "I know."

"When we get back?"

"Gonna be the best date ever."

"What are you guys whisperin' about?" Miranda looked up from her map.

"Ice cream." Frankie replied.

"Ooh, can we get some?"

"It's still morning, honey." Bianca shot Frankie a glare. Now Miranda would be asking for ice cream all day.

"So?"

"So, we have to have Cap'n Crunch." Frankie looped an arm over the child's shoulders.

"Yes!" Miranda yelped.

"They probably have some downstairs. I'll grab one of those small boxes." Frankie stood up. "You know; if I can find my wallet."

"You lost your wallet?" Bianca asked concerned.

"Someone threw my clothes around last night and it fell out."

Bianca rolled her eyes as the agent walked into the bedroom. She opened her mouth to tell Miranda to put the map away, they were leaving, but a knock sounded at the door. Expecting Joan to be there, ready to go, Bianca swung the door open without looking.

"Mom is furious." Kendall walked past her into the room.

"Kendall?" Bianca's eyes widened.

"She's downstairs with Jack and Opal. She wants to know everything with Maggie and Reese. They're trying to hold her back, but those two want to know just as much." The curly-haired woman crossed her arms, "Thought I should give you a warning before she barges in here ready for war."

"Reese and Maggie?" Bianca shut the door, her eyes ticking toward the bedroom. "I told you all last night. Reese is gone, and Maggie is visiting with Miranda."

"She thinks you're with Maggie again."

"I'm not."

Kendall shook her head, "Maybe not, but she believes you are."

Frankie walked out of the bedroom, wallet in hand. She stopped at the sight of Kendall.

Kendall chuckled bitterly, "Thought you weren't with Maggie."

"I'm not."

"You have to stop lying sometime, Binky. Last year wasn't enough for you?" she had actually believed her.

"Whoa, hold up." Frankie raised her hands.

"Shut up, Maggie." She faced Bianca, "What's happened to you? Do you lie about everything now? Keep everything a secret? Looks like you two had a good time last night."

"Hey, back off." Frankie pointed at Kendall. She kept her eyes on her as she stepped over to Bianca. "You ok?"

"Is she ok? Are you joking?" Kendall rolled her eyes. "What, you haven't cheated on her again, yet?"

"Hey! I suggest you watch your mouth."

Kendall raised her eyebrows, "Grow a backbone, Maggie?"

"This isn't Maggie, Kendall." Bianca waved her hand.

"Sure it's not. Let me guess, it's her evil twin. Right?"

"Something like that." Frankie sized up the new woman. They had never met, but Frankie was well aware of who this was.

"Kendall, this is Frankie." Bianca touched Frankie's elbow.

"Frankie?"

"Maggie's twin sister." Bianca nodded.

Kendall narrowed her eyes in thought. Frankie? Who was…wait. "Frankie's dead."

"Funny that." said Frankie.

"Frankie didn't die. We thought she did, but it was a set-up." Bianca explained.

"A set-up?"

"Yeah, don't you guys like those things in this town?" some files for the residents read like fiction novels.

"She works for the FBI." Bianca continued.

Kendall held up a hand, stopping her. "Whatever, Bianca."

Exhaling, Frankie reached into her suit. The flap opened to show the gun holster. Kendall's gaze zeroed in on it. "She has a gun."

"Yeah, it kinda comes with the job." Frankie pulled out her badge and id. She tossed it to Kendall, who awkwardly caught it. She read the id, "Mary-Francis Stone. Special Agent, Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"I'm not Maggie." Frankie tapped her foot. A smirk crossed her lips, "I'm a hell of a lot cooler than she is."

"Frankie." admonished Bianca.

Frankie shrugged.

"You're Maggie's sister? The girl Bianca dated a longtime ago?"

"Looks like it."

Kendall scanned the badge, "You aren't dead."

"In a manner of speaking."

"What are you doing here?" Kendall looked up at Stone.

"Meeting my girlfriend's sister and proving to her I'm not dead."

"You're a smartass, aren't you?"

Frankie smirked, "One of my many charms."

Kendall pursed her lips, "Mom's going to go crazy."

"That's why she doesn't know." Bianca ran a hand through her locks.

"Good luck getting past her downstairs."

"Your mom's downstairs?" Frankie blinked.

"Maybe you can shoot her with that gun." Kendall threw the badge and id back at Frankie.

"Don't even think about it." Bianca slapped Frankie's arm.

"Me? Never." Frankie put the id and badge away. "And that hurt, by the way."

"No it didn't."

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Kendall glanced at Bianca, interrupting the forming banter.

"Kendall, this is Frankie, my girlfriend. Frankie, my sister Kendall."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands, still eyeing each other.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh no." Bianca stared at the barrier.

"Hey kid, let's go make sure everything is packed." Frankie took Gabrielle from Bianca. Miranda looked at everyone before getting to her feet and following Frankie into the bedroom. With luck, they could hide out and wait for the storm to blow over.

Slowly, Bianca approached the door. She put her hand on the knob and turned it. The door to the bedroom began to close.

Erica stormed into the room, "Bianca, there you are."

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Erica glanced at Kendall, "You left in such a hurry last night, and I was worried."

Opal and Jack sauntered in behind her. Jack offered his niece an apologetic look while Opal went over to Erica.

"There is nothing to worry about, Mom."

"Of course there is. My daughter is getting divorced and she's with the woman who broke her heart."

"I'm not with Maggie."

Kendall snickered. Bianca shot her a look.

"Honey, it's ok. You can tell me. I can help you. We can find you a nice girl."

Bianca glanced at the bedroom again. Erica caught her.

"Is she here?"

Bianca whipped her head around, "What? No."

Erica lifted her brows, "She's in that room, isn't she?"

"Mother, stop." Bianca moved to block the small woman.

"Is Maggie here? Are you hiding her? Why doesn't she come out and talk to us? Is she afraid to be seen with you?"

"Erica, maybe we should let them be." Jack spoke up.

"Jack, do you really want Bianca with that tramp? She can't even show her to us."

"Now, Erica…" began Opal, but was cut off by a flip of the hair.

"If she doesn't come out, I'll go to her." Erica spoke clearly, "Do you hear that, Maggie?"

There was a tense pause.

The door opened and Frankie slipped out, closing it behind her. Erica would barge in, and that was not something the kids should witness. She strictly told Miranda to stay in there with Gabby no matter what.

"It is true. You are back with that cheat." Erica glared. "Come back for round two, Maggie? Breaking my daughter's heart once wasn't enough?"

Frankie clenched her jaw shut.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything? Or can't you defend yourself because it's true. You just want to hurt my daughter again."

"Mother, stop it." Bianca ordered.

"No, can't you see? She is trouble for you, Bianca. You walked in on her with another woman."

"Mom, maybe we should do this somewhere else." Kendall tried to help.

"Are you sticking up for her? This slut cheated on your sister."

Frankie bit her tongue, an ironic smile on her face.

"You think this is funny?" Erica barked. "I should have you thrown in jail for what you did to Bianca. I don't want you anywhere near her. Stay away from her."

"No!" Miranda slammed open the bedroom door and raced out. She jumped in front of Frankie, the adults' startled attention drawn to her.

"Kid, get back in the room." Frankie said.

"No, leave Frankie alone!" Miranda stood tall and jutted a hip out, all business.

A collective gasp filled the room.

"What did you call her?" Erica's mouth dropped open.

The room was quiet. Frankie placed her hands on Miranda's shoulders, "Go back to Gabby. It's ok."

"Frankie," Miranda shook her head.

"Miranda, do as she says." Bianca ordered. This was going to be bad.

"Fine, but stop being mean to her." Miranda stomped her foot and went back into the bedroom. Kendall absently closed the door.

"Frankie?" Erica choked out. "She called her Frankie."

Bianca rubbed her face, "I know."

"What is going on here? Why would she do that?"

"This is Frankie, Mom."

All eyes focused on the twin. Frankie tapped her fingers against her thighs, "Hey."

"Frankie is dead, Bianca." Erica spoke firmly.

"No, she's not." Bianca moved toward her lover. "She…there was a set-up. It was all faked to help catch Vanessa. She works for the FBI." She latched onto Frankie's hand. "We're together."

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Oh my lord." breathed Opal, taking in the woman. If this was Frankie…this was the girl who had been her employee, who had lived in her home. Who, against her better judgment, she had learned to care for.

"My god." Jack whispered. He barely knew Frankie, but he remembered clear as day the aftermath of her death. The way his niece had sunk into grief.

Silently, Erica approached the duo. She stared at Frankie, studying her. Those defiant eyes. The troublesome smirk. That preposterous slouch.

SMACK!

Frankie's head whipped to the side as Erica slapped her.

"You bitch!" Erica shouted.

"Mom! Erica!" everyone yelled.

Frankie moved her jaw, pain ricocheting through her face and head. That woman could hit.

"You did that to my daughter? Do you even know what you did to her, to us?" Erica raised her hand again, but Jack caught it.

"Calm down, Erica."

"No, do you remember? She nearly broke my family apart. She shattered Bianca, and it was all fake." She spat at Frankie, "Did you enjoy it? Knowing you were hurting Bianca? Is this a joke?"

Frankie kept quiet, fighting to keep her composure.

"You con artist. You liar. Get the hell away from my child. I knew you were bad. I knew it. I should have put you in jail where you belong."

"Mom, stop." Bianca begged.

"Bianca, don't you see? She's doing it again. She is going to break your heart. She is the worst thing that ever happened to us. She's a lying con artist. She admitted to it."

"Will you let it go?" Frankie blurted out.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. Let it go. This has nothing to do with you." Frankie spoke evenly.

"Oh, this has everything to do with me. This is my child."

"She's a grown woman, Erica. She can make her own decisions, just like before."

"Not when she makes such obvious bad ones."

Frankie clenched and unclenched her fist, "Back off, Erica. I mean, heaven forbid you are even remotely happy that I'm not actually dead."

"That was the best thing you ever did." Erica shot back.

"What is your problem? Huh?" Frankie let go off Bianca's hand, "What did I ever do to you?"

"You hurt my daughter and made our lives a living hell."

"No, you did that." Frankie shook a hand at her.

"I did that? I'm not the one who lied to Bianca. I'm not the one who seduced her for money. Why are you even back here?"

"Because I had to protect Bianca and her kids' lives."

"Protect them? From what?" Erica threw her arms up.

"From your damn daughter-in-law that you let Bianca marry."

"Frankie." Bianca touched her shoulder.

Frankie ran a hand over her face, body tense. She shouldn't do this. She was not going to let Erica Kane get to her.

"From Reese? What did she do?"

"Mom, stop." Bianca pleaded.

"No, tell me what she did."

Frankie shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

"What? Did she steal your stash of drugs?"

"I'm not like that." Frankie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You're an addict, Mary-Francis."

"I'm clean, and I have been for a very long time."

"Sure." Erica glanced at Bianca, "You let Miranda near this type of person?"

"You don't know me, Erica! You never did." Frankie blinked rapidly. Her chest was feeling heavy and her heart was beating faster and faster. "I'm a good person. I'm good to them."

"You cheated on Bianca and faked your death so you wouldn't have to pay."

"I never cheated on her." Frankie shook her head, feeling dizzy.

"You were never good enough for her. You lying cheat."

"I know that. You think I don't know that? I do, but she wants me anyway. She loves me, Erica, and I love her."

"You don't even know what love is, you soulless con."

Frankie stumbled back a step, putting a hand on the couch for support. She gasped for air, her heart pounding against her chest. "I love them. I would never hurt them."

"Frankie?" Bianca noticed the flushed face. Something was very wrong.

Frankie scarcely heard her. Her heart was pounding so hard. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything was crashing down. Her brain was going haywire, thoughts racing around with no meaning. She could feel disappointed angry eyes on her, hating her. Erica kept yelling.

"Get out." Bianca ordered.

"What?" Erica glanced at her.

"Get out, now." Bianca moved toward Frankie.

"Let's go, mom." Kendall saw the worry on Bianca's face. One look at Frankie showed the agent was breathing rapid shallow breaths, sweat was forming on her brow.

"No, I am not leaving Bianca with this person."

"Erica, let's go." Jack grabbed her arm. "That's enough for now."

Bianca ignored them, focused on Frankie. She didn't notice as the three herded out the door, Erica protesting the entire way. She grasped Frankie's arms, "What's wrong?'

Frankie wobbled on her feet, head bent down. Scared, Bianca guided her to sit on the sofa. Frankie clawed at her chest, at her heart.

"Baby?" Bianca touched her paling face.

"Can't…breathe." Frankie choked out, coughing roughly. The world was spinning so fast, she slammed her eyes shut against the blur. Her heart was beating faster than ever, pounding in strange intervals. Her chest burned like someone was holding a fire against it, inside it.

"Frankie, breathe with me." Bianca took in deep slow breaths.

"Fuck." Frankie ground out, the pain so intense she couldn't think.

"Frankie, baby, look at me. Just breathe, ok. Just breathe." Bianca felt panic set in. "Miranda!"

"Mommy?" Miranda peeked out the bedroom door.

"Get my cell phone." Bianca soothingly rubbed the back of Frankie's neck while the other slipped her suit jacket off.

Frankie swayed, eyes opening a fraction. All she could feel was pain.

"Frankie? Frankie!" Bianca cried out.

Brown eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she pitched forward. Bianca caught the collapsing body. She shook her helplessly, "Frankie, wake up. Frankie!"

Frankie didn't move.

"Mommy?" Miranda's frightened voice joined.

Bianca quickly took the cell phone from the child and dialed 911. She cradled Frankie close.

"Frankie?" Miranda was frozen in place, terrified.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok." Bianca murmured to herself as she waited for someone to answer. "God damn you Frankie, don't you do this to me."

Frankie did not move.


	38. Chapter 38

Kutee: You're in love with my mind? Well, my ego loves you, then. :) Heart or panic attack? Hmmm. Hope this update wasn't too long in coming. It's great you found my youtube stuff! I'm happy to hear you like it. Twitter? Look for fab_fan1. Say hello to MeLovePezberry for me. Always a pleasure to hear from her.

AMCGL7: Of course you are? Great! Was just checking. Happy to hear you think I got the characters right. That's very important to me. You know there was going to be a slap. It is Erica after all. Just another panic attack, eh? I wonder…

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep.<p>

Bianca sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair. She had dragged the object, against the doctor's protests, as close to the bed as it would go.

Beep. Beep.

She didn't know what to think, what to feel. She cradled Frankie's hand in between her own, carefully avoiding the IV. She lifted the unmoving fingers to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to them.

She felt helpless. Frankie had collapsed in her arms. She had just closed her eyes and fell forward. It was one of the scariest moments of her life.

And she wouldn't move. Frankie wouldn't move. The ambulance came and she still didn't respond. The medics ran around, yelling jumbled words that Bianca didn't understand.

Miranda.

Miranda had stood there, just stood there staring at Frankie. There was pure fear in her eyes. The child didn't know what to do. To go to Frankie or stay back. To go to her mother or go to Gabby.

Bianca kissed the hand again and brushed the cool knuckles across her cheek. They had rushed past Erica, Jack, Kendall, and Opal in the lobby. The quartet were milling around, more than likely waiting to ambush them again. Bianca didn't even look at her family and friend as she ran by, focused only on her lover.

Her lover who was lying in this hospital bed with those beeping machines that only worked to remind the young woman that Frankie was hurt.

She didn't know what was going on. The doctor wouldn't tell her anything. The new transfer from Boston mumbled about patient confidentiality and family members. Bianca nearly strangled him.

She gasped.

Fingers twitched lightly against hers.

Bianca bent closer to the bed, holding her breath.

Ever so slowly, eyelids blinked, revealing dazed brown eyes. The most beautiful brown eyes Bianca had ever seen.

"Sweetheart?" Bianca touched the agent's temple, fingertips trailing down her face.

Frankie blinked and blinked. A tongue poked out to moisten her dry lips. She coughed harshly, the action turning her body away from Bianca. Bianca held her hand and continued to run her hand over her face and through her hair soothingly.

"Frankie?"

"W-What…h-happened?" Frankie choked out, throat as dry as the desert. She moved to get up, but as she attempted to lift both shoulders pain shot through her sore chest and she groaned.

"Don't, baby. You need to rest." Bianca gently pushed her back. She rubbed tiny circles on a shoulder, her other hand dropping to retake Frankie's hand.

"I-I'm ok…just…I need to…"

"Shhh, relax. You need to relax." Bianca spoke softly. "You collapsed, honey. You were saying you couldn't breathe and you fainted. Do you remember?"

"How long have I been out?"

"A day." The hours ticked by with excruciating slowness, mocking her with each second that went by. The sun had risen a few hours ago to start the new day.

Frankie squinted, trying to process. She swallowed thickly and a crooked half-smirk formed on her lips, "Your mom has a hell of a slap, huh?"

"It's not funny, Frankie." Bianca's breath shuddered.

"Hey." Frankie tiredly captured the hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head and pushed her thumb into the palm. She kissed each unfurled fingertip. "I'm ok."

"You passed out, Frankie. You couldn't breathe, and you passed out." Bianca cupped Frankie's cheek. "You fell into my arms."

"Caught me again?"

Why did Frankie always make jokes when things were tense and scary? "You wouldn't move. You couldn't hear me."

"I always hear you, babe." Frankie winked, "Sometimes I just don't listen."

Bianca shook her head, "I thought you…" she choked back a sob.

Frankie's gaze melted, "I'm ok. It's nothing."

A tear fell from the corner of her eye. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Frankie's. It was sloppy and wet. She had felt so scared, so scared and helpless.

"Baby," Frankie gulped as they broke apart. "Don't worry about me so much."

"How can I not?" their faces pressed together. "I love you."

"It'll be ok." Frankie nuzzled her cheek. "Where are the kids?"

"With Joan."

Knock. Knock.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt." A tall man with shaggy red hair and glasses burst into the room.

Bianca pulled back into the chair. Frankie looked the man over.

"My name is Dr. Bender. It looks like our patient is awake. How are you feeling, Ms. Stone?"

"Dandy." Frankie immediately wanted to tune the man out. There was so much she had to think about. Reese Williams, Jones, the Goldsteins. She hoped he didn't try to make her stay. She had to get back to DC. She couldn't think about how this kept happening. How it was getting worse. How her chest still hurt. How Bianca's face was splotched with tears.

"Good to hear." he stepped up to the bed, maneuvering around Bianca. He clicked on a tiny flashlight and checked her pupils. "Just a few questions. What's your name?"

"Frankie Stone."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Do you know where you are?"

At the gleam in her eyes, Bianca nudged Frankie's hand, her look clearly indicating for the agent to answer the questions simply. Frankie sighed, "Hospital."

"Very good." The doctor unlooped the stethoscope around his neck and listened to her heartbeat.

"So, what's the verdict doc?"

Dr. Bender relooped the stethoscope over his neck, "I'd like to run a few more tests to be certain."

"What kind of tests?" How long was this going to take?

"A few standard tests, nothing much." he assured.

Bianca rubbed Frankie's arm. Her girlfriend was not a fan of hospitals. It hit her how ironic it was that Frankie's twin became a doctor. "Do them, Frankie."

They shared a look. "Alright." Frankie nodded reluctantly.

"Good. If you could come with me, then." Bender motioned to the door. The door opened and a nurse entered with a wheelchair.

"Gonna be a blast." Frankie mumbled sarcastically as the doctor helped her into the chair. She winced at the movement, a hand coming to her chest.

"I love you." Bianca spoke clearly, kissing Frankie's cheek as the nurse spun the chair around.

Frankie offered her a tiny wave as she rolled away.

* * *

><p>Bianca jumped to her feet as Frankie wheeled into the room. She was instantly at her side, reaching for the shorter woman.<p>

"Miss me?" Frankie asked lightly, but there was exhaustion in her eyes.

"Always." Bianca helped her onto the bed.

Frankie looked over at the doctor, "Think I can change outta this? While I love a good hospital gown, it's bugging me."

Bender chuckled, "Go for it. I'll be back in a few minutes." He checked his beeper and left.

Frankie slid to her feet. Bianca's arm shot out as the agent swayed for a moment before gaining her balance. Frankie gave her a lopsided grin and took a deep breath. Bianca moved, "I had Joan and the kids pick you up some new clothes."

Frankie smiled at the plain blue shirt and jeans. "No pink?"

"I guess Miranda was adamant abut blue." Joan had said the girl refused to get anything but the blue shirt.

Frankie nodded and set the clothing on the bed. She went to untie the gown, but hands batted hers away. Bianca undid the knot, kissing Frankie's neck as she did so. The gown slipped to the ground. Bianca traced a hand down Frankie's spine, causing a shiver.

"Let me." Bianca whispered in her ear, reaching around her to grasp the clothing. Taking her time, she dressed Frankie, brushing her lips against soft trembling skin along the way. Hands smoothed over the body, assuring her that Frankie was there; Frankie was ok. Each touch was filled with love, telling Frankie she was not alone; Bianca was there for her.

"I love you." She repeated as the shirt settled over Frankie's toned stomach, the final article of clothing.

"You too." Frankie bit her tongue as a palm rested against her belly.

Knock. Knock.

"All dressed?" the doctor ambled into the room.

Frankie stepped away from Bianca and sat on the bed. "Lay it on me, doc."

Bender flipped open a folder of information. Bianca sat next to Frankie, placing a hand on her back in support. Frankie waited impatiently.

"Ms. Stone, is your job very stressful?" Dr. Bender asked.

Frankie raised an eyebrow, "You could say that."

He nodded, "And, has there been anything going on in your personal life that could be deemed…straining?" his gaze ticked between the two women.

Frankie scooted closer to Bianca, not liking his look, "What are you getting at?"

Bender sighed and pulled over a rolling stool. "Ms. Stone, you have been shot three times. Two of those times were quite recently. Have you been experiencing fatigue, chest pains, irregular heartbeats, and the inability to breathe often?"

Frankie shifted, "At times."

Bianca's head whipped to the side, "What?" Frankie never told her that.

"I'm assuming it happened during tense situations."

Frankie nodded slowly. She never thought about it, but it was true. "So?"

Bender adjusted his glasses, "Ms. Stone, you almost suffered a heart attack. You were experiencing high stress, and your body couldn't handle it. A body can be a very strong thing, but it can only take so much. You have been shot three times, as I said. These last two times…they really weakened your body."

"Just tell me the diagnosis."

Bender looked her straight in the eye, "You have a weak heart, Ms. Stone."

A what? Frankie narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Mixing the gunshot wounds, one of which is very close to the heart, with the amount of stress that seems to be in your body…your heart can't handle it."

Frankie's shoulders slumped forward. Bianca griped her arm.

"Ms. Stone, you need to lower your stress levels and keep them low. With the way things look now, you need to stay away from anything that could really set your heart off like that. If your job is very high stress, you might want to look into a new career. Um, we suggest things such as moving to the country, taking vacations, etc. If…if you keep up with the way things are…your heart cannot handle that. This was a warning."

Frankie stared blankly at the floor.

"I'll let you discuss it. You're all signed out when you wish to leave." he stood up.

"Thank you, doctor." Bianca absently spoke as he left, her eyes on Frankie. She rubbed her hand up and down the agent's back, "Frankie, sweetheart?" Frankie had a bad heart. It sounded so absurd. She was twenty-seven years old, not seventy. She had been fine. She played with the kids. They…they made love. She had never shown any signs.

Frankie looked at the floor, shoulders hunched. Then, a bitter chuckle sounded. Bianca paused at the noise, dread seeping in. Frankie straightened and smiled ironically, "A weak heart. Makes sense, huh? Frankie Stone has a weak heart."

"Honey,"

Frankie shrugged away from Bianca and stood up. She paced away from her, shaking her head. Her hand ran across her face, an imperceptible tremble in it. "Should have known…a weak heart." No wonder she was so weak. No wonder she couldn't love anyone.

"Stop it." Bianca stood up firmly. "Don't you dare."

"Dare what, Bianca?" Frankie threw her hands up, "I can't do anything. Might make my heart explode."

"You can do things, Frankie." she walked up to her.

Frankie pushed away, "Whatever."

"We'll figure it out."

"There's nothing to figure out. What's to figure out? I'm weak. I have a weak heart. I can't…I think you should go."

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

Frankie brought a fist to her mouth, "This isn't going to work."

Bianca shook her head furiously, "Don't start talking like that." They had finally gotten to a good place. There were still issues they needed to work through, but Frankie was not going to break-up with her now.

"I need to get back to DC."

"Stop it. Talk to me right now." Bianca grabbed Frankie and tugged her into her body. She wrapped her arms strongly around the agent.

"Let go."

"You know I'm never going to do that."

"God Bianca, it's done. We're done."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"We're never done, Frankie. I'm with you. I am with you."

"I don't want you with me!" Frankie shouted, pushing at the hold. "Don't you get it?"

"Yeah, I do." Bianca strengthened her embrace, "You're confused and hurt. So am I. We are going to work through it together."

"What are we going to work through? What?" Frankie pushed to her toes, their faces becoming even. Their mouths hovered centimeters apart, "Are we going to work on how much I can handle? How much my heart can handle?"

"Frankie." ghosted across both their lips.

"Are we going to figure out how long until my heart gives out? How old Miranda and Gabrielle will be? When some little thing sets it off, and I die? Do you get it now? Do you?" She shoved back, both stumbling away from each other.

"You're not going to die." Bianca caught her balance. "You just need adjust with your job and…"

"I'm not quitting my job." Frankie cut her off. She couldn't stop now. Not when she was so close to getting Williams and Carrington.

"Stop being so damn selfish!" Bianca shot back.

"Selfish?"

"Yes, selfish. I love you, Frankie. Miranda and Gabrielle love you. We are a damn family! This isn't just about you. I can't believe you didn't tell me about any of this. You've been ill and you didn't tell me."

Frankie sneered, "I'm being selfish? Look in the mirror, darling."

Bianca glared, "You can be a real jackass sometimes."

"Finally listening to what everyone's been telling you?"

Bianca pursed her lips, trying to calm down. They couldn't be fighting like this. "Let us love you."

"I can't!" Frankie gestured wildly, "You don't get it, Bianca. Think for a minute. I…I'm sick. I can't…I'm not going to put you through that. I can't give you what you need. I couldn't before, and I sure as hell can't now."

"You don't get it, Frankie." Bianca spoke determinedly. "I don't need you to be anything but you. I don't need you to give me anything but yourself. That's all I have ever needed from you, asked from you. All I want is Frankie Stone, weak heart or no weak heart."

"The kids…"

"The kids love you." Bianca pushed on. "They love you so much. They would be devastated if you left them. My god, did you not hear Miranda yesterday? Do you not see Gabrielle when you're with her? They look at you like a parent, Frankie. You are their family."

"My heart…"

"is something I love." Bianca tugged her into another embrace. "I love you. Gabrielle and Miranda love you."

"I'm trying to do the right thing." Frankie ground out.

"Then be with me, with us. Stop trying to be so damn noble. We need you. You are not leaving us. You are not walking away again. You did that, and I lost you for eight years." She hugged Frankie close. She kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes, fighting back the sob. "I love you. I know…I know you think you're not good enough. You are more than good enough. You're it for me, remember? If you could only see what we see, see how good you are."

Frankie clenched her jaw shut. Emotions roared through her. She clutched Bianca's hips, thoughts warring inside. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then, love me. Just love me, Franks, and accept our love for you."

Frankie slowly lifted her head. Her eyes locked with Bianca's.

Their mouths fused together.

Love, hope, understanding, forgiveness: they all connected together and passed through the touch, filling each woman with their warmth.

"I love you." Frankie whispered.

"I love you."

Frankie inhaled deeply, letting the air out slowly. She repeated the action, the slight pain in her chest going away. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'll try. I want to try. I-I want you with me, all three of you."

"Good." Bianca pressed a tearful kiss to her temple, "We want that, too."

Knock. Knock.

They pulled apart. Frankie scrubbed at her face. Bianca wiped at her eyes. The door opened. Joan stood there, an apologetic smile on her face. Gabrielle was in her arms and Miranda stood in front of her. "Sorry, but they were getting antsy. They didn't want to wait anymore."

"It's ok." Bianca went up and took Gabrielle. The child clutched her neck, not understanding what was happening, but knowing it was serious. Miranda stood in the doorframe. "Come on in, Miranda." Bianca placed a hand on her shoulder.

Miranda refused to move. She stared at the room, the empty hospital bed, the machines, a rumpled Frankie.

"It's ok, sweetie." Bianca coaxed the child forward.

Miranda took a few steps in. Her eyes darted around before focusing on the bed. Bianca and Frankie shared a concerned glance.

"Miranda, do you want to say hi to Frankie?"

Miranda didn't say anything.

Frankie scratched the side of her face, "Hey, kiddo."

Miranda remained quiet.

Frankie and Bianca looked at each other. They wordlessly communicated. Rubbing at her chest, Frankie nodded once and walked up to the little girl, "How's it going? Thanks for the clothes. Thought you would have gotten something pink, though."

Miranda stared at the floor.

Frankie chewed on her lip. Miranda was not a quiet child by nature. Kneeling before her, she tried to keep her voice light, "I like the blue, though. It's my favorite color, you know."

No response.

"You, uh, are you ok?"

Nothing.

"Come on, kid." Frankie gently pleaded.

Miranda mumbled.

"What was that?"

"You fell again." Miranda whispered.

Frankie's face fell. Oh. "I'm ok."

Miranda shook her head, "No. You fell again. You fell and you're here, just like before."

Frankie lifted a hand, but Miranda took a step back.

"Miranda," Bianca felt her heart break at the scene.

Frankie held up a hand toward Bianca, "It's ok." She gave Miranda a half-smile, "I did fall, but I'm ok."

"No!" Miranda crossed her arms. "You fell and you wouldn't get up. You wouldn't get up."

"Must have been scary, right? Scared me, too. I'm alright, though."

"You said that last time. You said you was ok. If you're ok, why are ya here?"

"I'm here," hopefully she was doing the right thing, "because I'm sick."

"Like before?"

"No, not like before." Frankie crawled to Miranda.

"How?"

Frankie swallowed. "You know how your heart beats in your chest? Well, mine does, but it's not like yours. Yours beats really strong and mine doesn't. Sometimes, it can't beat like it's supposed to."

"Then make it."

"Would if I could, kid."

Miranda's chin quivered, "Are you goin' away again?"

"No." Frankie blinked back the tears. "I'm going to stay with you and your mom and sister."

"Are you gonna die?"

Frankie heard Bianca's gasp. How was she supposed to answer that? She never wanted to lie to Miranda, but she was only six. "I hope not."

"I don' want you to d-die." Miranda stuttered, "So…you gotsta g-get b-better."

"I'm going to try. But, do you remember when we talked about how I was always going to be there for you? No matter what, even if you couldn't see me, I was there for you?"

Miranda nodded and sniffled.

"I still mean it." She tilted her head, "Come here."

Miranda launched herself into Frankie, burying her face in the agent's neck. She cried, her tiny form shaking with each sob. Frankie held her, doing everything she could to not let her own tears fall.

* * *

><p>Jones walked down the hallway, a little hesitant skip in his step. He nervously crinkled the plastic wrap in his hands, the bouquet of red roses nervously swaying in his grasp. He sure hoped this would work. Young had called him once after their date, and that was it. He doubted if she had enjoyed herself. He had. To be honest, he hadn't gone out on many dates for a long time, and it felt good to be out with someone. Going out with someone as beautiful as the doctor made him feel particularly good inside.<p>

He had tried calling her a few times, but she never answered. He wasn't giving up hope, though. Not this time. So, he finally decided to see her. He had purchased the flowers on the walk to the office building, hiding them in his coat to protect the fragile flowers from the cold winter winds.

Entering the building, he briefly thought of Agent Stone. She was the one who had incidentally introduced them after all. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about her. He was worried and confused. Ms. Montgomery had acted as if there was something urgently worrisome when they had met. Then, Stone had effectively kicked him off the case. The case the two of them were working on together. He didn't understand. He had been doing his best, helping out. Now, she acted as if he was a burden, a problem even. Didn't she trust him? He couldn't think of anything he had done to lose that trust. If she didn't trust him, that actually hurt a lot. He admired the superior agent, and he had come to think of her in friendly terms.

Now, though, it was all up in the air. Stone had disappeared and Moreno wouldn't talk to him.

Shaking himself free of those thoughts, he arrived at the outer door to Young's office. He gently pushed it open, sticking his head in to get a look. The waiting area was empty. The secretary must have gone out for coffee or something. He stepped inside, clumsily shutting the door behind him. He treaded across the floor, cringing as the plastic crinkled again.

He sure hoped this worked. He wanted to see if she would go on another date with him. If she didn't enjoy the coffee place, they could go somewhere else. A movie or dinner perhaps. He paused. Did she like red roses? They were so cliqued. Maybe he should have gone with the tulips.

No, he couldn't worry about that. It was too late to change now. He had to focus on the target. Building up his courage, he approached the door to Young's office. The barrier was open a crack, and he could hear her talking as he reached the door.

"No, everything is going as planned." she intoned emotionlessly.

Jones paused. It would be rude to interrupt.

"Yes, I'm telling you it will work."

It was also rude to eavesdrop.

"Trust me, she's breaking down. She might not be yelling obscenities and running around like a mental patient, but she is breaking down internally; I can feel it. The less she says, the more she's doubting herself."

Jones turned to go back to the waiting area.

"Mr. Carrington, I guarantee Stone will put a gun in her mouth by the end of the month."

Jones nearly tripped to the floor.

"Yes, I guarantee it. I am good at what I do. I know how people's minds work."

What had she said? She…Agent Stone was going to commit suicide, and she was causing it? Carrington? She was working for Carrington?

"No one knows, not even Stone."

Jones reeled back. He had to tell someone, he had to tell Stone. Young was working for Carrington! Spinning around, he sprinted toward the waiting area and out of the building.


	39. Chapter 39

AMCGL7: You totally know how to make me blush and be unable to stop smiling. Thank you. Can I favorite this review? Is that possible?

Kutee: You did? I don't believe you. Maggie? Hmmmm.

* * *

><p>Frankie exited the stale hospital room, quietly closing the door behind her. She glanced both ways, quickly scanning the hallway, before turning to her right. Her feet slowly led her down the sanitized floor. Unconsciously her hands rubbed together. She let them drop to her sides, fingers restlessly tapping out a rhythm against her jeans.<p>

A weak heart. That was what the doctor had said. She had a weak heart. It couldn't handle all the stress she was going through. She had to cut out the stress, relax. The agent rolled her eyes and coughed. Relax? How could she relax? There was so much she had to do still. So much with Reese Williams, the Goldsteins, her job. Everything. She couldn't quit her job. Not when she was so close to getting the people who wanted to hurt Bianca and the kids.

Bianca and the kids.

Frankie expelled a rush of air and scratched her head. She had hurt them. She knew she had. The way Miranda looked at her, the sadness in Bianca's voice. It was so damn obvious. What was she supposed to do, though? They didn't understand. She was…she wasn't right for them…was she? There was so much going against her. She wasn't rich. She wasn't some successful college grad who had some prestigious job. She had issues. She always had issues. Running away, the drugs, her parents, all of it.

Bianca, though, never judged her. She never treated her with pity. Even when they were younger and found out Frankie did drugs, she offered to get her help if she wanted it, but that was it. She didn't leave her. She didn't yell or say how much of a screw-up she was. She accepted that Frankie had this possible problem and she would help her if she could, if Frankie wanted her to. That was it. She still cared about the vagabond.

She never stopped caring.

Frankie bit her lip sharply, not wincing at the pain. Her feet came to a standstill in the middle of the hall.

Bianca took her issues in stride and only offered help, never judgment. She wasn't scared away by them. She stuck closer to her. But, she shouldn't have to. She shouldn't have to deal with someone who would only hurt her. How could Frankie not hurt her? Even if she didn't have all these issues and was normal, now her heart was weak. The doctor had said her body was warning her, that she could have a heart attack.

Frankie shuffled over to the wall. She leaned her back against the stark white barrier.

Bianca wanted her, loved her. Miranda and Gabrielle loved her. It was true. It was…the scariest thing in the world because she loved them back. She loved them more than anything in the world. The thought of hurting them made her sick. It made her skin crawl. If she stayed…what if her heart gave out or she messed up again? What if?

Frankie gently knocked the back of her head against the wall. Bianca's voice sounded softly in her head, telling her she couldn't worry about the what if's. She had to. She had to worry about them, because she worried about her family.

Her family.

Frankie's eyes widened. Her family. They were her family. She wanted them to be. She wanted to go to all those stupid piano recitals and put up with tone deaf kids so she could watch Miranda play one tune. She wanted to be there when Gabrielle had her first day of school.

She wanted to wake up with Bianca in her arms every morning. She wanted to help the kids get ready for school and tease Bianca about her sugary coffee. She wanted to read bedtime stories and look over homework. She wanted to be one of those people with their family's picture on their desk.

The agent swallowed thickly. She wanted so much. The idea that she might never experience any of that caused her to blink rapidly. Her eyes stung and she rubbed at them furiously. She actually had a real family.

"Frankie!"

The agent inhaled deeply, schooling her features. Miranda's small voice carried through the din of chaos that was Pine Valley Hospital. Frankie peered to her right. Miranda was a few yards away, her hand firmly clasped in Bianca's and an expectant look on her face. The mother was balancing Gabby on her hip as Joan prepared the stroller.

That was her family.

Everything snapped into place.

A crooked smile tugged at her lips as she pushed away from the wall. Frankie strode down the hallway, head held high and gaze fixated on the small group. This was her family. This was it. The closer she got, the more her heart swelled and the larger her grin grew.

Reaching them, she bent down and scooped Miranda into her arms, a surprised shriek and giggle accompanying the movement. She hugged the child close. Miranda returned the hug, squeezing Frankie as hard as her tiny arms could muster.

"You're a good kid, you know that?" Frankie whispered.

Miranda nodded, her face tucked in the crook of Frankie's neck. Frankie held her for a moment longer then set her down gently. She ruffled soft brunette locks, and Miranda playfully swatted at her hand. Frankie looked at her with a tender gleam in her eye.

With one last glimpse, she turned to face Bianca. The younger woman was watching her with a mixture of confusion, hope, and care. Her arms were free, Gabrielle safely seated in her stroller, Joan at the handles.

Wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue, Frankie stepped up to Bianca. She rose up on her toes and captured her lips in a heartfelt kiss.

It felt so good. It felt right. It felt like every damn cliché ever invented. Her heart raced and her head cleared. She felt the emotion roar through her veins. Hands found purchase on her hips as she looped her arms around shoulders.

Bianca kissed her girlfriend with everything she had. Hot chills ran up and down her spine. Her body shivered and her heart skipped a beat. As their lips parted, they both gasped for air. Frankie looked at her with such awe and softness. Fingertips lightly touched her marble cheek.

Frankie tilted her head and pecked a cheek. She cupped her jaw and brushed her lips over the shell of an ear. Her voice cracked, choked with emotion, "I love you so much. I-I…don't know what I'm doing. I don't know."

Frankie brought up her other hand, cradling Bianca's face. She rested their foreheads together. The tears were clear in her eyes, tone coated with emotion. She breathed in her lover, memorizing the feel of the smooth skin and kind face. Her body shook as she tried to rein in her emotions.

Bianca silently listened. Her hands grasped Frankie's hips, pulling until their entire lengths touched. Her thumbs slipped under the blue shirt and rubbed back and forth over shivering flesh.

She held her breath as Frankie spoke softly, "I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do. But, I know what I want. I…I know what I want, Bianca."

Their eyes met. Bianca could see it all. The love, the hope, the dreams. She could see deep into her love's soul, and reflecting back was everything she had ever prayed to see. It was what she wanted, too. What she had always wished for since she was seventeen years old.

Trembling mouths met. They kissed, hot quick kisses.

"I want you. I want all of it. You, the kids, everything. I've always wanted it." Frankie whimpered between kisses. "I'll get help. I'll work on it. I'm so sorry."

"No, baby." Bianca gasped. "Just be with us. It's ok. Just be with us."

"I will. I want us."

Bianca broke her mouth away and wrapped her arms securely around the other woman. She rested her head on Frankie's shoulder, holding her and being held. She could feel it. She could see it. The revelation. She understood what was happening.

Her Frankie was back.

* * *

><p>Miranda held onto Frankie's hand with a vice-like grip. Nothing could make her let go…except her mommy. She had to keep Frankie close. She was sick, so she had to watch her. She might get sick again and need help. So, she'd stick with her. Besides, if she was at Frankie's side, she'd always know where she was. She'd even go to work with her if she had to.<p>

"I can't believe you let the cops take my gun." Frankie muttered, steering Miranda down the hall and to the nurses' station.

Bianca sighed, "Honey, I couldn't exactly tell them no. Who was supposed to hold onto it?"

"Your mother'd probably have volunteered."

"Not funny." She could remember back when they first thought Frankie had been killed. When her mother had been the prime suspect.

Seeing the flash in Bianca's gaze, Frankie stopped and tugged the taller woman to her side. "Hey, I'm sorry. That was stupid."

"It's ok."

Frankie ducked her head, catching Bianca's eye, "I'm not going anywhere. I don't think I could even if I tried."

"I know."

"Even if your mom hits like Mike Tyson on steroids."

Bianca rolled her eyes with a snort. Frankie winked and straightened, resuming the walk. They reached the station, and Joan parked the stroller before indicating she had to go make a phone call. Since her illness, she had been talking frequently with her family members.

"Frankie, how much longer till we can go?" Miranda frowned.

"We could have already left if your mom hadn't lost my gun."

"I didn't lose your gun. I gave it to the police."

"Same thing. The PVPD isn't the brainiest bunch around."

"How would you know?" Bianca noticed the forming smirk, "Never mind."

Frankie shrugged, "What? I lived here for awhile. You know, during my bad girl days."

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, you were such a badass."

"I know."

"What's a badass?" Miranda asked innocently, playing with Frankie's fingers.

Frankie smirked harder at Bianca's horrified look, "That's all on you this time."

"You shouldn't say that word, sweetie. It's a swear word." Bianca told her daughter, shooting Frankie a scolding look as a chuckle snuck out.

"Oh." Miranda laced and unlaced their fingers, "What's it mean?"

Frankie chuckled again.

"Agent Stone?"

"Saved by the cop." Frankie murmured to Bianca as a uniformed officer approached the group.

The man stopped before them. He scanned Frankie from head to toe. He pulled out her id and badge, rechecking the likeness. "Are you Agent Mary-Francis Stone?"

"Does the picture look like me?"

"Frankie." Bianca warned.

Frankie nodded, "Yes, I'm Agent Stone."

"This is your gun, I believe." The officer held out her small handgun.

"Thanks." Frankie snatched it from his hand. She automatically checked the cartridge and bullet chamber. Then, she took the holster, id, and badge. She handed the id and badge to Miranda. "Look Ma, all the bullets."

"We didn't know federal agents were in the area." The officer spoke up.

"You still don't." Frankie hooked the holster on her hip and slid the gun in.

"Thank you, officer." Bianca cut in before anything else could be said. He surveyed them before relenting and walking away.

"Thanks kid." Frankie took the badge and id from Miranda, slipping them into her pockets.

"Bianca!" Erica's shrill voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see Erica, Jack, Opal, and Kendall storm up. Well, Erica stormed and the rest followed.

"Mom." Bianca's eyebrows knitted together, "Why are you still here?"

"I was worried. You ran out of the Inn into an ambulance. Did something happen? No one would tell me anything." she briefly glanced at Frankie.

"I'm ok. There's nothing to worry about." Bianca answered

"Nothing to worry about?" Erica flailed her hands, "Look around you. We are at a hospital, and you are standing next to her."

"She has a name." Bianca replied.

"Mary-Francis is dead, Bianca."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Frankie mumbled.

"She's alive, Mom."

"And you're with her? Don't you remember what she did to you? She shattered your heart, Bianca. She lied to you and used you. Then, she pretended like she was dead."

"You don't know what happened."

"I know exactly what happened. I told you from the start she was bad news. I knew she was nothing but a con artist."

Frankie felt Miranda shift and put a hand on her shoulder, holding her in place. "I never used your daughter, Ms. Kane."

"Of course you did! That's all you did. You used her and broke her heart when she was most vulnerable."

"I never wanted to break her heart. I never do." She nodded down at Miranda, "We probably shouldn't have whatever conversation you're about to have right now."

Erica looked at her with disgust, "Don't tell me what to do. You are so much better than I gave you credit for. You weaseled your way into my daughter's life again. You most likely fed her some sad tortured story to get her to feel sorry for you again."

Bianca opened her mouth to refute, but Frankie beat her to it, "Your daughter has never felt sorry for me. Not like that." Seriousness joined with realization shined in her eyes. "All she ever felt for me was love. She loves me."

"She could never…"

"And I love her." Frankie cut her off. "I love her. I love her kids. I…I love them, Erica."

Erica paused at the conviction in her words. This wasn't the same girl who blustered at her with false bravado. The girl who talked about being with her daughter and being her new reality.

Frankie smiled to herself, "I'm not leaving them. So, back off. Whatever Bianca chooses to do has nothing to do with you."

"I think maybe we should listen to what actually happened." Jack spoke up.

"Hear hear." Opal agreed.

"To what happened?" Erica spun to look at them. "She'll lie like she always has."

"I'm not lying." Frankie fished out her badge and id. She held them up, letting the four of them read. "And no, contrary to popular belief, this is not a toy."

"She works in Washington DC, Mom. I've met her colleagues and boss." Bianca chimed in.

"I don't believe it."

Frankie exhaled, putting away the items. She chewed on her lip. She coughed and the truth spilled out. "Ms. Kane, I know you don't like me. You've never liked me, probably never will. But, I love your daughter. Things happened and I left, but I never stopped loving her. I was never using her. I never could. She…she means everything to me. If you never like me or trust me…fine. I will still be there for your daughter and her kids. I'm not leaving them, even if you tell me to. I never did before."

"Well…" Erica spoke, startled at the honest speech.

Bianca smiled at Frankie and her words. She draped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

Frankie stood there, going over what she had just said. She tensed. It was the truth but man, did she have to say it to Erica Kane in the middle of a gossip-central hospital?

"My goodness." Opal stepped past Jack.

Erica held out a hand as her best friend drew up to her side, "Opal, what are you doing?"

Opal took in the agent, "If that is little Frankie Stone, and I'd bet my last dollar it was, I am going to see her."

"Opal?"

"Erica, remember when we talked all those years ago?"

"_Look, Frankie is a con artist. I know this from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. And con artists are not taken in by real emotion. Frankie was. I could hear it. I could hear it. She was..." Erica spoke, taken aback by what she had secretly witnessed. Her daughter had confessed to loving Frankie._

"_Well, saints be praised. Really. Erica…" Opal couldn't believe it. Was the woman finally opening her eyes to what she herself had glimpsed._

"_Opal, somehow Bianca got through that tough skin, and-and she got through to her to some place very deep inside in her heart." _

"_And?" _

"_And Frankie opened up to Bianca. She let it out. She cried in my daughter's arms, which, of course, Bianca is now going to hold on to for dear life, for good. And her heart…her big, generous, giving, loving heart is going to be shattered by that Frankie once- once she shows her true colors and uses Bianca's good nature in order to- to shatter her!" _

"_Well, now, here is a thought. What if you are dead wrong?" Opal looked straight at her friend. _

_Erica refused to think that, "I am not wrong. Frankie is going to shatter Bianca. She cannot be trusted, and now that she's emotionally involved, she's going to be more problematic, not less. Believe me, I know." _

"_How on earth could you know that?" _

"_I don't know, I don't know. I just…I just know. I just do." _

"_You know, maybe you need to give Frankie a break." Opal suggested. _

"_A break?" _

"_Yeah, a break. You know, it is possible that you could be wrong. Let's just talk sci-fi for a minute here and… what if she is this brittle thing who had a rough beginning, but inside there is this great heart that Bianca can see before the rest of us, huh?" _

"_Look. Frankie is going to destroy Bianca, and that is what's going on." That couldn't be true. Her daughter was being duped by this con artist. _

"_I know you want to protect your child. I get that. I do the same with my kids. But if Bianca is in love with Frankie, nothing that you say or do is going to change that. So you don't have any choice. You either accept it or you're left out in the cold."_

Opal walked around Erica and up to Frankie. She surveyed the woman. She didn't look all that different. Her eyes were the same color. Her hair was darker and shorter and she dressed slightly differently. The gun was new. But, her face was still that recognizable face. She still had that mischievously charming grin. There was something different, though.

She had matured.

There was a seriousness in her stance. A self-assuredness. She looked comfortable where she was. She wasn't the restless wandering teenager who saw the world through cynical lenses.

"Hey Opal, you still letting strays into your house?" Frankie smirked.

Opal brought a hand to her chest. "Little Frankie Stone." she rushed up to the woman and enveloped her in a hug, trapping Miranda in between them. Miranda squirmed as Opal sniffled, giving the first hug she ever had to the shorter woman. No matter the ups and downs or words spoken to each other, she had cared about Frankie. The agent awkwardly stood there, her arms locked on Miranda's shoulders in between Opal's.

"It's alright, Opal. It's just me."

"It's just me? We thought you were dead."

"Surprise?" Frankie grinned charmingly.

"Surprise." Opal shook her head, releasing the two from her embrace.

"She missed you too, Opal." Bianca added.

"No one else ever gave me a bed check…except that one agent at the start of WP." Frankie cheekily said.

"I never gave you a bed check." Opal huffed, wiping at her eyes.

"You wanted to." Frankie lowered her voice. "You cared enough to want to, Opal. That…meant a lot to me."

"Oh, look at me. Blubbering like a whale." Opal wiped harder at her eyes.

Jack stepped up and placed a comforting hand on Opal's shoulder, "I think it would be best if we took some time to come to terms with this and then discuss the story."

Opal nodded, turning and walking back to where Kendall stood. Jack gently took Erica's elbow and pulled her back to join them. The diva was at a loss, stunned at all that happened, especially Opal's tearful reaction. Was everyone believing in this lie now?

"I'll walk you to your car." Bianca stepped forward.

"Take the kids with you. I need to find that doctor before we go." Frankie held out the hand now clutched in Miranda's.

Bianca went to take the hand, but Miranda pulled back, "I wanna stay with Frankie."

"Kid, you should go with your mom. I need to talk with the doc about some stuff."

"No." Miranda shook her head.

Frankie got down on one knee at her side, letting their joined hands rest on her kneecap, "Hey, I'm alright. It'll be for a few minutes then I'll catch up. Don't you want to say bye to your family?"

Miranda looked back and forth, "But, what about you?"

"It'll be so quick you won't even notice I'm gone."

"You sure?"

"As sure as the ice cream cone we'll pick up after we get out of here."

"Ice cream?" Miranda's eyes lit up.

"Come on, before Frankie bribs you with more sugar." Bianca held her hand out.

"I never brib with sugar." Frankie placed Miranda's hand in Bianca's palm, "I merely stated a fact."

"Uh huh." Bianca led Miranda to the stroller.

Frankie followed squatting down to run a hand over Gabby's head, "See ya soon, squirt."

"Frankie." Gabby clapped her hands.

"We'll be right back." Bianca pecked her lips after she stood up.

"Better be. You know how much I love to stay in hospitals." Frankie replied before stepping away.

Bianca gave her one last eye roll before walking up to the group. Frankie watched them leave, Bianca and Miranda both looking back as they went. After they were out of sight, Frankie sighed and glanced around. Where was that doctor?


	40. Chapter 40

Faberryachele: I did? Yes! Awesome! Now, do I dare try to get you to love her a teensy bit more than the other Stone? Glad you like the story. Intense and interesting? Let's hope it stays that way.

Kutee: Dr. Young? Will they get her? She seems pretty sly. Yep, Frankie finally smartened up and realized she has a family that loves her, and a pretty good family at that.

AMCGL7: Erica? What else would she do? Don't tell me you see bright sunshine and friendship between them in the future. Erica probably wanted to do more than put her in the hospital. She did hit her with a car already. And, technically it wasn't Erica who put her in the hospital. Technically. Dr. Pork Chop? Demise? Maybe. Maybe not.

* * *

><p>"There are certainly many precautions I would recommend you take."<p>

Frankie and Dr. Bender were leaning against the nurses' station, her folder unceremoniously laid out before them. Frankie nodded along as the bespectacled man spoke, and her gaze ticked along the words written nearly illegibly that talked of her heart's condition.

"I saw on your medical records you smoke."

"I quit." Frankie quickly interjected. The last pack at her house would meet the trash the minute she got back.

"Good, keep it that way." Bender tapped the paper, "Smoking is very bad for the heart. I understand that quitting can be tough, but try not to fall off the wagon, so to speak. Also, drinking is another thing I would advise against."

Frankie massaged her temple, "You're saying to not drink."

"Alcohol has been known to hurt the heart as well. No smoking and no drinking alcohol. Stick to juice, water, that sort of thing."

There goes that bottle of bourbon.

"And if I do this, I'll be ok?"

Bender adjusted his glasses, "It helps. I cannot guarantee that anything will be a cure or stop anything from happening. However, I can say it would be better than not doing it."

Frankie closed her eyes. No more smoking. No more alcohol. Two items she had relied on for quite some time, especially since leaving Pine Valley and joining the bureau. The thought of never having another sip of bourbon was mystifying. Sure, she had slowed down after the Paris case for a bit, but never again? Could she actually do that? Could she completely give up something she had relied upon for so long?

The idea of not being around to see Bianca or the kids popped in her mind. Her eyes blinked open, "Guess I'll have to do it, then."

"Good. Now, there are some medications you could take." The doctor moved to pick up the folder.

"Frankie!"

"Why do people keep yelling at me?" Frankie muttered as the two looked up.

Maggie marched down the hall, Ally at her heels. Her face was bright red and eyes glowed with barely suppressed anger that hid the fear deep inside. She stormed right up to Frankie, a flurry of energy. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nice to see you too, Maggie." Frankie deadpanned. She cast a look at Ally, "Notre Dame."

"Cut the bull, Frankie."

"What are you even doing here?" This was not something she wanted to go through right now. Wasn't almost having a heart attack and encountering Erica Kane enough for one day?

"What do you think? I heard that some federal agent that looks just like me is in the hospital!"

"Thought there was another one of us?" Frankie smirked, "Another screw-up for you to scold? Must have been terrifying."

"Shut up!" she poked her shoulder hard. "Shut up, Frankie. Stop being such a selfish jerk for once in your life."

Frankie sighed, "Whatever, I don't have time for this."

"Make time." Another poke, "What did you do?"

Frankie rolled her eyes and tried to step around her. Maggie dug the heel of her palm into Frankie's shoulder and shoved her back against the counter.

"What the hell?" Frankie growled.

"What did you do, Frankie? Huh?"

"Don't touch me."

"Don't run away! For once in your damn life you are going to stay and face what you did."

Frankie breathed in deeply, pushing down the fight inside. She locked her jaw shut.

"Tell me what you did." Maggie ordered.

Frankie stayed silent.

"What is wrong with you? Did you get in trouble again? Run into the wrong crowd and need a way out?"

Frankie clenched her teeth tighter.

"Gah, you are so selfish, you know that?" Maggie flung her hands up.

"Yeah, I'm the selfish one, Maggie." Frankie let out.

"Why are you in the hospital?"

"I'm not talking about this." Frankie forced her way past her twin, knocking shoulders as she pushed by.

"Yeah, that's just like you, Frankie. Run when anyone questions you. Run when it gets tough. Don't even tell your sister why you're in the hospital. What should I expect? You didn't tell me you were even alive!" Maggie shouted as Frankie began to walk away.

Feet stopped and Frankie spun around, "You didn't care if I was alive!"

"No, you didn't care!"

"Get off it, Maggie!" Frankie stalked back up to her.

"No, you get off it! What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? Didn't know you cared."

"I always was there for you. I was always the one who bailed you out when you messed up. You were the one who never cared about anyone but yourself."

"Yeah, that's why you left first, right? Because I was the one who didn't care about anyone."

By now they were inches apart, yelling in each other's faces. Ally and Bender stood to the side, at a loss for what to do.

"You never gave a damn about anyone! You still don't. You didn't even call to tell me you were back in the hospital."

"Because you wouldn't have cared!" Frankie spat out. "All you care about is how much I've messed up again. How much more of a lowlife I am compared to the amazing Dr. Stone."

"Oh, it's all about poor Frankie. You can't even tell me what's wrong!"

"You want to know what's wrong?" Frankie moved closer to her.

Maggie pushed her away, "Stop being an ass!"

"Oh come on, you can do better than that. Where's the lecture, Mags? Don't tell me you ran out of them. That lecture in the elevator sure as hell wasn't enough for this go-around."

"You want a lecture? How's this?" Maggie smacked her shoulder, "You're acting like a selfish jerk. You're running again, just like I said you would. You are lying to me and god knows who else. What did you tell Bianca? Did you tell her or are you keeping that from her too?"

"Don't talk about her. This has nothing to do with her." Frankie seethed.

"It has everything to do with her, me, and everyone! What, is this some top secret FBI thing? Huh? Or are you pulling another con?"

"I'm not pulling anything."

"Then, what's going on?"

"Fine. You want to know what's going on?" Frankie stared at her. "I have a bad heart. Hilarious, right?"

"What?" Maggie felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Frankie Stone has a bad heart. Sort of poetic if you think about it."

Maggie froze. "Don't lie to me."

"Not lying. Ask the doc. Bad heart right?" she looked at Bender. "Almost heart attack, too much stress."

Maggie blinked and blinked again. "No, this isn't right."

"Sure it is. I've always acted like a heartless bastard, right? Might as well not have one, then."

"Shut up, Frankie."

"Come on, isn't this justice or whatever? My punishment for whatever the hell I did to people."

Maggie pursed her lips, "Shut up."

"Just say it. I got what I deserved. That's what you're thinking."

"SHUT UP!" Maggie shouted at the top of her lungs. She launched herself into her sister, hands blindly smashing into her.

Frankie stumbled back a step at the unexpected assault. She desperately reached for the wailing hands, but Maggie kept smacking her chest and shoulders. "Shut up. Shut up." Maggie repeated over and over, her hands hitting with each word.

Maggie didn't know what she was doing. She didn't feel her hands connecting with a hard body. She didn't feel the words leaving her mouth. She didn't really feel anything. Her sister had a bad heart. Frankie had a bad heart. Frankie was in the hospital and almost had a heart attack.

As each thought bombarded her brain, her hits weakened, her voice becoming chock-full of emotion. She didn't notice she was even crying until she felt the wet droplets slide down her face and drip on her hands.

"Maggie?" Frankie asked, confused at the sight.

"Oh god." Maggie's hands slowed to a stop. Her body fell into Frankie, who awkwardly caught her. She wrapped her arms around Frankie, huge sobs wracking her body, "Oh god."

"Mags?" Frankie instantly became worried.

She was in the hospital. Her sister was in the hospital, almost died, and no one told her. Frankie could have left again. If Frankie had died…Frankie couldn't die. Not again.

The agent hesitantly patted the doctor on the back, not knowing what was happening or what she was supposed to do. Maggie clung to her, fingers digging into her clothing. She felt her throat close up at the shuddering sobs.

"I can't lose you. Not again." Maggie choked out.

"Maggie."

"You're my sister." Maggie looked through watery eyes at her twin, "You're my sister, Franks."

Frankie swallowed roughly, "Maggie, it's not…"

"No, you listen to me." Maggie shook her head, "We're…we are going to fix this. We'll get a specialist. David…our cousin David…he's good at this. He can help."

"Maggie, I don't…"

"Where's the file?" Maggie glanced around.

"Stop." Frankie spoke firmly.

"No, I'm not stopping." Maggie wiped at her eyes and snatched the file from Dr. Bender's stunned grasp.

"Will you…"

"You're my sister. You're not dying on me again."

"I'm not…"

"I'll have to look up David's number." Maggie scanned the file.

"Stop, just stop." Frankie motioned with her hands. "What are you talking about? Why are you even here, Maggie?"

"Because you are in the hospital."

"So?"

"I'm helping you."

"I don't need help. Why are you here? Why do you even care?"

Maggie finally looked up from the paper with watery eyes, "I always cared. I always missed you."

Frankie's face softened, "You…You missed me?"

Maggie nodded, "You're my sister, Frankie. I love you."

Frankie blinked and scratched her cheek. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, no sound coming out. A deep shuddering breath was taken, and she cleared her throat. Her eyes locked on her shoes. Her voice came out in a low whisper, "I-I…you know…love you, too."

They had never said that to each other before.

Another tear rolled down Maggie's cheek, "Let's…uh…let's talk treatments."

Bianca and Ally's eyes met from across the room, the two quietly watching their loved ones' interactions. They shared a tentative smile as the twins cautiously peered down at the file together.

"Mommy, they're talking." Miranda tugged on her mother's hand and whispered to her.

"Yes, they are honey." It was a wondrous miracle.

"Ally's here too, Mommy."

"Do you want to say hello?"

Miranda shrugged. She watched Maggie and Frankie interact. The twins still had a safe distance between them and there was an air of hesitancy, but they were not yelling or glaring like before. Maybe Maggie and Ally would come get ice cream with them.

Growing impatient, Miranda let go of her mother's hand and sped over to the duo. The closer she got, the more her steps slowed down, though. She could hear them murmuring together and stopped a few inches away. It was mean to interrupt grownups when they were talking to each other.

Spotting the bundle of pink out of the corner of her eye, Frankie twisted around, "Hey kiddo."

"Hi Frankie." Miranda smiled and waved. She walked the last few inches left and huddled against Frankie's side. She grabbed the agent's arm and hung it over her shoulders.

"Hi Miranda." Maggie watched the interaction.

"Hi Maggie." Miranda leaned further into Frankie, cocooning herself in the small embrace.

"Where's your mom and sister?" Frankie asked.

"There." Miranda pointed at the woman and stroller. Bianca was next to Ally, the two greeting each other.

"How was the walk?"

"Ok. Grandma Erica yelled some, but Mommy told her she didn't know what she was talking about…like those stupid boys back home."

Frankie glanced over at Bianca. What had Erica said?

"Erica?" Maggie closed the file.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Can't get away from that woman."

Maggie nodded, "I remember when we first met. She…thought I was you." The words that lady had used to attack her sister had made her skin crawl.

"Bet that was a blast." Frankie sarcastically replied.

"Hello Maggie." Bianca greeted cordially as she and Ally approached.

"Hi Bianca."

"It's good to see you."

"I'm glad I was able to get here." another wipe at still wet eyes.

"Frankie…'Manda." Gabby stuck her arms out from the stroller.

"Hey there, squirt. You still stuck in that stroller?" Frankie bent down and scooped the tiny girl up in her arms. Gabby giggled and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck.

"Can we get ice cream, now?" Miranda was growing impatient.

"After dinner, sweetie." Bianca answered.

"But…Frankie said we could get ice cream cones."

Frankie smoothly caught Bianca's look. "I sure did, kid. But, we need to eat some of that real stuff first. Don't worry, we'll get the ice cream but after we have dinner." She winked, "Maybe Mom will let us have mac and cheese."

"Really?"

Frankie shrugged, "Gotta ask the boss."

"Mommy, can we have mac and cheese?"

Bianca sighed, "Sure."

"Yes!" Miranda pumped a fist in the air.

"Yes!" Gabby imitated her, nearly hitting Frankie in the eye.

"Jeez, how much time has she spent with Erica?" Frankie ducked back.

"She missed sweetheart, so not enough."

"Haha." Frankie shook her head at Bianca's smirk. She cuddled Gabby close, "Don't listen to your mommy. You spend too much time with Grandma Diva."

"Are Maggie and Ally coming, too?" Miranda looked around.

Maggie was stunned. She had never seen her sister like that. She was so…domesticated. She looked happy. It was nothing like when they were younger. It was like seeing a completely different person. A new person.

Was this who Frankie had become?

Maggie felt a pang in her chest. If that was true, she didn't know her sister at all. The thought of still not knowing her hurt. When she had found out her sister had been killed, Maggie was devastated. She had wished so hard that she had gotten to know Frankie better, that they had more time. Now, what had happened? Frankie was back and they still didn't talk. Maggie watched closely as Frankie talked quietly with Bianca's youngest child. Frankie was good with the kids.

Maggie felt her breath hitch as her twin glanced at her quickly. There was hesitancy, wariness, and confusion in the brown orbs. There was a slight shine of fear. Hope and resignation battled. She knew the same was more than likely in her own eyes. They didn't know each other. All they knew was they fought. This fragile sense of peace was something they didn't ever have. From that one glimpse, Maggie could tell Frankie was just waiting for the other shoe to fall, for her to say something and the fight to resume. There was no trust.

What had they become?

"Maggie." Ally placed a gentle hand on her back.

Maggie shook herself out of her thoughts. Everyone was looking at her. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"They want to know if we're coming with. They're leaving." Ally repeated.

"Oh…yes, we can go."

Bianca's cell phone began to ring.

The tall brunette rummaged in her purse and pulled out the small piece of plastic. She frowned, not recognizing the number, "Hello?"

"Put Stone on the phone."

"Who is this?"

The voice was gruff, "Put Stone on the phone."

"Director Michaels?" Bianca remembered that voice. She looked over to see Frankie busy with Miranda and Gabby, Ally and Maggie talking with her. The need to support Frankie with whatever was happening with Maggie warred with the increasing sense of dread instigated by the phone call.

"Ms. Montgomery, put my agent on the phone."

"How did you get this number?"

"Stop asking questions and just do it." he ordered.

With a confused frown, she walked up to Frankie and reluctantly handed her the phone. With a raised eyebrow, Frankie took it, "Yeah."

"Why are you not answering your phone?"

"Luke?" she swiftly walked away from the group.

"Your phone, Agent Stone."

"I don't have it. It must have gotten left behind." Was it still in the hotel room?

"You need to get your phone and be in my office now."

"Sir, I'm out of town at the moment."

"My office, Agent Stone."

"Can you tell me why?"

Luke's deep voice answered, "I expect to see you in two hours."

He couldn't talk on the phone, "Yes, sir."

"And Agent Stone, what is your current condition?"

He knew she had been admitted, "Fine, sir."

"Good. Two hours."

He hung up.

Frankie pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. This was serious. He had scouted out Bianca's cell number and made it clear he couldn't talk over the phone.

"Baby?"

Frankie turned, "We have to go, now."

Two hours.


	41. Chapter 41

MelovePezberry: Welcome back! More family time? That could…maybe…be arranged. Who knows what will happen if those two spend more time together, though.

Kutee: If you're happy I'm happy. So, I'm happy. Yay! It seems like everyone is happy.

AMCGL7: This was a 'dynamite' piece of feedback. Grazie. Wait – patiently? Christmas? You want the next update at Christmas? Hmmm…a bit of a stretch of time but I can swing it if you really want that. ;)

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened, and Frankie swiftly strode out. The vast room was dark, all lights turned off except for a few emergency bulbs. She walked passed all the empty cubicles, eyes forward. Michaels had called and ordered her to be in his office. What happened? Did he find out about her investigation with Williams? Calling Bianca and not telling her anything over the phone were serious signs. The office was closed for the day. She had parked a few blocks away and snuck in. The only person she had seen on her way up was a janitor, whom she ducked out of sight from until he moved to another room.<p>

Rounding a cubicle, Frankie approached Michaels's office. The door was closed and the shades drawn, but light reflected through the blinds. Entering, she quietly closed the door behind her. Eyes scanning the room for any possible threats or clues, Frankie froze.

Luke sat behind his desk, computer on and folders open on the wood surface. His face was stoic, and he didn't even bother to look up as the agent entered. Off to the side stood Jones, a startled look on his face at the sudden entrance.

Why was Jones there? Had he…

"Stone, have a seat." Michaels spoke, still scanning the files.

"What's going on?" Frankie didn't move. She studied Jones's face. The man had recovered from the shock and was nervously shuffling his feet. Frankie mentally noted the nervous restless behavior. Jones was not comfortable at that moment. She quickly went through different scenarios. What had caused him to be there, and why was he uncomfortable at her presence?

"Good trip, Stone?" Michaels closed the folder he had been reading.

"Trip, sir?" Jones had ratted her out. He was the one who told Young about France and now he was going to bust her for the Williams case.

"Your out of town adventure." Michaels looked at her.

"Is there a reason you called me in, sir?"

Michaels leaned back in his chair, "Some information has come to my attention, Agent Stone."

God damn it Jones. "Information is always good to have."

"Yes, it is. I would like to talk with you about it."

Frankie blinked.

"What happened in Pine Valley, Stone?"

"You know what happened." Frankie spoke lowly.

"No, not when we picked you up. These last few days when you were up there with the Montgomerys."

Frankie remained silent.

Michaels leaned forward, "How's the health?"

"Fine."

"Really?" Luke stood up. "Agent Stone, as the superior officer of an undercover specialist, I know whenever my agent's medical records are requested or accessed." He stepped around his desk, "Now, what happened?"

Frankie locked her jaw shut.

"Stone…"

"Not here, Luke." Frankie whispered, eyes darting to Jones. It hurt to know Jones was turning on her, but she couldn't focus on that. She had to keep calm and find a way out of this situation without Jones learning anymore information he could use and potentially pass on.

"Stone." Luke moved in front of her. A brief flash of concern appeared in his gaze.

"Why am I here?"

Luke stared at her for a second. Then, he nodded. Stepping back, he went to his desk, "What do you know of Dr. Young?"

"She's my psychologist for the psych evaluation." Frankie responded evenly.

"What type of questions has she been asking you?"

"Sir, I don't think this is the best time to talk about this."

Luke caught her head tilt toward an oblivious Jones. "You are among friends, Stone."

Frankie bit back the bitter chuckle. "You once told me to never trust anyone."

"I never had to tell you that. You never trusted anyone to begin with."

"What is this about, Luke?" Frankie clenched her hands into fists. "I don't have time for games."

Luke scratched his stubbly chin, "You seem to have time for a lot of things."

Frankie unclenched her fists, "I'm not on duty. I don't have a case. So, I don't have to answer to you, Luke."

"You are setting yourself up for a fall, Junior. I don't want to see that happen."

"What are you talking about?" Frankie tossed a hand in the air.

"Young is working for Carrington."

Frankie paused. Her eyes narrowed, "What?" What had he said?

"She's been working for Carrington since she was assigned to you. We're still not sure how she got past screening, but she did."

Frankie tried to process this, "Don't mess with me, Luke."

"It's the truth." He had a hunch the top brass didn't care who she was as long as the doctor could get rid of their problem agent.

Frankie bit her lip, internally going through her sessions with the psychologist. She told her so much about her past…about Bianca and the kids. She should have known. She should have seen it coming. She never talked about those things.

"Agent Stone," Jones hesitantly entered the conversation.

Frankie's head snapped over to him, "Why is he here?"

Jones blanched at the reproach, "I-I want to help."

"Jones discovered the leak. Found out Young is rogue." Luke answered.

Frankie shook her head. What was his angle? Turn on Young before she could turn on him? Did he figure out she was on to him? "Sir, I need some air."

She did not want to talk in front of Jones. Luke gestured for her to step outside his office, contemplating why she wanted privacy. Frankie Stone never needed air; she was asking to speak without Jones being present. But, Jones seemed to have grown on the more experienced agent. He was certain she had come to rely on the rookie. Frankie hadn't revealed anything, though. She was playing very close to the vest.

"Junior, this is serious with Young." Luke spoke as the door closed.

"You don't say." Frankie sarcastically retorted.

"Stone…" Luke warned.

Frankie scanned the area before talking, "Jones can't be trusted."

Luke frowned.

Frankie rubbed her forehead, "He's with Young."

"Do you have proof?"

It actually hurt to admit it. "Young knew about what happened in France with the guy we caught. The drugged up punk I…hit. It's not on any reports, and the only people who knew about it were my team and you. You and Jones are the only ones who have interacted with Young."

"You think Jones told her."

"Unless you did."

Luke exhaled, "Do you really think Jones is rogue? That he could do this elaborate plan?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. Never underestimate people, right?"

"Jones isn't rogue, Junior."

"Yeah? Then are you?" Frankie folded her arms, "Huh? Maybe it's you I'm not supposed to trust." Jones knew everything that she had been doing. He knew about Williams. He knew Bianca and the kids were in town. He knew so much. And so did Luke.

"Don't be stupid, Stone."

"No, tell me Luke. What the hell is going on? This whole thing is screwed up. You're telling me Carrington's stooge is my psych, but we don't know how or why. We just know she is. We just know you let her be my doctor."

"I had no say over this process."

"You didn't fight it, either." Luke had always had her back.

Luke stared at her. She was breathing heavily, and her hands shook slightly. "What did the hospital say?"

Frankie ignored his question, "Will she go after Bianca and the kids?"

Luke pursed his lips, "Let's go back in the office."

"No, tell me." Frankie's hand trembled as she ran it across her face, "Are they unsafe because of me?"

"I can't say for certain."

"Damn it, Luke!" Frankie pushed passed him and into the office. Jones jumped as the door smashed into the wall. Frankie stormed up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Tell me every god damn thing."

"S-Stone?" Jones felt his body hit the wall.

Frankie gazed into his eyes. They were full of confusion and shock. There were no traces of anything resembling triumph or hate.

"Let him go, Junior."

Frankie slowly released her grip. Jones shot her a worried look. He was worried for her. She ran a hand through her hair. Jones was a boy scout. He couldn't fake this. She might have messed up with Young, but she had spent enough time with Jones. He wasn't playing her. God help her, she still trusted him, deep down inside.

Frankie unclipped her concealed gun and pointed it at Luke.

"Fuck, Stone. What are you doing?" Luke angrily stared at the weapon.

"Ma'am?" Jones asked cautiously. This was not how he imagined this happening.

"If Jones didn't tell, you did." Frankie fought against the bile rising in her throat. Jones couldn't have done it, and that left Luke. The one person she had trusted with her life since she was nineteen.

"Put it away." Luke ordered.

"Bring me to the office where there a hundreds of cameras. At least one has seen me come up here. Why not pick a more remote location? Or are you not going to kill me and just fire me? Take away my gun so there's one less obstacle between Carrington and Bianca."

"I'm not taking away your gun or your job. Neither one of us told Young anything."

"Maybe not…maybe you just let her do what she needed to. You gave her access to all my files. You made it so she could know everything about me."

"I had to."

"Bullshit, Luke!" Frankie's voice shook. "You didn't have to do any of that. You could have backed me up."

"I'm backing you now." Luke kept his voice calm and even.

"Sure you are."

"Think about it, Junior. Look past the outer layer. We are the only two you can trust in this office right now." Luke sighed, "Now stop being such a pain in my ass."

Frankie squinted at him, "Why should I trust that?"

"Because we've worked together for eight years, Stone." Luke lowered his voice, "Don't make me explain to Bianca Montgomery why the woman she loves is dead. That's what's going to happen if we don't work together, and you know it."

Everything was quiet.

Frankie clicked the safety on her gun and reholstered, "Nothing can happen to them."

"Been that way for years with you, Junior. Wouldn't expect anything different." Luke replied.

Frankie looked at Jones, "What do you know about Young?"

Frankie listened carefully as Jones recounted what he had heard. When he finished, she paced to the other side of the room, head bent and arms crossed. "Makes sense."

"How?" Luke asked, sitting behind his desk.

"She focused on any fault I had. She…brought up my past. Made me question things." It was all a plan. Young wanted her to kill herself. All of the attacks on her character and behavior, all the words on how she would ultimately hurt her family, it was all to get her to put a bullet in her head.

"We know what's going on now, Stone. We know the plan, and they don't know we do." Luke watched her. "We will help you. I will help you, but you need to be completely honest with me."

Frankie brought a fist to her mouth, "Bianca and the kids are still in danger." She wasn't protecting them. She was making them a bigger target. Her sister, Ally, they had all been around her and she had talked about them.

"We'll get them, Stone. We catch bad guys." Luke said.

Frankie uncrossed her arms and tapped her fingers against her thigh. Memories went through her mind. Miranda and Gabrielle, excited for ice cream. Maggie hugging her. Bianca's kiss goodbye as they parted so Frankie could meet with Luke.

"_And you gotsta come back soon so we can get ice cream." Miranda ordered firmly._

_Frankie, who was kneeling before the tiny girl, nodded, "Sure thing, kid."_

"_Good." Miranda threw her arms around the agent, "Love you, Frankie."_

"_You too, kiddo." Frankie murmured._

_At Joan's call, Miranda reluctantly released the agent and walked away to join her sister and sitter. Joan led the girl into the hotel and out of the cold._

_Maggie and Ally shuffled up next. Maggie fiddled with the buttons on her coat as Frankie stood up. Taking a deep breath, the doctor spoke haltingly, "I…I was wondering if we could…get lunch sometime. We need to talk about your treatments and things." Her eyes spoke of other things she wanted to talk about. Like how they could become sisters again._

_Frankie scratched her scalp and looked around. Finally, she crossed her arms and spoke, "Yeah, sure."_

_Maggie smiled in relief, "Great. Um…tomorrow? Would that work?"_

_Frankie nodded, "Pizza?"_

_Maggie felt her eyes water. "Yeah."_

_They awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, Maggie sighed and reached out, pulling a stiff Frankie into a small hug. It was quick, maybe lasting only a few heartbeats, but it left both with a warm feeling of hope._

_Frankie watched the two enter the hotel when Bianca's voiced trailed into her ear, "I don't know about this, Frankie."_

"_About what?" Frankie turned to the taller woman._

_Bianca, who had watched every interaction, grasped Frankie's hand. "This thing with Luke."_

"_It's just a meeting."_

"_You're still recovering, Frankie. You just got out of the hospital. I don't," Bianca inhaled sharply, "I don't want anything to happen to you."_

"_Nothing is going to happen to me." Frankie assured._

_Bianca tugged on the hand until their arms wrapped around each other. Bianca melted into the embrace, "You've said that before."_

"_Still here, ain't I?"_

_Bianca kissed the side of her neck, "You tried to leave."_

"_I was being stupid."_

"_I know."_

_Frankie chuckled, "Don't hold back any."_

_Bianca kissed her neck again, "I don't want you to act stupid with this."_

_Frankie tilted her head so she could look at Bianca, "I won't. I'm done being stupid for now."_

"_What does he even want?"_

_Frankie shrugged, "Couldn't tell me. I'll find out at the office."_

"_You're not even supposed to be working."_

"_It's just a meeting." She rested her head against Bianca's, "It'll be fine. I'll talk to Luke and come back."_

"_We need to talk about stuff."_

"_You so know how to turn me on." Frankie nudged her, "I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore."_

_Bianca pressed their lips together. Her hand slipped around Frankie's neck, nails lightly scratching the skin. Frankie moaned at the contact, her hold tightening around Bianca._

"_I love you." breathed out Bianca as they broke for air._

"_Love you, too."_

_Bianca brushed a kiss to her cheek, "Come back to me, sweetheart."_

"_It's what I do." _

_Bianca let her arms fall to her sides, "Be safe. No crazy stuff. Your family is waiting to get ice cream."_

Frankie spun around, face stern and eyes clear. "Alright, we need a plan and we need equipment. My next session is in a day. I'm not technically on duty, unless you put me on Luke."

"No one knew when you were on a case before." Luke nodded.

"Good. Jones, I need you to get a hold of Moreno. We need her to help with Williams." Frankie shot a glance at an unfazed Luke. "I need a coffee."

"On it." Jones nodded.

"Let's get to work."


	42. Chapter 42

Kutee: Glad you liked it. Dr. Young? What's supposed to be coming to her? Is it bigger than a bread box? ;)

AMCGL7: Wait, you don't like how Frankie rolls? Must be why you don't put butter on her. (that wasn't lame it was awesome) You're welcome for the family time. They like to get together every now and then, like most other families. They are good together, which I'm not sure if that's like most families or not. :)

MelovePezberry: It's like an angel gets its wings whenever the Stone twins show affection for each other. The doctor? Hmmm…who knows? Who says they're going to get her?

* * *

><p>Frankie exhaled tiredly and rubbed at her bleary eyes. A glance at her cell phone told her it was nearing three in the morning. The lights in the hotel hallway were bright and forced her to lower her head and use a hand to block the incandescent rays. Her feet trudged down the long walkway until she reached the correct door. Her hand fumbled in her pocket for the electronic keycard and removed it, swiping it in the lock.<p>

She pushed open the door and stepped inside. Allowing the door to shut soundlessly behind her, she was immediately enveloped in darkness. Eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light, Frankie carefully walked through the hotel room, making sure she did not make a sound. On the way to the bedroom, she made a detour to another. The door was open a crack, and she griped the wooden barrier, moving slowly so there was no noise. A peek inside confirmed the kids were asleep. Entering, Frankie went up to the first bed. She squatted down at the side, and a tiny smile broke out across her worn face.

Miranda was completely and utterly asleep. She was splayed out; soft snores echoing as she nuzzled further into the pillow. Sensing a slight shiver from the child, Frankie grasped the blankets and carefully pulled them further up around Miranda's shoulders. The shivering stopped, and she snuggled into the warm cocoon. With one last glance, Frankie straightened up and went to Gabrielle's crib. Gabby was curled into a little ball, Miranda's doll clutched to her chest. Unconsciously, Frankie reached out and lightly trailed a finger across the baby's cheek.

She loved these kids. She really did. Even being able to look at them caused her heart to constrict. She thanked whoever was listening to her internal thoughts that they were so forgiving and understanding with her. She wasn't the role model for what a parent should be, but they didn't care. No matter how much she had been messing up, they still hugged her. They still held her hand. They still loved her.

Sighing, Frankie gave the girls one last look before leaving. She shuffled over to Bianca's room and quietly entered. In the safety of the bedroom, her shoulders slumped and her head tilted down. She was so tired. Almost having a heart attack, fighting with Erica Kane, and learning you had a serious heart condition would do that to a person. Add to the fact that she had been with Jones and Michaels until about twenty minutes ago planning one of the most important cases she'd ever worked, the agent was exhausted.

Inhaling deeply, she ambled through the dark room to the small desk. She shrugged out of her coat and tossed it over the desk. Her hands rooted around and removed her keys, wallet, badge, and phone. Next, came her holster and gun. Her mind kept going over the plan, figuring out how it would work and if there were any holes Young could find and use. There was so much that had to happen. So much that she had to do. So much she had to trust Jones and Luke with. Did she trust them fully? Could she?

"Hey." strong arms wrapped around her waist. Soft lips pressed into her shoulder.

"Hey." Frankie leaned back into the comforting embrace, "Did I wake you?"

Bianca shook her head, "Couldn't sleep."

"Well, I have been told I can put anyone to sleep."

Bianca's hands slipped underneath the blue shirt and flattened over Frankie's belly, "How was the meeting?"

"Long." a hand came to rest over the two on her stomach, "How were the kids?"

"Miranda refused to get ice cream without you. She'll be demanding a double hot fudge sundae when she wakes up." their fingers entwined.

"Breakfast of champions." Frankie's eyes closed. Her head lulled to the side and rested against Bianca's shoulder.

Bianca brushed a kiss against her temple, "Come to bed."

Bianca gently pulled until her drowsy girlfriend followed. She maneuvered them to the edge of the bed, and she softly pushed down on Frankie's shoulders until she sat down. Kneeling in between her legs, she stopped Frankie's hands from going to her shirt. Wordlessly, Bianca slipped Frankie's shirt off, placing a kiss against her lips.

Bianca tried to hide the trembling in her hands as she reached for the button and zipper on Frankie's jeans. How long had it been since she thought this woman was going to leave? Two days? Three? Everything had been so chaotic. She had been so scared, upset, worried. Now, here they were. Frankie and Bianca. Bianca and Frankie. There was a lot they needed to talk about and work through, but they could and they would. It hit the younger woman how close she came to never being able to touch Frankie. Never being able to hold her or talk to her. First, there were Frankie's actions and words. The way Frankie had been lately terrified her. Then, there was Frankie's heart. Her caring beautiful heart that now was weakened.

"Bianca?" Frankie whispered.

Bianca tilted up and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Frankie groaned at the contact; her hands came up to tangle in long dark locks.

"I love you." Bianca whimpered. She pushed up on her heels, and Frankie leaned back until she was laid out on the bed. Bianca followed, lips seeking Frankie's between gasps and moans.

Hands and fingers tugged and tore at clothing until both were naked and pressed together. Frankie arched up into the warm body above her, palms skimming over heated flesh. Bianca clasped Frankie's face between her hands, putting all her love into long drawn out kisses.

"I missed you." Bianca murmured, lips tracing the curve of Frankie's jaw.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Frankie breathed out, throat thick with emotion. She had been so stupid. She had acted just like Young and Carrington wanted her to, and she had almost lost Bianca because of it.

"No, don't apologize." Bianca put a shaky finger over Frankie's lips. "Don't apologize. Just love me. Just be my Frankie."

Frankie's brown eyes melted. She nibbled tenderly at the finger, "I've always been yours." A self-conscious grin settled on her face, "I don't know how not to be."

"Good." Bianca smiled, "That's all I've ever wanted." She kissed her. "You and me. No secrets. No lies. Just us."

Frankie's grin dimmed.

"I miss us."

Frankie rolled so they were both on their sides. Resigned eyes flickered over Bianca's face, landing on her brown orbs. She pulled the woman closer till their bodies were flush against each other. She cupped one palm around Bianca's cheek, pulling her in for a kiss as her other arm pillowed under Bianca's head.

Breaking apart, their foreheads stayed together. Frankie swallowed thickly, her gaze ticking up to Bianca's, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I want us. I want everything with you."

Bianca nodded, beginning to worry. Frankie's tone of voice wasn't right.

"And here, right here, we can be that. We can be us. No lies, no secrets." Frankie brushed her thumb over Bianca's cheek.

"Frankie, what are you saying?"

Frankie blinked her eyes away. She had to do this. It was the only way. She looked back at Bianca pleadingly, "We have to act like nothing's changed. I have to act like I did before."

Bianca's brow wrinkled, "What?"

"There's something going on. We have an idea of what it is, but we can't let them know we do."

"Stop." Bianca laid a hand on the side of Frankie's face. She felt the other woman shudder at the touch. "Tell me."

Frankie ran her hand down from Bianca's face and over her arm until she felt the back of the palm that was on her cheek. She grasped the pale hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly, "There are some people who have been targeting me. They've been going at me through my psych sessions."

"What have they been doing?" Someone was targeting Frankie? How long had this been going on?

"Do you remember the things I was saying?"

Remember? Of course she did. She'd never forget it. "You were saying..." realization struck.

"They were making me question things, question myself. I know now. To catch them, we can't let them know I do."

"You were going to leave me."

That wasn't the only thing she was heading towards doing, "I don't want to lose you. I don't, but I have to keep being like I was before."

"That wasn't you, Frankie."

"It's who I could be. To catch them, we need the element of surprise. We need them to believe they are safe, and what they are doing is working."

"Who would do this?"

Frankie bit her lip. "I don't know."

"You're lying."

Frankie exhaled, "We have an idea of who is doing it. Please, don't make me tell you. It's not…it's work. Keep it at that."

"Work? Someone is targeting you, Frankie." Bianca rested their joined hands on Frankie's chest, "You're not well. You're supposed to be taking it easy, not going all Rambo."

"I will after this is all over."

"Let me help you."

Frankie shook her head, "It's too dangerous. Having you involved once was enough." The image of Reese Williams pointing a gun at Bianca and Miranda burned in her mind. "I have help."

"Michaels." Bianca guessed. "That's what the meeting was about."

Frankie shrugged.

Bianca's eyes darted back and forth as she tried to process everything she was being told, "So, you're going to act like you don't want to be with me because someone wants to hurt you? You're going to act like…like…I don't even know. You're going to be someone you're not."

"I've done it before."

"You never had a family before."

Frankie blinked rapidly at that. It was true. She never had anyone when she was going undercover all the time. She had Luke, and that was it.

"What about the children?" Bianca asked, voice rough.

"I think they shouldn't see me for awhile. It'd be hard to explain what's going on, and I don't want to hurt them."

"Being away from you hurts them."

"Not as much as it could if I saw them."

Bianca fought against tears, "And us?"

"I'm going to see you, but I won't be like this."

"Are you going to leave me?" Bianca held her breath as she waited for the answer.

Frankie bit her lip hard. "I might say I am."

Bianca choked out a humorless laugh, "I don't like this."

"Me neither."

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be." Frankie sighed. "I have to do this. I just, I need you to trust me on this. I can't tell you much."

"What about Maggie?"

"Huh?"

Bianca wiped at her wet eyes, "You're supposed to meet her later today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Bianca shook her head. Frankie hadn't forgotten. No matter what the twin said or acted like, deep down she cared about Maggie. It was the same with Maggie. The twins cared for each other; they just let issues get in the way. Bianca couldn't describe how good it felt to see the Stones getting along at the hospital in Pine Valley. The thought that the two women could reconcile was great. They both needed it. They both wanted it, even if they were scared to death about it.

"Are you still going?"

Frankie nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you going to…" Was Frankie going to sabotage this by acting?

"No, I'll be…whatever it is I am with her. I'm giving myself a day, whether it's smart or not. Today I'm getting things in order. Tomorrow, I'll be working."

"You're getting lunch, right?"

Frankie nodded.

Bianca tightened her hold at the flicker of doubt in Frankie's eyes, "You don't have to be nervous or scared."

"Me? I'm not." Frankie instantly refuted.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "It's ok to be, but you don't have to. You'll be ok. You both will."

"Whatever, Bianca. It's just lunch. We probably will sit there and glare at each other. Before the lecture, of course."

"You don't believe that."

"You a mind reader now?"

"No, but I know you." Bianca kissed her chin. "You love Maggie, and Maggie loves you. You both want to have a relationship together, but you're scared." She strengthened her embrace as Frankie shook her head, "You are both scared about what will happen if you're open with each other."

"Whatever."

"You love Maggie. I was there when I told you about Jonathon. I was there when you took the blame for something you had no control over. I saw you at that hospital, Frankie. You love your sister, and Maggie loves you. I was there when she went to your grave thinking you were dead. I mourned with her."

"Yeah, you two got really close after I died." Frankie scoffed. As her words replayed in her head, she bit her tongue, mentally berating herself. Why did she say that?

Bianca inhaled sharply.

"I didn't mean to say that." Frankie backtracked.

"Yes, you did." Bianca smiled sadly, "I can't believe how long you kept that to yourself."

"You didn't need to know. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." a tear trickled down her face. "I love you. I've always loved you. I really thought we'd last. I was seventeen and found the person I could actually see spending the rest of my life with."

"Bianca, don't do this."

"I thought I'd lost you forever." Bianca forged on. "Everyone thought you were dead. We had the memorial service, and I watched them bury you. It was bad. I was going crazy. Then, Maggie came. We met and became friends. We helped each other deal with losing you. She was upset that you were gone, and I was getting better but I still broke down sometimes. We got closer, and I developed feelings for her."

"I do not need to hear this." Frankie tried to move, but Bianca held her in place.

"I loved her. I admit it. I did. But, I still thought about you. I couldn't have you, though. I moved on."

"I know. I'm not mad about that." Frankie blinked. "Maggie's a good person. She's smart and stuff. I wanted you to be happy."

"Frankie…"

"It just hurts, you know." Frankie shrugged. "Losing you hurts a lot. And to my sister...it hurt."

Frankie was struggling. Bianca could see that. "You didn't lose me to her. You didn't lose me to anyone."

Frankie smiled bitterly, "Yeah, I was dead. I know."

"It wasn't easy, Frankie. It wasn't like you had left or runaway. I thought you were dead."

"And you moved on. I'm not mad about it, Bianca. It was gonna happen." Frankie bit out.

"If you're not mad, then what are you?" Bianca nudged her, "And we're going to talk about this. We need to."

Frankie opened and closed her mouth, unable to put into words what it had felt like. She didn't want to ever talk about this. She didn't want to relive it. Bianca offered her an encouraging look, love shining in her eyes.

"It was the first time I'd ever seen you with someone else." Frankie finally whispered, voice full of emotion. Her eyes ducked away, and her chin quivered. "I-I knew you would move on. Why wouldn't you? But…" her voice broke.

"You hoped I'd waited." Bianca finished her thought.

Frankie took a shuddering breath and tilted her head in agreement.

"And?" Bianca coaxed, wondering what it must have been like to see the person you love with your twin.

"And…you were confessing your love to Maggie." Frankie chewed on her bottom lip, "I didn't even know she was in town. But, there you were. You'd moved on and it was with her."

"Why did you leave again? Why didn't you stay and fight?" Why did you let me think you were dead for so many years?

"You had someone better than me. I wasn't gonna ruin that."

"Ruin?" Bianca choked out. "I dreamed of you coming back to me. I needed you so many times. And Maggie isn't better than you. Can't you see how much I love you? You're it for me too, remember?"

"I didn't want to hurt you again."

"But, I hurt you. Seeing that hurt you." And being without you hurt me.

"I got, well, better I guess."

Bianca stared at her, unable to comprehend what she'd been told. Frankie came back to her, but left because of Maggie. She left because she thought Maggie was better. Holding in the sob, she kissed her, "I love you."

Frankie tasted the salt from her tears as their lips slid together. "I know."

"You should have stayed." Bianca cried softly. "God damn you Frankie, you should have stayed."

"It was better for you."

"Stop it. You need to stop doing that." Bianca pulled back. Her eyes were red and her face was covered in tears, "You're not bad, Frankie. You're not some horrible person. I want to be with you. I wanted to be with you then. Stop trying to protect me. Stop trying to do what other people think is better for me. You are what's best for me. You are."

Frankie's mouth lifted into a crooked grin, "Starting to see that."

"I hope you are, because when this whole whatever thing that is happening is over, you're with me. I don't care, you are with me and that's it."

"Gonna break out the handcuffs?" Frankie joked lightly.

Bianca chuckled and wiped at her face, "You can't get rid of me, Stone."

"Even when I act stupid?" Frankie asked with a hesitant smile.

"Especially when you act stupid."

"Knew there was a reason I love you." Frankie cuddled into her. Bianca wasn't going to give up on her.

That's something she was really going to need.


	43. Chapter 43

MelovePezberry: It's always good when these two actually communicate, isn't it? Oh, and I think they always need that. ;)

Guest: You think it won't have a happy ending? Oh ye of little faith…or perhaps a genius. Who knows what will happen. Anything could in my stories.

* * *

><p>Frankie stopped walking.<p>

This was it. She was outside the small pizza parlor. The traditional red checkered covered tables were visible through the window, and a black apron clad waitress walked back and forth with steaming pizza pies. The exterior of the building was slightly run down and shabby, but it hid one of the best pizzas in town. The agent had discovered it one night she got off late from work and was driving around in search of somewhere to calm down from a hard day. The staff was friendly and didn't care what condition or shape their customers were in. They served hot food without any curiosity or wonder. Their prices were very agreeable, and the service was fast. The ingredients were fresh and the dough homemade.

She wasn't thinking about the food, though.

Breathing in slow deep breaths, Frankie ran a hand across her face. She glanced around the street, wondering if Maggie was already there. Did she show up? Maybe she decided not to go. They hadn't really talked in years. Maybe it should stay that way. There was no use in going over old history.

She rocked back on her heels and looked at her cell phone. It was time for them to meet. Actually, she was running five minutes late. She put her cell phone away and sighed. There was no reason for her not to go in there. She was a federal agent for crying out loud. She'd faced down countless criminals and been in more than one dangerous situation. She was not afraid of anything. Frankie Stone was not afraid. Deft fingers fiddled with the collar of her shirt, adjusting it so it sat just right. Hands smoothed out the sleeves of her coat.

Nodding to herself, Frankie quickly opened the door and stepped inside out of the cold. The bell above the door jingled at the sudden entrance, and the waitress smiled at her as she rushed by, dirty plates in hand. Frankie scanned every face in the room, ticking from table to table. Her gut twisted as she saw stranger after stranger.

Maggie wasn't there.

Frankie blinked as it hit her. Maggie hadn't shown up. She blinked and blinked again. Her stomach clenched as disappointment flooded her mind. She tried to shrug it off. So what if Maggie didn't show up? They didn't need to meet anyway. It would have turned out badly if they did. They lived different lives, now. They ran in different circles. Well, they always had, but they were in different cities…different countries. Hell, they didn't even like each other. Before, at the hospital, it was the moment. She was in a weak state because of the news about her heart and Maggie was…whatever she was because of being back in Pine Valley and everything. It didn't mean anything. She didn't even want to come. Why did she? There was so much that had to be done with the case. She should be talking with Moreno, calling old contacts, and setting up meetings. This was stupid.

The door flung open, and another body nearly barreled into Frankie's back. A quick pivot had them missing by inches. Frankie watched as Maggie frantically looked around, face red and rapid pants gasping from her mouth. Maggie's gaze landed on Frankie, and a visible look of relief washed over her face. She fixed her crooked scarf and hat, a hesitant smile on her face, "Hey, Frankie."

"Hey."

"There was a big traffic jam, and the taxi got stuck behind this semi-truck who couldn't move, and the car behind us kept tailing our bumper. I can't believe the semi was even in this part of the city; he could barely fit on the road. So, I got out, but I couldn't find another taxi. I finally caught one, but he must have been new because he took me to the wrong place." Maggie rambled at her sister's stoic look. "I wanted to call and tell you, but I don't have your number. I was going to call Bianca for it, but then you might not have answered even if I did call. Not that you should or anything; you probably have to screen your calls."

Frankie squinted, attempting to keep up with the increasing speed of the words. Finally, she held up a hand, cutting off Maggie from continuing her story. She hooked a thumb toward the smattering of tables, "Pizza?"

Maggie nodded, "Yes."

They stood there staring at each other for a minute. Shaking her head, Frankie made a wide sweep with her hand, indicating for Maggie to go first. Maggie took the hint and began to meander through the tables until she found an empty one. She slipped out of her coat and scarf and hung them over the back of the plain black painted wooden chair before sitting down. Frankie shrugged out of her own coat and tossed it over the chair before sliding in her seat.

Both there, silence descended on them. Maggie sat primly in her chair, watching the various customers and staff. Frankie kept her eyes on the tabletop. She reached out and grasped the salt shaker. She rolled the object around in a circle.

Neither knew what to say or how to say it. Who should speak first? What should they say? It had been so long since it was just them; they didn't even know how to talk. They didn't know each other. What if they spoke first and said the wrong thing? That seemed to be how every one of their conversations went. Someone said something to make the other angry and it escalated into a fight until one or both turned and left.

The waitress swept by, depositing two glasses of water and a basket of bread. Clearly frazzled but not minding one bit, she plucked a pencil from her mess of a bun that was her hair and flipped open an order pad.

"What'll it be?"

The salt shaker stopped moving as Maggie spoke up, "A large pizza with everything but the green peppers. On one half make sure there's extra sausage and onions. The other half put extra cheese and bacon."

The waitress nodded. She finished jotting down the orders, "Anything to drink?"

"A coke for me."

The waitress peeked over at Frankie who waved a hand, "Water's fine."

The waitress left with a smile and a promise to bring back the coke soon. The twins both went quiet and back to their earlier actions. Watching a man cut up a slice of pizza into bite size pieces for his son, Maggie froze as a voice cleared.

"You…uh…remember how we got pizza." Frankie spoke haltingly, not looking up.

Maggie turned her attention back to her companion, "Hard to forget. We got it so much."

Frankie chuckled softly, "We ate pizza for almost every meal for a while."

Their mother had been too drunk to cook anything, and their father lived off of alcohol. When they could scrape together enough money, they'd run down to Tony's Pizza Shop. Soon enough they had their own booth that was always kept open for them, and the staff knew what their orders were before the twins had even sat down.

"You used to get cherry coke, though." Maggie pointed out. Frankie always needed her caffeine it seemed like.

"Don't drink that stuff anymore."

"What do you drink now?"

The question lingered in the air. Frankie pushed the salt shaker away and flattened her palm on the table, tapping her fingers in a steady rhythm. Her choice in drinks had been changing the past few months.

Maggie frowned at the non-answer. Before she was able to think about it, though, Frankie said, "It's been a long time since we got pizza."

Maggie wrapped her arms around her body as a shot of cold bolted through her body at the memories the words provoked, "Yes, it has."

"D-Do you remember the last time we did?" Frankie peeked up at her. A sheen of vulnerability covered the normally clear brown and contrasted sharply with the expressionless face.

Maggie nodded, the flashbacks playing in her brain. How could she forget? "It was the last time we talked." The last time I really saw you before you died.

"We saw each other after that."

They had fought. It only lasted about an hour, and they had said the worst things they could to each other. They both left and the next time Maggie was seeing Frankie was as a gravestone. "I pretend like we didn't." It was easier to remember the time they got pizza as the last time. Sure, they were going in different directions and had next to nothing in common, but they were civil. They didn't fight.

Frankie swallowed roughly and grabbed the bread basket. She tore off a chunk from the loaf, "It was at Tony's, right?"

"Yes, it was." Maggie watched her sister methodically break apart the bread into tiny pieces. Frankie always needed to be doing something. It was actually comforting to see.

"That wasn't a bad day, was it?" Frankie dropped the last morsel onto her small plate. Her fingers batted at the crumbs, forming straight lines.

"No, it wasn't. It…was a good day, a really good day." She thought about it a lot when she had first arrived in Pine Valley. She inhaled deeply and confessed, "I haven't been back since."

"You haven't?"

"I couldn't. I went by once, when I was trying to contact mom after…" you died, "anyway, I went by and I got to the door. I could see inside, and I saw our booth." Maggie gulped and rubbed at her eye, "I left. I couldn't go in."

"Oh." Frankie felt her stomach plummet at the twinge of sadness in her sister's tone. She coughed to cover it up.

"It was tough. When we thought you were gone, it was bad, Frankie. With Mom and Dad, they…"

"I don't want to talk about them." Frankie bit out harshly.

_Did you get in another fight?_

_N-No, dad._

_Don't lie. You got in another fight. Stupid useless brat._

An irrational sense of anger surged through Maggie at her sister's abrupt harshness. She didn't want to talk about them either, but Frankie always had to be so unopen and not caring. "What do you want to talk about, Frankie? Do you want to talk about how you pretended to be dead? How you never told me you were alive?"

"Shut up." Frankie whispered, eyes growing cold. Here comes the belittling lecture.

"Do you want to talk about why you never talked to me at all? How you decided to work for our psychopath of an aunt?"

"Damn it, Maggie." Frankie growled, "I don't want to talk about our parents. Sorry I'm such a jerk for not wanting to talk about two people who didn't care I was dead."

"I cared."

Frankie deflated at that simple statement. She leaned back heavily in her chair and scratched at her cheek, "I can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I can't, Maggie. I just can't, ok? Do you really want to talk about it? Huh? All of it?"

Maggie looked away from the meaningful stare. No, she did not want to talk about everything.

The waitress set down the pizza with a flourish, "Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thanks," Maggie mumbled politely as Frankie shifted in her seat.

Frankie lined up the salt, red pepper flakes, and cheese shakers while Maggie spun the pizza so the appropriate toppings faced the correct person.

"No salt." Maggie absently ordered as she plopped a slice onto her plate. "It's not good for your heart."

"Doesn't really matter." Frankie shook the red pepper flakes onto her slice.

"You have to watch what you eat. Pizza itself isn't good for you." Maggie slid the salt shaker to her end of the table.

Frankie glared at her, "Thanks for the advice, Doc. Now, can I have the salt?"

"You can be such an ass sometimes. You have to be careful."

"I am, Maggie. I'm not going to keel over if I put some salt on my pizza." She couldn't. She didn't have time.

They stared at each other.

"Fine." Frankie shook her head and took a bite of her unsalted pizza.

Maggie picked up her fork and knife and cut a tiny piece. She blinked away the surge of fear from Frankie's comment. Twirling a strand of cheese around the tongs, she casually spoke, "Have you thought any about the different treatments?"

Frankie chewed and swallowed, "Not too much. Been kinda busy."

"You should. I think talking to David would help. He's up to date on all the new procedures and medicines."

"Maybe." Frankie shrugged.

Maggie pricked the cut up piece and brought it to her mouth, "Have you talked about it with Bianca?"

Frankie wiped her fingers on a napkin and reached for her water. The liquid sloshed up the sides in her hand, "There's a lot going on…with work."

"Like what?"

"I just have other stuff I need to focus on right now."

"If you're choosing something else over Bianca…"

"I've never been the one who did that." Frankie cut her off with a pointed look.

Maggie grimaced at the unspoken words. Everyone knew Maggie had chosen someone else over Bianca. "You need to discuss this with her, especially with Miranda involved." Miranda got along well with Frankie. Their relationship was evident at the hospital.

"I'm not going to hurt them." Her voice was sure, but there was a gleam in her eyes, almost like she was begging Maggie to believe her.

"You still might." Maggie sighed, "Miranda is so young still. She's been through so much, and she's attached to you. If you left her…"

"Not going anywhere." Frankie said firmly. "I have to do some stuff for work, but that's it. I would never hurt her or her sister." She bit back commenting about Maggie leaving Miranda.

"Just talk to Bianca. It's always better if you do."

"Trust me, I know that." Frankie smirked to herself.

They both grabbed a second slice of pizza.

"I saw you with Miranda at the hospital." Maggie began to cut up her slice.

"So?" Frankie grew defensive.

Maggie shrugged, "You…you got along well together."

Frankie picked at her pizza, "She's a good kid."

"She is." agreed Maggie. She chuckled, "Do you remember when we were that age?"

Frankie rolled her eyes, "You discovered fashion." Maggie's sense of fashion differed greatly from other people's.

"And you always wore that old Packers coat." Maggie smirked, "Do you still follow them?"

"We're coming back."

"How's that guy doing? What's his name? Favre?"

"How's that fashion sense working for you? Scare away any other shoppers lately?"

"I never scared anyone." huffed Maggie.

"Uh huh. That's why that one lady shielded her eyes from your yellow/orange ensemble. Great combination there." Frankie flicked a mushroom at her.

They smiled at each other.

The smiles slowly dropped as they both realized where they were and why. For a brief moment, they had slipped back into being something they hadn't been in a long time.

It grew quiet again.

"I looked up information on different treatments last night." Maggie broke the silence. "I emailed one of my colleagues in Paris, too."

Frankie nodded along as she listened. A yawn escaped from her lips, and she quickly smothered it with a hand. Maggie noticed the exhaustion creeping at the corners of her doppelganger's eyes.

"Late night?" she asked inconspicuously.

"Work." Frankie shrugged.

Maggie nodded, "What are you working on?"

"A case."

"Is it like your last one?" She hoped not.

Frankie sipped her water, "No." It was a lot more complex and closer to home.

"Ok."

Frankie saw that Maggie wanted to ask something else, so she beat her to the punch, "You were talking about treatments?"

"Yes, I have some information in my purse." Maggie lifted up the small bag and dug through its contents.

Frankie watched her half wary and half intrigued. Her sister was eating pizza with her, and they weren't shouting and yelling. It was surreal. It was…nice.

Their eyes connected and twin looks passed between them. No matter what was said or done from that moment on, they both knew deep inside that it was true. They had missed each other.

* * *

><p>Bianca walked into the living area, Gabrielle balanced on her hip. She smiled at the sight of Miranda perched on the couch, the sightseeing book open in her lap. The mother went up to the couch and sat beside the young girl. Gabrielle let go and crawled in between them.<p>

"What are you reading, sweetie?" Bianca asked.

"'bout places."

"What sort of places?"

Miranda shrugged, "Places."

"Ah, I see." Bianca picked up Gabby and settled the crawling child in her lap. Gabby nestled into her.

Miranda turned the page, "Would Frankie wanna go to this place?" she pointed at the Air and Space Museum. "They got lots of planes and a spaceship."

"I think she would." Bianca ran her fingers through Miranda's hair. "But, Frankie is going to be very busy for awhile."

Miranda frowned and her shoulders slumped, "Why?"

"She has to work, honey. That's why she had to come back here."

"How long does she gotta work? Working is stupid." Miranda kicked her feet out.

Bianca couldn't help but laugh at that, "You're going to work when you grow up. Everyone does."

"No."

"Don't you want to be something when you get older? Like a teacher or a pilot?" or a corporate CEO.

"I wanna be with you and Frankie and Gabby."

"I want that too, honey." Bianca pulled Miranda into a small hug.

The ringing of Bianca's cell phone interrupted the moment. Bianca grabbed the phone and frowned at the caller id, "Mom?"

"Bianca, we need to talk." Erica's voice came through loud and clear.

Bianca rolled her eyes and stood up, placing Gabby down on the sofa, "Mom, now's not a good time."

"A good time? When is a good time for you? You left town, Bianca."

"We had to get back to Washington."

"Without even telling me?"

"We were in a hurry. Frankie had to get back for work."

"Frankie! Bianca, what is wrong with you?"

Bianca stepped into the bedroom, keeping the door open so she could still see the kids, but away from their ears, "Mom, I know it came as a shock. That wasn't the way I wanted to tell you."

"Bianca, you're married! You are in love with Reese."

Bianca's grip tightened, "I'm in love with Frankie. I've always been in love with her."

"Bianca, why are you doing this to yourself? She hurt you, baby. I know she did. Why would you go back to that?"

"She loves me."

"She lied to you. She's been lying to you since you met."

Bianca closed her eyes, "I'm not talking about Frankie with you."

"Yes you are. Bianca, you are not seventeen anymore."

"I know that, Mom. Do you?"

"Of course I do." Erica scoffed.

"Then stop treating me like I am." Bianca pushed her hair behind her ear, "I am in love with Frankie. She is in love with me. We are going to be together."

"What happened to Reese? What about your wife?"

Bianca sat down on her bed, "I'm getting a divorce."

"Because of that liar?"

"Because of me. Because I can't be with Reese." Bianca rubbed at her forehead, "I am not with Reese anymore. I am with Frankie, and we are going to be together for a long time."

"Frankie is dead!"

"She's not, Mom. She had to act like she was."

"Because she was trying to con you, Bianca. Open your eyes. Frankie Stone was never good for you. I thanked god everyday that she was just a passing teenage fling for you."

"She wasn't, Mom." Bianca's eyes snapped open. "She was never just a fling to me. She was the woman I loved. I loved her, Mom. I still do."

"Bianca,"

"And she is good for me. She is amazing. She's so good with the kids. Frankie is a part of this family. We love each other, and that's not going to change. I don't care what anyone says. Mom, I don't care if you never like her or approve of her. I don't care if anyone does. I'm not going to stop loving her and wanting her."

Erica was shocked speechless by the declaration.

Bianca breathed heavily, feelings bubbling up. Everything she said was the truth. It was what she believed. What she knew.

"She left you, honey." Erica finally found her voice. The way Bianca had spoken was daunting. Her belief in her words was palpable. "She left and stayed away for years."

"She had to leave, Mom."

"Why did she never come back for you? If she loved you, she would have come back."

"She did."

"No, she didn't."

Bianca bit her lip, "She did, Mom. She came back for me."

"I think I would have remembered Frankie Stone coming back from the dead."

"She saw me with someone else." It hurt thinking that they had been so close to being together so long ago. What would have happened if Frankie never saw her with Maggie? If they talked? Would they have gotten back together? Would they have lasted? "She thought it was better for me if she stayed away. She thought I had…met someone better than her."

"That wasn't too difficult." Erica snorted.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Bianca yelled. Glancing at the children, she lowered her voice, "She never did anything for you to hate her like this. She is my lover, Mom. She is my girlfriend. I am not going to sit here and listen to you cut her down."

"She hurt you."

"A lot of people have hurt me. I've hurt Frankie, too. We still love each other." Bianca's voice dropped to a whisper, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"No, Bianca." Erica breathed out.

Bianca sniffled as emotion took over, "It's so hard, Mom. There is so much going on. I almost lost her again. I keep almost losing her. I can't lose her again."

"Bianca, you are setting yourself up. You fall in love so easily, and people take advantage of that. She's taking advantage of your heart, again."

"I love her."

"Bianca,"

"She loves me." Bianca ignored her. "She loves me, Mom. She loves Miranda and Gabrielle. She loves us."

"How can you be sure?"

Bianca smiled, "I can feel it. When she touches me, when she looks at me. I can see it when she talks with Miranda or plays with Gabby. She tells me, and I can feel it. It feels so good, Mom. It's real."

The sound of a door opening and closing caught Bianca's attention. She stood up and peeked out. Frankie ambled into view, a thoughtful look on her face. A squeal filled the air, and a thump followed. A second later a blur rushed toward Frankie and flew into the air. Frankie caught Miranda with a grunt and backpedaled a few steps.

"Mom, I have to go." Bianca said into the phone.

"Bianca, we need to talk about this. I don't understand what is going on."

Frankie carried Miranda back toward the couch, the girl chatting a mile a minute. Frankie nodded along, dodging as a boisterous hand swung through the air to express a point. The agent glanced around before dropping Miranda onto the sofa.

"Mom, I'm with Frankie. That's it." Bianca entered the living area.

Frankie offered her a small smile and raised an eyebrow at the phone.

Bianca shook her head and hung up.

"That was rude." Frankie jutted her chin at the phone.

"Must have learned it from you."

"Mommy, Frankie's here!" Miranda bounced. Gabrielle joined her with clapping hands.

"Yes, she is." Bianca stepped up to the older woman. She wrapped her arms around Frankie and pulled her into a hug. "How was lunch?" she asked softly.

Frankie shrugged, "Alright."

Bianca pressed a kiss to her cheek, "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Sweetheart?" Bianca leaned back so she could look into confused and contemplative brown eyes.

"We talked. It was…different."

"What do you mean?"

"We talked." Frankie blinked. There had been no yelling or throwing of things. No one got hurt. Frankie wasn't bursting with anger. She didn't have to leave. Maggie didn't condemn her or scold her. There were no looks of pure disappointment or shame.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Frankie went over the conversation in her head. It had been almost friendly.

"I'm happy for you." Bianca pecked the corner of her mouth. "Wasn't as bad as you thought, huh?"

"It was just pizza."

Bianca gave her a knowing look, but let it go. "Well, I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too!" Miranda raised her hand and waved it around.

"Yeah?" Frankie moved away from Bianca and to Miranda. "You sure?"

"Yeah!" Miranda nodded vigorously.

"That's good to know." Frankie ruffled Miranda's hair.

"Frankie, stop." Miranda smacked at the hands with a giggle. She scooted over and picked up her book. She expertly flipped to the marked page and held it up, "Can we go? Please?"

Frankie's grin dropped, but she quickly plastered it back on, "Kid, we need to talk about some stuff."

Miranda frowned at the tone, "Like what?"

Frankie looked over at Bianca, who gave her an encouraging and supportive smile. "I'm going to be going away for awhile."

"You're goin' away?"

"I have to for work. You won't see me for a little bit."

"No," Miranda's bottom lip began to tremble, "don't go."

"I have to for work."

"No." Miranda folded her arms across her chest, "I don't want you to."

Frankie knelt down in front of her, "When I'm done, we can spend as much time together as you want. We can do whatever you want."

"I wanna do it now." Miranda bowed her head, "Why do you leave so much?"

Bianca gasped and held a hand to her chest at the mournful question. Frankie bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood. She shuffled closer to the child and rested her arms on either side of Miranda, "I don't want to. After this one thing, I won't anymore. I won't go anywhere." She put a hand on Miranda's shoulder, "I don't want to ever leave you. I want to stay here with you, but I have to go work for a bit."

"Work is stupid." Miranda mumbled.

"Yeah, it is." Frankie agreed. "But, I still have to."

"Cause that's what grown-ups do. Mommy said so."

"Your mom's right."

Miranda wiped at her eye, "When can ya stop?"

"Soon, kiddo. Very soon." She'd have to.

Miranda nodded, "Ok."

Frankie rubbed her shoulder and peered at the open book. "You want to go to the Air and Space Museum?"

Miranda nodded, "They got lots of planes and a spaceship."

Frankie grabbed the book and propped it up beside Miranda, "You know, I wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Why aren't you?"

Because that required going to school and not being a reformed con. "I might not have been able to meet you if I had."

"I'm gonna miss you." Miranda hugged Frankie.

"Me too, kid."

Bianca appeared beside Frankie. She rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly, "Honey, why don't you go get washed up so we can get dinner soon?"

Miranda nodded and slowly slid off the sofa. She slouched to the bathroom.

"It's going to be ok. She loves you." Bianca laid a hand on Frankie's shoulder.

"Yeah." Frankie replied uncertainly. She stood up and scooped Gabrielle into her arms, "How's squirt doing?"

Gabby giggled, "Frankie."

Frankie grinned down at her, "You be good for your mom." She sobered and looked at Bianca, "I'm going to have to go soon."

"Now?" Why did she have to go now? She just got back.

Frankie brushed a kiss to Gabby's head and set her back on the couch, "I need to set some stuff up, and I need to get back to my place."

"Stay with me. One more night." Bianca twisted her fingers in Frankie's shirt. She felt her heart pound at the thought of Frankie leaving.

"I should stay at my place from now on. It's safer." Frankie's hands automatically went to the younger woman's hips. "I only came to say goodbye."

"Not yet, Frankie. Have dinner with us, at least." Bianca had been strong all day. She dealt with the fact that Frankie was not going to be her Frankie. But now that it was happening, she fought to hold on as long as possible.

"I can't. I have to do some things before tomorrow." Frankie traced her thumbs back and forth over Bianca's sides.

"God, I don't want you to go." tears started to form.

"I don't want to, either. I have to." Frankie pushed up on her toes and captured Bianca's lips in a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Whatever I might say tomorrow or after, I don't mean it." Frankie kissed her again, "I love you and the kids."

"I know."

"I'm coming back."

"I know."

They kissed again, and Bianca squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to memorize every feeling, every emotion. She printed to memory the feel of Frankie in her arms, the heat of her body, and the tingling in her veins.

"Mommy? Frankie?" Miranda interrupted.

The adults pulled apart. Bianca dabbed at her eyes as Frankie turned to the kid. "Hey, kiddo."

"You're leaving." Miranda guessed.

"I'll see you when it's all over." Frankie nodded.

Miranda took this in. Frankie was leaving. With a shuddering breath, she ran as fast as she could and collided with Frankie, wrapping her arms around her legs and waist as tightly as she could.

Frankie clenched her jaw shut and hugged her back.

"Love you, Frankie." Miranda mumbled.

"You too, kid."

Reluctantly, Miranda let go. Frankie patted her back before picking up Gabrielle again. She focused on the youngest child, pressing another kiss to her temple. "I'll see you later."

Gabby clung to her shirt, not fully understanding what was happening, but knowing she didn't want the woman to go. Frankie gently pried her tiny fingers away, but Gabby quickly clutched to her hands.

"Come on, squirt." Frankie muttered.

"Didn't think she was going to make it easy on you, did you?" Bianca murmured as she slipped next to Frankie and helped loosen Gabby's hold. Once the fingers were free, the little girl was swiftly put down.

Seeing her little sister sad and confused, Miranda bounded over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "She'll be back, Gabby. I'll stay with ya till she does."

Frankie coughed thickly, a lump forming in her throat. She gave one last look to the two children before turning away. She went to the door, needing to leave before she made a radical decision like staying and forgetting about Young, Carrington, and whoever else might be out there.

"Sweetheart, wait." Bianca clasped their hands together and pulled her to a stop.

Frankie paused, head down to hide her own grief at leaving. Bianca tugged on her hand until she turned to her. She bent to the side, seeking brown orbs. "Are you sure about this?"

"Bianca, it's my job. It's…more than that."

"You don't have to do anything. You can stay with us." Bianca tangled their fingers together, "You're not supposed to go back to work."

"It's my case." It was her life. Her family.

"Let me help you." Bianca pleaded. "Cambias has so many resources you could use."

"No, Bianca." Frankie shook her head. "I can handle this. I don't want you near it anymore than you have to be."

"At least tell me what you're doing. What's the plan? What does Michaels think about all this? About your condition?"

"I can't tell you anything. The less you know the better."

"Stop playing the agent card, Frankie." Bianca pressed their bodies together. "You can tell me anything."

"Not this."

Bianca pushed back against oncoming tears, "I don't want you to do this."

"I know."

"God, Frankie. I'm worried about you. How you were acting…how you are." She placed their joined hands over Frankie's heart, "I'm worried about your heart." Both physically and emotionally.

"I once said the same thing to you." Frankie mumbled. "You told me it was up to you to protect your heart. So…let me protect mine."

"Frankie,"

"And let me try to protect yours. Even if I can't, let me try."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Frankie exhaled heavily and put a crooked grin on her face, "I have to go. So, um, do I get a goodbye kiss?"

She did not like this, "If I don't?"

"I'll be very sad."

Bianca melted at the charming smile. She cupped Frankie's cheeks and pressed their lips together. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Frankie kissed her again. "Whatever happens, don't forget that."

Bianca pulled her into a hug, "If you're with Michaels, do what he says. If it keeps you safe, don't do anything crazy, like getting shot, ok?"

"No getting shot. Got it." Frankie kissed her pulse point.

Bianca released her embrace and inhaled deeply, "Go before I change my mind."

Frankie winked, "Yes, ma'am." She trailed a hand down Bianca's arm, "I love you."

"I love you."

With one last look, Frankie spun and left.


	44. Chapter 44

Kutee: Don't cry! That'll make me cry. Maggie and Frankie being sisters again – could be interesting. Frankie and Miranda? Miranda might look up to Frankie a bit.

* * *

><p>The cold winter wind blew through the alleys and darkened passageways, whistling against the cruel brick and metal of the towering buildings. Frankie darted away from the sidewalk and slipped in between two office buildings. The thin passageway was littered with tattered newspapers and old garbage. The height of the buildings blocked out the majority of the morning sunlight. Only small patches of muted yellow crept in to illuminate the black pavement.<p>

Halfway down on the left hand side, a large trash receptacle was wedged against the brick wall in between two glaring spray paint words. Shoving her reddened hands into her pockets to combat the icy weather, Frankie cautiously walked around the bin, her eyes roaming for anything out of the ordinary. She silently reached the other side and was met with the sight of Michaels and Jones. Michaels stood casually at the juncture of the wall and the corner of the container. Jones stood with his back against the wall, his gaze nervously taking in each crack and crevice. He gave a tiny jump when Frankie rounded the corner but relaxed instantly at the sight of the superior agent.

"Do you have everything?" Frankie muttered as she stepped up to them.

Michaels produced a small black piece of plastic. He held it out to Frankie who quickly took it and placed it in her ear. She adjusted it until nothing was visible. Michaels looked at his watch, "You've used one of these before. We can hear everything that is going on around you, and you can hear us when we talk to you. Your session is in ten minutes. We'll be listening."

"Just you two?" Frankie glanced at both of them. She didn't want anyone listening in on such personal topics, but she would choose them before anyone else. She might not trust them completely, but she trusted them more than any other agent in the bureau.

Michaels nodded, "Yes. If anything goes wrong in there, you know what to do."

Get the hell out. "The phones?"

"The ones in her office were tapped this morning. Her home will be done by noon."

Frankie nodded, "Moreno?"

"Pulling a few strings for me." Michaels replied.

"Big strings?"

"Williams will be ours."

"I need her to be ours now, Michaels." Frankie checked the time on her phone, "She has information, and I don't want Carrington or the Goldsteins killing her before I can get it."

"I know how to do my end of the deal, Agent Stone."

Frankie put her phone away, "Anything else?"

"There'll be two agents tailing Young at all times."

"Who?"

"Two agents."

Frankie's jaw ticked. She still did not fully trust either man. Having to give them this much control was going against every instinct she possessed. This was how it worked, though. She never knew the entirety of the cases she worked undercover. She knew what she needed to know and that was it. The more she knew, the higher the possibility of her losing focus, which would more than likely end with her face down dead in a ditch outside of town.

"How long till we get Williams?" Frankie asked. Not for the first time since leaving the subway she cursed the long line at the coffee stand that forced her to skip getting a large steaming cup.

"Couple weeks at most."

"That's too long, and you know it." Frankie shook her head.

"Moreno is doing her best, Agent Stone." Jones chimed in.

An eyebrow quirked up, "We need to get her on US soil within the week. She'll be dead after that."

"Focus on Young, Stone. We can handle Williams." Michaels cut in.

There was not one aspect of this operation Frankie was not going to focus on. "I need to go. Don't want to be late."

"Remember, don't do anything that would tip off Young. Keep your normal schedules. Don't deviate from your usual behavior." Michaels ticked off.

"I know how to do my end of the deal, sir." Frankie double checked her ear piece. She looked at Jones whose features were twisted into contemplative confusion, "What, Jones?"

Jones straightened to attention, "Nothing, ma'am."

"You do not keep secrets from me, Agent Jones." Frankie stared at him. "I need to know everything."

Jones shuffled his feet, "It's nothing, ma'am. I just have not been able to figure out Dr. Young's plan."

"That's why her phones are tapped and we have two agents tailing her."

Jones tugged at his tie, "Yes, Agent Stone. I understand."

"What is it, Jones?" she needed to know what was bothering him. If he knew something that could pose a threat to her, she had to know immediately.

"I don't understand why she would want you to…commit suicide." Jones answered a tad sheepishly. "Why wouldn't Carrington just kill you if he was able to get that close to you?"

Frankie tilted her head. Her lips formed into a small smirk, "Killing me is too easy."

Jones's brow furrowed, "Too easy?"

"They want to ruin me, not kill me. Me being dead is just the icing on the cake." A very welcome icing to them. "Think about it, Jones. If I kill myself, it brings into question my mental state. If someone can prove I was mentally unstable while working,"

"They could use that against you." Jones caught on.

"Any case I worked, they could say I was mentally unstable. Any testimony, any evidence could potentially come into question." Frankie nodded.

"Not to mention all the other effects." Michaels murmured.

Frankie sighed. She did not have the time or want to go into this. She approached Jones and lowered her voice, "To make me kill myself, they would be mentally torturing me. I'm sure that would give them some pleasure to know the agent who screwed up their plan is getting fucked up in the head. If I kill myself, it would hurt anyone who cared about me." She shot him a meaningful look. He knew who she was referring to. Carrington and the Goldsteins would not mind having Bianca Montgomery hurt. "And, it would send a message to the bureau to not mess with them. If we go after them, they'll do this kind of stuff. Does it make sense?"

Jones looked down at his shoes, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Frankie turned away from him, "I'll meet you when Moreno has news."

The woman began to leave the alleyway, intent on not being too late for her meeting. Her mind instantly went to what she needed to accomplish. She prepared herself for the mental state she would need to be in once she entered that office.

A hand on her arm halted her, "Junior." Luke's voice was barely a whisper.

Frankie exhaled softly and faced him.

Michaels looked her straight in the eye, "Did you tell Bianca?"

"That isn't important."

"It's important if I'm going to continually have her running to my office." Luke softened his voice slightly, "I need to know where your mind is on this. So, how is it going with her and her kids? Is everything alright?"

"Make sure those tails on Young don't mess up." Frankie walked away.

* * *

><p>Dr. Young sat coolly in her chair. A pad of paper and an open folder resided in her lap. A pen was firmly griped in her hand, the point waiting to write down another note or thought. Her eyes took in the woman across from her.<p>

Frankie slouched in the chair, one hand tapping randomly against her thigh. Her features were schooled into a neutral look, but a tinge of uncertainty glimmered in her orbs. Her lips pressed into a thin straight line, and she kept her gaze trained on the laces of her shoes.

"I see you decided to return." Young pressed the tip of her pen against the paper. She peered at Frankie through calculating eyes.

Frankie shrugged.

"You left our last session in quite a hurry. Running is a tool you use often, is it not?" At Frankie's shifting, she continued on. "You run from your problems. You ran away from home. You ran away from Pine Valley when you became tangled in trouble. You have chosen running as the answer to your problems."

"I'm not a runner." Frankie mumbled. In her peripheral vision, she saw the pen move across the paper. She tampered down on the thought of what the doctor was writing down. She needed to remain focused on staying in character right now. She could find out later what Young was noting.

"If not, how do you explain your actions, Ms. Stone?"

"I don't run." Frankie grumbled, her fingers slapping with more vigor.

"Admit to your faults, Ms. Stone. You run. You have run throughout your history. It seems to be a family trait." She took a second to silently read the file. "Your sister left home before you did. It seems life turned out better for her, though."

"I don't run away."

"How do you explain what occurred in Pine Valley with your aunt and Bianca Montgomery?"

"I had to." Frankie's eyes darted back and forth over her shoes. She put a sense of guilt and insecurity in the movement.

Young smiled and ticked a mark on the paper, "Ms. Stone, you left her. Just like you left this room during our last meeting. You left this room in anger. Perhaps it was the same with her."

Frankie shook her head. She could feel the steely gaze on her. Her face became flushed, and she pulled at her collar. The temperature of the room was steadily rising. Perspiration popped up along her brow.

Young was making the room uncomfortable on purpose.

"Your anger controls your actions, Ms. Stone. It is apparent in all of your choices throughout your life. You left home because you were angry with your parents and sister. You left Pine Valley because you were angry with your aunt and the town. You attacked people while hiding behind your badge because you were angry with them or with the situation. You are angry."

"No." Frankie whispered, biting her lip.

"Have you shown this anger to Ms. Montgomery? To her children?"

Frankie rubbed at her face. She remained quiet. Memories tried to appear in her mind, but she pushed them away. She had to remain focused. Besides, she was working on her relationship with them. Her actions had been inexcusable since they arrived in Washington, but she was never going to be like that again. She knew better. And with their support and love, she would be ok. Bianca was behind her. Bianca understood. That was all that mattered.

"Ms. Montgomery is an adult. While she should not have to be subjected to anger or fear, she should be able to deal with it in someway. However, her children are just that, children. They do not fully understand what happens in the world. If someone is angry toward them, they are more affected than others. You would be hurting them each time you are angry."

"I won't hurt them."

"Ms. Stone, be truthful with me and yourself. You already have hurt them. You already feel anger towards them. You see them as manifestations of things you hate."

"No."

"Yes. Miranda Montgomery was meant to be your sister's child. You see her as that. You are taking her away from your sister, and she will know it. Miranda will understand that. What will you do when she wants to be with your sister? What will you do when you look at her and see something that was your sister's? That is not yours but Maggie's. The child that Maggie and Bianca were meant to raise together."

"It's not like that." Frankie bit her lip harder.

"Gabrielle Montgomery was meant to be Reese Williams' child. Legally, she is. Gabrielle will want to know her real mother. What will you do then? What will you do when you look at her and see Reese Williams?"

Frankie shook her head and wiped at the sweat on her forehead.

"Your anger will show. You will be angry. You will be violent. You will hurt them. You will replace these innocent children with two people you despise, Reese Williams and your sister Maggie."

"No." Frankie bent forward and rested her elbows on her knees. She clasped her hands together and steepled her fingers, pressing the tips into her forehead.

"You hate them for taking Bianca away from you. You hate them because the woman you claim to love loved them. They were better choices for her. They both have illustrious careers. They have been well educated." Young tilted her head slightly, "They do not posses the anger and violence issues you do."

"You're wrong."

"You see them as being better than you. They are what you could never become. You want to destroy them for that. You will destroy their children to do it."

"You need to shut your mouth." Frankie's voice quivered. She looked up at the blonde, her jaw trembling.

Young leaned back, "Are you threatening me, Ms. Stone?"

Frankie blinked and scrubbed at her cheeks. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "No."

Young made a note.

"It's not true. It can't be true." Frankie mumbled. Her hand dropped to her leg. She shook it so the movement was perceptible to the psychologist.

"Ms. Stone, you need to accept reality. Accept who you really are." Young stared at her, "You are an abuser. You are a hater. You will hurt people. You have before in the past, and you will in the future. It is who you are. It is how you are. Nothing can change that."

Frankie thought back to when she said goodbye to Bianca and the kids. They loved her and were waiting for her to come back home. She internally scoffed at the doctor. The real her? Bianca knew who she was better than anyone, even herself. She might have doubts and fears, but they did not consume her like they did before. She knew what she wanted. She knew what she needed. She loved those three girls, and they loved her. She was going to solve this case and be with her family.

Nothing can change that.

Besides, if this lady thought this was torture, she should meet Erica Kane.


	45. Chapter 45

Guest: That is very true. Thanks for reading!

Kutee: Now, the question is, what's going to need to be done. :)

* * *

><p>Frankie jiggled her leg, causing her foot to tap against the floor. She leaned low in her chair. Her arms were crossed, and her face was turned down watching the reverberations of her knee from each thump. Her jaw clenched tight enough that a vein threatened to pop out. Her shoulders were tense and rigid. She resembled a folded up tin soldier, one leg still desperately trying to march but unable to move forward.<p>

The office was unbearably hot. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck, and she fought against the urge to strike at it. Her shirt began to stick to her skin and the suit jacket felt like a cumbersome burden of an oven. She swallowed thickly, needing another shot of caffeine but knowing the steaming coffee would only enhance the heat.

"Ms. Stone, this is very serious." Young spoke, poised. Her icy eyes only exuded her cold demeanor. "You have very concerning issues with your anger."

Frankie remained quiet. She blinked and wondered if Moreno was making progress with Williams. They needed to get her out of France immediately. The longer they waited, the worse it would get. Their window was shrinking by the day.

"Your anger has already shown itself. It was shown in this very room. You have shown it to others. You have shown it to Bianca Montgomery and her children."

Frankie shook her head and ducked her eyes down further. She could almost feel the scrape of the pen against the paper. Must be notes on how to further proceed with the plan. Or, maybe they were reports for Carrington.

"It is true. You are angry. You are full of hate. It is visible." Young stared at her. "Your hatred for others will be put on these children. They will not understand why you hate them. They will only know that the person they look up to wants to hurt them…will hurt them."

"No." Frankie whispered, eyes shining with self-doubt.

"Yes. You will hurt them. You hate Reese Williams. You hate Maggie Stone. You hate Bianca Montgomery. You will take it out on the children. You might not even know you are doing it until they are on the floor." She paused, "Until you have hit them."

"No, I wouldn't." Frankie's voice shook, "I-I couldn't. I won't hit them."

"Like your father would not hit you?" Young leaned forward. "You have his blood in your veins. You are just like him. Do not lie to me or yourself. You learned how to be from him. You have his chip on your shoulder."

"No. You're wrong. You don't know what you're talking about." She knew what Young's game was, but it still hurt to hear that. It still made her breath catch in her chest. She never wanted to be like him.

"You were never good enough, just like he was. You stole from people. You conned people. You never excelled in school. You were a disappointment, just like him."

"Shut up." Frankie ground out. She tugged with trembling fingers at her collar.

"You run just like him. You hurt people just like him. You will hurt those children just like he hurt you."

"No, shut up. I'd never do that."

Young heard the doubt. The agent did not believe what she was saying, "Yes, you will hurt them. All the anger you have inside will come out. You have hit people before. You have hurt people before. You lose control."

Frankie rocked slightly in her seat, "I…I"

"You will hurt them." Young said with absolute certainty.

Frankie looked up, "Fine. I'll just leave."

"What?" Young ticked one eyebrow up.

Frankie wrapped her arms tighter, "I'd leave before I'd do anything to them."

"You say you are going to leave them?"

Frankie shrugged, her chin quivering, "You say I'm a runner, right? I won't hurt them."

"It is not that simple."

"Yeah, it is."

Young smiled indulgently, "Ms. Stone, you do not truly believe that will help, do you?"

"I can't hurt them if I'm not with them." Frankie's eyes darted around, "I…I left and he couldn't hurt me anymore."

"That is correct. You left, not him."

"So?" Frankie said defiantly.

Young adjusted her paper, "They will not let you leave like that."

"I did it before."

"Now, that was a special circumstance, was it not?" Young smiled, "You were thought to be dead."

Frankie scrubbed at her face, "I won't hurt them."

"Ms. Montgomery has at her disposal the entire resources of Cambias Industries. If you leave, she will find you. They will look for you. When they find you, what will you do? Get angry at them?"

"No."

"Ms. Montgomery will find you. Miranda Montgomery will find you. Then what? They will not let you go now."

"They won't find me."

"Even if they do not find you, you will find them."

Frankie squinted in confusion, "What?"

"You have proven you will go back to them. You are selfish. You want them. You will not be able to keep yourself away."

"I stayed away before."

"Yet here you are, back with them. You are selfish, Ms. Stone. This selfishness will ultimately lead to you hurting them. You are your father."

"I won't be like him."

Young gave her a condescending glance, "You already are."

* * *

><p>The door to the diner slammed shut behind her, the tiny bell tinkling merrily at the action. Frankie pulled off her coat and scanned the room. The temperature was barely getting warmer the closer they got to spring.<p>

She stepped further into Sally's Stop, looking for who she was supposed to meet. After a quick cursory glance, she spotted them in the far booth, faces half hidden in shadows from the corner. She clutched the coat in her hand and walked over to them. The ride out had been long. The small town the diner was in was nothing more than a pit stop on the highway. What would normally take an hour took an hour and a half as the agent took a few extra turns to make sure no one was following her. When the coast was clear, she drove up to the tiny greasy restaurant with the large sign of a 1950's waitress holding a pie in one hand and a wrench in the other. The place was half full, the lunch crowd already having eaten and the dinner crowd not trickling in till later.

Approaching the booth, she hung her coat on the coat rack just behind the booth. Silently, she slid into the seat.

"Hi, Agent Stone." Jones greeted beside her with a welcoming grin. He slid a mug toward her, "Coffee."

"Jonesy here takes his job of securing your coffee very seriously." Moreno remarked with a chuckle.

Frankie grabbed the mug and swirled the dark liquid around. There was no way she could tell if something had been put in it. However, she didn't think there was. She might be wary, but Jones wouldn't do that. If he was with the bad guys, now would not be the best time to drug her.

Of course, she was not too sure he was with the bad guys. She was more sure he wasn't. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to trust Michaels. But how could she truly trust them when Young knew about what happened in France? God, she wanted to trust Luke, but how could she when he let Young get those files?

"What do I need to know?" Frankie sipped the beverage. She felt her muscles relax faintly at the warm soothing comfort.

She felt Jones shift uneasily and Moreno slanted toward the wall, the smile dropping from her face. Frankie looked at Michaels whose grim face stared back at her.

Without preamble, Luke spoke, "There was another attack today."

Frankie felt her blood freeze, "What?"

"There was an attempted attack on Reese Williams today."

Frankie set the mug down and released her hold. Her mind was going a mile a minute, "How bad?"

"She'll live." Moreno answered. "It was close, but the guards got there in time before anything fatal could happen."

Frankie bit the inside of her cheek and slapped her hand against the top of the table, "Damn it."

"She is going to be ok." Moreno continued.

Frankie ran a hand across the top of her head, "We need to get her, now."

"Stone," Luke started.

Frankie cut him off, "I said this was going to happen. They want her dead. We don't have time for this."

"We will get her, Stone." Moreno assured her.

"I don't need her if we get her in a body bag." This couldn't be happening.

"These things take time. We cannot extradite someone in a minute." Moreno replied.

"We can if she's gonna be dead in two." Frankie reached for her drink, "We need to get her out of France, now."

"It shouldn't take too much longer. We are pulling strings and getting people moving."

"It needs to be faster. We do not have time, and I'm not losing her just when I can get her."

"It'll get done, Stone." Luke spoke gruffly.

"I should be in on this." she took a large gulp of coffee.

Luke shook his head, "No. Focus on Young. You cannot be seen near this extradition."

"I can if it's the only way to get her here."

"Agent Stone, you are to focus on Young right now." Michaels said with authority.

Frankie grimaced.

"Agent Stone?"

"Yes, sir." Frankie spoke lowly. He knew she was not happy.

Jones subtly tilted toward the brunette. He whispered, "I'll let you know everything that happens, ma'am. I'm helping Agent Moreno. I'll tell you everything first."

"You already should be."

"Yes, ma'am."

Frankie couldn't believe this. Another attack? That was two attacks now. The third time they would not mess up. What would happen if they succeeded? If Williams died in that prison? She wouldn't get the information about the case. She would have nothing. No witness, no evidence, just a dead body and a criminal with an in on her. She needed Williams to seal the case. She could go after Carrington and the Goldsteins with her. Without her, she had nothing.

Without her, all she knew was that the Goldsteins were not giving up. They wanted Cambias Industries. They wanted to take it away from Bianca and Miranda anyway they could. They would kill for it. It was a guarantee they would find another way to infiltrate the Montgomerys' lives. Bianca and the kids wouldn't be safe.

She needed to keep them safe. Without Williams, they would be in danger. Carrington and the Goldsteins would keep coming and coming until they got what they wanted.

She could not let that happen.

And god…Bianca. She missed her. She missed her so much already. If she closed her eyes she could picture those long dark silky locks. She could hear that heart warming laugh and see that brilliant smile. She wondered what Miranda and Gabrielle were doing. Probably watching Spongebob or something. She loved those kids, but Miranda needed to pick a new favorite show soon. Bianca was most likely on the phone talking with her office or once again trying to talk her mother down from whatever crazy rant she was on now. She would put money on it being another Frankie is the devil sermon. She could see them in that hotel room. The kids on the couch watching television, Bianca pacing back and forth, stopping every once in a while to place a gentle hand on top of their heads with a tender smile.

She was close to losing that. She still was if she couldn't get to Reese in time.

And how could she have thought she could hurt them? She was so stupid for falling for Young's game. Not anymore, though. She was going to catch Young and the doctor wouldn't even see it coming. She would see that smirking blonde behind bars for a long time.

Long enough that Bianca and the kids would live happy fear-free lives.

If she could only get to Reese.

Frankie broke out of her thoughts as Michaels stood up, followed by Moreno. Taking a deep breath, Frankie slid to her feet and grabbed her coat, flinging it on.

"Hey Stone, heard you lost your weapon for a bit." Moreno jested with a wink.

Frankie straightened the lapels, "Had to let someone hold it for me."

"Why'd you even have it on you?"

Frankie shrugged, "Rules say to always have your badge and gun on you. I don't want to break any."

Moreno snorted, "Have fun with that. I gotta go make some calls on this deal."

She left the building. Michaels stared at Frankie for a second, studying her. "Be smart, Stone." he said with a tinge of caution before leaving as well. The quiet concern was clear in his short gaze.

Frankie began to walk, and Jones stuck to her side. They quietly stepped out of the restaurant, both shivering as a cold wind blew across the lot. Frankie shoved her hands in her pockets searching for her keys as Jones began to speak, "Agent Stone, ma'am, I'm sure we'll get Mrs. Williams back safely."

Frankie pulled her keys out.

"It'll work out, ma'am. You're one of the best, and Director Michaels has a lot of experience."

Frankie singled out her car key.

"I'm going to do anything I can to make sure nothing happens to Ms. Montgomery and her children."

Frankie finally looked at him. His boyish face offered her a look of pure conviction. She patted his arm, "Thanks for the coffee, Jones." She walked to her car and got in, driving away.

Jones watched her drive away. He was not going to let her down.

* * *

><p>Bianca sighed and glanced at the clock. It was getting late. The little digital numbers shined back at her, slowly changing. She had put the kids to bed hours ago. She went through a few emails for work and the Miranda Center before having another conversation with her mother. Maybe this time the older woman would get the hint. She was with Frankie and it was going to stay that way. To be honest, though, she knew that was not the problem. Erica Kane never really doubted her daughter's feelings concerning the vagabond. Her concerns had been for the girls themselves. She never trusted Frankie with Bianca's heart.<p>

She did not know Frankie the way Bianca did, though. If she did, there would be no suspicion whatsoever. Frankie proved time and again she loved Bianca. Sometimes she just had a funny way of showing it.

It was another thing Bianca had come to love about her girlfriend, even when it was frustrating or confusing. She just had to learn how to read Frankie, which she had been. After all these years and all the separation, she was pretty good at it. Kind of like how Frankie was good at reading her.

Bianca rolled onto her back and tucked an arm underneath her head. She missed her. She missed Frankie. Everything was finally starting to come together and make sense. They talked a little and were working towards being them. They were working towards being a strong united…_us_.

Yes, there was a lot they needed to still discuss. Frankie's newfound heart condition come straight to mind, but they would get through it. Bianca was certain about that. They would work through it just like all the other issues surrounding them. She knew Frankie wanted the same. Frankie wanted to be with her. She wanted them to be a family. Miranda and Gabrielle adored her. They were already missing her too. Miranda had instantly pouted at bedtime. The little girl had forgotten Frankie was going to be gone for awhile and was set for the woman to tell her a story. Bianca almost called her like they did before when they were separated by an ocean, but then she remembered what Frankie had said. Frankie was going to be acting like she had before. Calling her would have forced the agent to do what neither wanted, potentially say something hurtful toward Miranda. Gabrielle looked around from her crib, expecting another set of arms to give her a hug, another set of eyes to watch her as the lights turned off.

Bianca curled into the blankets. She hoped Frankie was ok. The way she had been acting was terrifying. Knowing that Frankie would have to continue that was worrisome. What was she doing? Was she with Michaels? Would she listen to him? She knew the two worked together for quite a while, but she also knew Frankie had the tendency to do things her way no matter what. Frankie would put herself in danger if it meant finishing the job and protecting others.

Bianca squeezed her eyes shut as the image of Reese with a gun flashed in her mind. Frankie had been hurt then. She was bleeding, barely able to stand on her feet. But, she still did it, putting herself between a gun and Bianca and Miranda. A silent prayer was sent up that Frankie was not doing anything like that. Frankie could not get hurt again. Heck, she was already hurt. Her heart needed time to recover.

Both their hearts did.

Was Frankie going to be ok? Would this new operation damage an already fragile heart? Frankie was strong. She was brave and sweet. Not many people knew it, but it was true. Would this mess with Frankie mentally? The older woman was questioning things. She was lost. Now, she had to continue with that? The idea of Frankie ever pretending to not be well made her head hurt and her chest ache. The thought that Frankie would be forced to endure whatever was previously having her want to leave them was horrifying.

She trusted Frankie. She trusted her with her life and her children's lives. She did not know if she could trust Frankie with Frankie, though. Frankie looked out for herself. Everyone did. Frankie made it seem like that was all that matter to her most of the time. Really, she had proven she would hurt herself to help another, especially if that person was Bianca. Listening to her explain why she turned away after returning to Pine Valley that first time demonstrated that. She left for Bianca.

She was going to leave again.

Bianca buried the side of her face into her pillow.

She trusted Michaels to look out for Frankie. He was not the most open man or forthcoming with information, but he took care of his agent. She briefly wondered if Agent Jones was with them. If he was, she knew he had Frankie's back. She trusted him. She trusted Frankie more than anyone.

She just hoped Frankie trusted herself.


	46. Chapter 46

Kutee: Yeah, it probably be bad if Reese got killed. Might put a slight damper of Frankie's plans. A sequel? Hmmm…maybe, maybe not. Depends on what happens, I suppose. Who knows, someone might die or….

MelovePezberry: Hello! Yep, Frankie's finally turning this around on Dr. Young. Jones and Moreno? Could be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Do you truly believe this is the best thing to do?" Young peered up from her papers, "Staying around the very people whom you feel intense anger toward?"<p>

Frankie kept her mouth closed.

"Ms. Stone, this is not the best course of action. You know you will hurt them. You will harm those children."

Frankie bit her lip. It was nearing the hour mark of another severe session with Dr. Young. The blonde was not holding back, smelling blood in the air and feeling her victory close at hand. Each word she spoke was a sword to the heart, a sharp painful slice across her mind and soul. It was difficult to stay in character yet ignore the insecurities every sentence brought forth. She had to, though. The insecurities were nothing more than irrational fears. Bianca loved her. The kids loved her. She loved them. Nothing bad would happen as long as she could get to Reese Williams.

"Why can you not accept the truth? It is staring you in the face. You have control issues. You cannot control your anger."

Frankie shook her head silently. She clenched her hands into fists against her thighs. The room was so hot and each word kept digging under her skin. She understood the plan, but Young knew her facts. She knew how to play the game. Being verbally battered over and over was awful. She had to keep going until they got what they needed to close the case.

Until she could get back to Bianca and the kids.

"Ms. Montgomery will sense the hatred and anger if she has not already." Young picked up her paper and set it on the floor at her feet along with the pencil. "She will know it. She will know what you will do to her daughters, and she will hate you for it. She will not love you or even like you. She will hate you."

"No." Frankie exhaled.

"She cannot help you. She won't help you. Right now, she is just waiting for you to run away like you have done before. She is waiting for you to leave her. She is waiting for someone who can really be with her."

"You don't know anything." Frankie folded her arms tightly.

"She never chose you. She always wanted someone else. She wanted your sister. She wanted to raise her daughter Miranda with her. She wanted Reese Williams, and they had Gabrielle together. She married her."

"Shut up."

"You hate her for it. You want her to feel what you felt. You know she doesn't really want to be with you. You feel it deep inside. You are nothing more than a stand in. Someone she is spending time with while she waits for another woman to come along."

Frankie viciously shook her head.

Young slowly stood up, her voice staying even, "You know it. You were always a disappointment to everyone, even her. Maybe she already knows of your anger. Whatever it is, she does not want to help you. She never wanted to help you."

"She loves me." Frankie muttered. She inserted a twinge of doubt in the words.

"You don't believe that." Young took measured steps forward.

Frankie leapt to her feet, eyes darting around the room. Her hands shook incessantly, and she fiddled with her collar and sleeves, "She wants me."

Young paused as Frankie shuffled a few steps away. The agent turned her back to the psychologist, running her agitated hands through her hair and over her face. The blonde could hear the uneven emotional breathing. "You know she doesn't. No one ever has."

Frankie's shoulders scrunched forward.

Young walked carefully behind her, "No one ever wanted you. Not your father or your mother or your sister. You said it yourself, how could Bianca Montgomery want you? You are nothing more than a lowly government agent. Look at her record. Doctors, rock stars, architects, those are the people she dates. Those are the people she loves. She does not love lowly government employees. She does not love people who cannot love her back."

Young softly placed a hand on a trembling shoulder and stepped around the brunette. She looked into distressed confused eyes. She plastered a hesitant caring look on her face.

"They don't want you, Frankie. They never will."

Frankie forced herself not to flinch as a hand traced the curve of her jaw. She battled against the disgust forming in the pit of her belly when the hand settled smoothly on her cheek. She blinked, watching as the blonde leaned into her. The hand on her shoulder tensed. With a shift, the front of Young's shirt split open to reveal creamy skin and the hint of black lace.

Hot breath blew across her mouth before thin lips pressed against her own.

It felt so wrong. God, it felt wrong. Automatically her hands rose to push the woman away. They floated in midair for several seconds.

Then, she wrapped her arms around her.

She pushed down against the bile rising in her throat and kissed her back. She had to keep with the game. She couldn't let Young have a clue that she wasn't mentally breaking down. Young had to believe she was winning.

Young moaned and nibbled on a tender bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside the wet cavern. Frankie thrust a hand in her hair, tangling her fingers in the blonde locks and jerking her closer. She stumbled forward and roughly backed Young into the wall.

Young groaned at the hard reckless contact. She hooked a leg around Frankie's, the heel of her shoe scraping against the back of her calf. Her skirt rode up, and Frankie palmed the newly exposed skin.

Mouths broke apart with gasps for air. Young nipped at her earlobe before licking at the whorl of her ear. Frankie turned her head to the side, hiding the grimace. She grit her teeth as a harsh bite dug into the side of her neck.

Her body froze as fingers tugged at her belt buckle.

Her eyes slammed shut as the black leather left the metal buckle. "Stop." slipped out.

The belt came undone.

"Stop. I can't." Frankie acted without thinking. She grabbed the hand and pulled it away.

"Frankie?" Young spoke.

Frankie mentally cursed. She had to think quickly, "My shoulder…it's killing me."

"Your shoulder?" Young glanced at it.

Frankie pretended to be in physical pain and cupped her palm around it, "Damn bullet scar."

Young watched her curiously.

Frankie bent to the side, clutching at her shoulder and swore. "I gotta…go." she breathed hard. Without looking at Young, she staggered to her chair, picked up her coat, and went to the door. Opening the door, she looked back at Young, shooting her a regretful look.

When the door shut behind her, she threw her coat on and sped out of the office. She ran out of the building and around the corner. Out of sight, she pressed her front against the building, laying her forehead on the scraggly exterior.

She had never felt so dirty in her life.

* * *

><p>The rundown building had been condemned for four years. It showed. The windows were broken and jagged glass littered the floor. Wires hung from the ceiling and the walls were cracked. Drywall appeared here and there along with wood fragments and paint chips.<p>

"The case is going as planned. Dr. Young has no idea about our knowledge. She will play right into our hands." Luke stood in the center of the room. He scratched at his stubbly chin and read from the folder in his hands silently.

Jones stood a little to the side, a long plastic table in front of him. Michaels closed the folder and handed it to him. He absently put it in the briefcase on the table, but his gaze was on the other agent in the building. Frankie stood a few feet away, her head bent and hands shoved in her pockets. She had not spoken a word since meeting them.

"She wanted to talk with Carrington soon after the session. The conversation gives us an idea of where they feel they are at in their plan." Michaels continued.

Frankie chewed on her lip. She knew she should be listening to her boss, but her mind kept going back to that office. Kept going back to those foreign lips. She gave her head one hard shake, willing the thoughts away. She needed to concentrate. She had to stay focused. She couldn't think about what happened. Couldn't think about how she kissed someone else. How she touched another woman.

She was such a screw-up. She never wanted to do that. She never wanted to do anything like that to Bianca. She had, though. She was with Bianca and kissed someone else. Yes, it was on a case. She still did it, though. Then, she nearly messed that up.

Luke gestured for Jones to remove the laptop from the briefcase, "Stone, I'll let you listen to what she said. It should give you an idea of how this is going to go."

Frankie barely heard him. Her attention was on the past. She had cheated on Bianca. She had Young up against the wall and kissed her. Just like she had kissed JR when they were teenagers. The very thought of what she had done made her insides crawl. She felt disgusting.

"It's ready, sir." Jones turned the laptop to face the other two. He watched worriedly as Frankie gave her head another sharp shake and went up to the table. He hit a button.

"Everything is going according to plan." Young's voice filtered through the speakers.

"It better be." It was a male's voice. It had to be Carrington.

Young was smug, "She's losing it. Any control she has is basically gone."

"How much longer?"

"It is almost done. She lost control today. After that, there is not a lot more that needs to happen. Your problem will be taken care of on time."

"See that it is." The phone disconnected.

Frankie flattened her hands on the table as Luke spoke, "We are working on tracking Carrington's location." His cell phone rang and he plucked it from his pocket, "Michaels."

Jones slowly turned off the laptop, his worried eyes never leaving Frankie. "Agent Stone, ma'am?"

Frankie tilted her head.

Jones closed the computer, his voice a whisper, "I-I heard what happened."

Frankie scoffed, "That happens when I wear a microphone."

Jones gently put the computer away, "I'm sorry that happened. If…if you want to talk about it…"

Frankie pushed away from the table, "How is Moreno doing?"

"Fine, ma'am." Jones clicked the briefcase closed. "It's getting very close."

"Keep me informed. I need to know when anything happens. I don't care if it's one in the morning and Reese is brushing her teeth, I need to know." her voice was hollow.

Jones nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Frankie turned away from him, but stopped at his voice, "Agent Stone, it'll be ok. You should probably talk about it, and I can listen very well."

"Nothing to talk about." Frankie walked away from him.

Michaels hung up, "Agent Jones, we need to go back to the office. Stone, get some rest and stay focused on the case."

"Don't I always?" Frankie kicked at a piece of glass. With a frown, she marched toward the exit. The others followed and they stepped outside to their cars. Frankie went up to hers, pulling out her keys.

"Stone." Luke slid up beside her.

"What?" Frankie unlocked her door.

Luke lowered his voice, "Junior, you did what you had to. It was your job."

"I don't really care." she yanked her door open and got inside, slamming it closed.

* * *

><p>Frankie walked into her house. It was cold, but she didn't notice. The sun had set and the rooms were pitch black. She blindly took off her coat and shoes, tossing them randomly across the entryway. She walked forward till she found the couch. She tossed her body onto the uncomfortable cushions, the familiar spring jamming into her back. An arm flung over her eyes while a fist went to her mouth.<p>

She was so stupid. How could she have let it get that far? She had kissed Young. She had slammed her up against a wall. Touched her skin and allowed her to do what only Bianca was allowed to do. She shivered at the memory of her belt coming undone. The feel of ghostly lips against her flesh caused her stomach to clench with loathing and revulsion. How could she?

She loved Bianca. Bianca was the only woman she wanted to touch, that she wanted touching her. She had kissed someone who wasn't her girlfriend. Bianca didn't deserve that. Not again. This wasn't just some case she was working and could forget later. She never had someone when she used to work undercover. When she played someone, she didn't have a beautiful girl waiting for her at home.

Guilt warred with the want to scold herself. She felt so much guilt. To do that to Bianca was inexcusable. So many people had cheated on Bianca. She did not want to be one of them. But, there she was, kissing Young. When the blonde went for her belt, though, she stopped. She couldn't do it. She could not sleep with someone else.

And she almost blew the case because of it.

Young could have found out. She could have been tipped off. Frankie was supposed to be losing control. She was supposed to be snapping, letting her emotions take over. Saying no was not losing control. Saying no was not who she was meant to have become. She could have ruined everything because she said no. She would have lost the chance to get at Carrington through Young. It would have been a blow to the fight to keep Bianca and the kids safe.

Frankie squeezed her eyes shut. She had been so messed up before talking with Bianca. She had been exactly where Young wanted her. Where Carrington and the Goldsteins wanted her. Would she have done it? Would she have lost control like that and really given in to Young?

Would she have cheated on Bianca?

She never wanted to hurt Bianca or the kids. If she ever did one thing, it was that. But, she was ready to leave them. She was going to make it so she never saw them again. Would she have slept with Young? She couldn't imagine ever doing that. She could not imagine ever cheating on Bianca. She had been so lost, though, she actually thought she could give up Bianca, Miranda, and Gabrielle.

Now, she wanted them in her life forever. She wanted it all with them. Then, she went and allowed Young to kiss her. She had to do it. She had to let her. It was what Young wanted. She had to let her believe the plan was working.

Frankie sat up and slapped the heel of her hand against her head. It was an act. She hated every moment that Young touched her. She still did it. For her job. She allowed Young to kiss her for her job.

She needed to see Bianca. She had to see those gorgeous brown eyes and illuminating smile. She had to feel those loving arms around her body. Listen as that sweet voice murmured in her ear.

She couldn't. She had to stay away from her. She would have to stay in character around her, and that would be worse than anything. Frankie laughed bitterly. A drink and smoke would have been a godsend at that moment.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Frankie fought to clear her mind. She pushed and pulled at every thought until there was nothing but one lone idea. She took this idea and formed it, stretching it out until it was complete.

Frankie loved. She loved and was loved. Miranda, Gabrielle, and Bianca were everything to her. Nothing could change that. No crazy evil psychologists or psycho aunts or anything. If acting nuts and pretending to be bad was what needed to be done to keep them safe, it would be done.

She missed them so much.

Biting her tongue, Frankie fumbled in her pocket. Her cell phone was produced and she hit a few buttons.

A couple rings.

"Hello?" Bianca's voice came through.

Frankie placed a fist over her mouth, stopping herself from saying a word.

"Hello?" Bianca tried again. There was a shuffling, "Frankie?"

Frankie closed her eyes and took in a shuddering breath. This was one person that could never be lost.

Bianca's voice softened, "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Frankie rolled onto her side and curled into a ball, the phone pressed against her ear.

Bianca breathed in deeply, "I hope you're ok. I miss you. Miranda and Gabby miss you, too." She sniffled, "I love you, and I wish you'd come home soon. We love you, Frankie. Please, don't forget that."

Frankie listened to her lover breathe for a few seconds. Then, she reluctantly hung up.

Young and anyone she was working with were going to burn in hell.

She just hoped she wasn't there with them.


	47. Chapter 47

AMCGL7: Yeah, it did get a bit intense, didn't it? Evil? Did I? Hmmm…slip of the tongue, so to speak? Maybe I said it because you keep saying it? Frankie got to make-out with a hot blonde – some might say that's great. ;)

I'm happy to hear you enjoy my writing style. Hopefully it stays that way. Now, more wonderful story coming up!

* * *

><p>The bright fluorescent lights beamed down, bouncing off the stark white walls and porcelain. It was a typical public restroom. There were a few stalls and sinks. A roll of paper towels waited to be used in their black container. There was no noise except for the one faucet. Water gushed from the metal contraption, cold and clear as if it came directly from the stream itself. The room was empty save for one lone individual.<p>

Frankie stood before the sink, hands grasping the sides. She leaned over it, the weight of her body and the invisible load she carried resting on the porcelain. She breathed in deeply and held it, only releasing the pent up air when her lungs burned in protest. She cleared her mind. Cleared it from the all consuming thoughts that plagued her all day and all night. The loathing and revulsion at kissing Young. The chance that Williams might die before they could get her out of France. How much she missed Bianca and the kids already.

Sighing, she cupped her hands under the flowing water and splashed the cool liquid on her face. The droplets dripped down her cheeks and nose. She ignored them. She focused on clearing her mind and preparing for what she was about to do. Mentally, she formed her thoughts around the character she was to become, the part she was going to play.

With one last quick splash, she ripped away a paper towel and wiped her face clean. She jumbled it into a ball and tossed it in the trash. Standing straight, russet orbs glanced down at her clothing. She rumpled her shirt and carelessly rolled one sleeve up. She roughly scrubbed at her cheeks and eyes until they were red.

Frankie went up to her hanging coat and reached into a pocket pulling out a tiny flask. She unscrewed the top and took a large gulp. The liquor burned the roof of her mouth as she swished it around before spitting it out in the sink. Holding her thumb over the top, she shook a few droplets on her shirt and skin, the scent of alcohol rapidly filling her nostrils. The lid was screwed back on and the flask deposited in the pocket. She felt inside the other pocket until smooth metal touched skin. Retrieving her hand, she plucked her coat and went to the door. Stopping, Frankie blinked. With a firm shake of the head, she opened the door and left the bathroom.

As fast as she could, Frankie made her way through the office building and to Dr. Young's office. Walking in, she forced her feet to stumble erratically as the door swung wide open, hitting the wall. The secretary looked up at the loud noise and frowned. Frankie staggered around, an arm flailing wildly for balance. She ran into the secretary's desk and grabbed at it for balance. Swallowing thickly, the brunette pushed away and tripped toward the psychologist's office.

She slammed into the door, nearly toppling over as it opened. Young glanced up from her perch behind her desk. Icy blue eyes stared at Frankie. Frankie stared back at her, a bitter smirk on her face, "Hey doc!"

"Ms. Stone." Young went around her desk, voice even.

Frankie fell into her designated chair and waved her arms, "Sorry I'm late. Got caught up."

"I see." Young strolled to her chair and sat down.

Frankie tried to put her coat on the back of the chair, but she kept missing. Young sighed impatiently, "Ms. Stone?"

"Yeah?" Frankie swung around to face her.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Like what?" Frankie tilted in her chair, equilibrium shot.

"Did something happen?"

"Like w-wha'?" Frankie slurred.

Young's mouth was a thin straight line, "You are drunk, Ms. Stone."

"No'm not." Frankie fought to stand up. She pulled herself up, legs unsteady, "See. I'm perfect. I…I am perfect." She looked at Young with guilty tormented eyes, "Can't you see?"

"Ms. Stone."

Frankie shook her head and went up to Young, almost falling into her lap. "Can't you?"

"Ms. Stone, you need to back up." Young wrinkled her nose at the pungent odor of alcohol.

Frankie's chin quivered, "Why can't I be perfect?"

"Because you do not want to be." Young glared at her.

Frankie leaned their faces close together, "I-I do. I don't wanna be bad."

"You are."

No." Frankie shook her head, "No, no, no."

"You need to accept who you are."

"No, no, no."

"Yes, you do. You need to admit that you have no control. You want to hurt people."

"No, I don't."

"You want to hurt Bianca Montgomery."

Frankie violently shook her entire body, "No, I love her."

"If you did, you would not have kissed me."

Frankie ducked her head, "I…I…"

"You will not be faithful to her. Our last meeting proved it."

"No, I will." Frankie stumbled back. Her hands fiddled nervously with the edge of her shirt, "I love her."

"You hate her."

"No."

"You want to hurt her, Ms. Stone." Young watched the agent pace back and forth, drunkenly mumbling to herself, "You wanted to kiss me. You lost any control you had and let your anger and hate fill you. You want to hurt Bianca the same way she hurt you."

"No." Frankie repeated over and over, scratching at her face and tugging at her shirt.

"You want to cheat on her. You want her to see you with another woman. You want her to feel the same way you did."

Frankie shook a trembling hand at Young, "No, you're wrong."

"Am I? Ms. Stone, you cannot be trusted. You have proven you want to hurt her. You want to hurt Bianca, and you want to hurt her children. During our last session you went wild. You lost control. You have done it before and will again." She watched as the color drained from Frankie's face, "You will hurt them. Maybe you will hit them. You will physically beat them like your father did to you. Maybe you will bring another woman home. You will make sure they see you with someone else. Maybe you will yell at them and threaten them."

"Shut up." Frankie whispered brokenly, eyes troubled.

"You are drunk right now. Maybe you will bring your drinking problems to them. You will drunkenly hit them. You will drunkenly have sex with another woman. You will drunkenly lose control."

"Stop."

"You will hurt them one way or another. You have shown that very clearly."

"I won't hurt them." Frankie backed up to her chair. "I won't."

"By leaving? You know you cannot stay away from them. You want them, and you are selfish."

Frankie lunged at her coat, her entire being shaking terribly.

"You will continue to hurt them as long as you are able to. I fear as long as you are alive, you will want to hurt them, and you will do so."

Frankie pulled out her gun and pressed it to her temple, "Then I won't be."

Young froze.

The muzzle of the gun dug into Frankie's temple, "I'll just shoot myself. I'll just do it."

Young held her hands up, "You don't want to do this, Ms. Stone."

"Yeah, I do." Frankie grit her teeth and put her finger on the trigger.

"Put the gun down."

"I won't be like him." Frankie ground out.

"It will be ok."

"No, I won't hurt them." Frankie tightened her trigger finger.

"Maybe you won't."

"Yes, I will." A tear slipped from her eye, "I always mess up. I'm tired of it. I'm not gonna screw up anymore."

Young slowly stood up, "Ms. Stone,"

"Don't you fucking come near me." Frankie pointed a finger at her. "Stay there."

"Put it down."

"I gotta…I gotta do the right thing." Frankie choked out.

"Give me the gun." Young held out her hand.

"Fuck you. Don't you touch me. I'll pull the damn trigger."

"You do not want to do this. Not here, not now." Young took a step forward.

"I have to."

"No, not this instant."

Frankie blindly stretched her hand out and griped her coat. She snagged it and stumbled toward the door, gaze trained on Young, "Stay the hell away from me."

"Ms. Stone." Young called after her.

Frankie opened the door to the office and bolted out.

Young stood there, watching the door shut slowly. After a few seconds, a smile formed on her lips.

She hadn't noticed that Frankie never took the safety off.

* * *

><p>"Stone, nice of you to join us!" shouted Moreno joyfully as Frankie entered the safe house.<p>

It was a tiny one bedroom house in Virginia. One could make it there in about an hour from Washington DC. It was furnished spartanly with a small bed, dresser, refrigerator, and microwave. The walls were blank and the lighting was low. Thick glass filled the windows and large locks were on the doors.

Frankie nodded at the DEA agent silently. Michaels was on his phone and Jones was near Moreno, a laptop in hand. He glanced with concern at Frankie, but she pretended not to see.

"Jonesy and I got some good news." Moreno went on, a large grin on her face.

Frankie walked up to the two. She looked at Moreno blankly.

Moreno wasn't put off in the slightest, "Reese Williams is on a plane right now."

"Where's she going?" Frankie unbuttoned her coat.

"Right here." Moreno flicked her wrist, indicating the house. "A few of my guys will get it ready by the time she gets here. We'll meet her at the airport."

"Nice welcome wagon." Frankie muttered, "She coming into the regional?"

"Yeah, smaller airport equals less people and less hassle." Moreno nodded.

"Good." She felt a small sense of relief at the news. It only lasted a moment, though. "When does she get in?"

"It's a long flight. She won't be in till after dark." Moreno answered.

"Right. How's her condition?"

"She's alive and well enough to sit through a nice little interrogation."

"Alright." Frankie glanced at Jones, "I want to be the first one to see her. The second she hits land, she's mine. DEA needs this place done in an hour at most. I want everything ready for this transport. Guns, vests, cars, all of it."

"You got it." Moreno pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Ma'am?" Jones spoke up.

"What?" Frankie peeked at Luke who was ending his call.

"With the session today…"

"Not now." Frankie walked away from him. She went up to Michaels, "Anything?"

"Young called Carrington right after you left." Luke responded. His face was sour, "She thinks everything is going to plan, couldn't be happier." He looked over at Jones and Moreno, "Agent Jones! I need that phone number. Agent Moreno! When are your people getting here?"

Frankie stayed still as he walked away from her and to the other two. She lowered her head and stared at the floor. She rubbed the back of her neck, seeking some form of comfort. It had been an act. She was never going to pull the trigger, and if she did nothing would have happened. Young was fooled, and that was what mattered. She did her job correctly. Young bought it and had Carrington buying it. The operation was working.

It was draining. It made her head hurt. Her mind raced from moment to moment, questions popping up at every turn. Young wanted her to kill herself. They wanted her dead. Not too long ago, she had been listening to them. They were winning. She had been so messed up. Would she have listened? Would she have killed herself?

What if she did? One drunken desperate moment she took out her gun and put it to her head, squeezing that trigger until dark oblivion lodged into her. If she died again, and couldn't come back from it. What would happen? Who would find out? Maybe Luke would be the one to find her. He would hear she had skipped out on her meetings and went to find her. He would find her dead in a pool of blood. Or Jones would get it into his head he wanted to help with something and go find her. He'd see his superior with a gun in her hand and residue on her fingertips.

God, she hoped Bianca wouldn't have been the one. She could picture that beautiful woman going after her, wondering why the person she loved was running away. Frankie pushed those images away. She didn't want to think about the look on her face or the words she might utter. If Bianca didn't find her, she would have to hear it. Who would tell her? Luke? Jones? The news?

Bianca would have been devastated. Even if they were fighting, Bianca never wanted to see her gone. She would have to go through Frankie dying twice. Neither time was she with the agent. Neither time had they said goodbye. This time, though, Bianca would know Frankie did it. Frankie killed herself. Would she blame herself for it? Would Bianca shoulder the guilt? She did things like that. She was sweet and caring.

Would Frankie have left a note? Scribbled some sloppy words onto a piece of paper that would serve to soak up her spilt blood? She would probably have said something dumb. It would make Bianca cry when she read it. Another letter left behind for Bianca to read. Would it be the same as the first one she left when she went into witness protection? Saying that where she was going she hoped she couldn't hurt people. That she loved Bianca and wanted to be with her, that she was just scared. That Bianca should be happy.

There were the kids. How would they find out? Miranda would be sad and confused. She probably wouldn't understand at first. She'd think it was like before, that Frankie would be in the hospital and come home soon. Gabby wouldn't know what was happening. Would she notice that Frankie was always gone? It would be the first promise Frankie ever broke to Miranda. She had promised to always be there for the little girl. She never wanted to lie or break a promise to her. Seeing Miranda or Gabby cry was one of the most heart-wrenching things in the world.

Now, there was Maggie, too. They were talking. It wasn't anything special, but they weren't yelling at each other. She'd have been right. She said Frankie would run away and mess up. After what happened in Pine Valley, though, Frankie thought Maggie might hate being proven right. They might not get along, but Maggie was still her sister. She knew Maggie was right about a lot of stuff, but she wished it wasn't about that.

She would have hurt them. The one thing she fought against doing would have happened with one quick shot. How could she even get close to doing that? Was she stupid? She could still feel the firm unforgiving metal against her skin. Even faking it was tough. It made her think about the truth. It made her think about what she had to lose.

She would have lost the one thing she had been searching for her entire life. She would have lost her family.

Frankie shuddered as a warm strong hand landed on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Luke walking by her. He shot her a supportive glance before removing his hand and going passed her. Frankie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, willing away anything but the case at hand. Opening her eyes, she saw Jones approach.

"Moreno get it done?" she asked. Her voice was raspy with emotion, and she cleared her throat.

"What?" Jones was caught off guard. "Oh, yes ma'am."

"Great. I want this to be quick. I don't want Williams out of a secure location more than she has to be."

"I understand." Jones coughed nervously, "Ma'am?"

"Yeah?"

Jones crossed his arms, "With what you had to do today in Dr. Young's office,"

"Focus on the case, Jones." Frankie cut him off.

"Ma'am, I can help."

"By focusing on the case." Frankie held up a hand. "Listen to me, Jones. You'll learn you have to focus on the case and only the case. You can't let other things get in the way. You'll get killed if you do."

Jones eyed her sadly, "You are letting other things in."

Frankie clenched her jaw at his observation. She shoved her hands into her pockets, clutching at the inner material, "And if I talk about them, it'll get worse. You want to help? Keep me focused on the case."

"Then what?"

"Then, I can go home."

Jones smiled, "Yes, ma'am. We, uh, have some audio from the phone conversation with Dr. Young and Mr. Carrington if you'd like to listen to it."

Frankie nodded, "Sure."

Jones gestured to the laptop on the bed. He followed behind her as they walked over to it. He had heard a lot of things. Stone was the best undercover operative the bureau had. Stone was rogue. Stone could solve any case. Stone was burned out. Agent Stone was human, and he wouldn't want to work with anyone else.


	48. Chapter 48

Kutee: Pins and needles? All or nothing? Point of no return? Now, that doesn't sound positive. Sounds sort of painful, especially with the pins and needles. :)

Reese? Hmmm…how good is Frankie's luck, you think?

Guest (I think I might know who you are, but I'm not risking it): Gracias. The sad thing is, one of those scenarios would probably occur. Which one would be worse, though? Thank goodness Bianca and the kids got to her in time, right? Jones? Maybe he's just a helpful sort of guy?

* * *

><p>With the sun having already set, the tarmac was illuminated with large stadium style lights. There were only two runways. The airport would usually close by this time but was kept open specially for this occasion. Three unmarked black SUVs sat on the blacktop, waiting for the landing plane to taxi forward.<p>

Leaning against one of the SUVs was Frankie. She had her arms crossed and one foot kicked over the other. Her eyes watched every movement around her. Agents scurried around, preparing the vehicles for transport and double checking paperwork for the transfer. Moreno walked by Frankie, the ever present smile on her face.

"Hey Stone, don't look so grim. You should be celebrating."

"I'll celebrate when these bastards are in prison." Frankie stared at the plane.

Moreno laughed, "I hear you. This case is seriously cutting into my personal life. My family's about to kill me. It's my brother's birthday tomorrow, and I still haven't gotten him anything."

"Get him a hooker."

"Did that last year." Moreno stepped up to a gaggle of agents and started talking to them.

The plane rolled to a stop and Frankie moved away from the vehicle. She marched forward, other agents jogging past her to greet the prisoner. She glanced to her left as Jones popped up.

"Is the room ready?" Frankie asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jones looked at the plane and back at Frankie, "Agent Stone, is this a good idea?"

Frankie stopped walking and turned to face him. Jones nearly tripped over his feet at the abrupt halt. Frankie stared hard at him, "Damn it, Jones. Stop trying to Oprah me and get your head in the game. I need that room ready to go. Is it ready?"

"Yes." Jones nodded dutifully.

"Good. Now, get your ass over there and prepare for transport. I want Michaels with me during the interrogation. Find him."

"Yes, Agent Stone." Jones almost saluted before leaving to locate the director.

Frankie rolled her eyes and began to walk toward the plane again. This was a very important night. A lot could go right or a lot could go wrong. She was going to make sure everything went right. Reaching the plane, she waited at the bottom of the metal stairwell that had been maneuvered beneath the door. She checked the time on her phone quickly while a few agents carefully went down the steps.

Then, she appeared.

Reese Williams looked bad. Her face was gaunt and pale with dirty hair falling around her face. There was a fresh cut mark on her right cheek. Her eyes were hollow and tinged with fear. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, and an agent had to grip her arm to balance her as she went down the stairs. The moment she spotted Frankie, a sense of relief took over her features.

Frankie's jaw twinged at the sight of the woman. This was the person who had held a gun to Bianca. She wanted to kill Miranda. This woman had married Bianca for nothing more than the opportunity to kill her. She didn't understand how lucky she was to be able to put a ring on that finger.

"Agent Stone." the agent holding Reese nodded at the brunette in greeting.

"Get her in the building." Frankie ordered firmly.

The man nodded again and led Reese away. Reese stumbled along, looking over her shoulder in confusion at Frankie. Shaking her head softly, Frankie checked the time again and moved to follow them. She scoffed internally. Young might be a lying criminal, but she had one thing right. Seeing Reese caused deep burning anger to churn in her belly. It was safe to say she hated that bitch.

Walking purposefully to the building, Frankie rummaged in her coat pocket. She pulled out a new pack of gum and unwrapped the paper cover. She pulled one stick out and popped it in her mouth. She chewed the peppermint flavored candy and went inside the small terminal. The place was empty except for the few agents standing around playing sentry. She acknowledged them with a wave of the hand and journeyed through the hallways until she found the room.

It was a common meeting room. It was barely used with the airport being so local and not really busy. Inside was furnished with a desk and two chairs. Williams would be handcuffed and sitting in one. The other would be for her. A tape recorder, paper, pen, and video camera would be on the desk for Frankie's use.

"Agent Stone," Luke's gruff voice boomed in the tight hallway.

"Sir," Frankie replied.

"This should wait until we have a more secure location."

"Where would that be? They have people inside and we don't know who or where." Frankie slipped off her coat, "I want to find out what she knows before she gets her throat cut."

"You also shouldn't be the one interrogating her."

"Just like I shouldn't have in France?" Frankie took the ear piece from her pocket and put it in her ear. "No one else is going to do this, Luke. This is my case."

"Keep your emotions in check. No bullshit in there." Luke said sternly.

"Won't be from my end."

"I'll be next door listening in. You make a wrong move I will pull you."

"Your confidence in me is inspiring." Frankie tossed him her coat.

He caught it, "We both know this is too important to mess up with a technicality in court."

"I got this." Frankie slipped her phone in her suit jacket pocket.

"She's going to want compensation." Luke tilted his head at the door.

"I saved her life."

"Junior." his voice was warning.

"She'll get reduced sentencing."

"You know that's not a deal." Luke shook his head.

Frankie saw his look, "No way."

"You have to."

"I am not giving her that."

"She's turning over state's evidence. She is expecting to be set free."

Frankie pointed at the door, "She tried to kill Bianca and Miranda. Hell, she tried to kill me."

"You know she won't cooperate if you don't."

"Then she can rot in jail with all those thugs that want to slice her up." Frankie spat.

Luke sighed, "You won't let her go without information."

"I am not giving her immunity." Not to the person whose goal was to murder the people she loved.

"Then, you won't catch Carrington." Luke scratched his chin, "You need her to get him. You need him to get the Goldsteins."

Frankie turned away for a second and cursed. She scratched her head, "I can't let her get away with what she did. Not that."

"She won't be free. She will have to join protection. They'll be after her once she does this."

"They already are, Luke. She's dead whether she helps or not. There is no way I am going to drop her charges and then put her in a brand new life where she can forget what she's done."

"Junior," Luke watched her, "you knew this was what would have to happen."

Frankie ran a hand over her face, "She doesn't deserve this."

"She deserves what will get her to talk."

He was right. She knew he was. This was going to be the deal from the start. But, standing before that door seconds away from having to offer it made Frankie's skin crawl. It was a bitter pill to swallow. She was going to be the one to tell Reese that she would be free from criminal prosecution. The last time they had seen each other, Frankie just left the hospital. Reese had taunted her, refusing to talk about the information she knew. Every time they talked since her arrest, she had reminded Frankie of whose wife she was sleeping with. Bianca was legally still married to Reese. It was over, but they had married.

"Fuck it." Frankie put her hand on the door handle, "She better have some damn good information."

"Good luck." Luke moved to his own door.

Frankie inhaled deeply and opened the door. She slipped inside and quickly shut it behind her. She glanced at the guard next to Reese and gestured for him to leave. Once he was gone, Frankie went to the desk and sat down. She took her time setting up the recorder and pulling the pen and paper to rest in front of her.

"You are being recorded." she informed Reese methodically, uncapping the pen. She leaned back in her seat and finally looked at Reese, "Tell me what you know."

Reese shook her head, exhaustion present in her orbs, "What do I get?"

"Depends on what you know."

The handcuffs clinked, "I know everything you want."

"We'll see."

Reese chewed on her chapped lip, "I can't go back there. They'll kill me."

"Told you they would. You should have listened to me."

Her gaze darted around the room, "I do not want to go back to prison. I want protection from them."

"Why should I do that for you?"

A spark in her orbs, "Because you want what I know."

"You aren't in much of a position to negotiate."

"You want what I know. You need me."

Frankie chuckled humorlessly, "Need you? All I need right now is coffee."

"You did everything you could to get me here."

"I did my job."

"They want to kill me." her wrists jerked against the cuffs.

"Must be the thing to do." Frankie leaned forward, "'Cause I gotta tell you, it is taking every ounce of strength I have not to shove this pen into your neck."

Whatever fire burned in Reese extinguished at the cold words and harsh glare. Frankie tapped a finger on the paper, "I will drop the charges and put you in protection, but you better give me every answer I want. If you don't tell me something and I find out, I will hunt you down. Got it?"

Reese nodded. Frankie flipped the pen in her fingers and set the point on the paper, "Start with why you joined and go from there."

Reese flicked her head to move long locks from her face. She took a few breaths and smirked ironically, "Why does anyone do anything? Money."

"You didn't need money."

Reese shrugged, "I wanted my own firm."

"So, you gave up your family, your male fiancée, for money to open a firm?" Frankie asked in disbelief.

Reese wrinkled her nose, "My family? My family wasn't there for me to give up. Yes, I loved Simon, but he didn't understand."

"You wanted more than he offered."

"He was happy with what we had. He didn't care about having a firm or more money."

"The Goldsteins offered you that?" It was ambition that drove her?

"They would pay me enough to live comfortably for the rest of my life, and I would get a percentage of Cambias."

"And all the power and prestige that came with it." Frankie finished for her.

"I was worth so much more than what my family or Simon wanted." Reese shrugged, "I was better than what they had."

"And Bianca?"

"A means to an end."

Frankie's hold on the pen tightened, but she held her tongue.

"She was what I needed to do to get what I wanted." continued Reese.

"You broke your engagement and married a woman for money?" Frankie confirmed.

"It could have been worse. She was nice, gullible, but nice. She wanted so badly to be with someone that I barely had to do anything."

"Except kill her."

"Not originally. Originally, I was a way in." Reese rolled her shoulders. "I was supposed to marry Bianca and gain custody of Miranda. We would have Gabrielle. I convinced Zach, her brother-in-law, to be the donor because he had Cambias blood. So, Gabrielle would be the heir after Miranda to the Cambias fortune."

"He went along with it?"

"Not at first," a smirk in remembrance, "but he visited us and one night we stayed up together drinking wine and talking. Bianca had gone to bed. I played the sad wanting to be a mother card, and he gave in. Not to mention there was an…attraction…between us. I used that when I could."

"Then?"

"We went to Pine Valley. Her family is worthlessly pathetic but I put up with them. I proposed and Bianca wanted a European wedding. I convinced her to have a wedding in Pine Valley quickly. Simon and my family almost messed it up more than once, as did that stupid moment with Zach, but I won her back."

"You returned to Paris."

"And back to our lives."

"Having the FBI show up must have put a wrench in your perfect crime." Frankie spoke evenly, but inside she was seething at how nonchalant this person was about what she had done.

"We did it."

Frankie's eyebrow ticked up.

Reese chuckled, "We sent the letters to Erica. Bitch deserved them."

"Why?"

Reese smirked, "We wanted you to be distracted. You would be focused on Erica Kane. It worked beautifully. You all showed up, and we saw how many people you had. We saw how the agents worked. Then, we sent that eyeball and you all freaked out." She leaned forward and smirked harder, "You did exactly what we wanted you to do."

Frankie grit her teeth and mentally berated herself. It had been part of their plan. They wanted the FBI to show themselves. They wanted the FBI to run to Pine Valley. She had played right into their hands from the beginning, "Too bad we stuck around."

"Yes."

Frankie twirled the pen, "Halloween?"

Reese frowned, "We had the party. Someone was supposed to kidnap Miranda. He would kill her. Unfortunately, he failed."

Unfortunately, Frankie had walked in on him and captured him, "The shooting?"

"We needed Miranda out of the picture. You were expendable. After that, they were getting anxious. They wanted it done. So, I had to take matters into my own hands."

"And you got arrested. Good job with that." Frankie drew circles on the paper, "Who hired you?"

"Andrew Carrington."

"He specifically told you why?"

Reese nodded, "We talked a few times. He offered me the opportunity to make money. He told me I had to follow their plan and I would get what I wanted."

"He told you to kill?"

"Yes."

Bingo.

"First, Bianca was only meant to die. I would adopt Miranda before and become her proxy. However, Bianca never let me sign the papers. So, we had Gabrielle. Gabrielle would be the heir, and I would be her proxy as her mother. I would sell Cambias to the Goldstein brothers. I'd get my share and the money."

There was a crackle in her ear, and Frankie heard Luke's voice telling her they had enough for now, "Alright. We'll get you to a safe location."

As Frankie stood up and clicked off the recorder, Reese spoke, "I want to see Gabrielle."

Frankie froze, "No."

"She is my daughter, Agent Stone."

"She's the product of your plan to get money."

Reese rattled her cuffs, "You have to let me see her. I am her legal mother."

"And you tried to kill her other legal mother and her legal sister."

"Damn you, Stone." Reese took a shuddering breath, "Let me see her."

Frankie studied her for a second. She could see the emotion swirling in Reese's eyes. "You will not see her again, Williams. You tried to murder people."

"You cannot keep my child from me."

"I'm not letting you near that family."

"She is my family!"

"No."

"Please," Reese choked out, "let me see my daughter."

Frankie watched her. She blinked as a tear trickled from the corner of Reese's eye.

"She's my child. I love her."

Jesus. "You had her for nothing more than a way to get cash."

"You think that matters? Really? She is my daughter."

"Williams,"

"Bianca was raped." Reese cut her off, "That's how she had Miranda."

Frankie balled her hands into fists. "You better watch your mouth."

"It's true. Miranda was made by a rapist, and Bianca loves her. How can I not love my own child because of how or why she was conceived?"

"You're a killer."

"I love my little girl."

The door opened and Luke peered in, "Stone, let's go."

"You can't keep me from my little girl!" Reese yelled. "I have rights. Just because you want to play house with her doesn't mean she's not my daughter."

"Stone." Luke's voice was solid.

"You'll get her killed if she's with you." Frankie took a step to the door, "People want you dead, and they don't care if they shoot a baby."

"They want you dead, too."

Frankie opened her mouth, but shut it. With one last look, she went to the door.

"She's my daughter! I am her mother! She isn't yours, Stone. You can't keep her from me. I am her mother, not you. You hear me!" Reese shouted as the door closed and she was left alone.

Luke led Frankie away from the room as another agent slipped inside to guard Reese. The agent rolled her shoulders and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Transport's ready." Luke said, eyes forward.

"Good. Williams is with us."

"I know." Luke guided her outside the building and back to the vehicles.

"We played into their hands in France."

Luke adjusted his tie, "Until you decided to do what you wanted."

"I fell into their trap."

Luke could hear the disappointment Frankie directed at herself, "You got out of it."

"Damn right I did."

They walked up to the back of the first SUV. The trunk was open and cases and clothing littered the interior. Frankie dug through the objects and pulled out a Kevlar vest with FBI emblazoned on the back. She took off her suit jacket and shrugged it on, fiddling with the velcro straps.

"Here." Luke handed over her service weapon and hip holster.

She took them and hooked the holster onto her belt. She checked the gun and slid it in the holster. She shivered as a cool breeze blew across her thin light blue button up shirt. The sun was peeking over the horizon in the distance, the gentle glow slowly covering the landscape and reflecting off the snow.

"We are in number two." Luke said.

Frankie took her badge and clipped it to her belt along with a thin hard plastic holder and an extra clip of bullets. She put her id in her back pocket and grabbed her suit jacket. She went to the second SUV and tossed it inside next to her coat, which Luke already had deposited there.

Walking to an empty spot in front of all three SUVs, Frankie held up her hands and gave a thunderous shout. All activity stopped and the agents looked at her.

"Alright, this is it. We need to get the witness to a predetermined safe house. You know the drill. We have three cars. Agent Moreno will be in the first one. I and Director Michaels will be in the second one with the witness. Agent Jones, you are in the third vehicle. Keep it safe. No speeding, no deviating from the route. Do not stop. Phones off. This is not the time to make a morning wake up call to your fuck buddy to set up a meeting later."

There was a light chuckle.

"Keep your eyes open and do not hesitate if you see something wrong. Keep the witness safe and we'll all go home happy." She looked behind her to see Williams, now in a bulletproof vest, being escorted by the agent from before, "Let's go."

The agents broke apart with a murmur and went to their assigned vehicles. Frankie watched Reese get put in the back of the second SUV. Michaels sat in the front passenger seat and another FBI agent got in the driver's side. She waited for everyone to be in their vehicles before sliding into the seat next to Reese.

"Let's go." Frankie spit her gum out the window and rolled it back up.

"Yes, ma'am." The driver responded. He flashed his lights, and the first SUV began to drive.

"Agent Stone." Reese said quietly.

"Shut up." Frankie stared out the window. She watched every object that passed by intently. She had to get Reese to that house; then, she could focus on Young. She would arrest Young and go back home. She wondered for a second what Bianca and the kids were doing. All three were probably asleep. Man, she wanted to be right next to Bianca in bed, wrapped in her arms.

The car slowed down and stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Frankie jerked her head to look at the driver.

"Looks like a red light, ma'am." the agent responded. The SUV in front of them had stopped at an empty intersection with a red light.

"We don't stop." Frankie growled as Luke cursed. She took the radio from the center console up front and pressed the button, "SUV 1, why the hell have you stopped?"

There was static.

"SUV 1." Frankie tried again.

"Drive around them." Luke ordered.

The driver turned the wheel and prepared to take his foot off the brake.

Everything stopped when a brilliant white flash lit up with a roar.

SUV 1 exploded.


	49. Chapter 49

Kutee: More death? Um…maybe? Maybe not? Who knows with these people. You know the best way to find out? Keep reading!

AMCGL7: I always think right…I think. Moreno? Perhaps. Glad you liked the interrogation. Yeah, I don't think either Bianca or Frankie would be up for letting Reese see Gabrielle. Hope you like being on the edge of your seat. I have it on good authority that you should buckle that seatbelt.

Note: This chapter is dedicated to my cat and buddy Tom. After 19 years together he left us for a better place yesterday.

* * *

><p>Tires screeched and the SUV rocked heavily to the side. The windows cracked and shattered, spraying the vehicle with sharp shards. Heat as hot as the darkest pit of hell scorched the black paint.<p>

Shouts and screams echoed.

The SUV swerved in a circle, the front end smashing into the back of the now enflamed vehicle, creating a V.

Frankie was thrown against the door with the impact. She bit back a shout of pain as jagged glass edge from the broken window cut her arm. Her head rung and her vision was blurry. She could hear Reese's screams and the roar of the fire.

Acting on pure instinct, she reached for the seat in front of her and grasped the leather edge. Clenching her teeth, she pulled herself up. She could feel the blood trickling down her arm and the side of her face stung from where pellets of glass imbedded in her soft flesh.

"Luke? Carson?" she ground out, trying to see the condition of the two up front.

"Son of a bitch." Luke exhaled, hands bloody.

"I'm hurt." Carson, the driver, groaned. A giant piece of glass was jammed into his shoulder.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Frankie ordered. A track of blood dripped onto her eyelid, and she wiped at it roughly, "Carson drive!"

"Yes, ma'am." he reached for the steering wheel.

CRACK!

Carson's head flew back. Deep red blood misted in the air from the hole in his head.

"Fuck!" Frankie shouted, blood hitting her face and chest. Gunfire ricocheted through the air. Frankie let go of the seat and fell back. "Shots fired. There's guns."

Reese screamed while the SUV shook as bullets slammed into it.

"Get down." Frankie grabbed her shoulder and shoved her to the floor. "Stay down."

"Stone," Luke had his gun drawn, "we need to get her out of here."

"Where is it coming from?" Frankie unholstered her gun. She peered out the broken window, but ducked down as a barrage of bullets hit her side of the SUV.

"Get Williams the hell away from this." Luke fired blindly.

Smoke from the fire billowed around them, blocking their view. The roar of gunfire and shouting only made Frankie's head hurt worse. Tightening her jaw, she pulled on the door handle and shoved her shoulder against the door. It swung open, and she tumbled out. Broken glass crunched under her shoes. She ignored the shot of pain in her arm and stretched out for Reese, "Williams, get out here."

"They're going to kill me!" Reese yelled hysterically.

"Not yet." She was going to testify at that trial. "Get up!"

"No!" Reese covered her head with her arms as a bullet screamed through the open window over her head.

"Son of a," Frankie dropped lower to the ground, "Luke, keep her here."

"Where are you going?" he fired.

"Stay down!" Frankie stared at Reese before pushing away from the door.

Staying low to the ground, Frankie crawled around the SUV. She coughed as dirty smoke filled her lungs and stung her eyes. Holding her gun, she pointed it ahead of her, pressing her back against the car. Through the smoke, she could make out the other SUV a few yards back. Flashes of gunfire sparked from it every few seconds.

She had to get Williams to that vehicle and out of this hell.

A bullet whistled by her ear, and Frankie fell to the ground with a curse. She saw a figure in the smoke and raised her gun. She squeezed the trigger and watched as three bullets hit the figure. She heard the sickening thud as they lifelessly hit the ground.

Head pounding, she crept forward toward the body. Finding it, she saw they were dressed in all black with a mask. What terrified her was the fully automatic machine pistol in their hand. Training her gun on the person, she knocked the gun away from them and checked their pulse. Dead.

Cursing under her breath, Frankie quickly crawled back to her SUV. She reached Reese's door and pulled it open. Reese shrieked at the sudden action.

"Shut up!" Frankie grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of the car, "We have to go."

"What? Where?" Reese hit the ground.

"Keep your head down." Frankie looked up at Luke, "Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"They got machine pistols." Frankie informed him. "We gotta get to number three."

"Understood." He ejected his clip and reloaded.

"AHHHH!" Reese jumped as a bullet hit the pavement inches from her hand.

"Shit." Frankie shot wildly into the smoke. "We have to go, now!"

"I'll cover and follow." Luke opened his door and jumped out.

Frankie grasped Reese's shoulders, "Stay with me. Stay low."

Reese nodded obediently, eyes wide with fear.

With a deep breath, Frankie wiped away the blood from her face and eye and dove away from the SUV. Luke's gunfire sounded behind her as she crawled across the blacktop, Reese at her side.

They reached the juncture of the two vehicles when a barrage of bullets cracked in the air and smashed into the ground in front of them. Frankie automatically grabbed Reese and maneuvered her around the burning SUV and to the side of it.

"Stone!" Reese cried in horror.

"Shut up!" Frankie crouched behind the flat and half melted front tire. She ignored the tightening in her chest. "Stay down." She looked around, the slowly clearing smoke revealing the battle ahead. They had to go through a proverbial no man's land to get to the only potentially workable vehicle.

"I don't want to die!" Reese whimpered and curled into a ball.

Frankie tuned her out, thinking as fast as she could. How could they make it? There were an unknown number of attackers and a few yards was a long distance to travel. Luke was still back at number two. They couldn't stay here long. They'd either get shot or burn being next to the fire.

She swallowed thickly as her heart beat hard against her chest.

Glancing to her side at Reese, she felt her throat close shut. Squinting, she crept around the tearful blonde. There were two bodies sprawled out a few feet away. Breath coming out in gasps, Frankie pulled up next to the first body.

Moreno was covered in blood. Burn marks marred her face and lips. Bullet holes littered her chest and arms. Her normally smiling eyes were wide open and lifeless.

"Oh god." Frankie murmured, her chest hurting worse as the beating of her heart skipped.

"Stone?" Reese weakly called out.

Moreno was dead. "Oh god." Frankie breathed harder, the ability to get air becoming more and more difficult. She rocked back and placed a hand on top of her head. She had brought Moreno in. Moreno was there because of her.

"Stone?"

Frankie bit her tongue, tasting blood. Forcing herself to move, she spared one last look at Moreno and went back to her previous position. She rubbed a shaky hand across her face and checked her gun, "We're going to that car."

Reese peeked up, "What?"

"Just do what I say." Frankie coughed. The pounding in her head was only matched by the irregular pounding of her heart. "We go on three."

"I'll die!"

Frankie looked her over. There were specks of blood on her face and in her hair. Dirt covered her skin. Without warning, the agent undid the velcro on her vest and slipped it off. "Put this over your head."

"What?" Reese said incredulously.

"Keep it over your head." Reese had to survive and testify.

The architect hesitantly took it and wore it like a hat. She held it down on both sides.

"Ok, now stay with me and run as fast as you can. Don't stop till you get to the car. On three. One, two," Frankie inhaled sharply, "three!"

With all the strength she still possessed, she hauled Reese to her feet and pulled her along as they sprinted across the pavement. Bullets roared around them, missing by centimeters.

Nearing the SUV, there were shouts and gunfire aimed behind them providing coverage. Frankie didn't notice, focused on keeping Reese at her side. With a heave, she jumped toward the vehicle, rolling up against its side. Reese collapsed at her side, trembling with fear.

"We…we made it!" Reese laughed hysterically.

Frankie didn't hear her. She rested the back of her head against the black door and closed her eyes. Her chest burned like fire was inside. She fought for air. Her head spun, and she could feel the yearning to accept the darkness hinting at the corners of her mind.

"Stone?" Reese's voice was worried.

Pain ripped through her chest. Frankie bent forward, clutching at her shirt. She muttered a curse and blinked her eyes open. Sweat and blood mixed and dripped into her eyes. The world was spinning so fast, and she couldn't breathe.

"Help!" Reese cried out frantically. "Someone help me!" She was curled into a tiny ball, Frankie's vest laid over her body like a protective blanket.

"Mrs. Williams!" Jones's voice called back.

"Oh thank god." Reese replied, "Help me!"

"Jones." Frankie grumbled. She had to get to him. She dug her fingers into her shirt. With a painful growl, she pulled with all she had. Her body flung to the side. She landed on her stomach near the tail of the SUV. Slowly she crawled around the back, her body begging to collapse. Her head bobbed up and down, the sweet peaceful blackness teasing the edges of her consciousness.

"Stone, ma'am?" Jones's surprised words filtered through the haziness of her brain.

"Jones." Frankie grit her teeth and willed herself to his side. "The car?"

"You're hurt, ma'am."

"The car, Jones." there was no time for this.

"Two dead, one hurt." Jones huddled behind the open door to his seat. "It can run still."

"Good. Get Williams out of here." Frankie looked at him. There was a large patch of blood on his sleeve, "Jones?"

"I'll be ok, ma'am."

Narrowing her eyes in pain, she tilted toward him. She grasped his arm and brought it close. "Bullet graze."

"Yes ma'am." he said painfully.

"You'll…be ok." Frankie released his arm and shuddered. The burning in her chest erupted and she pitched forward.

"Agent Stone!" Jones shouted.

"Get…Williams." Frankie bent her head between her knees.

Jones nodded and crawled around the car. Finding the witness, he opened a door and helped her inside. He saw the other side open and Frankie flop in. With determination, he got into the driver's seat and started the car. He quickly put it into drive and moved forward.

"Get Michaels at…number one." Frankie ordered breathlessly. "Williams…stay down. Get to the floor." She tried to concentrate on her breathing. Anything but the pain in her chest.

"_Frankie, breathe with me." _

Bianca's voice echoed in her mind.

"_Frankie, baby, look at me. Just breathe, ok. Just breathe." _

Frankie tried. She leaned against the door, her lungs pleading for air. She could almost feel Bianca at her side, a gentle hand on her back coaxing her to calm down. Her sweet voice floated in her ear, soothing her.

"_Frankie, breathe with me." _

The car squealed to a stop and the door beside her flung open. Luke tumbled in with a curse, the SUV spinning forward before he even had the door closed.

"_Frankie, breathe with me." _

The SUV bumped up and down, swaying from side to side as Jones sped through the roads. Luke saw Reese with two vests and Frankie with none. He started shouting about taking off the protection during a gunfight.

"_Frankie, breathe with me." _

Reese hid in the small space in front of her seat. She mumbled to herself about needing protection and not wanting to die for this.

"_Frankie, breathe with me." _

"Junior!"

Frankie gazed over at a red faced Luke. "Get us to the damn house."

* * *

><p>The moment they pulled up to the safe house, Frankie was out of the car. She rounded over to Reese's door and opened it. Her heartbeat had slowed down somewhat, but her hands still shook and her head ached.<p>

"Get the hell up." Frankie grabbed her and hauled her out of the SUV. She pushed her forward roughly.

"Stone." Michaels followed her. Two agents stepped out of the house and met them halfway. Frankie ignored them and violently pushed Reese into the house.

"Stone!" Michaels said warningly.

"What was that?" Frankie yelled pushing Reese again.

"What?" Reese glared at her.

"Don't play dumb." Frankie got in her face.

"You're insane!"

"You got agents killed. You got people killed!"

"Get away from me."

Frankie grabbed the vest she was wearing, "Who did you tell? Huh?"

"Stone, back off." Michaels stared at her.

"Who?" Frankie shook her.

"Get away! I didn't tell anyone anything." Reese cried.

"Yeah? You better not be lying. You better be telling me everything, you hear me?" Frankie was nose to nose with her.

"Stone, that's enough." Michaels put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you lie to me." Frankie shrugged his hand off. "You keep something from me, I swear to god…"

"Enough!" Luke jerked her back. He looked at the other two agents, "Get Williams situated."

"Let go of me, Luke." Frankie struggled against his hold.

"Calm down."

"Get off me."

"Calm down."

Frankie twisted out of his grasp. She waved a hand at where Reese had been standing, "If she's holding back information, I want to know it." Luke watched her scrub her face and pace back and forth. Frankie shook her head, a tiny ache still present in her chest. The worst of the pain was over, but there were still lingering affects. "She wants to play hardball and act like she's some tough bigwig and people are getting shot."

"Moreno knew what she was doing."

Frankie stopped, "I got her into this, Luke. I called her."

"She was doing her job."

Frankie bit her lip guiltily. She brought her in. She planned the transport. It was her operation. She was responsible.

"You can't dwell on what happened." he knew from experience that sometimes bad things happened. You had to move on.

Frankie folded her arms, the cut stinging in protest at the move. Moreno was dead because of her. Those other agents were dead because of her. Her blood froze. What about Bianca and the kids? If these people were this intent at getting to Reese, what would they do to Bianca, Miranda, and Gabby? She should check on them. But, what if someone was watching. The whole cover story would be blown if she called now or at all like that. Were they in danger now?

Man, she wanted to see them. It was weak and needy, but she wanted to feel Bianca's arms around her. She wanted to see Miranda's smile and hear Gabby's giggle. "It's Moreno's brother's birthday tomorrow."

Luke remained quiet.

Raquel Moreno would never be able to go. Someone would tell her family their sister, daughter, granddaughter was dead. No goodbye, no warning, nothing. She was alive one day and gone the next. She deserved more than that. She was a good person and agent. Somehow, there was always that smile on her face and optimistic attitude. Now, she was dead. The image of Bianca opening her front door to see a somber Luke standing there flashed in her mind. She could see Luke telling her she was dead, killed while working a case. Bianca would be devastated. Miranda and Gabby would have to find out. So would Maggie.

She had to keep them safe, though. This proved it. Carrington and the Goldsteins were cold blooded killers. How could she sit back and let them get away? If they went through this much trouble to tie up a loose end, what would they do to Bianca and Miranda?

"Stone?"

"Williams knows a lot." Frankie looked at him. "They wouldn't do all this if she wasn't a threat. We have to keep her alive for court."

"I know."

"We need to question her more. She's here now, we have to get this done."

"I will handle it." Luke scratched his chin, "You have to focus on Young."

"Luke,"

"You have a meeting with her in a few hours. Get cleaned up and go. We have Williams, now we need Young."

Frankie rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, alright." She pushed all thoughts from her mind. If they got Young, it would seal the case.

"Make sure a medic sees you before." They all probably had concussions, at least. He wouldn't send her to Young in this condition if there was a choice, though. Besides, she'd go anyway.

"No one comes in here." Frankie ordered.

"Jones, give her a ride." Luke glanced at the young man.

"Yes, sir." he stepped up.

Frankie barely looked at Jones before moving to the door, "Let's bust Young."

* * *

><p>A freshly showered Frankie and Jones walked into the office building. The blood had been washed away and bandages applied to her arm. Bruises formed on her face, their bluish purple hues a stark contrast to her skin.<p>

"I need you to drive by the hotel for me." Frankie said. They made their way to the outer office door, "Be discreet. Make sure they're fine. Don't talk to them, don't be seen."

"Ok." Jones agreed.

Frankie opened the door and stepped inside, Jones following. "Do not let Bianca see you. Check for anything suspicious. Then, get back to Williams. I want as much protection there as possible."

"Right."

"Oh, Ms. Stone." The secretary called out with boredom.

"Yeah?" Frankie spun to face her.

"I see you didn't get my message."

Probably because her phone was crumpled into a pile of broken plastic, "What message?"

"Dr. Young hasn't come in today. You'll have to reschedule."

Frankie frowned, "Why?"

A shrug, "Sick probably."

"Is that what she said?"

The secretary sighed in exasperation, not wanting to deal with a client, "No. She hasn't called. She just didn't show today."

Terror filled her veins, "No calls?"

"Not today."

"Did you call her?"

The secretary scoffed, "Of course, she didn't answer."

"Try again." Frankie walked around the desk.

"Hey!"

"Call!" Frankie picked up the phone and held it out to her.

The secretary gave her a strange look and dialed a number. It rang and rang until a machine picked up. "See."

Frankie looked at Jones, "Go!"

"Don't you want to reschedule?" the secretary asked as Frankie raced out of the room with Jones.

"Luke." Frankie pressed her finger against the new ear piece, "What is this?"

"We're looking." his voice was filled with static.

Frankie swore and got into her car, Jones flying into the passenger seat. She started it up and swerved onto the street. A few cars honked angrily at her entrance. "Her phone?"

"No calls since last night." Luke replied.

"Is she at home? Is she with someone?" she turned sharply. Jones grabbed onto the door for support.

"No response from the surveillance team."

"What?" Frankie yelled. "Who the hell do you have watching her?"

"I'm sending a team over there now."

"Damn it," Frankie smacked her hand against the steering wheel in frustration. The car sped down the streets, darting in and out of traffic until they reached the apartment building. The doors were open before the car even stopped, and Jones burst into the building, Frankie following a second later. She shoved past the startled doorman and directed Jones to take the stairs. They climbed up the few flights until they reached the correct floor.

"Which one?" Frankie asked.

"This one." Jones went up to one of the apartment doors. It was locked.

Frankie pulled out her gun from her shoulder holster and fired two quick shots at the door knob. Jones jumped at the noise, but followed wordlessly as the shorter agent kicked at the door until it opened. They entered with guns drawn. Frankie gestured for him to take the left side and she'd go right.

"Kitchen clear." Jones called out as he swept through the small room.

"Living room clear." Frankie called back.

"Dining room clear." Jones yelled.

Frankie approached the bedroom door carefully. It was open a crack. She held her breath and listened. There was no noise. Holding her gun steadily, she poked the door open with the toe of her shoe.

It slowly swung open.

She stepped around the corner and stopped.

There was Young.

With a thin metal cord around her neck.

Hanging from the ceiling fan.


	50. Chapter 50

Kutee: Thanks. I'm glad you liked the action scene. With luck, a few more might pop up. Who did you think was going to die if not Young? Hmm…wonder if anyone else will die…

AMCGL7: Always a pleasure receiving a review from you. Frankie isn't too bad of an improviser. With how things are turning out, she might have to start improvising more. Why Dr. Porkchop? I thought you'd be happy she's gone. Death might be a bit worse than being arrested.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Luke. How the hell did your people not see this? Huh? How did no one see this?" Frankie waved her hands wildly.<p>

Agents swarmed around the agent and director like bees in a hive. Their bland blue and black suits melded together to form a blanket over the once orderly area. Dr. Young still hung from the ceiling fan. She was dressed for work in a sharp skirt suit. Her heels clung to her drooping feet. Freshly washed blonde hair covered her angled neck and face. There were flashes as one agent took pictures of the body.

"Who the hell was watching her?" Frankie got in Luke's face, "Where are they?"

Luke's gaze was calm and firm, "Back up, Stone."

"No, Luke. I trusted you with this. They were your people. Where are they? Why didn't they tell us about this?"

"Get yourself under control."

"I will when I find out what's going on." Frankie spat.

Luke sighed internally. "Use your head, Stone. A lot is happening, and you need to stay level."

"Yeah? How's this for using my head? Your people didn't see a damn thing, and the person we needed is hanging in her bedroom."

Luke frowned, "Step back, Agent Stone. I am still your superior. You do not speak to me like this."

Frankie glared, "Fuck you, _sir_."

"Get your head straight before you mess this case up by doing something stupid." Luke returned her glare with a warning.

Before Frankie could retort, an agent glided up to them, a grim look on his features. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye, Frankie turned away and rubbed furiously at her face. The tiny cuts and abrasions on her skin stung at the action, and small drops of blood seeped from the reopened cuts. She exhaled loudly and glanced at her hands, seeing the red splotches on her fingers and palms.

"Director Michaels," the agent's gaze darted between them.

"Yes?" Michaels faced him impatiently.

"We found the surveillance team, sir."

"Where were they? The donut shop?" Frankie unconsciously rubbed at her aching chest. It still hurt even though it had been hours since the attack on the transport. The pain had never lasted this long. She tried not to think about what that could mean.

The agent shook his head, "The dumpster a few blocks away."

Michaels narrowed his eyes, "Dumpster?"

"They're dead, sir. Two shots to the chest each."

Frankie stopped at that. They knew about the surveillance. Carrington or whoever knew and got rid of them before killing Young. How did they find out? Was the team careless? Had someone told? She crossed her arms as Luke dismissed the agent. "How long did they know?"

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, "Can't know for sure. The team never saw anything substantial. It could have been since they were posted."

Frankie cursed. "Who was it? Could they have shown themselves?"

Luke opened his eyes and scratched his chin, "They were the best team we had. They'd worked dozens of cases for me doing this."

More dead agents. More questions. More problems. "What…what about the phone calls with Young?" she was grasping at straws, but there was nothing else. "Was there any clue that they knew when Carrington and Young talked?" She had to listen to the tapes again. Maybe something slipped out and they didn't notice it.

"STONE!" Jones's voice carried above the din like a shot.

Frankie's head jerked around, "What?" She did not have time for this right now. She had to get those tapes. She had to get to Reese and learn every morsel of information she knew.

"Come here!"

"What is it?"

His voice was panicked, "Come here!"

Frankie ignored the trickle of cold fear in her veins at his tone and walked away from a concerned Luke. She pushed through the throngs of agents, their inspections covering every inch of the apartment. She found the young man in what looked to be a makeshift office. He was at the desk, standing stock still before an open drawer.

"Did you use a glove to open that?" they didn't need to have his prints possibly smudging another's.

Jones peered over at her with pure worry, "I found something."

Wordlessly, Frankie walked to his side. She peeked into the open drawer.

Her heart stopped.

With trembling fingers, she reached inside and pulled out the stacks of pictures. Bright smiling faces beamed up at her. Photo after photo, she rapidly flicked through the handful she took out. There was Miranda, giggling at a cute puppy passing by. There was Bianca, cheerfully talking on her cell phone. There was Maggie, buttoning up her coat as she left a restaurant. One after another, each picture showed one of them if not all. Sometimes Frankie was with them, sometimes she wasn't. But each picture had Bianca, Miranda, or Maggie in it.

"There's hundreds in the drawer." Jones whispered.

Frankie didn't hear him. She shuffled through the pictures in her hands, irrationally hoping that with each new look they would change. That her family wouldn't be on these flimsy pieces of photo paper. They wouldn't have been secretly followed and photographed then shoved into a dead woman's drawer. A woman killed by powerful international criminals. The same criminals who wanted Miranda and Bianca's company.

Violently, Frankie threw the photos down and spun away. She stormed out of the room, Jones hot on her heels. She rushed up to Luke, ramming her shoulder into the agent he was talking to. The agent stumbled to the side with a shout.

"Stone?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"I need a team at the hotel, now!" she fumbled in her pockets.

"What happened?"

"Now, Luke!" she pulled out her car keys and stepped around him.

"Stone,"

Frankie grabbed the closest agent and reached into his suit jacket. She pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "This is Special Agent Frankie Stone. I need a detail sent to The Grand Hotel immediately. We need to find Bianca Montgomery and Mary-Margaret Stone."

"Stone, stop." Luke grasped her shoulder. "What did you learn?"

Frankie hung up the phone, "They know. They know everything."

"What is everything?"

Frankie swatted his hand off, "There's fucking pictures, Luke. They know what's going on." Her voice filled with panic, "They killed Young. They almost killed Williams. I have to go. My…they're not safe."

Luke reached for her shoulder again. He offered her a concerned look, "Let the team handle it. You need to stay calm."

"Get off me." She jerked back.

"You're no good like this, Junior." Luke stepped in front of her. "Calm down and stay calm. Use your head. You know what happens when you don't use your head." Who was he kidding? If it had to do with Montgomery, she never used her head.

Frankie gnashed her teeth together and darted around the man. She ran out of the apartment. Jones raced after her. They stormed down the stairs and out to the haphazardly parked car. Frankie flew into the driver's seat and jammed the keys into the ignition. Jones barely got in the passenger seat before she slammed the accelerator down to the floor.

How could she let this happen? Carrington had known. He knew everything. He was one step ahead of her the entire time. She smacked her hands against the steering wheel. He had been watching Bianca and the kids for who knows how long. He had watched Maggie even. He had Young as an in; then, he murdered her before the FBI could get to her. He knew about Reese and the transport. He was killing agents left and right, and the FBI was one step behind. She was one step behind. She didn't know where he was or what he was doing. She smacked the wheel again. "Damn it!"

Jones glanced at her, "Ma'am?"

"Damn it!" Frankie growled again. She swerved around a car. She was going to be too late. She was too far behind. She had been so stupidly caught up in her own issues she let Carrington get the lead. If anything happened to Bianca or the kids…she'd never forgive herself. She silently prayed to whoever listened to potentially washed up cynical FBI agents that her family was alright. That she would get there in time. Her whole life she only wanted them to be ok. She couldn't fail now.

She had failed, though. She failed Moreno. She failed Carson. She failed everyone else who lost their lives since this started. She couldn't fail again. Not Bianca. Not the kids. Not Maggie.

She slammed the brakes and spun to a stop in front of the hotel. She clambered out as three other unmarked sedans roared to a stop next to her. She sprinted into the hotel, Jones at her side. The detail jogged behind her, following as she bolted through the lobby, frantically searching for a sign.

"You, check this floor." She pointed at a group of agents without stopping. She pointed at the other half, "You, check the pool area and outside." They nodded and hurried off. Frankie hurtled toward the stairs. She banged up the narrow gray concrete stairs, using the handrail to fling her body around the corners.

Chest burning, she breathlessly slammed through the door to the correct floor. She and Jones ran until they found the door. Stretching her hand out, Frankie banged her fist as hard as she could against the barrier, "Bianca! Miranda! Open the door!"

After a few seconds, the door swung open to reveal a startled Bianca. She was barefoot and dressed casually in tight blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her girlfriend, but she frowned as Frankie and Jones pushed past her into the room.

"Frankie? What's going on?"

"We have to go. Where are the kids?" Frankie looked around the room.

"Frankie!" Miranda squealed. She darted out of her bedroom and to the woman. With a joyful shriek she launched herself into the air.

Frankie caught her and backpedaled a few steps, her legs feeling weak. Miranda hugged her arms around Frankie's neck and buried her head in the crook of her neck. "You're back." she mumbled happily.

Frankie felt torn. She knew they had to move quickly, but having the little girl in her arms was great. Unable to stop herself, she hugged Miranda back tightly. Her words came out slightly choked, "Hey, kid."

"Mommy, Frankie's back!" Miranda yelled, peeking over her shoulder with a smile.

"I see that." Bianca approached them. She saw Jones exit the children's bedroom with a sleepy Gabby in his arms. She rested a tender hand on Frankie's back, "Frankie?"

Taking a shuddering breath, Frankie gave the girl one more squeeze before setting her down. She refused to look at Bianca, instead glancing at Jones, "Take them to the car. Get one team up here. The other goes with you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What are you talking about?" Bianca asked. She held up a hand to halt Jones, "Take us where? What's happening?"

Frankie blinked and bit her lip at the pain in her chest and the softness of the touch on her back, "Bianca, call Maggie and Ally. Tell them to meet us in the lobby right now."

Bianca slid around Frankie, ducking her head to catch her eyes, "Tell me what happened."

"We don't have time. Call them."

Bianca looked at Miranda, "Honey, can you go stand next to Mr. Jones and your sister for a moment? Don't leave unless I'm with you."

Miranda frowned. She wanted to stay with Frankie. Bianca saw the pout, "Please, Miranda." With a sigh, the child gave in and dragged her feet over to the man. He offered her a kind smile, but she folded her arms and glared at him, jutting one hip out. She didn't like this.

"Bianca, please, just call Maggie." Frankie breathed. She tilted her head and closed her eyes as a palm cupped her face.

Bianca traced a fingertip over the tiny cuts and bruises on Frankie's face. "What caused these?" Frankie was hurt. Frankie couldn't be getting hurt again. "Talk to me."

"Damn it, Bianca. Call her!" Frankie gasped for air.

Frankie was freaking out. Bianca wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed her palm to the side of her neck. She gazed into stormy wild brown orbs. "Sweetheart, please. You're scaring me. Just calm down and talk to me."

"Stop telling me to calm down." Frankie bit out. She couldn't calm down anymore than she was at the moment, "Maggie and Ally have to go with you."

"Go where?" Bianca searched her eyes. The deep seated fear lurking in the russet depths made her blood run cold. Something was very wrong.

"Frankie? Bianca?" Maggie's voice echoed in the room. She stepped through the door with Ally, both surprised at Jones's presence.

"Finally," Frankie pulled away from Bianca. "You have to go, right now."

"What are you talking about?" Maggie looked at her. They came to see if Bianca and the kids wanted to go to dinner with them later.

"Something's happened. You are being relocated to a safe location."

"Safe location?" Bianca questioned.

Frankie waved at the door, "We don't have time. Jones, take them to the cars. Make sure the team is with you."

"What team? Wait." Bianca spoke, "We are not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on, Frankie."

"Bianca, just go!" why did she have to be stubborn about this?

Frankie was freaking out. She was scared. Bianca could see it, feel it. She could also see Frankie continually rubbing at her chest. The agent probably didn't even know she was doing it, but Bianca did. "I'll go when you calm down."

Frankie scratched at her head, "Bianca,"

"She's right." Maggie moved up to them. She didn't know what worried her more, the bruised face or the way Frankie was fighting to breathe. She could hear each labored gulp for air. "You have to calm down. This isn't good for your heart."

"No what else isn't good? Staying here."

"Agent Stone." The detail arrived at the door.

"Take them to the cars." Frankie didn't even look at the group.

"Frankie, stop. Just stop for one second." Bianca wound an arm around her waist. Frankie opened her mouth, but she cut her off, "You are scaring the kids and me. You have to stay calm, ok?"

Frankie peeked around her to see Miranda near Jones, confused and nervous. Bianca grasped her chin and brought their eyes together, "Baby, tell me what's going on. Please."

"Agent Stone, Director Michaels." One of the detail agents walked up and held a phone out to her. Frankie accepted it and shot Bianca a look before stepping away.

Bianca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. What was going on? Frankie was in no condition to be the way she was. Gosh, the last time she had been like this was when Miranda called her from Pine Valley. She shared an anxious look with Maggie. Then, it hit her.

Jones.

Turning, she walked up to the man. He grinned apprehensively at her, "Hello Ms. Montgomery."

"What's going on, Jones?"

He shook his head, "Agent Stone will tell you."

Bianca lowered her voice, "Jones, you are holding my daughter in your arms and my other daughter is at your side. You are telling us we have to leave. Frankie is so terrified right now she can't hide it." Frankie always kept it to herself. She worked hard at hiding her emotions. "You have to tell me."

Jones shuffled his feet, "Ms. Montgomery…"

"She's hurt, Jones. She is scared. She is never like this."

"It's just…" he caught himself.

"Just what?" Maggie moved next to Bianca.

Jones shut his mouth.

"Please, Jones." Bianca begged, "This is my family, my daughters, my lover. I can't lose them."

Gabby reached for her mother, and Jones handed her over. Seeing the tiny girl in Bianca's loving arms, he gulped and reluctantly began to speak. With continued peeks at Frankie in intense conversation on the phone, he outlined the botched transport with Reese, the finding of Young, and the pictures. Once he finished, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

Furious, Bianca placed Gabby in a newly arrived Ally's arms before stomping up to Frankie. She ripped the phone away from the agent and tossed it away.

"Bianca!" Frankie glared at her. What was that?

"You almost got killed because of Reese?" Bianca couldn't believe it. "You didn't tell me any of this."

"It's my job. It has nothing to do with you." How did she find out?

"Then why are we leaving? Why are you making us leave?" Bianca poked her shoulder, "You cannot keep things like this from me."

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I just did."

"Frankie!" Bianca threw her hands in the air, "This is serious. This isn't a game!"

"No shit." Frankie replied, "That's why you are going to a safe house."

"I am not leaving you."

Frankie waved a hand, "You are going."

"No, I'm not. Not without you."

"Bianca,"

"They are after _you_, Frankie!" Bianca shouted. "It's so obvious." Frankie shook her head in denial, and Bianca grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her closer, "They want you. I am not leaving without you."

"Yes, you are."

"I thought we were passed you trying to leave me."

Frankie squinted incredulously, "This is about you staying alive."

"And when they kill you? How much longer will I stay alive?"

Frankie looked away at that.

"If I'm leaving, you have to come with me."

"No." she had to catch them.

"Then, I'm not going."

"Yes, you are!" Frankie snapped. She surged forward and griped the sides of Bianca's face. Their foreheads melted together. Frankie breathed harshly as she spoke, "You are going to stay safe. Nothing is going to happen to you or the kids."

"Frankie," Bianca clutched at her wrists.

"No, you hear me? You…you have to be ok." Their bodies pressed together, "I don't give a fuck about anybody else. You and the kids are going to be ok. Don't you get it? I…I have been trying to keep you safe since I met you. I am not going to lose you. Not you."

"Sweetheart," Bianca exhaled softly.

"You have to be safe. I'm not letting anything happen to you. So…you are going to get in the damn car and go to the safe house." Tears pricked at her eyes, "I need you to be ok."

Bianca lovingly brushed their lips together. "I need _you_ to be ok." she said tenderly, thumbs tracing over Frankie's wrists. "I can't lose you either. Damn it, Frankie. You almost died this morning. You…you almost died! I need you in my life. I love you."

Desperately, Frankie kissed her. All the fear, pain, confusion, and worry that swirled inside her infused in the wet touch. Bianca gave a tiny cry as she released her lips. Fighting for whatever thread of control she had left, Frankie whispered, "Go for the kids. They can't be here."

"Come with us."

"You know I can't."

Why did Frankie have to be the one to do this? Why did she have to put herself in danger? "People are dying, Frankie."

Guilt ate at her. Many of them because of her, "I'll come back."

Bianca wiped at her wet eyes, "Stop having to. Stop going. This sounds bad. This…I want you with me. Stay with me and the girls."

Frankie bit her lip at the tears, "Miranda's gonna be mad that I made you cry again."

"She's going to be mad you won't stay."

"Bianca, please," Frankie sighed, "You…you have to know I don't want to be away from you. You have to know that." She did, right?

"I know."

"I'm going to do what I do. Then, I'll come back and we can do whatever. I don't care anymore."

"These people want to kill you. Let Michaels handle this or Jones. Please, for me. Let someone else be in danger."

She couldn't. She couldn't trust that it would get done. Carrington was already ahead of them. She was going to make sure he never came near Bianca or Miranda. The only way she could be sure was if she did it.

"She's right, Frankie."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Maggie, you don't know what's going on. Neither do you, Bianca."

Maggie folded her arms. She watched as Bianca pleaded with her sister and Frankie refused to listen. "You never knew when to listen."

"Says the one who won't go where she's supposed to."

Maggie chewed her bottom lip, "Frankie, just come with us. Stay with us until it's over." If this was as bad as Jones had hinted it was, she did not want Frankie anywhere near it. She just got her twin back, Frankie couldn't go away again. "You have a medical condition. You can't be doing this."

"I'm fine."

"You were fighting for air when I got here. You are showing symptoms." Maggie spoke firmly. "Looking at your eyes, I'd guess you also have a concussion."

"You both need to go, now."

Maggie moved closer, eyes darting to Bianca before landing on Frankie, "Bianca wants you to be with her. If you won't listen to me as a doctor or your sister, then listen to her as your girlfriend. You need to stop playing hero."

"I'm not." Frankie ground out. Why didn't they understand?

"You are medically unfit to be working."

Frankie shook her head and stepped a few feet away from them, "We're going, now." She walked widely around them and went up to Ally, Gabby, Jones, and Miranda. She scooped Miranda into her arms and headed toward the door. "Michaels has a place set up."


	51. Chapter 51

Kutee: Was this soon enough for you?

* * *

><p>The hour long ride out of the city and into Maryland was tense. Gabby, Miranda, and Bianca were herded into Frankie's car. At first the agents wanted them in one of the sedans, but Miranda squirmed out of Frankie's arms and marched up to the familiar car and waited for someone to unlock the backdoor for her. One of the agents went up to her, and she told him in no uncertain terms that she did not know him and could not talk to him. When he moved to pick her up, Frankie swooped in along with Bianca and ordered him to back off. So, the Montgomery clan went in Frankie's car.<p>

Frankie drove with Bianca in the front passenger seat and the kids in the back. Jones rode along with Maggie and Ally in one of the sedans. Frankie drove as fast as she could in traffic, her gaze darting to her mirrors to check the progress of the other cars and to see if anyone was following them. Her knuckles her white as snow as they gripped the steering wheel.

Bianca watched her girlfriend. She didn't know what to think at that moment. Frankie was acting really worryingly. There were the cuts and bruises on her face. An air of paranoia floated around the agent. Her shoulders were so tight one touch would shatter them into pieces. The way she kept rubbing at her chest with a grimace. Frankie was scaring her. She wanted Frankie to be open with her, to share her feelings and emotions. It was difficult for the woman. How Frankie lived most of her life went against that very notion. But, seeing them displayed so prominently was startling.

There were the kids, too. Miranda and Gabby sat in the back. Gabby had fallen asleep halfway through the trip, the excitement and lull of the car engine tiring her out. Miranda sat upright in her seat, wide awake. She watched the passing scenery curiously. If she knew her daughters, and she felt she knew them fairly well, they knew something was up. Both had a tendency to sense what others were feeling. Mixing that with how Frankie was acting and the sudden departure from the hotel surely had at least Miranda in a confused state.

Biting her lip, Bianca reached out and gently wrapped her hand around Frankie's, stopping her from once again rubbing her chest. Frankie glanced over at her puzzled. Bianca simply brought the hand to her mouth and kissed it before settling it in her lap. She played with the fingers soothingly, hoping to help calm both herself and Frankie. She smiled when the roughened fingers tangled with her own and squeezed lightly.

"Where are we goin'?" Miranda asked again.

"You're going to stay somewhere else for a little while." Frankie answered, peeking behind her at the girl.

"Why?"

"You have to."

"Why?"

Frankie inhaled deeply, "It's better if you're there." The hotel wasn't safe. Who knew how long or well Carrington had been watching it, spying on them. If they were in a safe house, maybe they could hide out till it was over. He couldn't find them or threaten them.

"It's like another trip, honey." Bianca joined in. She might not know what exactly was going on, but she wanted her children not to know that.

"Is Frankie staying with us?"

Frankie clenched her jaw as Bianca and Miranda's eyes both landed on her. She chose to remain quiet. Truthfully, she was tired of having to tell that kid she was leaving. She hated seeing the sadness in her eyes and hearing the despair in her voice. Miranda was a good kid. She didn't deserve any of this. Neither did Gabrielle. Maybe Young was right about something else. She was selfish. She wanted them in her life. She might have been able to pretend she could leave them earlier, but not now. With a quick look at Bianca, Frankie swallowed thickly. A shot of pain flashed in her head, and she shook it vigorously. Concussions were not fun.

"Baby," Bianca whispered, "you have to tell me." You have to tell me why you keep rubbing at your chest. Why you're so scared. Why I can feel a tiny tremble in your grasp.

"Not now, Bianca."

Bianca sighed, "You can't keep this bottled inside. Remember what secrets do?"

Secrets tore them apart. It ripped at her insides until she was nothing but a mess of a being. They made her heart hurt more than it ever had, even with this new condition. Secrets made Bianca cry, "Yeah."

"When will you stop keeping them from me?"

Frankie blinked and tilted her head in a feeble attempt to hide the motion from Bianca, "Sometimes I have to."

"Sometimes…you need to trust me more than you do."

Frankie looked at her. Bianca gave her a teary pointed look. Frankie felt her stomach drop. Didn't Bianca know that she trusted her more than anyone she'd ever known?

"Are we there, yet?" Miranda asked.

"No." Frankie turned to look at the road, "Not yet."

"Soon?"

"Real soon, kiddo."

* * *

><p>The house was of modest size. It was three bedroom two bath with a nice kitchen and living room. The last occupants had left only a week earlier, thus the furniture was well worn in and comfortable looking. It sat on a friendly looking block with a medium sized yard.<p>

The agents ushered Maggie and Ally inside. Jones stayed by their side, casting weird looks at Maggie. It kinda freaked him out that Agent Stone had an identical twin. Bianca entered soon after with Gabby in her arms and Miranda at her side. Frankie brought up the rear, shutting the door behind her.

"I want a watch here. Two cars in the neighborhood. Rotate every two hours." Frankie ordered one of the agents. "You report anything that happens. If a dog barks, you report it."

"Yes, ma'am." the agent nodded.

"This is where we have to stay?" Maggie walked around the living room, taking in the furniture and décor. Ally followed suit, studying the cheap painting on the wall.

"Yeah," Frankie gestured for the agent to get to work. She walked up to the group.

Miranda darted up to her and grabbed her hand, "Can we go explore?"

Frankie fought to keep an even voice and straight face, "Get settled in. Jones here will oversee the retrieval of your things and deliver them here."

Bianca frowned at the implication, "What are you going to do?"

All movement stopped as they waited for her answer. Frankie released Miranda's hand and rubbed at her eyes, "I have to go."

"Go?" Miranda asked with a tinge of disappointment.

"I need to go to the other house." She had to get to Reese and check on her. If she was lucky, she could get in a few hours of questioning.

"Frankie," Bianca stepped forward, "can I talk to you?"

"Bianca,"

"Frankie." her demand was clear.

Silence.

The agent exhaled, "You know I can never turn down a chat with you."

Bianca smiled and gently handed Gabby over to Maggie. She stood still and held out her hand. Frankie glanced at it, the implication very clear. She had to go to Bianca. With a flick of the wrist, her hand landed heavily in the paler one. Their fingers slid together and Bianca tugged her toward one of the bedrooms.

"Jones, get everything ready." Frankie called over her shoulder.

"Sure thing, Agent Stone." he answered, nervously meeting Maggie and Ally's gazes. He hoped they didn't ask him anymore questions. They weren't as bad as Ms. Montgomery, who he felt terrible to if he didn't say anything and if he did say anything to. Still, Dr. Stone looked just like Agent Stone.

Bianca led Frankie to the first bedroom she found. The walls were a stark empty white. A bed with brown sheets sat in the middle of the room with a set of scratched oak drawers against one wall. She went to the bed and sat down, pulling Frankie to her side.

"Bianca, I have to go." Frankie rested her elbows on her thighs. There was no time for this. There was Young's body, Reese…Moreno and the surveillance crew.

"Just talk to me. If only for a minute, talk to me."

Frankie put her head in her hands, "There's nothing to talk about."

"No? How about why we're here in this house? Or why you have to go again?" Bianca laid her hand on Frankie's knee, "Let me be here for you."

Frankie dug her fingers in her hair. Be there for her? God, she couldn't. How could she tell Bianca what happened? That the transport she designed went all wrong and people died. Young died on her watch. They weren't safe.

"Sweetheart,"

"Just stay here, Bianca." Frankie spoke, "Do what I say."

"You can't keep doing this to me." Bianca slid off the bed and knelt before Frankie, "You have to be open with me." She put her hands on Frankie's knees, "All I ever wanted was for you to be with me all the way. No regrets or inhibitions. Just you, all of you."

"You don't get it."

"Try me."

Frankie lifted her head and peered at her, "I have to keep you safe."

Bianca tucked a loosened strand of hair behind Frankie's ear and let her finger trail down a bruised cheek, "You do. But, you have to stay safe, too. I'm safe when you are."

Frankie shook her head, "No, you don't understand. You don't…"

"I do." Bianca leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She felt Frankie return the touch, and her eyes slipped closed at the gentle comfort. Her hand curved around Frankie's jaw and neck. A soft moan reverberated in the back of her throat as Frankie clutched her shoulders, pulling her even closer. With a whimper, she broke away and pressed her lips against Frankie's ear, "You feel that?" She felt Frankie's silent nod. "Feel it, Frankie. Accept it. Own it. This is us. You and me."

"I can't lose you." Frankie's words were hoarse. "You can't die."

"I won't." Bianca moved back a few inches so she could look into Frankie's eyes, "You'll keep me safe. I know you will."

"What if I can't?" Frankie said so softly Bianca thought at first she had imagined it. But, the grimace on Frankie's face made her believe it was true. The agent had not wanted to let that slip out.

"You will." Frankie doubted herself. She was terrified about this. This was why she was going crazy. She didn't think she could keep Bianca or the kids safe.

Frankie chuckled humorlessly, "You always trusted so easily."

"I trusted you easily because I knew you. I met you, and I knew you. No matter what you said or did, I knew who you were. I still do."

Frankie bent her head, "I-I can't do this. I have to go. There's so much that needs to happen."

Bianca tightened her hold, "Stay here. Stay with me."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Frankie tried to get up, but Bianca held her down, "Damn it, Bianca."

"You think you're scared? I'm so scared I could curl into a ball and never get up." Bianca said. "Each time you walk out a door, I don't know if I'll see you again. I've lived through your funeral, Frankie. I know what it's like to think I've lost you forever." She choked back a sob, "Do not make my children go through that."

"I have to keep them safe."

"Not at the expense of your life."

"If that's what it takes."

With a growl, Bianca pushed to her feet. She glared at Frankie, "I am not going to let you do something stupid again. So, stop talking like that."

Frankie stood up, "I'm sorry for wanting to protect you. My bad."

"Fine, you want to get yourself killed?" Bianca pointed at the door, "You tell them. You tell Miranda and Gabrielle you're not coming back. That they'll never see you again because you're going to be dead. You tell them. Then, you tell Maggie that she'll get to see her sister's funeral this time."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Me?" Bianca threw her hands in the air, "You're acting like you are going to die. So, go do it. Just tell the kids first. Get your goodbyes out of the way."

"Bianca,"

"Tell them!" Bianca yelled.

The room grew silent.

Bianca, panting with emotion, moved to Frankie and pressed into her, "Then, you tell me goodbye. You tell me I'll have to bury you again. Tell me I can never see you again because you think that's what will keep me safe and happy."

Frankie stood still, her head bent so she didn't have to look into Bianca's eyes. Her shoulders slouched forward, and her hands formed tight shaking fists. Bianca dropped her voice, "Tell me, Frankie."

"God damn it, Bianca." Frankie's throaty voice shuddered. "Shut up."

Bianca pursed her lips as Frankie finally looked at her through glassy eyes. "Say it."

Frankie sniffled and unclenched her fists, "You know I can't."

Thank goodness. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Frankie grinned wetly, "I always do something stupid."

"The only stupid thing you're going to do is give Miranda too much sugar before her bedtime." relief filled her heart.

"And teach Gabby how to throw snowballs like her sister."

"You better find a new snowball lair, Stone. I know about the balcony." Bianca hugged her. She squeezed her eyes closed as Frankie hugged her back. It felt so good. It felt right.

"I still have to go."

"One night. Give us one night."

"You always want one night." she alluded to Halloween.

"I always want more than one night with you."

* * *

><p>Frankie strolled into the kitchen, throat parched. Bianca was helping Miranda and Gabby settle into one of the bedrooms, and Ally was getting used to her and Maggie's. Jones had returned earlier with a few suitcases of belongings and a crib for Gabrielle. He offered to put the crib together, and after two hours actually succeeded. Frankie called Michaels and explained that she couldn't make it to the other house that night. She instructed him mercilessly on what she wanted done, but he cut her off halfway. He gave her a warning to use her head and assured her he had it covered. They were looking into the attack on both the caravan and Young. He was personally going over the phone conversations in between questioning Williams.<p>

Coffee sounded divine at the moment, but any liquid would be great. With a day like she had, caffeine was needed more than anything. She'd even take a coke or dr. pepper. Stumbling into the kitchen, she went straight to the refrigerator which was stocked with a case of cola and a few waters. At the machine, she debated getting something cold or seeing if there were any instant coffee packets in the cupboards.

"There's coffee in the top left one."

Frankie frowned and turned to see Maggie at the other end of the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a mug in her hand. Wanting a boost, Frankie went to the cupboard and opened it, removing a box with a few packets inside. Maggie walked up to her and handed over a clean mug. She stepped back as Frankie went about preparing her drink.

"You're staying."

Frankie shrugged, "One night."

Maggie hummed and sipped her coffee. "Bianca got to you."

"She plays dirty."

Maggie smirked, "Yeah, she can."

Frankie glanced at her and lifted her mug to her lips, testing the beverage. It tasted awful, but it'd do the trick.

"It's bad, but you learn to live off it as a med student." Maggie saw her face. "Of course, I guess you do as a cop, too."

"Agent." Frankie corrected, "I'm not a cop."

Maggie's mouth twitched, "You never liked them."

"No, I didn't." Frankie hoisted herself up on the counter.

They sat silently, both sipping their beverages, lost in thought.

"What's going on, Frankie?" Maggie finally asked what was on her mind.

"Precaution."

"Precaution? From what?"

"It's just being safe, Maggie."

Maggie stared into her cup, "Safe. Like those cuts on your face?"

Frankie rolled her eyes, "I'll live, doc."

Maggie set her mug on the counter, "Not if you keep doing this."

"And what would that be Ms. Know-It-All?"

"Stop being a jerk for one minute." Maggie scowled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, too."

"Enlighten me. You know I never went to college like you smart people."

Maggie shook her head, "Obviously you never went to kindergarten, either. They taught you how to play nice there."

Frankie sighed and scratched at her face but stopped when the tiny cuts flared up, "I didn't mean that. It's been a long day."

Maggie hopped up next to her on the counter. She stared down at her shoes as Frankie swirled the coffee in her cup. Breathing in deeply, Maggie spoke gently, "I don't want it to be like this with us."

"It's always been like this."

"Not always." They'd gotten along when they were younger. When they were little and were each other's best friends. When Frankie would sneak her little pieces of candy she'd snatched and Maggie would tend to her scraped knees.

"What do you want from me?" Frankie coughed to cover the crack in her voice. She too remembered.

Maggie wrapped her arms around her body, "Do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's my job."

"I know if Bianca couldn't get you to stay, I can't. But…I just…don't think you should go."

"I have to."

No, you don't. "I know your heart is bothering you. You need to go to a doctor, Frankie."

"I'm fine."

"Not if you keep rubbing your chest and grimacing."

Was she? "I have to solve this case."

"It's not good for you. Listen to me for once, please."

Frankie bit her lip and looked at Maggie. Her sister nearly gasped at the gaze. "I can do this, Maggie. I'm good at this. I can do my job."

Maggie held in the rush of air that wanted to escape. There was a tinge of pleading in Frankie's orbs. A look of…was it need? Frankie wanted her to believe her. It was as if she wanted Maggie's approval. But, that couldn't be true. Frankie never cared if Maggie approved or not. Usually, she went against what Maggie thought was right.

"You proved that in France, didn't you?"

Frankie shrugged and looked away. "Yeah, sure. I guess."

"Frankie?"

The agent jumped down. "I should see how Bianca and the kids are doing. Knowing Jones, the crib will fall apart the second something touches it."

"Wait," why was she leaving?

"What?" Frankie rolled her eyes annoyed.

"I want you to stay here with Ally and Bianca and everyone."

"I already heard the diagnosis, doc."

Maggie slid down to her feet, "Not like that."

"What are you talking about?"

Maggie slowly walked up to her, "I want you safe."

"Seems to be a trend right now." Frankie replied. "I have to get to work tomorrow, and sorry to tell you, but it's not the easiest job. We get a cool badge, though."

"Will you drop the attitude?" Maggie huffed. "I try to tell you something, and you won't shut up."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing." Maggie stepped around her.

"No, say it." Frankie grabbed her arm.

"Never mind."

"Just say it." Frankie spun her around.

"I don't want you to get hurt again, ok?" Maggie said loudly. At Frankie's surprised look, she lowered her voice, "I don't want to lose you again, Franks."

Frankie open and closed her mouth a few times, no words coming out. Maggie watched her, waiting with bated breath. When nothing happened, she sighed dejectedly and turned around. What was she expecting? She took five steps before her twin called out, "Hey! You, uh, want to have another coffee or something? We can talk about that David guy. He's our cousin, right? The doctor?"

"Yes, he is." Maggie's half-smile matched her twin's.

* * *

><p>"The end." Frankie finished her dashing tale of frogs, enchanted slippers, and snowmen. It was spur of the moment, but not bad. Miranda snuggled further under her blankets until just her eyes and top of her head were visible.<p>

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, kid?" Frankie stood up from the bed and stretched her arms.

"Will you tell me a story next bedtime?"

Her arms fell lifelessly to her sides, "I might not be able to. I have to go back to work for a bit."

"Oh," Miranda pulled the blankets over her eyes.

Frankie frowned at that. She tugged the blankets down to see Miranda had a light shine to her gaze. Were those tears? "What's up?"

"You gotta go work, again."

"Yeah, I do. But, only for a little bit. I'll be back."

Miranda tried to pull the covers back up, but Frankie stopped her. "Hey, why you doing that?"

Miranda shrugged.

Frankie crouched down so her face was level with the child's, "Come on, kid."

"Work is stupid."

"Yeah, but us grown ups gotta do it."

Miranda pushed her head harder against the pillow, "I don't wanna be left alone here. It's scary and weird. There could be monsters."

"Your mom's here. She can get the monsters away from you."

"Who will get the monsters away from her? Miranda asked innocently.

Frankie felt her face fall. "I…you know…your mom's a strong person. She can handle them all on her own."

"She might need help. What if it's a big one?"

What if? "She can call me."

"You'll come back?"

"In a heartbeat. Faster than the Flash."

"Who?"

Frankie mocked gasped, "You don't know the Flash? This is horrible." She tickled the girl's belly through the blankets and Miranda giggled and squirmed, "I'll have to fix that, won't I?"

"Frankie, stop." Miranda tried to wiggle away.

"Stop what?" Frankie continued to tickle her.

"Mommy!" Miranda yelped.

"Alright, that's enough." Bianca walked into the room, checking on Gabby on her way. So far, the crib had been sturdy. The roll of duct tap at the corners might have helped with that, though. "Frankie, leave the child alone."

"Aww, you're no fun, Ma." Frankie pretended to pout.

"I can be." Bianca gave her a wink.

Frankie raised an eyebrow, "How much fun?" She stood up, "Have some good dreams, kid."

"Goodnight, Miranda." Bianca kissed her daughter's hair.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" both adults stopped.

Miranda wiggled her fingers, beckoning her mother closer. Bianca went up to her and perched on the side of the bed. At Miranda's look, she bent down and the girl whispered in her ear, "Frankie's hurt. She's got scratches."

Bianca swallowed down the gasp. She glanced at Frankie who was standing by the crib, gazing down at Gabrielle with an unreadable expression. She watched the older woman hesitantly brush her hand over the child's head and tuck the blanket further around her body.

Miranda pulled on her hand until Bianca looked at her again, "I don' like Frankie's work. Can she not go back?"

Bianca planted a smile on her face and kissed her cheek, "We'll see, honey. You know her work is very important."

"Are ya gonna make her scratches not hurt anymore like mine?"

She would always place the sweetest kiss she could on each bump and bruise Miranda ever got to help it heal quicker, "Do you think I should?"

Miranda nodded, "Yeah. It helps a lot."

"I will." Bianca stood up, "Sweet dreams, Miranda."

"Everything alright?" Frankie asked when Bianca went up to her. Bianca noticed the lingering look she shot both children. "You're not planning another snowball making lesson, are you? Because with your aim, we might break something."

Bianca recognized the joke for what it was, a cover, "Not yet, Stone. But, you better watch out. I'll get you one of these days."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two walked out of the room, shutting the light off on the way. Bianca took hold of Frankie's hand while they went to the other bedroom. Frankie gazed at the linked hands, pushing back against the memories that clawed at her mind now that the house was quiet. Moreno's burned face flashed in her mind. Carson's head as it flew back from the impact of the bullet was next. The pictures of Bianca, Maggie, and the kids followed.

"Sweetheart?" Bianca gave a tug to her hand.

"Yeah?" Frankie looked up at her.

"Come to bed."


	52. Chapter 52

Kutee: How? It's a special skill. I devote hours upon hours of my day to discovering new ways to keep you readers on the very edge of your seat. It's a hobby. You are much too nice to me, but thank you.

Asma: Thanks!

AMCGL7: Merci, mademoiselle. Miranda certainly is a Kane woman. Think Frankie stands a chance with all these Kane women? You know Frankie doesn't stand a chance against Bianca. Glad you like how the Frankie/Maggie sistership is progressing. Frankie and Mimo? When those two interact, even I get super happy. Oh, and congrats on being my 100th review for this fic! You're great! All of the readers are.

* * *

><p>The bedroom was dark as the couple stepped inside. The pale moonlight showed through the cracks in the blinds, bathing the room in its soft glow. Closing the door behind them, Frankie and Bianca slowly walked up to the bed. With the ease of familiarity, they shed their clothes and slipped into the bed, huddling under the blankets. Bianca pressed up against Frankie's back, the length of their bodies melding together. She carefully wrapped her arms around the agent and tucked her head into the crook of Frankie's neck.<p>

Frankie stared out into the blackness. Her body and mind were exhausted, yet adrenaline thrummed in her veins. Her brain went through moments of clear lucidity and absolute tiredness. So much had happened. So much more needed to be done. She had to focus on what was going to be accomplished. So many questions needed answering. Reese Williams had to be both protected and interrogated. She wondered about the rotation schedule for the cars in the neighborhood. In between each of these thoughts flashes of the past twenty-four hours blinked like haunting ghosts. Moreno's grinning face as she talked about her brother's birthday melted into a scarred deathly remain. Agent Carson entering the SUV turned into his head being thrown back as a shot rang in the air. Reese Williams' voice wailed about her love for her daughter Gabrielle. Dr. Young's heeled shoe dangled above the floor along with the rest of her body. The pictures of her family scattered in a drawer, taken by a cold blooded killer.

Guilt ate at Frankie. Fear nipped at her and gleefully mixed with nervousness and worry. What had she done? How could she have been so stupid and reckless? Carrington had known all along. He knew what she was doing and going to do. He was one step ahead the entire time. She was fruitlessly playing catch up with a man who wanted to murder the people she loved. Had she compromised their safety? Was her inability to see what was right in front of her eyes going to lead to their deaths? She already was responsible for so much pain. The transport was her call. She was in charge. They died because of her. Moreno never should have been involved. Young…Young did her job for Carrington. She messed up her mind so badly she couldn't do anything but cause suffering for those she cared about and allow Carrington to do what he wanted.

He watched her family! He had followed each and every one of them, snapping photos of precious giggles and brilliant smiles. She never knew. She never suspected it. She failed. She messed up, and it could cost her everything.

Bianca could feel the rush of emotions circulating through her lover. She wondered helplessly about what could cause this. What was the reason for Frankie's fear? For her loss of control? She was scared to learn, but she needed to know. What Jones told her wasn't enough. She needed to help Frankie. It was clichéd, but when her love hurt so did she. It broke her heart to see her girlfriend in such a state. The way Frankie had so gently touched Gabrielle when the child slept in her crib, the whispered words from Miranda about Frankie's cuts and bruises, each action Frankie took since bursting into the hotel room, it all made her fearful and concerned. Something was very wrong, but she didn't know what. Frankie hadn't said. The way the agent lost control, though, was telling. Frankie never truly lost control like that when it came to her job. In Paris, she could be the epitome of cool and calm. Her very presence was able to soothe Bianca's worries and doubts. She hadn't been able to control it this time. The frantic gleam in her eyes was very much visible to the world. What could make her lose it like that?

Bianca could only think of one thing.

"Sweetheart?" Bianca pressed her lips to Frankie's temple.

Frankie shifted but didn't respond.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Oh no, "Frankie,"

"Go to sleep, Bianca."

She could feel the invisible wall Frankie constructed over her lifetime build itself up. It was the same wall Bianca hated with a passion. Frankie was regaining that control she tended to have. "Don't shut down on me." This form of control, though, involved shutting out anyone who tried to get close. It meant secrets and bottling of feelings.

Frankie sighed and blinked away the threatening wetness, "Just go to sleep."

"I will when you tell me why you're crying."

She couldn't be able to see the tears in the dark, "I'm not."

Bianca trailed a palm smoothly down Frankie's side, sliding it over her belly until she came into contact with familiar calloused skin. She threaded their fingers together and raised them to Frankie's cheek. She tenderly traced the backs of their joined fingers under Frankie's eyes and captured a drop. Her mouth brushed against her ear, "I know every time a tear falls from these gorgeous eyes."

Frankie bit her suddenly trembling bottom lip, "Allergies."

"You don't have any." Bianca kissed her earlobe, "Besides, I've used that before."

Frankie shuddered as another kiss hit her jaw then her neck. Bianca folded her body around her, holding her so close Frankie could feel the younger woman's strong heartbeat against her back. She fought to keep in her emotions. She couldn't burden Bianca with this. It was her's to deal with. It was her problem, her mistakes.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Frankie closed her eyes against the soft touches.

"Why you're scared."

"I-I'm not." Frankie inhaled deeply, "Just drop it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The same reason you can't drop it when it's me." Bianca dragged their tangled hands to cover Frankie's heart, "Because I love you."

"Bianca, please…"

"It's ok, baby." Bianca assured her, "It's just you and me. You and me, honey."

Frankie shook her head. She swallowed harshly against the lump forming in her throat. She couldn't tell her it was all her fault. That people died because she was too lost in her own problems to see what she needed to. That she failed.

Bianca felt Frankie shift in her arms. Her muscles strained as she held down the agent. Frankie cursed quietly and jerked against the grasp, "Bianca,"

"You're not going anywhere." Bianca interrupted.

"I have to go check on some things."

"No, you don't." she was not getting out of this.

Frankie sniffed and willed the tears to not fall. Not now. "Bianca,"

"What happened?"

Frankie bent her head to hide the slipping tears, "Stop it."

She pressed her mouth to the back of Frankie's neck, "I'm right here, Franks. Just tell me."

"I-I…"

She squeezed her hand, "I'm here."

"I messed up." slipped out before she could think to stop it. The second the words hit the air, she cursed herself. Why did she say that? She didn't want to say that.

"Messed up how?" Bianca coaxed gently, praying Frankie didn't clam up. When no response came, she tried again, "Sweetheart, messed up how?"

Bianca gasped as Frankie glanced over her shoulder, face covered with tears. "I should have seen it." Frankie's voice broke. "It's my fault."

The guilt and despair in those brown orbs was heartbreaking, "What is?"

Frankie faced away from her again, "I did it. It was my case. My damn case." She clenched her jaw so tight her teeth hurt. Bianca waited patiently for her to continue. Voice thick with tears and pain, Frankie spoke haltingly, "They…I was stupid. I-I messed it all up. I did it."

"Did what?"

"I got them killed." Frankie confessed. Every death was on her.

"Who?"

"All of them."

Bianca burrowed her nose in the side of Frankie's neck and whispered, "Tell me."

"I was so stupid."

"Stop saying that. You are not stupid."

"I should have seen it. How did I not see it?"

"You couldn't. No one could."

Frankie refused to believe that, "This is what I do."

"Frankie,"

Frankie choked out, "If he hurts you, I'll never forgive myself."

"Hey, whoa." Bianca said, "Stop right there." She knew where this was going.

"There were pictures, Bianca. Pictures! He's been watching you, and I didn't know it. He could have killed you and I wouldn't know it until…" her voice died at the thought.

"Shh, it's not your fault. You're doing what you can." Bianca sighed, "You can't keep this up, Frankie. You have to stop worrying. Thinking about this isn't helping you. Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't stop. Just stop."

"You're in danger. The kids are in danger."

"And you can't be stressed." Bianca rubbed her nose along the length of Frankie's neck, "I know your heart is bothering you."

"I'm fine."

"How long has it been hurting?"

"Not important."

Bianca stared at her, "Yes, it is."

"Bianca, people want to kill you…"

"And we'll stop them. I'm terrified about that, Frankie. I am. I never want anything to happen to my children." She kissed her skin, "And I never want anything to happen to you. You have to be careful. Your heart…it's serious. And these people…they want you dead, too. You can't do something crazy. I can't lose you. You almost died today."

"Bianca,"

"You're in this family now. You have to be here." Bianca sniffled. "You have to take Miranda to piano and watch cartoons with her. You have to take Gabby to the park and hold her hand when we take her to school for the first time. You have to go to boring corporate parties on holidays with me and make love to me when the kids are asleep."

Frankie squeezed her eyelids shut. "I want to. You know that."

"I know. Wanting it isn't enough, though." Bianca exhaled, "Miranda doesn't want you going back to work."

"It's not just work anymore, Bianca. It's my life. All that stuff you just said…I can't have it if I don't get this done. If Carrington is still out there…"

"I know you, Frankie. I know you would give up everything for us. But, I don't want you to. I've never wanted you to give up your life for me." Not before and not now.

"What am I supposed to do? I have to catch him." For you. For me. For the kids. For Moreno and all the other agents.

"You will. He will be arrested and thrown in jail. But, you have to still be here after it happens, all of you."

"All of me, huh?" Frankie coughed. She forced her mind to stop thinking about the attack, Carrington, and Reese.

"All of you. I need all of you."

Frankie turned in her arms, subtly wiping at her cheeks and eyes on the way, "You Kane women are demanding."

"You knew I was before you started dating me." hearing Frankie joke was one of the best things in the world. It made her feel like the world was ok.

"I was distracted by your other…qualities."

"Oh?" Bianca couldn't stop the forming grin as Frankie pushed closer.

Frankie hummed, "Like your…cookie making skills."

"My cookie making skills?" Bianca laughed.

"Ya got mad skills, babe." Frankie cupped her cheek.

"Miranda's playgroup thinks so, too."

"Stop, you're making me jealous." Their lips neared each other.

Mouths a hairs-breath away, Bianca murmured, "Stay with me."

"You know I can't leave you." Their noses brushed lightly.

"Don't go back. Stay here."

Their lips met.

Bianca felt an icy hot chill race up her spine and wrapped her arm tighter around Frankie. Their joined hands cupped her cheek and Frankie guided their mouths together again and again in long slow hot kisses.

"Frankie," Bianca gasped for air.

Frankie dove back in, eliciting a throaty moan from her lover with a swipe of her tongue. Bianca unconsciously arched into her. Their hips bumped and legs tangled together. Frankie caressed her face and slid her mouth harder against Bianca's supple lips.

"Sweetheart," Bianca groaned, "what?"

Frankie nibbled the shell of her ear, "Kids….are asleep. Just doing what I'm supposed to."

Bianca rolled her eyes at the cheeky answer but slammed them shut when hungry lips sucked at her pulse point, "You…we need…talk."

"I have to touch you." There was a tiny tremor in Frankie's voice. She'd never fully admit how scared she was the moment she saw those photos. For one second, she was certain Bianca was dead. "Let me be with you." She had to feel the heated body so full of life.

"You are."

Frankie twisted till their gazes met, "I love you, Bianca'la. So much."

Bianca melted completely, "Love you."

Frankie kissed her.

"Your heart." Bianca broke away.

"It can go a few rounds."

Bianca gazed into her eyes. She knew there were fears still lurking in their depths, but the eager desire shining through mesmerized her. "Just a few?"

Frankie smirked. "For tonight."

"Will you be with me tomorrow?"

"I'm always gonna be with you."

Their lips connected and the outside world faded away.


	53. Chapter 53

Asma: Drama? Yeah, I think I have to agree with you on that. There will certainly be drama...among other things. Mysteries? In this story? Yeah.

kutee: I think Frankie and Bianca are just as happy as you that moment happened.

* * *

><p>Maggie released her breath slowly. The air took its time leaving her lungs, and she could feel the movement in her chest. She nuzzled further into Ally and traced small circles on her stomach. The oversized shirt the redhead wore bunched slightly under the fingers.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Ally trailed her finger up the brunette's back.

"Different things."

"Such as?"

Maggie lifted her head, "Today was intense."

Ally nodded, "Very intense. Your sister was really frantic."

"I know," Maggie sighed, "it's not good for her to be like that."

"Because of her heart."

"She knows she shouldn't get worked up like that."

"Maybe she had no choice."

Maggie's circles turned into rectangles, "We're in a safe house. Bianca and Miranda were put here. Something is going on. I can't believe no one told me. Miranda and Bianca are in some kind of danger, and I didn't know. We're in danger."

Ally's fingers trickled into Maggie's hair, "I know, baby."

"How long has this been going on? Is this why Bianca brought Miranda here? If it was to keep her safe, it didn't work."

"You could ask her."

"I don't know if I should be mad she kept this from me…"

"Or?"

"If I should be scared she didn't know." Maggie thought back to the hotel room. "She didn't seem to know what was happening either. Only Frankie knew."

"Maybe it had something to do with her job."

Frankie was a government agent, "This is crazy."

"Yep."

Maggie rested her head back on Ally's shoulder, "Miranda must be so confused. This isn't good for her. She's being moved around to strange places, surrounded by people she doesn't know."

"We can help her if she needs it."

"What could be happening to make Bianca have to go to a safe house?" the thought struck her, "Do you think it has to do with when Frankie was shot?"

Ally blinked, "It could." It made sense.

"Oh, no. That was really bad. I thought it was over."

Ally cuddled her close, "I'm sure it'll be ok."

"This is really bad. They wanted to kill Bianca and Miranda. Frankie…she was shot! She can't go through anything like that with her heart."

Ally took a second before asking, "Do you think Frankie is ok?"

"What do you mean?"

She wasn't sure she should broach this subject, "You keep talking about Frankie's heart."

"She has a serious medical condition, Ally."

"I know she does. But, I don't know, you two have been talking lately."

Maggie smiled bitterly, "And now she's running around getting attacked. She almost died today. How could she do that? Doesn't she even think about Bianca? That's Frankie for you, always doing what she wants, not caring what it does to others."

Ally frowned, "You don't believe that."

"It's true."

"Is it? Or, are you scared of losing her again?"

Maggie bit her lip and remained silent.

* * *

><p>Hearing the distant click of a lock and the low squeak of a door, Frankie's mind instantly went on alert. The light slumber she had fallen into disappeared and her eyes blinked open. She squinted into the darkness. She rubbed at her eyes with the palm of her hand, wiping away the blurry sleepiness that still resided in the corners or her eyelids.<p>

"Mmmm, baby?" Bianca felt Frankie shift in her arms.

Bianca's warmth weighed down on Frankie. During the night, the younger woman had wrapped her arms and legs around Frankie, cocooning her in place. She was half on top of her. Frankie's head was gently tucked underneath her chin.

Frankie gave her head a firm shake, willing away the cobwebs and confusion. What was going on? Why had she woken up? It slowly came back to her. The move to the safe house, deciding to stay the night with Bianca. Lips pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head, and she traced her fingers along the length of Bianca's arm.

Footsteps.

Frankie's eyes widened. She pushed at the arms around her, "Bianca, let me up."

Bianca's brow furrowed still half asleep, "Hmm?"

"Let me up." Frankie untangled their legs. Someone was in the house. Her gaze darted around the room. Where had she put her gun?

Bianca woke fully as Frankie rolled out of her grasp. Cold air hit her naked skin when the agent pushed away the blankets and stood up. "Frankie? What's wrong?"

"Shhh." Frankie stumbled over to her clothing. She rooted around, rapidly throwing on her shirt and pants. She buttoned a few random buttons and flew to the dresser where her gun sat on top. Her fingers collided with the worn wood as she hastily picked up the weapon. "Stay there."

The footsteps grew louder.

Bianca sat up, the sheets pooling at her waist, "Miranda and Gabby."

By the sound of the footsteps, the person was walking very quickly. Frankie released the safety on her gun, "I'll get them. Stay here."

Bianca slid to the floor, wincing as the sensitive bottoms of her feet met coldness, "I'm coming with."

Frankie went to the door, "Stay here."

Bianca yanked a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her form.

Frankie reached the door and cautiously inched it open, pointing the barrel through the crack, "Bianca, get back over there."

Bianca didn't listen. She crept up next to the agent. She felt Frankie stiffen and could imagine the glare the woman wanted to throw at her. She wasn't going to stay behind, though. Her children were in this house. If someone had broken in, she was going to protect them. Frankie was not the only one whose job it was to keep this family safe and happy. Besides, Frankie was not doing this alone.

Bianca held her breath as a figure appeared in the hallway. Frankie steered her behind the door and pressed her own back against the wall beside it. She held a finger to her lips, silently instructing Bianca to remain quiet. She could hear each swift footstep the person made as they practically jogged down the hall.

The moment they were outside the door, Frankie sprung into action.

Ripping the door open, she bolted through the opening. Catching the intruder by surprise, she grabbed the front of their shirt and used their momentum to slam them into the wall. The intruder gave a startled yelp as they hit the unforgiving surface. Frankie captured their wrist and spun them around so their face hit the wall. She jerked their arm behind them and shoved the gun against the back of their head.

Lights turned on. Maggie and Ally opened their door and peered out in anxious surprise.

Jones groaned in pain.

"Jones?" Frankie panted, still holding him against the wall.

"A-Agent…Stone." he breathed out, grimacing as the gash on his arm burned.

Frankie released him with a frown. He carefully turned around to face her angry look. He went to explain, but stopped upon seeing Bianca. His mouth dropped open and his face turned red. He looked back and forth between his superior and Bianca. Frankie's shirt was loosely buttoned and the belt buckle hung open from the loops in her pants. Bianca was only covered by a thin sheet which did nothing to hide the hint of her luscious curves.

"Jones! What the hell are you doing?"

His head snapped to attention, "Agent Stone, ma'am. I…something happened."

"What's going on?" Maggie asked as she and Ally walked over to them.

"What?" Frankie clicked the safety back on, "I could have killed you, Jones. You can't enter a damn safe house like that."

"I'm sorry." he apologized, not enjoying all of the stares directed at him, "But, I thought you should know."

"Know what?"

"M-Maybe you should c-call Director Michaels, ma'am." he was strictly told not to tell her, but she deserved to know. If she called Michaels, Jones technically wasn't the one to tell her.

Frankie ran a hand through her hair, "Jones,"

"You should call Director Michaels." he gave her a pointed look.

"Frankie?" Bianca placed a hand on her back.

Frankie studied Jones's face. After a few seconds, she held out her hand, "Give me your phone."

Jones handed over the small piece of plastic, and she began to dial. She walked away from the group, holding the phone to her ear. Maggie and Ally went up to Bianca, standing on either side of her. Maggie took in the sheet and met Bianca's gaze. The taller woman hefted the sheet tighter around her and raised an eyebrow. Maggie rolled her eyes and turned away. Leave it to Bianca to confront a possible intruder in a bed sheet.

Bianca moved her gaze to Frankie. The agent was pacing back and forth, listening intently to who she assumed was Michaels. She wondered what would make Jones sneak into the house in the middle of the night and basically order Frankie to call Michaels. A glance at the young man showed his still embarrassed redness, but there was something else. He looked worried.

Frankie waited for Luke to answer his phone. The small clock in the corner of the screen told her it was early morning. There were still a few hours till sunup. She walked back and forth, hoping the movement would help keep up the already fading adrenaline rush she experience earlier. Exhaustion was setting in, and she couldn't have that. Jones wasn't the best agent in the bureau, but he wasn't a complete fool. He knew better than to enter like that. He must have found something out and didn't take the time to follow procedure so he could tell her.

But what was it?

"Michaels." the man gruffly answered.

"What happened?"

"Stone?" he cursed. "Why are you calling me?"

"What happened?"

"Agent Stone, we will meet later today to discuss the rest of the case. Until then,"

Frankie was growing agitated, "Don't play diplomacy with me, Luke. Something happened. I need to know what."

"You need to rest. You went through a lot yesterday."

Frankie growled, "Was there an attack? Did something happen to Williams?" Please don't say something happened to their final witness. Williams was their only option now.

"Williams is fine."

"Then, what is it?" she rubbed at her chest, feeling the dull ache intensify.

"It is none of your concern, Agent Stone."

Frankie pressed the phone harder to her ear, "Damn it, Luke. Tell me what happened? Is it…does it have to do with Bianca?"

There was a slight pause.

Frankie swallowed thickly, "Luke, you have to tell me."

"Junior," he sighed, "you're too emotional over this. This is why I did not want you working this case."

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?" her hand shook.

"You need to step back and let me handle this."

"Handle what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Frankie threw her hand in the air.

"You will not use your head." he spoke evenly. "Junior, we both know how you react to certain…situations."

Frankie took a deep breath, fighting to calm down, "If you don't tell me, I'll find out from someone else."

"Stone,"

"Luke, please." Frankie hunched her shoulders. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she worked to form the words, "T-They're my family."

Which is why she was compromised on this case, "You know agents do not work cases involving relatives."

Frankie scratched the back of her neck, "Then, take me off the case. I don't care anymore. I'm not going to let anything happen to them."

"I know you won't." it was like her mantra or something. He had never seen someone so firm in a belief before, and he had seen a lot of things in his lifetime.

"Luke, I have to know."

This was a mistake, but what could he do. Stone was as stubborn as anyone. She would find out. "There was an explosion."

"Where?"

"Zach and Kendall Slater's."

Bianca's sister and brother-in-law's house in Pine Valley. "When?"

"Earlier this evening. We don't know much. The news just got to us thirty minutes ago."

"Were there any…" casualties.

"We don't know." Luke exhaled, "Stone, I am ordering you to stay put. Do not go up there."

"An order, huh?"

She wasn't going to follow it, "Yes."

"Copy that, boss."

"Be careful."

He knew she was going, "Yes, sir."

He would send another team up to watch her back, "Check in with me."

"Sure thing, _dad_."

Frankie hung up the phone. She tapped it against the palm of her other hand, mind whirling. There was an attack against Bianca's family. Her sister's house had exploded. That was a message if there ever was one. Carrington wasn't holding back now. She had to get up there and investigate. If anything happened to Kendall or anyone else, Bianca would never forgive herself. She'd take the blame for it. It would crush her.

Spinning around, Frankie nearly smacked into Bianca. She looked up to see a look of pure horror on Bianca's features. Her trembling hand flattened on her chest.

She'd heard.

"Bianca," this was bad. She wasn't going to tell her this.

"My…my sister," Bianca clenched the sheet in her fingers.

"She'll be fine. I'm going up there."

Bianca pursed her lips, "You don't know if she's ok. Her, Zach, the boys. They have two little boys, Frankie."

"I know," she'd read the file a hundred times in Paris. "I'm sure she's ok. If she's anything like you, an explosion won't stop her."

Bianca's eyes watered, "I have to go see her."

"No, you aren't." Frankie held up her hands.

"Yes, I am."

"You are not leaving this house."

"It's my sister, Frankie!" Bianca's voice rose.

"And it's your life! These people are after you. You can't go to them like that."

Bianca shook her head, "I am not going to hide while my family is attacked. They are all there. My sister, my mother, my uncle, everyone is in Pine Valley."

"I'll handle it."

"I'm going with."

Frankie clasped her arms, "You are staying here."

"If you go, I go."

This was ridiculous, "What about the kids? You have to be with them. You're their mom."

"They went after my sister."

"And they'll kill you!" didn't she understand? "They will kill you, Bianca. If you leave and go up there, you will be attacked. I am not going to let you do this."

Bianca broke away from her, "You can go, but I can't?"

"Yes," she was a trained agent, not a corporate CEO.

"This is my sister."

"You are not leaving."

Bianca glared at her, "If it was Maggie, would you stay?"

Frankie's jaw twitched, "It's too dangerous for you."

"Would you, Frankie?"

Frankie peeked over where Maggie and Ally stood by Jones.

"I'm going to see them, whether you want me to or not." Bianca was not backing down. "I am not hiding away while he goes after everyone I care about."

"This is stupid, Bianca. It's nuts."

"Remember what you said last night? Everything you said goes for me, too. This is my family, and I have to keep them safe. You are not the only one."

"I'm not letting you get yourself killed."

"And, I'm not letting you get killed, either." Bianca stood her ground. "I am going with you."

"Why can't you just listen to me on this?"

"We're together. That includes this." Bianca replied.

"Bianca,"

"Together, Frankie."

* * *

><p>"Mommy? Frankie?" Miranda sleepily opened her eyes.<p>

"Hi, honey." Bianca smiled at her. She crouched beside Frankie at the little girl's bedside. She had changed into a fresh set of clothes and was ready to leave. Frankie's car was running outside, waiting for them to get in. She knew Frankie was not happy with letting her go, but she had no choice. Bianca would find a way up there. She was not going to have her family in danger because of her.

Miranda let out a big yawn and snuggled under the blankets, "Hi."

Bianca brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and tucked them behind a tiny ear, "Frankie and I have to go away for a little bit."

Miranda's mouth turned down, "Go?"

"Yes, sweetie. We have to go see your aunt. But, I promise we'll be back really soon. Maggie and Ally are going to stay with you, ok?"

Miranda frowned harder. She liked Maggie and Ally, but she did not want her mommy and Frankie both to leave, "Do you have to?"

"Yes, we do. Something happened, and we have to go visit her. It'll be very quick, though."

"Really really quick?"

"Yes, really really quick."

Miranda looked at her. "Can I go?"

"I'm sorry, Miranda. You have to stay here with your sister. You have to help take care of her."

Gabrielle did need a lot of help sometimes, "Ok."

"Good girl," Bianca pressed a kiss to her head, "Now, go back to sleep. I'll see you very soon. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Miranda watched as her mommy stood up and went over to the crib her sister was at. Maggie and Ally stood in the doorway watching them. Maggie stepped up to Bianca and spoke in quiet tones.

"Bianca, this isn't smart." Maggie slid next to Bianca.

Bianca pulled the blanket up to Gabrielle's shoulders, "I have to see them."

"I can't believe Frankie is letting you go."

"She has no choice in this. It's my decision."

"You should be here with Miranda."

Bianca traced her thumb over Gabby's cheek, "They attacked my sister, Maggie. They will keep going after my family until this is done. I can't have my children growing up like that." She looked at Maggie, "We're in a safe house, Maggie. What sort of life is that for my children?"

"Bianca,"

"And Frankie can't do this alone." Bianca bit her lip, "You know she's not feeling well. I have to help her. I'm not letting her do this by herself."

"You both should stay here."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's our family."

Miranda couldn't hear anything they said, but she quickly ignored them. She turned her gaze back to Frankie who was still crouched beside her.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Don't go." Miranda pleaded.

"I have to. I have to go with your mom."

"Stop going."

"I will soon." It hurt to see the sadness in her little eyes.

"When?"

Frankie sighed and rested her forearms on the bed. Miranda poked out a tiny hand and placed it on her arm. Frankie gave her a small smile, "I never want to leave you."

"But, you have to." Miranda recited.

Oh god. Frankie moved closer, "Hey, can I tell ya something?"

Miranda nodded sadly.

"This job I'm doing, it's going to be over soon. Then, I'm done. I'm not doing it anymore. I promise." The fact she couldn't with her health didn't matter at that moment. Looking into eyes so much like Bianca's, she knew she had to stop. She couldn't be away from these girls.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So, you have to think of stuff for us to do. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Cool," Frankie ruffled her hair. "You know you and Gabby are my two favorite kids in the whole world, right?"

Miranda giggled, "Frankie, we're your only kids."

Frankie froze. Her kids. She swallowed and glanced over at Bianca by the crib. She looked back at Miranda. Her kids. Her girlfriend. Her family. God, it sounded perfect. "Yeah," she choked out, "I guess you are."

Miranda didn't understand the impact of what she had said, "I got some good ideas already, Frankie."

"Cool." Frankie nodded. She laid a hand on Miranda's shoulder, "You tell me when we get back, alright?"

"Uh huh." Miranda sat up. She wrapped Frankie in a hug, "Love you."

"I love you too, Miranda." She pulled back and stared affectionately at the girl.

"Frankie?"

"I'm coming back." Frankie promised. "After this, I'll never leave you guys again." She brushed a short kiss in Miranda's hair, "See ya later, kid."

"See ya, Frankie." Miranda curled back under the blankets.

Slowly, Frankie stood up. She walked over to the crib and stood next to Bianca. Eyes on the child, she bent over the tiny bed and gazed down at the slumbering form. Voice barely audible, she whispered, "I'll be back soon, squirt. You stay with your sister. Be good. I love you."

Frankie straightened and turned to Bianca and Maggie. She pointed at the door, "Time to go."

Bianca touched her elbow. She had seen the flash of tears and heard the slight choke in her tone, "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Frankie cleared her throat. She ushered them from the room, "Let the kids sleep."

The three joined Ally and left, shutting off the light and closing the door. Frankie walked forward, picking up her pace as she saw Jones. The man was in the living room, checking the time.

"Jones," Frankie rushed up to him.

"Agent Stone, Director Michaels called. He'll be here later today. He can't leave Mrs. Williams until then. Oh, we also got the nanny. She'll come with Michaels."

"Fine," Frankie grabbed him and dragged him to the corner of the room. "You're in charge until he gets here."

"Me?" wasn't there someone else?

"Yeah, you." Frankie looked him in the eye. "You are in charge until Michaels gets here. You make sure nothing happens."

"Yes, ma'am."

Frankie's voice hardened, "That's my sister and her girlfriend, Jones. Those are Bianca's kids…kids I…you are in charge of their safety." Her kids. Miranda had said they were her kids. It wasn't true, but man, it sounded wonderful.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Nothing happens to them. I'm putting you in charge of their lives. Do not let me down."

Jones understood, "Of course."

Frankie patted his shoulder, "I mean it, Jones." She was trusting him with her family.

"I know, ma'am."

"Alright." She stepped away from him.

"Frankie." Maggie walked up to them.

Jones walked away, mind focused on what he needed to do. He'd never been in charge of something before. Maggie took his place. Frankie crammed her hands in her coat pockets, "What?"

Maggie folded her arms. The twins stood there.

There was so much to say.

"I'll see you soon." Maggie finally got out. She wished she could say what she should, what she wanted to.

"Yeah," Frankie turned and walked away. What more could be said? She went to Bianca, who laced their hands together, "Stick with me. Don't go anywhere without me."

"Wasn't planning on it." Bianca answered.

Frankie nudged her, "You can still stay here."

Bianca took a step forward, "I'm with you."

She knew beyond a doubt this was a bad idea. Bianca should not leave the house. But, it would be a lie to say it didn't feel good to hear those words.


	54. Chapter 54

AMCGL7: Suspense and tension? It could be what makes a good story. I hope so, because I have a feeling there might be a lot of that in the very near future. Withdrawals? Can't have that. That doesn't sound good at all. Glad you liked the Ally/Maggie time. A little more of them, you say? I'll see what I can do. Jones? How can you not like him? He's Jones!

Me? Merciless? Yeah, probably. Blame the curveballs and slap shots on my obsession with sports. Mimo is pretty smart for a kid, isn't she. Erica? Hehe, you don't think she'll welcome FAB with open arms and a big smile? Opal? Who knows who will make an appearance. It is Pine Valley, after all. Oh, and make sure you buckle that seatbelt extra tight. Just in case. It might get a bit bumpy from here on out.

* * *

><p>Bianca sat in the passenger seat, watching the familiar scenery pass by. The sun was slowly rising above the treetops and glistened off the sparkling white snow. Most of Pine Valley was still asleep, basking in their own peaceful dreamlands.<p>

Not her.

Her sister and brother-in-law had been attacked. Zach and Kendall's house exploded. She didn't know if they were ok. She didn't know if her nephews Spike and Ian were ok. All she knew was that the explosion had to do with her. The drive had been tense. Each mile seemed to take longer than the next. She couldn't call or text anyone. Frankie had confiscated all of their cell phones the minute they left the hotel room to go to the safe house. They said it was possible to track her by her cell phone, but she didn't care. She wanted to know if Kendall was ok.

How could someone do this? How could they attack her family? They weren't involved in this. They were innocents. Just like her children. Miranda and Gabrielle were two beautiful healthy children. They did what they were told and stayed out of trouble. But, because of their DNA some crazy psycho killer had decided he wanted to kill them. He wanted to kill her, too. He just wanted to kill.

He wasn't going to do it. This was her family. She loved them. She was ready to fight for what she cared about most in this world. She was going to protect her children, her sister, nephews, mother, and anyone else. That included Frankie.

Bianca quickly glanced at the woman driving the car. She could see the fatigue in her eyes. Frankie always needed her coffee. They hadn't had time to stop for one. Frankie was driving as fast as she could. The early morning hour afforded them nearly empty streets, which she thanked heaven for. The bruises and cuts on Frankie's face were healing. The bruises were changing colors and becoming more pronounced. They must hurt. Frankie didn't say anything about them, however. She just drove and spoke on her tiny communicator with the two agents driving behind them.

She also would periodically rub at her chest.

It frightened Bianca to think Frankie's heart was bothering her. That something could be wrong with it. So much had happened in such a short time. It was only a few weeks ago at most that she had no idea of the problems residing in her girlfriend's chest. Heck, it was only a few months ago they were together in Paris with the children, enjoying Christmas. She would give anything to go back to that time. They were happy. Things were peaceful.

For one fleeting second, Bianca wondered what would have happened if she fought Frankie. If Frankie never left Paris. She could have fought harder and made her stay. Frankie never would have returned to work. Would any of this be happening?

She couldn't think like that. Frankie had returned to work. Now, people were trying to kill everyone she loved. Reese was on US soil in custody. Maybe the peaceful bubble she thought existed never had. The killers were only regrouping and waiting for the right moment to strike.

They weren't going to win. They were not getting near her children. She prayed they were safe at that house with Maggie and Ally. She knew Frankie had as much protection as possible assigned to them. But, she still worried. She couldn't stay there, though. She had to go. She needed to see her sister, and she needed to be with Frankie. Frankie acted tough. Unfortunately, Bianca knew her. She knew Frankie needed help, even when the older woman hated asking for it. She was going to help her.

She was going to make sure this ended.

The car pulled into the hospital parking lot. The sun had fully risen, casting its light across the pavement. Numerous cars were scattered about, filling various parking spaces. Frankie guided the car into an open space and cut off the engine. Eager to see her sister, Bianca's hand immediately went for the door.

"Wait." Frankie stopped her, eyes in the rearview mirror.

"What? Frankie, I have to see if she's ok." Bianca tried to unlock the door.

"Wait for the others." Frankie watched the other car park. Two agents quickly got out and scanned the area. They walked up to Frankie's car and stood behind it. Frankie turned to Bianca, "Ok, stay with me. Don't go anywhere without me."

"Frankie, unlock the door."

"I'm serious, Bianca. This is dangerous."

Bianca sighed and looked at her, "I know it is. But, I need to see Kendall, Zach, and the boys. I need to make sure they're ok."

Frankie stared at her for a moment. The doors unlocked, "God, you shouldn't be here."

Bianca pushed open the door and exited. She raced around the car. Frankie got out and locked the doors, nodding at the two agents to follow. She caught up with Bianca who was speeding toward the hospital. They moved side by side, the two agents right behind. The group burst into the busy hospital and went to the desk.

The nurse pointed them to the correct floor and room. With a hasty thank you from Bianca, they darted to the elevator and rode to the right level. Inside the small contraption, Bianca's mind buzzed. She hoped with everything she had they were alright. If her family got hurt or worse because of her, it would be terrible. The last time she saw them was when Frankie was brought to the hospital. It had been a confusing mess. Her mother was furious. Kendall was somewhat confused. Yet, she still supported her. Kendall did her best to help Bianca when their mother started her interrogation about Reese which turned toward Maggie and finally Frankie. They still had their issues. They were not as close as before Zach became the donor for Gabrielle, but they were working on it.

She wished she could give Kendall a hug.

The elevator doors dinged open, and Bianca automatically reached for Frankie. Their hands tangled together tightly. She took a deep breath, seeing all the people milling about in the hallway and waiting room.

"It's alright." Frankie murmured. "You know she's ok."

"What if she's not?" Bianca whispered in fear.

"If she's like you, she's fine. Just making her monthly trip to the hospital. It's the thing to do in this town." Frankie joked lightly.

Bianca looked at her, and tears stung her eyes. Frankie shot her a crooked grin, and Bianca felt a sense of calmness wash over her. Facing forward, she stepped off the elevator. She put one foot forward, then the next. With each step, her courage grew. It was going to be ok. Her sister had survived worse. She had lived through comas, tornadoes, and giving birth to two wonderful boys.

A lot of chatter stopped as they got closer to the room's door. Bianca recognized many of the faces. Ryan Lavery was there along with Dr. Jake Martin and Tad Martin. Their gazes widened at the sight of Bianca and Frankie. Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but Frankie's glare shut him up.

Filled with nerves, Bianca reached the door. She peered inside to see Kendall on the hospital bed, a few bumps and bruises on her face. She was awake, though, and talking with Jack and Erica. Bianca froze in the doorway.

Sensing another pair of eyes, Kendall looked toward the door. She smiled at her sister, "Hey Binks."

With a choking gasp, Bianca released Frankie's hand and flew forward. She wrapped Kendall in a giant hug, a few tears dripping down her cheeks, "Kendall."

Everyone watched the two women embrace. Seeing the two sisters together was right. Bianca pulled back after a minute, "Are you ok? Zach? The boys?"

"We're ok, Binks. Just a few bumps." Kendall assured her. "We just got home when it happened."

"Thank goodness. Jessie said if anyone was inside, they wouldn't have made it." Erica added, quoting the chief of police.

"Where are Zach and the boys?" Bianca asked.

"Getting one last check-up before we're released." Kendall answered.

"I can't believe someone would do this. Who would want to hurt you?" Erica shook her head.

Bianca felt her face pale at the question.

"I don't know mother." Kendall shrugged. "Maybe it's about Fusion or the Casinos."

Bianca jumped slightly but relaxed as a hand touched the small of her back. "I have to go talk to the cop making the report." Frankie whispered in her ear, "I don't want to leave you."

"What is she doing her?" Erica's eyes narrowed at the agent.

"She came with me, mom." Bianca answered, turning to face Frankie.

"She can leave. This is family only." Erica crossed her arms.

Frankie ignored her, "I saw him outside."

"Go. I'll be fine." Bianca replied. Seeing Frankie bite her lip, she placed a hand on the agent's hip, "Go before you miss him."

Frankie reluctantly nodded, "I'm right outside the door."

"I know." Bianca squeezed her hip.

Frankie glanced at Kendall, "Good to see you're ok."

"Thanks." Kendall dryly responded, shooting her sister a curious look.

Frankie gave Erica and Jack a nod before leaving the room, zeroing in on the uniformed man writing in his pad a few feet outside the door.

"I can't believe you brought her here." Erica scolded Bianca.

"She's my girlfriend, Mom. I need her here with me."

"She's using you, Bianca. Is she the reason you haven't been answering the phone? We've tried calling you hundreds of times." Erica flipped her hair in agitation.

"No, she's the reason I'm here. She found out and drove me."

"What happened to your phone?"

Bianca shrugged, "I lost it." Well, she lost it to a bunch of agents who took it away from her. "Mom, Frankie isn't using me or hurting me. She wants to help."

Erica huffed, "That's what she wants you to think, Bianca. She's a bad person."

"Ok, ok, I think maybe we should get some coffee." Jack curled his hands around Erica's biceps, "I know I need some, and I'm sure Kendall and Bianca want to talk."

Bianca sent him a grateful smile as he herded Erica to the door.

"Jack, Bianca needs to hear this." Erica's voice echoed from outside the room. Jack's reply was drowned out by the walls.

Bianca turned away from the door they left through to see her sister gazing at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Kendall sang.

Bianca frowned, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine." Kendall tilted her head, "Looks like you have some problems, though."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Mom is just…being Mom."

Kendall smirked, "I'll admit Mom can be overprotective, especially of you. But, she really hates Frankie. She hasn't stopped complaining about her since you left."

Bianca groaned, "No."

"Yes. And, I gotta say Binks, this is all a little weird."

"Weird?" Bianca perched on the edge of the bed.

"She looks just like Maggie."

"They're identical twins, Kendall. You knew this."

"I knew you dated Maggie's twin. But, seeing her is…weird. She's like Maggie…"

"No, she's not." Bianca interrupted. She peeked out the door to see Frankie talking with the cop, features twisted in a serious stare, "They're very different."

"You were in love with Maggie. Then, you were in love with Reese." Kendall chuckled, "Hell, you said Reese was the love of your life. You changed because of her."

Bianca exhaled softly and faced Kendall, "I know. I'm so sorry about…everything."

"So you've said."

"It was a…very confusing time for me. So much happened, and I made some bad choices. I can't say I regret having Gabrielle. She's my daughter, and I love her. I'm sorry you were hurt because of it."

"Bianca,"

"And Reese…she was using me. She never actually loved me." It hurt to know that. She loved Frankie, but she married Reese. Even if the relationship was over and she was with the person she loved, it stung to know the whole marriage had been fake for Reese. "Frankie loves me."

"What does Maggie think about this?"

"Why?"

"It's her twin. Her previously thought dead twin. Considering how serious you got with Maggie…"

"Maggie knows how I feel about Frankie. She's always known." That was a mess, too. "She understands."

"Do you?"

Bianca's brow furrowed, "Pardon?"

"That woman isn't Maggie. If you're trying to relive your love or…"

"Whoa, stop. Just stop." Bianca raised her hands, "I am in love with Frankie. I've always loved Frankie. What we have has nothing to do with Maggie or Reese or anyone."

"Really?" Kendall asked in slight disbelief.

Bianca ran a hand across her face and through her hair, "You weren't there when Frankie first got here. It was…she means everything to me, Kendall." Her eyes clouded over as she remembered, "I've always been in love with Frankie. Even after she died, it took me so long to even think of moving on. Now, she's back. She's in my life again, and I'm not going to lose her."

"Wow." Kendall blinked, "You're serious."

"I can see spending the rest of my life with her." Bianca picked at the thin hospital bed sheet, "Miranda and Gabrielle both love her."

"Saw that when Miranda defended her to Mother. Oh, did Mom love that."

"It's over with Reese. It's been over with Maggie. It…it never was over with Frankie, not really. I still missed her. I didn't always think about her or anything like that. I did love and care about Lena, Maggie, and Reese. But, sometimes, it would strike me."

"What would?"

"Just little things. Like, I'd hear some stupid line from Shakespeare or smell the scent of amber. I'd flash back to Frankie. I could still see her grin." Bianca shook her head ruefully, "Sometimes I tried to picture what life would be like if she'd lived. I still do. I wonder what would have happened if she didn't go away."

"And?"

"And…it doesn't matter. Because I have her now, and that's all that matters."

Kendall's mouth twisted into a smile, "I can't wait to see Mom at the wedding."

Bianca blushed, "Shut up."

Loud voices crashed in from outside the room.

Kendall lifted a hand to the door, "Looks like Mom's already arguing over flower arrangements."

Through the door, both could see Erica in Frankie's face, her hands waving wildly as she barked. Jack stood at her side, trying to calm her down. Frankie stood still, jaw clenched. The cop was backing away, wondering what was going on.

"Oh no," Bianca stood up and ran out of the room. She sprinted to Frankie's side, "Mom? What are you doing?

"This is all her fault!" Erica shouted, pointing at Frankie, "She did this."

"What?"

"She did this to your sister. She's responsible, Bianca!"

"Mom, Frankie had nothing to do with this."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Told her that. I don't think she heard me over her screeching."

"Why you little…you did this! You were a part of this! Admit it."

"I wasn't even in this state." Frankie smirked sarcastically, "What? Let's blame it on Frankie. Oh, she wasn't there? She was hundreds of miles away? She still did it."

"Frankie," Bianca touched her elbow.

Frankie released a long slow breath, "I need to finish with this cop."

"Why would she be talking to him?" Erica asked.

"Maybe because I'm a federal agent who can help with this investigation." Frankie shrugged, "Just a thought."

"Bianca, you need to get away from her. I know she had to have been a part of this. Everything was fine until she came here. Now, Kendall and Zach's house blows up."

"Erica, this isn't the best time or place to do this." Jack indicated the interested bystanders.

"Jack, you know this is all wrong."

"Uncle Jack, please," Bianca stared at the man.

"Where are Miranda and Gabrielle?" Erica swung her hands, "Did she do something to them?"

"They're safe." Bianca answered. She could feel Frankie tense. She traced her hand up to the back of Frankie's neck and rubbed slow deep circles.

"Did she tell you that?"

"I'd never hurt the kids." Frankie ground out. She did not have the time or patience for this. The ache in her chest mixed with exhaustion and worry was wearing down her ability to remain calm.

"Erica, let's talk about this later. We should concentrate on Kendall right now." Jack soothed.

"Kendall is in the hospital because of her."

"Mom," Kendall called from the doorway. She balanced both hands on the frame.

"Kendall, what are you doing up?"

"I only have a few bruises; I can stand." Kendall replied, "Now, do you think you can stop having a fight in the hallway?"

"We still need to get that coffee." Jack once again grabbed Erica's arms.

"Plain black for me." Frankie said as he steered Erica to the elevator.

"Frankie," Bianca scolded half-heartedly.

"You two ok for a few minutes? I should find my husband and kids." Kendall moved into the hallway. Ryan rushed up to her, but she waved him off.

"Yeah, we're ok." Bianca watched her sister walk down the hall, Ryan at her heels.

Frankie cursed, "Where the hell did that cop go?" He'd disappeared during the confrontation.

"What did you find out?"

Frankie tugged at the collar of her shirt, "That you need to be back at the safe house."

"Frankie,"

"No, Bianca. I mean it." Frankie scrutinized the hallway, spotting both agents milling about, "You can't be here."

"I had to see my sister."

"You saw her, now you can go."

Bianca continued to massage the back of Frankie's neck, "I'm not leaving you."

Frankie's eyes fluttered at the touch, "You have to stop doing that."

"Why?"

"Because you know I can't think when you do."

Bianca pressed her fingers harder into the flesh and muscle.

Frankie bit back a groan, "Bianca, it's not safe."

"When has my life ever been safe?"

Frankie forced herself to take a step away from her, "I don't like you being in the open like this. This explosion was real. It's real."

"I know it is."

"Anyone in that house would have died. You need to be in hiding with the kids."

Bianca felt a flash of terror at the certainty in Frankie's voice, "Do Kendall and Zach need to go into hiding?" Did her family need to be protected?

"You're one of the main targets. You need to be there the most."

She knew Frankie was right. But, she couldn't listen to her, "I'm staying."

"Damn it, Bianca. Please," Frankie grasped her hand and led her to a corner. She ducked her head and griped both of Bianca's hands, "I need you safe. You and the kids. I'll handle this, but you…I can't be worrying that someone is going to get you."

Bianca cupped her cheek, "I am not leaving you."

"It's not safe."

"They almost killed you. If I'm in hiding, you should be too."

"I'm a trained federal agent."

"And I'm your lover." Bianca tilted her face so their eyes met. "If the people I love are in danger, I'm going to do everything I can to help. That includes you."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Never said you didn't. I can see how tired you are, though. You're hurt, Frankie. Let me help you." She brushed their mouths together, "I love you."

"Bianca,"

"They want you dead. They attacked you. They've been after you since you got back to the States." Their forms melded together. "You're in as much danger as I am. So, if you're going to be out here, so am I. I'm not going to sit back anymore while you do this. We're together no matter what." she caught her lips in another kiss.

"Why can't I win with you?" Frankie muttered as their lips broke apart.

"I thought you won when you got me."

Frankie grinned, "Touché, Ms. Montgomery."

They kissed again.

Frankie sighed as they parted, "I want to see the site. Then, we're leaving."

"Where to?"

"The house." Frankie couldn't believe she was saying this, "It's better if we're there from now on."

"We?"

"I don't want you out here."

Bianca sighed, "Frankie, if I go back, you go with me." She drew her thumb across Frankie's bottom lip, "We're a team."

Frankie rolled her shoulders silently.

"Frankie," Bianca waited for their eyes to lock, "let Michaels and Jones handle it. I need my family safe."

"I can keep them safe."

"I want you safe with us." She rested their foreheads together, "Why can't you let them do this?"

"It's my case."

"It's your life." Bianca growled, "God Frankie, don't you get it? I want my family safe just as much as you. I want these bastards caught just as much as you." Frankie tried to look away, but she griped her chin and kept their eyes locked, "I love you. I want you. I need you. I am begging you, Frankie, as the woman who loves you. As the mother of two little girls who see you as another parent. As the first person who ever told you they love you. As the person who has a life with you. Please, sweetheart, stay with me."

Frankie swallowed thickly. Her voice trembled, "I'll get protection for Kendall and the rest of them. Then…I'll stay."

Bianca gave a sigh of relief and kissed her, "Thank you."

"We should go."

"Just let me so goodbye to Kendall and Mom."


	55. Chapter 55

Kutee: Pine Valley folk always make things more interesting. Erica might not always hate Frankie…maybe. Yeah, leave it to Kendall to point out the obvious, right? Oh, and tell MelovePezberry that I hope she's doing much better.

AMCGL7: Was it Bianca's relief or your secret relief that everyone was ok? And who said everyone is ok? Hmmm? ;) Erica listen to her granddaughter? Does Erica listen to anyone but Erica? Frankie did say earlier Bianca plays dirty. She should have known she wasn't going to win against her. Has she ever really won, though? Thanks, and glad you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter - make sure that seatbelt is buckled securely. Better just keep it on for the rest of the story, just to be safe. It is Pine Valley after all.

* * *

><p>It seemed all of Pine Valley wanted to talk to Kendall and Zach Slater at the same time. By the time Bianca tracked down her sister and brother-in-law, the waiting room and hallway were packed with various denizens.<p>

"What happened?"

"We heard about the explosion. Is everyone alright?"

"Who did it?"

"Were they caught?"

"The news said it was planned. Is there a psycho on the loose?"

Questions were thrown out left and right. Bianca stayed at her sister's side, helping lead her back to her hospital room. Zach was finishing up with the release forms and watching the boys while Kendall went back to her room to make sure nothing was left behind.

"Funny, it only took an explosion for people in this town to want to talk to me." Kendall quipped as she pushed through the throng of people.

"Don't say that." Bianca bumped shoulders with Tad Martin. The man shot her a contrite look and moved out of the way.

Frankie squeezed beside Bianca, blocking anyone else from touching her. "Bianca," she spoke quietly, "we need to go." This was bad. It was difficult enough ensuring her safety in an unsecured location, but all of these people was making it near impossible to have control of the situation.

"I know." Bianca replied, "After Kendall gets back to the room, we can go."

Frankie sighed in frustration, "Bianca, please."

The younger woman looked at her. The worry in the agent's eyes was profound. Seeing the door to Kendall's room, she nodded her head, "Ok, Frankie. Let's go."

"Thank you." Frankie breathed out, grasping Bianca's elbow.

She steered Bianca in the opposite direction when a voice halted them, "Bianca, where are you going?"

Erica stepped up to them and shot Frankie a dirty look, "Your sister is just getting out of the hospital."

"I know, Mom. She's going to the Inn with Zach."

"Are you going to meet her there?"

Bianca shook her head, "Frankie and I are leaving."

"Leaving?" Erica frowned, "Where? You just got here."

"We have to get back to Miranda and Gabrielle."

"You shouldn't be going anywhere with her." Erica sneered toward Frankie. "Kendall and Zach were attacked. It's not safe."

"I'm safe with Frankie, Mom." Bianca placed a calming hand over Frankie's even though inside her own blood was starting to boil.

"Honey, please, we should talk about this." Erica motioned for Bianca to step away from Frankie.

"There's nothing to talk about right now, Mom. Kendall and Zach are ok. That's all that matters."

"Well, yes. That's true. But Bianca, we need to discuss why she's here."

"She has a name, and Frankie is here to support me and help."

"Hey, can we save this for another time?" Frankie cut in, scanning the room. "This whole mother-daughter catfight that's brewing is great, but we need to go."

"We are not having a fight, Mary-Francis." Erica huffed, "And why do you have to leave so quickly? Have some other poor unsuspecting woman to con?"

Frankie grit her teeth, "You don't know me, Erica."

"Yes, I do." Erica spat out. "I know your type. I knew what you were the second I saw you."

"You mean when you hit me with your car?"

"You jumped in front of it! You wanted to play me to get money."

"Yeah, cause jumping in front of oncoming traffic is the best way to do that." Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Why you…"

"Erica! Bianca!" Krystal walked up to them, her daughter Marissa at her side. "We heard about what happened. Is everyone alright?"

"They're fine." Erica forced a smile on her face.

"Good. We were so worried when we heard." Krystal pointed at herself and Marissa. "Do the police know anything? People are saying it was a bomb."

"I don't know. You'll have to talk to Jessie." Erica clearly did not want to be talking to this woman.

Frankie watched the back and forth with interest. The minute Krystal's voice was heard, Bianca tensed. It only lasted for a nanosecond, but she felt it. Frankie studied the woman trying to remember who she was. In France she had read a lot of reports on the Montgomery-Kane family and anyone who was involved in their lives. So, she pretty much had read about all of Pine Valley. It still hurt her brain to think of the long passages on Erica's love life. Dear god, that woman married twelve or thirteen times.

"Oh Bianca, it is so great to see you. How long have you been back?" Krystal turned her attention away from Erica.

"Only a short time." Bianca gave her a polite smile.

Krystal's eyes widened as she looked at Frankie, "And Maggie…it's…I didn't expect to see you here. Are you…" her gaze darted between her and Bianca curiously.

"This isn't Maggie." Bianca informed her.

"Not Maggie? Then, who is it?"

Bianca brought a hand to her forehead. Not many people knew who Frankie was. If they weren't around during the three months Frankie lived in Pine Valley or the trial afterward, it was close to impossible for them to know. No one talked about her. "This is Frankie."

Erica exhaled loudly as Krystal squinted in confusion, "Frankie?"

The woman in question felt something click. She remembered who this woman was. Krystal Carey. She was the mother of Babe Carey, who had died in the tornado when Bianca gave birth to Gabby. Babe was Bianca's former best friend…and the woman who raised Miranda as her own for a while. That family kept Miranda from Bianca and made her think the child was dead.

Smoothly, Frankie put herself between Krystal and Bianca, "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet ya." She tilted her head, "Come on, Bianca."

"Bianca, wait." Erica held up a hand as the two made to move away, "We are not finished."

"Yes, we are. I'll call you later."

Erica reached out and grabbed her arm, "Bianca, this is not right, and you know it."

"God lady, can't you let us leave?" Frankie muttered in agitation.

Erica glared at her, "Pardon me?"

"Frankie," Bianca touched her fingers.

"I am talking to my daughter, Mary-Francis."

"Fuck," Frankie took a breath, "just go. Talk it out. Whatever. Two minutes, then we have to go, ok?" Erica would probably follow them all the way to Maryland if she didn't get to say what she wanted to.

"It'll be one, and I won't move." Bianca assured her.

Frankie nodded and took a few steps back. It gave the illusion they had space, but she could still see everyone around Bianca, and could get to her quickly if something happened. She scratched the back of her neck and rolled her shoulders against the forming tightness. They had to go. Bianca being exposed like this was very very bad. Causing an even bigger scene with Erica Kane wouldn't help either, though. And Erica was the queen at making scenes.

Tapping restless fingers against her thigh, she continued to keep one eye on Bianca and the other on the room. The other two agents were on alert, roaming the room with deceptive ease. She brought a hand to her chest and rubbed lightly, the ache becoming more annoying than anything by this point. Why it hadn't gone away yet was something she would be allowed to think about later when she wasn't scared out of her mind for Bianca's wellbeing. She could feel her eyes wanting to roll as Erica waved her hands and flipped her hair. It was clear that the woman still hated her. You'd think after eight years some of it might have gone away.

"Sorry," a person rammed into her back, making her rock on the balls of her feet.

"Watch it." Frankie growled, unconsciously checking her pockets and hidden service weapon.

"Maggie?"

Frankie turned to see a semi-familiar looking man. He was of about medium height with short blonde hair. He was dressed in a suit, the clothing of choice in this town, and had a surly look about him.

"Maggie Stone, didn't think you'd ever come back here." he said.

"Whatever." Frankie turned back to watch Bianca cross her arms defiantly at her mother.

"Don't tell me you got back with Bianca."

"Listen pal, I don't really care what you think or know. I don't have time for you, so run along and talk to someone else, alright?"

"Wow, you sure have changed…in more ways than one." he looked over her ensemble.

Frankie chewed on the inside of her cheek, "Why are you talking to me? Are you deaf? Stupid? Get out of here."

"Maggie,"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not Maggie." People needed to get over doing that.

"What?"

Frankie tapped her foot, "Name's Frankie, ok? Now, can you go?"

She felt the man freeze, "Frankie?"

"JR! Come over here!" Tad waved at the man.

JR? Frankie slowly turned to look at him. He'd grown up from being the skinny little punk who tried to act tough with her eight years ago, but she could see the resemblance. JR looked at her like she was a ghost. His face paled considerably, "You're Frankie? You're dead."

"Funny that." Frankie drawled.

"You…you…are you really Frankie?"

"Looks like it." she couldn't believe this was the man she'd chosen to pretend to cheat on Bianca with. Like she would ever choose him over Bianca.

"What? How?"

"Doesn't matter." She glanced at Bianca before giving the guy her full attention. "What matters is that I'm with Bianca. I never slept with you, even though I see you didn't correct anyone who thought we did. We were never friends, so we have no reason to talk. Oh, and one more thing." She leaned in closer, "I know what you've done to Bianca. So, I suggest you stay the hell away from her and me because if I see you again, I'll kill you." With one last pointed look, she turned her back to him and walked away.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, Frankie made a large semi-circle around Erica and Bianca. She kept her gaze on them, blindly darting through the horde of people. They needed to be going.

"You never could keep your eyes off her."

Frankie stopped walking, "Opal."

Opal walked up beside Frankie, "I remember when you were younger. You'd always try to hide it, but whenever Bianca was around, you'd look at her like she was a pot of gold."

Frankie bit her lip, "Yeah…well…" she shrugged.

"Ya were a sight, you were. Always blustering about like nothing mattered. When she came over, though, your eyes glazed over like a Christmas ham." Opal smiled, "You were good at hidin' it, I'll give you that. I saw it, though. Kinda hard not to when it was always there."

"Opal," Frankie swallowed. She didn't really know what to say.

"What I don't know is why you saw fit to make us believe you were dead for so long."

"Long story."

"I'm sure it is. Eight years worth, I'd bet."

Frankie rocked on her heels, "I had to."

"I see." Opal hummed. "You know Bianca was a wreck afterward. She barely made it. Everyone, including her, thought her momma did it."

"I couldn't help that."

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know why you left or why you stayed away. But, I know that girl's smile is as big as a boulder whenever she's by you."

"You've only seen us for five minutes."

"Long enough to see what's right in front of me." Opal looked at her, "You know, Frankie, you were welcome in my home. I know I said things…"

"I didn't leave because of that, Opal." Frankie fiddled with her sleeves, "I understood why you wanted me gone. I was just some street kid who lied to you."

"You were not just some street kid, and you know it." Opal sighed, "Maybe I could have handled it better when I found out who your auntie was, but I never disliked you Frankie. You might have a smart mouth and you played that god awful music loud as heck, but you were a good kid."

"Opal, you really don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I don't know what you're doing or what's going on with Bianca. So, I'm gonna say it now. I cared about you Frankie. I did. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. I might have said some mean things when I found out about Vanessa, but it surprised me. You knew who she was to me and you didn't say anything."

"I couldn't."

"I'd stuck up for you to Erica, my best friend in this world. I gave you a job and place to stay. But, you still lied to me. I was angry, I'll admit that. I never should have tried to kick you out, though."

"It wasn't your fault, Opal. You had nothing to do with what happened to me."

A hesitant hand settled on Frankie's shoulder, "I know you were crazy about Bianca back then. I guess…I want you to know if you need something, I'm here."

Frankie coughed uncomfortably to cover the lump in her throat at that, "Yeah…thanks."

"Now, you go save your lady friend from Erica. Looks like they're about ready to go at it like two polecats."

"Nothing new there, huh?"

"With you around, I think I'm gonna have to break out the hard stuff." Opal chuckled.

Frankie offered Opal a grin before speed walking up to Bianca. She rested a hand on the small of her back, "Hey, it's time."

"I know. I was going to find you." Bianca glared at Erica, "Accept it, Mom."

"Bianca,"

Bianca spun away from her and grasped Frankie's hand. She purposefully walked away, keeping her gaze straightforward.

"Do you need my gun?" Frankie asked.

"You know my mother." Bianca clenched her jaw.

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking. If you use mine, it'll come back on me for the murder. You'll be free. It's a smart plan."

"Not funny."

"I was serious."

Bianca rolled her eyes and thrust between two people, "Pine Valley loves their gossip and scandal."

"Tell me about it." It was like being in frikin' memory lane. She held Bianca's hand tightly and walked so close their shoulders and arms molded together.

Finally after ten minutes, they were able to fight through the crowd and get down to the parking lot. With a scowl, Frankie glanced around. Where were the other two agents?

"What is it?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing." Frankie led her out the doors.

"Tell me." Bianca looked around as well, "Where are the other guys?"

"Don't know." Frankie pressed on the communicator in her ear, "Green, Clinton. Where are you?"

Nothing.

"Green, Clinton." She tried again.

No response.

"Damn it," where could they be?

"Frankie?"

"Let's go." They couldn't wait for them.

The two sped along the parked cars searching for their own. The lot was empty of people. The only movement was a slight breeze that rustled the drifts of snow around the light posts and edges of the parking lanes.

"When we get back, no calls." Frankie instructed. "I'll find out from Michaels about your sister and family. He'll get some places set up for them. I'll make sure they're good."

"Do you think it'll be enough?"

"It has to be."

Bianca nervously squeezed her fingers, "When is this going to end, Frankie? I won't raise the kids like this."

Frankie stopped her search of the lot and looked at her, "You won't. I promise."

"I want this to end. I'll do what I need to, to get them. If I have to confront them…"

"No, you're not doing that." Frankie moved to stand in front of her. "You are not going anywhere near them. You got that?"

"Frankie,"

"No," Frankie was grim, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I won't if you won't."

"God, you and your deals."

"Must be the CEO in me."

Frankie stepped out of the way and started walking again, "Just focus on getting back to the kids and staying safe." Where could those other two be?

Spotting the car, they hurried over to it. A few feet away, Frankie stopped. She jerked Bianca behind her, and the taller woman gave a short startled cry.

"Frankie?"

Frankie held up a hand to silence her. She stared at her car.

Something didn't feel right.

Pulling out her gun, she gestured for Bianca to stay still. Cautiously, she crept forward. The outside of the car looked fine. There were no unusual marks. Her gut told her otherwise.

Dropping to her knees, she peered underneath the vehicle.

Her heart stopped.

In the shadows, she saw a black shape glued to the carriage.

"Frankie!"

Frankie smacked her head on the car as Bianca's terror-stricken voice echoed in the air. She grimaced and crawled out of under the car. She could hear a scuffle behind her. As fast as she could, she stood up to see two people dressed in black with masks on grabbing Bianca.

Frankie raised her gun, but a body rammed into her from the side.

She fell to the cold unforgiving pavement. A boot smashed down on the hand holding the gun, and she grit her teeth against the blinding pain. The boot then kicked at her hand, trying to dislodge the weapon.

Frankie kicked out at the figure, her foot connecting with their calf. She kicked again, this time hitting the side of their knee. There was a crunch and howl of pain as the knee buckled inward and the person fell.

"Bianca!" Frankie scrambled to her feet.

Bianca was doing her best to fight them off, but the two attackers were bigger and stronger than her. She swung her elbows and fists, but they ducked out of the way and grabbed her arms.

Frankie pointed her gun at them, but couldn't get a clean shot. Sensing someone behind her, she bent forward as another person leapt at her back. They flew over her and tumbled to the ground in front of her. She kicked at their temple, and their head flew to the side.

Arms wrapped around her from behind, and Frankie fought to free herself. She smashed her foot on theirs and threw her head back, hitting their face. The person grunted in pain but didn't release her. Using all her strength, she bent her knees and jumped backward, knocking both of them to the ground. The attacker was stunned as they hit the ground, and Frankie used this to break free.

"Frankie!"

"Bianca!" Frankie looked over to see a cloth shoved over Bianca's mouth. Frightened brown orbs met and held. Then, Bianca's eyes fluttered closed. "Bianca!"

Frankie tried to run to her, but a hand grabbed her ankle and sent her crashing to the ground. The gun slid away as her wrist hit the blacktop. She kicked at the attacker and rolled over, punching him in the face. She kept hitting until his hold loosened. Wriggling free, she looked frantically for the gun.

There was a glint of metal, and she dove toward it. One of the attackers moved to block her. She slammed into them, tackling the person to the ground. She immediately punched them. The feeling of cartilage breaking underneath her knuckles was followed by dark splotches splattering the mask the attacker was wearing.

The attacker grabbed at her arms, and they rolled through the snow, hands and feet fighting for dominance. An elbow connected with the masked man's mouth, and Frankie crawled away from him. On her hands and knees, she fought for air. Her chest burned. She blinked against swirling dizziness.

She had to find Bianca. She tried to climb to her feet. Her arms and legs shook.

Pain burst from the back of her head as a gun smashed into her skull, and she fell forward, the world going black.


	56. Chapter 56

asma/asmamaster1: Marissa? MAybe, maybe not. Who knows what character will show up next. Different? Different how? And those interesting endings might keep flaring up now.

MelovePezberry: Just hoping you're doing better. I adore reviews and look forward to them.

AMCGL7: It's good to get the blood pumping every now and then...isn't it? Who needs exercise when you can just read my story. Concerned? I'm sure they'll be fine. They were only attacked by a bunch of ninja looking type dudes with weapons in Pine Valley after a house was blown up and there are people who want to hurt them and...well...when it's put that way it might not actually be course Pine Valley people were going to be there. The hospital is like one of the top meeting points in the city. Everyone goes there! Heck, it's where Bianca and Frankie first met. Mixed feelings? What sort of mixed feelings?

* * *

><p>"Understand?"<p>

"Yes, sir." The agent nodded.

"Then, do it." Michaels waved the man away. He flipped open the folder and read the contents. His stomach twisted at the information inside. Agent Gregory Taylor had been in contact numerous times with Dr. Young over the last few weeks. They had only been on the phone with each other twice, and both calls were relatively short. Nothing too substantial could be assumed to have been said during the calls.

However, they met each other.

Receipts from restaurants and bars and paid parking stubs stared up at him. Grainy photos from the backseats of taxicabs and building surveillance videos showed the two together. Michaels frowned harder as he came across one photo of the two kissing.

Agent Taylor was assigned to the case in France. He was there the whole time. He would know anything that happened there. Michaels cursed aloud. He was by no means a high-ranking agent, but he was able to get around the bureau with ease. This man was a mole for Dr. Young.

"The bureau has been alerted, and there is a search going on for Agent Taylor, sir." An agent popped his head in the room.

"Good." Michaels closed the folder.

He was mad. Anger, really though, couldn't begin to describe how he felt about this. One of his own was an informant. One of the agents who worked for him turned coat and betrayed both the bureau and Stone. If you mix his ability to provide Young with information on France and the higher ups' willingness to overlook certain actions if it meant getting rid of their problem agent, then it was no wonder Stone was getting blasted.

Too many questions came from this. Was he a spy during the case? How long had he worked for Young and Carrington? What had he told them?

Michaels scratched his stubbly chin. Tracking down and interrogating Taylor was a priority. With agents winding up dead left and right, there was no time to waste on this.

Speaking of time, Stone hadn't checked in.

Michaels glanced at his watch. He did the math in his head. It had been about twelve hours since he last spoke to Stone. She was supposed to check in with him once she got situated in Pine Valley. He pulled out his cell phone. There were no missed calls and nothing had come through to anyone else. Dialing, he held the phone to his ear and waited. After one ring, it went straight to voicemail.

"Stone, call me." he gruffly ordered and hung up.

She hadn't called and could not be reached. He exhaled loudly. What the hell was going on up there? He never should have allowed her to go. He should have had her ass handcuffed to the damn house. She would have tried to tear the house down and cursed his name to high heaven, but she'd have stayed put.

He shook his head ruefully. That wasn't completely true. Stone had her ways of getting around the system. For crying out loud, they'd first met because she was offering to testify against her drug lord of an aunt she worked for. They faked her death and ended up giving her a job. Junior knew how to bend the rules in her favor when the time came for it.

She also let her emotions take control. She'd gotten better at not doing that over the years. With so many cases and so many things happening, she got very good at locking down whatever she was feeling and using her brain and wits to do her work. Not when it came to Montgomery. He should have known better than to ever put her near that woman. Hell, going back to the Proteus case, Stone only came to them because of Montgomery. She probably never would have turned on Vanessa Cortlandt if Bianca Montgomery wasn't in the picture.

She didn't use her head with that girl. She let her emotions do the thinking, and it wound up with her shot in Paris. Now, she was working a case she clearly shouldn't be anywhere near. Logically, Junior had to know that. She must know that this case was off limits to her.

Junior needed to learn to listen to him.

It was partially his fault, though. He was the one who sent her to Paris. He knew she wouldn't stay away from Bianca. No matter what she said or promised, if she was close enough, she'd go to her. He knew it. But, he still sent her there and got her shot. He still let Young go on with her plan even though he didn't like it. He was messing up, too.

He knew she was burning out. She'd been on more cases than recommended. She hopped from one undercover operation to the next, never taking time off. She refused to take a break. What would she do? Wallow in her empty home with a bottle of bourbon and a one-night stand? She was working too much, and she'd gotten in trouble for it. The Amos case proved that. She needed time off to get her head right, and he sent her to Paris.

He sent her to the one person she had no true emotional control around.

He tried calling again, but it went right to voicemail. He hung up and dialed another number.

Both Agent Green and Agent Clinton's phones went to voicemail.

Pressing the buttons for a new number, he waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"Agent Torres."

"Torres, how long till you're in Pine Valley?"

"A few minutes, sir."

"Find Stone." He ordered. "And get her to call me."

"Yes, sir."

He ended the call. The team he sent to Pine Valley still wasn't there. They got caught in traffic behind an overturned semi-truck on the way up and were just now getting to the town.

Hearing a shuffling behind him, he turned to see Reese Williams pacing, her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"I don't like this." Williams looked around, "This isn't what I agreed to."

"Mrs. Williams, we are doing everything in our power to keep you safe. That includes staying here temporarily."

"No, that means getting me a new identity and placing me somewhere they can never find me." She pushed a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I've told you what I know."

"You will still need to testify in court."

Reese rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

Michaels looked at his watch. He should be leaving to go to Maryland.

"Where are you going?" Reese's tone was tinged with panic as he grabbed his coat and tossed it on.

"Stay here. Don't do anything dumb. Listen to the other agents." He instructed and walked toward the front door of the safe house.

"You can't go." Reese followed, "I can't be left alone."

"There are other agents."

"Where's Stone? Did something else happen?" her eyes widened, "Oh god, they know where I am, don't they? They're going to kill me."

"No, they don't." no one knew about this location except for him and the agents there.

"But,"

The slamming of the door behind Michaels cut off the rest of her sentence.

* * *

><p>Maggie sat on the sofa and held out a crayon. Miranda gave her a quick thanks, grabbed the yellow utensil from her, and pressed the tip onto the paper, filling in the large circular sun.<p>

The group was converged in the living room. Maggie and Ally sat on the sofa while Miranda kneeled down at the coffee table. A piece of paper sat before the child, and she drew a picture of the park she liked to play in back home. Gabrielle giggled from her perch in Ally's lap and watched her big sister.

Finished with the sun, Miranda handed the crayon back to Maggie, who was in charge of the box. Maggie put the yellow away and took out the green. Miranda took it and began to color the grass. The tip of her tiny tongue poked out as she concentrated.

"That is looking great, Miranda. Good job." Maggie encouraged her.

"Yes, very good." Ally added, bouncing Gabby on her leg.

"It's the park." Miranda explained. "See," she pointed at the objects, "there's the bench and the sun and the grass."

"It looks just like it." Maggie smiled.

"What about people?" Ally asked.

"I'm not finished, yet."

"Oh, ok." Ally and Maggie shared a look.

Miranda gave the green back, "When're Mommy and Frankie coming back?"

Ally stopped bouncing Gabrielle as Maggie bit her lip, "Soon, Munchie. Very soon."

"How soon?"

Maggie didn't know, "Very soon."

"Oh," Miranda took the black and outlined the bench, "do you think they'll like my picture?"

"Of course they will." Maggie assured her.

"We go to the park all the time. Mommy says I can ride my bike there when it gets warmer." Miranda pouted, "I wanna ride it now, but she won't let me."

"It's too cold for bike riding." Maggie replied.

Miranda shrugged, "So?"

"So, we have to wait till it's sunny and warm to ride bikes."

"Will Mommy and Frankie be back before then?"

Maggie opened her mouth to respond, but shut it as the front door opened. She watched Director Michaels enter with Agent Jones. Both had concerned faces and talked in hushed tones. Jones was nodding emphatically while Michaels ticked off points on his fingers.

"Maggie?" Ally bumped their shoulders together.

"I'll be right back." Maggie set down the box of crayons and stood up. She crept over to the men, holding her breath as she drew nearer so she could hear what they were saying.

"Nothing?" Michaels growled, "You've heard nothing?"

"No, sir." Jones blinked rapidly, "we haven't."

Maggie stopped. Something was wrong. She felt her stomach drop to the floor at the very thought. Did something happen to Frankie and Bianca?

Michaels rubbed his face, "I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" Maggie interjected.

Michaels glared at her, "Dr. Stone, this is a confidential discussion. If you'd please allow us some privacy."

"I don't think I can do that." Maggie crossed her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Stone, this does not concern you."

"Is it Bianca? Frankie? Did something happen?"

"Dr. Stone, once again, this has nothing to do with you."

Maggie stared at him, "If it has to do with them, it has to do with me."

"Dr. Stone,"

"What happened? Did they get hurt?" They couldn't have, could they? Frankie wouldn't let something happen to Bianca, and Bianca wouldn't let anything happen to Frankie. A fearful idea struck her, "Is it Frankie's heart?"

"Her heart?" what was she talking about?

"Frankie's heart condition. Did it act up?"

Michaels narrowed his eyes, "What condition?"

"You don't know?" how didn't they know?

"Apparently not."

"You're Frankie's boss, how don't you know this? I thought you guys knew everything."

Michaels tilted his head, motioning for her to continue.

Maggie looked back and forth at them, "I'll tell you if you tell me what's happening."

"You will tell me about Agent Stone."

"You first."

Junior's twin was rather annoying, "Dr. Stone, you have no authority here. If you know something about my agent, you need to tell me."

"Did something happen?"

"It is none of your business. Stay out of this." Her stubbornness was grating.

"I know something must have happened."

"It is not your place to be privy to classified information."

Another agent approached, "Director Michaels, there's word from Pine Valley. The team has not found Agent Stone or Bianca Montgomery. The car is still in the hospital parking lot, but there's no sign of them. However, they did find Agent Green and Agent Clinton."

"Where were they?" Michaels faced him.

"Janitor's closet, sir. Stab wounds to the neck and back. Dead when found."

Maggie gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. Michaels grimly dismissed the agent and turned to Jones, "Carrington's there." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to panic. He could feel fear for Frankie swelling in his chest, but he pushed it away, "I'm going up there. Stay here and keep watch. Williams should be fine for now."

"Wait, what?" Maggie removed her hand from her mouth. It shook as she dropped it to her side, "What is this?"

"Dr. Stone, we're done here."

"No, we're not." Maggie pointed at him, "They're missing. That's what's wrong. You can't find Frankie or Bianca."

"It is under control."

"No, it's not." Maggie's voice shook. They were missing. They hadn't been gone that long. What was going on?

"Agent Jones, please see to it Dr. Stone returns to where she was."

"No," Maggie's voice rose, "if you're going to find them, I'm going with you."

Michaels chuckled lowly, "You aren't going anywhere. I don't give into…whims."

Maggie stepped up to him, "You lost them, not me. You were supposed to keep them safe. You're her boss!"

"Back down," Michaels warned.

Maggie's eyes were wild, "That is my sister and the best friend I ever had. You think I'm not going to help find them, you're crazy."

Michaels smirked, "Since when have you been so concerned? Your sister isn't part of your life and neither is your best friend."

"You smug bastard."

Michaels's smirk dropped, "This is no time for games."

"This whole thing has been a game to you. You kept things from me in Paris, and you are trying to keep things from me now."

"This is a federal case."

"It's my sister and her girlfriend!" Maggie spun around and stormed to the coat closet. She yanked out her coat and put it on.

"What are you doing?" Michaels's voice was measured.

"I am going to find my sister and Bianca."

"You are staying here."

Maggie glared, "You might think you know what happened or how I feel, but you don't. You don't know everything. I am going to find them."

"These agents won't let you."

Maggie took a different route, "I'm a doctor. They could be seriously hurt. I can help them."

Michaels stared at her.

"You're not going to stop me."

* * *

><p>Dizzy.<p>

That's what Bianca felt. Dizzy and lightheaded. She slowly blinked her bleary eyes open. Her vision was blurry and everything in sight was twisted and warped. She licked her dry lips and swallowed against her parched throat. She felt sick to her stomach. Moving to wipe at her eyes, she found she couldn't.

Her hands were tied down.

Panic took over, and she became fully awake in a second. Lifting her head, she looked at herself. She was tied to a chair. Her hands were bound behind her back and her legs were tightly coiled to the hard piece of furniture.

Where was she?

Oh god. She remembered. Flashes of the attack played in her mind. They were leaving the hospital. Frankie found something. Out of nowhere the masked people appeared. They held her as Frankie fought.

Frankie!

Frantically searching, Bianca breathed heavily. She was in a small dark room. The walls were bare stone and the floor was concrete. A dank musty smell filled the air and she could hear water dripping in the distance.

Her chest constricted as her gaze landed on Frankie.

The agent was tied to a chair, just like she was. Her body was bent forward at a painful angle. Dried blood smeared her face and hair.

She wasn't moving.

"Frankie!" Bianca called out to her. "Frankie!"

No movement.

"Frankie, please!" Bianca cried, "Wake up. Come on, baby. Get up!"

She couldn't be dead. Frankie wasn't dead. She was not going to think like that. Frankie was fine. They were going to be ok. It was just some nasty dream. Soon, she'd wake up in her lover's arms. They'd have breakfast with the kids and watch early morning cartoons. Miranda would ask for that sugary cereal Frankie got her addicted to. Gabby would munch on cheerios and mumble a word or two delightfully.

It was going to be ok.

"Frankie!"

She had to wake up. Why wouldn't she wake up? Bianca silently willed the other woman to move.

"Frankie, sweetheart, get up. I need you to get up."

A low groan echoed off the walls.

"Frankie?" Bianca leaned as much as she could toward her.

There was a slight lift in her shoulders, and Frankie groaned again. Pain filled the guttural sound.

"Frankie, look at me."

Frankie's dazed eyes fluttered open. She took a few labored breaths and grimaced at the pounding in her head, "B-Bianca?"

"Yes, Frankie. I'm over here, honey."

Frankie swallowed roughly, "Are…w-what…"

"I'm ok."

"Fuck." Frankie breathed out. With a painful moan, she lifted her head and leaned back in the chair. She tugged uselessly at her restraints, "I can't…damn things." The tight ropes binding her wrists dug into her flesh. Each time she moved, they only tightened further.

"Bianca," Frankie pursed her lips, "are you hurt?"

Bianca took stock of how she felt. "No."

"Ok, just…stay calm. It'll be ok."

For some reason, hearing that made her want to cry, "You're hurt."

"Way of life, baby." Frankie exhaled, "It's how I roll."

"Don't talk like that."

Frankie peered around, "Do you know where we are?"

"No,"

The sound of voices outside the door had both women shutting their mouths. They waited with bated breath, wondering who could be behind the door. The voices got closer and closer, the barrier muffling the words.

The door swung open.

Andrew Carrington waltzed in, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Krystal Carey came in behind him.


	57. Chapter 57

kutee: Nope, not kidding. You can't believe it? I don't think Bianca can either. Anymore people? Who knows? Maybe, maybe not. Guess we'll find out. Vanessa? Hmmmm...

asmamaster1: Thanks! Someone else? Got any ideas?

AMCGL7: The best kind of reveals possible. :) They do now know who the mole is. Is it too late? Guess we'll see. Not looking good so far. I must say, I laughed out loud when I read your spider analogy. More Mally? Hmmmm. Ask and ye shall receive. You're excited FAB are bound to chairs? I won't even ask. Krystal? All I can say is keep on reading.

* * *

><p>"Maggie, what is going on?"<p>

Maggie rummaged through her purse. Her coat was on and buttoned up as well as her shoes and gloves. Seeing that she had everything she would need, she shut her purse and slung the strap over her shoulder.

Ally, who had been surreptitiously watching the doctor and Director Michaels talking from the living room, stood before her. The children were still by the sofa. Miranda had crawled up onto the cushions with her new drawing and was showing it to her little sister. Gabby curled up against Miranda's side and stared eagerly at the picture. Joan, who arrived along with Michaels, hovered nearby, a fretful look on her face.

"Maggie," Ally spoke again and took a step closer.

"I'm going with Michaels to Pine Valley."

"What? Why?"

Maggie, ready to go, glanced at her, "Something might have happened."

"So, the solution is for you to go?" Ally shook her head in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense."

Maggie sighed, "I have to go see what's wrong."

Ally stepped fully up to her and grasped her hand. "Maggie, you can't go anywhere."

"Why not?"

"You're supposed to stay here. Both of us are. Remember?"

"That was before Bianca and Frankie went missing."

Ally tugged her into her body, "If they're missing, that only means you should stay here more. It's not safe right now. If something happened, you need to let the FBI handle it. It's their job to do that."

"Yeah? Look at how well they've handled it so far." Maggie scoffed, "What have they done well?"

"Maggie, they're the FBI. You're a doctor who lives in Paris. Neither one of us are trained for this. This is dangerous." she tilted her head to look into Maggie's eyes, hoping to imbue in her the seriousness of the situation.

"I know it's dangerous, but they need help. I can't trust the FBI to do what they need to." Maggie threaded her fingers through her dark locks, "They took us to this place with no explanation. Bianca and Frankie are gone, and they don't know how or why. Do you remember Paris? When we found out about Frankie? We had to help them then, too."

"You know I love you." Ally rested her hands on Maggie's hips. "But Maggie, this is crazy. You found out some frightening news. I understand that. I get that you want to go help find them. But, it's not safe. You need to think about this. Take some time."

"Bianca and Frankie might not have time!" different scenarios raced through her head, each one worse than the one before it.

"We promised them we would watch Miranda and Gabrielle." Ally turned Maggie so they both gazed at the two kids, "You can't leave them right now, too. Do you want to break that promise?"

"If Bianca and Frankie are hurt, I can help bring them back to the children."

Ally took a deep breath, "What if you get hurt, too?"

"That's a risk I have to take right now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving them this time." Maggie bit out. "I'm going to be there for them."

Ally's face softened, "Honey," this wasn't about right now. This was about the past.

Maggie bit her lip, "I was never there, Ally. You don't understand. I…I left Frankie on her own when we were kids. I wasn't there when she got in trouble with Vanessa." It all began to pour out, "I wasn't there for Bianca when Frankie first left. I wasn't there when Michael attacked her or when she had Miranda. I wasn't there when Frankie came back or when she got shot. I wasn't there for Bianca when she was being stalked." Tears filled her eyes, "I'm going to be there for them."

"You are, Maggie." Ally said soothingly, "Being here like you are is doing that. Neither one of them would want you to run off and get hurt, too."

Maggie shook her head, "No, I have to. I have to do this. Whenever things got hard, I'd run. Just like Frankie did." God, it hurt to admit this, "I'm like her. Whenever things got intense with Bianca, I'd run. She wanted to be with me forever, and I cheated on her. I cheated, Ally. I got scared and cheated."

Ally stayed silent.

"I didn't want to be tied down like that, and I didn't know what to do. I hurt her so much. And before that, I always hurt her. She'd open up to me, and I couldn't deal. Every time we kissed before we finally really got together, I ran. I bolted. I wasn't there for her. But, I'm going to be there for her now. I'm not running from it or hiding."

"Maggie, you can't do this hoping it will change your relationship with Bianca." Ally swallowed the trembling in her voice.

"It won't." Maggie stared at her, "Nothing will. Not like that. And, I don't want it to." She reached up and trailed a finger down the side of Ally's face, "I have you, now. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I want to be with you."

Ally captured her wrist and pressed a quick kiss against her hand, "Let the FBI handle it."

"My sister needs me."

Ally closed her eyes, "Maggie,"

"She's sick, Ally. We both know about her heart. She could be out there and need medical help." Maggie averted her eyes, "I'm not leaving her alone again. I…I won't do it."

"You're not."

"Yes, I am." Maggie snorted, "The FBI doesn't care about her. All they've done is keep her away for years. They got her shot. They got her hurt. She never should have gone up there, but she's stubborn. She doesn't listen to anyone, and does what she wants."

Ally leaned into her hand.

"When…I was in Pine Valley and Vanessa was still around, she attacked me. She tried to kill me. I found out what she did to my sister, so she tried to get rid of me." Maggie's eyes grew hazy as she got lost in the memories. "I was in the hospital, and Bianca showed up. She was adamant to find out what I learned. I told her. I told her Vanessa killed Frankie." Her voice began to fill with emotion, "She wanted me to testify in court. She wanted to see Frankie's killer be punished. And…I said no. Vanessa tried to kill me. I wasn't going to stick around and go to court. I knew she'd get out of it somehow. Bianca was so mad. We fought. I asked her if she wanted justice or revenge. She said she wanted both."

Maggie's eyes became clear again as she came out of the memory, "I should have wanted that too. But, I was so scared for my own life, I didn't care. I didn't care that I knew who killed Frankie. I didn't care that I could tell the courts and get Vanessa put away."

"You just said you were almost killed, Maggie." Ally spoke.

"I thought my sister was dead. I should have done everything to make sure that witch burned, but I didn't. In Paris, I wanted to sit back and let the FBI handle it again. I didn't want to get involved." Maggie looked at her, "I'm not going to do that again. I'm going to be there for Frankie. I'm going to be there for Bianca. The FBI has screwed this up so much we're in a safe house. Us! So, I'm going to make sure they don't mess up getting them back."

Ally knew Maggie was determined to do this. The gleam in her eyes proved that. "Ok." She supported her and always would. This time was just a little different than the others.

"Thank you." Maggie kissed her. "I'll stay behind all the guys with guns. I'm just the medical help."

"Way behind the guys with guns."

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

><p>This was not protocol.<p>

This was not standard. This was certainly not how he wanted to go about things. Having Stone's sister tag along on this sort of investigation, let alone any investigation, was wrong. Michaels crossed his arms over his broad chest and glared at the diminutive doctor. She looked like Stone, but that was where the similarities ended.

That's where his ability to dislike her began.

He was an objective man. He knew when to handcuff a suspect or let them go to catch the bigger fish. He knew when to order an operation and when to let the higher ups have their say. He also knew he had a soft spot for Junior. Frankie Stone was his agent. He recruited her, he helped train her, and he watched over her throughout the years as she went from a wet behind the ears rookie to a seasoned undercover agent. If she played her cards right and kept her head low, he knew she would have his job someday.

He had a feeling her ideas on that might be different, especially now.

However, he also knew what Maggie Stone had done. He was there when Junior was bleeding on that bedroom floor in Pine Valley. He saw the terrified nineteen year old who was literally sacrificing her life because she was head over heels for some socialite. He was there when Frankie went back for her and ended up seeing said socialite with her twin sister.

Bianca Montgomery and Maggie Stone were not his favorite people.

Montgomery was slowly growing on him. He would grudgingly admit that. She was persistent in her concern for Stone. He believed she loved Frankie. With Maggie, though, he couldn't let that dislike slowly dissipate so easily. Junior rarely talked about her past. That was one thing she was consistent with. He had an idea of what transpired during her childhood, however.

He was an objective man, but he would always firmly be on Frankie Stone's side. Even when she ignored his orders and didn't listen.

"Stay in the background." Michaels gruffly instructed. "Do not go head first into anything. If we say it's clear for you, then you can go. Otherwise, stay back."

"Got it." Maggie nodded.

"Stay here with Agents Torres and Yen."

Maggie glanced around the hotel room at the Valley Inn that was haphazardly arranged into a command room. "I think I should go with you."

"You will stay here." He would rather she was at the safe house, but the woman refused. She threatened to walk out and go find them on her own if he didn't allow her to accompany him. Considering she was at the safe house of her own free will, he technically had no authority to keep her there if she chose to leave. That did not stop him from pondering about locking her in.

Maggie stuck her chin out, "I am a doctor, Director Michaels. If either one of them are injured, it would make sense for me to be there."

"What would make sense is for you to stay here. I have to run three separate operations from here. Worrying about some doctor trying to play James Bond and getting hurt isn't going to help with that." He had to find Agent Taylor, Bianca and Frankie, and Carrington. Not to mention he still had to oversee both safe houses.

"If you have so much to do, maybe you should do it."

"Gladly," Michaels motioned over an agent and lowered his voice, "Make sure she stays here. She doesn't go anywhere unless I say so."

"Yes, sir."

"I heard you." Maggie spoke up.

Michaels fought against rolling his eyes. He scratched his growing stubble, "Dr. Stone, this is a federal investigation. If you so much as breathe wrong about this, I will have you arrested for obstruction." How could Junior have ever put up with this?

"How can Frankie put up with you?"

Luke glared at her, "Dr. Stone, I have been more accommodating to your whims than anyone else ever would. I suggest you appreciate that for what it is." He turned and went toward the door. He wanted to find Junior as quickly as possible.

"So accommodating you got my sister and her girlfriend kidnapped?"

Luke stopped and spun around to face her, "Do not think you are the only one invested in their return." He growled, "While you were off living your life, Agent Stone was working with me to keep people safe. Do not for one second think I do not care what happens to her. I have been with her more than you have."

Maggie stormed after him as he began to go to the door again, "You are such a smug jerk. Ever since we've met all you've done is be snide and rude to me. I won't even talk about the drive up here. Now, my sister and Bianca are missing. I want to find them."

"We're working on it."

"Work harder!"

Luke grit his teeth, "I care about Junior. Make no mistake about that. I cannot go running around this town without a plan, though. Now, sit down and stay quiet until we need you, if we need you." In all honesty, he was terrified for the younger agent. If Carrington had her, there was no telling what he would do. He'd already killed numerous people. He knew the longer she was gone, the direr her situation became. He couldn't let that control him. He had to keep his head to be able to find them.

He prayed he could.

He opened the door and took a step out, halting when he nearly bumped into another person.

"Sorry," he curtly mumbled and moved to close the door.

"Pardon me…Frankie?" Erica's voice answered as she glanced in the doorway to see Maggie.

Maggie's eyes widened, "Erica?"

Michaels exhaled loudly. This was not good.

"Frankie, what are you doing here?" Erica asked. Jack, at her side, followed as she took a step nearer to the door.

Luke blocked her, "Ma'am, if you could move back please."

"What is this? Some secret meeting? Are you discussing how you're going to blow up someone else's house?" Erica sneered.

"Back up." Luke ordered.

"Who do you think you are?" Erica looked at him like he was nothing more than dirt on her heels. "You can't speak to me that way."

"The hell I can't."

"Hold on, there." Jack stepped in, holding up a hand to Luke.

"Lower your hand, sir."

"What is this all about?" Jack asked.

"Does my daughter know where you are, Frankie? Or did you lie to her?" Erica attempted to peer around Luke. "And how did your hair get so long? In disguise?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. Leave it to Erica to notice her hair, "No, Erica." She was back less than an hour and she already ran into Erica Kane.

"You both need to step back." Luke started to walk forward, using his body to maneuver the two away from the door.

"What is the meaning of this? I deserve to know what this is!" Erica stamped her foot.

"Deserve? You don't deserve anything." Luke frowned. This lady was already giving him a headache, and he did not have time to deal with some raging broad.

"Frankie Stone, get out here this instant!"

"I'm not Frankie, Erica." Maggie folded her arms. Was it really that hard to tell them apart? Did the lack of a gun and clothing choice not give it away?

"Not Frankie? Then…Maggie!" Erica narrowed her eyes, "What do you think you are doing here! Do not go anywhere near my daughter!" Both Stone twins? Was her life that horrible?

"Lady, get back now!" Luke shouted. He turned his head, "Dr. Stone come with me." This crazy woman would probably haunt the hallway and risk exposing their operation. Hopefully if the doctor was with them, she'd go away.

Maggie bounded out the door and shut it. Luke grasped her arm and steered her down the hall, keeping himself between her and Erica and Jack.

"We have to get to the team. Any information found out will be relayed to my phone." Luke spoke quietly as Erica chased after them, ranting. "Stick with me."

"You're going to search for Frankie and Bianca, right?" Maggie was practically jogging to keep up with him.

"Yes, I am. You have to stay back and do what I say. Do not do anything stupid." They were running low on time, and he couldn't waste anymore standing there arguing.

"I just want to find them."

Luke herded her down the stairs. Erica's screeching echoed in the stairwell as Agent Yen grabbed her, "Who is that insane person?"

"Erica Kane."

Bianca Montgomery's mother, "Jesus."

"Tell me about it."


	58. Chapter 58

kutee: How did I find a way to make you laugh? Magical skill. It'd probably be safer if Maggie stayed with the kids, but where's the fun in that? Yep, poor Luke. He's got his hands full with these Stone twins. Guy probably didn't know what he was getting into when he started working with Frankie.

asmamaster1: Glad you liked it! Hmmm...who could this person be?

AMCGL7: Admit it. You've fallen in love with MALLY. Erica calm down? Erica Kane? When has she ever calmed down? If she heard you say that, her hair might actually ignite. It does take something special, though, for Maggie and Luke to find common ground. Guess she gets recognition for that. Anxiety? You might need to feel a bit more than that. Make sure the seatbelt is fastened and the shoulder restraints are lowered and locked. It's gonna get rough.

* * *

><p>Stunned.<p>

That was the only way to describe Bianca's state of mind. Krystal was involved with this? How could she? Bianca didn't understand.

"Ah, look who's awake." Carrington sneered in evil delight. "Took you long enough."

He stood before them, smirking at their predicament. His greasy black hair was slicked back and his expensive Armani suit was well pressed and tailored. His olive toned skin glistened in the dull light.

What stood out, though, were his eyes. Mixed with the haunting smirk, his cold angry stare made Bianca shiver to the bone. She didn't recognize him; however, every instinct was telling her to run from this man. But, she couldn't. Unconsciously, she strained at the bonds holding her in place. She had to get away from him.

She had not felt this way since Michael Cambias.

"Got nothing to say? That's a shame. I was sure you would." His glare ticked over to Frankie, "Nothing at all, Agent?"

Frankie stared back at him. She kept her mouth shut.

"I do apologize for the bump on the head, Agent Stone. I hope it didn't worsen that concussion you sustained earlier." He wasn't sorry at all.

"Andrew," Krystal blandly walked around him, "we should get on with this."

Carrington rolled his eyes, "Why? I plan for this to last a while."

Bianca watched them both. She couldn't figure out what was happening. Were these the people after her children? But Krystal… "You took my daughter from me."

Krystal stopped pacing and smirked, "Would have been a lot easier if you left her with us."

Bianca felt her own anger bubble up within her fear, "You stole Miranda from me when she was born. You kept her from me."

Krystal nonchalantly waved a hand, "Yes, I did."

"Bianca," Frankie whispered lowly, trying to stop her.

Bianca ignored her, too mad and upset to listen, "How could you? How could you do this? I forgave you for that. I forgave you!"

Krystal shrugged, "Money. My cousin needs that company."

"Money! She's my daughter!"

"Cousin?" Frankie questioned quietly to herself. What?

Carrington moved closer to her, "Didn't catch that one, Agent? Did you miss that one? Pity you did." He chuckled, "I'd like you to meet my cousin, Ms. Krystal Carrington. She changed her name a long time ago, but we still stayed in touch. Family does that."

Frankie's eyes darted back and forth as it sunk it. Cousin? Krystal Carey was really a Carrington? How had they missed this? It wasn't in any of the files. She would have seen it.

"Don't beat yourself up too much about it." Carrington shot Frankie a mockingly thoughtful look. He gently patted her cheek, "I'll be doing enough of that for both of us."

He viciously slapped her, whipping her head to the side.

"Frankie!" Bianca shouted. "Leave her alone!"

Frankie blinked against the sting and pounding in her head, "That all you got, Carrington?" She knew who he was the second she saw him. Maybe, she could get some information out of him as well.

His eyes burned, "You'll find out."

"Yeah?" she lazily brought her face back around to look at him, "Don't look like much to me. What is this place? Some basement somewhere? Not very imaginative, now is it?"

"You'd do well to shut up." Carrington growled. "You'll find out how far my imagination can go."

"As far as trying to use a kid? Can't play with the big boys you gotta go after a toddler?"

"Whatever works."

"Didn't work too well from where I'm sitting."

Carrington's face grew red and a vein threatened to bulge from his neck, "It would have worked perfectly if not for your stupid interference." He got in Frankie's face, "You will pay for that."

"Oooh, I'm scared."

"You will be." he stepped back.

Krystal paced back and forth in front of Bianca, watching the interaction with boredom. Bianca glanced at her, "How could you, Krystal?"

"How could I what? Take your child? Plant a bomb in your sister's house? Have you kidnapped from the hospital?"

Bianca gaped, "You…you did that? You were the one?" All of that was her?

Krystal nodded.

"Why do this, Carrington? Come on, this is more than the Goldsteins want. We both know they're not this flashy. They wouldn't risk all this for one lousy business." Frankie goaded.

"You're right. They wouldn't." Carrington pursed his lips furiously.

It clicked, "They got rid of you, didn't they? You messed up."

He stormed up to her and grabbed the front of her shirt, nearly lifting the chair up with her, "It's all your fucking fault."

Frankie stared at him, "Guess you just didn't cut it."

"Didn't cut it? I'll tell you what I'll cut. I'm going to cut up your precious little girlfriend over there." He leered, "I'm going to take a small sharp knife and carve my name into her chest. Then, I'm going to find those little brats. I'm going to take that same knife, and I'm going to make tiny little slits along their arms and legs. I'll let you watch as the blood drains from their useless bodies."

Frankie's body shook as she stared into his manic orbs. "Fuck you."

His smirk grew, "Maybe I'll make your girl do that. Maybe I'll take her up against that wall. How would you like to see that? You can listen to her as I fuck her. I hear she likes it rough with men."

Frankie felt her chest tighten, and she clenched her jaw. She jerked at her bindings, and her wrists screamed with pain as the ropes bit into her flesh. "I'm going to kill you."

"Promises, promises." Carrington cackled and released her shirt. He griped her chin painfully and yanked her head so she was facing Bianca, "Take a good look, Stone. This is what you lost because you chose to mess with me. Let's see how tough you are when I kill her right here, right in front of you. You can't do a damn thing about it."

Breathing harshly, Frankie stared at Bianca. She saw how she was tied to the chair. Her beautiful silky locks she loved to run her hands through were in disarray. Her clothes were dirty from the scuffle. She felt a burst of pain in her chest, and she bit back a groan.

Bianca turned her eyes away from Krystal to look at Frankie. Their gazes locked. Fear, confusion, pain, they were all shared in this stare. However, there were also traces of love.

Brutally, Carrington threw Frankie's head back and let go. He quickly walked over to Bianca and reached into his pocket. Her eyes widened as the glint of metal reflected in the light.

"Don't believe me, Stone?"

Bianca gasped as he wrapped his arm underneath her chin and cruelly pulled back, exposing her neck. He brought the blade of his switchblade to her neck, the sharp edge pushing into the skin.

"Get the hell away from her!" Frankie bellowed, jerking so hard the chair almost toppled over.

"Why? I think red looks good on her. Don't you?" he slid the tip along her throat, tiny specks of blood appearing where the sharpness pricked her.

Frankie's voice became labored as she fought for air, "Don't touch her! Don't fucking touch her!"

Bianca whimpered, afraid to move. She closed her eyes, silently praying for help.

"You ruined everything, Stone! The Goldsteins walked away. They walked away from me!" Carrington shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Get away from her. God, just let her go." Frankie's form shuddered with emotion, "Please, just leave her alone. You hate me? Then, kill me."

"Oh, I will. I will watch you beg for me to end you. First, I'm going to ruin your life like you ruined mine."

"God damn it! Leave her alone!"

Carrington abruptly withdrew the knife. He closed it and stuffed it back in his pocket. Bianca blinked her eyes open, a tear falling from the corners. Her mouth opened in horror as Carrington sped around her chair and over to Frankie.

Pulling back, he slammed his fist into Frankie's jaw. She teetered back, the chair wobbling at the impact. He grabbed her shirt and threw her forward, his fist connecting with her cheek.

"Frankie! No!" Bianca cried out.

"You think you're so smart, don't you? You think the FBI can do what they want. I played you! I was ahead of you the whole time." Carrington spat out.

Frankie's head bent to the side. Her lungs pleaded for air. She battled to get oxygen, her chest burning like the fires of hell. The same fire that burned in Carrington's eyes.

"Stop!" Bianca yelled frantically, "Stop!"

Carrington stomped over to Bianca and slapped her, "Shut up!"

"Don't…touch her." Frankie panted.

"I'll touch her. I'll touch her however and wherever I want." Carrington went back to her. "I'm in charge, Agent. This is my show, now."

Frankie's teeth gnashed together. She bent forward, doing everything she could to hold in the moan of pain. She was beginning to feel dizzy, the room spinning slightly.

"Can't handle that? Can't handle the fact that I'm going to kill you? I'm going to kill your girlfriend and her brats. You are going to watch the people you love die. How does that feel?"

"Frankie! Honey," oh god what he was saying, "don't listen to him."

"Yeah, don't listen to me." Carrington sneered. "Don't listen to the truth."

In a flash, his balled fist smashed into her stomach.

Frankie doubled over, whatever little air she had inside gone in an instant. Carrington placed a hand on her back and crouched down, "You can't do anything. You lost. You failed. I won. You were beat, Stone. I beat you. Now, I'm going to make you feel what a beating really is."

"Stop!" Bianca squirmed in her chair. "Please, leave her alone." Frankie couldn't take this. She didn't deserve this. "Please, just get away from her."

"Do you hear that?" Carrington chortled, "Your girlfriend is begging for you."

"Damn you, get away from Frankie! You coward!" Bianca shouted. "You evil coward!"

"Shut up." Krystal grabbed Bianca's hair and pulled as hard as she could.

Bianca yelped as her head flew back. She shook her head from side to side, fighting to free herself from the hold. "Frankie! Let her go, you bastard!"

Frankie barely felt as another punch landed to her face. All her energy was focused on breathing. She had to get air. Her chest burned so much. Her heart was thumping so hard it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Let her go!" Bianca could see what was happening, "She needs a hospital!"

"She'll definitely need one before Andrew's done." Krystal replied.

Bianca could feel helplessness sink in. Frankie's heart couldn't take this. It was too much. She had to go to a hospital. Her body hummed with need and energy. She had to get to her. She had to help. She couldn't. She couldn't move. All she could do was sit and watch the woman she loved slowly succumb to her weakened heart.

"Please, not her." Not again. She begged whatever god existed to let Frankie live. This wasn't how it was meant to end. Not here. Not now. It was too earlier. They were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to be two elderly ladies curled up in bed together, surrounded by family and loving memories of their long years together. Miranda and Gabrielle would be grown and have families of their own. It was not meant to end in some dingy basement. Not when they still had so much life ahead of them.

Suddenly, a loud ringing filled the room.

Swearing, Carrington stood up and reached into his pocket. Extracting a cell phone, he looked at the caller id. Motioning at Krystal, he answered with a brief hello. The two walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Alone, Bianca stared at Frankie. She tried to scoot her chair closer. The legs scraped against the concrete floor eerily.

"Frankie, baby." She stumbled to within a foot of her. "Honey, you have to breathe."

Frankie wheezed and coughed. Her eyelids fluttered and her body swayed.

"Come on, sweetheart. You have to breathe." if only she could touch her. Her tone became more and more worried and panicked as Frankie's eyelids began to close, "Frankie! Breathe! Stay awake. You have to stay awake."

Frankie's body slumped forward as her eyes shut.

"Frankie!"


	59. Chapter 59

kutee: Yeah, it was a bit scary. Hope you didn't cover your eyes, though. Don't want you to miss any of this. Hey, not my fault Krystal's last name isn't really Carey. Who knew she was so evil, though, right? Frankie? Hmmm...I'm not sure if she can either. Guess we'll have to see.

asmamaster1: You think Frankie won't make it? You may be right, you may be wrong. Doesn't look good though.

Note: Everyone still enjoying this one? Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Frankie!"<p>

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Time seemed to freeze. All sound stopped. The room shrunk and darkened until all Bianca could see was Frankie, slumped forward in the chair. Not moving. Not responding.

"Frankie!" Bianca yelled, fighting to get closer to her. All she could feel was fear. Fear that Frankie stopped breathing. Fear that her nightmares were coming true. That Frankie was dying.

She shuffled close enough that their knees touched when the door opened. Carrington strolled in, stopping when he saw his hostages close together. "What the hell?"

Bianca ignored him, only seeing Frankie, "Frankie, look at me."

"Get back over there!" Carrington barked, stomping up to them.

"Frankie, you have to get up. Look at me, Frankie."

Carrington grabbed Bianca's chair and began to slide her back to her original space, "Shut up."

"Sweetheart, you have to keep breathing!"

"I said shut up!" Carrington tossed her into her spot.

Bianca's eyes never left her lover, "Frankie, look at me."

Soft wheezes filled the air.

A shot of relief went through Bianca, "That's it, just breathe. Look at me. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes."

"Shut up!" Carrington growled.

"Frankie, please. You have to look at me. Stay with me." She coached. "You said you won't leave me, remember? You have to stay with me."

Carrington made to lift his hand, "I said shut up."

Steeling herself, Bianca raised her voice, "MARY-FANCIS STONE, LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW!"

Drowsily, Frankie's eyes flicked open. Her head lolled to the side.

Brown eyes met brown.

"That's my girl." Bianca smiled slightly. "There are those browns I love so much."

"How sweet." Carrington sneered. "Having to rouse Stone so she won't miss what I'm going to do to you."

Bianca didn't break her stare with Frankie, hoping that if it continued, Frankie would somehow stay awake. "You're a coward." She directed at Carrington, "And, you're going to get what cowards deserve."

"Dare I ask what that may be?"

"You could only go after Frankie when she's tied up. You only showed up when she was already bleeding. We're going to get out of this, and she's going to go after you. She won't wait till you're broken."

"You need to be careful with your words, Ms. Montgomery."

"Go to hell."

"After you, my dear." he whipped out his knife.

Frankie's eyes widened at the sight. "Stop…please." she whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

"What was that, Stone?" Carrington slid the side of the blade along Bianca's cheek, "Did you say cut her up?"

Frankie gasped and coughed, "S-Stop."

Carrington laughed in delight, "I must say I adore seeing you like this, Stone. Not as much as I will when they bury you, but close."

"Get away from me." Bianca ground out, not able to help her eyes from straying to the blade.

"I wonder how brave you would be if I shoved this into you?" Carrington taunted. He tapped the flat side against her skin, "It'd be too easy, though, wouldn't it. It's just so easy to kill you right now." He took a step back, "I think I'd rather you want me to kill you. I want to hear you ask me for it."

With a flourish, he walked away from Bianca and over to Frankie. The agent was still pitched forward, her half-lidded eyes hazy with pain. Carrington moved behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a tiny massage, the touch causing Frankie to blink slowly. Casually, he pulled her back so she was sitting up straight.

He slammed the knife into the back of her shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Frankie whimpered, unable to stop herself. She fell forward, Carrington releasing his hold.

"Frankie!"

"_I-I got lost. I'm sorry I'm late." Bianca apologized, confused. There was something wrong, she could feel it._

"_Lost? I've been right here the whole time. You didn't forget, did you?"_

"_No, I'd never forget." Bianca gazed around at the darkness. "Frankie, why are we here?"_

_Frankie gave her a duh look, "My job, of course. This is where I work."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I have to go now. You were supposed to be here so much sooner." Frankie shook her head._

"_Where are you going?" Bianca reached out a hand to stop her, fear trickling in._

_Frankie only stood there, somehow out of reach. A smile played at the corners of her lips. Then, a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning blinded Bianca, forcing her to close her eyes. When she opened them, Frankie stood there, peering lazily down at her chest. Bianca followed her gaze to see a circle of blood forming on the agent's chest. Frankie lifted her head, eyes locking on Bianca's, "Bianca, what's happening?"_

"_No, no, no." Bianca chanted. She fought to rush over to the wounded woman, but something was holding her back. It felt like she was pushing against a brick wall. "God, no. Frankie! Look at me. Baby, look at me."_

_Frankie's head had lolled to the side, and she swayed on her feet as the circle of blood got bigger. Bianca pushed and pushed, using all her strength, but she could not move. Hopelessness took over as she begged with her lover, "Frankie, look at me. You're going to be ok, just stay with me. Damn it! No, no, no, NO! I love you, please."_

_A figure meandered up to the agent's side. They placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her to face them. Bianca choked as the candle's light brightened to show Reese, a gun in her hand. She held the weapon firmly and dragged the muzzle up Frankie's body till it rested against the middle of her upper chest. Frankie just stood there, eyes half closed._

"_Not so tough now, is she?" Reese pressed the gun harder into her chest._

"_NO! Reese, please. Don't do this. Don't do this." Bianca screamed helplessly._

"_Aww, that's my favorite saying. I so do love when you scream it for me. Do it again." A deeper voice spoke up._

_Out of the darkness another form appeared, stepping up behind Frankie. He grinned evilly at Bianca, his cold dead eyes showing no emotion. His smile grew as he rested one hand on Frankie's shoulder, his eyes never leaving Bianca's._

"_Say it one more time."_

_Bianca watched as Michael Cambias plunged a knife into Frankie's back._

"FRANKIE!" Bianca struggled against the ropes, "Damn you! Frankie!" Oh no. No, no, no. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

Frankie grunted as Carrington carelessly slid the knife out. He wiped the blood off on her clothing and returned it to his pocket. Bianca could see the blood trickling down and staining Frankie's shirt. Dark red pools formed, quickly saturating the material.

"You bastard!" she screamed wildly, "Leave her alone! How could you! Get away from her! Frankie!"

Carrington glanced at her, "Just a little scratch."

"Don't hurt her! God, please, don't hurt her! Frankie, look at me!"

"Hurt her?"

"If you kill her,"

"Don't worry," Carrington cut her off cheerfully, "I'll kill you before I kill her."

Tears streamed down her face. It was her dream. It was just like her dream. Frankie was dying. The woman she loved was going to die. "No, baby, please. Stay with me. Don't go." The chilling sounds of Frankie losing her battle to breathe rang in her ears.

"Very touching." Carrington shared a smirk with Krystal.

"Frankie, I love you. I love you." Bianca's voice was choked with tears, "It'll be ok. Just stay with me. You have to stay with me, honey."

Carrington ambled over to her, "How about we hear you beg for something other than her life?"

"You monster!" Bianca spat at him. She lunged forward, the ropes the only thing stopping her from strangling him, "You're going to pay for this."

"I know. My payment is you and your children's lives. Don't worry, Stone will be around to see me collect my dues."

Carrington started to reach into his pocket again, when there was a shuffling outside the door. He paused, shooting a confused glance at Krystal. Muffled voices filtered in.

There was shouting.

A scuffle sounded.

Carrington stepped away from Bianca and headed toward the door. Krystal joined him.

The door burst open.

SWAT stormed into the room, their rifles aimed at the occupants.

"GET DOWN!"

Carrington and Krystal's arms flew up as hands grabbed at them. They were thrown to the ground, guns pressed into the backs of their heads.

"Help!" Bianca shouted. "Frankie needs help!" The other woman hadn't even flinched at the invasion.

Two men lowered their weapons and went to Bianca, intent on freeing her. "No, not me. Her! You have to help Frankie." Why wouldn't they listen?

"Ms. Montgomery?" Michaels entered the room, a bulletproof vest secure around his chest and torso. He looked around, gaze ticking over Carrington and Krystal. He spotted Bianca and started to move toward her.

"Frankie! You have to help Frankie!" Bianca shouted.

"Oh god." Maggie stepped into the room, her coat covering her vest. She took a step back, overwhelmed by the sight. Then, her gaze landed on Frankie.

"Franks?" she whispered, seeing her twin slumped forward. Without thought, her feet rushed ahead, darting between police and FBI agents that were still wandering in.

She reached Frankie and nearly fainted at the sight. "Oh god." Frankie was beaten. Bruises littered her face, turning the once glowing skin into a palate of blackish blue. The thick stench of blood hit her nostrils.

At Bianca, Michaels roughly pushed one of the SWAT men out of the way and worked on Bianca's bindings, "Ms. Montgomery, are you injured?"

"Frankie, they stabbed her." Bianca whispered brokenly. "She can't breathe…her heart."

"We'll take care of her." Michaels assured her, cutting through the ropes. "I need you to stay calm for me." While his own tone was calm, inside he was a raging mess. He saw Frankie on his way to Bianca. The only reason he didn't divert his path to her was because he knew she'd want him to get to Bianca first. She'd have his head if he didn't.

"She can't die. She can't." Bianca pleaded.

Maggie watched as one of the SWAT members cut through Frankie's ropes. She checked her sister, seeing the bloody hole in her shoulder. She also heard the labored breathing and saw the caked blood on the back of her scalp. Once the ropes were gone, she immediately held out her arms. Frankie tumbled into her, and Maggie quickly wrapped her in her arms.

Cradling her close, she carefully lowered her to the floor. She rested her on her side, peering at the cut. She forced her mind to go into doctor mode, pushing away the fear and concern she had for her sibling. She willed herself to not think that it was Frankie on the ground broken and bleeding.

It wasn't her sister fighting for her life.

Quickly scanning the form, she knew she had to go to the hospital. The cut in her shoulder was deep. Movements jerky, she tore off her coat and pressed it against the wound hoping to stem the bleeding. Holding her breath, she put her ear near Frankie's nose and mouth and listened to Frankie's breathing. It was labored and halting. Pressing two fingers to her neck, she could feel the pulse, slower and fainter than it should be.

"M-Mags?" Frankie murmured.

Maggie felt her chest hitch, "Yeah, Frankie. It's me."

Frankie took a shuddering gasp and rasped, "C-Can't…b-b-breathe."

"I know. I'm going to make it better." Maggie bent over so she could look into glassy eyes so much like her own, "I'm here, Franks. I'm going to take care of you. I promise."

Frankie trembled in pain. A quivering hand slipped to her chest and Maggie grasped it, "H-Hurts."

"I know." Her heart. "I'm going to take you to a hospital."

Frankie blinked rapidly, "B-B-Bianca?"

Maggie looked up to see the younger woman standing a few feet away. Michaels was holding her up, both their gazes on the two of them. It was clear the taller brunette wanted to go to them, but her unsteady legs gave out each time she tried to step away from Michaels. Tears coated her face where love and fear tangled together to twist her features. Love and fear for the woman on the floor.

"She's fine, Frankie. She's ok." Maggie pinched her lips to hold in the forming sob, "I'm going to make sure you're ok, too." She ran her hand over Frankie's body, checking for any hidden abnormalities.

Frankie grimaced and coughed painfully. Maggie squeezed her hand, putting a comforting smile on her face, "It'll be ok. I won't let you down, Franks. I'm going to take care of it. I love you."

"I-I…" Frankie stuttered and gazed up at Maggie.

Maggie inhaled sharply at the look. It was the same one Frankie used to give as a little kid. When their mom yelled drunkenly at them because they woke her up. When their dad entered a room. Frankie was scared. It was the look that made Maggie want to act like a big sister, even if she was only one by a few minutes.

"I got you, Franks." Maggie said softly.

Frankie squeezed her eyes closed as blinding pain shot through her chest. She held onto Maggie's hand, her own shaking in the doctor's firm grip. "Maggie,"

Battling against her own tears, Maggie dropped her forehead to rest against Frankie's. She stared into identical brown orbs, "I'm here. I'm going to help you."

"I'm….s-sorry." Frankie brokenly whispered.

"No, don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry for. Ok? I know what you're doing, and you are not saying goodbye to me."

Frankie's shoulders curled inward, "I-I always m-mess up…with you."

"We both do. We're going to stop, though. You're going to get better, and we'll work on it." Maggie sniffled, "You're not going anywhere. You know you can't go, yet. Bianca and those kids need you. We all need you."

"T-Tell Bianca,"

"You can tell her yourself after we get to the hospital." Maggie was not going to let her say goodbye to Bianca. She knew if Frankie did, she would be one step closer to being gone. She was not going to let her give up.

A stretcher landed near them, and Maggie looked up at it gratefully. Two EMTs gathered around Frankie and carefully positioned her onto the stretcher. Maggie held onto her hand the whole time. Glancing at the EMTs, she spoke up, "I'm going with. Let PVH know Dr. Stone is coming with a patient and a room needs to be ready for operation. I also want Dr. David Hayward ready to assist."

"Yes, Dr. Stone." One of the EMTs radioed in the message.

"M-Mags?"

"Yeah, Frankie?" Maggie leaned over her as the stretcher began to move.

"I…love you, too."

Maggie couldn't stop the tear from falling at that.

"Frankie?" Bianca staggered up to the moving stretcher, Michaels supporting her.

Frankie's eyes fluttered, "Hey, B-Bianca'la. Y-You…ok?" An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and nose.

"I love you." Bianca replied. Her heart swelled at the nickname. "I love you so much."

"We should get you to the hospital, too." Luke kept his arm around her.

"I'm going with Frankie."

"That's the hospital." Luke answered.

"Sir, what about these two?" Agent Torres walked up to them and indicted Carrington and Krystal.

Luke was already escorting Bianca after the stretcher, Maggie fussing over her patient, "Lock 'em up until I can talk to them." He was definitely going to be the one to see them about this.

The group quickly moved to the waiting ambulance. While the EMTs loaded the stretcher into the bay, Maggie prepared to go along.

"Maggie," Bianca called out from where Michaels was attempting to guide her to another ambulance.

Maggie looked at her with a sad smile, "I'm going with. I won't let you or her down."

"I know." Bianca nodded. "I trust you."

Maggie accepted the words with a tilt of the head. A tiny smirk formed her lips, "Frankie would be joking about how corny that just was."

Bianca chuckled, "Yes, she would." She would give anything to hear her joking again.

Hearing the doors begin to close, Maggie jumped into the back, "We'll see you soon, Bianca. Call Ally, would you?" Then, she turned her full attention to Frankie.

If there was one way she could help her sister, this was it.


	60. Chapter 60

kutee: The wildest ride. I hope you had your seatbelt fastened during it.

asmamaster1: Aww don't cry. Or do, but only if it's because my story is awesome. :)

Note: This is it, folks! Yep, we've reached the end of the line with this story. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it. Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter as well as the entire story. I love hearing from you all, so leave a comment or two. It was a pleasure writing this. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>The warm afternoon sun trickled through the new vibrant leaves and strong branches. The freshly cut grass thrived in the spring air, providing a soft patch of land upon which the park's visitors mingled. A few people walked the paths, one with a puppy nipping at her feet. A rather robust family had claimed the far corner underneath an old oak tree. A blanket was spread out with a feast of fresh bread, cheese, and fruit. A bottle of wine was passed between the mother and father as the children munched on their meal. The sounds of the busy Paris traffic were blocked by nature, allowing for a small patch of tranquil peace in the city.<p>

"See, you gotsta push down on it like this."

Miranda held the handlebars of her bike with one hand and pressed down on a pedal with the other. The bike moved forward a fraction, and Gabrielle squealed with delight. The younger girl reached for the bike, but Miranda captured her hands.

"You can't ride without a helmet, 'member?"

Gabrielle pulled her hands back with a frown, "'Manda, I wanna go."

Miranda looked at the bike and back at her sister, "Mommy said ya gotta wear a helmet."

Gabrielle stared at the bike intensely and scratched her head. After a few moments, she glanced at Miranda, "Yours?"

"Mine?" Miranda thought about it. No one else wore her helmet but her. It was hers. It was bright pink with Spongebob stickers and everything.

"Please?" Gabby gave her a heart meltingly charming grin.

Miranda sighed, "Ok, but just this once." She picked up her helmet from the ground near her feet and plopped it on the smaller girl's head. It was a little big and swiveled around when Gabby moved. "Hold still." She clicked the straps under Gabrielle's chin.

"Otay?" Gabby peered up at Miranda. The helmet covered her entire head and half her face. She kept pushing at the pink plastic so she could see.

"Yep," Miranda nodded.

A short distance away, two women sat curled on a bench. They watched as Miranda carefully helped Gabrielle up onto the bike. Holding on tightly to the handlebars, the most gleeful shriek sounded from Gabby as Miranda slowly pushed the bike forward.

"You've turned my daughters into daredevils." Bianca shook her head.

"You're just jealous Miranda will thank me first when she wins her first X-Games medal." Frankie murmured, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position.

Bianca smiled down at her. Both on the bench, Bianca sat up straight. She leaned against the corner and rested an arm on the armrest. Frankie was stretched out, her small stature still too large for the bench. Her feet dangled off the side. Her head rested against Bianca's chest and the younger woman had her arm thrown casually over her stomach. Over time, marble hued fingers worked their way down the firm body and reached the bottom of the t-shirt. They slipped underneath and gently caressed the tender flesh of Frankie's belly.

"Yes, that must be it." Bianca rolled her eyes.

Frankie shrugged, "Green does look good on you, though, babe."

Bianca poked her stomach, causing Frankie to jump, "I am not jealous."

Frankie playfully raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little."

She shook her head with mock sadness, "That just won't do for the tell-all book about the kid's life. Those aren't complete without some parental infighting."

"I guess she'll have to learn to live with it."

"Hmmm, living with two people who don't want to kill each other. Sounds a little too sci-fi to me."

Bianca poked her again, "Hush."

Frankie turned her face up, squinting into the sunlight, "So demanding."

"You love it."

"I know. Something must be wrong with me."

Bianca lifted her arm off the armrest and touched Frankie's forehead. She captured a wisp of hair and tucked it back into place. "Something has to be wrong with you to love me?"

Frankie caught her hand and brought it to her lips, "No. Something must be wrong with me to be so addicted to a Kane woman. I love it when you tell me what to do."

"Liar." Bianca smirked.

"Me? Lie?" Frankie kissed her hand again, "I take offense to that."

"Really?" a blink in disbelief.

"How can I be a liar when you always know when I'm lying?" Frankie's eyes twinkled, "I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I know it ain't too smart to lie when no one believes it."

"Oh, so that wasn't you who lied to my mother last night?" Erica called and Frankie answered. Frankie promptly informed her that Bianca was not home, even though she was actually in the bedroom. Since Erica would rather mud wrestle a bear than talk to Frankie Stone, she hung up.

"She would have talked to you for hours." Frankie pouted, "We were busy." She stretched her arm and placed a hand on her belly, covering Bianca's, "You'd have rather talked to your mom?"

Bianca blushed lightly as she remembered exactly what they did that night, "No."

"See, I did you a favor."

"Yes, thank you, Frankie." Bianca's tone was filled with exaggeration, "I am so glad I am with someone who will lie to my mother for me."

"No need to thank me, babe." Frankie winked, "Unless you'd like to show me how thankful you are."

"As much as I would love to, you're busy tonight."

"Oh, yeah."

Bianca quickly checked on the kids. Seeing they had grown bored with the bike and were currently making bracelets out of grass, she returned her gaze to Frankie, "What's the plan tonight?"

Frankie averted her eyes toward her stomach, "Maggie and I have a session with Isabel at five. We're getting dinner after."

Once they returned to Paris, the twins began working on their relationship. It was slow going. Both had issues with each other and themselves. Both had serious preconceived notions about the other and who did what when. When Bianca offhandedly mentioned the therapist who helped her, the twins got signed up. Isabel was all too happy to take on the case. Their weekly meetings were intense. More than once Frankie came home red eyed and surly. Bianca would take her into her arms and kiss away the bad memories. However, more and more Frankie was coming home with a tiny smile and relieved eyes. Bianca was glad the Stones were finally getting back what they should have had all their lives. Sisterhood.

"How are Maggie and Ally? I was going to call yesterday, but I got distracted."

Frankie made a show of wiggling her eyebrows, "Distracted? I think it was a little more than a distraction."

"Was it? I can't remember." She yelped as Frankie darted up and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Closing her eyes, Bianca soon lost herself in the kiss. She moaned lightly as their lips slid together, melding with a delicious friction.

"That's a distraction." Frankie breathed out as they broke apart.

"Good to know." Bianca pulled her back in.

The world faded away. Butterflies exploded in a wild frenzy in Bianca's belly and chills ran up and down her spine. Her arms wrapped around Frankie, and she felt a tiny shudder as she smoothed her palm up a taut back.

Frankie reluctantly tore her mouth away, "I don't have to go tonight."

Bianca looked into orbs filled with desire, "We both know you wouldn't miss it for anything. Not even for us to make love."

"Blaspheme, I like making love to you. Really like it. Possibly one of my favorite things to do."

Bianca traced lazy circles through her shirt, "Who knew Frankie Stone was so overzealous?"

"You found that out the first time we touched. Ain't my fault I keep needing to remind you."

"Uh huh." Bianca pecked her lips, "Better tone it down. We're in public."

"I'm up for new things."

"Where our daughters can see us."

There was a slight pause. Hearing our daughters always caused a spark of joy. "Tell 'em to look the other way."

Bianca shot her a look.

Frankie shrugged helplessly, "Not my fault you're so damn sexy."

Bianca laughed, "Lay back down."

"I'm very cool with you being on top."

Bianca gently slapped her side, "Stop."

"Fine," Frankie slid back down.

"Maggie and Ally?" she tried to steer the conversation back on track.

"Maggie and Ally are…Maggie and Ally. Same as they were last time we saw them. They want to get married, but they're both too chicken to ask the other one."

"They're not chicken, Frankie."

"You weren't the one who listened to Maggie for three hours ranting about pros and cons. She had a list, Bianca. A list!"

"It's sweet."

"It's nuts." Frankie rubbed her face, "If Maggie wants to marry Ally, she should just do it. Not make me listen to her going on about waiting for the perfect time or whatever."

"She wants it to be special."

"No, she wants Ally to ask. And Ally is waiting for her to ask."

"Maybe you should pretend to be Maggie and put them out of their misery."

Frankie cocked her head, "You want me to propose to another woman? How nice. That means you can't be mad when she makes out with me."

"You better not be making out with anyone else." Bianca caressed the side of Frankie's neck, "They'll figure it out."

"Have you met Maggie? She can be a little…neurotic on this."

"It'll work out." Bianca took a deep breath, "Have you heard from Michaels?"

Since returning to France, Frankie had kept in contact with Luke Michaels. The phone calls weren't scheduled and tended to happen at various times, but they ended up talking at least once a week.

"He's about ready to kill Jones. Poor guy's still so new to the job. Luke's not used to that." She was the last one he truly trained.

"I can't believe Jones wants to be undercover."

"He'll get it. He just needs to adjust a little." Talking with Luke was always a highlight. The gruff man was running thin on patience. Agent Jones and him working together permanently was one of the most amusing things in the world to her. She had a running bet they'd kill each other by next year. Michaels's murder would be accidentally, not Jones's.

"He hasn't asked you to come back, has he?"

"He knows I'd say no." she thought back to when she ended her working relationship with him.

_The machines beeped and whirled, the only sound in the stark white room. Frankie wet her dry lips and wrinkled her nose at the heavy smell of disinfectant. She hated hospitals. Someone must hate her to keep having her put in one._

_A knock at the door caused her head to turn. She hoped it was Bianca and the kids. They'd left about a half hour ago to grab a bite to eat. Miranda eagerly promised to grab her coloring book so they could color together when she got back._

_The door opened and Luke stepped inside. His stoic face didn't change as he walked up to her bed. "Stone."_

"_Luke." Frankie cleared her throat. She reached for the plastic cup of water on the nearby tray. She took a healthy gulp while the man sat in the uncomfortable chair at the bedside._

"_What'd the doctor say?"_

_Frankie set the glass down, "Take it easy. I need a month at least to even think about being active. Gotta take some meds now. Get to be a pill popper again."_

_Luke took this in, "I see."_

"_What about Carrington?"_

"_In jail waiting for an arraignment. He's going down. Williams is still on board, as long as we don't give her an opening to run. She's hyper as a jackrabbit. We got enough to make him go for life." He also might have gotten two black eyes from a rather non-videotaped interrogation. _

"_Goldsteins?"_

"_Probably won't let him live. They don't want anything to do with him."_

_Frankie nodded, "Aces."_

"_It's good to hear you're healing, Stone." He glanced over his shoulder, "Saw Montgomery and her clan on my way in. Got yourself a group there."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I guess it's good you broke the rules and went after her again." Luke scratched his chin, "She seems to be sticking around."_

"_Crazy, right?"_

_Luke chuckled lowly, "You've been hung up on her since we met. I'd be a fool to think you'd ever stop." He sobered, "You know what happens to undercovers who have families." They don't work undercover anymore. "And with your heart condition, it'll be tough going. I can pull some strings; get you some decent cases still to help solidify your portfolio. You can get a good position over a department soon."_

_Frankie ducked her head. It was tempting. Keeping her job and doing what she was good at was a very generous offer. But, there was something else she wanted more than that. She made a promise to a little girl, and she wasn't going to break it. She cleared her throat and blinked her eyes up to his, "This is my two weeks notice, boss."_

_Luke inhaled deeply, "Yeah, I suppose it is." He offered a tiny half-smile, "Been waiting for that since you came back."_

Carrington was murdered before he could go to trial. A fellow inmate in County stuck a sharpened spoon into his gut thirty times. Krystal Carey didn't fare much better. Word on the street was the Goldsteins were done with Cambias. There were other business they could get, and with the high visibility now surrounding Cambias with the feds, they'd rather not deal with the headache.

"Well, I don't know if Cambias would be willing to give you up." Bianca brushed a kiss to her cheek, "You make a very excellent security consultant."

"Is that why you hired me? Because of my resume? I thought it was so we could have private meetings in your office." She trailed a hand suggestively down Bianca's thigh.

"You're my girlfriend; we can have private meetings whenever we want."

"Yeah, but I don't have to wear a suit for those." Frankie's finger tickled the back of her knee, "You love ripping my jacket off."

"Just like you love pushing all my papers off my desk and making a huge mess."

"Needed the room." Frankie replied unapologetically.

"All of the papers?"

"I like lots of space"

Bianca hummed in response. Those meetings helped them a lot after the events in the States. They were both still dealing with what happened to them. Being so close to each other afforded them the comfort of knowing the other was alive and healthy. With the touch of a hand and the swipe of a tongue they could assure themselves their lover was really there. It also gave them someone to turn to when emotions boiled up from memories.

She stopped humming and her eyes widened as Frankie languidly skimmed her hand over the grass, the green stalks bumping her palm. The older woman plucked a dandelion and held it up to Bianca.

"Thank you." Bianca took the yellow flower lookalike.

Frankie turned on her side, facing into Bianca. She brushed her nose across the younger woman's torso and pressed a kiss there, "Ya know, I think…I really love you."

"I really love you, too." especially when Frankie got in this type of mood.

She was going to marry this girl someday. Pushing up so she was level with Bianca, Frankie softly began to speak,

"The fountains mingle with the river

And the rivers with the ocean,

The winds of heaven mix for ever

With a sweet emotion;

Nothing in the world is single,

All things by a law divine

In one spirit meet and mingle

Why not I with thine?"

She moved closer, their breaths mingling together.

"See the mountains kiss high heaven

And the waves clasp one another;

No sister-flower would be forgiven

If it disdained its brother;

And the sunlight clasps the earth,

And the moonbeams kiss the sea

What are all these kissings worth

If thou not kiss me?"

Bianca smiled as their lips touched. "Charmer." She whispered in between long lazy kisses. "Who knew Frankie Stone was such a softie?"

"Don't go tellin' on me." Frankie muttered. "I ain't like this with anyone else."

"I'm lucky, then."

"I guess you are."

"Mommy! Frankie!"

The two adults broke apart and turned to see Miranda standing a foot away, hands on her hips. Gabrielle stood at her side, emulating her big sister's position. Miranda jutted out a hip and shook her head with a stern look, "Whatch'a think you're doing?"

Frankie and Bianca shared an amused look. "What do we think we're doing? What're you doing?" Frankie shot back.

"This isn't kissy time. It's bike time. You promised."

"I did?" Frankie pretended to think about it.

"Frankie…" Miranda drew out the name. "You and Mommy can do that later."

"Already ordering me around. She's becoming more and more like you everyday, Bianca."

Bianca leaned into her and lowered her voice to a rasp, "I thought you loved when I ordered you around."

With a huff, Miranda reached out and snagged Frankie's hand, tugging until the former agent was on her feet, "You got that funny look on your face again."

"What?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Come on"

"A funny look? I'll give you a funny look." Frankie scooped the girl into her arms.

Miranda giggled and waved her arms, "Put me down!"

"Nuh uh. Not till you tell me what funny look."

"Mommy!"

Bianca stood up and grabbed Gabby, lifting her onto her hip, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't know what look you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." Miranda shouted as Frankie began to tickle her.

"She does, does she?" Frankie's fingers danced over Miranda's belly and sides.

"Ya got all red!" Miranda squirmed.

"You're all red." Frankie pointed out. She stopped tickling the girl and set her down on the ground.

"Not like that." Miranda rolled her eyes. She grabbed Frankie's hand, "When Mommy's 'round ya look at her funny."

Bianca laughed at that.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"You're crazy kid." Frankie let herself be led over to the bicycle she'd assembled over Christmas.

"No 'm not." Miranda guided her across the park, Bianca and Gabby at her side. "Ya look silly."

"Well, tell your ma to stop making me look like that."

"Mommy, stop making Frankie look silly." Miranda ordered.

Bianca chuckled and spoke under her breath, "Sure, like that'll happen."

Walking along, Miranda began to swing the hand in Frankie's, "Frankie?"

"Yeah, kid."

A contemplative look crossed her face, "You love Mommy."

"Yeah, I do." It felt good to say it.

"And Mommy loves you."

"She says she does." Where was this going?

"And we're a family, right?"

"If you want us to be."

Miranda nodded, "And Mommy isn't married to Reese anymore."

Nope, those divorce papers were signed and filed, "No, she isn't."

"Then, why aren't you and Mommy married, yet?"

Frankie tripped over her feet and face planted in the grass.


End file.
